Mixed Up Mashed Up Shorts
by allyxocorbin
Summary: Unrelated oneshots. 100 of 100 completed. Most stories Rated M, but there are T and K rated ones as well. Full list of stories is on the first page. Thanks to everyone who helped out with this.
1. Introduction

**Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts**

I started this short story collection on March 23, 2008 and I posted the last story on March 23, 2010. The journey this collection has taken me on has been amazing. At the beginning, I had planned on writing one story for each of the HSM couples, but that quickly became 30 stories, which became 50 stories and when it got to 70 stories I decided to go for 100 stories.

I owe a big thank you to everyone who requested a story (even those who's stories didn't get written), you guys challenged me with your ideas and some of the craziest ideas brought out the best stories. I couldn't have done this without your guys' help!

Below you will find the list of all the stories that are in the short stories series. They are listed in the order that I wrote them and the number in front of each one corresponds to it's page number in the ff database.

* * *

2. Troy/Sharpay - Detention / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
3. Troy/Gabriella - Adventures in Babysitting / Rated M (requested by anoddapple)  
4. Troy/Sharpay - Welcome Home Present / Rated M (requested by XxBabyTizzyFanxX)  
5. Chad/Gabriella - Secrets / Rated K+ (requested by obsessed elf)  
6. Chad/Taylor - Can't Get Enough of Your Love / Rated M (requested by Yellow-Queen18)  
7. Troy/Taylor - Spring Break / Rated M (requested by Yellow-Queen18)  
8. Jason/Gabriella - Member Privileges / Rated M (requested by itsasimpleILYx3)  
9. Troy/Kelsi - Tight Quarters / Rated M (requested by Evane21)  
10. Zeke/Sharpay - Happy Birthday / Rated M (requested by thehip-hoprincess)  
11. Troy/Gabriella - The Plan / Rated M (requested by KittyCatsRule14)  
12. Troy/Sharpay - Seducing Troy / Rated M (requested by LoveIsLost29)  
13. Jason/Kelsi - Finally Free / Rated M (requested by AllForLoveAndHappiness)  
14. Jason/Sharpay - Get together / Rated M (requested by HeSaidSheSaidx)  
15. Chad/Taylor - Alaska Dreams / Rated M (requested by Always-Here-Imani)  
16. Ryan/Gabriella - It Was You / Rated M (requested by Ashley from Ashley 'n' Jaimee)  
17. Chad/Taylor - Chemistry / Rated M (requested by chaylorlover101)  
18. Zeke/Taylor - Aphrodisiac / Rated M (requested by MermaidRam85)  
19. Troy/Taylor - Secret Lovers Part 1 / Rated M (requested by look at the stars)  
20. Chad/Gabriella - Fourth Quarter / Rated M (requested by cassieburleson)  
21. Ryan/Taylor - Ending Unplanned / Rated M (requested by CuteANDSexy17)  
22. Chad/Sharpay - Secret Lovers Part 2 / Rated M (requested by kwacceber)  
23. Troy/Sharpay - Becoming... Gabriella? / Rated M (requested by xXSmileyFanXx)  
24. Troy/Martha - Day Dreams / Rated M (requested by CorbinBleuFan)  
25. Ryan/Kelsi - Hard / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
26. Chad/Taylor - Gettin' Dirty / Rated M (requested by Vicky)  
27. Troy/Taylor - Halloween Candy / Rated M (requested by Julia)  
28. Troy/Gabriella - After Basketball / Rated M (requested by Bedward4evr)  
29. Troy/Gabriella - The Ultimatum / Rated M (requested by HsmLuvver)  
30. Ryan/Kelsi - Tomorrow / Rated M (requested by LVW-Retribution)  
31. Zeke/Taylor - Dinner for Two / Rated M (requested by Chanel)  
32. Jason/Taylor - Dance Lessons / Rated K (requested by Julia)  
33. Troy/Sharpay - Victory / Rated M (requested by HapJap17)  
34. Troy/Gabriella - Taylor's Best Friend / Rated M (requested by xoxliveinlovexox)  
35. Chad/Sharpay - A Cattle Creek Gang Thanksgiving / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
36. Chad/Taylor - A NYC Thanksgiving / Rated M (requested by Truth)  
37. Troy/Taylor - A Cattle Creek Gang Christmas / Rated M (requested by Chanel)  
38. Troy/Sharpay - Present For Santa / Rated M (requested by ZanessaxJonessaxLove)  
39. Troy/Kelsi - Snowed In / Rated M (requested by Toshiko)  
40. Troy/Gabriella - I Wanna Be With You / Rated M (requested by ForeverSoaringHigh)  
41. Ryan/Gabriella - A Cattle Creek Gang New Years / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
42. Zeke/Martha - Star Struck / Rated K  
43. Chad/Kelsi - I Wanna Be / Rated T (requested by Capricornus152)  
44. Zeke/Gabriella - Getting Even / Rated M  
45. Zeke/Kelsi - Kelsi's Curls / Rated M (requested by Chris)  
46. Chad/Taylor - Prom Night / Rated T (request by Becca)  
47. Ryan/Gabriella - A Cattle Creek Gang Valentine's Day / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
48. Chad/Kelsi - Surprise Visitor / Rated M (requested by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break)  
49. Troy/Gabriella - Birthday Party / Rated M (requested by ZanessaxJonessaxLove)  
50. Chad/Sharpay - Homerun / Rated M  
51. Chad/Taylor - Here You Are Again / Rated M (requested by Vicky)  
52. Jason/Kelsi - Break Time / Rated M (requested by Noelle86)  
53. Jason/Sharpay - Planning the Future / Rated T (requested by zashleysilver)  
54. Chad/Taylor - Watching You / Rated M (requested by Julia)  
55. Chad/Gabriella - Long Time Coming / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
56. Troy/Sharpay - Family Affair / Rated M (requested by ZASHLEYfanFOREVER)  
57. Chad/Taylor - Birthday Mystery / Rated T  
58. Ryan/Martha - Easter Surprise / Rated K  
59. Jason/Martha - Prom Drama / Rated T  
60. Chad/Sharpay - A Cattle Creek Gang Mother's Day / Rated M  
61. Chad/Sharpay - In Each Other's Arms / Rated M (requested by Broken Gem)  
62. Zeke/Sharpay - Zeke Hearts Sharpay / Rated M (requested by lookatthestars)  
63. Troy/Taylor - A Cattle Creek Gang Father's Day / Rated T  
64. Ryan/Kelsi - Quickie / Rated M (requested by AnnaLoveBug)  
65. Chad/Martha - Circle Of Friends / Rated K  
66. Chad/Taylor - Video Star / Rated M (requested by ..Seraphina.x.)  
67. Troy/Gabriella - Pumpkin Patch / Rated K  
68. Ryan/Gabriella - A Cattle Creek Gang Halloween / Rated M  
69. Troy/Sharpay - Just Another Girl / Rated M (requested by Troypay)  
70. Troy/Gabriella - All I Want For Christmas Is You / Rated M (requested by ZanessaxJonessaxLove)  
71. Ryan/Taylor - This Gift / Rated M  
72. Zeke/Sharpay - Seven Years of Bad Luck / Rated M (requested by hana-chan)  
73. Troy/Gabriella - The Night We Met / Rated T  
74. Jason/Kelsi - Secret Affair / Rated M (requested by AllForLoveAndHappiness)  
75. Troy/Kelsi - You Picked Me / Rated M (requested by Kwacceber)  
76. Troy/Taylor - Lunkheads No More / Rated M (requested by Julia)  
77. Troy/Sharpay - Blondes Do It Better / Rated M (requested by HapJap17)  
78. Chad/Sharpay - Yellow Dress / Rated M (requested by naughtycate)  
79. Troy/Sharpay - Other Side of Me / Rated M (requested by karytizzy)  
80. Troy/Gabriella - Perfectly Unplanned / Rated M (requested by Martine)  
81. Troy/Sharpay - How It Should Have Been / Rated M (requested by zashleyforlife)  
82. Troy/Gabriella - Playing With Fire / Rated M (requested by bomchickawahwahx3)  
83. Chad/Taylor - Out For A Drive / Rated M (requested by troypazash)  
84. Troy/Sharpay - Wedding Night / Rated M (requested by troypazash)  
85. Zeke/Taylor - And Baby Makes Four / Rated M (requested by MermaidRam85)  
86. Ryan/Kelsi - Our Thing / Rated M (requested by Nutmeg Lee)  
87. Troy/Sharpay - Valentine's Weekend: Troy & Sharpay / Rated M (requested by troypazash)  
88. Chad/Taylor - Valentine's Weekend: Chad & Taylor / Rated M (requested by troypazash)  
89. Troy/Gabriella - X Marks the Spot / Rated M (requested by CelestialLove56)  
90. Chad/Taylor - Surviving Long Distance / Rated T (requested by troypazash)  
91. Troy/Sharpay - True Friend / Rated T (requested by troypazash)  
92. Chad/Sharpay - 3 / Rated M (requested by Rachel)  
93. Troy/Sharpay - Reunion / Rated M (requested by troypazash)  
94. Zeke/Kelsi - Dream House / Rated M (requested by weirdreader)  
95. Troy/Gabriella - Caught / Rated M (requested by zzzzzdahliazzzzz)  
96. Jason/Gabriella - Aloha au ia 'oe / Rated M (requested by LoveIsLost29)  
97. Ryan/Kelsi - Too Sexy / Rated T (requested by ..Seraphina.x.)  
98. Troy/Sharpay - Hello & Goodbye / Rated M (requested by brokengem)  
99. Troy/Kelsi - Romantic Getaway / Rated M  
100. Troy/Taylor - Trusting Fate / Rated K  
101. Chad/Kelsi - Happily Ever After / Rated K


	2. Detention Tropay Rated M

Note: Thanks to everyone who has requested stories so far!! I chose to write this one first because it was the one that I instantly had ideas for, but don't worry- I will write all the stories :-D

So here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **naughtycate  
**Couple:** Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting: **Somewhere in the high school after hours  
**Things to Include:**  
- "You know, if you weren't so bitchy, I might actually find you attractive."  
- An argument about nothing  
- a blue iPod  
- a growling stomach

* * *

**Detention**

Troy Bolton crossed his arms in a huff. He couldn't believe that he was stuck in detention with _her_. Of all the people he had to be in detention with it had to be Sharpay Evans. He didn't even know why he was stuck there. She was the one who'd knocked his brand new, blue iPod on the ground and had refused to pick it up.

Across the room, Sharpay glared at the blue eyed pretty boy. She was missing a very important episode of All My Children because of his inability to lean over and pick up his stupid iPod. Boys were so stupid. Instead of sitting comfortably on the leather sofa at her house, she was stuck on an uncomfortable, plastic chair in the after school detention room and had been for nearly an hour.

Troy groaned as he stomach growled. He was starving, it was nearly 3:45 and he hadn't eaten since lunch at 12:30.

"God, could your stomach be any louder?"

He rolled his eyes at the annoying tone of her voice.

"I'm serious. Your stomach would have drowned out Gabriella's voice if we were at a performance of _Twinkle Town_. Oh wait, I guess I shouldn't say her name since she broke up with you. How sad."

"Shut up, Sharpay."

"Why are you going to cry, Bolton?"

"I don't cry."

"Uh huh, sure you don't."

Troy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the math homework in front of him. From the corner of his eye he saw her get out of her seat and heard her shoes click-clack as she walked over to him.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I'm fine." She smirked. "You know Troy, I'm curious as to why Gabriella broke up with a fine guy like you."

"Then you'd have to ask her."

"Oh, come on, Troy. Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"Not really. We agreed to move on and I am. I don't like to dwell on the past."

"I heard she's a lesbian."

"That's interesting. I've heard the same about you."

"Well I don't know about her, but I'm not a lesbian. Does that make you happy, Troy?"

"Why would that make me happy?" He looked up at her.

"Rumor has it that she broke up with you because you find me attractive." Sharpay rested her elbows on his desk and pushed her breasts together, giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

"Really now?" He rolled his eyes. "You know, if you weren't so bitchy, I _might_ actually find you attractive. But since you can't be anything but a bitch, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason Gabriella and I broke up."

"I'm not a bitch."

"Yeah you are, Sharpay."

"If I'm a bitch than you're a stupid jock."

"Stupid? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one in intermediate geometry as a senior."

"Oh don't pretend you're smarter than me, Troy Bolton!"

"I don't have to pretend, Sharpay. It's a fact."

"Well… well… you're clothes don't match."

"And your sparkles are a major eye sore."

"You suck at dancing."

"You suck at sucking. Zeke told me."

Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"Don't act all surprised. Zeke has a big mouth."

"I can't believe he told you guys."

Troy felt guilty when she started to cry.

"Sharpay-"

"Don't, just leave me alone."

"If it makes you feel any better, Gabriella wasn't that good at it either."

He instantly regretted saying it when the tears disappeared from her eyes and a smiled spread across her face.

"Faker!"

"_Actress_."

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard footsteps. Sharpay rushed back to her seat and opened her script as the door opened and Troy's dad Coach Bolton came into the room.

"How's your homework going, Troy?"

"Good, Dad. Almost done."

"Good. What are you working on, Miss Evans?"

"Preparing for an audition, sir."

"Okay then. You two will be allowed to go in thirty minutes. And let's not have a repeat of this tomorrow, alright?"

Twenty-fours later, Troy squirmed in his seat as he dad glared at him. Sharpay was in the chair next to him with a smug look on her face.

"What did I tell you yesterday, Troy?"

"It wasn't my fault, dad! She started it!"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it. Apparently, spending an hour and a half in a classroom yesterday did nothing to get it into your minds that detention is not fun. So today you two are going to up to the attic above the gym and you guys are going to clean."

"But it's dirty up there! I _am_ not getting my clothes dirty."

"Then I suggest you wear your PE uniform up there. Because there is a lot of dust."

"Why exactly are we cleaning up there?"

"You guys are cleaning up there because we're going to hold an auction to help raise money for the new performing arts and sports wing. And we know there are old uniforms and memorabilia up there. So go change then I'll take you guys up there."

Ten minutes later, Sharpay tugged on her ugly red gym shorts and grey shirt that boasted the school's name and mascot. She hated the school's mandatory gym uniforms, they were ugly and it was against the rules to modify them in any way-she had learned that the hard way.

"If you two work together, this shouldn't take longer than an hour." Coach Bolton led them up to the attic and flicked on the light.

Sharpay cringed when she saw at least a hundred dust covered boxes. This was not her idea of a good time.

"I'm allergic to dust."

She frowned when Coach Bolton handed her and Troy face masks.

"Have fun and please don't start any more fights."

Troy watched his dad leave the attic and sighed. It wasn't fair. It was like Sharpay lived to get him into trouble.

"Start working, Bolton!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Sharpay. It's your fault we're stuck up here."

"MY FAULT?! You threw that stupid pink jello cup at me!"

"I did not! I slipped and you know it."

"Oh right and it just happened to land in my hair."

She was in his face, looking him in the eye.

"It was an accident, but you can't believe that something happens without their being a motive behind it."

"What makes you believe there wasn't a motive behind getting the two of us put in detention?"

Troy's eyes washed over her face and he grew nervous at the look on her face. It was like the one that she had given him at the country club when she suggested that they have an "our thing."

"Cat got your tongue, Bolton?"

She laughed and gave him a shove, sending him flying into a pile of boxes. Falling backwards he reached for something to grab onto and the closet thing was her red shorts and tearing them as he fell.

Sharpay screamed and used her hands to cover up her pink thong.

"TROY! Give me back my shorts!"

Scrambling to his feet, he gave her the shorts.

"I… sorry… I…"

"Oh my god, they're ruined! I can't wear these!"

"My dad said there are old uniforms up here. We can find something for you to wear."

Sharpay nodded slowly, trying hard not to cry in front of him. She refused to show weakness.

"You check those boxes and I'll check these."

Troy started searching through the boxes on his side, but his eyes kept straying to where she was standing in just her t-shirt and her pink thong. God she had a nice ass.

"What are you staring at?"

"No- nothing."

He turned his attention back to the boxes, but his eyes soon found their way to her once again and his jaw dropped. She had taken the shirt and her bra-though he wasn't sure she'd actually been wearing one-off and was putting on an old cheerleading uniform, but was having trouble zipping it up.

"Want some help?"

She jumped and turned her head to look at him. He was standing close enough for her to feel his breath on her arms.

"I think I've-"

He took a chance and brushed his hands over her breasts. Her eyes met his and she turned her body towards him.

The zipped was forgotten as his hands massaged her breasts through the old fabric.

"Troy, help me take it off."

His eyes didn't leave hers as he felt her pull the top over her head, exposing her milky white breasts to him-one of the only parts of her body that wasn't tan. He ran his thumbs over her hard nipples then slid his hands down her sides to her hips.

Her hungry lips met his and she nibbled on his lower lip wanting to make the kiss deeper. He opened his mouth and their tongues tangled together.

He pulled away, hearing footsteps.

"Hide!"

She grabbed her clothes and ducked behind a stack of boxes.

He turned and found his dad climbing the stairs.

"Where's Sharpay?"

"She had to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, how goes the search?"

"We found some old cheerleading costumes."

"Good. Keep up the good work."

Troy waited until his dad was gone before he went over where Sharpay was hiding.

"That was close."

She nodded and sat up. Her eyes met his as her hands found the waistband of his red gym shorts. She inched them and his boxers down his body, freeing his semi-erect manhood. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground behind him.

She swirled her tongue on the tip of his manhood then took him into her mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands found them selves tangled in her hair. Her tongue and mouth worked expertly together bringing him closer and closer to a release. And when it did come, she swallowed every drop.

"Zeke needs to stop talking."

Sharpay smiled up at him then laid back on the pile of their clothes. Troy didn't think twice before he got down on his knees and smiled at her. It was the middle of winter, but her tan lines were still present.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you actually going to do something?"

He blushed and licked his lips as he lowered his body onto hers. His manhood was already hard again and he used his hand to guide it into her hot sex. They started slowly, but soon their bodies were moving together in a sweat-filed harmony.

He could feel her fake nails digging into his back and knew he would be in pain later, but it was all worth it as he came inside of her and she followed, crying his name.

Pulling out of her, he leaned back and tried to catch his breath. She laid motionless save for her heaving chest and basked in the afterglow of the best sex she had ever had-not that she would tell him that. No need to boost his ego.

"That was amazing."

Her eyes opened to meet his and she nodded.

"We should get dressed before my dad gets back up here."

She nodded again and he helped her stand up. He got dressed in his PE uniform and she put on the cheerleading skirt, but wore her PE uniform shirt instead of the tight top.

By the time his dad returned, they'd found lots of useful stuff to be auctioned off and he excused them from the rest of their detention.

After changing into his street clothes, Troy waited for Sharpay outside the girls' locker room and she wasn't surprised to see him when she came out.

"So look, tomorrow instead of getting stuck in detention, do you just want to come over to my house? My mom works late and my dad is stuck here."

"I thought detention was pretty fun."

"Don't get me wrong. Today was amazing. But don't you think people are going to start to notice if we're constantly getting detention?"

"We'll see, just don't do anything stupid that gets me mad."

"Ugh, you're such a bitch!"

"But you find me attractive."

"You're still a bitch."

Sharpay gave him a sexy smirk and a wink, before she pushed him away and sashayed away.

She drove him crazy. Troy yelled in frustration before following her.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting TG Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please note that my goal is to write a short story for every possible couple in hsm (using movie defined characters) so try not to request stories for couples that already have stories.

So here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **anoddapple  
**Couple:** Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating: **M  
**Things to Include:**  
- chocolate  
- monkeys

Specially thanks to naughtycate for helping me come up with a setting for this story

* * *

**Adventures in Babysitting**

Gabriella Montez chewed on her lower lip as she waited for her boyfriend Troy Bolton to show up. She'd tried to call him, but he hadn't answered his phone.

"Gabby, I wanna play dress up," her six-year-old cousin Brianne whined.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at her cousin. "I said I'd play with you as soon as I talked to Troy," she told her.

"But I wanna play now," Brianne crossed her arms.

"You can go play in the street," Gabriella said under her breath. Her aunt and Brianne had recently moved to Albuquerque and were living with Gabriella and her mother until their house was ready to move into.

Up until five minutes ago, she had been looking forward to escaping her mother, aunt and cousin and going out with Troy, but then her mom and aunt found an ad for an estate sale and decided to leave Gabriella in charge of her bratty cousin.

"We'll be back in an hour," her mother promised before she and her sister left, laughing like school girls.

Hearing Troy's truck pull into the driveway, Gabriella turned to her cousin and said, "Stay inside." Then she left the house and met Troy on the path between the driveway and front door. "Change of plans, I have to babysit Brianne."

"You mean the little girl that just ran out of the house after your cat?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella spun around and saw her cousin running after her cat Smokey. "Crap!"

"I'll get her," Troy offered when he saw that Gabriella wasn't wearing any shoes. He chased after Brianne and returned a couple seconds later with her holding his hand.

"Bri, I told you to stay in the house," Gabriella said and pointed to the house.

"You're a mean babysitter!" Brianne shouted before she stormed into the house.

"Do you want me to hang out?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No, you should probably just go home, knowing my mom and aunt, they won't be home for hours," Gabriella sighed.

"Alright, call if you need anything," Troy said. He gave her a quick kiss then headed to his car.

Gabriella waved then walked to the front door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "Shit!" She cursed and waved Troy down. "She locked me out!"

Troy chuckled as he climbed out of his truck. "Okay, come on," he said. He took Gabriella's hand. "Is your balcony door unlocked?"

"Did you lock it when you left last night?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Nope," Troy replied. They walked into the backyard then he helped her up the tree and they climbed onto her balcony and into her room. "Let's go find your cousin."

They found Brianne sitting on the kitchen floor picking the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms box and Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm before she could grab the box.

"But she's eating all the marshmallows," Gabriella pouted. "And she locked me out of the house."

"But yelling at her won't make her want to behave," Troy reasoned. "Look, go call your mom and find out if it's okay if we take Brianne out somewhere."

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a free day at the zoo," Troy told her.

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked him.

"Chad's mom makes him take his sisters," Troy shrugged. "So go call and find out if it's okay. I'll deal with Brianne."

Gabriella left the room to call her mom and after getting permission, she returned to the kitchen and found Troy and Brianne eating bowls of Lucky Charms.

"They said it was okay," she told Troy as she peered into the box of Lucky Charms and sighed in relief when she saw marshmallows.

"Awesome," Troy said after swallowing a bite. "Why don't you tell Brianne what we're doing today."

"Okay," Gabriella replied. "Bri, Troy is taking us to the zoo today."

"REALLY?!" Brianne squealed. "Can we see the monkeys and the elephants and the giraffes?"

"We can see what ever you want to see," Troy promised.

"Yes!" Brianne said, pushing away her bowl. "Let's go!"

"You might want to get dressed first," Troy told her. "The monkeys might laugh if you show up wearing your pajamas."

Gabriella watched in amazement as Brianne fled from the room, not even her own mother could get the spoiled six-year-old to change out of her pajamas.

"How did you do that?" She asked Troy.

"I've had a lot of practice with Chad's sisters," Troy shrugged. "Though, I'm not looking forward to this coming school year. McKenna will be a freshman this year and lord knows the eighth grade boys were drooling over her last year. Zeke, Jason and I have already offered to help Chad keep an eye on her and I can guarantee that any guy who even thinks about her in the wrong way will end up with a black eye." Gabriella shook her head. "What?"

"You four are going to scare every boy away from her and I can guarantee she's not going to like it," Gabriella stated as Brianne slid into the room dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a multicolored tank top.

"Let's go people!" Brianne said, throwing her arms into the air.

"Guess it's time to go," Troy shrugged as he stood up. He took Gabriella's hand and they followed Brianne out to his truck. "Miss Brianne, you get to sit in the middle." He helped her into the truck then turned to Gabriella. "Smile, we'll have fun." He closed the door as soon as Gabriella was in then walked around to his side. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Gabriella shook her head as Troy and Brianne sang along with the radio as he drove the fifteen miles to the zoo. The parking lot was packed when they got there and after five minutes of circling, Troy finally found a parking spot. Then the three of them got out of the truck and walked hand-in-hand to the front gates.

They got their hands stamped and then Troy helped Brianne put on her safety bracelet-a paper with Gabriella's name, relationship to Brianne and Troy's cell phone number on it.

"Okay ladies, what should we do first?" He asked.

"I want ice cream!" Brianne shouted. "And cotton candy and-"

"He meant what animal do you want to see first," Gabriella told her cousin. "You don't get any-"

"Ice cream sounds good to me, too," Troy stated. "And I think a certain person here could use a scoop of chocolate ice cream." He smiled at Gabriella. "Maybe even a little whip cream and some sprinkles."

"Fine," Gabriella sighed and followed Troy and Brianne to the ice cream bar.

With their ice cream cones in hand, the trio headed for the monkey habitat and watched as two baby monkeys fought over the same banana.

"Troy!" Hearing his name called Troy and Gabriella turned and saw their best friends Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth walking towards them with Chad's six-year-old sister Jasmine following.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chad asked as he and Troy did their silly handshake.

"We're babysitting my cousin," Gabriella replied, motioning to Brianne.

"I don't think she's supposed to be doing that," Chad said.

Gabriella and Troy spun around and Troy grabbed Brianne from the fence she was climbing. "We gotta stay down here kiddo," he told her.

"But the monkey stole my ice cream!" Brianne exclaimed, pointing to a monkey in a tree.

They all looked up and sure enough there was a monkey munching on her ice cream cone. They watched as another monkey came up and the two monkeys started fighting over the ice cream cone and it was launched into the air, flew out of the cage and landed in Gabriella's hair.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella screamed as the melted ice cream mixed with monkey drool slid down her hair. "Get it off!!"

Troy bit back a laugh as he pulled the ice cream cone off Gabriella's head and tossed it in a nearby garbage can.

"Troy can we please go home?" Gabriella cried.

"Noooo," Brianne wailed. "I don't want to go home yet."

Ever the peacekeeper, Taylor stepped in and suggested, "Why don't you stay with us sweetie?"

Brianne looked at Taylor then at Troy, unsure.

"It's okay, Brianne," Troy smiled. "Chad is my best friend and Taylor is Gabriella's. And Chad's sister Jasmine is your age. I think you two would have a lot of fun together."

"Are you sure this will be okay with her mom?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, Gabriella's mom trusts you," Troy shrugged. "Do you guys just want to drop her off on you're way home?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Taylor nodded. "What animal should we see next?"

"ELEPHANTS!" Jasmine and Brianne shouted.

"See, I knew you two would be good friends," Taylor smiled. She and Chad said goodbye to Troy and Gabriella before they walked off with the two six-year-olds.

"Come on, let's get you home," Troy said, slipping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"I hate monkeys," Gabriella pouted as they headed for the truck.

Troy chuckled and opened the door for her when they reached his truck. He shut her door then got into the cab on his side.

The ride back to her house was silent and she headed straight for the bathroom when they got there while he made himself comfortable on her bed. Her house was like a second home to her since he spent many a night there with her. Her mom was a night nurse at the hospital and usually after his parents were asleep, he'd sneak over to her house and stay with her until she fell asleep then he's sneak back home.

"I washed my hair three times and it still feels gross," she declared as she came into her room dressed only in a towel. "I never want to see a monkey again." She paused. "Or chocolate ice cream for that matter."

Troy laughed as he climbed off her bed and walked over to her. "You love chocolate ice cream," he reminded her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can't live without your chocolate ice cream."

"I can now," she retorted. "It like sucked all the mos-"

Troy lowered his lips to hers to shut her up then pulled her body close as he deepened the kiss. As they kissed her towel came undone and fell to the floor, leaving her naked body pressed up against his clothed one.

She pulled away, leaving him confused.

"Your jeans are too rough against my skin," she told him.

"That can be easily fixed," he smirked as he undid his belt, popped the button and unzipped his jeans before pushing them down. "See?"

"I do see," Gabriella smirked as she bravely ran her hand over his growing manhood that was hidden from sight by his striped boxers. He moaned as her hands slipped under the waist band of his boxers and touched him. Her slender fingers ran up and down his shaft a few times before she pulled his boxers down.

His eyes followed her as she backed away from him, headed for her bed and motioning for him to come along. He kicked his boxers away and pulled his shirt over his head before he joined her on the bed.

Her mouth met his as he guided himself into her hot sex. He slid his length in and out of her as his lips left hers and kissed down her neck to her full breasts.

"Troy," she whimpered as he kissed the valley between her breasts. Her hands weaved into his hair as her body tightened from her impending release. Her toes curled and she let out a throaty moan as the first wave of her orgasm hit.

The contraction of her walls against his manhood sent Troy into his own release and he fell to her side in exhaustion. With his face in her hair, he breathed deeply, smelling the sweet scent of chocolate that still lingered in her hair.

They laid side-by-side for several minutes and were almost asleep when Troy's cell phone rang. He climbed out of bed and pulled it from his pants pocket. "Hello?" He answered.

"Just thought I'd give you a fifteen minute heads up that we're on our way to Gabriella's house," Chad told him.

"Thanks," Troy replied before hanging up. "They're on their way here."

They took their time getting dressed then they went downstairs to wait for Brianne.

"I think I'm going to take off before your mom and aunt get home," Troy told Gabriella. "Plus, I kinda promised my mom I'd wash the dog…"

"Alright, thanks for helping me out today, Troy," Gabriella smiled. "It was fun babysitting with you, even if I did get an ice cream cone dropped on my head."

"I'll babysit with you any time you want," Troy stated before leaning in to kiss her. He headed out to his truck as Chad pulled up and he exchanged high-fives with Brianne in passing.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and as Gabriella had predicted, her mom and aunt didn't return until dinner time, but they did come with pizzas in hand.

"Did you have fun today?" Her aunt asked.

"Lots," Brianne replied then proceeded to tell her mom and Gabriella's mom about everything that had happened and they all laughed about the monkey incident.

Gabriella laughed right along then hid her smile behind her can of pop. None of them knew how her adventure in babysitting really ended…and they never would.


	4. Welcome Home Present Tropay Rated M

Note: Still taking requests!! Haven't seen any for Chaylor (and I know there are a lot of Chaylor fans out there) or any for Traylor or anything with Ryan included for that matter! Come on people...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **XxBabyTizzyFanX  
**Couple:** Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Children in the dark make accidents. Accidents in the dark make children, Troy."  
**Setting/Event:** A beach at night  
**Things to Include:**  
- strawberries  
- shells that you can hear the ocean in

Hope you like it...

* * *

**Welcome Home Present**

Troy Bolton looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked good. His hair was perfect, his face was smooth-just the way his girlfriend liked it, and he smelled damn good. He winked at himself then left his room and hurried down the stairs.

"Big date tonight?" Troy skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face his mom.

"Yeah, sorta." He shrugged. "I'll be home by curfew."

"Alright, but remember, children in the dark make accidents, but _accidents_ in the dark make _children_, Troy."

"I know, mom." Troy barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes. It was as if his mom thought that the silly phrase would keep him from having sex with his girlfriend-not that she actually knew he and his girlfriend were sexually active.

"I remind you because I know how easy it is to get caught up in-"

"I have to go now." Troy hurried out of the house before his mom could finish her sentence. He didn't want to hear about his parents' sex life-just the thought of his parents having sex grossed him out.

Before going to his girlfriend's house to pick her up, Troy made two stops. The first was to the grocery store to pick up everything they'd need for their picnic and the second stop was to borrow two very important items that would make the date even more-in his girlfriend's words-_fabulous_.

She was waiting outside for him when he pulled up. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony and she was dressed in a sparkly purple tank top and a pair of jean capris.

"Troy!" She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "I missed you _sooo_ much!"

"I missed you, too, Shar," he replied, breathing in the sweet smell of her raspberry perfume.

Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan had gone back east to visit their grandmother for two weeks and they had just gotten back the night before.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Sharpay asked after they'd both gotten into his car.

"We're going to the beach," Troy said.

"Troy, I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid," Sharpay replied. "We live in land-locked New Mexico, meaning there is other states and Mexico surrounding us. We'd have to drive hours and hours and hours-"

"Shar, just trust me," Troy cut her off. "We're going to put our feet in some sand, hear the ocean and be home before curfew. And we may even have some time for a proper welcome home."

"I trust you, Troy," Sharpay smiled. "I trust you so much, I'm gonna take a quick nap so I'll be refreshed for my welcome home present."

As she napped, Troy quietly listened to the ocean sounds CD he'd purchased with this event in mind and drove the rest of the way to their destination-the stream on his uncle's property. Taking the back entrance, Troy drove his car down the dirt road then parked it.

Reaching over, Troy rubbed Sharpay's shoulder and said, "Shar, we're here."

She sat up and stretched as she looked out the windshield. "Troy, where are we?"

"The beach," he smiled. "Go find a flat spot by the stream." He watched as she headed towards the stream then he opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a picnic basket.

"So this is it?" Sharpay asked when he got to her side. "A picnic by a _stream_? What happened to putting our feet in the sand and hearing the ocean? And what are we supposed to do when it gets dark in like an hour, Troy?"

"Tell you what, you unpack the picnic basket and put the blanket out and I'll get your sand," Troy said before walking off.

Sharpay sighed and pulled a white and red checkered blanket out of the picnic basket and put it on the ground. Then she sat and started to unload the food Troy had packed-fried chicken for himself, a salad for her, a bottle of sparkling cider and some strawberries. At least they wouldn't go hungry.

"Alright," Troy said, coming back over to her. "We have light." He set a red lantern on the blanket. "Sand." He dumped a bucket of sand on the ground near the blanket. "And-courtesy of Chad's mom-we have the sound of the ocean." He held out two conch shells.

"Troy, how can you-" She stopped when he pressed a conch shell up to her ear and she could hear a faint crashing wave. "Oh my god!"

"Told you," he smiled as he set the shells aside. He ran his hands down her legs and slipped her shoes off. "Would you like to walk on the sand with me?"

"I'd love to," Sharpay nodded. He helped her stand then kicked off his own shoes before they stepped onto the small pile of sand. "Where is the sand from?"

"I stole it from the sandbox," Troy shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know, every night you were gone, I dreamed of dancing with you in the sand then, well, you know."

Sharpay smirked as she pulled him back towards the blanket.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes, but not for dinner," her eyes twinkled. "I say we skip it and go straight to dessert. I want my _present_."

"What would your mother say?" Troy asked in mock horror.

"I don't plan on telling her," Sharpay retorted as pulled Troy down with her onto the blanket. "And if you want to live-I don't suggest you tell her either."

"My lips are sealed," Troy promised.

"Not for long," she smirked as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on either side of his head then lowered her lips to his. His hands crept up her sides and cupped her bottom as their kiss deepened and their tongues met for the first time in weeks.

"Ow!" Sharpay exclaimed, pulling away from Troy after he pinched her bottom. She playfully slapped his chest. "Don't do that, Troy Bolton!"

"Couldn't help it," he smiled as he reached over to grab a strawberry. He took a bite then offered the rest to her.

"Yummy." She licked her lips then grabbed another strawberry and fed it to him. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider and shook it before she opened it, spraying it all over them.

"Sharpay!" Troy laughed as he wiped the liquid from his face. "That's gonna get real sticky, really fast."

"Oh well," Sharpay grinned as she pulled her tank top over her head, exposing a strapless rainbow colored bra. "Like it?"

"Love it," Troy smirked as he reached his hands up only to have them knocked away.

"Uh huh," Sharpay shook her finger at him. "I want my _present_." She slid her manicured fingers under his shirt and scrapped them down his ripped abs. Then she pushed his shirt up his torso and helped him take it off.

She leaned over, giving him ample view of her cleavage, and placed butterfly kisses all over his chest and down to his happy trail. Her eyes sought out his and she chewed on her lower lip as her hand massaged his growing member through the rough material of his jeans.

"Shar," he said so softly she almost missed it.

She slid off him and to his side as her fingers quickly undid his jeans then pulled them and his boxers down when he raised his hips off the ground. Her mouth began to water as her eyes fell on his hard member. Gently, she took the shaft in her hand and pumped it all the while watching his eyes flutter close.

Unable to wait any longer, she lowered her mouth to his member and swirled her tongue over the tip before taking him into her mouth. As her mouth bobbed on his manhood, Troy reached over and undid her bra, letting it fall between their bodies, and roughly took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Sharpay pulled him out of her mouth and glared at him as her hand pumped his member.

Troy smiled innocently and sat up, capturing her mouth with his as his hands undid the buttons on her capris. He eased her backwards so he was on top and kissed down her neck before he orally attacked her nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue until they were red. He kissed down her toned stomach and pulled her pants and a matching rainbow thong down her legs. His slender fingers found her hot sex and slid into her easily as his tongue flicked at her most sensitive part.

"Troy," she cried as he lapped at her folds. Her hand found his hair and took a fistful as her heartbeat raced.

He pulled away sooner than she wanted and kissed back up her body before leaning over to grab the condom out of his wallet. He handed it to her then laid on the blanket while she ripped it opened and slid it down his stiff member. She positioned herself above him then guided his stiff member into her sex.

With her arms resting on his abs, she rode his member and he met her thrusts with his own. His hands found her hips and guided them in a rocking motion as her eyes closed and her hands tangled in her hair.

"Troy," she whimpered as her walls clamped down on his member, soaking it in her juices and leading to his own release. She rolled off him and cuddled into his arm as they watched the beautiful sunset that was almost over.

When the sun disappeared, Troy reached over and flicked on the lantern. Then he grabbed several strawberries and fed them to Sharpay and himself.

"Welcome home, Shar," he whispered.

"It's good to be home," she replied. She kissed him then nestled back against his side. "Really good."


	5. Secrets Chadella Rated K

Note: Still taking requests!!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **obsessed elf  
**Couple:** Chad & Gabriella  
**Rating: **don't care  
**Quote:** "Acting can be a good way to hide many secrets"  
**Setting/Event:** Gabi finds out something about Chad that hardly anyone knows  
**Things to Include:**  
- Dance songs  
- Grade

Hope you like it...

* * *

**Secrets**

Chad Danforth rested his head on his hand as his history teacher-Mr. Puck-droned on about some war, which one Chad really wasn't sure.

"Mr. Danforth?"

Chad blinked his eyes and looked up to find Mr. Puck standing next to his desk.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

Chad sheepishly shook his head.

"Would somebody like to fill Mr. Danforth in?" Mr. Puck asked as he made his way back to the front of the classroom.

Chad looked around the room and groaned internally when Taylor McKessie's hand shot into the air.

"Ah, yes, Miss McKessie."

"We're doing group projects on the impact of World War II on American and how it shaped our economy today," Taylor said with her hands folded in front of her on the desk.

"Got that, Mr. Danforth?" Mr. Puck asked. Chad nodded. "Any questions?"

"Can Troy and I be partners?" Chad asked, glancing across the room at his best friend Troy Bolton.

"No, I will be assigning your partners," Mr. Puck stated and the class groaned. "And I'll start with you, Mr. Danforth, let's see who shall I pair your up with?" His eyes scanned the list in front of him. "Ah, yes, that will be perfect. Mr. Danforth you will be partnered with Miss Montez."

Chad turned around in his seat and saw the tan skinned, raven haired Gabriella Montez who'd only been at East High for a semester. Dressed in a white button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants she made even Taylor McKessie seem normal and less dorky in her skirts and t-shirts.

"Why don't you two start brainstorming while I pair up the rest of the groups," Mr. Puck suggested.

Chad didn't move, so Gabriella picked up her black messenger bag and plopped into the empty desk next to him, smoothing out her pants.

"I think it would be really interesting if we looked at the roll of women in the work place," Gabriella said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Did anything catch your interest?"

"I don't care," Chad shrugged.

"Listen, Chad, I will not do this project by myself," Gabriella said in hushed tones as her eyes roared with fire. "I get good grades and I do not accept anything lower then a B, so we're going to do this project together and we're going to make it outstanding, got that?"

Chad nodded.

"Excellent," Gabriella smiled as the bell rang. "I'll see you after school."

Before Chad could tell her he had basketball practice after school, Gabriella was out the door and no doubt speed walking to her next class.

"Gabriella Montex, ouch man," Troy said as he and Chad causally strolled to their next class. "I'd rather be partnered with Sharpay and I can't stand her."

"Who'd you get paired up with?" Chad asked him.

"Kelsi Neilsen," Troy shrugged. "Could have been worse."

Chad shook his head as he and Troy walked into their next class.

In the semester she'd been at East High, Gabriella had quickly befriended squeaky clean and nerdy Taylor McKessie, but had actually replaced Taylor as the school's biggest nerd and goody-goody. Chad could only imagine the sweatshop like conditions he would suffer through while they did their project.

"Hey Chad," Gabriella greeted walking up to his locker after school. "Do you want to go to the library?"

"I have basketball practice until five," he replied. "Coach will get mad if I miss it."

"Alright, what about tomorrow?"

"I have practice everyday after school. Sorry."

"It's alright, we'll figure something out," she shrugged before walking away.

Chad shook his head then headed to the locker room to get ready for practice. Then he hit the hard-court with his teammates and ran drills.

When he got home at 5:30 or so, he headed straight for the kitchen to get food.

"Hey mom," he greeted as grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter.

"A pretty girl showed up a couple minutes ago," his mom informed him. "Said you two are doing a school project together, so I sent her up to my office. There's plenty of room for you two to spread out and the computer is in there."

Chad groaned and bit into his apple before he headed up the stairs to his mom's office. The door was open and he could see Gabriella's stuff on the desk, but no Gabriella. Cautious, he eased into the room and spotted her looking at the pictures on the wall.

Shit! The pictures! Maybe she wouldn't-

"You took ballet?" Gabriella asked, turning around to look at him.

Shit!

"You looked so precious in your little black tights," she laughed. "And as the Nutcracker."

"I was 6 and my mom made me," he stated as he crossed his arms. "Now can you forget you ever saw those pictures and tell me why you're here? Oh and how you knew where I lived."

"Oh get off it, Chad, everybody has embarrassing secrets," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And I'm here to work on our project and Taylor told me where you lived."

"If everybody has embarrassing secrets then what's your?" Chad asked her.

"You couldn't handle my secret," Gabriella shrugged as she sat down. "So while you were at practice I did some research-"

They met every night after practice for the rest of the week and every night Chad asked Gabriella what her secret was and she always answer the same way, telling him that he couldn't handle her secret.

Chad decided to try one more time on Friday night as he walked her out to her car.

"What's your big secret, Gabriella?" He asked.

"Meet me at 2457 Jefferson St. tomorrow at 11pm and I'll tell you," Gabriella replied before she got in her car and drove away.

The next evening, Chad parked his car near the place Gabriella told him to meet her. He spotted her dressed in a long, dark trench coat.

"Rain in the forecast?" He teased as he walked up.

"You're late, come on," she pulled him into the building and he was surprised to find it packed with teenagers.

"What is this place?" He yelled over the dance remix songs.

"Underage club," Gabriella yelled back as she pulled off her trench coat exposing a mid-drift baring halter top and a miniskirt.

"Holy shit!" Chad exclaimed. "You- you're."

"Come on," she laughed and led him onto the dance floor and it was there that he saw that her normally makeup free face was decked out in black eye liner and a dark red lipstick. As they danced, his eyes shifted down her amazing body and he saw a jewel in her belly button.

They danced to a couple more songs before she led him off the dance floor and up the stairs to a sitting area.

"You dance pretty well," she said as she sat down.

"Why?" Chad asked. He was still dumbfounded about what he'd learned about Gabriella.

"Why what?" Gabriella asked.

"At school you're such a goody-goody and you don't show any skin and now-" he gestured to her current outfit. "-and your belly piercing. You're like two different people."

"It's called acting, Chad," Gabriella shrugged. "Acting can be a good way to hide many secrets."

"But why?"

"My mom expects me to get straight A's and I do that for her, but this is for me."

"And the clothes?"

"I've always gone to uniform required schools and it feels weird not wearing a uniform."

"Oh."

"What about you, Chad, how long did you take ballet?"

"Four years," Chad replied. "But I swear if you tell anybody, I'll-"

"Neither of us will tell anybody anything," Gabriella stated. "What is said between the two of us stays here, capeesh?"

"Duh!" Chad replied.

"Did you like ballet?" Gabriella asked him.

"It was okay, more embarrassing then anything else," Chad shrugged. "Troy's the only other person who knows, but I always used the excuse that I had to visit my dad and I finally convinced my mom to let me quit when I was 8."

"I've heard it's good for basketball," Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, I guess," Chad replied. "Wanna dance?"

"Love to," Gabriella smiled.

They danced to one last song then they both headed to their respective homes and Gabriella came over the next day and they finished up their project and were the first to volunteer to present on Monday morning.

Their presentation went off without a hitch and Mr. Puck gave them both an A before calling up the next group.

After class, Troy flung his arm around Chad's shoulders as they walked out of the room. "So, now that you're free, you wanna stay the night Saturday night?" He asked.

"I have plans," Chad replied as his eyes met Gabriella's.


	6. Can't Get Enough of Your Love CT Rated M

Note: Still taking requests!!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **Yellow-Queen18  
**Couple:** Chad & Taylor  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "You know what sugar? You look extra hot when you're surrounded by a tub full of bubbles"  
**Setting/Event:** A hot tub in the evening  
**Things to Include:**  
- Pink and white marshmallows  
- A 'Barry White' CD

Wrote this story in like 50 minutes total... I was totally inspired (plus I love Chaylor!!)

* * *

**Can't Get Enough of Your Love**

A freshman at the University of Albuquerque, Taylor McKessie had jumped at the chance to housesit for her aunt and uncle while they toured Europe for two weeks. Sure she loved rooming with her best friend Gabriella Montez, but sometimes, a girl just needed her space and Taylor was pretty sure she'd have enough space on her aunt and uncle's 10 acre property outside of Albuquerque. So much so, that she invited her boyfriend to come along for the adventure.

The property was in the middle of nowhere and there were no neighbors around, which was another reason she had invited Chad Danforth to come with her-she was terrified of being the only person for miles.

It was late Friday night and Chad was driving them back to her aunt and uncle's house. They'd been at the University of Albuquerque basketball game, Chad playing and Taylor cheering in the stands.

"What should we do when we get there?" Taylor asked him.

"Hot tub," Chad replied as he kept his eyes glued to the road.

"I should have known," Taylor laughed as she leaned back in her seat. They'd been staying at her aunt and uncle's house since Sunday and had spent every evening in the hot tub.

Chad pulled onto the dirt driveway and parked his car. Then they went into the house and went to their respective rooms-Chad's was the guestroom and Taylor was staying in her aunt and uncle's room-and changed into their swimsuits.

"You want anything to eat?" Taylor asked him as they walked through the kitchen to the backdoor.

"Do you have marshmallows?" Chad asked. Taylor laughed. "What? They sound really good right now."

"I'll see what I can find," Taylor replied. "You get some music."

Chad nodded and went into the den to browse through Taylor's uncle's CD collection. He passed by all the rock music and he smirked when he saw Taylor's uncle had Barry White's Greatest Hits CD. He pulled it off the shelf then headed out to the enclosed hot tube where Taylor was waiting.

"I found some Valentine's day marshmallows," Taylor replied, holding up a bag of pink and white marshmallows. "But they're pretty stale."

"Oh well," Chad shrugged. He helped her lift the cover on the hot tube then helped her in before he turned to put the CD in. He put it on the third track and put his hand to his mouth like he was holding a microphone and waited for the music to begin before he turned around and faced her, mouthing the words that Barry White spoke:

_I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough_

Taylor giggled as she watched him sing and dance along to the music.

_My darling, I  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love, babe_

He kicked off his flip flops and climbed up the steps and got in the hot tub.

_  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
It's like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie, oh, no, babe_

He danced around the hot tube, splashing water all over the place.

_Tell me, what can I say, what am I gonna do  
How should I feel when everything is you  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet  
_

He pulled her up so they were both standing in the center of the hot tub and kissed her, his tongue meeting hers.

_Girl, all I know  
Is every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Look what you got me doin'_

His show was forgotten as they lowered themselves so he was sitting in corner of the hot tub with her straddling his lap._  
_  
_Darling, I  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love, babe, oh, no, babe_

His hands slid around her and pulled the strings on her bikini top, freeing her heavy chest from the flimsy material. They broke the kiss long enough for her to pull the top over her head then threw it over her shoulder before she pressed her naked chest against his.

_Girl, if I can only make you see  
And make you understand  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand, oh, well, babe_

Their kiss broke apart and she rested her hands on his strong shoulders and tipped her head back as he assaulted her neck and shoulders with his mouth then continued her assault by taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking and nipping at it until it was red and swollen.

_How can I explain all the things I feel  
You've given me so much, girl, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you more and more each time  
Girl, what am I gonna do because you're blowin' my mind  
_

Her finger nails dug into his shoulders as his hands dropped below the water and rubbed her womanhood through her wet bikini bottoms. Capturing her lips with his, he pushed her bikini bottom aside as slid his finger into her hot sex then slid a second in. She rode his fingers until she came with a whimper.

_I get the same old feelin'  
Every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Look what you got me doin'  
_

Pulling out of his embrace, she pulled her bikini bottoms off then helped him slide his trunks off. Her hand wrapped around his hard member and slid up and down the shaft before she climbed back onto his lap and kissed him hard on the mouth.

_Darling, I  
Can't get enough of your love, babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love, babe  
_

He guided his manhood into her hot sex and the water sloshed around them as their bodies moved in sync with her matching each of his thrusts with her own.

_Oh, my darling, I  
Can't get enough of your love, babe, oh, babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love, babe  
_

Her mouth found his and their tongues tangoed as their bodies prepared for their release.

_Darling, I  
Can't get enough of your love, babe_

He came first, shooting his juices into her sex and she followed a few thrusts later, crying out his name as she did.

She pressed her forehead against his as their chests heaved and fell in sync. The CD had ended long ago, but neither had noticed.

"That was amazing," she said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. He just nodded. "Do you want me to turn on the jets?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

She stood up and leaned over the edge to adjust the jets.

"You look hot," he commented as he enjoyed the view of her body in all it's glory. "We should have gone naked in here every night."

"You know what, sugar? You look extra hot when you're surrounded by a tub full of bubbles," Taylor smirked as she came back to him, straddling his lap once again.

"You think so?" Chad asked.

"Know so," Taylor replied and crashed her lips against his, ready for another round.

_Lyrics are from the song "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe" by Barry White_


	7. Spring Break Traylor Rated M

Note: Still taking requests!! Also, if you've requested a story and it hasn't been written yet, I apologize, but I write as I get inspired... some stories come to me easier than others... but I promise they will all be written.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **Yellow-Queen18  
**Couple:** Troy & Taylor  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Well you know how it goes, whatever happens in Tijuana, stays in Tijuana"  
**Setting/Event:** A plane toilet  
**Things to Include:**  
- A mexican hat  
- Sun screen spray (factor 20)

This one is a lot longer than the others have been because I had to include a background story before I could write the scene requested... but I like it! Read and review please!!

* * *

Spring Break

Stepping back, Taylor McKessie surveyed her bedroom, trying to see if she'd forgotten to pack anything.

"Come on, Taylor," her roommate Becky Cramer called from the living room. "The cab is gonna be here in like 15 minutes!"

"Coming," Taylor called back. She zipped up her suitcase then hauled it out of her room.

It had taken Becky two years, but she had finally convinced Taylor to go someplace with her for Spring Break. As soon as she had said yes, Becky bought plane tickets and reserved a hotel room for the two of them in Tijuana, Mexico.

While Becky was stoked about their vacation, Taylor was nervous and had a feeling that something was going to happen during Spring Break, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or a bad one.

Taylor's apprehension grew as she and Becky boarded the airplane. She hated flying-always had-and wished she and Becky were driving to Mexico, but since Becky's parents were paying for the trip and insisted on the girls flying because it was "safer," Taylor didn't have a choice.

Trying to calm her nerves as she waited for everyone to board the plane, Taylor closed her eyes and took several deep calming breaths.

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie?"

Her eyes opened and found a familiar set of blue ones-ones she hadn't seen since the fall after senior year.

"You don't remember me? I'm Troy Bolton-"

"We went to kindergarten through 12th grade together," Taylor finished as she studied his face. He looked exactly the same-no facial hair, piercing blue eyes and a killer smile.

Taylor opened her mouth to say something else, but Becky stood up and offered Troy her hand. "Hi, Troy, I'm Becky, Taylor's roommate." She looked up and down. "She didn't tell me she went to high school with a fox like you."

Troy shifted uncomfortably then looked away when he heard his name called. "I guess I'll see you later, Taylor," he said, flashing her one of his killer smiles. "It was nice meeting you, Becky."

Taylor watched him head towards the back of the plane where his seat was.

"God, he was so hot," Becky stated as she dropped into her seat. "Why didn't you tell me they grew 'em like that in New Mexico?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and decided against telling Becky that Troy lived in Los Angeles, just like they did.

Seeing Troy again made Taylor think of her other friends from high school and how they'd all gone separate ways for college. Her ex-boyfriend (and Troy's best friend) Chad Danforth was playing baseball in Oklahoma, her best friend (and Troy's ex-girlfriend) Gabriella Montez was in Texas, Kelsi Nielsen had opted to stay in New Mexico for school, Sharpay Evans was in New York City pursuing an career on Broadway, Sharpay's twin brother Ryan Evans was also in New York City but going to school, Zeke Baylor was at a cooking school in Europe, Jason Cross was in Utah and while she and Troy both were going to school in Los Angeles, she was at UCLA and he was at USC.

They'd been best friends during their senior year and had promised that they'd keep in contact…it had been a nice goal, but they had all gotten so busy with their new friends and new lives their friendship had fallen to the wayside. At one point they'd all been listed on Taylor's Top 8 friends on myspace…now none of them were and she doubted she was in any of their Top 8's either.

"We're here!" Becky squealed as she grabbed Taylor's hand, jolting her out of her thoughts. "I can't wait to get on the beach then party all night!! This is going to be some much fun!!"

Taylor shook her head, thankful that the flight had ended so quickly, yet wishing she wouldn't have to get off the plane and join the madness that was Spring Break in Tijuana.

After getting their bags and going through customs, Taylor and Becky made their way to bus that would take them to their hotel.

"Hey, Taylor."

She turned and saw Troy standing behind her, with a backpack on his back and a small duffle bag in his hand.

"Hey," she replied.

"You don't look very excited as the other people that are here to experience Spring Break," he observed.

"Neither do you," she retorted.

"Yeah, well, I've been here before," he shrugged. "I wanted to go somewhere different, but the guys insisted we come back here."

"Ah, well, I'm only here because Becky has nagged me about coming to Spring Break since we were freshman and I finally gave in last fall just to get her to shut up," Taylor replied.

"Gotta try everything at least once, right?" Troy smiled as the bus pulled up.

Taylor nodded and boarded the bus after Becky did and took the seat next to her.

When she and Troy had first realized they'd be in Los Angeles together-though at different schools-they figured it would be better than having nobody to turn to. After hanging out with each other a couple times, they realized that without Chad and Gabriella there, they really had nothing in common. And while Taylor knew that if she got into trouble she could call him for help and vise versa, they didn't hang out anymore.

Since the bus was full, Troy and his friends opted to wait for the next bus to come to take them to their hotel. It gave time for Troy think about Taylor again-as he had done on the plane. He couldn't believe how hot she was looking and he knew it wasn't because she spent hours in the mirror-no Taylor had never and would never be one of those types of girls. She'd always been a natural beauty, a little on the big side, but ever confident of herself.

Troy couldn't help feeling like he was doing something bad as he thought about Taylor. She was Chad's girl, though a part of his body reminded him that she wasn't Chad's girl anymore and hadn't been since the summer after senior year. But still, Chad was the closet thing to a brother that Troy had… but Chad would understand, right? He was engaged to another girl, so it wasn't like he could take claim on Taylor anymore…

_Where had that come from?_ Troy thought as he shook his head. Bumping into Taylor sure was putting weird thoughts in his head, though he didn't think he could blame it all on Taylor-it was hot outside and he hadn't eaten since breakfast…

When he and his friends finally got to the hotel, they checked in and went up to the two rooms they had booked. They dropped off their stuff then headed out to find food.

As he ate his chili burger, Troy found his mind wondering what Taylor and her friend where doing for dinner. Had they found a good food place where the waiters spoke English or had they found a hole in the wall place and struggling to order? And where would they go to party tonight? Would they go to one of the good clubs or would they end up at one of the trashy ones?

"Earth to Troy." He blinked and his eyes focused in on a hand waving in front of his face. He looked away from the hand and saw his roommate Justin Elk laughing at him.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"You got chili all over your face man," Justin stated as he tossed Troy a napkin.

"Thanks," Troy replied as he used the napkin to clean up his face. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well while you were daydreaming, we decided we're going to the Hook tonight," their friend Jesse Hansen stated. "That sound good to you?"

Troy nodded.

After they finished eating their dinner, they returned to the hotel to take naps before they went out to party. Troy and Justin went into their room while Jesse and his roommate Blake Chesney went into their room.

Troy fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow and woke up around 9pm when his alarm went off. Feeling hungry, he grabbed his keycard and exited the room to visit the vending machine. He was on his way back when he saw a familiar person opening their door.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said, startling her. "Sorry."

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," Taylor replied, her heart still racing.

"Well if you would stop following me-"

"I'm not following you!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'm just teasing, Tay," he laughed. "What did you have for dinner?"

"We went to restaurant in the hotel," Taylor replied. "What about you?"

"The crab and chili shack down the road," Troy stated. "You should try it, it's really good."

"Crab _and_ chili?" Taylor made a disgusted face.

"They serve crab and chili, not together," Troy laughed. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"We hadn't decided yet," Taylor replied. "I was thinking I'd go to bed early."

"Oh come on, Taylor, live a little," Troy stated. "Tell you what, you and Becky can come hang out with me and my friends tonight."

"I don't know, Troy…"

"It's safer than the two of you or just Becky going out alone," Troy stated.

"I'll talk to Becky about it," Taylor replied.

"Awesome, we'll meet you out here in an hour," Troy said before going back into his room.

Taylor went into her room and told Becky about Troy's offer.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Becky squealed before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom to get ready.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled a pair of jean shorts and a tank top out of her suitcase. It wasn't until Becky came out wearing a black miniskirt and tube top that Taylor felt under dressed, but the knock on the door told her she'd have to go as she was.

When the door opened and Taylor and Becky walked out of their room, Troy felt relieved when he saw Taylor wasn't dressed to impress. He knew from personal experience that the girls who dressed for attention got it and frankly, he didn't want other guys to notice Taylor because other guys were idiots, especially when they were drunk.

"You guys look great," Troy said before introducing the girls to his friends. He could tell from the look in Justin's eyes that his friend was interested in Becky. He let his friends and Becky start walking before he fell into step with Taylor. "You've been to parties, right?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, so you know to keep an eye on your drink at all times and to look out for grabby hands," Troy stated.

"Yes, Troy," she nodded. "What, are you going to babysit me all night?" She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she hoped he would.

"If you want me to," Troy shrugged. "I mean, I don't want anything to happen to you, especially when I invited you to come along."

"But won't you miss out on all the girls dancing around topless?" Taylor asked. Troy didn't answer-he didn't know how. "Isn't that what you come here for, Troy?"

"Well sorta, I mean, I come here to have fun," Troy shrugged. "I can have fun with you."

"Troy, we have nothing in common," Taylor reminded him.

"We'll have a lot in common once we get some alcohol in our bodies," Troy stated. "I remember a certain person who can't shut up when she gets drunk."

"I'm not drinking that much tonight," Taylor stated but by the time they were in the club and surrounded by partiers she was singing a different tune. "I need a big drink."

Troy just laughed and paid for their drinks before leading her to a table in the back. He observed her as she drank and found his eyes falling to her heavy chest. He'd always been jealous that Chad had gotten to play with them while he was stuck with Gabriella's smaller chest.

"Troy."

He looked up at her eyes when he heard her say his name and felt his face flush because he knew he'd been caught.

"Sorry."

"Hey kids," Justin greeted as he and Becky arrived at the table with drinks in hand. "Having fun?"

"Lots," Troy replied.

"Taylor, you have to get out there and dance!" Becky exclaimed. "Put your dance classes to work and shake what your momma gave you!"

"Bec, I don't feel like dancing," Taylor told her friend.

"I didn't ask if you felt like it," Becky said, grabbing her hand. "Come on. Justin, Troy, grab your drinks, we're dancing!"

Taylor suddenly found herself on the dance floor dancing with Troy. He had nothing on Chad. Chad was a born dancer with lots of rhythm. Troy… well he tried, but Taylor found herself biting back a giggle as they danced together. While some girls might have viewed his sad attempt at dancing a turn off, Taylor saw it as another thing that made Troy who he was.

Three drinks later, Taylor was fully enjoying herself as she danced close with Troy, their bodies moving in sync with the music. They'd been dancing close all night, but when his hands landed on her hips, Taylor almost stopped dancing. She found herself turning around and staring him in the eyes before she pressed her lips to his.

Troy was surprised at how forward Taylor was being, but that didn't stop him from pulling her body closer to his as they kissed for the very first time. As her full lips moved against his, Troy made a mental note that Chad was right when he said how amazing of a kisser Taylor was.

_Chad._

Taylor must have remembered him too, for she pulled away and said, "I think I should go back to my room and go to bed."

Normally when a girl said that to him, it meant she wanted him to come back with her and do everything but go to sleep, but he knew she meant and he agreed. They'd taken things a step to far.

When they got back to the hotel the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hanging on his door and Troy sighed. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Becky's in there with him," Taylor stated. "You can sleep in her bed, if you'd like."

"Thanks," Troy replied. He followed her into the room then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into one of the double beds while she was in the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a thin white tank top, dropped her dirty clothes into a bag hanging from the dresser then climbed into the other double bed. "Night Taylor."

"Night."

But sleep didn't come to Troy. He felt guilty. He'd kissed Taylor, _Chad's_ Taylor. Finally deciding he had to call and talk to Chad, he crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, hoping he'd get coverage.

"Ello?" Chad answered, still half asleep.

"It's me," Troy whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing calling me at 3 in the morning?" Chad grumbled.

"I kissed Taylor," Troy told him.

"That's nice," Chad replied. "Night."

"No! Chad! I kissed Taylor _McKessie_," Troy stated.

"I don't care if you kissed the Queen of England, Troy," Chad yawned. "Let me go back to sleep."

"Chad, come on, I kissed your ex-girlfriend and we're like brothers, you have to have something to say," Troy said.

"Fine, I told you she was a good kisser," Chad stated. "Now shut up and let me get back to sleep."

Troy sighed as he hung up the phone. _Well that wasn't any help, though he was half asleep-maybe he'd wake up later and call and bitch him out_, Troy thought as he headed back to bed.

Troy woke up hours later and saw Taylor leaning over her suitcase wearing nothing but a bra or maybe it was a bikini top, he couldn't tell.

"Morning," she smiled at him. "There's aspirin and a breakfast burrito for you on the table."

Troy grumbled his thanks and stood up to get the food and take the aspirin for his mild hangover.

"So what are you going to do today?" Taylor asked him.

"Do?" Troy asked confused. He didn't do anything except party at night when he was on Spring Break, surely she knew that.

"Yeah, like go sight seeing or go to the beach," Taylor replied.

"I don't do any of that," Troy replied then took a bite of the burrito.

"Really?" Taylor was surprised, though she wasn't sure why-Troy, and Chad for that matter, had never been found of her and Gabriella's educational adventures.

_Gabriella_.

Guilt filled Taylor's stomach as she thought of her old best friend. She'd made out with Troy last night as if there wasn't any history between them… well there wasn't anything between them personally but they were forever connected for having dated each others best friends.

"Where did you want to go?" Troy asked her.

"I thought the beach would be fun," Taylor shrugged. "And maybe going to check out some of the local market places."

Troy sighed as he finished his burrito. He couldn't let her wander around Tijuana by herself-there was no telling what kind of trouble she could find herself in. He'd give up his day of sleeping to let her have some fun.

"I'll go with you," he told her.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "It could be fun."

And it was, he admitted to himself later as he and Taylor sat in the restaurant he told her about, each wearing sombreros on their heads and laughing about old times.

"Do you remember the time we were all playing Dance Dance Revolution and you split your pants?" She laughed as his face turned red.

"That was embarrassing," Troy shook his head. "I never was good at that game."

"You just didn't have enough practice," Taylor shrugged as she took a sip of her piña colada. "Chad was always playing it."

Troy nodded and looked at his phone when he felt it vibrate. It was Chad. "Excuse me for a second," he said before walking away. "Hello?"

"Did you call me at like 3am?" Chad asked him.

"Yes," Troy replied. "I told you I kissed Taylor."

"I thought it was a dream until I was looking at my received calls list," Chad laughed. "You really kissed Taylor?"

"Yeah and look man, I'm sor-"

"Why are you sorry, Troy?" Chad asked him. "I'm with Rachel now, I've moved on with my life and you can too, even if it is with Taylor."

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, Chad," Troy stated. "You're supposed to yell and call me a dick for kissing your ex-girlfriend."

"Tell ya what, I'll hang up on you," Chad laughed then did just as he said.

Troy looked at the phone and shook his head before he walked back over to the table.

"Everything alright?" Taylor asked him.

"Yup," Troy nodded as their food arrived. "So since we're talking about old times, have you heard from anybody recently?"

"Nope," Taylor shook her head. "Since my parents moved I don't have any reason to go back there. What about you?"

"Just Chad," Troy shrugged. "Did you know he was engaged?"

"Yeah, I saw the update on his Facebook," Taylor replied. "Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Troy said. "I've only met her a couple times, but from what I can tell she's good for him."

"That's good," Taylor said and took another sip of her drink as their conversation came to a stand still.

"So what do we want to do tonight?" Troy asked after a few minutes.

"You decide," Taylor replied.

"We could go to that bonfire party that we were invited to," he suggested. "It shouldn't be as crazy as the clubs."

"Alright, that sounds good," Taylor nodded. "What should I wear?"

"What you have on is fine," Troy replied. Before they had left for their all day shopping trip she'd thrown a blue sundress over her black bikini and slipped on a pair of flip flops. "I don't plan on changing."

"Okay, so what do we want to do while we wait for dusk?" Taylor asked him.

"We could do sit on the beach," Troy suggested. "Get some drinks to go…"

After paying for their dinner, Troy and Taylor walked over to a little market and bought a six pack of fruity alcohol-Troy had let her pick, but secretly, he liked the flavors too. Once they paid, they headed down to the beach and sat down in the warm sand.

By the time the sun had set and the bonfire was roaring, Taylor and Troy had finished off all six bottles of alcohol and were both carrying around cups of beer. Taylor was dancing in the sand next to him and Troy couldn't keep his eyes of her bouncing chest. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Her eyes met his after they broke apart and she chewed on her lower lip.

"I want you," he whispered.

"We can't," she replied. "It'd be too complicated back home."

"It doesn't have to be," he insisted and she gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "Well, you know how it goes, whatever happens in Tijuana, stays in Tijuana."

"That's Vegas, you idiot," Taylor replied.

"Please, Taylor, come on," Troy begged. "You're so hot and I want to get my hands on you-"

"Yeah, I know, you keep staring at my breasts," Taylor retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It'll be too awkward, Troy."

"Fine," Troy pouted before he stalked away to nurse his wounds with the rest of his beer.

Taylor sighed and went over to him, collapsing onto the sand next to him. "It's not like I haven't thought about it, Troy," she said, he looked up at her in surprise. "I have, but it's difficult. You're Chad's best friend, practically his brother."

"He doesn't give a shit," Troy muttered against his bottle. "I called him and expected him to curse me out, but he doesn't give a shit." He looked over and saw the pained expression on Taylor's face. "God, Tay, he didn't mean it like that. Sure you'll always have a place in his heart, but he's moved on and he said you and I should both move on, even if it's with each other."

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel," Taylor told him. She stood up then helped him up and they walked back to the hotel in silence. Since Justin and Becky would no doubt be go to his room later, Troy grabbed clothes for the next day then went into Taylor's room.

The next morning, Troy and Taylor were both battling hangovers worse than the ones the day before. This time it was Troy who got up, got the aspirin and food and delivered it to Taylor. Then they decided to hit the beach since neither of them wanted to do anything except lay the on the beach.

It was late morning when they got down to the beach, but it was pretty empty as they laid their blankets down side-by-side. Taylor seemed to have forgiven Troy for the things said the night before as she laid down, put her sunglasses on and covered her face with the sombrero.

Troy sat down and moved his eyes up her body, taking in ever bump and curve. God he wanted her.

"Troy, did you bring any sunscreen down with you?" Taylor asked him awhile later as she sat up.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, picking up the bottle. "It's SPF 20, is that okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She took the bottle from his out stretched hands and squirted some into her hands before she began to massage it onto her skin. A lump formed in Troy's throat as her hands moved all over her body. "Will you put it on my back?" He nodded and squirted some into his hands and began to massage it into her skin.

Taylor bit back a moan as his hands massaged her back. His strong hands worked out the knots in her back as he rubbed in the sunscreen. She'd always given Chad backrubs, but he'd never returned the favor. She loved the way Troy touched massaged her back, forceful but delicate at the same time, wanting her to experience pleasure not pain.

She turned her face to look at him then twisted her body so her lips could touch his. Then ever so slowly, she lowered herself back onto her towel and pulled him down with her, still attached at the lips. Her hands ran over his back and pulled him closer to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as his left hand cupped her breast then her eyes fluttered closed again and he took that as permission to go on.

He rubbed her nipple through the material of her swimsuit then pushed the material aside and rubbed it with his thumb and forefinger. His mouth left hers and kissed down her neck then he licked the area around her nipple before he sucked on it. Then he did the same to her other nipple. Oh, the pleasure he felt holding her breasts in his hands.

He studied her pleasure that was written all over her face as his hand crept down between their bodies and into the bottoms of her bikini. Her eyes flew open as his thumb graze her womanhood and she whispered, "Not here."

"Where?" He asked her. He knew they couldn't go far, he was sporting a tell-tell sign as to what they had been doing. His eyes searched the beach and he saw the changing booths. "Come on."

They grabbed their stuff and she walked in front of him as they walked to the booth. They slipped into an empty one and he flipped the latch as she dropped their stuff on the bench. Their mouths immediately found one another and soon they were pulling off their clothes.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked him.

He didn't.

"Fuck," he muttered as he sat down on the bench. "How are we-" He stopped when she got on her knees in front of him and started to jerk him off. His eyes closed and his heart raced as her mouth closed over his manhood and she worked him until he came, squirting all over her.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she said. They quickly got dressed and all but ran back to the hotel, only to find Becky in her room and Justin in his.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Taylor asked Becky.

"I thought I'd go down to the pool," Becky shrugged. "You want to come down with me?"

"Maybe later," Taylor replied. She waited patiently for Becky to get her things and leave the room then let Troy in when he knocked.

"I thought she'd never leave," he muttered as they hung the do not disturb sign on the doorknob then locked the door.

"Did you bring it?" Taylor asked and he nodded. "Good." She pushed her lips into his again and they pulled off each other clothes before they fell back onto her bed. He slipped on the condom then he slid into her. She came crying his name a few minutes later and he followed with a grunt.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and soon Troy and Taylor were standing by their respective roommates waiting to board the plane that would take them back to the real world-the world where they were just Troy and Taylor, former classmates who had dated each others friends.

Troy knew Taylor knew that he was watching her and it annoyed him that she wouldn't look up at him. He had to know if she really wanted to go back to that world, because he wouldn't admit it if she didn't.

They boarded the plane in silence then went to their respective seats. As soon as the seatbelt light went off, Troy got up and headed for the bathroom, passing Taylor's seat on the way.

She waited until he'd disappeared before she got out of her seat and followed him. She rapped on the door a few times before and could hear him moving around in there.

Pissed beyond hell that somebody was repeatedly knocking, Troy threw open the door and was ready to cuss them out when he saw Taylor standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked him.

"Ye-yeah." He stepped aside so she could come in then locked the door. "What's up?"

Instead of replying, she pressed her lips against his and pulled his body tight against hers. Her hands found the button on his jeans and worked them down before she slipped her hand inside his boxers.

"Taylor," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want any of that to stay in Tijuana," she replied as she caressed his manhood. "Do you?" He shook his head as his hands slipped under the skirt she was wearing-no panties.

"Did you plan this?" He asked, looking up at her.

"No exactly," she replied, pulling her underwear from the waist of her skirt. "But kinda."

"Hot," he stated as he bent her over the sink and slid his hard manhood into her. The excitement of being in the air and the possibility that they could be heard made it so neither lasted very long and they came together.

She left the bathroom first then he followed a few minutes later, winking at her as he went back to his seat. She grinned and closed her eyes. The nervous feeling in her stomach was gone and she knew that what happened between her and Troy was what she had been sensing before she'd left.

"Bet you're glad I finally talked you into coming," Becky smiled, knowingly.

Taylor smiled back and looked over at Troy, he was turned towards her and tossed a crumpled up piece of paper to her. She opened it and laughed when she saw he'd written "_Can I be the first person on your top 8?_" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes!" He said a little too loudly, causing her to laugh. His eyes twinkled as the people around him told him to shut up.

Taylor took a deep breath and smiled knowing she'd just had the best-and most life changing-spring break of her life.


	8. Member Privileges Jasella Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please save us both sometime and use the form on the Introduction page of this story when you request something. The idea of this is for you guys to request certain settings, quotes or random tidbits about a story that you'd like me to write... requests that simple say 'please write another insert couple here' will be ignored starting now...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **itsasimpleILYx3  
**Couple:** Jason & Gabriella  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting/Event:** After work at Lava Springs one day.

I got inspired for this story today... not exactly sure how it happened... but today was a really good day... I got a job that pays 10 an hour!! I'm very, very excited!! I start Monday!!

* * *

**Member Privileges**

Gabriella Montez sighed as the sunset behind the red mountains leaving the sky a hazy red. She hated the end of the day-especially during the summer when it meant she had to leave her job at the Lava Springs Country Club, go home and do nothing until her friends got off work.

She loved being a lifeguard at Lava Springs, but seriously, who wouldn't? She got to sit in the sun and watch people of all ages splash around the pool. She loved the noise, so when the pool closed at night and she was left by herself to clean up the pool area in silence.

Skimming the net over the water too catch any derbies, Gabriella sighed. Her best friend Taylor McKessie would be working for at least two more hours and Taylor's boyfriend Chad Danforth-who Gabriella viewed as an acquaintance more than a friend-would be stuck in the dining room serving for a couple hours too.

"What some help?" A deep voice behind her asked.

Gabriella spun around in surprise and saw Jason Cross standing behind her. Jason was a classmate of Gabriella's at East High and was one of Chad's best friends, but unlike her and Chad, Jason's family had enough to send him to college, so he hadn't felt the need to get a summer job. He might as well have, though, for he was always hanging around the club, but unlike Sharpay Evans-the daughter of the country club's owners-he didn't rub his status in the faces of his classmates.

"You really want to help?" Gabriella asked him.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to," Jason pointed out.

"Alright," Gabriella smiled. "You can collect the towels."

With his help, the job got done twice as fast and before Gabriella knew it, she was ready to drop off the dirty towels and punch out for the day.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jason asked her as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts.

"A whole lot of nothing," she replied. "Taylor doesn't get off for another two hours and I'm sure she and Chad will go out or something." Oh how she hadn't being single while her best friend had a boyfriend.

"You want to get some dinner with me?" Jason asked her. "We can eat here or some where else, if you'd like."

Gabriella couldn't believe that Jason was asking her out. Sure it was cliché, but she was a nobody and he was a basketball player… okay, so maybe that's how Taylor started out too, but Taylor had known Chad since elementary school, Gabriella had only been at East High for a semester. It was still a shocker that she'd even found a job this summer-Chad's best friend Troy Bolton had gotten a job at Lava Springs, then he got Chad a job, then Chad got Taylor a job and Taylor got her the job.

"Gabriella?" He said, drawing her attention back to him. "Dinner?"

"Sure," she found herself answering.

"Great," Jason smiled. "Is here okay or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Here is fine," Gabriella shrugged. "I just have to change."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the dining room," Jason told her.

Gabriella quickly took the dirty towels to the laundry area, punched out then ran to the girls' locker room to change into her street clothes-very glad that she had worn a dress that morning. She fixed her hair and applied lip gloss before she headed to the dining room.

"Miss Montez, the dining room is off limits to all employees who are not waitstaff," Mr. Fulton said as he pulled out his little notebook.

Across the room, Jason saw what was happening and hurried over to help Gabriella out. He slipped his arm around her waist and said, "She's with me."

Mr. Fulton pursed his lips, but put his notebook back in his suit jacket. "Sorry about the mix up, Mr. Cross," he said, before he turned and left the dining room through the kitchen.

Jason led Gabriella to his table and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thanks," she smiled after he pushed her chair in.

"Don't mention it," he replied as he sat down.

"Hey Jason, Gabriella," Chad greeted as he walked over with his notepad in hand. "What can I-" he stopped in mind sentence and did a double take. "Gabriella?"

"Hi Chad," she smiled as she accepted the menu from his outstretched hand.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked her.

"I asked her out," Jason smiled at her from across the table.

Chad took their order then headed for the kitchen to drop off their order. It was only seconds later that Gabriella spotted Taylor by the kitchen door, staring at Gabriella and Jason.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella told Jason before she got up and headed for the bathroom.

Taylor followed her lead and went into the member bathroom-pretending to check to make sure it was clean.

"You're on a date with Jason?!" Taylor exclaimed the second she and Gabriella were alone in the bathroom. Gabriella nodded with a smile on her face. "How did this happen!?"

"He helped me clean up the pool," Gabriella replied. "Then he asked me what I was doing tonight and I said nothing and he asked if I wanted to have dinner with him!"

"This is so exciting!" Taylor exclaimed as she grabbed Gabriella's arms and the two jumped around, only stopping when a woman in her late-fifties came into the room. The two giggled as they left the bathroom. "Call me when you get home!"

Gabriella returned to the dining room and she and Jason shared a delicious meal while talking about everything from the music they liked to their favorite movies.

After they finished eating, Jason walked her out to her car and unlocked it for her.

"I had fun tonight, Gabriella," he said.

"I did, too," Gabriella smiled as she bit her lower lip.

"I'd love to do this again, _soon_," Jason stated. "Is that okay with you?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Great. I'll call you." He kissed her hand then opened her car door. "See you later."

Gabriella drove home and let out aloud squeal once she was alone in her room. She dialed Taylor's cell phone number and waited for her friend to pick up.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"It's me," Gabriella stated.

"Hold on," Taylor said before she said to Chad, "Turn the music down, Gabriella is on the phone." She put the phone back to her ear and asked, "How was the date?"

"Amazing," Gabriella sighed happily. "He wants to go out again."

"When?" Taylor asked her.

"I have no idea, but hopefully soon," Gabriella replied. They talked for a few more minutes then hung up and Gabriella went to bed with a smile on her face.

The next evening, Gabriella was watching the sunset when Jason appeared and asked her out again. She readily agreed and it started a trend that continued for a few weeks, with them either eating at Lava Springs, going somewhere else, or having dinner with his family and every date ending with a kiss-a kiss that kept getting longer and longer as they went out.

Then one night, Gabriella was cleaning the pool when Jason snuck up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She laughed and turned around and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Let's do something different tonight," he suggested.

"Different how?" Gabriella asked him.

"All show you as soon as you're finished," he smiled. He helped her clean up the pool area then pulled his golf cart around after she went into the locker room to change.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing a yellow dress and carrying her bag.

"You're chariot awaits," he smiled as he motioned to the golf cart.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as he started the engine.

"You'll see," he smiled as he headed towards the golf course.

"Jason, Mr. Fulton will be pissed if he finds out I was done here," Gabriella stated.

"Stop worrying about Fulton," Jason told her. "He is here to make sure my experience as a member of Lava Springs is the best possible, besides, my parents' dues pay his mortgage."

"I don't know, Jason," Gabriella said, biting her lower lip.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Jason assured her as he took her hand. "We're almost there."

A couple minutes later, he shut off the golf cart and took her hand. He led her to a clearing where he'd setup a picnic dinner for them.

"Aww, Jason," Gabriella smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful."

"It's not much," he shrugged. "Just a couple club sandwiches and some water."

"That's okay though," Gabriella said as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the blanket. He followed suit and pulled the sandwiches out of the cooler he'd brought earlier and handed her one and a bottle of water.

"I love watching the sunset here," Gabriella said as she opened her sandwich. "I love all the reds and purples."

"Uh huh," Jason nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich.

They ate in silence then Jason put the cooler back on the golf cart before he and Gabriella laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky.

"There's the big dipper," Gabriella said, pointing to the grouping of stars.

"That's actually the little dipper," Jason said then pointed to another grouping of stars. "That's the big dipper."

Before Gabriella could saw anything in response, they were hit from all sides by the sprinklers.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

"This wasn't a part of my plan," Jason said as he helped her to her feet.

"I'd hope not," she laughed. "Otherwise I'd think you were trying to drown me."

He smiled and pulled her close to him. "I wouldn't drown you," he told her as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, Gabriella."

"Jason," she smiled as she caressed his face. "I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his as the sprinklers sprayed around them.

Jason pulled away a couple minutes later and pressed his forehead against hers. "Guess we should get you home and into some dry clothes," he sighed.

"You want to come with me?" Gabriella asked him. "My mom is out of town…"

Jason nodded. He led her back to the golf cart and drove back to the club house. There they split up, he got in his car and she got in hers, and he followed her back to her house. She pulled her car into the garage and he parked his car on the street then followed her into the house through the garage.

It was as they walked through the kitchen that Jason noticed how her wet dress clung to all the right parts of her body. Especially her breasts, the wet dress clung to her breasts so tightly that he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked, turning toward him. She bit her lower lip as she saw the way his wet, white shirt clung to his well formed chest.

"No, I'm good," he replied as he stuffed his hands in his jeans. "So… I guess we should change out of our wet clothes."

She didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand and led him up to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door after they were in the room then crossed the room and closed the blinds on her window before she turned to him.

He gulped as her hands slipped behind her back and he heard the soft sound of her zipper being pulled down. She slipped her arms out of the straps and the yellow dress fell to the ground in a pile, leaving her standing in front of him in a simple pair of white panties and a pair of flip flops.

With his eyes locked to hers, Jason pulled his wet t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground before he undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. Slowly, he and Gabriella walked towards each other and met in front of her bed. His arms slipped around her naked waist and pulled her against him, pressing his naked chest against hers.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she replied, looking him straight in the eye. She climbed onto her bed and he grabbed something out of his wallet before he joined her.

Their lips met first and their tongues tangled as their hands roamed the newly exposed flesh. She could feel him pressing against her thigh and knew she wanted him in side of her. Feeling brave, she slid her hand down between their bodies and slipped her hand through the slit in his boxers and brushed her finger tips over his manhood as her eyes met his.

Wordlessly, they separated and she slipped off her panties and he took off his boxers and unrolled the condom onto his manhood. His mouth met hers again and he slid into her-slowly, as to not hurt her.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

Their limbs tangled together as he slid in and out of her. Their lips remained in a passionate lip lock until they separated, gasping for breath as they both reached their release. She cried out his name and he bit his lower lip as they came together. Finished, he pulled out of her and threw away the condom before he crawled under the covers next to her.

"I love you, Gabi," he whispered as he slipped his arm around her.

"I love you, too," she replied, snuggling against his chest.


	9. Tight Quarters TroyKelsi Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please save us both sometime and use the form on the Introduction page of this story when you request something. The idea of this is for you guys to request certain settings, quotes or random tidbits about a story that you'd like me to write... requests that simple say 'please write another insert couple here' will be ignored starting now...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **Evane21  
**Couple:** Troy & Kelsi  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting/Event:** auditorium  
**Random Stuff:  
**- costumes  
- piano

I was working on another story and I started writing this one and it just sorta took off... my plan is to write and hopefully post tonight the Zeke/Sharpay story requested by thehip-hoprincess.

* * *

**Tight Quarters**

She was stuck in a small room with just a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Then the light flickered and went out.

_Great_, Kelsi Nielsen thought. _Could things get any worse?_

It had been 4 hours-_**FOUR**__**HOURS**_-since she had gotten stuck in the costume closet in the East High auditorium.

Being a nervous person by nature, she would have freaked out the moment she'd gotten locked into the room if she had been alone, but the fact of the matter was she wasn't alone, _he_ was here with her.

He had tried to put her at ease by making things fun-suggesting they try on costumes to distract her from worrying about how they were going to get out. But that had gotten boring after the first two hours and now they were sitting side by side in the dark.

He shifted and his hand brushed against her arm, sending shivers down her back.

"Sorry."

It had all started four weeks ago, when he came to her when she was practicing in the auditorium.

"_That sounded great, Kelsi. Did you write that song too?"_

_She nodded, her hands delicately placed on the ivory keys._

"_You make playing the piano look like a walk in the park."_

"_I do?"_

_He nodded._

"_Oh- then thank you?"_

"_I've always wanted to learn how to play…"_

"_I could teach you?" She couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth._

"_Really? That'd be awesome!"_

"_We can start now." She scooted over and he sat down next to her on the bench._

_She told him where to put his hands and he accidently elbowed her in the breast._

"_Sorry." He smiled sheepishly._

"_Not you're fault."_

They met everyday after school-since the basketball season had ended and had the auditorium to their selves. Until today that was.

He'd been playing _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ when they heard the auditorium doors creak.

"_Somebody's coming! They can't see me!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the wings and they watched as the Evans twins and Mrs. Darbus came into the auditorium. "We have to hide!"_

"_Costume closet." She led him over there and they got in and shut the door._

"_That was close."_

_She nodded and flicked on the overhead light._

"_Now what?"_

"_They shouldn't be out there long."_

She had been right, the Evans twins and Mrs. Darbus were only in the auditorium for a few minutes then left.

"_I think we can go out there now." He groped the door, trying to find the door handle. "Kelsi, where's the door handle?"_

_Kelsi groaned._

"_What?"_

"_There's only a door handle on the other side. We're stuck!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Oh my god… we're stuck!"_

"_Kelsi, are you claustrophobic?"_

_She nodded while trying to take deep breaths._

"_We'll be okay." He looked around the room. "We can play dress up?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know, we can like try on the costumes." He grabbed a leather jacket and put it on. "If I did my hair a little different I could totally be Danny from Grease." She giggled. "See, we can have some fun until somebody comes to rescue us."_

Playing dress up had been fun for the first two hours, but now they were sitting side-by-side-she was wearing a red 1920s flapper dress and he was wearing a caveman costume.

"Troy, what if they don't find us?"

"They'll find us. My dad will know something is wrong when I'm not home by curfew."

"When's your curfew?"

"11."

"That's still 5 hours away, Troy; I don't want to sit in the dark for five more hours. I don't like the dark."

"Kels, we'll be okay." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, his hand accidently brushing her breast. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

They sat in the dark for several minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

Kelsi sighed and moved her hand so she was more comfortable.

Troy's eyes opened wide as he felt her hand resting on his thigh, just inches away from his manhood.

"Uh, Kelsi, can you move your hand?" His voice was a bit deeper.

"Oops, sorry…"

Silence fell over the costume closet again.

"I want to change back into my regular clothes, but I don't know where they are."

"I have a little light on my keys." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She turned on the light and looked around the costume room for her clothes. She spotted them in a far corner and grabbed them. "Can you hold the light for me?"

Troy nodded and stood up. He looked away at first, but found his eyes turning to watch her slip out of the flapper dress, exposing her milky white breasts. She bent over, searching through her clothes for her clothes, but not finding it.

"Troy, do you see my bra?"

"Uh, what color is it?" He moved the light around the room.

"It's white." She covered her breasts with her hands. "It's not with my clothes."

"I don't see it." He brought the light back around to her and found her staring straight at him. He could feel his boxers getting tight.

She stood frozen in place, her hands covering her small breasts. She should have felt exposed as his eyes gazed over her body, but she didn't. The light from his keychain was giving off enough light that she could see the tent that was quickly forming under the leopard print costume.

As her eyes traveled down his body, Troy dropped his keys on the ground-with the light facing away from them. He pulled the costume over his head and threw it to the side before he walked over to Kelsi.

His lips met hers lightly at first then more firmly as her arms wrapped around his neck, her naked chest pressing against his. He opened her mouth and sucked on her lower lip until she opened her mouth and their tongues met for the first time.

A shiver ran up her spine as his hands slid down her bare back and rested on her hips. She followed his lead and moved her hands down his body so they were resting on the waist band of his boxers.

His eyes sought hers, trying to read them. He wanted to go farther, but didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do. She pushed him away then bent down to pull down her panties.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever done this before?"

She shook her head.

He took a deep breath then lowered his boxers to the ground. He took her hand then gently pulled her to the ground, laying her down on a pile of costumes.

He carefully pushed into her, not wanting to hurt her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Tell me if you want to stop."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes tightly as he slid in and out of her slowly. It was an uncomfortable, but enjoyable feeling as their bodies moved together.

"You can go faster."

He did.

"Faster!"

He did.

"Faster!"

Both were breathing quickly as their bodies met each other thrust for thrust.

He came first and she quickly followed.

He rested his head on her heavy chest after pulling out. Her hand found his hair and ran through his smooth locks.

"I'm sleepy."

He nodded in agreement. His eyes were closing when he heard a door slam.

"What was that?"

"Somebody's here!"

They scrambled to get dressed in their clothes and were zipping up their pants when the door opened.

"What are you kids doing in here?" The janitor asked.

"We got locked in." Troy grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket.

"How'd you know we were in here?" Kelsi followed Troy out of the closet.

"I saw the light and I figured somebody had left it on."

"Well thank you for rescuing us." Kelsi smiled.

"You kids need to get on home, you're not supposed to be here."

Troy and Kelsi nodded before they grabbed their stuff from by the piano and left the auditorium.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Troy wrapped his arm around Kelsi's shoulders.

"I'd like that."

Troy opened the door of his truck for Kelsi then helped her in before going around the drivers' side in getting in. The drive to her house was quiet save for the radio.

When he pulled up in front of her house, he put the truck in park and turned towards her.

"I had a good time being stuck in the closet with you, Kelsi."

"I did, too." She blushed. "Thanks for helping me not freak out."

"It was my pleasure." He leaned over and captured her lips in a delicate kiss. His hand slid down her shoulder and massaged her breast. "Sorry you couldn't find your bra."

She blushed again before she reached for the door.

"Kelsi, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

She nodded.

"Awesome."


	10. Happy Birthday Zekepay Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please save us both sometime and use the form on the Introduction page of this story when you request something. The idea of this is for you guys to request certain settings, quotes or random tidbits about a story that you'd like me to write... requests that simple say 'please write another insert couple here' will be ignored starting now...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **thehip-hoprincess  
**Couple:** Zeke & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "You know, Zeke, whipped cream makes everything better" (each of them say this)Zeke is cooking earler and lets Sharpay have some and tells her everything is better with whipped cream better. Then she says it to him later  
**Setting/Event:** kitchen at Lava Springs  
**Random Stuff:  
**- whipped cream  
- melted chocolate

As promised, here's the next story. This one is a special one because today is thehip-hoprincess's birthday! So happy birthday and I hope you like the story!

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

The kitchen at Lava Springs was unusually empty when Zeke Baylor walked in.

"Hello?" His voiced echoed through the empty room. "Anybody here?"

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9:30 am and everybody should be here by now. Chef Michael's wasn't even in the kitchen-and he was here by 7:30 every morning.

The click clack of heels on the linoleum floor alerted him to the presence of somebody else. He turned around and saw his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans, standing behind him-her blonde hair was pulled back and she was wearing a subdued (for her) pair of sparkly blue jeans and a pink shirt.

"Sharpay, what are you doing in the kitchen?" He asked. It wasn't a dumb question either, she was the owners' daughter and she avoided any area that wasn't for members.

She just shrugged then sashayed into the middle of the kitchen.

"Okay, do you know why there's nobody else here?"

"The kitchen is closed."

"What?" He was confused. "Why would the kitchen be closed? It's Wednesday."

"Because I told daddy that I needed the kitchen today."

Now he was really confused.

"Why do you need the kitchen, Shar?"

"For your birthday, silly."

"Why would you need the kitchen for my birthday?"

She rolled her eyes. "You love to cook, Zeke, and instead of taking you to an expensive restaurant, I decided you could make us dinner here."

"Shar, I could have cooked at my parents' house or yours."

"You could have," she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the kitchen. "But instead of a small dinky kitchen, you get to use a top of the line, commercial kitchen. It'll be like working in a restaurant."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about a 'thanks Sharpay, you're the greatest and hottest girlfriend a guy like me could ever have'," she smiled.

Zeke laughed and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, Shar."

"So what are you going to make me for lunch?" Sharpay asked as she hopped onto a counter and sat down.

"_We're_ going to make whatever you want," he replied. He walked across the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out a white apron for her. "Wear this or you'll get your clothes dirty."

"I have to help?" She looked surprised. "But I thought you were just going to make me lunch and dinner." She pouted.

"It's my birthday," he reminded her. "Plus, I have this fantasy of cooking with you and it would seriously make my dreams come true."

"You have some sick fantasies," Sharpay grumbled as she put the apron on. "What are we going to make?"

"Do you like chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Who doesn't?"

He smiled and went into the fridge. He grabbed a box of strawberries and brought them out.

"You wash these while I heat up the chocolate."

"How do I wash them?"

Zeke smiled and came over to her. He picked up a strawberry and ran it under the faucet before he put it aside.

"That's it?"

He nodded.

"That's easy."

He smiled and went back to the stove. He poured some chocolate chips into a saucepan over a pan of bowling water and stirred them until they were melted.

"How are the strawberries coming?"

"They're done."

"Great."

Once the chocolate chips were melted, he put the heat on low and showed her hot to dip the strawberries in then put them on a plate.

"There's still a lot of chocolate left," she said when they were finished. "What else do we have that we can put chocolate on?"

"Uh, chocolate covered bananas are good."

He cut up some bananas then they dipped them in the chocolate.

"I'm going to put these in the fridge," he told her. He carried the plate of desserts to the fridge and came back to find Sharpay licking a spoon. "Good chocolate?"

She nodded and dipped her spoon in the chocolate then offered it to him. He licked it clean then leaned in to give her a kiss.

"You taste like chocolate," she laughed.

"So do you," he smiled. "So what type of dessert do you want?"

"It's your birthday, you pick," she replied.

"Hmm… I think blueberry pie sounds good," he said. "And it's pretty easy to make."

They worked together making the pie-he did the hard stuff and she poured ingredients into the mixer.

Zeke rubbed his hands together after sliding the pie in the oven.

"I love blueberry pie," he said, licking his lips as he walked over to where she was sitting on a counter. He positioned his body between her legs and gave her a kiss. "This was a great birthday present, Shar."

"I know," she smirked. "So what are you thinking for lunch and dinner, Chef Baylor?"

"How about I make that artichoke pizza you like for lunch?" Zeke asked her. "Then for dinner, maybe we can have some chicken cordon bleu."

"Yes! I mean, if that's what you want."

Zeke laughed and took her with him to get the ingredients for the pizza. He made everything from scratch and Sharpay clapped when he threw the pizza crust into the air.

By the time they got the pizza into the oven, the pie was done and cooling on the counter.

Zeke took a deep breath in and savored the smell of blueberries. "It smells like heaven," he sighed happily.

Sharpay laughed and kissed his cheek.

While they waited for their lunch to cook, they washed the dishes they'd used so far. Then after Zeke had cut the pizza, they sat down at the table and ate.

"You know, you don't have to wait until after dinner to eat your pie," Sharpay said when he kept looking longingly at the pie.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You want some?"

"I don't like blueberries."

He stopped halfway to the pie and looked at her. "You don't?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"They don't taste good."

"I have an idea." He disappeared into the fridge and came out with a can of whip cream. He cut two slices of pie and covered them with whip cream.

"Whip cream? Zeke, do you have any idea of how fattening that stuff is?" She asked as he placed a piece of pie in front of her.

"It's low fat," he told her.

"Oh, well I still don't like blueberries," she stated.

"Shar, whipped cream makes everything better," he smirked as he cut a bit then held it out to her. "Come on, Shar, just one little bite."

She pursed her lips then relented when she looked him in the eye. She opened her mouth and he fed it to her. She chewed it and smiled, instead of tasting the tart blueberries she tasted the sweet whip cream.

"What's the verdict?"

"Gimme the fork."

He smiled and happily handed over the fork before he dug into his own piece of pie.

"That was so yummy, Zeke." Sharpay leaned back and closed her eyes.

He nodded in agreement.

By now it was 2 in the afternoon.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked her. "It's too early to start making dinner."

"I have an idea," Sharpay smirked as she stood up. She took off her apron then sat down on his lap, facing him. She lowered her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his head as she deepened the kiss.

"Shar, we can't do this here," he whispered against her lips.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm liable to get- well you know," he replied.

"The kitchen is closed, Zeke, nobody knows we're here."

"Exactly, what if they walk in."

"They won't. As far as everybody knows the kitchen is closed for repairs."

"Oh."

She kissed his lips quickly then stood up and grabbed the whip cream can from the counter. She set it down on the table then sat back on Zeke's lap.

"What's the whip cream for?" He asked.

"You'll see," she smirked before she lowered her lips to. As they made out, she moved her hips in a circular motion making his jeans uncomfortably tight.

Breaking apart, she pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra while he pulled his shirt off.

Their mouths came back together as his hands worked the buttons on her jeans then on his.

"Shar, I'm dying here," he moaned in her ear.

She smirked as she slipped off his lap. She pulled her jeans down then helped him out of his. She met his eyes as she slipped her hand into his boxers and massaged his hard member. Then she pulled his boxers down and reached for the can of whip cream.

His eyebrows rose as she shook the can and sprayed it onto his member.

"What are you doing?"

"You know, Zeke, whipped cream makes _everything_ better," she smirked before she licked the whip cream off.

He moaned in pure pleasure as her mouth and hands worked together to get him off. After he came, she licked her lips and kissed him hard on the mouth as she straddled his body. The feeling of her practically naked body pressed against his, made his manhood hard again.

She stripped off her panties as he rolled on a condom then she slid down onto him and their mouths locked as their bodies moved together. He leaned back in his chair and met each of her thrusts until they both came.

"I love you, Shar." He whispered.

"I love you, too," she kissed him.

They enjoyed the rest of the day and the can of whip cream-though only on their blueberry pie-and before they knew it, Zeke was driving Sharpay home.

"Thanks, Shar," he said after parking in front of her house. "That was the best birthday I've had since my mom passed away."

"That's what I was going for," she smiled before she leaned over and kissed him. "Happy birthday, Zeke."


	11. The Plan Troyella Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please only request stories for couples that aren't on the waiting list...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **KittyCatsRule14  
**Couple:** Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating: **doesn't care  
**Quote:** "OMG did your nail break?"  
**Setting/Event:** at school  
**Random Stuff:  
**- glue  
- belching  
- a bowling ball

I started working on this story the other day, but I didn't like it much so I rewrote it... and I like it much better now. I hand write a lot of my stuff first so I already have a couple stories in the works, one is the Sharpay/Troy story requested by LoveIsLost29 and the other is Sharpay/Jason story requested by HeSaidSheSaidx. I have to work tomorrow, but I hope to get those typed up soon... but I also need to work on Chapter 14 of my story Against the Odds... but I did get Chapter 9 of On the Rebound (my story with naughtycate) written last night, so that's out of the way until she writes the next chapter... speaking of OTR, Cate updated it earlier today with Chapter 8, so you guys should totally check it out!! Anyway... enough with the shameless self promos and on to the story !!

* * *

**The Plan**

_Hate_.

It was the only word that Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton would both use to describe their relationship-or enemiship-but of course, being Troy and Gabriella, they'd fight over who hated who the most.

Nobody was really sure how the two had become enemies, but on thing was for sure, they'd both done enough things to each other to continue being enemies.

If you asked Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, what his first memory of the feud between Gabriella and Troy was, he'd answer, "Third grade. Troy had this fascination with belching in people's ears, but especially in Gabriella's. He'd sneak up behind her, practically every day, and let out the nastiest belch imaginable."

"Then one day, Gabriella got so fed up with him she decided to retaliate," Chad's girlfriend, and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor McKessie cut in. "She was in charge of taking the lunches down to the caf before recess, so she hid a bottle of Elmer's glue in the basket and on the way to the caf, she poured the whole bottle of glue in his Power Rangers lunch box."

"He cried," Chad stated. "That was his favorite lunch box ever and she'd glued his food into it. Then he had to get hot lunch and she took her lunch up to the principal's office. She even got a referral for doing it, but it didn't faze her at all."

"If only he had learned his lesson," Taylor shook her head.

"That's an understatement," Zeke Baylor, Troy's other best friend, said. "Do you remember the bowling ball incident?"

"Do I ever, he was out for the whole basketball season with a broken foot!" Chad exclaimed.

"It was his fault," Zeke's girlfriend Sharpay Evans stated.

"And the reason we can't do the velocity lab in science anymore," Taylor pouted.

"_Miss Montez, pick up the bowling ball and set it on the ramp," Mr. Rogers instructed as the 9__th__ grade science class stood in the hallway using a ramp and markings on the floor to test the velocity of balls of various weights and sizes._

_Gabriella bent down and picked up the bowling ball, pinching her finger in the process._

"_Ow!" She cried out._

"_Oh my god, did your nail break?" Troy asked in a high pitched voice._

"He didn't even see it coming," Zeke shook his head. "She just dropped that sucker on his foot then snap, Troy was howling in pain, broken foot and everything. And she got off scot free because it was an _accident_."

"I wish they would just grow up," Taylor sighed as she rested her head on Chad's shoulder. "We're 18-years-old and they're still acting like 8-year-olds."

"I think we have to do something," Chad stated. "They'll kill each other."

"He already tried," Taylor stated, shaking her head.

"But what can we do?" Sharpay asked. "There's no way they'll agree to a cease fire."

"We'll think of something after basketball," Chad stated. "Troy's probably bitching about how Zeke and I aren't there."

After basketball practice, the two couples met at local dinner to figure out how they were going to get Gabriella and Troy to end their feud.

"When Ryan and I were young, our mom would lock us in a room until we stopped fighting," Sharpay said, as she applied a fresh coat of nail polish to her fingers.

"My parents did the same thing with me and my brothers," Chad said. "Too bad we can't do something like that."

"Why couldn't we?" Taylor asked.

"Because they'd never willingly be in the same area," Chad replied. "Besides, they'd kill each other."

"Don't you want them to get along, Chad?" Taylor asked, fluttering her eye lashes at him flirtatiously. "Think of what it could mean for our relationship."

Chad sighed and glanced at Zeke, who was getting the same treatment from Sharpay. "Alright, I'm in," he replied. "But where are we going to lock them in?"

"What about the storage room that connects the locker rooms?" Zeke suggested. "There's an entrance on both sides. We'd have to get Coach Bolton's help, but I don't think he'd mind. He's sick of Troy getting detention."

"When do we want to do it?" Sharpay asked.

"Tomorrow," Chad said. "I'll call and talk to Coach Bolton tonight, but first we gotta figure out how we're going to actually do this."

"I have paper," Sharpay said, pulling a sparkly, pink notepad out of her purse. She handed it to Chad then gave him a pen with a fluffy pink thing at the end.

**Step 1: Get Gabriella to Girls' Locker Room**

"I'll take that job," Taylor said. "She usually gives me a ride home on Wednesday's, so I'll just tell her I need to go to the locker room and get stuff out of my locker."

"Okay, what time do you guys usually leave?" Chad asked her.

"Around 3:30ish, 'cause we have Chem Club," Taylor replied.

"Alright, so if you guys get there at say, 3:35, we need somebody to let us know you're on your way," Chad said.

"Ryan and I have walkie-talkies," Sharpay stated. "I can wait for them to leave the hall by their lockers then tell Ryan and he can be waiting by the gym and slip in to signal that they're on their way."

**Step 2: Get Troy to the Boys' Locker Room**

"Okay, so if Chad and I look for Ryan to come into the gym, we'll know that the girls are on their way to the locker room," Zeke said. "But how are we supposed to get Troy into the locker room during practice?"

"We'll just have to get Coach Bolton to send Troy and one of us into the locker room to get something from the storage closet," Chad shrugged.

**Step 3: Lock Gabriella in Storage Room**

"That brings up a question, how am I supposed to get Gabriella into the storage room?" Taylor asked. "I've never even been in the storage room, so I have no idea what's even in there."

"There's jump ropes and old equipment," Chad replied. "So maybe you need to borrow a jump rope."

"Why would I need to borrow a jump rope?" Taylor asked him.

"I don't know," Chad shook his head. "Just say it's for homework or something."

**Step 4: Lock Troy in Storage Room**

"We'll use the jump rope excuse to get Troy in the storage room too," Chad said. "Coach Bolton makes us use them from time to time."

"I hate jump ropes," Zeke muttered.

"So do I," Chad nodded as he looked on his list. "Anybody have any questions on what they're supposed to do?" The others shook their heads. "Excellent, let's get this plan started."

The next afternoon, Sharpay hid out of sight and waited until Taylor and Gabriella passed her-headed for the locker room.

"Step 1 is a go," she said into the walkie-talkie.

Outside the gym doors, Ryan heard his sister's voice then slipped the walkie-talkie into his pants pocket and slipped into the gym.

Zeke spotted him and hit Chad, who gave Coach Bolton the signal.

"Troy, Chad, go get the jump ropes," Coach Bolton ordered.

Steps 2 thru 4 went like clockwork and after locking Troy and Gabriella in the storage room; the two couples met in the gym lobby and exchanged hugs.

Meanwhile, in the storage room, Gabriella was fumbling through the dark. "I'm going to kill you, Taylor," she muttered as she groped the wall until she found the light switch, filling the room with light.

"Who's there?" She heard a voice call.

She started toward the voice and froze when she saw it belonged to Troy.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"What, were you expecting somebody else?" Troy asked, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't expecting anybody," Gabriella replied. "But I would have taken anybody over you."

"Don't worry, _princess_, it wasn't might idea to come in here," Troy snapped. "As soon as my dad realizes that Chad locked me in here, he'll send somebody down to let me out then you can do whatever the fuck it is that you're in here for."

"Chad locked you in here?" Gabriella asked.

"That's what I said, are you deaf?"

"Taylor locked me in here. Do you think they planned this?"

"I don't know what's been going on in Chad's mind since he started dating Taylor."

"That's because his brain is actually working now and you're still limp, like your little friend."

"My 'little friend' isn't little anymore and if you don't believe me, just say the words I'll show you."

"I saw enough when we were five, Troy, and really, I don't think you've grown that much." She ran a hand through her long, dark hair.

Troy grabbed the waistband on his shorts and dropped them and his boxers onto the ground. "See, not little."

Gabriella glanced at him then said, "Hardly impressive."

"Why are you such a bitch?" Troy snapped as he pulled his shorts back up.

"Why are you such an asshole?" She retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I'm a bitch because you're an asshole."

"This is all _your_ fault, you know."

"_My_ fault?!" Gabriella threw her arms in the air. "How the fuck is this all my fault?!"

"You broke my green crayon in first grade!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You've been harassing me since first grade, because I broke your stupid crayon?!"

"Harassing _you_? You broke _my_ foot! You cost me an entire season of basketball!"

"It's not my fault your fat foot was in the way."

"Oh and I bet the glue just accidently poured into my Power Ranger lunchbox."

"It did, after I took the lid off it."

"You're unbelievable, Gabriella!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't do things to me!" Gabriella shoved him. "You dipped the ends of my hair in green paint _and_ put gum in my hair in the same day!"

He smirked.

"Then in 5th grade you shoved your disgusting tuna sandwich in _my_ desk and when we got back from Christmas break there were ants in my desk! Not to mention a horrid smell!"

"Still not seeing how any of what I did to you makes up for the shit that you did to me."

"You hacked into my MySpace and said I was a lesbian!"

Troy laughed.

"It's not funny, you jerk!"

"Uh, yeah, it is."

"No, it's not, cause now, thanks to you, boys don't ask me out and those that do are only interested in the idea of me and another girl having a threesome with them!"

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't been such a bitch in elementary school you wouldn't have to worry about that all now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it, Troy Bolton, tell me!"

Instead of saying anything, Troy grabbed her arm and kissed her roughly. Then he pulled away and let go of her.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"I paid attention to you because I liked you, Gabriella and for some God forsaken reason, I still like you."

"Huh?"

"This is so dumb, I'm going to call Chad and tell him-"

Gabriella cut him off by covering his lips with hers. She pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall.

"What are we doing?" He asked her.

"Getting even."

"Say what?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Troy Bolton."

He smirked and turned them around so she was against the wall then he pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss as he pressed his body against hers.

Meanwhile, Zeke and Chad were pacing the gym lobby while Sharpay and Taylor sat on the steps to the gym.

"It's too quiet," Chad said, coming to a stop. "We should go check on them."

"It's only been twenty minutes," Taylor replied. "They're probably being quiet so we'll worry and go let them out. We can't let them rule our lives, Chad."

"Alright, but if one of them dies, I wanted to let them out but you said no," he replied.

Locked in the storage room, Troy slipped his hands down the hem of Gabriella's shirt and started lifting it up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"We're getting even, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I showed you my bits, so now you gotta show me yours."

She studied his face for a second, trying to decide if she wanted to go this far with him, then nodded. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor before she reached behind her back and unclasped the rainbow colored bra she was wearing.

Troy licked his lips as she slowly revealed her breasts to him. Sure he'd seen lots of breasts-mostly in the Playboy magazines he and Chad stole from his dad-but he'd been longing to see Gabriella's since the beginning of seventh grade when she walked into the school after a summer growth spurt.

"Can I put my shirt ba-" Gabriella's words got caught in her throat when Troy's hands reached out and cupped her breasts, his thumbs running over her quickly hardening nipples. "Troy…"

She said his name in a seductive, half-moan way that turned him on, instead of the normal way that made him feel like he'd gotten punched. He could feel his manhood pressing against his boxers and knew there was no way that he was going to be able to get rid of it without help.

"Wanna declare a cease fire?" He asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Why?" She asked, attempting to hide the fact that she wanted him to touch her again.

"Because we're 18 and have better things to do," he replied.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked and instantly regretted it when he looked down at the tent in his shorts. "Troy Bolton, I'm not going to suck you're dick."

"Who said anything about sucking?" Troy asked her, smiling innocently.

"You mean, you think we should have sex?" She asked, crossing her arms over her naked chest. "That's the craziest idea you've ever had, Tr-"

He cut her off by pushing her arms out of the way and lowering his mouth to one of her breasts. He sucked on it like a baby, lightly nipping at it, making her moan.

Pulling away from her, he smiled and said, "You were saying."

"Shut the fuck up," she snapped before she pulled his body to hers and kissed him passionately. "And you'd better have a condom."

"Fuck," Troy muttered, pulling away. "My wallet's in my jeans, in the locker room."

"You've got to be kidding me," Gabriella groaned and then she remembered. "Mrs. Leslie handed some out the other day in class!" She hurried over to wear she'd dropped her purse and dug through it until she found what she was looking for.

She turned around to go back to Troy, but found him standing behind her.

"Found it."

"I see that," he smirked as he walked towards her until her back hit the cold metal door. He placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her.

"Hmm, Troy," she moaned as his lips left hers and kissed down to her second breast and gave it the same treatment he'd given the first just minutes before. Pulling away from her, he stepped away and let her take off her pants while he took off his own and rolled the condom onto his hard member.

"Take your shirt off."

He complied and pulled his shirt over his head before he picked her up and using the door to support her, slid into her with a quick thrust.

"Troy!" She yelled. "You fucking asshole! You're supposed to slide in slow, what are you trying to d-"

He cut her off by covering her mouth with his as he pumped in and out of her.

In the lobby, Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay froze when they heard Gabriella yell.

"What was that?" Chad demanded.

"Maybe we should call the police before we go down there," Zeke said, as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Would you two stop being babies and just go check it out?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"But what if there's blood?" Chad replied, turning pale at the thought.

Taylor rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'll go check it out."

She went into the girls' locker room and reached for the door knob, but stopped when she heard, "Yes, Troy! Uh, faster Troy, faster!"

Taylor eyebrows rose and she quickly ran back out to the lobby.

"Why are you running! Oh my god, it's Troy isn't it! She kil-" Taylor slapped her hand over Chad's mouth to shut him up.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked her.

"Let's just say, they're working things out psychically," Taylor replied.

"What does that mean?" Sharpay asked, then it clicked in her brain. "Oh my god! They're having sex!?"

Taylor nodded.

In the storage room, Gabriella was panting as Troy rammed into her over and over. She was sure she'd be in pain later-both from the intensity of the sex and from the skin that was being rubbed off by the metal door-but she didn't care.

"Troy," she cried as her hands grabbed onto his hair. "I'm almost there."

"Me too," he grunted and slammed into her a couple more times before he came and she followed.

Gabriella leaned against the door-her legs feeling like jelly-after he put her down.

"That was amazing," she muttered as she pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"Thought you said my 'little friend' wasn't very impressive," he smirked as he pulled his boxers and basketball shorts back on.

"Guess you could save I've been enlightened." She pulled her panties and jeans back on and buttoned them up.

"Good," he said as he walked towards her to give her a kiss. She grabbed onto the door handle to steady herself and found that it turned in her hand. "Please tell me you checked the door after Taylor locked you in."

"It was dark and I couldn't see anything," Gabriella replied, sheepishly.

"Go get your shirt and we'll go surprise our friends," Troy said. "Then kill 'em."

Gabriella put her bra and shirt back on then grabbed her purse and backpack before she and Troy walked out of the storage room hand-in-hand. They walked through the girls' locker room and into the gym lobby.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted.

"It was her idea," Chad said, pointing at Taylor.

"Like he cares whose idea it was," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I think they both enjoyed their time in the storage room, right, Gabi?" She smirked and Gabriella just blushed. "Mmm hmm, just what I thought."

"You caught us," Troy said.

"Heard you is a better term," Sharpay replied as she looked between the two. "So it's all over right. The feud?"

"Yes, as far as you guys are concerned, the feud is over," Troy replied as he looked at Gabriella. "But I'd certainly volunteer my bed if Gabriella ever wants to duel with me again, hopefully soon."

"Oh my god, you are such a-" Troy cut her off with a passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees. "Sure."

Chad rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. "Let's get out of here before I puke."

He, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay left the lobby, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone again.

"You wanna go out with me sometime?" Troy asked her. "I'll pay."

"Sure, but I'm paying half, no matter what you say," she told him.

Troy smirked and started to argue with her just for the hell of it. He couldn't help it that she looked so hot when she was mad as hell.


	12. Seducing Troy Troypay Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please guys... no more Troy/Gabriella requests... I have 3 waiting to be written and I've already written 2... they as a couple really do nothing for me and you can get all the Troyella you could ever want (okay.. maybe not all of it) in the HSM movies... I want to write about new and different couples...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **LoveIsLost29  
**Couple:** Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "I've been told determination is my best quality"  
**Setting/Event:** The Evan's Swimming Pool  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Beach ball  
- strawberry lemonade

I wrote most of this yesterday and I had hoped to post it last night... but then I got some rather infuriating news and lost all my inspiration and my drive to write a sex scene... I mean I was so pissed I was seething... but I'm doing better today... I've calmed down quite a bit and I was able to finish the story. I've started working on the Jason/Sharpay story requested by HeSaidSheSaidx and as well as the Jason/Kelsi story requested by AllForLoveAndHappiness (thanks for submitting new ideas for it, by the way). Anyway... I hope you guys enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Seducing Troy**

Sharpay Evans was a method actress. She lived her life as if every moment was a scene in a play. That's why on an early Friday morning in July, she prepared for her next role-convincing her parents that she was too sick to go to her cousin's wedding.

She had purposely slept with her makeup on the night before and had gotten up early to finish her sleep-deprived look. Five minutes prior to show time, she had put a warm heating clothe on her forehead.

It was now show time. Sharpay took a deep breath and wrapped her pink, satin comforter around her body then exited her room. She sniffed as she padded down the stairs, dressed in her pink, silk pajamas.

"Is that you, Sharpay?" Her mother called, hearing footsteps on the stairs. "Are you-" She stopped when she saw Sharapy. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?"

"I feel miserable," Sharpay croaked. "I think I have the flu." She shuddered as if she was getting another cold flash.

"You poor baby!" Her mom exclaimed, reaching out to feel Sharpay's forehead. "You have a fever." She sighed. "I guess I'll go call my sister and tell her we won't be able to go to Annabelle's wedding."

"No!" Sharpay shouted then coughed. "I mean, it's cousin Annabelle's wedding, we should be there."

"I don't care if it's your cousin's wedding, you are not traveling ill," her mom stated. "And I don' like the idea of leaving you home by yourself."

"I'll be fine mom," Sharpay sniffed. "I'm almost 18 and you'll only be gone for the weekend."

"What's going on in here?" Sharpay's dad asked, coming into the house. "Sharpay, why aren't you dressed, we have to leave in like five minutes."

"She's sick, Vance," her mom said. "And I don't know how I feel about leaving her home alone."

Sharpay's dad studied her closely before he said, "I think she'll be alright here by herself."

"Alright, you can stay home, but you call me immediately if you feel any worse," her mom said after her dad went back outside. "We're taking the private jet, so we'll be able to head home at a moments notice."

"Okay," Sharpay nodded, slowly.

"Feel better, pumpkin," her mom said and kissed her cheek before she walked out of the house.

Sharpay locked the front door behind her mom then wrapped her blanket tightly around her body and went back up to her room. Just in case they came home for any reason, she climbed into her bed and waited.

As the minutes ticked by she mentally ran over the next step of her plan: getting Troy Bolton over to her house. She knew that he would be suspicious of her motives unless he thought he was coming over to pick up something-something like basketball papers for the University of Albuquerque.

Hearing her phone ring, Sharpay leaned over and looked at the caller I.D.-it was her mother. She took a deep breath and answered the phone in her "sick" voice, "Hello?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're on the plan," her mom said. "Call the plane phone if there is an emergency, but I'll call you when we get to San Francisco."

"Okay," Sharpay sniffed. "I think I'm going to take a nap, so if I don't answer…"

"Alright, pumpkin, you just call me before seven our time," her mom said. "Hope you feel better. Love you."

"Love you, too," Sharpay replied before hanging up her phone.

A smile spread across her face as she climbed out of her bed; part 1 of "Seducing Troy"-that's what she was calling it-had gone off with out a hitch. She quickly remade her bed then hurried into her bathroom to shower.

She washed all the make up off her face and washed her long, blonde hair with the strawberry shampoo she'd purchased especially for today-rumor had it that Troy loved the scent of strawberries- then conditioned it with the matching strawberry conditioner.

Climbing out of the shower, Sharpay slipped into her fluffy pink robe and went into her walk in closet. After studying her rack of bikinis, she selected the itty bitty gold one then grabbed a sheer black mini dress to wear over it.

She couldn't help but check out her body after she put on the gold bikini. Sure Troy's girlfriend Gabriella Montez had curves, but Sharpay had a killer body and since Troy had one too, it was obvious that he appreciated a fit body. Plus, her boobs were bigger-maybe not by a lot, but still bigger.

After taking extra time to straighten her blonde hair, Sharpay combed it back and put it up in a high ponytail. Then she put on her makeup, making sure to use her waterproof mascara, and kissed her mirror after applying her pink lip gloss.

Slipping on a pair of cork wedge heels with a thick gold strap, Sharpay grabbed her cell phone and held down the number 1-the speed dial number that Troy's number was programmed into-on her pink Moto Razr phone.

"Talk to me," he answered in his typical fashion.

"Hi Troy," she greeted.

"Hi Sharpay," he replied, groaning internally. He wished that she would leave him and Gabriella alone, but apparently, she couldn't see what everyone else saw and that was that he and Gabriella were happy. Though, that wasn't entirely all her fault-it was Chad's and the stupid bet that Troy had gotten talked into. Stupid Chad… "What's up, Sharpay?"

"My dad asked me to call you and let you know he has some papers for you," Sharpay lied.

"What kind of papers?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Sharpay replied. "But he said they were important."

"Alright, when should I come over and get them?" Troy asked.

"You could come get them now," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten," Troy replied before hanging up.

Slipping her phone into one of the pockets on her sheer dress, Sharpay left her room with a devilish grin on her face. Troy had easily fallen for part 2 of "Seducing Troy," and best of all, he wasn't expecting anything.

She'd been after Troy since freshman year of high school. She'd watched him from a far for the first semester then one day, five days before the Valentine's dance, he came up to her and asked her if she'd go with him to the dance. She had agreed and they'd gone to the dance and in her opinion had had a great time.

Then the Monday after the dance when she said hello to him in the hall, he acted like he didn't even know who she was and he continued to avoid her until they ended up in the same homeroom during junior year.

Then when Sharpay thought she might have a chance with Troy, Gabriella walked into East High from San Diego, California and threw Sharpay's world upside down. Not only had Gabriella invaded Sharpay's territory by going after Troy, but she had then convinced Troy to go out for the school play and beat Sharpay out for the lead role.

Just thinking about Gabriella made Sharpay madder than hell. Who did Gabriella think she was? Walking in and disrupting Sharpay's life like she owned the world.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Sharpay grinned. Well, if Gabriella wanted to play war, then war she would get. Sharpay checked her reflection in the hall mirror, before she opened the front door. "Hey, Troy."

"Hey," he replied from his spot on the doorstep, his hands shoved in the pockets of the khaki shorts he was wearing with a dark blue wifebeater and a pair of flip flops on his feet. "Got those papers?"

"In daddy's office," Sharpay replied, stepping aside so he could come into the house. "Come inside, it's warm out there already."

"Okay," Troy replied, timidly stepping into the house. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust her, after all, she was dressed in a skimpy little outfit-though it did look hot on her. He shook his head and looked around the entry hall, noting for the first time that the house was really quiet. "Is anybody else here?"

"Boi is here, somewhere," Sharpay replied, shutting the front door and locking it. "Daddy's office is upstairs."

That's what he had been afraid of-both being alone in the house and her dad's office being upstairs. "Where are your parents and Ryan?" Troy asked as she led him up the stairs. He tried to keep his eyes on the stairs, but they kept sneaking back to her short dress and the gold bikini he could see through the mess material.

"On their way to a wedding," Sharpay replied. "They're in the air as we speak."

"Why didn't you go?" Troy asked her.

"Didn't want to," she shrugged as she stopped in front of a pair of mahogany doors. "This is daddy's office." Then as if she was opening a place for the first time, she turned both handles and pushed the doors open in an exaggerated, grand motion.

Troy's eyes looked around the room as he followed Sharpay inside. Every piece of wood furniture-and there was a lot of it-was a rich mahogany. Even though Troy had no desire to ever have a job that required he own an office set of this grandeur, he found himself drooling over the beautiful wood-if only he could touch it…

"Well that's funny," Sharpay said, snapping Troy out of his fantasy about the wood.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Daddy said the papers were on his desk, but I don't see them," Sharpay frowned, looking at the completely empty desk-well it had stuff on it, just not any papers.

"Oh, can you call him?" Troy asked.

"Not when they're in the air," Sharpay lied.

"Oh, well I guess I could come back over later or something," he said.

"Or you could hang out here," Sharpay smiled. "And we could go swimming."

"I don't know, Sharpay," he said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "It's hot outside. Just think of how nice the water would feel on your skin."

Standing by the window over looking the backyard he had to admit that the pool did look tempting and it was hot outside… _No_, he told himself. _You can't let her talk you into this_.

"Well?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Uh…" he looked at her and saw her gold bikini then snapped his fingers. "I don't have a pair of swim trunks."

"We have extras in the pool house."

"I don't know…"

"It would be a lot of fun, Troy. Besides, it's never a good idea to swim by yourself and if you don't go swimming with me, I can't go at all."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"I'm a very determined person."

"So I've noticed."

"I've been told determination is my best quality."

"I can see why."

She smiled brightly, showing off her pearly whites.

"We're just swimming, right?"

"Yeah, but we can also eat if we get hungry."

"Okay, I'll stay," Troy said giving in. "But only until you talk to your dad."

"Deal," Sharpay grinned.

Troy found himself checking out her assets again as he followed her down the stairs, out the backdoor and to the pool house. There, she showed him where the extra swim trunks were then grabbed two towels before she left him to change.

Troy looked through the name brand swim trunks-most of them still baring the price tag-and selected a pair of black ones. He went into the bathroom and changed into the trunks, before dropping his clothes into a cubby that Sharpay had pointed to. He slipped his flip flops back on and headed out to the pool.

While he had been changing, Sharpay had laid the towels out on two lounge chairs and had put two glasses of what looked like strawberry lemonade on a little table between the two chairs. Her sheer black dress was draped over the top of one of the chairs and she was standing by the edge of the pool blowing up a pink beach ball.

Troy didn't stop his eyes from wandering down her smooth, sculpted, tan body. He could feel his loins stir when she turned towards him, showing him just how small the gold bikini really was. He tried pulled his eyes away from the two triangles of fabric that concealed her perky breasts from his eyes, but he failed.

"See something you like?"

"Sorry." He blushed as his eyes met hers.

"Don't be," she grinned as she tossed the beach ball into the pool and walked over to the lounge chairs. She leaned over the one closest to her-giving him a great view of her cleavage-and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

Troy's eyes followed her hands as they massaged the white cream onto her arms, legs, stomach and chest. As her hand slipped under the fabric of her top, he found himself hoping that something would happen so he could see just how perky her breasts were.

"I'll help you with your back."

He hadn't even realized he said that out loud until she stood up and walked over to him. She handed him the bottle then turned her back to him and pulled the end of her ponytail up so it was out of the way.

Troy squirted the sun screen into his hands then rubbed it onto her back, fighting the urge he suddenly had to pull the strings that kept her top on. He shook his head and took his hands off her back before he could do something stupid.

"Thanks, Troy," she smiled, her eyes grazing over his naked chest. "Want me to put some on your back?"

"Uh, sure," he nodded.

She squirted some into her hand and worked the cream into his tanned skin. He arched his back as she rubbed some knots out of his back with her manicured hands.

"That feels so good," he moaned, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad," she smirked.

Troy's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice and he stepped away from her. He couldn't let himself fall into her trap. "I'll take it from here," he stammered.

She nodded and kicked off her shoes before she sashayed over to the pool steps. He watched as she walked into the pool and disappeared under the water before coming back up. She ran her hand over her wet hair and stood up in the water-her wet bikini top clinging to her breasts-then leaned against the side of the pool.

"Uh, Troy, I think you have enough sunscreen," she said.

Troy looked down at his hand and saw that it was full of sunscreen and that some had even dripped over the sides and onto the cement pool deck. He closed the lid on the sunscreen and looked around for someplace to wipe his hand. Spotting a patch of grass, he walked over and wiped most of the sunscreen off his hand before using what was left to rub into his skin.

"You gonna come in?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. He kicked off his flip flops then climbed into the pool. Sharpay had been right, the cool water felt amazing as it enveloped his body. He came up for air and flipped his wet hair out of his face with his hand.

"Feels good, huh?" She smiled, smiling over to him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Slipping under the water, she swam towards the deep end, but as she passed under the rope dividing the shallow and deep ends, her bikini top got caught somehow and she didn't realize it until she felt the water on her breasts.

She shot out of the water and saw her gold bikini top tied up on the rope. She shrieked when Troy came up from air right next to her-sure she had planned on being topless in front of him later, but that was on her own terms, when she (or he) would take it off, not when it was stripped from her body by an inanimate object!

"What's wrong?" Troy asked then he followed her stare and saw the gold top tide up around the rope. "Oh." He felt his loins tighten in his shorts at the realization that she was topless.

"It was an accident, Troy, I swear," she said, using one arm to cover up her breasts.

"I believe you," he replied and he really did-though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Can you help me get it off?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded. He swam over to the rope and tried to figure out how it'd happen. "Geez, Shar, you got this thing stuck on here good. I don't know if we can get this off without cutting it off."

"Really?" Sharpay swam over and got so close to Troy-not necessarily on purpose-that when he moved his hand under the water it brushed her breast. She pretended not to notice-though other parts of her body flamed at slight touch-and studied the knot that her bikini top had become. "Well, shit."

"Yeah," Troy nodded his mind no longer on the bikini top, but on the need to touch her breasts again. So he did.

Sharpay's back was turned towards him and she was so focused on trying to untangle her top that she jumped in surprise when she felt his hands cup her breasts. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him as his firm hands massaged her breasts.

Find it difficult to tread water and fondle her breasts, Troy lowered his mouth to her ear and said, "Shallow end."

Forgetting all about the bikini top, she and Troy swam until they could both touch then he pressed her body between himself and the wall of the pool, loving the feeling of her perky breasts against his chest.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel his hard member poking the back of her thigh and smiled, if she had known that all she had to do to get seduce him was to take her top off, she would have done it along time ago. She moved her lower body in a circular motion as he orally attacked her breasts.

Feeling like he was going to explode, Troy pulled himself away from her breasts and looked up at her lust filled eyes. He couldn't believe he was really going to offer what he was about to. Sure, he had Gabriella… but Sharpay, a guy would have to be gay-or blind-not to want to have his junk inside her at least once.

"Can I- er- we have-" she silenced him with a finger to his lips and nodded her head. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and wasted no time undoing the strings and Velcro that secured his swim trunks. Her eyes locked with his as she slid her hand into his shorts and took a hold of his manhood.

"Shar, I can't hold out much longer," he said, his voice low and husky.

She pushed his shorts down while he untied the strings that held her bikini bottoms on.

With all the offending material out of the way, she helped guide his manhood into her sex then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't move," he said, standing as still as possible. He didn't want to blow this moment by cumming too soon. He took several deep, calming breaths before he said, "Okay, I think we're good."

Sharpay wove her hands through his short hair as he pumped in and out of her hot sex. She whimpered into his ear as her body met with his and her long-time-wished dream played out in her pool of all places.

Troy's lips sought hers out for the first time as the waves of water they were creating splashed against their bodies. He never imagined having sex with Sharpay, not to mention having sex in a pool… he knew Gabriella would never do such a thing... she liked beds… she wouldn't even feel him up or let him feel her up if they weren't on a bed.

Feeling Sharpay break away and hearing her moan into his ear brought Troy back to reality and kissed her neck as her head tipped back. He could feel her walls contracting around his member and knew they were both reaching their limit.

She came first, digging her nails into his tanned skin of his shoulders and biting her lower lip. Just the expression on her face as she rode through her orgasm was enough to send him into his own release. He grunted and shot his seed deep into her.

She clung on to the wall of the pool as he slid of her and moved to her side to hold onto the wall, too.

"That was fun, Troy," Sharpay smiled at him.

"That wasn't fun," he stated and her face fell. "That was _amazing_." Her face instantly brightened. "I should have given into your advances along time ago."

"Every no just made me more determined to get you," she replied. "And we all know that determination is one of my best qualities."

"No argument here."

She smiled again. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

He pulled on his swim trunks and she put on her bottoms before they climbed out of the pool, leaving her top tided to the rope. They dried off their bodies, and she pulled on her sheer dress, then went into the house to eat.

Upon her instruction, Troy dumped out the strawberry lemonade he'd brought in and refilled both glasses with ice and fresh lemonade while she made them both sandwiches. With his back turned toward her, she smiled as stared at the fingernail prints she'd left on his back. Her "Seducing Troy" plan had gone better than she had ever hoped and best of all, he had no idea that it had all been a plan.


	13. Finally Free Jelsi Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but please guys... no more Troy/Gabriella requests... I have 3 waiting to be written and I've already written 2... they as a couple really do nothing for me and you can get all the Troyella you could ever want (okay.. maybe not all of it) in the HSM movies... I want to write about new and different couples...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **AllForLoveAndHappiness  
**Couple:** Jason & Kelsi  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "I cant believe i have to take my sister to Chuck E. Cheeses"  
"Who knows Jas, we might end up having fun"  
**Setting/Event:** family restroom at Chuck E. Cheeses (have jason have to take his lil sister to it)  
**Random Stuff:  
**- a blue toilet seat  
- pink boxers

Okay so it's been awhile since I've updated... I've been trying to write the stories in the order I get them... but that just isn't working for me... I have to write them as I get inspired for them... there are some more recent ones that I'm really excited for and I have tons of ideas for while there are others that I still have to form them before I can write them... so I promise I'll get to all the stories, I just can't promise to have them done by any certain days or whatever.

* * *

**Finally Free**

Jason Cross sat on his bed staring at his alarm clock.

7:58 pm

He grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on his bed.

7:59 pm

Just one more minute until he was officially ungrounded!

8:00 pm

He was free!! Free!! Free!!

He turned the phone on and groaned when he heard his mom talking to someone. He sighed and turned the phone off-so much for calling his girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen for the first time in two weeks.

Jason leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He was tired-an effect of having been forced to spend the last fourteen nights going to be early since he couldn't watch TV, talk on the phone, go out or use the computer.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until somebody knocked on his door and he woke with a start. "Come in," he called, rubbing his eyes and sat up.

The door opened and his mom came into the room. "Were you asleep?" She asked him. He nodded. "Sorry for waking you, but this will only take a minute." She smiled. "I need you to take Shawna to Chuck E. Cheese's tomorrow night for-"

Jason tuned his mother out as he stared at her in disbelief. He had to have misheard her. There was no way she'd make him give up his first Friday night of freedom to take his sister to Chuck E. Cheese…

"Jason, did you hear what I said?" His mother asked.

"Something about Shawna and Chuck E. Cheese," Jason replied, hoping he had misheard her.

"That's part of it," his mom nodded. "But I need you to take her to a birthday party there tomorrow night."

"But mom," Jason sighed. "Isn't there anyone else that can do it? Dad? Grandma? Aunt Paula? Colby?"

"If there was, I wouldn't be asking you to do me this favor," she replied. "All you have to do is take her at four, hang out there and bring her home when the party is over."

"You mean I have to stay there?" Jason groaned.

"It'll only be for an hour or so," his mom stated. "I'll even pay for a pizza for you."

"Why can't you do it?" Jason asked.

"Because I will be at work, Jason Lee," his mom stated, putting her hands on her hips. "You will take Shawna to the party and that is final." She left his room, closing the door behind her.

Jason groaned and threw his head back against his pillows. It wasn't fair. He had been grounded for two weeks because he missed curfew by 14 minutes (and for his parents every minute he was late equaled a day of grounding) and now the first night he'd be able to take Kelsi out, he had to take his six-year-old sister to Chuck E. Cheese.

The next morning, it was obvious to everyone that Jason was in a bad mood. So much so that his best friend Zeke Baylor had warded off everyone from talking to Jason; he had even tried to tell Kelsi to let Jason be, but she wouldn't listen.

"Hey," Kelsi greeted Jason as she came into Ms. Darbus's empty classroom and found him sitting in his desk.

"Hi."

Kelsi raised her eyebrows; he really was in a bad mood. "What's wrong, moopy?" She asked.

"My mom is being a bitch and because of that we can't go out tonight."

"Jason, please tell me you didn't get grounded again."

"I didn't." Kelsi let out a sigh of relief. "I have to take Shawna to Chuck E. Cheese for a birthday party." He pounded his fist on the desk. "I can't believe I have to take my sister to Chuck E. Cheeses!"

Kelsi jumped in surprise of his exclamation and put her hands over his when she recovered. "Who knows, Jas, we might end up having fun."

"You don't get it," Jason said, standing up. "I could be off with you makin-" he stopped. "Wait, did you just _we_ might end up having fun?"

Kelsi nodded.

"You'd really go with me?" Jason asked her.

"Of course!" Kelsi replied as if it was perfectly normal for two high school seniors to go to Chuck E. Cheese. "I haven't been there since Taylor's birthday party in third grade.

"You don't have to do this, Kels," he said, sitting down again.

"I want to, Jas," she smiled then leaned him to give him a kiss.

"Ms. Nielsen, Mr. Cross, this is a school, not a movie theatre, there will be no public displays of affection in my classroom," Ms. Darbus's voice boomed from the front of the classroom.

Her face red-Kelsi turned around in her seat and found Zeke peeking into the room. "It's safe, you guys can come in now," she told him. Then smiled as her and Jason's friends came into the room and took their seats around them.

With his bad mood gone, Jason-and everyone else-enjoyed the rest of the school day and he found himself actually looking forward to going to Chuck E. Cheese.

When he got home, Jason took a shower and groaned when the only pair of clean boxers he had were a pair that had been a victim of his dad's first-and last-attempt at doing the laundry. The boxers has started out as a crisp white and thanks to one of Shawna's red socks, they were now pink.

Jason sighed and pulled on the pink boxers before he dug through his closet-finally settling on a pair of nice jeans and a green polo shirt. He sprayed on some cologne then put gel in his hair before he left his room.

"Ew, you stick!" His 13-year-old sister Morgan held her nose as he passed by.

Jason rolled his eyes and went downstairs to find Shawna-who was planted in front of the TV watching Sesame Street. "You ready to go, kiddo?" He asked.

"No," she replied, keeping her eyes locked to the TV.

Jason rolled his eyes and scooped her up. "Come on, we gotta go get Kelsi," he told her.

"Kelsi's coming?!" Shawna exclaimed, her little brown eyes shining.

"Yup," Jason nodded. He carried her out to his car and set her in the backseat. "Buckle up."

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes and put her seatbelt on.

Jason smiled and climbed into the driver's seat, glancing back at his sister before he started the car.

Just looking at him and Shawna, people never would guess that they were siblings, which wasn't surprising since his parents had adopted Shawna from Vietnam when she was six months old. She had made their family complete.

"I see her! I see Kelsi!" Shawna exclaimed as Jason pulled up in front Kelsi's house.

Kelsi ran over to the car and climbed in. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Kelsi, we're going to Chuck E. Cheese!" Shawna exclaimed.

"I know," Kelsi laughed. She loved Jason's little sisters-it was like having little sisters of her own, which had always been a dream of hers since she was the youngest of four kids.

Jason half listened as his sister and Kelsi chatted while he drove. Chuck E. Cheese's was on the other side of town and he was very happy when he finally pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the car in the closest parking spot he could find then he and the girls walked into the restaurant.

Shawna spotted her friends and ran over to them while he and Kelsi headed to the counter to order a pizza for themselves.

"What type do you want?" Jason asked Kelsi.

"Hawaiian," Kelsi smiled.

"I'll help you guys whenever you're ready," the person behind the counter said.

Kelsi and Jason both looked at each other then looked closely at the person behind the counter.

"Chad?" Jason asked, almost not recognizing his friend with his crazy hair tied back.

"Oh, hey guys," Chad said, uneasily. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring Shawna to a birthday party," Jason replied. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I had to get a job," Chad shrugged. "Mom got tired of paying my phone bill." He glanced over his shoulder. "Anyway, what can I get you guys?"

"A medium Hawaiian," Jason replied as he pulled his wallet out. He paid then he and Kelsi found a table. They slid into a booth and Jason put his arm around Kelsi's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Chad was headed in their direction when Shawna ran over.

"Jason, I have to go potty," she whined.

"I'll take her," Kelsi offered.

"But I want Jason to take me," Shawna whined.

"Shawna, I can't take you in the boys' bathroom and I can't go into the girls'," Jason stated.

"You guys can use the family bathroom," Chad said as he put the pizza on the table. "It's down the hall by the other bathrooms."

"I'll be back," Jason told Kelsi before he led his sister to the bathroom. He opened the door for her and followed her into the family bathroom.

"You wait out here," Shawna told him before she disappeared into the stall.

Jason shook his head and leaned against the wall as he waited for his sister. After she finished, he made sure she washed her hand then went back to his table while she ran off to rejoin her friends.

"Sorry about that," he said, sliding into the booth next to Kelsi. "How's the pizza?"

"Yummy," Kelsi smiled.

They ate in silence, save for Shawna running up every few minutes telling them about all the tickets she was winning.

"Jas, I need to go to the bathroom," Kelsi said, pushing his arm. He stood up and she slid out of the booth.

She'd been gone for a minute when Jason felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and opened the new text message.

_Come to the family bathroom._

He shoved the phone in his pocket and glanced around the restaurant-it wasn't really busy and Chad wasn't in sight… He quickly stood up and hurried over to the bathrooms. He knocked on the door and Kelsi let him in.

"What's up?" He asked as she closed the door behind him.

"I want you to look at something," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the stall. She pushed him in front of the blue seated toilet.

"You brought me in here to look at a to-" the words died on his lips when he turned to look at her and found her topless. "What happened to your shirt?"

Instead of answering, Kelsi pulled him over to her and kissed him hard on the mouth-pressing her body against his.

Pulling away, Jason shook his head. "We can't do this here, Kelsi," he stated.

"Sure we can," she smiled. "Plus it'll mean we have done something crazier than our friends. And now, for the rest of our lives, we'll win the 'craziest place to have sex' discussion… unless we know someone who had one in the ball pits or something, but come on, Jason, please."

"I don't know if I can-well you know-with the possibility of somebody catching us," he said softly.

"I'm sure you can," she replied before capturing his lips with hers. She leaned against the wall and wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him close to her.

Jason smirked against her lips when he felt his jeans starting to tighten. Maybe he could do this. He cupped her breasts and twisted her nipples with his thumb and forefinger, making her let out a throaty moan.

Her hands slipped down between them and unbuttoned his jeans then pushed them and his boxers down, freeing his stiff manhood. She gently caressed him before she pulled away. She reached into her purse and grabbed a condom. Then she handed it to him before she shimmed out of her shorts.

With the condom on and her naked in front of him, Jason pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. She lifted up one leg and he slid into her slick entrance. Their lips remained locked-to keep quiet-as their bodies moved together as one.

As they grew closer to their release points, Kelsi wrapped her other leg around Jason's waist and used the wall behind her to support herself. Her hands combed through her hair as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as he pumped in and out of her.

He came first and a few thrusts later she followed. After he set her on the ground, their foreheads met gently as they tried to regain composure. Her bright brown eyes smiled down at him then fluttered closed as their lips met softly.

"I love you, Kels," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"We should get back out there before Shawna starts to freak out," Jason sighed.

Kelsi nodded in agreement.

They got dressed then left the bathroom one at a time.

When the party was over, Jason drove to his parents house and he and Kelsi went inside for a few minutes.

"You two going out tonight?" His dad asked.

"Yea," Jason nodded. "But I'll be home for curfew."

"How about I give you an extra half hour tonight since you took your sister to the party," his dad suggested.

"That'd be awesome," Jason stated.

"That's what I thought, so you better be home by midnight or it's double time," his dad stated

"Yes sir," Jason nodded. "See ya."

He led Kelsi out of the house then started spinning around in circles.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I'M FINALLY FREE!!" He exclaimed. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her, making her scream. "But you, my ladylove, are my prisoner for the next-" he looked at his watch "-six hours."

"Whatever shall I do?" She asked in mock horror.

"Kiss me?"

And she did.


	14. Get Together Jaspay Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests... just don't have as much time to write as before

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Requested by: **HeSaidSheSaidx  
**Couple:** Jason & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting/Event:** party at Jason's house  
**Random Stuff:  
**- a lot of people having drunken sex at the party  
- jason/sharpay a couple

So as you guys know, I haven't been updating as much as I was and that's because I'm suffering from writers block and really not liking anything I write. Take this story for example: I started writing it a couple weeks ago and I started it like 5 different ways and it wasn't until today that I actually liked what I wrote... I have a couple other short stories in the works too... but I'm not sure if I like where I've taken them... so we'll see what happens... I dunno what or when I'll be posting next...

* * *

**Get Together**

Jason Cross never considered his life exciting, in fact, most of the time he found it down right boring. Okay, so maybe it wasn't boring, but it certainly wasn't exciting when he compared it to the lives of some of his classmates, especially that of Sharpay Evans.

Since the time they'd met as sixth graders, it seemed like Sharpay always had a story to tell about an adventure that she and her family went on during the summer or over school vacations. There was the summer in Paris, Christmas in London, Spring Break in Bora Bora and many more.

Jason knew his family would never be able to afford expensive trips like that. Then again, not many families could, but the Evans' were loaded, not to mention they only had two kids-Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan as opposed to the seven kids in Jason's family.

Sure, Jason loved his family, but there were times where he wished there were fewer of them which would mean less money going out for sports, instrument rentals, braces, etc. and then maybe they could take a real vacation some where.

It didn't help that his mom was extremely family oriented. Coming from a split home, Georgia Cross insisted that the family work like a well oiled machine and that they all had a very strong connection to each other. Everyone helped take care of everyone else, it was the way the family was run. They ate dinner as a family ever night-or at least tried to, unless there was a schedule conflict they all went to each others sporting events, recitals, concerts and school events and every Friday night was game night-unless there was an event that night.

The Friday night game night didn't really bother Jason until he got into high school and started dating. It was hard for some girls to understand that he couldn't go out with them on Friday nights and others came over one time and were too overwhelmed by the number of his siblings.

So when Jason was teamed up with Sharpay for a school project and she suggested that they go to his house to study one night and hers another night, he grew nervous and suggested that they start at her house and study at his house on a Saturday. But since she wasn't available on the weekend they had to settle for a Friday night.

He had skipped basketball practice that day and they went to his house right after school let out with him hoping they'd be done before dinner and to his amazement, they were. He was walking Sharpay to the door when his mom stopped and asked Sharpay if she wanted to stay for dinner. Sharpay said yes and that's how it all started.

Sharpay was a bit overwhelmed by the size and loudness of Jason's family that first time she ate dinner with them, especially since she was used to quiet dinner with her parents and her brother in their formal dining room. But she found herself enjoying the loud chatter and laughing. Even though Jason's mom wasn't a gourmet chef and they were eating meatloaf with corn, Sharpay considered it the best meal she'd ever eaten.

Then Jason's parents had invited her to stay and play a game with the family. So after the whole family had taken the time to clean up after dinner, they went into the living room and played the most exciting game of Pictionary that Sharpay had ever seen; and even though her team had been stuck with her and her poor drawing ability they had won.

It was ten o'clock when she got home and she found herself missing the loudness and craziness that was the Cross family. Her parents were gone at a function and her brother was probably off somewhere with his girlfriend.

She'd always been jealous of Jason's family even though she'd only ever viewed them from a far. His parents had always made it a point to be at any event that Jason and his siblings were involved in. She remembered a ballet recital during eighth grade where she'd been Clara in _The Nutcracker_ and the oldest Cross daughter-Meghan-had been a lowly mice. But after the recital, Sharpay watched from her private dressing room as Meghan got surrounded by her family and was given a couple roses by her parents. Those two roses meant more to Meghan than the large bouquet that Sharpay had been given from their dancer teacher-no doubt in sympathy that her parents hadn't been able to make it.

Now that Sharpay had actually experienced the Cross family first hand, she found herself longing to go back over there.

So the next Friday night, Sharpay made up an excuse to drive over there.

Jason had been surprised to see her standing there holding a basket of fruit.

"It's a thank you from my parents for letting me have dinner with you guys last Friday," she informed him.

"Oh, well, thanks," Jason said, taking the fruit basket from her. "It's-uh-nice."

"Well I guess I'll be going now," Sharpay said, taking a step back. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Jason."

Jason's mom had come to the front door at that moment and smiled when she saw Sharpay. "Hello Sharpay," she'd greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Cross," Sharpay replied. "I was just-uh-dropping off a thank you from my parents."

Jason's mom looked at the fruit basket for the first time then looked back at Sharpay. "That was sweet of them," she looked at her watch. "Jason, why don't you go put that in the kitchen and round up your siblings for dinner."

He nodded and disappeared into the house.

"Well I guess I should let you get to your dinner," Sharpay said, looking at the ground.

"Sharpay, would you like to stay for dinner?" Jason's mom asked her. "I mean if you don't have plans that is."

"I don't have plans," Sharpay shook her head, not wanting to add that she was on her own again for dinner. "Are you sure, though?"

"Positive," Jason's mom smiled and let Sharpay into the house. She stopped Sharpay before they got to the kitchen and said, "There's always an empty seat for you at our table, Sharpay."

At first Sharpay had taken Jason's mom's words loosely and only came over a couple Fridays a month-she didn't want to ruin a good thing.

Having Sharpay around was weird at first to Jason, but it was like she had fit in so naturally with his family. Around him and his family she was a totally different girl than she was at school and Jason found himself following for this new side of Sharpay.

When it was time for the Winter Formal, Jason was tempted to ask Sharpay, but didn't actually do it until he was urged by his mother and sisters to do it. He and Sharpay had had a blast together that night-to the shock of everyone around them-and that's when he asked her to be his girlfriend and she'd said yes.

Fast forward six months, Jason was sitting on his parents' couch with his air draped around Sharpay's shoulder as they watched an educational program with his younger siblings.

"Are you staying for dinner, Sharpay?" Jason's mom asked, coming in front the kitchen.

"If it's okay with you," Sharpay replied the way she always did.

"It always is," his mom smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jason's mom was easily the complete opposite of Sharpay's mom. Jason's mom cooked and Sharpay's mom told the _cook_ what to cook for dinner. Jason's mom didn't care if dinner guests showed up unannounced; Sharpay's mom threw a fit if unexpected guests showed up. To Sharpay's mom, dinner guests needed to be _invited_ a week in advance so there would be no problems.

Thirty minutes later, Sharpay found herself squeezed between Jason and his five-year-old sister Tracy.

Sharpay had never been a big eater, but she'd caught on early in the meals she shared with the Cross family, that if you didn't put yourself out there and take food as it passed you, you'd go hungry.

Throughout dinner, Jason's younger siblings talked excitedly about their upcoming trip to visit their grandparents in California. It didn't seem to matter to them that they couldn't go to any theme parks or that they had to drive instead of fly, they just seemed thrilled at the simple fact that they were going to a beach.

"It's too bad Jason isn't going to come," his seven-year-old sister Melanie said.

"I bet he'd come if Sharpay was going," Meghan said with a smile.

"Now there's an idea," Jason's mom said, turning her attention to Sharpay. "You're more than welcome to come with us, Sharpay. With or without Jason."

"First of all, I can't go because I have to work," Jason said, answering for Sharpay. "And secondly, I can't believe that you guys love her more than you love me. That _hurts_." He put his hand over his heart.

"Why is that hard to believe?" His 15-year-old brother Mark, Meghan's twin, asked. "'Cause I think it's pretty obvious." He grinned. "She's prettier than you, smells better than you and doesn't keep us up with her snoring-" he paused and looked at Sharpay. "You don't snore do you?"

"I don't think so," Sharpay said slowly.

"So, see, she's just better than you," 13-year-old Alex stated.

"Way better," Jason's youngest brother Nick, ten, agreed.

"Yeah, well she's staying in town," Jason told his siblings.

"What if I wanted to go?" Sharpay asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, what if she wanted to go?" His siblings echoed.

"Well, I-uh." Jason stammered.

Sharpay laughed and patted his hand. "I'm just teasing you, Jase," she said. "Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Cross. But I promised Mrs. Darbus that I'd help with the Acting Camp at East High."

"Well maybe next time," Jason's mom replied. "You can always go camping with us."

The idea of Sharpay camping made Jason laugh, but he stopped when Sharpay glared at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"I can't picture you sleeping _in_ a _tent_, _on_ the _ground_ for a _week_ with the only _showers_ _fifteen minutes_ away," Jason replied.

Sharpay's face went pale when the words registered in her head and the whole table erupted in laughter.

"Maybe we'll just take Sharpay with us the next time we go to the zoo," Jason's dad suggested.

"I like that idea," Sharpay nodded, still not fully recovered from the idea of camping. "A lot."

After dinner, Sharpay helped Jason's family clean up the kitchen then followed them out to the living room where they sat down for a game of Taboo.

"So what are the teams?" Jason asked from his spot next to Sharpay.

"Girls against boys!" Melanie declared.

"Alright, let's go," Sharpay smirked. "Since it's girls against boys, girls go first." She grabbed card holder and Jason grabbed the buzzer.

Sharpay took a deep breath and looked at the card in front of her

**Flamingo**

**Pink**

**Bird**

**Lawn**

**Long**

**Legs**

"Alright, go," Sharpay instructed and Meghan flipped over the time. "Flordia. Tall neck. Stands on only one-uh-gah-" she bit her lower lip as she tried to think of the word and ignore the shouts of wrong answers from her team. "Oh! Stands on one _limb_!"

"FLAMINGO!" Tracy shouted.

"Correct!" Sharpay said and flipped to a new card.

**Travel Agent**

**Shop**

**Plane**

**Tickets**

**Book**

**Journey**

"Okay, you go to them to schedule a trip to another place," Sharpay said.

"Travel agent!" Meghan said.

Sharpay nodded and pulled out another card.

**Thumb**

**Finger**

**Hand**

**Tom**

**Hitchhike**

**Suck**

"Okay, it's this right here," she pointed to her thumb.

_BUZZZZZZZ_

"What!" Sharpay exclaimed looking at Jason. "I didn't say any of the words!"

"You made a hand gesture," Jason smirked. "And your time is out."

Sharpay glared at him before she handed the card box to him as his mom recorded the girls' score as 2 and the boys as 1.

"Okay, boys we have some catching up to do," Jason declared as Sharpay took the buzzer. He went through three cards quickly with his brothers and dad guessing them then drew a fourth.

**Poodle**

**French**

**Dog**

**Toy**

**Fifi**

**Skirt**

"Okay, so this on is a perro-"

_BUZZZZZZ_

"What the heck?" Jason demanded looking at Sharpay. "I didn't use one of these words."

"You said dog in Spanish," Sharpay stated. "So you said dog. Oh, look, your time ran out."

"That's crap," Jason muttered as he passed the box to his sister Meghan.

The game went on for an hour and a half before Jason's mom declared the game over when the score was 101 to 101 and sent Meghan upstairs to help Melanie and Tracy take a bath.

While his siblings wandered off to do their own thing, Jason scooted over and put his arm around Sharpay.

"It sure will be different next week," Sharpay stated. "I miss the craziness here when I got home every night. Not being here for a week will be weird."

"You're welcome to keep Jason company," Jason's mom said, coming into the room. "Make sure he isn't eating his weight in fast food."

"You could even invite some friends over for a get together," his dad added.

It was obvious to everyone that Jason's parents had a lot of trust in him-not that they shouldn't, he was a very responsible guy.

Which was why he stared at Sharpay in shocked when she suggested he throw a party, just seconds after they'd waved goodbye to his parents and siblings.

"Shar, I can't have a party," he stated. "My parents would _kill_ me."

"Your dad said you could have a get together," Sharpay reminded him.

"I know my dad and a get together means a few friends, not a party," Jason stated.

"He didn't specify how many friends you could have over," Sharpay pointed out. "Besides, it wouldn't be a lot of people. Just our close friends and a few extra people."

"Shar," Jason sighed.

"Come on, Jase," Sharpay pouted. "It's the perfect way to launch the summer before senior year."

"Why can't we have it at your house?" Jason asked.

"Because my mom would flip out," Sharpay stated. "Not to mention we have neighbors that would call the police, but your house-" she gestured to the open area around them. "-your house has no neighbors close enough to hear any music. Nobody would know."

"I would," Jason insisted.

"Come, Jasey, for me," Sharpay batted her eyelashes at him as she put her hand on his chest. "It could be a lot of fun and we could, well, we could- you _know_."

Jason gulped and closed his eyes before he nodded. "Okay, let's have a party," he stated.

"Sweet!" Sharpay exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We have twelve hours to get it setup."

"Wait, what?" Jason asked.

"The party is tonight," Sharpay smiled. "And I've already called everyone."

"Why is the party tonight?" Jason asked her.

"Because I knew you'd worry," Sharpay stated. "So by having the party tonight, that means we have 6 days to get every back to the order we found it."

Jason groaned before he followed Sharpay into the house. He helped her clean up for an hour before his friends' girlfriends arrived to help her setup for the party. Then he went around the house and collected everything he was afraid of people breaking and went into his parents room, pulled the ladder to the attic-that was hidden in the back of his mother's closet-and put the stuff up there.

He still wasn't fully at ease when people started to arrive for the party hours later.

"Dude! This party rocks!" His friend Chad Danforth said, clapping Jason on the back. "It's so awesome your parents let you have this party."

"Yeah, it is," Jason nodded as Chad took a sip of the drink in his red plastic cup. "Where'd you get that?"

"Kitchen," Chad replied, spotting his girlfriend Taylor McKessie on the other side of the room. "I'm gonna go get me some of that of there." He left Jason's side and went to his girlfriend.

Jason sighed and looked around the living room where at least fifty teens were gathered, not to mention the other twenty-five or so spread throughout the house.

"Here, you look like you need this," Sharpay said, holding a red cup out to him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Just drink it," she instructed.

Jason lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed it. "Is this beer, Shar?" He asked.

"Yes and it'll help you relax," Sharpay nodded. "So just drink it."

"Where'd the beer come from, Shar?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sharpay told him. "Now, drink it."

Jason sighed and took a sip of the drink.

"All of it," Sharpay stated then watched as he drank the beer.

"That stuff is nasty," he stated as he handed her the cup.

"It gets better," Sharpay grinned. "Come on, we gotta mingle."

An hour later, Jason found himself nursing his three cup of beer and talking with some guys from the baseball team. When the conversation started getting dumb, he left the kitchen to find out what was going on else where. He saw a crowd gathered in the living room and asked someone what was going on.

"Two girls are making out while one of them is being fucked," somebody he didn't recognize told him. "It's super hot!"

Jason shook his head and was headed back to the kitchen for another beer when Sharpay stopped him.

"Come with me," she said, pulling him to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked her.

"Your room," she smirked.

She led him upstairs and into his room, only to find it already in use.

"Oops, sorry," she laughed before shutting the door. They tried a couple other rooms but they were all in use-Jason wasn't looking forward to all the laundry and sanitizing he'd have to do.

"Apparently everybody else had the same idea you did," Jason stated.

"Well, we don't have to go into a bedroom," Sharpay smirked as she reached for his shirt.

"I'm not drunk enough to do it anywhere else," he told her. "Besides, there's one place we haven't checked."

"Where's that?" She asked him.

"My parents' room," Jason replied. "I locked the door earlier today so people would stay out."

"You're going to fuck me in your parents' bed?" Sharpay smirked as he pulled a key out of his pocket.

"No," he shook his head and unlocked the door. He let her go into the room then followed her, locking the door behind him. "I can't do that in their bed."

"Then where?" Sharpay asked as she kicked off her shoes. Her eyes moved around the room before settling on the wide window seat. "There?" He shook his head and pointed to the ground below the window seat, to the white faux fur rug. "Oh… that's hot."

His eyes locked with hers as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the ground. Then he walked over to her and put a hand on either side of her face, pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

They took things slowly, taking time to let their hands roam over each others' body and removing clothing items as they got in the way. It wasn't until they were both in just their underwear that they lowered themselves onto the rug.

He covered his body with hers as they kissed and pulled away when he felt her hand slip under the waistband of his boxers. His eyes closed as she rubbed his already throbbing member. He opened his eyes and found hers and knew they were ready.

He sat back on his knees and helped her pull her panties down before he took of his boxers. Then he positioned himself between her legs and slid into her hot sex.

Their bodies moved together on the rug with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their mouths remained locked together as they rocked together. Needing air, he pulled his lips from hers but pressed his forehead against hers as he grew closer and closer to his release.

"Pull out," she whispered in his ear. "We don't have a condom. Pull out."

He nodded and pulled out of her then used his hand to bring himself off, squirting his seed onto her torso. Then he slid his fingers into her hot sex and brought her to her own release.

Exhausted, he laid back on the rug and closed his eyes while Sharpay went into the bathroom to clean herself up. When she came out, he was asleep and snoring. She laughed softly to herself as she pulled on his t-shirt and grabbed the comforter of his parents' bed and laid down next to him.


	15. Alaska Dreams Chaylor Rated M

Note: Still taking requests and trying to write the ones that are waiting

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username:** Always-Here-Imani  
**Couple:** Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Br, it's cold in here. I say, there must be some Wildcats in the atmosphere!" and I don't know how but all of a sudden, I'm warm now  
**Setting/Event: **Alaska during a cold winter  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Ice-fishing pole  
- random person's underwear

Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I wrote a short, but I've been plotting a two part story that will bring two different story requests into one, but I'm not going to say anything else right now. Anyway, my goal is to start writing a short story a week... we'll see if it happens haha

* * *

**Alaska Dreams**

Ice fishing in the middle of nowhere-okay, it was Alaska, but close enough-in a small little box on a frozen lake was not Chad Danforth's idea of a good time. He wasn't even sure why his dad had drug him up here for his two weeks of winter vacation.

One minute Chad thought he was spending the second week of vacation with his dad in Aspen, Colorado, but then suddenly, it was two weeks in Alaska, just him, his dad and his dad's favorite ice fishing pole.

Though his dad hadn't explained why they were spending two weeks in Alaska, Chad was sure it had to do something with the fact that his dad and his current step-mom were having issues. It didn't really surprise Chad that his dad and step-mom were quite possibly headed for divorce; she was his dad's fourth wife.

A truck driver by profession, Dale Danforth had had three failed marriages-not counting his current-and had five children from them. Chad at 17 was the oldest and the only child from Dale's first marriage to Delilah; 15-year-old Molly Sue was from the second marriage; 9-year-old twins Pete and Pat were from marriage number three and little two-year-old Victoria was the product of his current marriage.

While his track record for marriages was bad, Dale was a devoted dad to all of his children and Chad knew that his dad would be there if he ever needed him. The same could be said about all of his ex-stepmoms, too, as awkward as that seemed.

The son a runaway father, Dale made a concerted effort to have a relationship with all of his children. At least one weekend a month, he got all his kids together to spend time together as a group, but at the same time, he also made sure he spent one-on-one time with each child.

Chad enjoyed the time he spent alone with his dad, but freezing his ass off to catch fish-he wouldn't eat-wasn't up his alley.

After suffering through the first day of fishing and returning to their cabin frozen, Chad decided he wasn't going back out there. Even the thought of being stuck in a cabin with no TV, no Internet and no cell phone reception sounded better than having to fish again.

After waking up in late morning, Chad read the Harry Potter book his girlfriend Taylor had given him for Christmas for an hour or so, before he set the book aside and decided to take a nap.

_"Chaddy-cakes, it's time to wake up," he heard Taylor call. "It's Christmas."_

_Still groggy, Chad opened his eyes and rubbed them. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he scanned the room he was in and his mouth dropped when he saw Taylor standing a few feet away dressed in a shorter, sluttier version of the East High cheerleading uniform._

_"Wow," he breathed out as he felt his loins tighten._

_"You like?" She asked, twirling a piece of hair around a finger._

_He nodded like a fool._

_"I have a cheer for you," she said and suddenly there was a pair of pom-poms in her hands. "Brr, it's cold in here. I say, there must be some Wildcats in the atmosphere."_

_He clapped as she jumped up and down, her breasts bouncy under the tight top._

_"Is it hot in here?" He asked, yanking on the collar of his shirt._

_"I don't know, but all of a sudden, I'm warm now," she said huskily. She unzipped the short red skirt and let it fall to the ground at her feet. Then she looped her fingers on the waist band of her red panties and slid them down her long, slender legs. _

_His mouth watered as she pulled the skin tight top over her head, exposing her soft, chocolaty breasts to him._

It was the realization that his loins hurt too much for it to just be a dream that woke Chad up. Sure, he was still alone in the room he was sharing with his dad, but his dream had been all too real.

Heading to the bathroom, Chad stripped off his boxers and climbed into the shower. With the hot water splashing against his body, he leaned back against the wall and wrapped his hand around his throbbing manhood. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand up and down the shaft as he was instantly transported to a large white room with just a bed in the center.

He could see Taylor laying on the bed touching herself as he neared.

_"What took you so long?" She asked as her hand wrapped around his manhood._

_His response died on his lips as her lips wrapped around the tip of his manhood._

_"Chad, I want you," she whispered a few minutes later._

_He backed her up on the bed then slid his manhood into her hot core. He pushed in and out of her and heard her cry out his name._

_"Chad," she cried._

Alone in the shower, Chad pumped her hand hard before he came. Short of breath, he rested against the wall and took slow breaths.

"CHAD!" He heard his dad yell.

Chad's eyes widened and he quickly washed the evidence of his activity down the drain before climbed out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door and found his dad packing.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They're predicting a massive snow storm, we have to leave _now_," his dad stated.

Chad got dressed quickly and packed his stuff. It wasn't until they were on the plane headed home that he asked his dad why they went to Alaska.

"Your mom thought it would be good for you to be away from Taylor," his dad replied. "She thinks you two are too serious."

"We're the same age you two were when you guys got serious," Chad pointed out.

"Exactly," his dad stated. "Your mom and I married right after high school and had you before we were 20. We told ourselves we were ready for marriage and parenthood, but we weren't.

"If we could go back and do it again, we were do things differently. We both wanted to experience different things, but when she got pregnant our priorities changed.

"You became our dream and we want you to be more selfish then we were. We want you to live out every dream and aspiration you've ever had before you settle down with anybody."

"Don't worry, dad, I'm not getting married until after college," Chad stated.

"I'm not just talking about marriage, Chad, I'm talking about everything that comes with a serious, and preferably committed, relationship," his dad said. "Like, sex."

"Don't worry, dad, Tay won't have sex with me until our senior prom," Chad stated.

"Guess we'll be going back to Alaska in a year," his dad said. "It should be nice in May."

Chad just glared at his dead before he rolled his eyes and turned on his CD player.


	16. It Was You Ryella Rated M

Note: I leave for vacation tomorrow, but I'll be back Sunday and my plan is to write a few stories while I'm gone... Feel free to request still!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username:** Ashley from Ashley 'n' Jaimee  
**Couple:** Ryan & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Your hats seem to have a mind of their own!"  
**Setting/Event: **Gabriella helps Ryan impress another girl by giving him a makeover but ends up falling for him herself  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Ryan's hats  
- Strawberries

I was pleasantly surprised how easy this short was to write and I absolutely love it! haha I kinda had an idea of what I wanted to do, but I just sat down and it flowed right out of me... anyway, I hope you guys like this one! Hopefully when I get home I'll have more shorts for you!

* * *

**It Was You**

Ryan Evans stared forlornly across the cafeteria at the girl who'd unknowingly stolen his heart. He watched as she tipped her head back and sweet laughter floated out. He strained his ear to hear the melody, but the high school cafeteria was too noisy.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the table he was sharing with his sister and fellow drama club members.

"Nice of us to join us," Sharpay said in her normal snotty tone.

He bit his tongue not to reply as she dove back into the official unofficial drama club meeting. Ever since her shenanigans at Lava Springs the summer before, Ryan found himself more and more irritated with his sister, especially since she'd finally gotten what she'd wanted for the last three years.

_Troy Bolton._

Ryan, and everyone else, for that matter, couldn't believe that Sharpay had finally succeeded in breaking up Troy and Gabriella Montez then convinced Troy that he should be her boyfriend.

Ryan knew that Troy's best friend Chad Danforth had a theory that consisted of a mad scientist layer in the basement of the Evans mansion in which Sharpay had concocted a formula that had brain washed Troy and made him break up with Gabriella. And knowing his sister, Ryan wouldn't have been surprised.

For the second time in less than five minutes, Ryan found himself staring across the cafeteria at Troy's beautiful ex-girlfriend Gabriella-with her mocha colored skin and her gorgeous black hair. He knew the breakup had been hard for her, but she'd taken it like a trouper and, much to Sharpay's chagrin, often hung out with Troy and his friends since her best friend Taylor McKessie was Chad's girlfriend.

Ryan had thought Gabriella was pretty since the day he met her, but he hadn't had a chance to get to know the beauty until last summer when she worked at his parents' country club. Getting to know the girl behind the beauty only caused him to develop a crush on her.

Now that she was no longer with Troy, the only thing that kept Ryan from asking her out was the knowledge that it would never work out between them. Sure they both were into drama, but she was a straight A student and he was lucky if he got a B in a class. A girl like Gabriella needed somebody who could give her a stimulated, informative conversation.

Not to mention the fact that Ryan didn't have any experience with girls. He knew what Sharpay liked-mostly because he was like her personal slave-but he knew that Gabriella and Sharpay were at two different ends of the girl spectrum and he wouldn't know the first thing to do to impress her.

Hell, he didn't even know if she felt the same way and he was positive she didn't. After all, by dating Troy she made it apparent that she was in to jocks and while he played baseball, Ryan wasn't even close to coming under the title of jock.

"Who ya looking at?" Her voice infiltrated his mind.

Ryan blinked and saw that Gabriella was no longer seated with her friends, but was now sitting next to him at his empty table, which made him wonder how long he'd been staring at her and where Sharpay and the others had disappeared to.

"Nobody," he replied, looking at his food as his face flushed.

"Oo, Ryan has a crush!" Gabriella giggled. "Who is she?"

"Nobody, really," he said.

"Liar, I saw the way you were staring over here," Gabriella said as she looked around the area she'd seen him staring. "Since you won't tell me, I'm going to figure it out for myself."

Ryan sighed and took a bite of his now cold pizza. He wasn't even hungry; he just wanted something in his mouth so Gabriella wouldn't make him answer any questions.

"Let's see," Gabriella rubbed her chin as her eyes searched the girls left in the room. "Is it Susie Crawford?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Is it –" she smiled when her eyes landed on Martha Cox. "- Martha?"

Ryan shook his head and she bit her lower lip, this was harder than she thought it would be.

Gabriella turned her eyes to her friend and studied him closely trying to figure out what type of girl a guy like him would like. She knew it wouldn't be anybody like Sharpay, so that ruled out the cheerleaders and she knew it would have to be a girl who appreciated drama and art in general which ruled out some other girls.

The bell rang before she could ask him anymore questions, but as she walked to class her brain kept trying to figure out who Ryan liked. She knew it wouldn't matter to Ryan if she was big, tall, small or short, he wasn't like a lot of the guys at school. She would have to be smart, that was a given, and she couldn't be obsessed with his money.

By the time school let out for the day Gabriella had five girls in mind and went to look for Ryan, but he shook his head to each one, leaving Gabriella completely stumped.

"Why won't you tell me, Ryan?" She asked.

"It would never work out," he replied. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

"She's smart and beautiful and I'm not smart and let's face it, compared to the other guys at this school, I'm chop liver compared to their prime rib."

"Prime rib isn't very good."

"Gab, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she replied as a smile came to her face. "Because I'm going to help you get your dream girl."

"Yo- you are?" He stammered.

"Yup," she nodded. "Now come on, we have a lot to do today. We're going to the mall and-"

He groaned.

"Don't worry, Ry, I won't make you carry any bags," Gabriella laughed as she slipped her arm through his. "When I get done with you, you'll knock the girl of your dreams off her feet and break several hearts in the process."

Leaving her car in the school parking lot, Ryan and Gabriella headed to the mall.

"Tell me more about this girl," Gabriella said as Ryan drove. "I need to get in her mind before I can dress you accordingly."

"She's smart," he said, part of him wanted Gabriella to figure out that it was her he was talking about, but the other part of him was terrified of her finding out. "She's really pretty, down to earth, simple and really nice."

"She sounds really nice," Gabriella smiled. "I wish you would tell me who she is."

When they got to the mall, Gabriella led Ryan into PacSun and after finding out his pants size, she sent him into the dressing room with several pairs of jeans to try on. While he tried them on, she studied the hats and picked out a few of her favorites then took them to him along with a few shirts.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" She turned and found Taylor and Chad.

"I'm helping Ryan," she replied. "He wants to impress a girl that he likes."

"Gabriella, how does this loo-" Ryan stopped halfway out of the dressing room when he saw Taylor and Chad. "Oh, hi guys."

"Chad, help Ryan pick out a hat," Taylor instructed before she pulled Gabriella away. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, you told me three days ago that you liked Ryan," Taylor said in hushed tones. "And now you're helping him win another girl's heart?"

"I don't want to get in the way again," Gabriella said softly. "Look and Troy and Sharpay, if I hadn't entered the picture-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Taylor exclaimed, causing everyone in the store to look at them. "Troy, as much as I love him like a brother, is a major jerk when it comes to what he did to you, but you deserve the best in the world. Aren't you even the least bit curious about what dating Ryan would be like?"

Across the store, Chad and Ryan stared at the wall of hats.

"So what's her name?" Chad asked as he grabbed a hat off the wall and handed it to Ryan to try on.

"I- well, I-" Ryan stammered.

"It's Gabriella isn't it?" Chad asked and Ryan nodded. "Just be careful with her, man, she's still recovering from the Troy Sharpay thing."

"I know," Ryan nodded then shut his mouth as the girls walked back over.

"Well, I got what I needed, so we should probably go, Chad," Taylor said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Chad said before turning and following Taylor to the checkout counter.

"So what do you think?" Ryan asked, motioning towards his dark wash jeans, a striped polo shirt and a plaid fedora hat. It wasn't a major change at all, but it was an updated look, a more stylish look.

"I like it," Gabriella smiled. "And I think your mystery girl will, too."

Keeping to her promise, Gabriella carried his bags and after going to another store or two, they went to the school and she got her car then followed him to his house.

Once there, they greeted his mom then hurried up the stairs to his room. She helped him hang up his new clothes and set one of his new hats on his hat rack, only to have a bunch fall off.

"Ryan, your hats seem to have a mind of their own!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I need another rack," he smiled and helped her pick up the scattered hats.

Once the hats were back where they belong, Gabriella said, "I should get home, but I want a full report on what your dream girl says."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ryan asked her.

"You're going to get dressed in one of the outfits we bought you today then you're gonna get in that cool car of yours and go sweep your dream girl off her feet," Gabriella informed him. "And don't shake your head, Ryan, you can do this. Any girl would be lucky to have an amazing guy like yourself."

She gave him a hug then let herself out of the house after saying goodbye to his mom. Climbing into her car, she stopped at the grocery store and bought a pint of strawberry sorbet then went home. She changed into a pair of sweats and pulled her hair back before settling on to the couch with her sorbet and a chick flick.

Half way through the movie, the door bell rang and she paused the movie then got up to answer the door.

"Ryan!" She exclaimed, motioning him into the house. "How'd it go with your dream girl?"

"I'll let you know in a second," he said, he looked at the ground then looked up at her confused face. "It was you."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"It was you, my dream girl," he informed her. "You were the girl I was staring at during lunch."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," he nodded. "I can't believe I'm here, I know you probably don't fee-"

Gabriella lifted herself onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like you, too, Ryan," she said before she pushed her lips against his.

Ryan's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her body tightly and his tongue danced with her strawberry flavored one. He couldn't believe this was happening. She pulled away and lifted her brown eyes to his blue ones and smiled.

The feeling of fingers on his bare chest woke Ryan up from his dream. He blinked twice then smiled at her, his _wife_.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" She said, looking up at him with her black hair cascading over her shoulder.

"I can't help it," he grinned. "It was the best day of my life."

"Better than our wedding or the birth of our baby?" She asked.

"Okay, one of the best days of my life," he replied. "I can't believe that was four years ago."

"Makes me feel old and wrinkly," she pouted.

"You aren't old and you aren't wrinkly," he said, wrapping his arm around her bare shoulder. "If you were wrinkly, I'd have broken up with you years ago."

"Ryan!" She smacked his chest.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" He laughed as he rubbed the red handprint that her smack had left behind. "Mommy, I got an owie, kiss it better?" He gave her the pouty face their daughter had started to use.

She rolled her eyes but kissed his chest anyway.

"A little lower," he said, closing his eyes.

She did as she was told.

"Lower… lower… lower… lower…"

He grinned as her lips kissed the area right above his boxers.

"I'm not kissing lower than that," she informed him.

"I know," he replied and sat up. He tilted her head towards his and kissed her lovingly. As the kiss deepened, they repositioned themselves on the bed-him on bottom with her and her slightly rounded belly on top.

Sweat beads formed on their bodies as they kissed, touched and petted each other until they were ready to go all the way. She stood up on the bed and took off her panties and he slid his boxers down and tossed them aside.

She lowered her body back onto his and guided his manhood into her hot core. With his hands on her waist and her hands on his wrists, they moved their bodies together in sync and came together several minutes later.

They laid next to each other, her hair fanned around her, as they breathed deeply. Rolling over, he kissed her shoulder blade and nestled his body alongside hers.

"It was you all along," he whispered to her. "You were and always will be my dream girl."


	17. Chemistry Chaylor Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but as I've said before, I only take serious requests that use the form that I posted on the introduction page. Requests that simply say "Troyella, Rated M" or something along those lines will be ignored because there are already Troyella stories in this collection that are Rated M.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username:** chaylorlover101  
**Couple:** Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Who knew chemistry was so easy"  
**Setting/Event: **Taylor tutoring Chad in the chemistry lab  
**Random Stuff:**  
- test tubes  
- balloons  
- cheetos

It's seems I'm on a writing roll as of late (I've written and posted a couple drabbles in the past couple days) and I'm pretty sure it's because I should be studying for my class... but oh well... haha I'm going to try and write some stuff today, but I need to clean my room still and I've got some exciting stuff coming up, like my new computer arriving and seeing Corbin in concert (!!)

So anyway... I had fun writing this short and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chemistry**

His eyes followed her as seemed to float around the classroom, stopping at each lab station to help her students, who he envied. His high school chemistry teacher had been old and male and their chemistry teacher, well, she was young, female and sexy and just happened to be his girlfriend.

That said, he was sure her male students-if they were smart-envied him, after all, he was the guy that she went home with every night. When he made remarks about it, she was always quick to point out that she was envied by the female students for being the girlfriend of the hot, young, girls' varsity basketball coach and PE teacher.

Leaning back in the chair at her desk, he propped his feet up and relaxed. Her class would be over soon then they would be able to have a quiet lunch together like they did everyday.

She was a natural teacher and had a sometimes strange passion for chemistry. Though, her passion for it was one thing that he loved about her most-after all, it was what had brought them together.

Eight years ago they had been students here at East High School in Albuquerque, NM; he had been on the basketball team and she seemed to be in every academic club known to man.

In the middle of their senior year, the basketball team had been half way through their season and it looked like they would be going to the state championship. There was just one little problem: his grade in chemistry.

With the help of Coach Bolton, the boys' varsity basketball coach, and Principal Matsui, he had gotten a tutor: Taylor McKessie, a straight A student.

He remembered that day quite clearly. He and his best friend Troy Bolton, son of the coach, had been playing balloon volleyball with a balloon that was meant for that days' lab and unbeknownst to them, Taylor and her best friend Gabriella Montez had been watching them.

_"You're staring again," Gabriella sang into Taylor's ear._

_"No, I wasn't," Taylor stuttered as she turned her goggled covered eyes back to the lab at hand._

_"Uh, huh, sure," Gabriella gave her a knowing smile. "you know it's okay to admit you like Chad Danforth."_

_"I do not like Chad!" Taylor softly exclaimed. "1. He hates chemistry and I love it, 2. He' a lunkhead basketball player."_

_"Bet you could make him love chemistry," Gabriella winked as she grabbed the test tube Taylor had been holding. "Then maybe you two could be lab partners and Troy would need a new partner and I-"_

_"Now look who's staring," Taylor laughed. "Come on, Gabs, we gotta get this done today."_

He and Troy wouldn't know that the two girls liked them, or even what they had said, until months later, but that day the girls managed to get their lab done completely-including extra credit-while he and Troy had only managed to get half of the lab done.

_"Taylor, could you stay for a few minutes?" Their chemistry teacher Mr. Parkins asked as Taylor gathered her stuff._

_"Uh, sure," Taylor replied._

_"I'll save you a seat," Gabriella promised before she left._

_"Have a seat, Taylor," Mr. Parkins instructed. "We have to wait for Principal Matsui to get here."_

He would find out later that Taylor thought she had been in trouble for something while she waited for the principal to get there. She said she hadn't even known he was in his seat in the back of the classroom.

_"Miss McKessie, you're one of our brightest students here at East High," Principal Matsui said after he had arrived and he and Mr. Parkins had spoken in hushed tones. "We have a favor to ask of you." He motioned to the back of the classroom._

_Taylor watched in surprise as Chad stood up and made his way to the front of the classroom._

_"Miss McKessie, I'm sure you are aware that the boys' basketball team is headed for the state playoffs." Taylor nodded. "There is one thing that could stop us, however, Mr. Danforth's chemistry grade."_

_"What Principal Matsui is trying to say, Taylor, is that we would like you to tutor Chad in chemistry," Mr. Parkins told her. Then when she didn't seem interested he added, "There will be extra credit involved."_

_"As if she needs it," Chad muttered._

_"He's right, I don't need extra credit," Taylor said. "Besides, I already tutor kids and it wouldn't be fair for them if I tutored him for free when they pay me ten dollars an hour."_

_"10 an hour!?" Chad exclaimed._

_"Beggers can't be choosers," she shrugged._

_"She's right, Mr. Danforth," Principal Matsui said. "_We_ need _you_ to play and that means _you_ need _her_."_

They had scheduled the first tutoring session for the next morning, but it had slipped his mind completely. He had been talking with a girl from the cheerleading squad when she had found him and when he saw her, he knew she was beyond pissed.

_"Chad Danforth, I _quit_," she said loudly, pulling his and everyone around thems' attention._

_"Shit," he muttered as she turned on her heel and he followed her. "Taylor, please don't, I need you."_

_She stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked down at him. "If you paid even half the amount of attention in class as you did girls, you'd be passing."_

_"And if you spent half the amount of attention on guys as you did class, you wouldn't be such a know-it-all bitch," he retorted, which earned him a slap across the face._

By the end of that day, he knew he had to apologize to her. He had waved both Coach Bolton and Principal Matsui off when they tried to talk to him about it and told them that he knew he'd messed up. He said goodbye to his teammates then went in search of her-not that it was hard, she practically lived in the chemistry lab.

He found her there, bent over a lab desk and couldn't help but noticed her shapely figure. She was a bit bigger than the cheerleaders he usually dated, but there was something about the way her curves came together in all the right places that he liked, a lot.

_"What are you doing here?" Her voice was short and snippy. She had sensed that she wasn't alone and turned to find him staring at her._

_"I came to apologize," he said. "I shouldn't have done what I did this morning. I'm sorry."_

_Taylor didn't want to believe him, but she saw sincerity in his eyes and gave in, "I forgive you."_

_"Can we meet tomorrow?" He asked. "I swear I'll be here." He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll even set an alarm right now to remind myself."_

"Alright guys, it's time to start putting everything away," her present-day voice broke into his mind as her students groaned. "I know, guys, but you'll have time to finish up the lab tomorrow in class."

"Hey, Coach Danforth," he heard one of his players call. "What are we doing at practice today?"

"Same thing we always do," another of his players said. "Run and shoot baskets."

"I wish we could play with the boys," another said, dreamily.

"Not on your life," he said, standing up. "The whole idea is for you girls to practice so you can clean the gym floor with the other teams' hair." The girls giggled. "If I let you play against the boys, they'll be cleaning up the drool you left on the floor with your hair."

"Eww," they chorused.

"Are you done grossing out my students?" Taylor asked, walking over to where the four were talking.

Before he had a chance to answer, the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom in packs.

"Alone at last," he smiled.

"Let me lock the door first," she replied and he watched her walk across the room to lock the door. "So what did you get us for lunch?"

"Your favorite breakfast treat," he smirked and pulled out a bag of cheetos from the bag on her desk.

"Eww! Chad, do you know how many chemicals are in those?" As she launched into teacher mode, he laughed as his mind went back to the first time he had heard her lecture about the chemicals in cheetos.

It had been the morning after he apologized to her and he had gotten to the lab before she had. Since he hadn't had time to eat breakfast, he had picked up a bag of cheetos from a vending machine and was snacking on them when she came into the room.

_"Is that your breakfast?" She asked him. He nodded. "Your mom actually lets you eat that junk?"_

_"It's good," he said, with a mouthful of cheetos._

_"Good?" She grabbed the bag from him. "Chad, do you know how many chemicals are in these things? Ferrous Sulfate, Niacin, Thiamin Monoitrate and Riboflavin, to just name a few, and even I, a lover of chemistry, have no idea what the hell those chemicals are."_

_"Try one, you'll like 'em," he suggested._

_"Uh, no, thanks," she shook her head. "I only eat organic foods, I don't want to pollute my body with that crap."_

"Chad, are you even listening to me?" She asked. When he didn't reply she grabbed the bag from his hands.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Those are my cheetos."

"These will kill you," she stated.

"So will your organic foods," he retorted. "And if I die eating my cheetos, I'll die with a smile on my face."

"So you'd rather eat cheetos and die an early death, then get old with me?" She gave him a pouty look.

"Don't give me that look," he sighed. They both knew he was going to give in; it was only a matter of when. Her pouty look became stronger and she batted her eyelashes. "Fine, throw 'em out."

Her face instantly brightened and she tossed the cheetos into the garbage can under her desk. Then she hiked her skirt up a little and straddled him with her face looking at his. She caressed the side of his face then leaned into him, placing her well moisturized lips on his.

"Still want your cheetos?" She asked, seductively after pulling away. He shook his head. "Good answer." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his once again.

He loved kissing her-the way her soft lips smashed against his, the way her tongue tasted liked strawberries and the way she felt in his arms. The chemistry lab had played witness to a lot of their kisses in the past, more now than before, but they had shared their first kiss in this very room.

She had been tutoring him for three weeks and the state championship was just a week away. He had seen her at the last playoff game, sitting with her best friend, and had wanted to see her, to celebrate with her-after all, she was a part of the reason they'd won-but she had already left. He had had to wait until the following Monday morning to celebrate with her.

When he got to the lab, she was talking with her friend Gabriella and they were eating bagels from her favorite organic shop.

_"Hey," he greeted._

_"Chad!" She beamed. "Congrats on the win."_

_"I couldn't have done it without you," he said, sincerely._

_"I think I'll leave you two alone," Gabriella smiled. "Congrats on your win, Chad."_

_"I saw you at the game," he said after Gabriella had left._

_"Gabriella and I wanted to come cheer you guys on," she shrugged._

_"I wish you would have stayed," he said. "You're a big part of this, too, you know."_

_"No, I'm not," she shook her head. "Chad, you did all the work by yourself, I just made you sit still long enough to do it."_

_"Give yourself some credit, Tay, I _hated_ chemistry, but now, now it's easy," he said. "I mean, who knew chemistry was so easy? I didn't."_

_"Chemistry isn't easy," she stated. "You still haven't figured out what-"_

_"I'm not talking about chemistry _chemistry_," he said as he took a step towards her. "I'm talking about our chemistry." He took a breath. "I don't know when or how it happened, Taylor, but sometime during this I've developed a strong liking for you. When I saw you at the game on Friday night, I wanted to show you how good of a basketball player I am, then when you left and I didn't get to see you, I didn't feel victorious, I felt like a loser."_

_"Chad, as honored as that makes me feel, how do you know it just wasn't you trying to show off?" She asked him. "In two weeks, you won't need me anymore and you can go back to failing chemist-"_

_"Taylor, I've never felt like this about any other girl," he said, closing the gap between them. "And even if I don't need you anymore, I still want you. I want to be your lab partner, I want to hang out with you and I-"_

_She cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him._

_"I like you, too," she said, looking up at him with her warm brown eyes._

Chad opened his eyes and found the same pair of warm brown eyes staring into his own. "What?" He asked.

"Where is your mind today?" Taylor asked him. "You're so out of it."

"Just thinking about everything we've done in this room," he shrugged.

"We've done just about everything in this room," she giggled.

"I can think of something we haven't done in here," he stated as a smirk crossed his face.

"And we could get fired for doing it if we got caught," she said in hushed tones.

"We won't get caught," he stated. "Just tell Gabriella that we are not to be bothered for any reason." He gave her a pouty face.

"Don't steal my face," she said, glaring at him. He fluttered his eye lashes. "Fine." She slid off his lap, pushed her skirt into place then walked into the office that connected her classroom and Gabriella's.

"Hey," Gabriella's husband, Troy grinned.

"Where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"She had to sub for Mrs. Martin," Troy replied. "Why, what's up?"

"Uh, well, Chad and I were gonna, well, uh," Taylor stuttered.

"I'll make sure nobody bothers you," Troy stated with a grin. "Just try to be quiet."

Taylor felt her face heat up before she headed back to her classroom. She locked the door then looked at Chad.

"So how do we want to do this?" She asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you know how," he smirked.

"You're so mea-" He cut her off by placing his mouth on hers. She sighed happily against his lips as tugged her shirt out of the waist of her skirt.

"We need something to lie down on," she told him.

He looked around and spotted the fire safety blanket. He looked at her and she shrugged.

Once the blanket was on the ground, she laid down and he laid on top of her. His eyes met hers as he unbuttoned her white shirt, exposing a satin cami. He groaned as he slid his hands under and cupped her lace bra covered breasts.

"Not now, baby, when we get home," she whispered.

He nodded and pushed her skirt up, revealing a pair of panties that matched her bra. He pulled them down her sexy legs then dropped them onto the blanket. Then he pulled his basketball shorts and boxers down, exposing his erect manhood.

He guided himself into her womanhood and slid himself in and out of her. Her eyes closed as she felt him filling her to the max. She knew they didn't safely have enough time for them both to get off, so she had him pull out then she finished him off with a blow job.

They got dressed quickly then headed down to the locker rooms to clean themselves up. Upon returning to her classroom, they had a quick lunch with Troy and Gabriella then they all had to get back to work.

That night after Chad got home from practice, he dropped his stuff at the front door then hurried up to their bedroom where he knew she was waiting.

"I love you," she told him as their bodies moved together.

"I love you, too," he said as he came inside of her with a grunt.

_"Chad, stop, you're going to-" Taylor didn't finish what she was saying as she watched Chad mix the wrong chemicals. The test tube over flowed in a foamy texture._

_Taylor groaned and turned to look at her best friend, but found Gabriella going through the same mess with Troy. The two friends locked eyes then shook their heads. Their boyfriends-err, lab partners-were hopeless without them._

_With the two girls busy trying to fix the mess they created, Chad and Troy gave each other a high five._


	18. Aphrodisiac Zeklor Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but as I've said before, I only take serious requests that use the form that I posted on the introduction page. Requests that simply say "Troyella, Rated M" or something along those lines will be ignored because there are already Troyella stories in this collection that are Rated M.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **MermaidRam85  
**Couple: **Zeke/Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"I never thought culinary arts & chemistry would have so much in common"  
**Setting/Event:** Back of the school's kitchen  
**Random Stuff: **  
- test tube  
- cutting board

I started this story a couple days ago and last night I started working on it after So You Think You Can Dance and it just flowed out of me quickly. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope to have another short story for you soon, but I have four days of classes left then I get to go see Corbin in concert (!!) and after that I should have time before and after work to write, so yeah!!

* * *

**Aphrodisiac**

She was a failure-plan and simple. She couldn't bake, cook or do anything remotely culinary to save her life and the worst part was-she needed an A in home economics to keep her 4.0 GPA.

"I'm doomed," she cried as she sat with her best friends in the school's cafeteria. "I'm going to fail home ec and Harvard will take my-"

"Taylor, you won't fail home ex," her best friend Gabriella said, placing her hand on Taylor's.

"You weren't in the room when she nearly burnt it down," their friend Jason muttered. He received a double assault-his girlfriend, Sharpay, elbowed him in the gut at the same time Gabriella's boyfriend, Chad, smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"He's right," Taylor sighed. "It'll take a miracle for me to pass that stupid class." She shook her head. "I don't even know why it's a required class, it's so-"

"Stop," Sharpay cut her off. "You're forgetting one major thing in your favor." She smiled as she looked over Taylor's head.

Taylor turned in her seat and followed Sharpay's gaze and smiled when she saw her boyfriend Zeke entering the cafeteria with his friend Troy and Troy's girlfriend Kelsi.

"Hey," Zeke greeted as the trio reached the table. He and Taylor exchanged a brief kiss before he sat down in the seat next to her. "What's up?"

"Your girlfriend thinks she's going to fail home ec," Chad said. "We're trying to tell her otherwise, but she refuses to believe us."

Zeke turned his big brown eyes to Taylor's. He could see the fear and insecurity that lay within them.

"You won't fail," he assured her, his voice low and comforting.

"Zeke, I almost burnt down the school making cookies," she shook her head. "It's useless, I should just quit-"

"Excuse us," Zeke said. Without giving an explanation, he grabbed Taylor's hand and led her to a quiet corner of the cafeteria. "Quit? Taylor, since when is that a part of your vocabulary?"

"I can't cook, Zeke," Taylor sighed. "I've tried and I just can't do it."

"What happened to my always-seeing-the-bright-side-of-the-situation girlfriend?"

"She had to take home ec."

Zeke couldn't help but chuckle at the pouty display on Taylor's beautiful face.

"Don't laugh at me," she said, her frown intensifying.

"I'm not laughing at you," he said as he caressed her cheek. "I have a proposition for yo-"

"There's no way you can turn this thing around to us having sex," she hissed.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," Zeke stated. "Though, it's not a bad idea." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly before continuing, "What if I helped you?"

"Like tutor me?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Where?"

"Well, since I'm Mrs. Robinson's prized pupil," he grinned as Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I could pull a few strings to get us some time in the home ec room."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just convinced her to let me have an A?"

"Tay, I know you and I wouldn't do that to you or let you do that to you," his caressed her cheek. "I believe in you and I know deep down in your heart you want to earn this A the right way. You know I'm right."

"I know," she sighed. "We can try it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said we can try it."

"I know, but I want to hear you say you'll get an A in home ec."

"You'll get an A in home ec."

"Taylor," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm going to fail home ec," Taylor cried twenty-hours later as she and Zeke stood side by side in the school's home ec classroom.

They had set to work five minutes prior making a simple chocolate cake, but Taylor had already messed it up.

Seeing that she was going to go into hysterics, Zeke grabbed her by the arms and made her look at him. "Calm down," he said, his eyes locked with hers. "We can fix this."

"No we can't, I put too much sugar and not enough-"

"Taylor, you're making this a lot harder than it should be," Zeke cut her off. "You just need to relax."

"I can't relax, recipes freak me out!" She exclaimed. "And why the hell do we have cups, ounces, teaspoons, tablespoons-I mean how the heck are you supposed to tell the difference between a tablespoon and a teaspoon? I mean, seriously, in chemistry you have your meters, liters-"

"That's it!" Zeke exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The reason you're having such a hard time is because you're not relating cooking to chemistry."

"Zeke, cooking and chemistry are two completely different things," she crossed her arms. "You have measuring cups, I have beakers, you have mixing bowls, I have test tubes, you have recipes and I-"

"Have mental instructions on how to get a certain reaction from two or more elements," Zeke cut her off. "Last time I checked, that's basically a recipe."

"No, it's a formula," Taylor argued.

"So is cooking," Zeke insisted as he grabbed the card. "I know you love your math and your chemistry, Taylor, so converting this recipe to meters and liters would be a piece of cake-excuse the pun-for you."

"It can't be that simple, Zeke, I _suck_ at cooking," Taylor insisted.

"It is that simple, Taylor," Zeke stated. "I want you to pretend your apron is your lab coat and the recipe is detailed instructions on how to get a certain result."

"Alright, but I still have to start over, cause I-"

"How much extra sugar did you put in?"

"Uh, a cup, I think," Taylor replied. She looked at the recipe and studied it for a second. "And the recipe only calls for one cup, so essentially I just need to double everything else and -"

"See, you're getting it," he smiled.

"I guess I am," she agreed. "But my worst luck comes when I'm baking things… they always come out burnt."

"I'll let you in on the secret my grandma told me," he leaned in and tap her on the nose. "That will tell you when your food is done; the timer is just a suggested time and therefore isn't always right."

Ten minutes later, Taylor smiled proudly as Zeke closed the oven door so her cake could cook.

"I can't believe I did that all by myself," she beamed. "And now that you've helped me see that it's just like chemistry, I totally get it!" She leaped into his arms. "Thank you, Zeke!" She kissed him. "I never thought culinary arts and chemistry would have so much in common."

"Don't thank me, this was a complete pleasure," he said as backed her towards the counter-pushing the cutting board in with her back. "I mean, baking with the girl I love… it doesn't get much hotter than that."

"Does that mean you're going to do the dishes?" She battered her eyes at him.

"Not on your life," he shook his head. "I _hate_ cleaning up."

"I'm sure I change your mind," she smiled.

"I doubt it, but you can try," he challenged.

She smiled and reached behind her back to untie her apron. She pulled the canvas material over her head and tossed it onto the floor behind him. With her eyes locked to his, she moved her hands to the front of her white button down shirt and started to unbutton them.

"T- Ta- Taylor, what are you doing?" His eyes followed her hands down her torso.

"Changing your mind," she undid the last button and exposed a silky camisole. She slid her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt and tossed it on to the ground then she pulled the camisole over her head and showed off her pink strapped, blue and yellow polka dotted bra. "Like it? It's new and came with matching panties." She winked at him as her hands went to the hem of her skirt and she gave him a peak. "See?"

Zeke stared at her dumbly. He couldn't believe his girlfriend-the teacher's pet, the school's goody-goody, the chem club president among a billion other things-was sitting on the counter of the home ec room in her bra and flashing the matching panties.

"You gonna say something there, big boy?" She smiled at him seductively.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked then smacked himself. "Don't answer that."

"I just want to thank you for making everything clear to me," she shrugged. "Besides, we made chocolate cake and I licked the bowl clean."

"What does licking the bowl clean have to do with anything?" He asked as his eyes flickered to the hem of his shirt that she was playing with.

"Chocolate is believed to be an aphrodisiac," she replied. "Meaning it's believed to heighten sexual drive and it makes sense cause the name is derived from the Greek Goddess of Sensuality Aphrodite-"

Zeke cut her off by roughly pulling her body closer to his and wrapping one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. His lips met hers in desperation and his tongue soon sought hers.

Their kiss was broken off briefly so he could take of his shirt, but continued stronger than before. Their kisses shorten as they both became aroused. She slid off the counter and met his eyes as she unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his toned lower body. She bravely rubbed his manhood through his boxer briefs then brought her lips back to his.

"Tay, I-" he said at the same time he said, "Zeke, I-"

They quickly chuckled before they moved on with their business. She stepped out off her panties as he slid his boxer briefs down his legs. Taking a condom out of his wallet, he rolled it onto his stiff member then pulled her body against his. She kissed him deeply before she turned around and leaned against the counter as he took her from behind.

He pushed inside of her slowly and filled her to the hilt before he began to steadily pump in and out of her. He held onto her waist as their bodies moved in sync and he smiled at throaty moans that were coming from her.

Growing close and wanting to see her face, Zeke pulled out and turned her around. He picked her up and leaned her against the solid wall next to the fridge then slid into her again, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Knowing he was close, she opened her eyes and watched his face as it contorted as he came. Then it was her turn and she felt her body tense up-all the way to her toes-as she came.

Six weeks later, Taylor raced through the school and down to the cafeteria. She spotted her friends at their normal table and raced over, sliding to a stop in front of Zeke.

"I GOT AN A!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"I knew you would," he smiled. He motioned to Chad and his friend motioned to somebody else and seconds later Taylor was staring at a chocolate cake like the one he had helped her make weeks ago.

"Thanks, Zeke," she gave him a quick kiss then looked at the cake. "So, who wants a piece?"

Instead of replying, her friends all held up plastic forks then drove them into the cake, each taking big hunks to eat.

"That works too," she laughed before taking an extra fork from Zeke and taking a bite of cake. "Mmm… Yummy."

Thirty minutes later, a very full Taylor was sitting in history when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced back and saw the person next to her holding a note with her name on it. She quickly snatch it and when the teacher wasn't looking she unfolded it and read:

_So, has your aphrodisiac kicked in yet?_

She looked over and saw Zeke pretending to pay attention to the teacher, but the grin on his face gave him away. She rolled her eyes and wrote:

_You'd be the first to know. And before you ask, no, I'm not wearing them_.

She sent it back his way then watched from the corner of her eye as he frowned at the note. Noticing the teacher was glancing in the direction of Zeke's desk, Taylor faked a cough to distract her as Zeke shoved the note into his binder.

"Miss McKessie, are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"I am now," Taylor nodded.

"Good," the teacher replied. "Now then, seeing as you guys aren't interested in the first people on earth, let's talk about the Greeks and more importantly their gods and goddesses. Can anybody tell me what the names are?"

Zeke and Taylor exchanged a look of pure amusement as their classmates shouted out the names of the gods and goddesses.


	19. Secret Lovers Part 1 Traylor Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but as I've said before, I only take serious requests that use the form that I posted on the introduction page. Requests that simply say "Troyella, Rated M" or something along those lines will be ignored because there are already Troyella stories in this collection that are Rated M... not to mention that the whole point of this is to generate stories with random little bits and pieces in them

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **look at the stars  
**Couple: **Troy & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"What can I say? I love my chocolate dark"  
**Setting/Event:** Troy's bedroom  
**Random Stuff: **  
- love letter  
- secret admirer  
- secret affair

So I've been in a Corbin Bleu induced high for days now (I saw him in concert Friday night... it was awesome!) and I've been playing with this story in my head for a really long time and finally last night I started to work on it and actually liked what I was writing. So anyway, this is just part 1 of the story... and I hope to write part 2 soon... but I can't wait to see what you guys think about this one!!

* * *

**Secret Lovers: Part 1**

Troy Bolton sat on the edge of his bed taping his foot as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone ramble on about stuff he didn't really care about.

"Yes, Ms. Danforth," he said the second she stopped talking. "I can pick Chad up from the airport this afternoon."

His best friend's mom rattled off a few more things then thanked him before hanging up.

Troy flipped his phone closed then turned to look at the African-American beauty that was in the process of getting redressed.

"What did Chad's mom want?" She asked as she buttoned up her shirt.

"She got called in to work and needs me to pick up Chad," he shrugged. "Then she told me I needed to call you and let you know about the change of plans."

"Oh," she replied. She sat down on the bed and grabbed her shoes off the floor and put them on.

Troy sighed and stood up. He walked across his room and grabbed a clean pair of boxers before he got dressed. He sat down on his bed and pulled on his sneakers before turning to look at her.

"Everything alright, Taylor?" He asked. He could sense something was different, she was quiet and usually after sex her mouth moved a thousand words a minute.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taylor McKessie replied, nodding her head. "What car are we taking?"

"I figured we'd take my truck, there's more room for his luggage," Troy stated.

"Don't you think it'll be awkward with the three of us in the cab of your truck?" She asked. "I mean, he's your best friend and my boyfriend and you and me we're-"

"It'll only be weird if we let it," Troy cut her off. "Besides, this thing between us was just a summer thing right? Sort of a way to pass the time… it's not like we planned for this to happen."

By _this_ he meant the two of them sleeping together. It hadn't been a one or two time thing either, in fact, she and Troy had done it more times in their short summer vacation then she and Chad had done in their entire 9 month relationship.

But like Troy had said, they hadn't planned for any of this to happen. When school let out for the summer, they knew would be spending the summer with his dad in Florida-that's what he did every year. But Gabriella, Troy's former girlfriend and Taylor's best friend, moving away had been a shock to them all. Although her mother had promised to stay in Albuquerque until graduation, plans changed when Gabriella's grandma got ill.

So suddenly Troy and Taylor found themselves alone for the summer. They started hanging out because there was nothing better to do. It was all innocent fun-watching movies, playing Wii and swimming in Troy's pool.

All that changed, however, one rainy afternoon a few days before they were to go to Florida for a week to visit Chad. They were at Taylor's house and were watching the Hills. Troy hated the show, but they had a rule that the owner of the TV got to pick what they watched. So when Taylor left the room to get something to drink, Troy switched the TV to ESPN and became engrossed in the program and refused to switch it back to MTV or give her the remote when she returned. A wrestling match broke out as she tried to get the remote from him. Soon he found himself on the ground with his arms pinned to the ground by hers and her straddling him.

Neither could accurately remember who made the first move, but that moment changed their relationship forever. The kiss and the resulting sparks they shared had been enough to scare them from hanging out until they had to leave to go to Florida.

Even then, Taylor hadn't been ready to see him, but she didn't have a choice. The original plan had been for her to go visit Chad alone, but after Gabriella moved away the invitation was extended to Troy and it had been her idea-stupid Taylor.

Both knowing that Chad would be able to sense any awkwardness between them, they agreed that the kiss meant absolutely nothing and that there was no need to make a big deal out of it.

Only it was a big deal-especially where Troy was concerned. During their visit with Chad, he couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched Chad and Taylor flirt and kiss. Especially when every time he looked at her-clad in a different color bikini everyday-he remembered the way her lips felt on his and wondered what her skin would feel like against his own.

Against his better judgment, he kissed her one afternoon when they were alone at the pool by Chad's dad's house. Chad had run back to get something at the house and left them there alone. Taylor allowed herself to enjoy the kiss at first, but quickly pulled away. Then she had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day and Chad had been none the wiser.

Upon returning home, Troy thought he had messed things up with Taylor, but within forty-eight hours of getting back, she showed up on his door step.

"_Can I come in?" She asked._

_He let her in and waited for her to say something. After all, she had come over uninvited._

"_We need to talk," she finally said. "Can we go to your room?"_

_Still having not said a word, Troy led her up to his room and the closed the door behind them._

"_Is anyone home?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Good."_

Then she kissed him, hard on the lips. He had been taken aback by her forwardness, especially after the way she had reacted when he kissed her by the pool in Florida.

So it began with short simple kisses between the two. Then it became brief make out sessions and then prolonged ones with some petting. Soon they found themselves teetering on the edge of a very tall cliff-both wanting more than they were getting but not sure if they wanted to go there.

_They laid on his bed, both completely naked, staring up at the ceiling fan whirling above their heads. They had just ended a heavy make out session that left him with a hard and throbbing manhood and her with a desire that needed to be filled._

_He would glance at her naked body and feel his manhood get tighter, but look away when he saw her look at him and his body. There was very little keeping them from taking a summer fling to a full fledge summer affair._

"_It's your call," he finally said._

"_I know," she nodded. She wanted-no she _needed-_to have a release, but every time she thought about saying yes to Troy, Chad's face would pop into her mind. _

"_I don't know if this would make things any easier, but we could just do oral, we don't have to do anything else," he told her._

_She closed her eyes as she felt his cool hand touch her seemingly steaming body. She arched her back as his hand traveled down her side, past her hips and settled on the outside of her thigh._

"_Just oral," she whispered and her breath caught in her throat as he moved from beside her to between her legs._

_His hands moved up her silky legs, pushing them apart as this hands grew closer to her core. Shivers raced down her spin as the pad of his thumb brushed her sensitive nub. As his slender finger slid into her hot sex, they both knew they were going to go farther than just oral._

_In fact, they never made it to oral-that day-for as his finger fucked her, Taylor's needs became strong._

"_Troy, I _need_ you," she cried as he slid his fingers in and out of her. "Like _need_ you _need_ you."_

"_You sure?" He asked, pulling his fingers from inside her._

"_Don't ask questions, just do it," she ordered._

_After grabbing a condom from under his bed, Troy positioned himself over her and slid his hard manhood into her sex. It wasn't hard to keep his mind on the beauty-laying before him in all her glory-as he pumped in and out of her. She met every one of his thrusts with one of her own and soon he felt her walls clamping down on his member._

_She came in a relatively quiet manner, but he was sure that her fingers-that were gripped on his back-were leaving marks, possibly even drawing blood. But at that time the only thing that mattered to him was getting his own release and he did that a couple seconds later._

Troy took his eyes off the road and looked at Taylor who was sitting close to the door on the other side of the truck. He couldn't believe how quickly things had changed for them. In a matter of 9 weeks they had gone from acquaintances to lovers and sadly, with Chad returning home, Troy would be placed on the back burner. Unless…

"You know, we don't have to stop," he told her.

"Troy, I can't handle your sex drive _and_ Chad's," she stated. "Besides, you should move on and get a new girlfriend."

And that was the end of the discussion for Troy pulled up in front of the airport's pick up area and spotted his best friend's curly afro immediately. He pulled the truck over and waited as Taylor jumped out to great her boyfriend-the lucky bastard. Troy looked straight ahead as to not see the reunited couple hugging and kissing. He honked the horn once to get their attention, then heard the clunk of Chad's bags landing in the bed of the truck.

"Climb in, Tay," Chad said, holding his hand out to help her back into the truck.

"You get in first," she shook her head.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Chad shook his head. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into the cab then climbed in between her so she was sitting between them, with Troy's gear stick between her legs. Talk about awkward.

"I got something for you," Chad told Taylor as Troy pulled out of the airport.

"Oo, I like presents," Taylor grinned. "What is it?"

"Well, I know how crazy you were about my great-grandma's chocolate so I brought you back a whole case," he grinned. He pulled a little tin out of his backpack and opened it. "This is only the first of several cans I brought home for you."

"Mmm chocolate," Taylor purred as she grabbed one of the hand made morsels and set it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste and let out a happy moan after it melted in her mouth.

"That was, interesting," Chad laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"What can I say?" Taylor giggled. "I like my chocolate dark-" she smiled at Chad before turning to Troy. "-though white chocolate is pretty good, too."

"Face it babe, you just like chocolate," Chad shook his head, completely missing the double meaning in Taylor's words. "Troy, you want a piece?"

"Sure," Troy replied. He reached over Taylor-_accidently_ brushing her breast with his hand-and grabbed one from the tin. "Thanks."

"Man, I think it is so cool that you two became friends this summer," Chad said as he put the chocolates away. "My best friend and my best girl becoming friends; a guy couldn't wish for a better homecoming gift."

Troy came to a stop in front of Chad's house and not a moment too soon.

"You want to come in for awhile?" Chad asked, the question obviously directed at Taylor only. "My mom said she'd be gone for awhile…"

"She can't," Troy said, catching both Taylor and Chad off guard. "I mean, she has to pick up her car from the shop, remember?"

"Oh right," Taylor nodded before looking at Chad. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Yeah," Chad smiled. He grabbed his stuff from the bed of the truck then headed up the front walk to his house.

"What the hell was that?" Taylor demanded after Troy pulled away.

"He wanted to have sex with you," Troy stated.

"Uh, yeah, and I wanted to have sex with him, since you know he is my _boyfriend_," Taylor retorted.

"Do you want me to turn my truck around so you can go back to him smelling like sex, like me?" Troy taunted. That shut her up. "I didn't think so." He pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and threw the truck into park.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Taylor said, harshly before jumping out of the cab and storming to her car.

Monday morning came too fast for all of East High's students, but especially for Troy. After Taylor had taken off, he had gone up to his room and found her silk cami lying halfway under his bed. He held it tight in his fist as he laid down and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't fair that she was with Chad, though it wasn't anybody's fault that he had feelings for her.

He had tried to get a hold of his best friend and Taylor numerous times over the weekend, but they were either together or ignoring his phone calls. He was sure it was the former, but he wasn't sure until he finally got a hold of Chad's mom and she informed him that Chad was out with Taylor.

So slightly heartbroken, Troy sat down at his desk and started to write. He wasn't sure what he was writing, but it poured out of his heart and on to the piece of paper. He finished by putting Taylor's name at the top and folding it into small pieces.

When he got to school that morning, he spotted his best friend and Taylor standing by their lockers and headed their way.

"Morning," he greeted, forcing cheer into his voice.

"What's got you so peppy this morning?" Taylor asked.

"Just glad to finally be a senior, I guess," Troy shrugged as two guys came over and started talking to Chad. He took the opportunity to drop the folded note into Taylor's open backpack.

It wasn't until her study hall that Taylor found the note. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure nobody was looking, she unfolded the note and read what was written:

_Taylor_

_I know you're with him and I know that we can't be together, but I can't get my mind off you. You've worked your way into my heart and I don't think it will ever be the same. I'm not going to ask you to choose between me or him, because he's my best friend and I know he loves you dearly. But I just wish that you would love me like you love him._

The note wasn't signed but she knew exactly who it was from. Ripping a page out of her notebook she wrote him a reply:

_Troy_

_It's complicated. I love you both, but he's my boyfriend. If there was a way I could love you both and be with you both at the same time, I would do it in a heart beat. Maybe someday we'll have a chance, but for right now, I'm with him._

She slipped the note into his locker when nobody was looking and went about her day. After school she got to her locker and was surprised to see a white envelope taped to it with a rose.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer," Chad said as he took the envelope off her locker. "Let's see what somebody has to say about my girlfriend." He ripped open the envelope and in a fake British accent read, "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you."

"Did you do this?" Taylor asked, smelling the rose.

"Nope," Chad replied. "But it looks like I'm gonna have to step up my game if there's somebody out there trying to get with my girl." He spotted someone across the hall and said, "I'll be back."

Taylor sighed and turned to Troy, who was standing at his locker. "Why did you put this on my locker?" She hissed.

"I didn't do anything," he hissed back as a folded note fell to the ground by his feet. He picked it up and looked at it. "From you?" She nodded. "I'll read it when I get home."

"Hey Tay, some people are going to get pizza and want to know if we want to go with them," Chad said, hurrying over to her. "You want to go?"

"Sure," Taylor nodded.

"Later Troy," Chad called as he and Taylor headed down the hall with some of their other friends.

For the next three days, a new envelope and a different color of rose were waiting for Taylor on her locker when school ended for the day. It was driving her crazy trying to figure out who was leaving the mysterious letters, but it didn't seem to phase Chad in the least bit.

On Friday, Taylor got to her locker and a funny feeling entered the pit of her stomach when she saw a black envelope and a dead rose taped to her locker. Hesitantly, she opened the envelope and her mouth dropped when she read the message.

_You think you're cool_

_But I saw you at the pool_

_And you'll look like a fool_

_When I tell the whole school_

When Troy showed up at his locker, she shoved the note into his hand and watched as he read it. She could tell the instant the words registered in his head.

_Somebody knew_.

(to be continued…)


	20. Fourth Quarter Chadella Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but as I've said before, I only take serious requests that use the form that I posted on the introduction page. Requests that simply say "Troyella, Rated M" or something along those lines will be ignored because there are already Troyella stories in this collection that are Rated M... not to mention that the whole point of this is to generate stories with random little bits and pieces in them

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **cassieburleson  
**Couple: **Chad & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"What will Troy think?"  
"He is a lunkhead basketball player...like Taylor says"  
"Ouch. That Hurt. im a basketball player"  
"Yea. But your my basketball player"  
**Setting/Event:** At school in the abandoned hallway  
**Random Stuff: **  
- banana  
- janitor

So I know this isn't the story you guys are waiting for... but I promise you, I'm working on Part 2 of Secret Lovers. I still have a few things I need to work out on it, but it hopefully won't take me very long to write. With that said, I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming amount of reviews I got for that short! Apparently you guys like two part stories with cliffhangers like that one.. maybe I'll have to see what other requests I can throw together. Anyway... I hope you guys like this one, I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Fourth Quarter**

Gabriella Montez had never been a big fan of sports, but for the sake of her ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton, and her current boyfriend, Chad Danforth, she tolerated them.

That was why she found herself wrapped up in Chad's letterman jacket on what had to be the coldest night in October watching the varsity football game.

She wasn't even sure why she had decided agreed to go to the game with Chad. He was so caught up in the action on the field, she doubted he'd even notice if she left.

As if he could read her thoughts, he glanced at her and gave her a lopsided grin that reminded her exactly why she came to the game with him-she was putty in his hands.

A blowing whistle on the field interrupted their moment and Gabriella sighed. She felt a hand pat her back and looked over at her best friend Taylor McKessie, whose boyfriend Zeke Baylor was on the football team. The only smart girlfriend had been Troy's girlfriend Sharpay Evans, the cold weather had sent her scurrying back into her house declaring she'd see them when the temperature reached 65 degrees Fahrenheit.

Gabriella sighed as she wrapped the fleece blanket she and Taylor were sharing over tighter over her shoulder. She was hungry, cold and ready to go, but she knew she didn't have a chance in hell of getting Chad to leave the game early.

He turned to look at her after their team scored. "You having fun?" He called over the roaring home crowd.

"I'm freezing," she called back.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, but they were quickly dropped when their team picked up a fumble on the kick off.

"YES!" He yelled along with the rest of the crowd. "Go Zeke! Go!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to Taylor. "I'm going to go get my gloves from my locker," she told her.

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"Where did Gabriella go?" Chad asked, turning to find his girlfriend missing after Zeke ran the ball in for a touchdown.

"She went into the school to get gloves from her locker," Taylor shrugged.

"When did she leave?" He asked.

"A couple minutes ago?" Taylor replied.

"Damn," Chad muttered. He clapped Troy on the back and said, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"To find my girlfriend," Chad replied. He made his way through the crowded stands, through the crowds that were watching the game and over to the dark high school.

Going through the boys' locker room, he entered the dark hallway. "Gabs?" He called, turning a corner and nearly running into her.

"Chad, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I came to find you," he replied. "Why'd you leave without saying anything?"

"I just needed to get my gloves," she replied, holding up the red and white polka dotted gloves. "And it's a good thing I went to my locker, _somebody_ distracted me after lunch and I accidently left a banana in my locker this afternoon and it would have smelt really bad come Monday."

"Should I be worried about this _somebody_?" He asked with a smile playing on his face. "Are you really that cold? You're wearing my coat, your coat, your sweatshirt and sharing a blanket with Taylor."

"It's cold out that," she insisted. "I still can't feel my fingers."

"We can stay in here for a few more minutes," he suggested as he reached over and took her hands. "Damn, your hands are cold."

"I told you," she laughed. "But we don't have to stay in here; I don't want you to miss the game."

"There will be others," he smiled. "Besides, we're alone here and we don't have to yell over anybody to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked, tilting her head to look up at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I don't know if _talking_ is actually the word I was going for," he said as he threaded his fingers with hers. "I was thinking along the lines of you showing me what that _somebody_ did to distract you earlier today..."

"Chad! We're at school!" Gabriella replied. "And, might I add, we're not even supposed to be in here…"

"So? Who's going to catch us?" He challenged.

"Oh I don't know the janitor? A security guard? Or worse, a surveillance camera," Gabriella replied.

"My uncle is the janitor, if he caught us, he wouldn't rat us out," Chad stated. "And the surveillance cameras are by the outside doors and in the computer labs and we're not by either of those."

Gabriella sighed then shook her head. "Alright, Wildcat, you've convinced me," she replied. "But no funny business." A confused look spread across her face when she saw the almost wounded look he was giving her. "What's wrong?"

"You called me _Wildcat_," he said.

"Yeah so?" She replied.

"That's your nickname for Troy," he said. "I know you're both over each other, but what will Troy think if he finds out you called me _Wildcat_?"

"Chad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, it just slipped," she said, caressing his cheek. "And as for Troy, he's a lunkhead basketball player… like Taylor says."

"Ouch. That hurt," he said. "_I'm_ a basketball player."

"Yea. But you're _my_ basketball player," Gabriella grinned as she grabbed a handful of his unruly curls and pulled his face down to hers-his slightly chapped lips smashing against her soft ones.

With one hand resting on the small of her back, he backed them up until her back hit a locker and his other hand rested on the wall above her head.

"Too hot," she whispered against his lips.

Confused, he pulled away then watched as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves of his letterman jacket and let it fall to the floor by their feet before she slipped her arms out of jean jacket. Then she sent her brown eyes up to his and roughly grabbed the collar of his basketball hoodie and pulled him towards her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he captured her lips with his and they made out in the dark, deserted school hallway. He flinched when he felt her still slightly chilled fingers slide up the back of his shirt and he smiled against her lips.

As her hands moved from his back to his front, he opened his eyes and found her staring back at him. He growled in her ear when her hands came to rest on the waistband of his jeans.

"What are you doing, Gabs?" He asked, trying to not get too excited, but failing.

"What do you want me to do?" Her brown eyes twinkled.

"Really bad stuff," he muttered. "Stuff they don't teach in health."

"Mmm, it just might be your lucky day then," she purred. She pushed him away then pulled her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a tight black top. She kept her eyes locked with his as she grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt then helped him pull it over his head.

Forgetting about their jackets, she led him over to one of the senior benches then let go of his hand so she could lay back on the bench.

Chad glanced over his shoulder once before he laid down on the bench next to her. His feet hung off the bench by at least a foot and the hard wood wasn't comfortable-but then again, neither was the woody in his pants.

His lips met Gabriella's in a feverish kiss and his hands wove through her hair as her hands worked on the buttons of his pants. He groaned against her lips as her hand brushed over the denim fabric over his manhood.

He lifted his hips off the bench as her small hands worked his pants and boxers down his thighs to his knees, leaving his semi-erect manhood viewable to all.

She swung a leg over his body, so she was straddling him, and lowered her lips to his once again as she moved her lower body over his growing manhood.

"Gabs," he whispered in a desperate sounding plea.

She kissed his lips one last time, before she climbed off him and undid her jeans. She toed off her shoes then shimmed out of her jeans before climbing back on top of him. His hands snaked around her body and pushed aside her panties and found her sex hot and seemingly ready for the show.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He smirked up at her. "Messing around in the school after hours is turning you on." Gabriella blushed. "You're a naughty school girl and I think I like it."

Gabriella smirked at him before she helped him guide his manhood into her. Once the tip was in, she rested her hands on his abs before she slowly sank down on his manhood.

His hands latched onto her curvy hips and helped guide her up and down motions as she rode him.

"Kiss me," she demanded and he leaned forward and captured her lips in his as they continued to move together. He grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt, pulling it tight, wishing he could feel her bare chest against his, but they were already pushing it with her pants on the ground and his pants at his knees.

"Chad," she cried pulling her lips from his. She rested her head on his shoulder so her mouth was aimed at his ear. "Oh baby, oh baby."

Growing close himself, he guided her movements a few more times before he cried out her name as he shot his seed into her. She followed him a couple seconds later, with a breathless moan into his ear.

"That was amazing," he said a few minutes later as they got redressed. "I had no idea you were such a bad girl, Gabs."

"Neither did I," she giggled as she leaned over and dropped a kiss on his swollen lips. "Come on, we should get back to our friends."

They grabbed their coats and headed for the locker room, only to be stopped by his uncle.

"Game's over, you'll have to go through one of the other doors," he said. "And I was getting ready to go through the one by the gym."

"Thanks Uncle Donny," Chad said. He squeezed Gabriella's hand then they followed his uncle through the school and out to the parking lot between the gym and football field.

"Dude! Chad! You missed it!" They turned and saw Troy and Taylor hurrying over to them.

"Where took you guys so long?" Taylor asked in hushed tones as the boys talked about the game. "You guys were gone for the entire fourth quarter."

"We were talking," Gabriella replied, meeting Chad's eyes.

"I don't believe you for a second," Taylor shook her head. "But whatever, are you guys staying for the dance?"

"Do you want to?" Chad asked, turning to Gabriella after hearing Taylor's question. "We can if you want."

"I think we'll pass; a cup of hot chocolate sounds really good right now," Gabriella said, rubbing her gloved hands together.

"Oh, that does sound good," Taylor agreed. "Maybe I'll have to suggest that to-" she squealed when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. "Zeke! Don't do that!" She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Couldn't help it," Zeke smiled then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So are we gonna go to the dance and get our groove on to celebrate the slaughtering of West High?"

"Actually, Chad and Gabriella were thinking about going to get hot chocolate and I thought we should tag along," Taylor told him. "'Cause I'm freezing."

"Sounds like fun," Zeke nodded. "Hey Troy, you should call Sharpay and we could make it a triple date."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella sat snuggled up against Chad in a circular booth at Denny's sipping her cup of hot chocolate while they chatted with Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay and Troy. Troy and Taylor had already informed Zeke and Sharpay of Chad and Gabriella's mysterious fourth quarter disappearance, but the couple refused to say anything about it.

When Gabriella started yawning, the group decided it was best for them to split up and head to their respective homes. Chad held Gabriella's hand as he walked her to his car then held her hand again as he walked her up the sidewalk to her front door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Chad," she smiled.

"So did I," he replied. "Best football game I've ever been to." She blushed and he brushed his lips against hers for a quick goodnight kiss. "Good night, Gabs."

"Goodnight, Chad," she watched him walk back to his car then waited until he got in and started it before she went into her house, locking the front door behind her. "Best football game _ever_."


	21. Ending Unplanned Rylor Rated M

Note: I'm still taking requests, but as I've said before, I only take serious requests that use the form that I posted on the introduction page. Requests that simply say "Troyella, Rated M" or something along those lines will be ignored because there are already Troyella stories in this collection that are Rated M... not to mention that the whole point of this is to generate stories with random little bits and pieces in them

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**U****sername: **CuteANDSexy17**  
Couple: **Ryan & Taylor**  
Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Hey, look, I know everyone thinks that I'm Sharpay's... poodle, but I really think that I could..."  
**Setting/Event:** Ryan is attending a Grand opening for Zeke and Sharpay's (his wife/ Taylor best friend) restaurant. And Ryan spots a SEXY Taylor.  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Hot fudge  
- Pink silk boxers

Once again, I know this isn't the story you guys are wanting to read, but I promise part 2 is coming! I'm 7 pages into it and though I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, but I've figured it out now and I hope to get it out to you guys real soon.

Anyway, back to this story. I started writing this one almost immediately after I got the request, but I wrote myself into a corner and I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it. Then the other day I decided to take another look at it and I was able to go back and take a bunch of stuff out and the story pretty much wrote itself after that. There are things that I didn't plan on putting in this story that just came into the story... and I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about as soon as you read it. Anyway, let me know what you guys think :-D

* * *

Ending Unplanned

His eyes scanned the crowded restaurant, searching for the one person he wanted to see more than anything. His eyes found every familiar face except for hers. He hung his head in defeat and turned to the bar, ordering a drink with a small hand motion-it paid to be the brother-in-law of the owner.

Armed with his vodka on the rocks, he headed for the second floor-passing and greeting people as he walked by-and settled into a chair over looking the crowded floor below. She would be here-he knew she would be. He could feel it.

She had been the only one in high school that had really seen past front he'd put up. It was at her encouragement that he became the man he wanted to be. Instead of starring along side his sister in the theatre, he was behind the scenes writing plays, musicals and the songs in the musicals.

When his sister and her husband decided to open a restaurant in their hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico, he used some of the money he'd earned from the success of his plays and became a silent owner of the restaurant.

Suddenly, his heart rate began to race and he knew she was there. He stood and scanned the crowded floor again before he spotted her greeting his sister. She turned her face towards him and he forgot how to breathe-she was more beautiful than she had been in high school.

A motion from his right caught his attention and he watched a bald guy hurry towards her. He scooped her into his arms and swung her around as his pregnant wife waddled towards them. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he set her on the ground and pulled his wife over. The two women embraced and she placed her hand on her friend's swollen belly.

From the floor above, he watched them closely and he held his breath when she turned to survey the restaurant-stopping when she spotted him. Her smile grew and she excused herself from the others before she headed for the stairs.

He met her at the top and she threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you, Ryan," she said after they ended their embrace. She ran her eyes over his dark pants, dark shirt and signature hat. "You look great, as always."

He smiled and let his eyes roam over her body-a form fitting black dress hugging her every curve, a red clutch and a pair of matching heels and a stylish bob haircut finished off her look. "You look-" he stopped when he couldn't come up with a word. "You look a hundred times better than amazing."

"I think she looks _fabulous_," a voice from the stairs said. They turned and found his sister smiling at them dressed in a self-designed pink and gold dress. "Taylor, I need to steal my brother away for a few minutes, but I'll return him to you with drinks."

Taylor nodded and watched the twins hurry down the stairs then sat down at the table she'd spotted Ryan at earlier. She watched the people move around on the floor below her and her eyes kept finding themselves back on Ryan who was talking to somebody with his sister.

He'd been there for her when she needed him the most. First, when her dad left her and her mother for his boss's wife during the middle of her senior year of high school then when her mother passed away from breast cancer six months before her college graduation three years ago.

After her mother died, Taylor had no reason to return to the place she'd called home for the first 21-years of her life, not to mention it didn't feel like home any more. Sure, there were tons of great memories, but that part of life was over. Everybody had moved on. Troy and Gabriella hadn't gotten married-actually, she was married to a very bald Chad and Troy was engaged to a girl from Iowa, whom Taylor had never met. Jason was in the army and Kelsi was studying to become a doctor. Zeke and Sharpay were married, but that was a new thing; they had actually been broken up for several years before running into each other.

The only one who had successfully followed their dreams the way they saw them in high school was Ryan.

Taylor recalled a day when she and Ryan were sitting in their English class and their teacher asked them to talk to the people around them and found out what their plans were for college. Taylor had known immediately what she was going to say, so she did before anybody else could.

_"I'm going to be a lawyer," she declared to her group that consisted of her, Ryan, Gabriella and Chad. "What do you want to do, Ryan?"_

_"I want to write plays and musicals," Ryan replied._

_"You really think Sharpay will let you do that?" Gabriella asked._

Taylor and even Ryan had known that Gabriella hadn't meant that in an offending manor-had Chad asked the question, it would have been in an offending way, but Gabriella was just curious. After all, when it came to his sister, Ryan didn't seem to be able to tell her no.

_"Hey, look, I know everyone things that I'm Sharpay's... _poodle_, but I really think that I could…"_

_"You can do anything you put you're mind to," Taylor cut him off. "If you want to write plays then you should."_

_"Thanks," he smiled._

_"What about me?" Chad asked. "Do you think I can play in the NBA or the MLB?"_

_"Maybe if you grow a few feet," Taylor smirked at him._

_He leaned over his desk and poked her in the side, making her squeal._

_"Mr. Danforth, Ms. McKessie, this is not the place for that nonsense," their teacher had scolded them. "If I catch you two again, you'll both be in detention."_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Taylor looked up and saw Ryan standing above her with two drinks.

"You like sex on the beach, right?" He chuckled when she gave him a confused look. "The _drink_."

"Oh, yes," Taylor nodded, shaking the million thoughts that came to mind when he asked her if she liked sex on the beach.

"But for the record, what would you have said if I had been talking about the act?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"I don't know, I've never tried it," she shrugged as she picked up her drink and took a sip to hide her embarrassment.

"I hardly believe that," he teased. "I mean a Harvard Law student like yourself must have some crazy party stories."

"Oh, yes, because I have _so_ much time," Taylor smirked. "You know, between 25 page essays and huge exams."

"You never know," Ryan shrugged. "You might have had a crazy party night."

"Ryan, do you honestly think _I_ would go to party and get crazy?"

"There's a first for everything…" he shrugged. "A few more those-" he motioned to her drink "-and you just might get crazy."

"Don't worry, I don't drink that much," she replied. "Gotta stay classy."

"There you two are," Chad said as he and Gabriella got to the top of the stairs. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"Ryan's trying to get me drunk so he can have his way with me," Taylor said, her face serious.

"WHAT?!" Chad exclaimed at the same time Ryan spit his drink out.

"Kidding," Taylor laughed then eyed Gabriella's hot fudge sundae. "Where'd you get that?"

"Zeke made it for me," Gabriella replied. "Since I can't have anything to drink."

"I want one," Taylor said, looking over at Ryan.

"Don't look at me," Ryan held up his hands. "You'll have to find Zeke."

"Fine, I will," Taylor said. She finished her drink before she hurried down the stairs.

"Chad, hold this," Gabriella said, shoving her sundae into her husband's hands. "The little one is bouncing on my bladder."

Ryan took a sip of his drink while Gabriella hurried off. He lowered his drink and found Chad glaring at him. "What?"

"You know _what_," Chad said, gruffly.

"She was _joking_, Chad," Ryan stated.

"If you do something to her hurt, I will _kill_ you," Chad said through clenched teeth.

Ryan and Chad stood in an uncomfortable silence until Gabriella returned from the bathroom. Then Ryan left the couple and went in search of Taylor, finding her in the kitchen eating a fudge sundae.

"Zeke gave in, I see," he said.

"Yup," Taylor grinned. "Want a bite?"

"Sure, as long as Chad doesn't see."

Taylor gave him a confused look.

"He threatened to kill me if I hurt you."

"Chad wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That would be comforting if _I_ was a _fly_, but I'm a male _human_ who his step-sister said was trying to get with her."

"_Step-sister_." Taylor shook her head. "It's been 6 months since my dad married his mom, but I'm still not used to it."

"It'll definitely make for some interesting talk over Christmas dinner," Ryan smirked. "Aunt Taylor why are you and my daddy making out in this picture?"

"That won't happen," Taylor shook her head. "When we found out our parents were getting married, we got together and destroyed such pictures and besides, what happened between Chad and I will never be discussed."

"You'll have to explain it at the reunion in a few years," Ryan said. "I can just see it now. You'll tell people that you and Chad broke up during freshman year of college and he ended up marrying Gabriella, but during your second year of law school you found out your dad was marrying his mom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead, make fun of my would-make-a-soap-opera-jealous family life," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad he and Gabriella live in town and have their own house. It's bad enough staying with my dad and Clara in their condo, I couldn't imagine staying there with Chad and Gabriella, too."

"You could stay with me, I have a suite at the Hilton," Ryan offered. "You know, avoid any damaging noises that come from your parents' bedroom."

"Don't say that," Taylor scrunched up her face. "God, now I'm getting images in my head." She shook her head. "I need a drink."

Ryan laughed and followed her out of the kitchen. They stopped at the bar and ordered to drinks then found an empty table.

"You know, your family life could make an interesting plot for a movie," Ryan said. "It's like the perfect coming of age story. Girl's father walks out on her and her mother for another woman, only to be left by said woman a few months later.

"Then daughter spends a few years being mad at her dad until her mom passes away and she realizes just how much she needs her dad. Then her dad runs into the mother of her first boyfriend, who she's still friends with, and they hit it off and get married."

"How is that a coming of age story?" Taylor asked. "My dad is happy, Chad's happy and what about me? I'm still alone, I don't have anybody."

"You have more than you know," Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, I -"

"TAYLOR!" Chad yelled, cutting Ryan off as he ran over.

"What?" Taylor asked. "What's wrong, Chad?"

"Gabi. Baby. Coming. Now." He held his side as her eyes got big.

"Sorry, Ryan, but I have to go," Taylor said as Chad headed towards his wife. "I gotta drive them to the hospital."

"I'll come and drive for you," Ryan said. He followed Taylor out of the restaurant and to Chad's car. He climbed into the driver's seat with Taylor next to him and Chad in the backseat with Gabriella.

As Ryan sped towards the hospital, Taylor called her dad and step-mom then called Gabriella's mom, alerting them to the situation at hand.

When Ryan pulled up in front of the maternity ward, Taylor got out with Chad and Gabriella then took a seat in the waiting room after Chad and Gabriella were taken into a room.

Ryan entered the waiting room a few minutes later with her dad, step-mom and Gabriella's mom. He stepped to the side as she greeted the trio then sat down next to her after Chad and Gabriella's moms went to find their children.

"Oh my god," Taylor said, slapping her hand over her mouth. "You didn't tell Sharpay you were leaving! She's going to freak out."

"I'll call her," Ryan told her. "Then I think I'll get a cup of coffee, do you two want anything?"

"I'll go with you," Taylor told him. "You want anything, dad?" The older gentleman shook his head. "Alright, we'll be back."

They rode the elevator down to the cafeteria then split up with Taylor going to get their coffees and Ryan going outside to call his sister.

Knowing Sharpay didn't have her cell phone on her, Ryan called the kitchen's phone then asked for her when somebody answered. He heard her coming and pulled the phone away from his ear before she said, "RYAN!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Gabriella went into labor," Ryan replied, the phone back against his ear. "I drove her, Chad and Taylor to the hospital."

"You are coming back, right?" Sharpay asked, her voice softer.

"No, I think I'll stay here for awhile then go back to the hotel," Ryan replied. "You guys don't really need me there anyway."

"Are you going to tell her?" Sharpay asked.

"I was about to when Chad interrupted us," Ryan sighed.

"Well tell her already," Sharpay stated. He heard a clatter in the background. "Look, I gotta go. But good luck."

"Thanks," Ryan said. He hung up his phone and tucked it back in her pocket before he reentered the building. He found Taylor standing by the doorway with two coffees, there was a big smile on her face and she was taping her foot nervously. "What's up?"

"My dad just called, Gabriella is giving birth right now!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Seriously? But it's only been like-" he looked at his watch. "-twenty minutes."

"I know! But apparently that baby wants out and he or she wants out _now_," Taylor smiled. She punched the up button on the elevator. "I'm going to be an aunt any minute."

They reached the maternity ward just as Chad's mom was coming in. "It's a girl," she beamed. She hugged Taylor's dad before she turned and hugged Taylor. Even Ryan got a hug from the beaming grandmother.

"Can we see her?" Taylor's dad asked.

"In a few minutes," Clara replied, eyeing Taylor's cup of coffee. "That looks good."

"You can have the rest," Taylor offered. She held her half full cup to her step-mom.

"Thanks," Clara smiled.

They sat in the waiting room until Gabriella's mom came out to get them. Taylor followed her parents, but stopped when she saw Ryan wasn't following her. "You coming?" She asked.

"I don't want to intrude," he shrugged.

"It's Chad and Gabriella, they won't mind," Taylor said. She held her hand out and waited for him to walk over. "Let's go see my niece."

They found her father waiting in the hall by Gabriella and Chad's room then followed him in. Taylor smiled when she saw her first love holding the tiny pink bundle in his arms as her high school best friend looked at the two lovingly. As much as she wished she could be in their place right now, married with a family, she was happy for her brother and sister-in-law.

"You want to hold her, Aunt Tay?" Chad asked, looking up at her.

"Of course," Taylor nodded. She walked over and gave him a careful hug before she accepted the little girl into her arms.

Across the room, Ryan watched as tears filled Taylor's eyes. He knew she was happy for Chad and Gabriella, but he knew that she wanted more for her life then what she had. And if he had anything to say about that, she would.

"She's beautiful," Taylor smiled, caressing the baby's soft cheek. "What's her name?"

"Sonia Taylor," Gabriella replied.

"Aww, you guys," Taylor said, biting her lower lip to keep from tearing up. "Oh, no, don't cry." She sadly handed the wailing baby back to Gabriella before she gave Chad a hug, "You done good, Chaddycakes."

"Hey, what about me?" Gabriella asked as she held the baby close to her body. "_I_ did the hard work."

"That you did," Taylor laughed. She gave her friend a quick hug. "Congrats, Gabs."

"We're going to take off," Taylor's dad said. "We'll pick up the carseat before we come tomorrow."

"Thanks for being here," Chad said. He and his step-dad hugged then he hugged his mom.

"We wouldn't have been anywhere else," she said, kissing her son's cheek. "Taylor, are you riding with us?"

"Uh, actually, I was thinking I'd hang out with Ryan for awhile longer," Taylor said, catching all of them, including Ryan off guard. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning then," her dad said. He kissed her forehead before he, his wife and Gabriella's mom left the room.

Taylor looked up from where she was saying goodbye to her niece to see Chad talking in hushed tones to Ryan. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She wrapped her arm around Chad and said, "Chad, I was just joking around earlier. Ryan is a very respectable guy and he wouldn't do anything to me that I didn't want to do." Chad narrowed his eyes. "Okay, bad choice of words, but you know Ryan wouldn't force me to do anything or even put me in a state that would cause anything to happen." He didn't look convinced. "Chad, come on, stop worry about me. I'm a big girl, refocus your concern to your daughter." He smiled as he looked over at Gabriella and Sonia. "See, there ya go." She kissed his cheek. "I'll come back and visit tomorrow."

"Where do you want to go?" Ryan asked as they left the room.

"I don't know," Taylor shrugged. "I forgot that we're in a town that shuts down at 10 o'clock."

"We could go to my hotel," Ryan suggested. "And you could read the new play I'm working on."

"You never let anybody read your works in progress."

"Yeah, well, it's a special night. But if you don't want to…"

"I want to!" Taylor said, quickly. "Let's go!"

Ryan laughed and they hailed a cab to take them to the hotel. He led her up to his suite then set her up with a copy of the script he was working on while he ordered them room service.

Kicking off her shoes, Taylor laid down on the bed in the bedroom to read the play. She found herself pulled into the life of a twenty-something male who fell in love with a girl in high school and remained friends with her through college. With her unable to return his feelings, he tried to date other women but it didn't work out for him. Then just a few days shy of his 30th birthday, the deadline he'd set for himself as for when he wanted to be married by or forever be a bachelor, he ran into the girl of his dreams at a wedding.

Taylor turned to the last page and stared in disbelief that the last page had a big question mark taking up the whole page.

"RYAN!" She yelled as she scrambled off the bed.

"What?" He asked, looking up from the grilled cheese sandwich he was eating.

"How does it end?" She demanded. "You can't leave it there!"

"I haven't decided yet," he shrugged.

"What do you mean you haven't decided yet?!" She exclaimed. "They either end up together or they don't."

"The ending depends on you," Ryan said after several seconds.

"What?"

"I've been in love with you since high school," Ryan confessed. "I just didn't know it until that night when you called me and told me that your mom had passed away. You could have called anybody and you called me.

"I know it was because I was the only one that could get to you in a responsible amount of time, but when I got there and saw the pain that you were in. I knew that I couldn't deny the feelings I had for you anymore. I wanted to tell you that I loved you then, but I knew you weren't ready for that.

"You've told me before that you don't want to be in a serious relationship until you've graduated from law school and finished your internship at a prominent law firm, but I can't hold my feelings in anymore.

"I saw the way you were looking at Chad and Gabriella this evening and I want to give you everything they have and more, Tay. I wanna be the guy that you come home to every night. The one you tell the tales of your days to, good or bad. I wanna be-"

Taylor put her finger to his lips and said, "Just kiss me."

Ryan smiled and tucked his hand behind her head, pulling her head to his. Sparks flew as their lips connected for the first time. The kiss was brief, but both pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, too, Ryan," Taylor told him. "And I want to be with you, too. But I live in Boston and you live in New York."

"I write plays, Tay, I can write from anywhere I want," he smiled. "And if I have to go to New York, it's a quick plane ride."

"You'd move for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Taylor stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She captured his lips with her own and squealed against his lips when he picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed then held his body above hers.

"I want you," she said against his lips. "Right here, right now."

He pulled back and climbed off the bed. While she took off her dress, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the chair in the corner of the room, then kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants, leaving himself in his silk boxers.

"Ryan, are your boxers pink?" Taylor asked.

"Laundry accident," he blushed. "It's just another reason why I need you."

Taylor giggled and unclasped her bra before laying back on the bed with a seductive smile on her face. He climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself over her body, his aroused manhood pressing against her.

He kissed down her chest, taking the nipple of each chocolate mound of flesh into his mouth for a brief second. Then he continued down her body, kissing and nipping at it every few seconds. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her black silk panties and slid them down her smooth, slender legs.

Moving his eyes up her body, he found her smiling at him and smiled back. He pushed his boxers down, his erect manhood springing to full length, then positioned himself over her body. He captured her lips with his as he pushed into her.

Their bodies moved together as he moved in and out of her. Sweat glistened against their bodies as they rode through the heat of passion, each coming with the name of their lover on their lips.

_6 months later_

"Taylor, get in here," Chad yelled from the front door of his house. "I want to open presents."

"We're coming," Taylor rolled her eyes. She turned to her fiancé and smiled. "Did we get everything?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Got the presents for your parents, Chad, Gabriella and Sonia, right here."

"And you remembered to put the presents for your family in the car, right?" She asked.

"Yes," he laughed. "Relax, Tay, everything will be fine."

"DAMN IT TAYLOR, GET IN H- OW!" Chad cried from the door. "Mom! Don't hit me."

"We should get in there before he makes anybody mad," Ryan stated.

Holding the bottle of wine she bought for her dad and step-mom, Taylor followed Ryan into Chad and Gabriella's house and was greeted with hugs and kisses from her family.

"My favorite kind," her dad smiled after taking the bottle of wine. "Anybody object to opening it now?"

"Yes," Clara said, snatching the bottle of wine from her husband. "It's only 9 in the morning, Rich. You can have some at dinner."

Taylor laughed as her dad and step-mom kissed. She turned and found Chad sitting on the floor playing with Sonia while Gabriella sat near by watching the father and daughter interact.

Feeling arms slide around her waist, Taylor smiled as Ryan kissed her cheek. It had been an amazing six months for them. As promised, he moved to Boston to be with her while she finished up the last few months of law school. He had then surprised her by flying both of their families out for her graduation and proposed to her in front of them.

Then three weeks before Christmas, they had moved back to Albuquerque where he planned to write a screenplay and she had a position at a law firm in town. She'd always planned on working for a high powered firm on the East coast, but there was something that just felt right about coming home to Albuquerque, hers and Ryan's families were there and it was where they wanted to spend the rest of their lives.


	22. Secret Lovers Part 2 Chadpay Rated M

Note: Alright, so I've decided that my goal for this collection is to write like 50 shorts and so far I have 21 (including this one) written and I have 10 pending! Woohoo!! So request!! Come on! You guys know you want to hahaha :-D

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **kwacceber  
**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Chad you gotta withdraw from me sometime" "or not, is there a record we could break?"  
**Setting/Event:** Chad and Sharpay go for the world record for the longest sex  
**Random Stuff: **  
- strawberries

So yes... this is the story you guys have been waiting to read for like three weeks now.. but have no fear! I've finally written it and you'll find out all the stuff you wanted to know. I really hope you guys like this one, I wasn't so sure about it, but Cate said that it was really good and she usually has pretty good judgment so let me know what you guys think!

p.s. I want you guys to be the first to know, but I put up a new subsite on my website for this Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts collection and I think it looks really nifty... you guys should totally check it out. The link is on my profile and I'll be announcing it on the main page of my website tonight.

* * *

**Secret Lovers: Part 2**

Chad Danforth laid back on his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Having spent most of the early afternoon in a dentist chair getting cavities filled, he felt bad, but he knew that most of what he felt was guilt and not pain.

He had the most amazing girlfriend a guy could ever ask for in Taylor McKessie. She was a _real_ girl in every aspect: smart, funny, down to earth, easy going, curvy and the list could go on forever. But during the summer with his dad he met _her_, well he already knew _her_, but for the first time in the years they had been acquaintances he really got to know _her_. And now that he was back home and "with" Taylor, he couldn't get his mind off _her_.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up in time to see _her_ poke her head in the door.

"You decent?" _She_ asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yup," he replied.

"Damn," _she_ smirked as she came into the room and closed the door behind her. Then _she_ crossed the room and climbed onto his bed, laying down next to him, her manicured hand laying on his abs.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her painted lips. "I've missed you," he said.

"Break up with Taylor and you can have me whenever you want," she told him.

"You know I can't do that," he sighed. "She'd want an explanation and then I'd have to tell her about Florida."

"Well, maybe there's another way," _she_ fisted her hand, gathering his loose fitting shirt and exposing his stomach. "Because I want to be with you."

"I know, we'll figure something out," he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Your mom was leaving for work when she let me in," _she_ said as her hand slipped under his shirt. "And it's been-"

He pulled her on top of him and cut her off with his lips against hers as his hands took a firm hold upon her jean skirt covered ass.

A few blocks away, Taylor paced in Troy Bolton's bedroom trying to figure out how somebody had found out about them.

"Taylor, sit down, you're making me sick," Troy commented from where he sat on his bed.

"I can't sit down, Troy, not right now," she replied. "We have to figure out who knows about us."

"Can't we figure that out after we, you know," he said.

"I did not come over here to have sex with you," Taylor hissed. "We have to figure this out, Troy, somebody knows and they could tell Chad."

"How do you even know that note is about us?" He asked. "I mean, what if somebody caught you cheating on a test or something and what's to publicly out you?"

"I _don't_ cheat," she said. "On tests… But that doesn't even begin to make sense, Troy. I mean, where does the pool part come in on me cheating on a test?"

"I dunno, but maybe if you get your mind off-"

"We have to tell him," Taylor cut him off.

"What?!" Troy exclaimed. "We can't tell him! He'll kill us both!"

"We _have_ to tell him, Troy," Taylor stated. "If we don't, this person will." She held up the black envelope. "And I know it'll piss him off, but just imagine if he found out from somebody else. He'd be even more pissed at us."

"Taylor, you're not thinking reasonably here," Troy said. "If you tell him about us then not only will you lose him as your boyfriend, but I'll lose my best friend."

"I have to do it," Taylor told him. "And I don't care if that's not what you want. I can't live with myself if I don't."

"No, I won't let you," he said. He ran over to the door and braced himself against it so she couldn't leave the room.

"Move, Troy."

He didn't budge.

"I don't want to hurt you."

He still didn't move.

"You've left me no choice."

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers, running her hands through his silky brown hair. She waited for him to put his hands on her hips before she kneed him in his most sensitive area.

"Sorry, Troy," she said as he fell to the ground. She slipped out of his bedroom, leaving him on the floor in pain.

Knowing she wouldn't have much time before he'd be able to come after her, Taylor jumped into her car and sped towards Chad's house. She threw her car into park then hurried up the walkway. She rang the doorbell several times, all the while praying that Chad would answer the door before Troy got there to stop her.

When Chad finally answered the door, his hair was wet and he was wearing just a pair of basketball shorts.

"Hey," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting you to stop bye."

"We need to talk," Taylor told him. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replied, stepping out of the way. He hoped that Taylor hadn't seen _her_ car driving away when she pulled up. He closed the door after her then turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something and I know you're not going to like it-"

"Don't listen to her!" Troy yelled as he threw open the front door.

"He needs to know!" Taylor yelled back at him.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, looking between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you and I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear," Taylor said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What happened?" Chad asked, his eyes flickered once again from Taylor to Troy, but neither would look him in the eye and it hit him. "Oh my god, you slept together."

A whimper crossed Taylor's lips and Troy stood still, his eyes focused on the ground.

Chad stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. He never thought that Taylor would cheat on him, though he never thought that he would cheat on her. There was so much he wanted to say to her, to him, to both of them. He wanted to yell and scream about how they had betrayed him, but he knew he had no right to do so. After all, while Taylor had been here fucking Troy's brains out, he had been in Florida with _her_.

"Please leave," his words were short and his voice was tight.

"Chad, please don't, we can talk about this and we-"

"Taylor, I can't talk about this," he said. "Not right now."

She whimpered again, but nodded. She walked towards the front door with her head down and her eyes blurred with tears. As she walked out the front door, she felt Troy take her elbow and lead her to her car.

"Let me drive you home," he said. He hated seeing her in so much pain.

"No, I'll be fine," she shook her head.

"Taylor, let me drive you," he insisted. "You can hardly see."

From inside the house, Chad watched as Troy climbed into Taylor's car and drove off, leaving his car parked in front of the house. He dropped the blinds then went up to his room. He wanted to pretend that he didn't know how Troy and Taylor ended up together, but he knew exactly how it happened because it happened to him as well.

He spent the three weeks prior to the summer trying to convince his dad to let him stay in Albuquerque for the summer-with Taylor, but his dad had refused. So Chad had gone to Florida, the home to his dad's entire family, with a bad attitude.

On his first night in Florida, his dad's family-all five generations-celebrated his homecoming at his grandmother's house. He hadn't thought it could happen, but in the 9 months he had been gone, his family had grown. His great-grandma had pinched his cheeks, his great-aunt Isabella had left lipstick marks on his sore cheeks, his cousin Phillip had put him in a headlock and another cousin's six month old pulled out a chunk of his hair.

As much as he loved his dysfunctional family, he was very happy when he and his dad got back to his dad's condo. They had spent the rest of the evening playing video games before his dad had to go to bed.

His dad was a firefighter and worked for 48 hours then had 72 hours off and when Chad was younger, he would have to stay with his grandmother when his dad worked, but now his dad let him stay by himself.

On days his dad worked, Chad would hang out at the condo and use the pool. That's how he found out that _she_ was in Florida, too.

_He had been playing basketball in the pool with some of the younger boys in the complex when he saw her walk through the pool gate. He hadn't believed it was her at first, but then he heard her barking orders to the lifeguards._

"_What do you mean there is no waiter?" She glared at the brunette lifeguard. "What kind of establishment is this?"_

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Evans, but we're only here to make sure everyone stays safe in the pool." _

_Chad felt sorry for the lifeguard and not just because she was his cousin. Sharpay Evans' wrath was frightening territory. He pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel as he walked over to help his cousin out._

"_Everything alright here, Mary?" He asked._

"_No, everything-" Sharpay stopped when she saw him. "Chad Danforth, what are _you_ doing _here_?"_

"_I live here during the summer," he replied. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"_

"_My parents sent me to stay with my aunt for the summer," she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to talk to the manager."_

"_Don't talk to her like that," he said, stepping between Sharpay and his cousin. "And if you want to talk to the manager, you can't. You'll have to talk to me."_

"_Why can't I talk to the manager?" Sharpay crossed her arms. "And why the hell would I talk to you?"_

"_Because he is at work," Chad stated. "And because _I_ am the _assistant manager_ here during the summer." Sharpay's jaw dropped. "That's right, Little Princess, you're not the only Wildcat with a rich daddy." He smirked. "And for future reference, all complaints should be put in writing and put in the complaint box."_

_Sharpay glared at him before she spun around on her heel and stormed away._

"_Friend of yours?" Mary asked, looking up at him._

"_Hell no," Chad laughed. "Just a classmate."_

That's how it all started between he and Sharpay. It seemed that every time he turned around, she was complaining about something-whether it was the water in her aunt's condo not being hot enough or the kids in the pool splashing her and ruining her hair. So when she showed up complaining about the lack lounge chairs, Chad did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed her forcefully and kissed her-it was an automatic reaction for him, it was how he shut Taylor up.

The kiss had shocked them both so much that they had both hidden in their condos for the days following, wanting to avoid each other. She spent the week by herself, while he entertained Troy and Taylor, who were visiting.

He and Taylor had been intimate while she was visiting, but only once. Mostly because he felt so guilty about kissing Sharpay and even guiltier when realized he enjoyed kissing Sharpay more than he did kissing Taylor.

The entire time Troy and Taylor were in Florida, Chad was terrified of Sharpay inviting herself over and telling Taylor what he did, but thankfully, she stayed away and he hadn't seen her once.

However, when he got back to the condos after taking Taylor and Troy to the airport, Sharpay was waiting for him. He could sense that something in her had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But whatever it was, it seemed to have made a positive influence on her-she had even offered to help him clean the pool one night.

"_You're serious?" He stared at her in disbelief after she'd offered._

"_Yeah, I've cleaned our pool before," she shrugged._

"_Yeah, right," he rolled his eyes as he skimmed the net across the water. "I'll believe it when I see it."_

"_Then give me the net," she held out her hand. "Then take a seat."_

"_Alright, Princess," he handed the net to her and watched in amazement as she finished skimming the net across the pool then proceeded to check the PH balance of the pool._

_She completed the rest of the tasks on his checklist before turning to look at him with a smile on her face. "Told ya."_

"_Impressive," he smiled. "So how come you're not out at a fancy restaurant with your aunt tonight?"_

"'_Cause she has a date," Sharpay shrugged. "And I'm sure I'll either be home alone tonight or hearing all sorts of noises."_

"_You're more than welcome to come over if they do end up at your place," Chad offered, without thinking about it._

"_What would your dad say?" She asked him._

"_He won't be home until tomorrow," Chad shrugged._

"_Alright, I'll keep that in mind," she said._

_Chad had been in the kitchen making a box of mac'n'cheese when Sharpay arrived on his doorstep with a bag and a six-pack of beer._

"_My aunt sends her thanks," she said handing him the beer._

_While he went into the kitchen, she dropped her bag on the couch then followed. "So what's for dinner?"_

"_Mac'n'cheese," he replied. "You do like mac'n'cheese, right?"_

"_I've never had it."_

"_What? Seriously?"_

"_Seriously. Why is that strange?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Troy and I used to eat this stuff all the time, especially after baseketball."_

"_Oh, well, I guess my mom wasn't up with the latest trends." She hopped up onto the counter behind him. "So, how was your visit with him and Taylor?"_

"_It was good."_

"_They seem to have becoming pretty good friends. You know, very _comfortable_ around each other."_

Now knowing that Taylor and Troy had been messing around behind his back, Chad wondered if Sharpay had known that night, but if she had, she would have said something right? But then again, how could she have known anything that happened back home between Taylor and Troy? He knew nothing had happened between them during their visit because he'd been around the 24/7 and Troy slept on the floor of his bedroom.

"_So tell me something," Sharpay said as she leaned back against the couch with a cold beer in her hand. "Is it true that black guys have bigger dicks than white guys?"_

_Chad choked on his drink. He coughed then said, "I don't know."_

"_Oh come on, you mean to tell me that you've never compared yours with Troy's?"_

"_Yeah, that's what I'm saying."_

"_Why not? I thought guys did things like that."_

"_Well we don't. It would be like you comparing bra sizes with your friends."_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_You mean you actually do that?"_

"_Uh, yeah. We even had a contest one time to decide who had the best boobs."_

_He stared at her in disbelief._

"_It came down to Taylor and me."_

"_T- Taylor?" He couldn't believe his girlfriend hadn't told him about this._

"_Yeah, it happened at Gabriella's sleepover last fall." She shrugged. "You wanna know who won?" He nodded. "_I_ did and you wanna know why?" He nodded again. "Let me show you."_

_He watched wide eyed as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor before unclasping her bra. As his eyes moved over the newly exposed skin, he knew immediately why she had won. Taylor's breasts were fuller but they-even at her young age-sagged a little, while Sharpay's smaller breasts were perky._

"_You can touch them if you want," she whispered. "I won't tell."_

_He nodded his head dumbly as she walked over to him. She set her drink on the coffee table then climbed onto his lap._

_Even in his slightly buzzed state, Chad knew that he shouldn't touch her, but every part of his being-especially the parts that were aroused-wanted her._

_Sharpay smiled as his hands cupped her breasts. She loved the way he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Then the way his breath felt on her skin and finally the way his tongue swirled around each hard nipple._

_He kissed up her chest and neck and finally touched his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she opened her mouth granting his tongue entry. As their tongues danced, he slipped his hand under her skirt, only to have his hand smacked away before he got to her panties._

"_We can't, not today," she told him. "But soon, very soon."_

She had kept her word, too. The next night his dad was at work, Sharpay came over and they had had sex. Then the night after that and the one after that… She had quickly become an addiction he didn't want to live with out.

Not wanting to be caught by anybody who might tell one of his family members or worse Taylor, they snuck around and had sex where ever they could without getting caught. Places like his house, her aunt's house, the pool's supply closet, the pool, the car and anywhere else that they could both fit comfortably.

_On the morning of her departure, Sharpay woke up in Chad's bed naked and a little sore from the events of the night before. She yawned and looked over at Chad expecting to see him still asleep, but found him, instead, wide awake and looking at her._

"_I don't want you to go," he said, burying his face into her soft blonde hair._

"_I have to go," she sighed running her hand across his bare chest. "My aunt is leaving for Paris tomorrow and I have to go home."_

"_Say with me, my dad won't care."_

"_Chad, I have to go home today. We both know that."_

"_But when you leave I won't be able to see you, to kiss you, to touch you, to fuck you or do anything fun with you."_

"_I'm not gone yet, Chad. You still have me for a couple more hours," she reminded him. "And I told you last night that until my plane leaves, I am yours. Every part of me."_

_Chad smirked and rolled over onto his side. His left hand reached over and began to caress her left breast while his mouth worked on the right. The sensation of his touch quickly spread across her body, but it was the feeling of his hard manhood pressing against her inner thigh that had her squirming underneath him._

_  
Before she had the chance to tell him that she wanted him, his hand left her breast, traveled down her torso and dipped into her soft folds-she was ready._

_He repositioned himself over her then pushed his hard member into her. He moved slowly, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. It wasn't until she started lift her hips off the bed to encourage him to go faster that he finally relented and went the speed she wanted to. He kissed her strawberry scented lips as he shot his seed into her then held onto her tightly as she came. _

_They laid motionless, his manhood still buried deep inside of her and his head resting on her heaving chest, after their climaxes had finished._

"_Chad, you gotta withdraw from me sometime," she whispered._

"_Or not," he said. "Is there a record we could break? Like a sex record?_

"_Chad, we don't have time to break a record," she said, kissing his pouty lips. "My plane leaves in two hours."_

"_Please, Shar," he begged. "I don't want to let you go and if I pull out, you'll really have to leave."_

_Sharpay looked into his eyes and gave in when she saw the sincerity in them._

"_Alright," she replied. "But if I tell you to pull out, I mean it."_

_He nodded eagerly before attacking her breasts with his mouth. He could feel his manhood hardening inside of her and knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be ready to go again._

"_What was that?" Sharpay demanded after hearing what sounded like a car door slamming shut._

"_Prolly just a neighbor-" The words died on his lips when he heard his dad yell his name._

After almost being caught by his dad, Chad was forced to let Sharpay leave. He had then spent the last two weeks of his vacation trying to have fun, all the while missing Sharpay, though he told his dad he was missing Taylor.

When he got to the airport and saw Taylor get out of Troy's truck, the first thing that came into his mind was fucking her right there. Though not for the reason of having not being with her for over a month, it was more along the lines of him having gone from getting laid at least once a day for a month to suddenly only having his hands.

Monday morning, Chad got to school and instead of going to his locker, he went straight to the gym to suit up for his PE class. When he got there he found Troy and their two friends Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor talking.

Troy stopped talking when he saw Chad and he stared at his friend for a second, hoping he would say something, but he didn't. "If you want to hit me, then hit me," he said. "I deserve to be hit."

"I'm not going to hit you," Chad told him.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Troy asked. "I feel like I'm walking on egg shells, man! And Taylor is totally freaked out that you didn't respond to what she told you."

"I'm not going to do anything to you, to either of you," Chad stated.

Troy opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He grabbed his t-shirt then headed for the gym.

"Dude, you have him totally freaked out," Jason said, shaking his head. "When are you going to pummel him?"

"I'm not going to pummel him," Chad shook his head as he opened his locker.

"Why not? You have every right to," Zeke said. "He slept with your girl."

"Because it's too complicated," Chad snapped. "Now just leave me alone."

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow and when he got to his locker after the final bell, Taylor and Troy were already at theirs. He could hear them talking about a new note that had been left on Taylor's locker and he caught a few words like "truth" and "proof" but he really didn't care.

He could feel eyes on him as he walked down the hall to leave the school. The student body obviously knew something had happened between him, Taylor and Troy and it was only a matter of time before they found out.

When he got to school the next morning, he overheard a gaggle of girls whispering about how they heard that he'd beaten Taylor and Troy was defending her. Another rumor he heard as the day wore on was that Taylor had caught him in bed with another girl and now she was trying to make him jealous with Troy. In every rumor he was the bad guy and Troy was the knight in shining armor.

By the end of the day he was sick of it all and just wanted to go home. He left his class early and walked down the hall to his locker, hoping to get there before Troy and Taylor, but froze when he saw Sharpay taping something to Taylor's locker.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, starling her.

"Chad!" She turned her back to the locker, trying to hide the envelope.

"It was you all along?" He said as he faked to his right, then his left and successfully grabbed the envelope. "You're the one that has been putting notes on Taylor's locker?"

Before she could answer, the bell rang and students started filing out of the classrooms.

"My house, fifteen minutes," he said sternly before he stalked off.

Sharpay gulped then headed for her locker, passing Troy on the way.

Troy sighed with relief when he saw that there was nothing on Taylor's locker. Whoever knew what he and Taylor had done really wanted them to sweat over it.

Hearing her voice, he looked over and saw her walking over with her friend Kelsi Nielsen. He greeted the girls than said goodbye before he left to go home.

"Let me get my stuff then we can go to the mall," Taylor told Kelsi. She let out a sigh of relief when she opened her locker and nothing fell out. "Alright let's go."

Pulling into his driveway, Chad killed the engine and went into the house. He tore open the envelope and read what was written inside:

_You tangoed under a sheet_

_And probably in a car seat_

_But you'll be on the street_

_Wallowing in defeat_

_When my goal is complete_

He stared at the black piece of paper trying to figure out what it meant. Obviously it had to do something with the Troy/Taylor situation, but what goal was she talking about and why would Taylor be wallowing in defeat? And if Sharpay knew about Taylor and Troy why hadn't she said anything to him about it?

Hearing the doorbell ring, Chad opened it and let the quiet blonde into the house.

"Want to explain this to me?" He asked, holding up the paper.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory," she shrugged.

"Taylor and I already broke up, Sharpay, why would you go to so much trouble to do more?" He asked her. "'Cause that's what you wanted, wasn't it, to break up me and Taylor so we could be together?"

"I just wanted to make her pay for what she did to you," Sharpay shrugged. "I mean, you've heard the rumors at school."

"Yeah, I've heard them, but why does she have to pay?" He asked her. "Cause last time I checked, I wasn't so innocent in all this either. You were sleeping with me when she was sleeping with him. Which brings up another point, when did you find out about them?"

"When I saw them kissing at the pool when they were in Florida," she replied.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I guess I just liked the feeling of finally having something to hold over Taylor's goody-goody head," Sharpay stated.

Chad felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks as the realization of Sharpay's words hit his brain. "You planned this," he said. "When you saw them, you decided to get even with her, by getting with me. You used me, to get even with her for beating you for the senior class president last spring. That's why you were suddenly nice after being a bitch." He shook his head. "I thought you were different, Sharpay, I thought you loved me and -"

"Chad, I do love you," Sharpay said, looking up at him with teary eyes. "You're right, those were my motives for getting with you, but when I got to know you, I started to like you and I wasn't going to do anything, but then Taylor made me really mad at a meeting and I just wanted to get even with her-"

"So what were you trying to do, publicly humiliate her?" He asked. "Out the fact that she was getting with my best friend when she was still dating me?"

"I want her to step down from her position," Sharpay told him. "She doesn't have-"

"If you out her and Troy, I will tell people what happened between us," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Sharpay smiled. "Because you'd lose the best thing that's ever happened to you." She placed her hand on his chest and smiled up at him. "That was what you said the last time we made love, wasn't it?"

At the mall, Taylor was listening to Kelsi talk about the theater camp that she had gone to that summer and how she and Ryan Evans had become boyfriend and girlfriend there. Strangely absent, however, were tales about Ryan's twin sister Sharpay.

"Oh, she wasn't there," Kelsi said after Taylor asked. "She spent the summer with her aunt in Florida."

Taylor froze in mid-step and looked at her friend. "Where in Florida?"

"A little town west of Miami," Kelsi shrugged. "I don't remember what the name is, but she was there pretty much all summer."

"Do you think Ryan could come pick you up?" Taylor asked her.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Kelsi asked her.

"'Cause there's something I need to do," Taylor told her. She gave her friend a quick hug before she hurried out of the mall, dialing Chad's number as she ran out to her car.

When he didn't answer, she drove to his house and parked her car behind his in the driveway. As she ran up the walk way, she didn't see the pink convertible parked in front of a house down the street.

Finding the door unlocked, she let herself in and headed for his bedroom. She needed to tell him about Sharpay and the notes and find out if there was any reason that he knew of for her to be sending them.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle on his door and pushed it open, only to gasp at the sight of a very naked Sharpay riding a very naked Chad.

"FUCK!" Chad yelled as Sharpay grabbed his comforter. "Taylor."

On the verge of tears, Taylor turned on her heel and ran down the stairs. She could hear him following her and he grabbed her arm before she made it out the front door.

"Let me explain," he said.

"Let you explain?" She cried. "I don't think you need to explain anything, I got a pretty visual explanation."

"Just let her leave, Chad," Sharpay said from the stairs where she stood with his comforter around her body. "She has nothing to be mad about. After all she is fucking your best friend."

"Don't say I have nothing to be mad about," Taylor snapped. "You should have told me you were fucking Sharpay when I told you about me and Troy."

"You only told me because you found out somebody already knew," he retorted.

"That doesn't matter," Taylor shook her head. "I was honest with you, Chad, I told you everything and you didn't say a word. Not a single fucking word! Your best friend is freaked out of his mind right now thinking that you're going to kill him." She pointed her finger at Sharpay. "You've been jealous of me since I became senior class president and this is how you want to show that you're better than me? By screwing my boyfriend? Well then, fuck you, you can have him and the presidency. I'm getting an in district transfer."

_May 2009_

Chad took a deep breath as rang the Bolton's doorbell. Troy's mom answered it and let him in to join the graduation party already in progress.

"Where's Sharpay?" She asked him.

"She couldn't come," he replied. _More like didn't want to come_, he thought. Not that he could blame her. While he and Troy had become friends again, though they weren't as close as they had once been, Sharpay and Taylor still despised one another.

"Chad, over here," he looked up and saw Jason waving his arms in the air.

He made his way over to where his friends were hanging out and saw Taylor standing by Troy's side wearing a West High Knights t-shirt.

"So man, how does it feel to be out of high school?" Zeke asked, throwing his arm around Chad's shoulder. "You ready to give up your on again, off again high school girl and get with a hot college girl?"

"Pig," Taylor muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about Troy, did I?" Zeke asked her. "Besides, you guys aren't on again, off again."

"Bet they were last night," Jason nudged Troy.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Taylor declared before walking away.

"Me too," Chad said. He followed her over to the line and picked up a plate. "Congrats on graduating, Tay."

She looked up at him for a second before she nodded. "Thanks, you too."

"Look, I want to apologize for everything that happened last fall," he said. "I acted really immaturely about the whole thing and you're right, I should have told you about me and Sharpay when you told me about you and Troy."

"I forgave you, Chad, it's all water under the bridge now," she told him. "But for what it's worth, I want you to be happy and if Sharpay makes you happy then she's who I want you to be with. Troy makes me happy and I want the same for you."

"Thanks, Tay," he said and gave her a hug.

"Now go have some fun with you disgusting friends, I'm going to go find Kelsi," she said.

Chad watched her walk away before he headed over to where his friends were talking still. Once there, he locked eyes with Troy and his best friend gave a brief nod as if to say all was forgiven and forgotten.


	23. Becoming Gabriella? Troypay Rated M

Note: 22 stories written, 11 pending and 22 shy of my 50 story goal

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **xXSmileyFanXx  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"You know Pay.. I will need to pay you soon.."  
**Setting/Event:** Sharpays house, Shar helps troy on homework and well.. Troy needs to repay Shar...  
**Random Stuff: **  
- math book  
- white bra

So as a precursor this story was inspired by two things: Ashley Tisdale's new hair color ( has pictures) and the fact that I spent nearly 14 hours over the past few days watched Season 1 of Gossip Girl... so yeah... enjoy :-D

* * *

Becoming… Gabriella?

_Good morning East Highers –_

_Guess who was spotted walking out of a salon this morning with dark hair? Is this part of her so-called "new me" transformation or is this just another elaborate scheme to get Golden Boy? Better watch out, G, there's an unpredictable wildcat on the prowl._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Sharpay Evans rolled her eyes as she snapped her phone closed. She didn't care with Gossip Girl or anybody else thought about her makeover. She had done it for herself and she had no other motives.

The style of East High had changed. It had been glitzy and glamorous, then sporty and now it was geeky. The source of the change could be found over the heads of Troy "Golden Boy" Bolton and his sidekick Chad Danforth and started with their decision to date science nerds Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie.

Running a hand through her chestnut brown hair, Sharpay smiled at herself. She grabbed a lint brush off of her desk and brushed dog hair of her tan slacks and mint green polo shirt. Sure, her outfit wasn't stylish, certainly not what the girls were wearing in Vogue, but it was what the guys at East High were into.

"Basic, brunette, brainy and boring," she recited. "The four B's."

She slipped on a pair of simple black flats, grabbed her black messenger bag and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with a pair of non-prescription glasses on her face.

She found her brother in the kitchen eating a bagel and could feel his eyes on her as she made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Finally unable to stand him staring at her, she spun around and said, "Stop staring at me!"

He held his hands up in self defense.

"It's not true, ok."

"Gossip Girl is right 95 of the time," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, this is in that 5 she's wrong." Sharpay shoved her sandwich in a paper sack. "This has nothing to do with Troy Bolton or Gabriella Montez. This is about me finding myself and dedicating myself to my studies."

"So why did you have to dye your hair, change your wardrobe and trade in your car?" He asked. "You shouldn't have to become somebody else to find yourself."

"I just want to blend in," she whispered after he left the room.

_Good morning East Highers – _

_Spotted staring at a pair of pink stilettos in the window of Macy's… your blonde roots are showing, S. Don't look now, G, but it looks like the three week charade is almost over… better keep Golden Boy on a tight leash…_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"But Mrs. Clark, I can't get a D in this class, my dad would freak out!" Troy Bolton stared helplessly at the teacher in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton, but unless you start doing your homework and turning it in _completed_ there is nothing I can do."

"How can I do the homework if I don't understand the subject?"

"Might I suggest creating a study group with a classmate?"

"Like who?"

"Miss Evans has the highest grade."

_Hey East Highers –_

_Guess who was spotted talking in an empty classroom… Sorry, G, it looks like the wildcat has finally attacked…_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Sharpay led Troy into her bedroom and dropped her backpack on her bed. "Explain to me why you need my help, again," she said, turning to look at him.

"Because Mrs. Clark said it had to be someone from my class and you have the highest grade," he replied.

"Ok, but just so we're both clear, all we are going to do is study. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Agreed."

_Afternoon East Highers –_

_While the cat's away the mice will play… right G?_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Feeling eyes on her, Sharpay looked up and saw Troy staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring at me. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry."

He turned his attention back to his assignment and tried to block everything else out, but he couldn't. Before getting to Sharpay's he had read Gossip Girl's latest blog and it had been on his mind ever since. He never would have suspected Gabriella to cheat on him… but what if she was seeing another guy behind his back? Then again she and everybody else thought he was sleeping with Sharpay.

Sharpay.

He looked over at the confused girl. Who was she trying to kid? A dye job and a wardrobe downgrade couldn't change the person that was deep inside. Gossip Girl had suggested weeks ago that Sharpay's transformation was just to get him… so what would be so bad about trying to help her out? After all, everybody already thought he was getting some… so why shouldn't he?

Setting his math book aside, Troy pushed the chair he was sitting at back and stood. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"What?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes peering at him through her glasses.

"First, things first." He reached over and took her math book from her then removed her glasses from her face, setting both on her beside table. "That's better."

"What are you doing Troy?" She asked, looking at him wide eyed.

"You know Pay… I will need to pay you soon…"

"It's _Sharpay_ and I don't want your money."

"I wasn't talking about money."

Her mouth made an oh shape as she felt his hand on her side.

"You know, Sharpay, you're hot as a blonde, but I think brown just might be your color… you're smokin' hot."

She gulped as she felt his hand touch the hem of her skirt.

"What's wrong, you seem nervous."

"That's because I am," she said, turning her brown eyes to his blue ones. "What are you doing, Troy?"

"Something we both want." He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers.

Sharpay started to push him away, but stopped when his hands weaved through her hair. Unable to correctly process everything that was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to be lowered onto her back while her tongue sought out his.

Alarms went off in Sharpay's head when she felt his hand caressed the inside of her thigh. She pushed him away then scrambled off the bed, leaving him alone and confused.

"I can't do this," she said as she paced the area in front of her bed. "This isn't want I want, Troy."

"Oh come on, Sharpay, you've been trying to get in my pants for the last three years," he said, wiping the lip gloss from his lips. "You can't honestly think I would believe for a second that you've really changed."

"I did change, Troy," she stated. "I spent the whole summer focusing on my school work and trying to make up three years of unsatisfactory grades in three months."

"So you're more focused on school work, that doesn't mean you can't focus on other things," he shrugged. "You're a teen, Sharpay, we have needs."

"Why are you suddenly so interested in me, Troy?" She asked. "Like you said, I've been chasing after you for three years."

"Maybe because it's because you stopped chasing."

"Or because your girlfriend is running around with other guys?"

"I don't give a fuck what Gabriella is doing."

"We both know you do, Troy."

"Yeah well the only reason she's messing around with other guys is because she thinks I'm messing around with you."

"So you want to have your cake and eat it too?"

Then something clicked in Sharpay's brain. She didn't want to be like East High's other girls… she didn't want to be like Gabriella… she wanted to be herself, Sharpay Evans, resident drama queen.

"Alright, Bolton, if you want to eat your cake, then go for it."

He smirked as she pulled her periwinkle polo over her head revealing a simple, white, cotton bra. She unclasped her bra and tossed it aside-she had always hated cotton undies.

Minutes later, Troy found himself laying on Sharpay's bed completely naked as she pulled her hair back in a sloppy bun.

"You ready to see why they say blondes have more fun?"

He nodded and closed his eyes as he felt her lips wrap around his still hardening manhood. His hand found her hair and he held onto it tightly as her head bobbed.

Before he could come, she pulled away and crawled up the bed to him. She stared him in the eye and said, "The chase is back on."

She guided his manhood into her sex then rode him as he stared up at her in pleasure. He came first as their hips rocked together and she came soon after screaming his name.

_Good Evening East Highers –_

_Guess who was spotted leaving the salon with a new dye job and man on her arm? Sorry G, looks like you weren't the only one making new friends. But welcome back, S… we can't wait to see what you have in store for us._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_


	24. Day Dreams TroyMartha Rated M

Note: Thanks to everyone who has requested a story! Keep it up!!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **CorbinBleuFan  
**Couple: **Martha/Troy  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"It's so bouncy..."  
**Setting/Event:** boy's Locker room  
**Random Stuff: **  
- JackRabbit  
- toilet seat

This one is pretty short but it's kinda based on what I did in high school... granted my day dreams were in the pg and _maybe_ in the pg-13 range.

* * *

**Day Dreams**

Martha Cox sighed as she sat in a hard plastic chair listening to her biology classmates giving speeches about the desert animal their group had researched. Since her group had already given their presentation, she allowed herself to drift off in thought and only pulled herself out of her thoughts to clap when the rest of her class did.

"Thank you Gabriella and Taylor, your project on wild horses was delightful," their teacher Mrs. Cootz praised as the two girls returned to their seats. "Who would like to go next?"

From the corner of her eye, Martha saw basketball player Chad Danforth sink low in his eat, obviously hoping to disappear from the teacher's view.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth, so nice of you to volunteer your group to go next," Mrs. Cootz said, causing Chad and his best friend Troy Bolton to groan.

"We're not exactly ready," Troy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Troy, you were both here the day I informed the class that your project was to be completed today before class," Mrs. Cootz reminded him. "You must give your presentation now."

Troy and Chad shared a look before going up to the front of the class.

"We, uh, did our project on, uh, Jack Rabbits and uh…"

"The jack rabbit is a rabbit and it's so bouncy that…"

Martha tuned out their pathetic attempt at winging an assignment the class had been working on for two weeks. She let her mind wander to her favorite subject: Troy. With his silky brown hair, his screaming blue eyes and his chiseled body there wasn't a girl at East High that didn't want to be with him.

She had secretly had a crush on Troy since fifth grade and even then, he was a very popular guy and popular guys didn't go out with nobody's like her. Oh how she longed to be popular, but there were two things that she felt stood in her way: her weight and her lack of confidence.

Most of the time she was perfectly content being who she was, but every now and then she wished she could be someone wild and exotic. Someone who could walk into the boys' locker room after basketball practice, walk past all the guys in varying states of undress until she found who she was looking for: Troy.

If she was that girl, she wouldn't care if the other guys in the locker room were watching her kiss Troy. Nor would she care if he wanted to have sex with her in a stall in the bathroom with people standing the toilet seats on either side to get a view of the action.

No, if she were popular and dating troy, she wouldn't care who witnessed their sexual acts. She wouldn't care if he took her right there in the middle of the lock room. His naked body pressed up against hers as the cool metal of the lockers cooled her steaming skin.

He'd enjoy her full breasts and she'd be in ecstasy as his hands and mouth worked her sensitive breasts, massaging them and nipping at them. Her breath would die in her throat as his hands moved down her voluptuous body, touching her every delicate curve down to the valley between her thighs. She would moan as his long tan fingers would slide into her velvet folds-touching her in the most intimate way a man could touch a woman. Then he would nip and suck anywhere _and_ everywhere on her body until she would come.

She would thank him for his selflessness by dropping to her knees in front of him and taking his long, lean manhood into her mouth. She would lick, kiss, massage, nip and suck at his manhood until he came in her mouth. She swallow it all then lick her lips and kiss him while all the guys that were watching the Martha and Troy Show would be wondering why their girlfriends didn't blow them as well as she did Troy.

She and Troy would finish their show with him sliding his hard manhood into her folds with their bodies moving in perfect harmony. They would come together, their bodies glistening with beads of sweat, and they would moan each others names. Then as they would leave the locker room later-after showering together-they would receive a standing ovation.

The sound of clapping pulled Martha out of her day dream and she watched two classmates, who must have been called up after Troy and Chad's disastrous presentation, return to their seats.

"That's all we have time for today," Mrs. Cootz said. "The rest of you must be ready to present tomorrow."

After the bell rang, Martha took her time gathering her stuff as most of her classmates hurried to leave the classroom. She slid her arms through the straps of her backpack and headed for her next class.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him walking towards her in the nearly empty hall. He gave her a warm smile and a short "Hey" as he passed her.

With her back to him, she squealed internally as a big smile spread across her face. Glancing at the clock on the wall in the hall, she hurried to her class and slid into her seat as the bell rang.


	25. Hard Ryelsi Rated M

Note: Thanks to everyone who has requested a story, you guys are truly-in the words of Sharpay-_fabulous_! I will write every single request I receive and I really appreciate you guys challenging me to write stories that I normally wouldn't write.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **naughtycate  
**Couple: **Ryan & Kelsi  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"But... I always thought you were gay!"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Inappropriate use of Ryan's hat  
- a bedroom set on stage  
- script-reading with double meanings

So this request is an example of what happens when you tell your Troypay loving friend that she needs to request another story and that it can't be Troypay. She submitted this request through my website and her words to me while we were chatting on aim were "don't hate me" and I've spent several days trying to figure out what the hell the script would be about. Then this afternoon I was cleaning the kitchen and this idea struck me... but since I want you guys to read it I won't tell you what it was :-D

* * *

**Hard**

The worst part of living and working with your best friend was that when you had a fight there was no place to go to get away from them. It was even worse was when your future depended on the person you wanted to be nowhere near.

Kelsi Nielsen raked her hand through her curly locks in frustration. She had the biggest audition of her life in a matter of moments and yet her mind wasn't on the script, it was on the man sitting in a chair across the room from her.

Ryan Evans looked up from the script he was studying and saw his best friend looking at him. She pulled her eyes from him and looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. He shook his head in disbelief and went back to looking at his script.

Everything he had been working so long for was on the line. And he wasn't talking about the pending audition-not completely. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but sometime between the time they graduated high school and moved to New York City to pursue futures on Broadway he'd fallen head over heels for her.

He had waited too long to tell her how he felt and now he'd messed things up for the both of them. She had returned from her date early this morning and woke him up with the news that she was engaged.

Kelsi hadn't expected him to do what he had done after she told him she was engaged. She had hoped for a hug and a request for a full report on how her boyfriend had proposed. But instead he told her that he loved her and then before she could get over his proclamation, he'd kissed her-square on the mouth, his soft, smooth lips crushing against hers.

"Kelsi Neilsen. Ryan Evans."

Kelsi looked up from her engagement ring when she heard her name called. She gathered her stuff then walked in front of Ryan to the casting room. She set her stuff down in the back then headed to the makeshift stage with her script in hand.

"Let's have you two read from scene four of act two," the casting director instructed once Ryan took his place next to Kelsi.

There was a shuffle of pages as everyone turned to the first page and Kelsi's breath died in her throat when she saw what the scene was. She looked up and saw Ryan staring at her, his gaze intent. They were about to have the conversation they should have had before they left their apartment hours ago and now they were going to have it in front of a room full of strangers.

"So that's it?" His voice was strong and thick with emotion. "You're still going to marry him even though you know how I feel about you?"

"He loves me," she said while internally telling herself to keep it together.

"_I_ _love you, too_," he stated. "And I know you love me too."

Kelsi looked up at his intense blue eyes and shook her head. "I love him and I'm going to marry him."

"I've seen you around him, you don't laugh nearly as much with him as you do me," he said. "You aren't yourself around him." His face turned serious. "Let him go and give us a try."

They were no longer reading the script

"But…"

"But what?"

"Ryan, we can't do this now, not here." She glanced at the casting director.

"No, Kelsi, this has to be discussed now," he shook his head. "Why do you want to be with him when you could be with me?"

"I always thought you were gay!" She snapped, catching him and the rest of the people in the room off guard. She didn't wait to see how he reacted to her outburst; she turned on her heel and grabbed her stuff before fleeing the room.

Ryan's mind reeled as her words echoed through his head. She thought he was gay? He shook his head and hopped off the makeshift stage. He grabbed his stuff then left the room in search of Kelsi.

"If you're looking for the girl that just ran out of there, she went into the auditorium," somebody told him.

"Thanks," he nodded his appreciation then hurried to the auditorium. He found Kelsi standing in the middle of a set decorated as a bedroom-boasting a large bed, a dresser and a real door that led to nowhere. "So you think I'm gay, huh?"

Kelsi turned to look at him and nodded slowly.

"Dare I ask why?"

"You're different from other guys," she shrugged. "When they're talking about sports, you talk about the theater. And, take your brother-in-law for a example, if I asked him what type of shoes I was wearing he'd say black and if I asked you, you'd know that they're-"

"Knockoff Manolo Blahniks because you can't afford the real deal, but you love the way they look," he cut her off. "I grew up with Sharpay Evans as my twin sister. You know, the Sharpay that is currently gearing up for New York's' fashion week with her most anticipated line yet."

"Don't do this, Ryan, don't get mad at me," Kelsi said.

"Don't get mad at you? Kelsi, you just questioned my sexuality in front of a room full of strangers!" He exclaimed. "You should have asked me when it first crossed your mind."

"Well are you?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Damnit, Kelsi, I'm not gay!"

"How can you be sure? I mean, you never go out and you never bring girls home and-"

"I don't go out and I don't fuck around with other girls, because you're the one I want to be with." He shook his head. "I tried, Kels, I tried really hard to ignore my feelings for you. But your body does things to me, even when you don't mean to, that other girls couldn't get it to do."

"Like?"

"I get goosebumps when you stand next to me, shivers race down my spine when you touch me and every time you look at me, with your smiling eyes and your beautiful smile, I get hard."

"Ryan, come on, I don't get you hard."

"Remember last weekend when we were watching the movie?" She nodded. "You looked at me and touched my arm and-"

"You fled the room-"

"I didn't want to freak you out with the tent in my shorts."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You've been my best friend for the past six years, I didn't want to mess anything up. I guess I was hoping that you'd fall in love with me and we could make the transition from friends to lovers together. But then you got engaged and I knew if I didn't tell you how I felt and you married the guy without knowing how I really felt about you, I'd regret it."

"I have a confession," she whispered as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've been in love with you since high school, Ryan. I wanted to be with you, but since I thought you were gay the only way I could be with you is I was the Grace Adler to your Will Truman."

"And now that you know I'm not gay?"

"I wanna be the Rachel Greene to your Ross Geller."

Ryan grinned and pulled her close to him, crushing his lips against hers. He ran his hands through her hair as his body responded to her touches and to her just being in his arms. He could feel his manhood pressing against the zipper of his pants and was sure by the time he got them off there would be a lasting impression on his manhood.

"You weren't lying," Kelsi giggled against his lips. "I do make you hard."

Ryan grinned and scooped her up then carried her over to the bed. He set her on the edge of the bed and started kissing her again as her hands worked the buttons on his shirt. Once the buttons were undone, she pulled the bottom out of his pants and pushed the shirt down his arms.

"Do tease me," he muttered against her lips.

"Don't plan on it," she met his eyes for a second before she pulled his wifebeater over his head. Then she kissed his smooth chest as her hands snaked around his body and grabbed his ass.

"Grabby much?" He laughed as he grabbed her hands.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," she grinned. "You have a really nice ass. All the girls in high school thought so."

"Good to know," he smiled. He grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra, she'd told him plenty of times that she hated wearing them-which was probably another reason she could make him hard without realizing it.

Their mouths connected again as they pressed their bodies against each other. She could feel his throbbing member through his pants and she wanted to feel him inside of her.

"Ryan, I want you," she whispered into his ear.

He nodded. While he dropped his pants and boxers, she shimmed out of her panties and laid back on the bed waiting for him to take her.

He climbed onto the bed and hovered above her for a second before he slid his manhood into her sex. They move together like they were seasoned lovers that knew everything that their lover liked.

Soon she was moaning and whimpering as her body grew close to a release and he covered her mouth with his as a powerful orgasm charged through her body. Their lips remained locked as he had his own release.

"Wow," she breathed as he collapsed next to her on the bed. "I didn't know-"

"Ahem."

Ryan and Kelsi's gaze on each other snapped to the new figure on the stage. Kelsi covered herself with her arms while Ryan grabbed his hat off the floor and covered his manhood.

"I take it you're not really gay," the man said.

"Nope, nobody's gay here," Ryan replied.

"Yeah, you two better get out of here before somebody else comes in," the person said before leaving.

Ryan moved his hat from his manhood then set it on Kelsi's head. "Let's go home," he said.

"Best idea you've had all day," she grinned.


	26. Gettin' Dirty Chaylor Rated M

Note: 25 stories written!! 25 left to go until I reach my goal of 50!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Vicky (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Lets go get cleaned"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Soap  
- Towel  
- A yellow rubber duck

I got this request on Thursday (I think) but as soon as I looked at it I got the idea for this story and these days when inspiration hits I usually jump to write it. So here is this story and hopefully the inspiration will stick around and I'll get a few more fics written before I go back to school. I've started about 5 or 6 of them.. I just have to type up what I have and finish them. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one.. I had fun writing it :-D Long live Chaylor! HAHA

* * *

**Gettin' Dirty**

Taylor McKessie stared at her boyfriend, Chad Danforth, as if he had three heads. There was no way she had heard him correctly, she was sure of it. Though their location-a man-made mud racing course-said otherwise.

"Let me get this straight," she said, finding her voice. "_You_ want _me_ to sit on the back of your ATV while you drive around in the mud?"

"Yup," Chad grinned like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. "It's _soo_ much fun, babe."

"Getting muddy doesn't seem like fun to me," Taylor retorted.

"Me either," her best friend, Gabriella Montez, echoed as she looked at her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

"It's totally fun," Troy said in his I'm-the-captian-let-me-inspire-you voice. "Plus, it's a great stress reliever."

"So is taking a bubble bath," Taylor replied. "And besides, I don't like getting dirty."

"Really? If that's so then you sure fooled me in the backseat of the car the other night," Chad grinned.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed as her jaw dropped. She hit his arm as he laughed.

"Sorry, babe, I couldn't help it," he smirked as he dropped a kiss on her pouty lips. "But in all fairness, you two begged us to bring you today."

"That's because we thought you two did fun stuff on your boys' day," Gabriella stated.

"This is fun," Troy insisted. "And you guys will agree if you let us take you out there."

"Just think of all the museums and historical sites you two have drug us to," Chad added.

"Fine," the girls caved.

"YES!" Chad and Troy exclaimed.

"You won't regret this," Chad told Taylor as he helped her onto the ATV a few minutes later.

"I'm sure I will," she muttered as he climbed on in front of her.

"Oh, you'll want to wear these." He handed her a pair of goggles then put on his own pair. "Hold on tight." Once he felt her arms around his waist, he started up the engine then honked the horn twice and Troy echoed.

An uneasy feeling grew in Taylor's stomach as Chad gunned the accelerator and the ATV lurched to life, spraying mud all over them. Even with the loud rumbling of the ATV's she could hear Troy and Chad screaming-excitedly-at the top of their lungs as mud splattered on her face. She kept her mouth pursed and was too afraid to look at her clothes.

The boys soon came to a stop and Taylor could hear her best friend laughing and begging to drive.

"Do you want to give it a whirl?" Chad asked, turning around to look at her.

_Yeah, I'd like to drive this thing through a car was_, she thought.

"Tay?" He asked.

"Oh, uh…"

"It's really fun."

_The sooner I get this over with the quicker I can get clean_, she thought then nodded. "Sure."

Chad climbed off the ATV and she slid foreword. He gave her a quick rundown on how to drive then climbed on behind her.

As Taylor waited for Chad to settle, Gabriella sped by, spraying mud on them.

"Oh no she didn't!" Taylor exclaimed, turning on the engine. "It's on now!" She pressed the accelerator and took off after her friend with Chad holding on tightly.

A couple hours later, Taylor and Gabriella climbed off an ATV covered from head to toe in mud.

"That was so much fun," Taylor laughed.

"We have to do that again," Gabriella nodded.

"You two are psychos behind the wheel!" Chad exclaimed as he and Troy joined the girls.

"You're just jealous that I beat you in the race," Taylor smirked as she wrapped her dirty arms around his waist.

"I let you win," he stated.

"If that's what you need to tell yourself so you can sleep tonight," she grinned.

"Funny," he rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Quarter til 5, why?" Troy replied.

"I have to be home at 5," Gabriella replied. "We gotta go."

"Freeze," Troy called as his girlfriend took a step towards his truck. "You brought extra clothes, right?"

"Were we supposed to?" Taylor asked, looking at Chad.

"Yes," Chad replied. "I told you that."

"Oh, well, we'll remember that next time," Taylor shrugged. "But for now we gotta get Gabriella home."

"You're not riding in my truck covered in mud," Troy stated.

"What do you want me to do, strip out of my clothes?" Gabriella asked then narrowed her eyes when Troy opened his mouth to say something. "I'm not riding around Albuquerque in my underwear, Troy Bolton."

"You guys can just wear our clothes," Chad told her. "Well our shirts at least, they should be long enough to cover everything that needs to be covered."

Once they got to Troy's truck, the guys opened the cab doors and used the doors and their bodies to shield their changing girlfriends from anybody who might walk by. Once they were changed out of their dirty clothes, the girls dropped their muddy clothes into the bed of Troy's truck while the boys stripped down to their boxers.

"Oh my god," Taylor said when the boys rounded the back of the truck at the same time, dressed in matching navy blue boxers that had basketballs on them. "Did you two plan this?"

"No!" Troy and Chad exclaimed as they glared at their laughing girlfriends.

"I so need a picture of this," Gabriella said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket. "Get closer so I can get a picture."

"Not going to happen," Chad shook his head.

Taylor rolled her eyes and bumped him with her hips, sending him falling towards Troy. Gabriella quickly snapped a picture and tucked her phone away before either boy could get it.

"Come on, I gotta get home," she reminded Troy.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes and headed for the driver's side of the car while Chad held Taylor into the bed of the truck and Gabriella headed for the passenger side.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Chad asked Taylor as they sat down.

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing, unless you wanna come over," he smiled. "The family is gone for the weekend."

"Where did your family go?"

"Cassidy is at cheer camp with Troy's sister Maggie and the rest of the East High cheerleaders, Courtney had a softball tournament and since dad is the coach, he's there too, and mom took Chelsea and Clarissa with her to Candace's soccer tournament in Southeast New Mexico."

"Well then, sure I'll come over. Keep you out of trouble."

"More like get me into trouble," he smirked before he knocked on the back window.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked after opening the window.

"Tell Troy just to drop me and Taylor off at my house," he said. She nodded then closed the window.

After dropping Gabriella off at home, Troy pulled into his driveway and cut the engine off. He met Chad and Taylor at the back of the truck and grabbed his dirty clothes. "Behave yourselves, kids," he said before he headed for his house.

Chad rolled his eyes before he and Taylor walked hand-in-hand to his house that was a few houses down from Troy's. He unlocked the front door and led her inside.

"Let me throw our clothes in the washing machine then we can do whatever you want," he told her.

"Alright, I'm gonna call my mom," she told him.

While he started a load of laundry, she called her mom and told her she'd be hanging out with Chad for awhile and asked permission to stay the night at Gabriella's. After hanging up, she shot Gabriella a text message saying if her mom called the house to tell her that she was in the bathroom and that she'd call her back.

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asked, coming into the room.

"Hmm, let me think," she rubbed her mud caked chin. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled. "I'll let you use the shower first."

"I was thinking more along the lines of you, me and a relaxing bubble bath," she said innocently. Chad's mouth formed an o shape. "But you're right; we should probably wash the mud off our bodies before we do any soaking in the bathtub."

"My parents have a Jacuzzi tub in their bathroom," he told her. "We could use that. I could shower in my bathroom and you can shower in their bathroom then I could come in there for the bath."

"Good idea," she nodded.

Chad led her to his parents' bathroom and got the shower started for her before he left to take a shower. He washed his hair, ridding it of mud and used his axe soap to clean the dried mud off his body. He gave his body a quick pat dry before he wrapped a towel around his lower body before he headed for the bathroom.

Taylor was still in the shower when he walked into the bathroom and he felt his manhood pressing against the towel as he saw her hands move down her body through the frosted glass of the shower.

He waited until he heard the shower shut off before he turned on the faucet in the bathtub. He heard the shower door open and he looked up to see her step out of the shower, beads of water dripping off her body as she stood in front of him in all her glory.

She felt her cheeks heat up as his eyes traveled down her body, taking in her every nook and cranny. "So do you have bubble bath?" She asked, pulling his eyes up to her face.

"Uh huh," he nodded. He moved across the room to underneath the skin. "Chels and Issy like taking bubble baths so mom buys it for them." He grabbed the bubble bath and was getting ready to close the cabinet when Taylor reached over his shoulder and grabbed a yellow rubber ducky. "Yeah, that's Chels' favorite bath toy."

"It's adorable," Taylor smiled. She pressed the duck's bill to Chad's cheek. "And it likes you."

Chad took the duck from her and pressed the bill against her nipple. "It likes you too," he smirked before he tossed the rubber duck back under the sink.

Taylor snatched his towel as he stood up and smiled when she saw his stiff manhood. She moved her eyes up and down his body as he put a few drops of bubble bath into the tub and bit her lower lip as he turned and looked at her.

"See something you like?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe." She smiled coyly.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come to him and she did so willingly. Once she was in his arms, he kissed her lips delicately as his hands rested on her hips. She deepened the kiss and her lips moved hungrily against his.

"Bath time," she whispered against his lips after she pulled away. He nodded and helped her climb into the nearly full tub then turned the water off before he climbed in.

They sat on opposite sides of the tub, their legs overlapping in the middle with hers on top of his. Their bodies were shielded from each other's view by all the bubbles that surrounded them.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked her.

"Lots," she smiled. "We should do it again."

Chad closed his eyes as he relaxed in the hot bath, but his eyes shot open when he felt Taylor's toes pressing against his slightly-hard manhood. He looked at her and saw a smile playing on her lips.

His eyes remained locked with hers as he took a firm grip on both of her ankles and pulled her across the tub so she was sitting on his laps with her feet sticking out of the bathtub. With one hand on the back of her neck and the other resting on the small of her back, he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Ow, Chad, I'm not this flexible," she said against his lips. He laughed and helped her reposition her body so her legs were back in the tub on either side of him.\

Their lips met again and his hands rested on her hips as she moved them in a circular motion, making his hard manhood harder.

"Taylor," he cried against her lips as she stopped suddenly then went in the opposite direction. "Fuck, babe, I need you."

She gave his lips a peck before she leaned back and guided his manhood into her hot sex. She moved her hips in a circular motion as she slid down his thick manhood then paused for a moment when he was in her completely.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and his hands on her waist as she moved up and down his manhood, sloshing water over the edge of the tub and onto the tile floor. Her eyes closed as he placed kissed on her collar bone as they moved together, thrust for thrust.

She cried out in pleasure when one of his hands slipped down from her waist to the sensitive nub between her legs-massaging it with his thumb. As her body tingled from her pending release, her head tipped back and he kissed her neck, feeling the vibrations of her moan as she came around his manhood.

She kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose and finally his lips as she pulled his body close to hers as she continued to ride him until he came inside of her. She pressed her lips against his one last time before she slid off him and went back to her side of the tub.

"What are your feelings on getting dirty now?" He asked as he massaged her calves. She smiled innocently while her eyes sparkled, telling a different story. "See, I knew you were a dirty girl at heart."


	27. Halloween Candy Traylor Rated M

Note: Thanks to everyone who has requested a story! Keep it up!!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Julia (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Troy & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"You know what they say, 'Once you go black, you NEVER go back'"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Cheerleader outfit  
- Stereo system

This is an unofficial sequel to Spring Break (one of my other Troy/Taylor fics), but that I mean that their friends are the same and the colleges they go to are the same, but you don't need to read that one for this one to make sense. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Halloween Candy**

The music was thumping and the booze was flowing freely as Troy Bolton stood with his friends a Halloween party at a frat house near the USC campus. He glanced at his watch then took another sip of his drink wondering where his girlfriend was.

"Dude, there's a hot cheerleader checkin' you out," a kid he didn't know save for the fact that he had come along with Troy's roommate's younger brother Chris.

"Don't tempt him," his frined Blake Chesney teased. "He's with Taylor, 'member."

"Where is your bootylicious mama?" Chris, the younger brother of his roommate Justin Elk, asked.

"She'll be here soon, she said she'd meet me here," Troy replied. "And keep your eyes off my girlfriend."

"Seriously, dude," Justin said, socking his brother in the arm. "You two better watch yourselves or you'll get kicked out of here for being stupid freshman."

"Whateva, if you don't want the hot cheerleader, I'm gonna go seduce her," Chris's friend stated.

"She's all yours," Troy replied.

As the cocky horndog walked towards his unknowing prey, Troy took another sip of his beer and wondered where Taylor was. Surely nobody had recognized her as going to UCLA and stopped her from coming in, right?

"Guys, I'll be back, I'm gonna go-"

"So what's this I hear about you tellin' freshmen horndogs that I'm all theirs?"

Troy turned around and found his girlfriend Taylor McKessie dressed in a Laker's cheerleading costume. Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail and her milk chocolate skin was shimmery.

"Dude, that's the chick that was checking him out," Troy heard Chris say as Justin and their other friends walked away.

"I'm in a serious relationship," Troy replied. "And I made the decision to not encourage the girls who lust after me by looking at me."

"Your girlfriend is a lucky girl," Taylor grinned.

"I'm the lucky one," Troy said. "She's fine, has the sexiest brown eyes you've ever seen and her milk chocolate skin is to die for."

"Milk chocolate, huh?" He nodded. "You know what they say, 'Once you go black, you _never_ go back.'"

"I went black six months ago in the bathroom of an airplane, I don't plan on going back," he grinned. He moved his eyes down her tight fighting cheerleading outfit. "So the Lakers, huh? I thought you hated them."

"Well it was either the Lakers or UCLA and I figured if I wore a UCLA uniform here, I'd be murdered," she replied.

"You could have worn a USC uniform," he stated.

"I have morals, Troy," she retorted.

"Morals, haha, that's cute," he rolled his eyes.

He pulled her against his body and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her body relaxed against his as their tongues danced together.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, breathlessly, after they parted.

She nodded wordlessly.

He set his nearly empty cup on a nearby bookshelf then took her hand so they wouldn't get separated as they made their way to the door. He paused for a second to say goodbye to his friends who were picking out music to be played on the ridiculously loud stereo system then he lead her out of the frat house.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Taylor asked as she took in his normal, everyday look of jeans, a plain shirt and a unbuttoned plaid shirt.

"Oh right, uh, I'm-" he thought for a second. "Oh! For Halloween I'm a guy that is gonna get all the best candy."

"How do you figure? You're too old for trick-or-treating, Troy, and you're not wearing a costume."

"I'm the guy that gets to sleep with you," he gave her a sexy grin. "And you have the best _candy_ in the world… so that's why I dressed up as myself for Halloween."

"You're such a smooth talker, Troy Bolton," she rolled her eyes. "But I know for a fact you've gone as yourself before on Halloween, what was your excuse then? 'Cause you obviously weren't eatin' my candy."

"I don't like costumes," he shrugged. "Never really understood the need to shell out fifty bucks to buy a costume that I'll only wear for a few hours in my entire life."

"That's why you exchange costumes with a friend," Taylor replied. "This lovely costume was Becky's last year and now I'm wearing it."

"And she's wearing your costume from last year?"

"No, she's actually sitting at home handing out candy and watching scary movies," Taylor replied. "So where are we gonna go?"

"Well I was going to suggest your place, but since Becky is there…" His voice tapered off.

"We could go to the beach," Taylor suggested. "It's pretty warm out still."

"You don't like to do the things I wanna do on public beaches, remember?" He smirked.

"I know where there is a deserted lifeguard station," she smiled.

"Deserted? I like the sound of that," he replied.

"I thought you would." She led him up the street to where she had parked her car.

The thirty minute drive to the beach was quiet and she found a parking place easily. He filled the parking meter with quarters then they headed for the beach-finding it nearly deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Taylor asked as they walked hand in hand through the sand.

"Who knows," Troy shrugged. "So where's your deserted lifeguard station?"

"It's up the beach a little," Taylor replied. "Away from the pier."

"Are you sure we came to the right place?" Troy asked after several minutes of walking. "Because all I see in the distance is sand."

"I swear it was here a few weeks ago," Taylor sighed after a few more minutes. "Maybe we should head back to the car or something."

"We don't have to go back to the car," he said and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's dark, the beach is deserted and nobody would be able to see if we were doing something." She chewed on her lower lip. "Let's just give it a try, we don't have to do anything if you don't feel comfortable."

Taylor nodded and allowed Troy to pull her closer to the ocean, away from the bike path. He sat down on the sand and pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him. His hands cupped her bottom as she draped her arms over his shoulders and their lips met for a kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Taylor could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against the black panties she was wearing underneath her short skirt. She longed to feel his naked body against hers as his lips left hers and kissed down her neck to shoulder blades.

With the rough material of his jeans and the bulge underneath it pressing against her barely clothed sex, Taylor felt her restrain against public sex weakening. Added to that weakening was the fact that he was ignoring her lower body all together, kissing her neck, her ears, her lips and skin exposed at the top of her shirt.

Finally she couldn't take it any more and slid her hands between them and freed his hard manhood. She pushed away his hands when they came to help and she held his manhood with one hand while the other pushed aside her panties then she sank down on him.

She moved above him slowly, not wanting to catch the attention of anybody who might stumble upon them. But as her sexdrive went into overdrive, she threw caution into the wind and rode him hard. He clasped his hands around her back as slid up and down his manhood.

He fell backwards against the sand as he shot his seed into her. She leaned her body down so his chest was pressed against her breasts and sought out his lips as she rode him until she came, whimpering against his lips.

He stared up at her as they tried to catch their breath. She was more beautiful now-with the moon light bouncing off the beads of sweat that covered her body-then she had ever been. He loved her and he wanted her to be his.

"I have a costume idea for next Halloween," he told her.

"What?"

"A bride and a groom."

"What?"

"Taylor McKessie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, pushing them up so they were sitting up again. "I don't want to worry about if our roommates or home or have you worry about whether or not I got home safely. I want to be the guy you depend on and the guy you drag to silly Halloween parties dressed in couple costumes."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"For a smart girl you're pretty clueless," he laughed. "Yes, Taylor, I'm asking you to marry me."

"You're not asking me this so I'll share my candy with you again later tonight, are you?" She asked, half seriously.

"No, your candy is just an added bonus," he smiled. "So what do you say, should we be a bride and groom next Halloween?"

"I will marry you, Troy Bolton, but not on Halloween," she said. "Halloween weddings are tacky."

"You name the place, date and time and I'll be there," he told her.

"I love you, Troy," Taylor said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I love you," he replied before pressing his lips against hers.


	28. After Basketball Troyella Rated M

Note: Just a quick word on requesting-you only need to request a story _once_...and don't request a story that is similar to one that is already written or request nearly identical stories for the same couple...

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Bedward4evr The Music In Me  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event: **Gabriella head cheerleader

So I realized last night that I've started six different shorts and I haven't finished a single one... so my goal is to get those six finished before I start working on any new ones. And good news... I finished one of the six!! This one is a Troyella-which I might add a lot of you guys have been asking for. With that said, you guys should totally check out my new Troyella story it's called "Torn" I posted a trailer for it last night and my plan is to post the prologue either Friday or Saturday... So anyway... here's the new short!

* * *

**After Basketball**

East High senior Gabriella Montez was a clique defying student. She excelled in all things academic related-her SAT scores had been nearly perfect-and she was a member of the drama club and the Scholastic Decathlon team. Her favorite activity, and the one she considered the most important, was being head cheerleader.

As head cheerleader she had several important roles-coming up with fundraisers, picking out the uniforms and working with the coach to choreograph new routines. But her most important role as head cheerleader only happened after the boys' varsity basketball team lost a game and she needed to cheer up her boyfriend Troy Bolton who was the captain of the team.

The role had been bestowed upon her by Troy's mom when she and Troy started to date. With Troy's dad the basketball coach, Mrs. Bolton had her hands full with not one but two grumpy men following East High loses; so she handed over the role of dealing with grumpy Troy to Gabriella. She asked no questions about what the two teens did, giving them her full trust, but leaving them one warning: don't get pregnant.

Luckily, for all parties involved, the basketball team rarely lost a game, but when they did it was always at an away game-they were undefeated at home for three straight years-and the bus rides back to East High were tense and quiet. The players were each lost in their thoughts, trying to figure out what they could have done different that would have changed to final score. The cheerleaders-not wanting to upset the boys-remained quiet as well and many fell asleep, but there were a few like Gabriella that had boyfriends on the basketball team and wanted to show their emotional support.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Gabriella sat on a bus seat next to Troy with her hand tucked in his. She wanted to say something, tell him he played his hardest, but she knew that on nights like this she shouldn't say anything until he started talking and she could only talk about the subjects that he brought up-as silly as it sounded, that was what worked for them. She looked around the bus and saw her best friend Taylor McKessie snuggled against Troy's best friend Chad Danforth. She envied their post-lose routine, because Chad wanted Taylor to make him feel better, to make him feel loved while Troy practically ignored her until he was ready to talk.

Her eyes moved to her friend Kelsi Nielsen and her boyfriend Jason Cross. She and Taylor had convinced their shy friend to join the cheerleading squad for their final year and she had been hesitant at first, but now she loved it as much as they did. She and Jason sat huddled together, their heads bent over a notebook where they were no doubt playing hangman. Of his friends, Jason seemed to take loses the easiest. Sure he was disappointed, but he didn't let it get to him. He would mentally shake it off and he would be cracking jokes until they got on the bus-though he still got yelled at every once and a while for being too loud.

Lastly there was Zeke Baylor, who sat alone, hunched over a notebook, probably creating a new recipe that would put his others to shame. His girlfriend Sharpay Evans was a cheerleader too, but she refused to ride on the "dirty, germ infested, ancient" busses and since Coach Bolton insisted that all players ride too and from the game on the school bus-unless there is a good reason for them not to-Zeke couldn't ride with her in her pink convertible. Gabriella thought it was selfish of Sharpay at times, but then again, when was Sharpay not selfish?

"Are you staying the night tonight?" Her boyfriend's voice rumbled in her ear.

"Do you want me to?" Gabriella asked, turning her brown eyes to his blue ones. He nodded. "Then yeah, I'll stay the night."

He gave her a small smile before he turned his gaze to the world outside the bus.

Gabriella sighed and leaned her head back on the seat. With her mom constantly traveling for work, she was often home alone and while her mom probably wished she was staying with a girlfriend while she was gone, Gabriella knew her mom was happy that she wasn't home alone by herself.

When the bus pulled into the East High parking lot, the quiet bus became filled with the sound of people gathering their stuff.

"Before we all head home to bed, I just want to remind you boys how proud I am of the way you played tonight," Coach Bolton said from the front of the bus. "We knew going in tonight that the Oilers were going to be a tough team, but now that we've seen them play we'll be ready when they come to East High in a couple weeks to play us at home.

"We just have to shake tonight's loss of our shoulders, men. So let's go home and get a goodnight sleep and I'll see you guys on Monday."

The bus unloaded in single file and unlike win nights where they all would meet up some where to celebrate the win, Gabriella gave her friends hugs before they all went their separate ways with their boyfriends.

"Can we stop at my house on the way to yours?" Gabriella asked after she was sitting next to Troy in his truck. He just nodded. "Thanks."

They drove to her house in silence and once there, he followed her into the house.

"I'm going to go put this stuff away, shower and get some clothes for tomorrow and then I'll be ready to go," she told him after they'd gone into her bedroom.

He nodded and laid down on her bed. Deep down he knew he had played his best, but if he hadn't missed that three-pointer they would have won the game.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and found Troy asleep on her bed. She smiled and grabbed her phone before leaving the room. She called his mom and told her that they were going to stay at her house then she went into the bathroom to dry her hair.

Hearing her stomach growl, Gabriella finished her hair then went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She was putting the mayo away when Troy came into the room.

"Can I have a sandwich?" He asked then yawned.

"Sure, you can have this one," she handed him the sandwich she made for herself then started making herself another one. "I called your mom and told her we were staying here, but we can go to your house if you want."

"Here is fine," he replied. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

After they finished eating, he put their dishes in the sink then sat down next to her on the couch to watch a late night talk show. As they sat there, he moved her legs so they were laying on his lap and he started running his hands up and down her smooth legs. She closed her eyes as his hands got to her feet and started to rub them.

The TV was forgotten as their foreplay continued with Troy moving his hands up her legs-massaging them-until he got to her inner thighs.

"Mmm Troy," Gabriella moaned holding out the last syllable of his name for a few extra seconds. She loved that he wasn't a selfish lover and wanted her to get the same if not more out of sex as he did. His hands touched her full clothed body, avoiding the typical sensual areas, and heated her from the inside out.

When his lips finally met hers, Gabriella was desperate for some sensual touching. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips remained locked with his as she wrapped on leg around his waist, pulling his jeaned bulge against her panty covered sex. She grinded her lower body against his hoping he would get the message.

He did. Their lip lock broke for a few seconds as he pulled himself off the couch, but their lips reconnected as soon as she was in his arms with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He held onto her with one hand while he used the other to keep himself from running them into a wall as he carried her to her bedroom.

Laying her back on the bed, he moved his hands to the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head, exposing her braless breasts. He kissed down her neck and down to a brown nipple, he ran his tongue over the sensitive nub then sucked on it before he kissed across her chest to her other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

"Troy," she cried as he kissed down her body, stopping just above her panty covered sex. His eyes locked with hers as he rubbed her inner thigh then moved the side of his hand over damp material of her panties making her eyes close at the sensation. He looped his fingers under her panties and pulled them down her legs. Then he positioned himself in front of her sex and slid a finger into her hot sex. He moved in and out of her then added a second finger to her folds.

"Fuck me," she cried out. "Fuck me, Troy, fuck me!"

He grinned and kissed her sex after pulling his fingers out of her. He stepped back, taking in the view in front of him-she laid flat on her back, her legs spread and eyes glazed over with passion waiting for him. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor followed by his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers. He grabbed a condom from her bedside drawer then climbed on to the bed with her.

His lips captured hers as he pushed his throbbing member deep into her sex. She wrapped her legs around him as their bodies rocked together. Their kiss broke as their bodies readied themselves for releases. She came first-due to all the attention he had given every inch of her body-and the feeling of her sex contracting around his manhood sent Troy to his release.

He fell to her side breathing heavily and she rolled onto her side and snuggled against him with one leg draped across his body. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as she prepared to fall asleep.

Tonight's loss was erased from his mind and come Monday he would be back in the zone and ready to lead the Wildcats to another home victory. And that game would be followed by hot sex in the first place they found vacant at the after game party.

She couldn't wait.


	29. The Ultimatum Troyella Rated M

Note: Guess what! After I posted the last short I got a whole bunch of requests and the number of requests I received put me up at the 50 story mark, that is I've written and received enough requests to account for all 50 stories I plan to write. But! I'm going to try and write some more... I'm not taking a lot of requests, but if you have one you're dying to request submit it.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Why are you sucking the noodle like that?"  
**Setting/Event:** Troy and Gabriella having a romantic date  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Rent (movie)  
- Stride gum  
- Spaghetti  
- boobs

After the great response from my last Gossip Girl inspired short, I decided to write this one the same way. Anyway, this story is also slightly based on my younger sister's plan to "be in HSM 4 and be Troy Bolton's younger sister who plays soccer" ... anyway, I've been getting ready to post this for the last 30 minutes but I've gotten distracted by Gossip Girl :-D Enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Ultimatum**

_Greetings East Highers – _

_You ready for drama that is so dramatic, even S will be jealous? Well, then, you're in for a sweet treat. It appears C is over his broken heart and has his sights set on a new girl … wonder what Golden Boy has to say about his baby sister and C. Welcome to the blog, Little T._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Troy Bolton snapped his phone shut and clenched his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just read. There was no way that his best friend Chad Danforth was interested in his 15-year-old sister Tori, he was sure of it.

Wanting to set the record straight, Troy went in search of his best friend, but he was no where to be found. Frustrated, Troy went to find his sister and found her with her soccer teammates.

"Tori, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Right now?" She replied, biting her lower lip. "Shouldn't we be going to class?"

"Is something going on with you and Chad?" Troy asked her.

"Uh, I gotta go, you know how Ms. Darbus is about being late," Tori said before hurrying away with her friends.

Troy let out a frustrated sigh and turned around only to find his best friend watching from around the corner. "CHAD!" He yelled. His best friend's face lit up in fear then disappeared around the corner with Troy on his heels.

_Hey East Highers –_

_There's a war brewing in the crowded halls. Better watch out C, Golden Boy doesn't like to share._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

It had been two days since Troy found out Chad was interested in Tori and he was still madder than hell about it. Chad had no right to ask Tori on a date-no guy did. Tori was only 15, she didn't need to go out with anybody as far as Troy was concerned, especially not a 17-year-old senior like Chad.

Troy had assumed his thoughts on Tori and Chad dating would be echoed by his parents, but his dad seemed thrilled with the idea. His exact words had been "I couldn't think of a boy I'd rather have my only daughter date." He obviously didn't know as much about Chad's past relationships as Troy did.

Even Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend, was excited about the date. Since the minute she'd found out about it, she and Tori had started planning how Tori would do her hair and what she would wear.

After two days of listening to their chatter on the way home from school, Troy was ready to stab pointy objects in his ears so he wouldn't have to hear any more. But before he had the chance, the Gods smiled down upon him and brought him good news.

"Chad told me today at lunch that he's taking me to the new restaurant and the Phoenix Spa," Tori smiled. "And that he'd pick me up Friday at 6:45 for our 7 o'clock reservation."

"Oh! I've heard that the place is amazing," Gabriella stated. "I've been begging your brother to take me there for weeks."

_Good evening East Highers –_

_Let's play I spa. I'll start. I spy a curly hair dude enjoying a nice meal with his new lady love completely unaware that her older brother is spying on them. Better watch out, Golden Boy, the broccoli on your plate isn't the only thing steamed._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Gabriella was pissed. When Troy told her that he was taking her on a surprise date and that she needed to dress fancy, she thought he had finally come to terms with his sister dating his best friend. But a funny feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach when he'd pulled up to the Phoenix Spa and it grew when they were settled in a dark corner of the restaurant where it was easy to see out, but hard to see in.

She had expected a romantic date where she and Troy would stare lovingly into each others eyes as they dined on the five-star quality food. But he had barely eaten any of his chicken and his eyes were directed over her shoulder at the table his sister and best friend were dining at.

She twirled spaghetti noodles around her fork and held it out to him. "You want a bite?"

"Yeah, sure, more water would be great," he replied.

She glared at him and slid the noodles into his water glass with a splash. She then rammed her fork into her dinner plate, took a large scoop of noodles and slurped them into her mouth, spraying sauce all over her dress, her face and the white table cloth.

Still not seeing what was happening in front of him, Troy reached for his water glass and stopped it inches from his mouth when he saw the noodles. His eyes shifted from his sister and Chad to his girlfriend. "What happened to you, you're a mess," he stated.

"Thanks for noticing," she snapped as she loudly sucked a noodle from her fork.

"Why are you sucking on the noodle like that?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Gabriella snapped. "It's not like you're-" She stopped when he stood up.

"I'll be back," he said, his eyes looking away from their table.

"Un-fucking-believable," Gabriella cursed, twisting in her chair to watch him walk away. She glanced at Tori and Chad's table and saw Tori sitting alone.

Having spotted his best friend get up and head to the bathroom, Troy followed him. He stood at the sink and started washing his hands when Chad came out of a stall.

"Troy?" Chad was surprised and slightly terrified to see his best friend.

"Oh, Chad, hey," Troy greeted casually. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Tori," Chad said slowly. "What about you?"

"That was tonight?" Chad nodded. "Oh, well, Gabriella has been begging me to bring her here and I wanted to surprise her with a nice romantic dinner."

"Oh, well, have fun with that," Chad said. "I'll see you later."

_Good Evening East Highers –_

_Looks like Golden Boy has made his presence known to C. But wait, what's this? G and Little T spotted talking while the boys were gone-looks like your plan just took an unexpected turn, Golden Boy._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl _

Troy glared across the table at Gabriella. When he had returned to the table, he found that she had switched sides with him so now his back was to his sister and Chad. Then after finishing her meal, she had spent five minutes trying to decide if she wanted apple pie or triple-chocolate cake, only to choose cheesecake at the end. By the time she had chosen her dessert, he had nearly perfected the art of using a spoon as a mirror.

Then his plan of following his sister and Chad really unraveled as Chad paid the bill. Troy looked at Gabriella and groaned, she had barely eaten half of her cheesecake. He turned in his chair and saw that Chad and Tori's table was empty. His eyes shot to the front of the restaurant and he could barely see Chad's hair.

"You want a bite?" Gabriella offered, holding out her fork with a piece of cheesecake on it.

"No, I'm good," Troy said, willing her to eat faster.

"You know what I need, a cup of coffee," she stated and Troy groaned. She waved the waiter over and asked for a cup of coffee.

"And the check," Troy added.

"So what else are we going tonight?" Gabriella asked, letting her cheesecake sit as she waited for her coffee.

"Nothing planned," he stated. Not since her slowness had disrupted his spy mission.

"You wanna come over for awhile?" She asked. "My parents are still in Hawaii…"

Troy nodded and slid a piece of Stride gum into his mouth.

_Hey East Highers – _

_Looks like G's stall tactic worked. C and Little T are on their way to part 2 of their date and G and Golden Boy are headed to her house. Anybody else wish we had a camera in there to see what will go down when her brother gets home?_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Gabriella cuddled against Troy's side as they watched her DVD copy of Rent. It was one of her all time favorites-then again, that could be said about nearly every musical. Tonight, however, she wasn't enjoying the movie. Especially not with Troy opening his phone every five seconds to check the time.

Finally fed up with his immature behavior, she got up in a huff and went to her room. He followed her and had the audacity to ask her what was wrong.

"You!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I could have taken my top off at dinner, shaken my boobs at anyone who walked by and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Yes I would have."

"No, Troy, you wouldn't because you were too damn busy keeping an eye on your sister and Chad."

"Well, _excuse_ me for not being comfortable with my best friend dating my sister."

"So let me get this straight. You don't want Chad to date your sister, but it's completely okay for you to be dating his sister."

"You're not his sister."

"Not biologically, but by law we are siblings."

"That's completely different."

"Oh, really? Have you ever asked Chad how he felt when you asked me out? Or how about when you kissed me for the first time? Or when you fuc-"

The slam of the front door caught their attention. They heard Chad moving around downstairs then heard him come up stairs.

"Hey, Gabs, you decent?" He called from the hall.

"Yeah, come in," she replied.

Her stepbrother opened her door, but froze when he saw Troy. The room was uncomfortably silent as both boys stared at their feet.

"_Seriously?!_ You two are going to make me do this?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. Neither boy replied. "Fine." She pointed at her boyfriend. "Troy, if you don't want Tori to date Chad, then Chad doesn't want me to date you."

That caught both of their attention.

"I don't care if you -" Chad stopped when Gabriella shot him a look.

"As I was saying, if you want to keep dating me, you have to let Chad date Tori."

"You can't be serious," Troy said as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I'm completely serious, Troy," Gabriella stated. "The ball is in your court."

Troy looked between the girl he loved and his best friend. He couldn't believe she was giving him an ultimatum. One last glance at the determined look on her face and he gave in. "Fine, but I swear to God, Chad, if you hurt Tori or touch her in any-"

"Better watch yourself, Troy," Gabriella cut him off. "Any warnings you give him about what he can and can't do to Tori will copy to our relationship, too. And I had a price in mind for you tonight, but it won't happen if you can't touch m-"

"And there is my cue to leave," Chad cut her off. "I'm going to my room to listen to my iPod."

He left the room and Gabriella closed the door behind him, locking it. She turned and found Troy sitting on her bed frowning. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's moopy appearance and walked over to him. "Come on, Troy, don't be like this," she sighed.

"I can't believe you made me do that," he stated.

"Why are you so against Tori dating Chad?" Gabriella asked. "Chad is a good guy and he's your best friend. You should be comforted by that fact because it means he knows how close you and Tori are and that you'll kick his ass if he does anything to hurt her. Which he won't, because she's special to him and so are you. He wouldn't do anything to ruin that."

"But Tori is only 15, she's too young to date," Troy sighed, dramatically throwing his body back against the bed.

Gabriella laughed at his over dramatic motion and crawled on top of him so she was straddling his waist. "I think it's time for a new subject," she said, taking hold of the hem of his shirt. "No more talk of Chad and Tori or any talking at all for that matter."

He smiled as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, before sending her silky dress to the floor as well. She leaned down, pressing her braless breasts against his bare chest as their lips met. Their mouths moved against each other with one of his hands at the base of her neck and the other cupping her ass.

Feeling his hand squeezing her ass, Gabriella ground her thong covered womanhood against the front of Troy's pants. He responded by pushing the thin material of her thong out of the way and brushing a finger across her already wet sex. Her lips left his as a gasp escaped them when he slid a finger inside.

She closed her eyes and rocked her lower body against his finger all the while feeling the bulge in his pants getting bigger. She opened her eyes and whimpered when he pulled his finger from her folds, but quieted as he pulled her down for another kiss.

With his manhood throbbing, Troy rolled her off him and left her lying on the bed as he stood and stripped off the rest of his clothes. While he undressed, she slid her thong down her legs then grabbed a condom from the drawer in her bedside table.

He rolled the condom onto his member then climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself above her. He guided himself deep in to her sex in one slow motion, filling her completely. Their bodies moved together as he slid in and out of her. Her back arched and her toes curled as her womanhood contracted around his manhood and coated it with her juice. He came a few seconds later then collapsed at her side.

_Greeting East Highers –_

_Spotted on a double date at Baskin Robins – Golden Boy, G, C and Little T. Anybody else disappointed that the drama from two weeks ago seems to have completely disappeared? I was hoping for a black eye or two… but I guess all isn't lost yet. Better be on your best behavior, C, Golden Boy is very protective of his sister._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

**Username:**

**Couple:** Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating: **M

**Funny Quote:** "Why are you sucking the noodle like that?"  
**Setting/Event:** Troy and Gabriella having a romantic date

**Random Stuff:**

- Rent (movie)

- Stride gum

- Spaghetti

- boobs


	30. Tomorrow Ryelsi Rated M

Note: I have all the stories for my goal of 50 accounted for, but I am still taking requests...though I'll be a little pickier with those and may even combine them... but we'll see.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **  
**Couple: **Ryan & Kelsi  
**Rating:** ?  
**Setting/Event:** one of them packing to go to college and the other comes to say goodbye

I had fun writing this story when I was actually writing it... haha I got sooo distracted while I was writing this one... first it was Cate, then it was my younger siblings and then it was everything else on the internet except this story... but hey, I got it finished and I really like it. But with that in mind (and partly to answer a question I received after the last update), I do my best writing when I'm inspired to write something. If I really wanted to I could probably write a story a day and get them out there to you guys... but chances are they would suck... I value my writing and I respect my readers enough to know that in order to write the best story possible I have to give it time and let it develop. Some requests give me instant inspiration and others it takes awhile for me to plot them out in my head.

I'd love to be able to tell you all the day I'll be posting your story, but fact of the matter is I don't know. But I try to leave hints every now and then and I'll go ahead and do that now. The next story will probably be a Zekelor story... cause I've already got some funny lines for that one running around in my head. I've also been working on a Chelsi one... so we'll have to see what my brain comes up with after I attempt to write another chapter of my Troyella fic Torn.

But anyway... I'm done blabbing and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one. I think it's very sweet.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Standing on the edge of a metaphorical cliff where the drop off signified the future and the rocky ground behind him his past, Ryan Evans looked around the room he had called home for the first eighteen years of his life. It didn't seem possible that three short months ago he had walked across the stage and accepted his high school diploma. Nor did it seem possible that many of his friends had left for college.

Even his twin sister Sharpay was gone, having left for New York City with her boyfriend Zeke Baylor and Ryan would be following them in a couple days. They had invited him to drive with them but he had turned them down for two reasons: one, he got car sick easily and two, leaving with them would have meant saying goodbye to Kelsi Nielsen much sooner than he wanted.

Kelsi was his petite, insanely gifted musician girlfriend, who up until three weeks ago had planned on going with Ryan, his sister and Zeke to New York City. Everything changed on what had to be the hottest day of the summer. He had been hanging out with his sister when he had gotten a call from Kelsi's mom asking him to come over. Just the fact that it had been her mom and not Kelsi who had called him made him worry. When he got there Kelsi hadn't been home yet, but he could tell something was up and when Kelsi got home a short while later from her job at the mall and saw him sitting in the living room she too knew something was up.

"_Mom, what's going on?" Kelsi asked, holding the strap of her purse close to her body. Her eyes moved from her boyfriend, to her mom and finally to her dad-who still looked extremely pale. "Where are the little kids?"_

"_Sit down please," her mom said, gesturing to the seat next to Ryan. "Your siblings are staying with your grandparents tonight."_

_Kelsi sat down on the leather couch next to Ryan, still clutching her bag. She opened this wasn't about the condoms under her bed or anything else dealing with Ryan._

"_Kelsi, you-"_

"_Let me do this Sigourney," Kelsi's eyes shifted to her dad's pale face. The realization of what was about to be said hit Kelsi like a ton of bricks. Her dad had been sick for several weeks and she knew he had had a doctor's appointment today. "I have cancer, Keke."_

_Kelsi felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She couldn't have heard her dad right. Only unhealthy people got cancer, he was the most active person she knew._

"_Say something, Kels," she heard Ryan whisper into her ear._

"_I- I-" she tried but the words just wouldn't come out._

"_What type of cancer is it?" Ryan asked once he realized Kelsi was in too much shock to ask questions._

"_Testicular," Kelsi's dad replied. "The doctor says we caught it early enough and that I should make a full recovery by Christmas. It just means that I'll be taking it easy for the next few months."_

"_I don't know if this would be a burden or a relief, but my family will do anything we can to help you guys," Ryan told her dad._

The week that had followed the news of her dad's cancer was one of the worst weeks of Kelsi's life. With her dad taking time off work and her mother going to work full time, Kelsi was finding herself juggling the chores her mom normally did with the extra hours she was able to pick up at the store. The week ended with Kelsi quitting her job and informing Ryan that there was no way she'd be able to go with him to New York City.

"_I can't go with you, Ryan," she said, shaking her curly brown haired head. "With dad not working, mom needs all the help she can get." She sighed. "And now, on top of everything else I have to deal with, I have to find a new job."_

"_So I'll stay home and we can both find job-"_

_She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "You're going to school, Ryan."_

"_I can go to school here in Albuquerque."_

"_NYU is your dream school, Ryan. I'm not letting you give that up."_

"_It's _our_ dream school."_

"_My dreams are going to have to take a back burner for a few months."_

"_Fine, but I'm helping you find a job."_

By the end of the weekend he had set her up with a job-his dad's personal assistant. He knew that by working for his dad, Kelsi would be paid well and have flexible hours. It had taken a little convincing on his part, but she had finally agreed to take the job after he assured her that it wasn't a pity job and that his dad really did need an assistant.

That brought Ryan to where he was now, packing to move to New York City while his girlfriend was helping his dad with whatever tasks he needed done. Not that Ryan had minded all that much seeing as several of the tasks his dad had assigned Kelsi were ones to help him get ready to move so he had gotten to see quite a bit of her.

With just over 24 hours before his flight left, Ryan had hoped he could spend some time alone with Kelsi, but with her dad getting chemo and her mom wanted to be there with him so Kelsi was at home watching her younger siblings.

Ryan packed until nearly midnight before calling it quits and going to bed. When he woke up twelve hours later he was surprised to see Kelsi sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the framed picture of the two of them at their senior prom.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked groggily as he sat up. "I thought you were watching your sibs today."

"Your dad called me this morning," Kelsi stated. "Said something about you needing some more help and he and your mom volunteered to take them to the zoo."

"My parents?" Ryan asked in disbelief. Kelsi nodded. "They never took me and Sharpay to the zoo."

"I think they're realizing how much they really missed out on with you and Sharpay," Kelsi said as she set the frame back on his bedside table. "Your mom has already insisted on taking my sister school shopping."

"Your mom won't object to that will she?" Ryan asked as he scooted over and patted the spot next to him.

"I think as long as they agree on a set amount they'll be fine," Kelsi said as she stood up. "But anyway, you need to get up and shower because we have a full eight hours ahead of us if we're going to get you packed, your stuff sent and get some alone time in before you have to leave for the airport in the morning."

After Ryan showered, dressed and ate the breakfast burrito Kelsi had got him, they started packing what was left of the stuff he couldn't live without in New York City. They packed everything from posters to books to pictures-though all the pictures that were of he and Kelsi he put in his carryon suitcase.

While they packed, Ryan unsuccessfully tried a couple times to get Kelsi to take a quickie break. The first time, he had grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck and she had reacted by leaning back against his body, but then suddenly had pulled away and wagged her finger at him. The second time, he caught her looking at their senior prom picture again and after taking it out of her hands he pressed her against a wall and kissed her. That kiss had lasted long because of her emotional reaction to the picture, but it seemed that once her head had cleared she remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"Ryan, your dad is paying me to help you pack," she said after pushing him away. "He's not paying me to make out with you."

"But-"

"We can do whatever you want as soon as your suitcases are downstairs and your boxes have been picked up by the shipping company."

Her words sent Ryan into hyper speed and within two hours they were watching a truck pull away with his boxes. He led her into the house stopping in front of his suitcases that were stacked in the front hall.

"Suitcases are packed and downstairs and my boxes are on their way to NYC," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Looks like you're all-"

Before he could get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth, the front door swung open revealing his parents and Kelsi's younger siblings.

Kelsi smiled at him apologetically before turning her attention to her younger brother who was telling her all about the polar bears they had seen at the zoo.

"Looks like you two got everything done," Ryan's dad said as he clapped his son on the back. "Looks like you'll have time to go out to dinner with me and your mom."

"Uh, I was going to do something with Kelsi," Ryan said, glancing at his girlfriend.

"Actually, my mom called when you were talking to the delivery guy, she needs me to watch the kids for awhile," Kelsi told him.

"Oh," Ryan sighed.

When Kelsi and her siblings were ready to leave, he walked them out to her car then held onto Kelsi's hand after the kids were buckled up.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kel," he said, staring into her brown eyes.

"This isn't goodbye yet," Kelsi told him. "I'll see you later, Ryan."

He stepped back and watched her drive away, taking his heart with her. He moopily sat through dinner with his parents, putting a fake smile on his face when they introduced him to old family friends. He knew he was acting like a spoiled brat, but he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Kelsi.

As soon as they got home, Ryan went up to his room intent on throwing himself a pity party, but froze when he walked into his room and saw Kelsi sitting on his bed. Though most of the horizontal surfaces in his room had been empty, they now boasted flickering candles.

"Wha- what?" He was confused. "I thought you had to babysit."

"I said for awhile and I said I'd see you later," Kelsi smiled as she stood up and walked over to him, showing off a black, silky slip dress. "You didn't think I'd let you spend your last night in Albuquerque alone, did you?"

"I dunno, I just thought-"

"Ryan, I love you and there is nothing in this world that would keep me from saying goodbye to you properly," she cut him off. "Now lock the door and let me say goodbye."

"Not goodbye," he shook his head. "I don't like goodbye and I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"Then what do you want to say?"

"Tomorrow."

Kelsi smiled and made her way to his bed as he locked the door. She watched as he pulled off the sports jacket he had put on for dinner, followed by his hat and tie. Then he came to her, pushing her down on his bed so her head was by his pillows. He hovered above her, not wanting to squish her but wanting to be above her.

Their lips met for the second time that day and this time it was her that made it deeper. Her hands moved over the muscles in his back wanting to remember everything as they kissed. She giggled against his lips as his hand ran down her ticklish side. Her giggle brought a smile to his face and pulled away wanting to stare at her face.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, her small lips in a post-kissing pout and her pale cheeks flushed. He was going to miss being able to look at her every day.

"Ryan," she whispered, showing off her pearly whites and her pink tongue. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're beautiful," he replied. "And I'm trying to write it all to memory."

She caressed his cheek then smiled. "Get on your back."

Confused, he did as she instructed then smiled as she pulled the dress over her head, revealing her naked body.

"You planned this," he smirked.

"Well, duh, how else do you think I got so many candles in here?" She smiled as she straddled his clothed body. "Oh and you might not want anybody to be looking over your shoulder the next time you take pictures off your digital camera." His eyes widened. "Hey, I gotta keep you interested some how."

Ryan wanted to insist that she could keep in interested in things other than sex, but the fact that his throbbing manhood was pressing against his zipper kept his mouth closed. His eyes watched her breasts rise and fall with every breath she took as she unbutton his shirt and helped him take off all his clothes.

Soon she was straddling his naked body with the flickering candles their only source of light. She could feel the tip of his manhood pressing against her butt and she knew he could feel the moister that was seeping from her sex on his thigh.

Holding on to her with one hand-so she wouldn't fall of the bed-Ryan leaned over and grabbed a condom from the stack on his bedside table. He handed it to Kelsi then watched as she rolled it onto his hard member.

Then she positioned herself above him and slid him deep into her folds. As he watched her moving up and down his shaft he couldn't help but wish this was what the pictures on his camera were. Her body was taunt but her face was relaxed and the flickering light of the candles on her body made her even sexier.

With him helping guide her up and down his shaft, Kelsi closed her eyes and basked in the glory that was having sex with the man she loved. She wished there was a way that she could be with him even while he was away at school, but short of nearly across country journey there wasn't away.

As their bodies rocked together, Ryan came first, holding her still as he came. She came a few minutes later and collapsed against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. They recovered in good time and made love a few more times.

Kelsi didn't remember anything else until she felt the bed shift early the next morning. She woke up and saw Ryan heading for the bathroom. "Ry?"

"Go back to sleep," he told her, pausing by her side of the bed. "I have to shower but I'll wake you up before I leave."

She nodded and fell back asleep easily. He waited until he had showered, dressed and eaten breakfast before he came back to the room to wake her up. It was still pretty early, just a few minutes before 5:45. He knelt by the bed and kissed her lips, waking her up like Snow White.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered when she opened her eyes. "I just wanted to say… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she smiled, holding the sheet to her chest as she gave him a hug. "Do you really have to go?"

"I do, but Thanksgiving is in 91 days," he stated. "And Sharpay, Zeke and I already have our plane tickets."

"I'll be counting the days."

"Me, too. I love you, Kelsi Nielsen."

"I love you, too, Ryan Evans."

"You can stay here as long as you want today. I've told Debbie that you were here and not to come in to clean until you've left."

Kelsi nodded.

"I'll see you in 91 days."

He kissed her one last time before he left the room.

_Six Weeks Later_

Kelsi stood outside Mr. Evans' office waiting for him to call her inside. It was nearly 6pm and he had called her thirty minutes ago asking that she pack a bag and be at office before 6.

"Kelsi," she heard him call.

Kelsi picked up her bag then went into his office.

"Good, you're ready to go," he said, seeing her bag.

"Where am I going exactly?" She asked.

"I need you to personally deliver something for me in New Jersey," he told her. "But you can't tell anybody you're there, not even Ryan, understand?" Kelsi nodded. "Good." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small box. "Put this in your bag and don't let it out of your sight."

"Okay," Kelsi nodded. She took the box from him and put it in her bag. "What am I supposed to tell airport security if they ask about it?"

"You're not flying commercial, a friend of mine is flying to New York City tonight and she always has her plane land in New Jersey, so you'll fly with her," he said. "Then she will bring you back here Sunday evening."

"Wait, I have to be there all weekend?" Kelsi asked. "And I can't tell anybody I'm there?"

"Okay how about this, don't tell anybody where you're going and don't let anybody know you're there until after you meet with my guy," Mr. Evans said. "After you've given him the box you can tell Ryan you're in New Jersey."

"Where will I meet this guy?" Kelsi asked.

"He'll come to you," Mr. Evans told her. "He'll tell you that he has a key." He looked at his watch. "Yikes, I gotta get you to the airport."

Mr. Evans' drove her to the small airport then waited until she was aboard the plane and headed down the runway before he pulled out his phone. "Hey Shar, it's dad, the plan is a go," he said.

"Fabulous," the blonde smirked. She said goodbye to her dad then hung up. After several weeks of listening to her brother complain about missing Kelsi and that he only got to talk to her for an hour a night, she knew she had to do something, if only for her sanity.

With Kelsi working for her dad it was easy for Sharpay to get her out to the east coast without much manipulating. Convincing Ryan that he had to go to New Jersey to meet with a client of his dad's would be a harder to pull off. But Sharpay had it all planned out.

She wanted until nearly 10pm when she knew Ryan was in his bedroom of the apartment he shared with her and Zeke. She pretended to get a phone call from her dad while watching a movie with Zeke and excused herself to the hallway that housed all their rooms.

"Hi daddy," she greeted. "What's up?"

Inside his room, Ryan heard his sister and was about to shrug it off when he heard her voice rise two octaves.

"Daddy, you can't be serious!" She exclaimed. "But daddy!"

Curious as to what was making his sister upset, Ryan opened his bedroom door just in time to see his sister snap her phone shut while muttering obscenities under her breath.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Daddy is making me go to New Jersey to meet with some dumb client tomorrow," Sharpay cried. "And it's not fair because Zeke invited me to go with him to a cooking thing with him tomorrow and it's an all day event."

"I could go," Ryan offered.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. This was easier than she had thought. "You would do that for me?"

"Why not, it's not like I have any thing better to do," Ryan shrugged. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Daddy hired a car," Sharpay told him. "Apparently he always works with the same service so everything you need to know will be in the car when it picks you up here at 9am sharp."

"Anything else?" He asked her.

"You might pack and overnight bag," Sharpay shrugged. "Daddy said he wasn't sure what time the person would be get to the meeting place."

"Alright," Ryan nodded.

"You're the best, Ry, I totally owe you," Sharpay gave him a hug before she went back out to watch the movie with Zeke.

The next morning, Ryan got up, showered and dressed before eight then killed the remaining hour he had before his ride was supposed to pick him up by calling Kelsi. She had answered on the fourth ring sounding very groggy.

"Morning beautiful," he greeted cheerfully.

"What time is it?" She grumbled.

"It's 8:15." It was then that he realized it was 6:15 her time. "Oh, Kel, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you so early."

"It's okay," she yawned.

"No it's not, you go back to bed and call me back later," he said. He told her he loved her then hung up.

Kelsi laid back against the pillows on the hotel bed. Even though she was exhausted from her redeye flight, she knew she had to get up and get moving. There was no way she wanted to still be in her pajamas when the guy showed up. And she hoped he would show up when Mr. Evans had told her, because then she'd be able to call Ryan and tell him she was in Newark, NJ.

She took her time showering hoping that the hot water would wake her up. It did to a certain extent but she knew she needed coffee and some food. She figured that since she was expecting Mr. Evans' friend anytime she would call for room service, but as soon as his friend had picked up whatever he needed she would go find a place to eat.

When somebody knocked on the door of her room a few minutes after ten, Kelsi opened the door expecting room service but froze when she saw Ryan.

"Kelsi?" He seemed as surprised as she was. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad sent me," Kelsi said, stepping aside to let him in. "How did you know I was here? He told me not to tell anybody."

"He asked Sharpay to come here to deal with a client," Ryan said. "And Sharpay didn't want to come because she had an all day thing with Zeke planned." He smiled as the realization that they had been setup hit him. "They planned this."

"How can you be sure you're the guy that he sent me to meet with?" Kelsi asked.

"I have a key," Ryan stated.

Kelsi smiled and reached into her bag. She pulled out the box and handed it to him.

"What's in here?" Ryan asked and Kelsi shrugged.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kelsi walked away to answer it while Ryan opened the box. He used a car key to rip open the tape then opened the box revealing a small locked box he recognized immediately.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Kelsi asked.

"Uh, sure," he replied as he worked the combination on the box. He heard a click and took a breath before he opened it. There, just as he had always imagine, sat the princess cut diamond engagement ring his dad's mother had left him in her will. It had been locked up since her death when he was 8, but now it was his.

"Here you-" Kelsi froze when she saw the ring. As the diamond cast sparkles on the ceiling a million questions ran through her mind. Had he planned this? Was he going to propose? What if he didn't propose? What if-

"We need to talk."

She looked up from the diamond to his face. He wasn't going to break up with her, was he? Nervous, she sat down in the chair next to the one he was in.

"It would seem that the walls of my apartment are very thin," he said. "I told Zeke a few days ago that I wanted to marry you, but I was going to wait until I was home for Thanksgiving or Christmas, I hadn't decided yet. But apparently my dad and my sister decided for me-"

"You don't have to ask me now," Kelsi interrupted him. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Do you want me to wait?" He asked.

"I- well- I-" Kelsi stammered.

"Do you love me, Kel?"

"With every part of me."

"Can you see yourself with me fifty years from now playing with our grandkids?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me, Kel?"

Kelsi nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ryan took her left hand delicately then slid the ring onto her ring finger. He pulled her out of her chair and kissed her hard on the mouth. She giggled against his lips as his hands tickled her sides. She pulled away and together they looked at the ring that was a perfect fit on her slender finger.

"When do you want to get married?" He asked her as they laid in bed a while later.

"Tomorrow," she responded, seriousness written across her face.

He let out a hardy laugh before capturing her lips with his.


	31. Dinner for two Zekelor Rated M

Note: If you want to request a story try to make it a holiday themed one: ie: something to do with Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years Eve, Valentines Day, etc.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Chanel (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Zeke & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Why are you sucking the noodle like that?"  
**Setting/Event:** "I love a man who can cater to me in and out of the bedroom"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Satin sheets  
- Chocolate  
- Purple fuzzy slippers

I've been brainstorming this story for awhile now and I decided to try and write it since I really didn't want to do my homework haha This one was kinda fun to write... but also kind of hard... but I think it turned out pretty good. I think it helped that I'm in the birthday mind frame with my birthday just 13 days away... I'm officially celebrating with going to see HSM3 with my sister and some friends. But anyway, enjoy the story! I'm off to do some homework.

* * *

**Dinner for Two**

A junior accountant/receptionist at the newest accounting firm in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Taylor McKessie-Baylor was used to signing her name for deliveries, but unlike the one she was currently signing for, they were never for her.

After the delivery boy left, she looked around the small waiting room of the firm trying to find a place to put the colorful bouquet of flowers that her husband had sent her. Finally deciding to just put them on the corner of her desk, she set them down and pulled the small card off the holder.

_To the love of my life and mother of my daughter,  
Happy birthday._

His sloppy scrawl made her smile and she leaned over to breathe in the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Quite a bouquet you have there."

Taylor looked up and saw her boss Lucy Bolton smiling at her from the doorway of her office.

"They're from Zeke. It's my birthday today."

"You're a very lucky woman. Not many husbands, including my own, take the time to actually send their wives something at work on their birthdays."

Taylor smiled and turned her attention to a couple coming into the office as Lucy slipped down the hall to get a cup of coffee. Taylor greeted the couple then motioned for them to sit down and told them that her other boss Cynthia Danforth would be right with them. Then she used the intercom on her multiline phone to tell Cynthia that her 2 o'clock appointment was here.

Smoothing her skirt, Taylor sat down at her computer and brought up the file she had been working on before the flowers were delivered. It seemed like she rarely had a moment where she could start a project and finish it completely without being interrupted, but given the alternative, she was willing to be interrupted.

She and Zeke had gone to high school together, along with Lucy's son Troy and Cynthia's son Chad, who were really good friends with Zeke. They had been high school sweethearts and waited until their sophomore year of college before getting married and found out they were pregnant with their daughter Penelope Anne just weeks after graduating-her in double business and accounting major and him in culinary arts.

Zeke had gotten a job right away at a family friend's restaurant and was building up notoriety in the Albuquerque area while Taylor was struggling to find a job. She finally found one at Albuquerque Public Accountants (APA), a large accounting firm in town where both Cynthia and Lucy worked.

After Penelope was born, Taylor had planned to take six weeks of maternity leave, but after the first couple weeks of looking for an in-home babysitter, they decided that they didn't want a stranger raising their baby and that Taylor would quit her job and become a stay at home mom.

That had been nearly two years ago and Taylor hadn't regretted that decision once. She had enjoyed being able to introduce the exciting world they lived in to her daughter and watch her experience things for the first time.

Then six months ago, Zeke got the chance of a lifetime-the family friend asked if he wanted to buy the restaurant. Zeke hadn't been sure because of money, but Taylor knew it was something he desperately wanted to do and as a family they would adjust.

The first thing that had happened as 18-month-old Penelope started attending play dates with children her own age and Taylor used the relationships she created with the other mothers to work out a daycare system where they each took care of the kids one day a week.

Then Taylor started the job hunt again and started by going back to APA in hopes that the bosses she had impressed before would willingly take her back. They had been interested and asked her to come in for an interview. She went in and was in the waiting room when she got a phone call from Cynthia, offering her a job as a junior accountant and receptionist.

Taylor promised to call her back and went through her job interview with APA, but it was at the very end of the interview when the lead partner's assistant asked if she had any questions that Taylor decided that she liked the idea of working with two women she held close to her heart who knew the struggle of a working mother. She sure they wouldn't be able to pay her what APA could, but the money didn't matter. With a firm handshake, she had apologized to the assistant for wasting her time and drove straight to the office that Cynthia had given her directions to.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? It's a few minutes after five."

Taylor looked up from her computer and saw Cynthia smiling at her.

"I just want to fi-"

"It's Friday, Taylor, go home and see your husband and baby girl."

Taylor smiled and nodded. She closed the files she had been working on and shut down her computer. She clocked out then started walking to the modest house she, Zeke and Penelope shared that was just a few blocks away.

She opened the front door, expecting to hear evidence of a toddler in the house, but found it deadly silent.

"Hello? Zeke?"

"In the kitchen, but don't come in here."

Curious as to what was going on, Taylor took off her coat and hung it in the closet then put the bouquet of flowers on the computer desk before heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm seriously, Taylor, go upstairs for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because I'm working on something."

"Okay…where's Penelope?"

"Spending the night with your mom."

"Why?"

Instead of replying, her husband came out of the kitchen with an apron and chef hat on and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because it's your birthday and I wanted to do something special for just the two of us tonight."

"Zeke, you know you don't have to do anything special. You already sent me flowers -"

"I want to do something special for you, Taylor, end of discussion. Now go upstairs and I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"Forty minutes or so."

"Guess I could take a bubble bath or something…"

"That's a good idea, take a bubble bath and relax."

He gave her a soft kiss before turning her to the stairs. He gave her bottom a soft pat then headed back to the kitchen after she trudged up the stairs.

She drew herself a bath then added bubble bath. She pealed off her professional attire and let her hair out of the bun it had been in all day then eased herself into the hot water. The hot water mixed with the rarity that was having a moment to herself, Taylor fell asleep and didn't wake up until she heard the door open.

"I was wondering where you were." Her husband smiled as he knelt by the edge of the tub.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I know. Finish up and get dressed, dinner is ready when you are."

She nodded and he left the room. She stood up in the tub, drained the water then climbed into the stand-alone shower. She quickly washed her hair and body then shaved. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in her terry-cloth robe before drying her hair.

Wanting to look good for Zeke, she put on some makeup then went into the walk-in closet to find something to wear. A smile spread across her lips as an idea crossed her mind.

Downstairs, Zeke was dishing homemade lasagna onto plates and filling the plates with French bread and salad. He carried their plates into the dining room and set them down. He was pouring wine into their glasses when he heard Taylor clear his throat. He put the glass and bottle down before looking up and was happy he had put the breakable items down when he took in her outfit-a sexy black nighty worn with a red silk robe over it. His eyes moved down her body taking in the thigh-high stockings he could see through the sheer material of the nighty all the down to her feet where a pair of purple fuzzy slippers greeted him, causing him to laugh.

"I know the slippers don't really go with the look, but my feet hurt really bad from the-"

"I think it's cute, just like you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his. "God you look sexy, Tay."

"I wanted to do something special for the two of us tonight."

He smirked at her stealing his line and kissed her full red-painted lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body into his, deepening the kiss.

She whimpered when he pushed her away and looked at him with a pout.

"Dinner is getting cold."

Taylor nodded and allowed him to lead her to her seat. She sat down and wafted her hands in the air above the plate and inhaled deeply.

"It smells wonderful, Zeke."

"I am to please."

"You do more than please, Zeke, You give me more than I could ever ask for or need."

"I like catering your every need and whim. It makes me happy to see you happy."

"Well I love a man who can cater to me in and out of the bedroom. Especially in the kitchen." She took a bite of her lasagna and savored all the flavors.

"You mention specially the bedroom and the kitchen as to where I cater you, but I don't recall our daughter being conceived in either place."

Taylor felt her face heat up as she followed his gaze to the other end of the table they sat at.

"Not that that is where she was conceived exactly, it could have been on the couch or the floor in front of the gas fire place or-"

"Zeke, stop, I remember all the places we had sex the first night we lived here."

"Me, too. And I still my favorite place was on the window seat in what is now Penny's bedroom." He smirked.

Taylor blushed and threw a piece of bread at him.

"Hey! We do not throw food in this house, do it again and you won't get any dessert."

"Dessert? Is there chocolate involved?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll behave."

After finishing her dinner, Taylor stood to take her dishes into the kitchen but Zeke stood and took the plate from her.

"Stay out here. I'll be back in a second."

Taylor sighed, but sat back down. She took his absence as a opportunity to kick off her slippers and shrug off her red silk robe.

He returned a few minutes later, holding a chocolate cupcake with one candle in it. He set it before her then sang her happy birthday. She smiled and blew out the candle, making a wish she desperately wanted to come true.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true." She unwrapped her cupcake and took a bite, not caring one bit that she was getting chocolate frosting all over her mouth and chin. "Where's yours?"

"I'll have mine in a little while." The look he was giving her made her realize that he was implying that she would be his dessert for the night and that made her insides tingle.

He watched her eat the cupcake, licking the frosting off with her tongue and sinking her teeth into the soft chocolaty cake. He felt his loins tighten as she licked the chocolate off her fingers and laughed when she looked at him with chocolate on her cheeks, the tip of her nose and her chin.

"What?"

"You have chocolate on your face."

Instead of waiting for her to ask where, he came to her and kissed each spot there was chocolate, poking his tongue out to clean up the chocolate. She put a hand on either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. She leaned back in her chair as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through her slightly parted lips.

"I'm ready for dessert."

Taylor squealed against his lips as he picked her up and set her on the empty end of the dining table. He continued to kiss her as he pushed the chair out of his way with one hand so he could stand between her legs.

She ran her hands over his strong shoulders and down his back to the bottom of his shirt. She slipped her hands under the shirt then eased it up his upper body and over his head.

She could feel his hands on her back through the thin material of her nighty, but wanted to feel his skin against hers. She broke their kiss, scooted back on the table and pulled her nighty over her head exposing her bare chest to his hungry eyes.

His eyes flickered to hers for a brief second before he leaned in and took one hard nipple into his mouth. She moaned as his tongue circled the hard nub then moved to the other one. She whimpered as he took a step back.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to get this far here."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

"I the black satin sheets on the bed."

"Then by all means, let's go upstairs."

He smiled and scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her back on the bed then undid his pants and slid them down his legs. He looked up at her and saw her rolling one silk stocking down her leg. He watched as she dropped the stocking on the floor then rolled the other down her other leg. She dropped it on the floor then laid back on the bed and slid the black panties that matched her long forgotten nighty down her slender legs.

Then she gave him a "come and get me" look that sent his hardening manhood to full alert. His eyes remained locked with hers as he pulled his boxers over his stiff member then let them drop onto the floor.

Together they pulled back the comforter, blanket and top sheet then she laid back on the satin fitted sheet and he climbed on top of her.

"I love you Zeke Baylor."

"I love you Taylor Baylor."

Taylor smiled as he lowered his lips to hers. While her name was officially Taylor McKessie-Baylor, Zeke never added the McKessie part and that was fine with her.

He slid into her slowly and their bodies moved together. Their movements were slow, but filled with passion and love for one another. He came inside of her and she followed a few minutes later.

After several more rounds, he pulled the bedding over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms protectively around her body.

"I know what you wished for."

Taylor looked at him expectantly.

"To have another baby."

Taylor nodded and smiled.

"I hope we get your birthday wish, Tay."

"Me, too, Zeke."

"Happy Birthday, Tay baby."

Taylor smiled and snuggled into his bare chest. Even though she hadn't gotten to see her precious little girl since before work, her birthday had been better than she had ever imagined.


	32. Dance Lessons Jaslor Rated K

Note: As mentioned on the intro page for this story, I closed requests on October 22nd. I have so much going on between school and stuff that I don't have time to take on more stories. So any requests that came in after that day will just be deleted. Sorry.

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Julia (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Jason & Taylor  
**Rating:** K  
**Quote: **"I guess opposites do attract after all"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Chemistry book  
- Basketball

Hey! So I saw HSM3 yesterday with some friends for my birthday (which was yesterday... 23... I can't believe it...) and I _loved_ it! It would have been better if there was a little more dialog and some more Chaylor scenes... but I loved the music and the dancing. This story was sort of inspired by the movie, but there is nothing in this story that will give away anything if you haven't seen the movie. This story really isn't a romantic Jason/Taylor story, I got the idea for it like two hours ago and it just worked out a lot better as a Jason/Taylor frienship story. But anyway.. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Dance Lessons**

Rain drops splattered on the picture window as Taylor McKessie cuddled with her boyfriend Chad Danforth on the window seat. They weren't talking, just enjoying each other's company. Her chemistry book laid on the coffee table where she'd left it when he'd arrived and his basketball sat on the sofa, abandoned.

All was quiet on the late April Saturday afternoon until Chad's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly before fishing his phone out of his pocket. "It's my mom." He hit the answer button and put it to his ear. "Hey mom…uh huh…at Taylor's…I was?...oh, oops…yeah, I'll do it tonight I promise…now? But mom-…yes ma'am…ya you too."

"You have to go?" Taylor said after he hung up his phone.

"Yeah, apparently I was supposed to clean the garage today," he shrugged. "You wanna see a movie or something tomorrow?"

"Sure." She walked him to the door and gave him a peck on the cheek before he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his curly hair and hurried out to his car. She waited until he was in the car before she closed the front door and locked it.

Going back to the living room, she saw his basketball sitting on the sofa and smiled-he'd be back for it. She sat down in front of the coffee table and started working on her chemistry homework again. She had just finished answering the last question when the doorbell rang.

Smiling, she grabbed Chad's basketball and headed to answer the door.

"I thought that you-" she stopped when saw Chad's friend Jason Cross standing on the doorstep. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Taylor nodded. She stepped back and let him come into the house. "What's up?"

"Chad said you taught him how to waltz," Jason stated. Taylor nodded. "Can you teach me?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Kelsi to teach you?" Taylor asked him. "She is your girlfriend."

"I want to surprise her," Jason shrugged. "People don't expect much of me and I just want to impress her. So will you please teach me to waltz?"

Taylor looked at his pathetic pouty face and nodded. "Come on." She led him into the living room. "Have you ever danced with a girl before?"

"Yeah, tons of times. You know, a little bump and a little gr-" Taylor put up her hand to signal him to stop talking. "Sorry."

"So you never done any formal partner dancing?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, then I'll teach you the way I taught, Chad." She moved the coffee table out of the way then motioned for him to stand next to her an arm length away. "You're going to start with your feet together. Then you'll move your right foot right a shoulder width away from your left, then you'll bring your left foot to be next to your right." She showed him then watched as he did it.

"Good. Now you're going to slide your right foot back." She showed up and he mimicked her movement.

"Excellent, now you're going to move your left foot left a shoulder width away from your right then bring your right foot next to your left." She did it and he copied.

"Okay, almost done. Now you're going to bring your left foot forward then you back to step one. Got it?"

"I guess…"

"Good, let's try it all together."

Together they box stepped then she moved so she was facing him and did as he was doing.

"See you got it down and we're basically waltzing right now, save for the fact we're not touching and we're just standing in one place."

"This isn't that hard."

"Alright, smart guy, let's add the touching aspect then." She moved closer to him and set his right hand on her waist, took his left hand in her right and put her left hand on his shoulder. "We're going to do the same box step we just did, ok?"

He nodded. He tried to concentrate on his footwork and ended up stepping on Taylor's bare toes with his tennis shoes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you're learning."

Once he had the steps down with a partner, Taylor decided he was ready to try it with music and movement. She turned on one of her favorite classical pieces and slid her shoes on before walking back over to him.

"You're going to lead me now," she informed him. "We're just going to move around the room, reshaping our box step so we can turn and move, ok?"

He gulped.

"Haha, it won't be that bad, Jason," Taylor smiled.

He took a deep breath then he began the box step, leading her into the waltz. He was cautious at first, only moving them in a small circle, but as the music continued, he felt bolder and soon they were moving around the room in a steady waltz.

When the song ended, they were caught off guard at the sound of clapping. They turned and found Chad standing in the door way with a smile on his face. "That was awesome," he stated. "I didn't know you could dance like that, Jason."

"Neither did I," he confessed. "But I had a good teacher."

"Thanks," Taylor blushed.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to your practicing, I just came to get my basketball," Chad said, pointing to the ball that Taylor had put on the chair after letting Jason into the house.

"Actually, I should head out," Jason said. "I have to go ask Kelsi to prom."

Taylor smiled as she walked Jason to the door.

"Thanks again, Taylor," he said. He gave her a quick hug before he left the house.

Taylor smiled and headed back to the living room. She froze in the doorway when she that Chad had dimed the lights and she could hear the classical piece she and Jason had just danced to playing softly in the background.

"Can I have this dance?"

Taylor smiled at her boyfriend and nodded.

Two weeks later, Taylor smiled again as Chad led her out to the dance floor. She wasn't sure who had requested the classical piece, but it was better than any slow song that played on the radio. She smiled at Chad as they waltzed around the dance floor, but was thrown for a loop when he and Jason switched partners for one pass around the gym.

"Having fun?" Jason asked her as they moved.

"Absolutely," she grinned as she let her eyes wander across the gym. All of her friends were waltzing with their dates-drama queen Sharpay Evans was dancing with basketball/baker boy Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's twin Ryan was dancing with hip hop brainiac turned cheerleader Martha Cox, Taylor's own best friend and fellow Science geek Gabriella Montez was dancing with her varsity basketball team co-captain Troy Bolton and Jason's quiet, musical genius girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen was dancing with Chad, the basketball team's other co-captain.

"I guess opposites do attract after all," Taylor muttered as Jason spun her back into the arms of Chad as Chad spun Kelsi back to Jason.

"I guess so," Chad grinned.


	33. Victory Troypay Rated M

Note: Even though I'm not taking requests anymore I'd still love to hear what you guys think of the stories!!!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **HapJap17  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"Who knew that angels are so devilish??"  
**Setting/Event:** Sharpay dress as an Angel for the school's Halloween dance.  
**Random Stuff: **  
- pair of hot pink high heels  
- Halo  
- a very jealous Gabriella

Happy Halloween!! So this is my first of the holiday stories I'm planning on writing. I have some stories lined up for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years Eve so I'm really excited to get those ones written. Most amusing part about those stories is that based on the requests I received they will kinda be character specific days... for example Thanksgiving should really be called Chadsgiving, Christmas Troimas and New Years Day New Gab Day.... but whatever... they'll still be fun to write, got some interesting character combos to write.

Anyway, enjoy the new story and I can't wait to hear what you all think :-D

P.S. I have another ready to be posted and I should have it up by Sunday

* * *

**Victory**

Sharpay Evans stood in front of a clothing rack looking for the perfect Halloween costume, but nothing jumped out at her. She'd been looking for the _perfect_ costume for weeks, but nothing had that come hither look that she needed to attract a certain blue-eyed, brunette basketball player.

The jingle of bells over the door announced new costumers and Sharpay looked over the top of the clothing rack and saw her dream boy and his best friend come into the shop. Not wanting to be seen by them just yet, she ducked down and watched as the two boys walked over to the men's costumes. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could hear them laughing about some of the costumes they saw.

She stayed hidden from their line of sight and watched them try on everything from Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble to Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. It was when he came out of the dressing room dressed as a devil in black dress pants, a red crushed velvet vest over a black button down shirt finished off with a red cape that she made her presence known with a squeak.

They had obviously heard her and she stood up and gave a small wave.

"Sharpay?" They both seemed surprised to see her.

"Oh hey," she ran her hand through her straight blonde hair and smiled. "Great costume."

"Thanks," he replied. He studied himself in the mirror for a few seconds. "Think I should get it?"

"Absolutely. It looks fantastic on you."

"Ok. You've convinced me. I'll get it."

Sharpay waited until he was in the dressing room before she smiled proudly. She finally had an advantage over Gabriella-she knew what he was wearing to the dance. She would be the angel to his devil and as long as everything went as planned-knock on wood-she'd leave on his arm, leaving their classmates wondering "who knew that angels are so devilish?"

With the image of the perfect costume in her mind, Sharpay hurried home and set to work making the best angel costume ever. It would be far from the generic angel costumes she'd seen at the store-not to mention it wouldn't be white. After all, she was Sharpay Evans and she looked best in pink.

With the dance just a few days away, Sharpay spent all her free time sewing her costume. She had sent her mom's personal shopper in search of the perfect pair of wings and was having a halo leafed with gold.

It wasn't until the night of the dance that she saw her dream costume all together and it was better than she had ever imagined. Her dress was a soft pink tube dress with white lace ruffles at the bottom. She had used extra material from her dress to over the straps of the pink-dyed, jewel-encrusted wings that were a shoulder to elbow wide each. On her head rested her halo, with blonde curls hanging loosely down her back. The outfit was completed with a pair of hot pink high heels on her feet.

She knew she looked good and she knew he would think so too. She applied a thick coat of pink lipstick then kissed her mirror before leaving her room.

She found her twin brother Ryan and his girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen standing at the bottom of the stairs dresses from head to toe in black.

"What are you two supposed to be? Gothic?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," Kelsi stated. "Great fairy costume."

"I'm an _angel_ not a fairy," Sharpay corrected her.

"Ah, I hear that's supposed to be a very popular costume this year," Kelsi said, glancing at Ryan.

"Why do you say that?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Who else is going as an angel?"

"Well there's a rumor around school that Troy Bolton is going as the Devil and I'm pretty sure the girls who desperately want his attention will be dressed up as angels," Kelsi stated. "But hey, no worries, you'll stand out with all your pink glitter."

"And on that note, let's go," Ryan said, taking Kelsi's hand. "You riding with us, Shar?"

"No, I'm suddenly not feeling well," she replied before turning and running up the stairs.

Upon entering her room she tore off her wings and halo and threw them on to the ground before throwing herself on her bed. Tonight was supposed to be her chance to win over Troy and she was Sharpay Evans, she couldn't show up at the school's Halloween dance dressed like all the desperate girls.

She had wasted so much time making her stupid costume when she probably would have been better off just going in her underwear. At least then she wouldn't have blended in with the other girls.

Sharpay shot up in her bed with an idea. She brushed the tears off her checks then got started.

----

Gabriella Montez smiled as she climbed out of her car dressed in a white, crushed velvet dress that had varying lengths of fabric strips at the bottom and long flowing sleeves. On her back was a small pair of wings and on her head was a gold painted plastic halo.

"You ready to take control of your prince?" Her best friend Taylor McKessie asked as she slipped her arm through Gabriella's. Taylor was dressed in a pink poodle skirt, with a black and white striped shirt, a pink scarf tied around her neck and a pair of black and white saddle shoes on her feet.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

The two girls hurried into the gym and were surprised to see at least fifteen girls dressed as angels.

"I wonder which one is Sharpay," Taylor muttered. "Though we just have to find Troy and we'll find her hovering."

"Seriously," Gabriella nodded. She searched the gym and her eyes found Troy's friend Jason Cross dressed as a cowboy and wearing a stuffed horse held on by suspenders. His best friend Zeke Baylor stood nearby dressed as an old time golfer with a green argyle sweater vest, a hat with a pom-pom and a pair of green checkered nicker pants.

"I don't see Sharpay, Troy or Chad, but I've found Ryan," Taylor said. She pointed across the gym to where Ryan and Kelsi were dressed as a piano. They were both dressed in black and held a set of styrofoam paino keys in front of them.

"They look adorable," Gabriella grinned. Her eyes moved to the gym doors as they opened and she grabbed Taylor's arm. "Look at your boyfriend."

"Oh my god," Taylor groaned when she saw her boyfriend Chad Danforth dressed as a basketball player on a Wheaties box. "You have got to be kidding me."

Chad grinned and waved when he spotted the girls and grabbed Troy's arm before dragging his best friend over to them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Taylor asked when Chad came to her side.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Gabriella looked over at Troy shyly and smiled. "Great costume," she said.

"Thanks, Sharpay helped me pick it out," he stated not noticing the frown that spread across Gabriella's face at the mention of her rival's name. "Yours looks nice too."

"Come on you two," Taylor called from where she and Chad were dancing. "Get out here and get your groove on!"

"Do you want to?" Gabriella asked him.

"Uh, sure," he nodded. He followed her out to the dance floor and they danced to a couple fast songs before heading off the dance floor to get something to drink.

It was as Troy was bringing his cup of punch to his lips that the gym doors opened and in walked Sharpay Evans dressed as what he could only say resembled an outfit he'd see on the annual Victoria Secret Holiday fashion show. Her wings sparkled under all the colorful lights of the gym, a short pink skirt with white lace ruffles at the bottom, topped with a simple pink bra and a pair of hot pink high heels on her feet.

"Troy… Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to them, including Sharpay's.

"What?" He asked, turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"You just poured your cup of punch on yourself," Gabriella stated.

"Hey, Troy." He turned away from Gabriella at the sound of Sharpay's voice and smiled when he realized just how much cleavage she was showing off. "Like my costume?"

"It's hot," he nodded. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you wanna go dance?" Sharpay asked him.

"Sorry, he's danc-" The words died on Gabriella's lips as Troy walked away with Sharpay.

"What a slut," Taylor said, shaking her head as she stepped up behind Gabriella.

"I dunno, she looks kinda hot," Chad muttered causing Taylor to glare at him. "Not as hot as you, of course." He reached down and flipped the bottom of her skirt up.

"CHAD!" Taylor exclaimed and ran after her boyfriend as he scurried away.

Gabriella shook her head and glared at Sharpay and Troy dancing. It wasn't fair to her or any other girl at the dance to have Sharpay stealing all of the guys' attention. Spotting a group of teachers standing on the other side of the gym, Gabriella smiled and headed in their direction.

----

Sharpay smiled as she draped her arms over Troy's shoulders as they swayed to a slow song. Her costume had done everything she had hoped it would and the disgusted, pissed, bitchy look that had appeared on Gabriella's face was one Sharpay would remember forever.

"Miss Evans, may I have a word with you?" She and Troy broke apart and turned to see Ms. Darbus standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Uh sure," Sharpay nodded. She followed her favorite teacher off the dance floor. "What's up?"

"Miss Evans, we both know that your costume does not meet the school's dresscode," Ms. Darbus said.

"Yeah, so? It's just a costume," Sharpay stated.

"Miss Evans, you must change into something more appropriate or leave the dance," Ms. Darbus said before walking away.

"What's up?" Troy asked, walking up to her.

"They're kicking me out because of my costume," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Something about it being against the dresscode."

"Oh."

"I'll see you later, Troy."

Troy watched her leave the gym and jumped when he felt Chad grab him from behind.

"Is it true? Darbus kicked Sharpay out of the dance?" His best friend asked. Troy nodded. "Then what the hell are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Dude, she was dressed like that for you man, she showed up to school in her panties," Chad stated. "She _wants_ you."

"Looks like they finally threw Sharpay out of the dance," Taylor said as she and Gabriella walked over. "It was about time, she looked like a slut."

"Seriously," Gabriella asked him. "Troy, you wanna dance?"

Troy looked from Gabriella to Chad and opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and nudged Chad when he saw it was from Sharpay.

_You coming?_

The two friends grinned and Troy pocketed his phone.

"I'll see you guys later," he said. He walked away from them leaving Chad to answer the girls' questions. He exited the gym and found Sharpay leaning against his truck. "I got your message."

"Is that the only reason you came out here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I came out here to be with you," he replied. "So what are we going to do now?"

"My parents are in Rome and Ryan is at the dance with Kelsi," she said. "We could go there."

Troy let his eyes move down her toned body then nodded. "Let's do it."

"Oh, we will." Sharpay leaned into him and kissed his lips slowly before pulling away and heading to her car. She led him to her house and pulled her car into one of the five garage slots. Then she waited for him to park his car and join her in the garage.

She led him up to her room and kicked off her heels before turning to look at him. "Welcome to my room," she smiled.

"It's very, uh, pink," he said, looking around at the frilly, girly girl room. "And fragile looking."

"Oh, nothing in here is fragile, the bed doesn't even squeak," she informed him. "It's a little warm in here though and I'm barely wearing anything, you must be dying of the heat."

"If you want me to see me naked all you have to do is ask," Troy grinned.

"I'd rather help you take it off," she smiled.

"Then by all means, go for it."

He smiled as she undid the clasp that held his cape on and let the silky material fall to the floor. Then she moved her hands to the buttons on his vest and popped each one. He shrugged it of then let her unbutton his black long sleeved shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders then down his arms, exposing his bare, toned torso. She drug her hand down his chest and let it come to a rest just above the waist band of his pants.

He pulled her body roughly against his and pushed her blonde curls away before he kissed her neck. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder blade before pushing her bra strap down her arm. Then he did the same thing to the other strap before reaching his arms around her back to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts. She held onto his shoulders as he lapped at her nipples, making them hard and sensitive to the touch.

He grinned against her skin as he kissed back up and captured her lips with his. She could feel his hard manhood pressing against her leg through the thin material of his pants.

"I didn't know I'd gone trick or treating this year," she whispered in his ear as her hands moved down his chest. "But I think it's time for me to find out if I got a trick or a _treat_."

"Believe me, it's a _treat_," Troy said cockily.

"That'll be for me to decide," she gave him a hard shove backwards so he landed on her bed. Then she undid his pants and pulled them down one pant leg at a time. She smiled up at him as she placed her manicured hand on the cotton boxer that shielded his throbbing manhood from direct view. "And the verdict is…" she pulled his boxers down and licked her lips. "Treat."

Troy moaned in pleasure as she took him into her hand and gently scrapped the tips of her nails down his shaft. His hand found her blonde locks as she licked and sucked his manhood like a lollipop. But before she got to the creamy center, she kissed up his body and shimmed out of her miniskirt and panties.

"You ready for your treat, Troy?"

He nodded.

She rolled the condom he'd told her was in his wallet on to his member then lowered herself onto him. She rode him like a kid on a carousel ride, up and down and side to side with them both moaning aloud in pure pleasure. He came first and she followed before falling to his side on her bed.

The battle between her and Gabriella was over and Sharpay had come out victorious.

_Note: if you go to my profile under story stuff you can click a link that will take you to an image of all the character costumes :-D The only costume you won't see is Ryan and Kelsi's because that came out of my own head.  
_


	34. Taylor's Best Friend Troyella Rated M

Note: Even though I'm not taking requests anymore I'd still love to hear what you guys think of the stories!!!

Anyway, here's the information for this story:

**Username: **xoxliveinlovexox  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"This is the best worst thing that happened to me"  
**Setting/Event:** Gabriella getting a B  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Advanced Algerbra  
- Strip Tease  
- Brownies

As promised I am back with a new short. This one is one of the extras that I'm writing and I hadn't planned on writing it at all, but I was driving to school one day and the idea for the beginning just popped into my head. So anyway, I hope you guys like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taylor's Best Friend**

Troy Bolton was eight when his mom, a social worker, brought his classmate Taylor McKessie home one night after her parents were killed in a car accident. It was a temporary living situation, his mom had said. Taylor would only be with the family until a family member or legal guardian was found to take the little girl.

It wasn't until a family member was found and physically unable to take care of Taylor, that Troy's parents filed to be Taylor's legal guardians. They reasoned that losing her parents would be hard enough for Taylor and that placing her in a foster home, most likely in another part of the state away from all of her friends, would only add the pain she was facing.

Suddenly have what equated to a sister, didn't faze Troy much, in fact it seemed to make his life easier now that his mom had a little girl to pamper. Still at the age where the opposite sex had cooties, Taylor played with her friends at school and Troy played with his friends, but when they were at home they got along well and played with each other.

It wasn't until Taylor's sixteenth birthday that the topic of adoption came up and it was Taylor who brought it up. When she had asked why the Boltons' had filed for legal guardianship instead of just adopting it her, Troy's mom has told her that they hadn't wanted her to feel like they were trying to replace her parents. The answer seemed to please Taylor and instead of having a big 16th birthday celebration, the family celebrated her birthday by applying for adoption and a few days before Christmas the adoption was final and Taylor was officially a Bolton, but with the last name McKessie.

Another event that happened around Taylor's sixteenth birthday was Troy finding out his best friend Chad Danforth had a crush on Taylor and was using his friendship with Troy to get to Taylor, who didn't seem to mind the attention. It annoyed Troy that he finally found himself in the backseat both theoretically with Chad coming over to hang with Taylor _then_ him if she wasn't around and then physically when he went anywhere with them in Chad's car.

His feelings changed drastically in the middle of junior year when Gabriella Montez and her family moved to Albuquerque. He had been taken by her beauty almost immediately-with her caramel skin, big brown eyes, pouty lips and curly black hair-and even though he was one of the most popular guys in school he didn't feel like he had the _right_ to talk to her.

Enter his wonderful, genius, friendly, East High's official welcoming committee sister, Taylor.

Taylor had buddied up to Gabriella quickly since they had so many things in common and Troy had unofficially met her a couple times in passing, but he was certain she didn't remember anything more than that he was Taylor's brother.

Then he came home one night and found her sitting on the couch in the living room, a movie paused on the TV, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and Taylor nowhere to be seen. He had headed for the stairs to go to his room, but froze when he heard her call his name. The way his name rolled off her tongue sounded like angels singing in Heaven. They had talked about school for the few minutes Taylor was out of the room then Troy excused himself to go to his room so they could finish their movie.

After that, Gabriella always sought him out when she came over to see Taylor and if Taylor wasn't around, she'd end up hanging out with him. Not that he minded, because those nights he usually spent by himself since Chad was out on dates with Taylor. A friendship developed and Troy had nearly lost his hearing when he told Taylor he planned to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. Chad had been arrived shortly after Troy had told Taylor and upon learning about Troy's plan teased his friend about using Taylor to get to her best friend.

Troy had been a ball of nerves when he asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, but the moment she said yes, all those nerves flew out of his body and they had marked the new status of their relationship with a brief kiss. They, and Taylor and Chad as well, had spent the remainder of their junior year and all of their senior year in dating-bliss.

College acceptance letters found the two couples split up in Northern California-the boys at the University of California-Berkley and the girls at Stanford University. For Troy the transition from having his own room, double the size of the dorm room he shared with Chad, and going from sharing a bathroom with Taylor to sharing a bathroom with a bunch of guys was difficult. Every time he stepped in what he hoped was shaving cream, he envied Taylor and Gabriella who had managed to get a private bathroom in their dorm room.

Fall term had been in session for six weeks and Troy and Chad were busying studying in their room when somebody knocked on their door. Troy got up to answer it and was surprised to see his sister and Gabriella standing on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to let them into the room.

"Your girlfriend has been in hysterics all afternoon because of this." Taylor handed him a crumpled piece of paper.

Troy straightened the paper and studied what appeared to be a math test.

"Good job, Gabs, you got a B," Chad said as he looked over Troy's shoulder.

"It's not a _good_ job, it's a _horrible_ one," Gabriella cried. "I can't get a B… I ju-"

"And this is our exit," Taylor said to Chad as Troy wrapped his arms around his sobbing girlfriend. "Grab your stuff; I need a ride back to school."

Chad wordlessly packed an overnight bag before he left the room with Taylor.

After sobbing into Troy's shoulder for several minutes, Gabriella leaned back and looked up at her boyfriend still wrapped up in the protective cove that was his arms. "What am I going to do, Troy? I can't have a B…"

"Why not? I would kill to have a B in math and at Stanford, Brie, there are people who would kill to get a B there."

"I've never gotten a B in my life, Troy, and I don't want to start now. Not when I'm on a full ride scholarship for my grades. Not to mention the fact that they wanted to put me in the Advanced Algebra level of college algebra but I decided to go straight for the statistics class, it'll show that I have poor judgment when it comes to picking my classes."

"This has nothing to do with your sense of judgment," Troy stated as he touched her chin to make her look at him. "The Gabriella I know wouldn't let something like this get to her. The Gabriella I know would use this test to make adjustments on further tests in the class or even areas she needs to study harder. The Gabriella I know, wouldn't beat herself up about a test grade, that I'm pretty sure barely counts for five percent of her final grade."

"I know all that, but I-"

"Stop right there." He put a finger to her lips. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some sweets for us to eat and while I'm gone you're going to write 'This is the best worst thing that happened to me' fifteen times on a piece of paper."

"Troy-"

"I'm serious, Gabriella. Write the fifteen sentences and when I get back from getting treats I will make it my personal goal to distract you from your meltdown."

Gabriella glared after him as he left the room. Her eyes flickered to the blank sheet of notebook paper he had laid out for her before his departure and a part of her told her to do it and get it over with, but the other part two her to stand her ground and not give into his old-school punishment.

She went with the later half and kicked off her shoes before making herself comfortable on his bed. He returned to the room a few minutes later and frowned when he saw that she hadn't done as he instructed. He set the bag of goodies on Chad's bed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to write the stupid sentence fifteen times."

"Fine."

"I'm serious."

"Good for you."

Since Chad was gone for the night, Troy stretched out on his best friend's bed and pulled a box of brownies out of the bag. He opened an individually wrapped package and took a bite of the chocolaty treat.

"Can I have one?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not? You said you were getting treats for us."

"Don't feel like sharing."

"Why not?"

"Just don't feel like sharing my _stupid_ brownies with you."

"Seriously, Troy? You're going to withhold brownies because I won't write some stupid sentence?"

"Guess so."

"Then I hope you get fat."

"I won't."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I work out, everyday. In fact, since I have nothing better to do, I think I'll work out right now."

He shoved the rest of the brownie in his mouth before getting up and locking the door. Then he moved to the stereo system he'd brought from home and grabbed a CD off Chad's shelf. He put the CD into the stereo then selected the track he wanted.

He picked up his 25 pound dumbbells and started using them as the opening of 'Hot In Herre' by Nelly poured through the speakers. When the song got to the line about taking off clothes, Troy finished his rep, set his dumbbells down and pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing his muscular body.

Gabriella was mesmerized by the way his muscles tightened with each rep and beads of sweat gathered on his tan skin. Every time the song mentioned taking off clothes, Troy would pull off another layer of clothes until he was standing in front of her completely naked. She tugged lightly on the collar of her shirt as she realized how hot the room had suddenly become.

She could visibly see the effect Troy's show was having on his body-his little friend was almost at full attention. As the CD moved to the next song, Gabriella moved to the CD player and put it back on the previous song. She smiled at Troy as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, but frowned when she saw that he had turned his back while her eyes were hidden. Not that it was a bad view, what with his firm butt cheeks. She gave him a gentle slap, hoping that would make him want to play.

"Sorry, not in the mood."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, but you ain't getting nothing until you write that sentence fifteen times."

"Five."

"Fifteen."

"Ten?"

Troy bit his lower lip as he felt her hand run down his back from his shoulder. He wanted her so bad.

"Okay… ten."

Gabriella grinned and quickly scribbled out the sentence ten times then handed the paper to Troy. He could barely read her chicken scratch of a handwriting, but as her hand moved down his chest and to the throbbing manhood he lost the will of trying to decipher if she'd actually written the sentence.

As the final beats of the song flowed from the speakers, she removed every last piece of her clothing. Then using the muscles he had just spent several minutes adding to, he lifted her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her back then ran his hand down the soft flesh of her curvy body. He could still clearly see the tan lines she'd gotten during her work as a lifeguard that summer and it turned him on even more that he was the only one who got to see her milky mounds of flesh.

He hungrily lapped at her breasts, bringing each nipple to a hard nub, causing her to wither under his touch. Pulling away from her breasts, he slowly drug his hand down her torso to the valley between her legs. He teased her sensitive nub with his thumb before sliding a finger into her sex, causing her to purr.

"Troy, I want you inside of me," she cried a couple minutes later.

"My pleasure," he grinned as he grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his member. Once it was on, he slid between her legs and pushed into her slowly. Together they moved slowly at first then as they both neared their release points the tempo sped up and he came first and she followed.

After discarding the condom, he laid back on the bed with her curled up next to him.

"You didn't really write it ten times did you?" He asked after catching his breath.

"I don't know, I couldn't think straight," she admitted. "But this s the best worst thing that happened to me, ever. Thanks for helping me see that, Troy."

"Hey, it's my job," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his chest. "Do you always work out in the buff?"

"No, that's a once in a lifetime thing, I don't plan on doing it again."

"Really? That's a shame… it was really hot."

"Well maybe someday I'll do it for you again. Just not any place that my sister or Chad could walk in on."

"I'm sure there are things that they do that they don't want us walking in on them doing."

"Chad doesn't do anything with my sister. At least that's what I tell myself so I can sleep at night."

"Really? Taylor and I talk about you and me all the time."

She snorted in laughter when she saw his face go pale.

"_Kidding_. We have a strict rule about not kissing and telling."

"Thank God."

Gabriella smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're a really good guy, Troy Bolton. Taylor is really lucky to have a brother like you."

"What about you? Are you lucky to have a boyfriend like me?"

"Absolutely," she pinched his cheek. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you, too," he grinned. "Even if you are Taylor's _annoying_ best friend."

"Uh!" Gabriella slapped his chest and tried to climb off the bed, but he rolled onto of her. "Get off of me, you're mean."

"No can do, you didn't adhere to all the requirements of our deal, now you must be punished." He captured her lips with his and she stopped pushing against him thus waving the invisible green flag for another round.


	35. A Cattle Creek Gang Thanskgiving CS R M

Here's the information for this story:

**Username: **naughtycate  
**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"You told me you would still make me pancakes when we got married, but now you won't even put a frigging Eggo in the toaster!"  
**Setting/Event:** Chad and Sharpay's house sometime in the month after their wedding  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Pancake mix (appropriate or inappropriate use, you decide :) )  
- a room without blinds  
- a pink men's dress shirt

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since there has been a new short. I've been uber busy with school, but I did manage to write two Thanksgiving themed stories for you guys. Let me just tell you isn't going to be a very Chadalicious holiday... hehehe.... This one is the first and will actually be part of a three story series. The Cattle Creek Gang will return in a Christmas story and a New Years Eve story. My plan is to post the other one (a Chaylor) tomorrow morning sometime so you'll get a chance to read it before all the festivities begin. So without further ado, here's the story and I want to wish you all (that celebrate it) a very Happy Thanksgiving!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Cattle Creek Gang Thanksgiving**

They were the unlikeliest group of friends-everyone thought so. Early on in their public school careers they were labeled by their peers: 2 jocks, 2 nerds and 2 drama freaks. But for the six kids who were born and raised on a Albuquerque, New Mexico cul-de-sac called Cattle Creek Loop (which led to them being referred to as the Cattle Creek Gang), there were no cliques that separated them, they were just best friends.

Between 1988 and 1989, Cattle Creek Loop welcomed five families into its homes all of them in different places in their lives, some were newly weds others and others had been married for several years. There must have been something in the water, or so the saying goes, because all five families became pregnant about the same time and all had their babies during the summer of 1990.

Charlie and Yolanda Danforth were the first couple to welcome their baby on June 5. It was a little boy with a head full of hair and they named him Chad Daniel, after his mom's grandfather. Six years later, Chad would be followed by younger brother Christopher Scott.

Jose and Miranda Montez were the next couple to welcome a baby a couple weeks later on June 21st. It was a little girl and they christened her Gabriella Marie.

With July came Vance and Darby Evans' double blessing on the 15th. They named their baby boy, the oldest of the two twins, Ryan Benjamin and their baby girl Sharpay Danielle.

On August 1st, Griffen and Sheryl McKessie welcome their second daughter Taylor Renee to the family. She joined older siblings Logan (4) and Madelyn Rose (2).

The last of the six 1990 babies was born to Jack and Lucy Bolton on August 12. Having decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, they didn't know until the baby was born that he was a boy and they named him Troy Walker.

From the very beginning of their existence the Cattle Creek Gang did everything together. When they were little it was play dates, birthday parties, potty training, preschool, field trips, sports, learning to ride bikes and learning to swim. And as they got older it started to include school dances, learning to drive, going to prom, graduating, everything that normal kids do with their friends.

With so many people and personalities in the group, they had roles. Chad came up with the ideas, Sharpay perfected them, Taylor converted them into actuality, Ryan tested them out, Troy stood look out and Gabriella sweet-talked them all out of trouble.

Elementary school teachers expressed concern over the six not including others in their play. Upon suggestion the six were split up for classes. Taylor and Troy worked well together, but also had an easy time working with others so they were already paired up. Ryan and Gabriella were both shy and timid around other kids, but with each other to lean on for support they were able to break through their social anxieties. Sharpay and Chad were a lethal combo, but it was felt that paired up with any of their other friends, their dominating personalities would stunt the other student's growth.

What made Chad and Sharpay a lethal combination was the powerful determination and large case of stubbornness that they both possessed. They were fine in the group when there was someone to mediate between them, but when it was just them things would often get crazy.

Everyone, especially Sharpay and Chad, was aware that a big fight between them could end the friendship they all held close to their hearts. With that in mind, Chad and Sharpay took extra precautions to not push each others buttons, though there were times when he would occasionally slip up and do it for fun.

Then _it_ happened.

It was senior year in high school and Chad and Sharpay were waiting for their friends outside the school and Sharpay was yapping away about something. Instead of paying attention to what she was saying, Chad was trying to figure out what had changed about Sharpay. He knew something had changed about her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He noticed the way her lips curled into a smile and felt the sudden urge to kiss her. So he did.

Sharpay was taken aback at first by his sudden action, but after a brief 'what the hell' thought, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It wasn't the first kiss for either of them, but there was awkwardness to it all.

Hearing Gabriella's laugher growing near, Chad pulled away from Sharpay and she rubbed her lips then motioned for him to do the same as their other friends showed up. Being an athlete, Chad was able to control his labored breathing so it was barely visible and due to the pigment of his skin the flush of his cheeks wasn't as visible as it was on Sharpay's.

"_Sharpay, are you okay?" Gabriella, ever the mother hen of the group, asked. "You're all flushed."_

"_I'm fine," Sharpay smiled._

"_Are you sure?" Gabriella asked. "You're breathing is labored, too."_

"_I thought I was going to miss you guys so I ran here," Sharpay lied._

"_In heels?" Her brother Ryan asked. "Brand new heels, might I add."_

"_We should go," Chad said, changing the subject. "I believe there is a Wii battle to be fought."_

"_You're going down!" Troy exclaimed, taking the bait._

"_You guys are so lame," Taylor rolled her eyes as the sixome made their way to Chad's beat up Suburban._

"_But you still love us, especially me," Troy grinned as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Taylor rolled her eyes, but didn't budge from the romantic gesture._

_Chad glanced in Sharpay's direction and their eyes locked for a second before she looked away as Gabriella called to her. He still didn't know what it had been that made him want to kiss her, but one thing was sure, he wanted to kiss her again._

An awkward period followed Chad and Sharpay's first kiss. Neither was quite sure what to do about it, but with nobody to really talk to outside of their group they were on their own. A couple weeks passed before they found themselves alone again for more than two minutes. There was a brief hesitation before they both gave into that needing feeling in the pits of their stomachs and started kissing.

More alone times were discovered, like when his parents took his younger brother to piano lessons on Saturday mornings. She'd sneak over through the fence that connected their backyards and they'd make out in his room. These secret rendezvous happened for several weeks before they were caught in a heavy make out session by Troy.

Needless to say, Troy had been surprised over what he had walked in on and after Sharpay had taken off, he and Chad sat quietly on the edge of Chad's bed.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked after several minutes._

"_I don't know," Chad shrugged. "I don't really know how it started. I mean, one second I was annoyed that she wouldn't shut up and then I had this urge to kiss her, so I did. Things kinda went out of hand from there."_

"_Have you guys…you know."_

"_No! Dude, you have to believe me," Chad stated. "We're not ready for that step, besides she's waiting for her wedding night."_

_Troy nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the room again._

"_I don't even know if we're dating," Chad admitted after awhile._

"_Do you want to?" Troy asked him._

"_Yeah, I think I do," Chad nodded._

"_Then why are you still here?" Troy asked._

News spread quickly around the cul-de-sac about Sharpay and Chad becoming a couple and suddenly, Chad found himself looking at his shoes as Mr. Evans, who he'd always known as Vance, lectured him about how he expected Chad to treat Sharpay.

Added to the lectures were new rules that forbade Chad and Sharpay to be alone behind closed doors or even allowed in each others bedrooms without chaperones. Yet they still found times to be alone together like in the back of the movie theaters or their favorite abandoned drive in movie lot.

They started out just making out but things quickly progressed to fondling and caressing basically anything that did not include a part of his body entering a part of her body. Which Chad assumed would be kept between the two of them, but after hearing her say something to Gabriella and Taylor in the school hallway about a handjob she had given him the night before, Chad got mad. He couldn't believe she'd actually told them that, not to mention that she had told them in the middle of the school hallway where anybody could hear her. It had lead to their first major fight as a couple and ended with them not speaking to each other for a week.

That week had been the longest week of Chad's life and he was about to cave and go talk to her when she showed up as his front door. Since nobody was home, they went out to the backyard and sat down on the porch swing. They talked about what had happened and had agreed that there were some things that she could tell her friends and that he could tell his friends, but there were some things that were better kept between them. Besides, he reasoned, the more people that knew she had given him a handjob raised the risk of her dad finding out and killing him.

The rest of the school year had been uneventful for them and they broke up at the end of the summer because he got a scholarship to play basketball out East. They and the others stayed close through emails and phone calls, but it was a tragic event that brought him home to stay.

It happened just a few days after he had returned to school from spring break at home. His father had been in a car accident and had been killed instantly. Chad returned home from the funeral and after being there for five minutes, he knew he had to come home and help his mom and his at the time 12-year-old brother.

He transferred to the University of Albuquerque and was right back in Sharpay's arms. She was there for him every step of the way, being his shoulder to cry on while he was strong for his mom and brother. It was during that time that he realized his love for Sharpay was stronger than his love for Taylor and Gabriella and when he was with her, he couldn't picture any place that was better.

Half way through their second year of college, she and her family went back East for a relative's wedding and because of work he couldn't go. So he was left housing sitting for her parents and taking care of her 1 year old Yorkshire Terrier Boi. He felt so uncomfortable walking such a girly dog that when she got back, he bought himself a black and white bulldog that he named Amos.

Sharpay was mad at him at first for not asking her about what she thought about him getting a dog, especially since they didn't know how Boi and Amos would act around each other. They setup a meeting and after a couple butt sniffs Amos stuck out his tongue and gave little Boi a big lick. A trip to the vet later, Boi and Amos were spayed and neutered best friends.

With two dogs to walk, there were weekly trips taken to the dog park and even though Sharpay was hesitant to let her baby play with all the other dogs, with Chad, Amos and Boi's encouragement Sharpay let her go.

It was on one of those trips in May of their senior year that Chad got down on one knee in front of Sharpay and asked her to marry him. She had cried and said yes and before he could stand up to kiss her, Amos knocked him over and he was covered in dog kisses. It wasn't until she had shooed the dogs away and helped Chad stand up that Sharpay got to say her yes with a short, brief kiss. It would have been longer, but his face smelt like kibbles and bits.

An October wedding was planned and Chad did just enough in the planning to keep Sharpay happy. She wrote him lists and he'd drag Troy, who had just returned from California with Taylor, and Ryan along with him.

Before Chad knew it, October 27th was upon him and he was standing at the altar waiting for his blushing bride to make her way down the aisle. Unexpected tears gathered in the corners of his eyes when he saw her for the first time, wearing a curve forming and sweetheart neckline strapless white dress with a hint of pink at the top. Her hair was pulled back in a sophisticated bun with a veil covering it.

That had been a month ago. Their week long honeymoon in Hawaii had been great and they'd come home to find out that her parents had one more surprise for them-a house of their very own. While they had been shacking up in Hawaii, their family and friends had moved all of their belongings into a small two bedroom house a couple blocks from the house that Troy and Taylor lived in.

Sharpay had been thrilled with it immediately, gushing over the decorating that her mom and her could do to the place while Chad had stood in the background still too shocked that his in-laws had given them a house.

"It's all bought and paid for," his father-in-law had told him before he and his wife left, leaving the newly weds alone.

"Isn't it great?" Sharpay had squealed as she and the dogs explored every nook and cranny. "I can't believe daddy did this for us."

"_More like you_," Chad thought.

Returning to work, Chad picked up a few extra hours that he could do at home with the mindset that somehow and someway he would pay back his father-in-law for the house. It might take him years, but he was going to do it.

On Thanksgiving morning, Sharpay woke up alone in the bed with the dogs asleep on the foot of the bed, something they had easily adjusted to. She slipped on the first shirt she found and went to find Chad. She found him in his office, bent over his laptop typing away.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she greeted as she came over to him.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he repeated, looking up at her briefly.

"Chad, come on, baby, it's Thanksgiving, can't you take a break for one day?" She asked. "We could have pancakes for breakfast."

"Shar, I have to get this report done before we go to your parents," he replied. He snatched his hands out of the way as she closed the top of his laptop. "Shar!"

"Fifteen minutes, that's all I ask," she said. "Come make pancakes."

"There are Eggos in the freezer," he stated.

"Then come put Eggos in the toaster," she replied.

"What you can't cook yourself breakfast?" He grumbled.

"I can but I want to have breakfast with my husband," she stated. "Besides, you told me you would still make me pancakes when we got married, but now you won't even put a frigging Eggo in the toaster!"

"You know I want to, but I have to work," he stated.

"That's your excuse for everything now, Chad! Why the hell do you have to work so damn much?"

"So I can pay your dad back for this house!" Chad snapped, the words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?" She asked, staring at him. "Why do you want to do that? It was a gift."

"Because Shar, he took away the one thing I'm supposed to provide for you," Chad stated. "It's like he has no faith in me or my job because he just gave us a house. He didn't even ask us if we wanted a house."

"He asked me, Chad, he asked me and I said yes," she stated.

"Why would you do that?" He asked her.

"Because he asked me what I wanted the most for my life with you and I told him I wanted a house to live in so my husband wouldn't have to work 60 hours a week to provide a roof over our heads," she snapped. "You were lucky that your dad worked forty hours a week and had extra time for you, but mine didn't and he definitely didn't have time to make his marriage to my mother work, why else do you think they hardly talk and sleep in separate bedrooms?"

"Shar, I-"

"Save it, Chad, get back to your work, it's obviously more important to you than me."

Chad sighed as he watched her flee from the room. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to pay her dad off for the house, but at the same time, it was the first time Sharpay had spoken to him so candidly about her father. He was always such a sore topic for both Sharpay and Ryan and Chad knew that his wife needed right now.

Saving his project, Chad shut off his computer and went into the kitchen. He found her beating what looked like pancake mix in a clear bowl faster than an electric mixer.

"You want me to do that?" He asked.

"No," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Shar, come on, let me make the pancakes," he said.

"Why, because you feel guilty?" She asked.

"No, because you're right, it's a holiday and I shouldn't be spending my time on work when I could be spending it with my beautiful wife."

"Bull shit."

"Come on, Shar, just put the whisk down." She pulled the whisk out of the batter and threw it on the counter. "Good job now back-"

The words died on his lips as he saw her pick up the bowl of pancake mix and realized that she was going to pour it over his head just milliseconds before she did just that. He snapped his eyes shut as the cold, slimly liquid slid down his curls and some dripped on to the floor.

He opened his eyes and they stared at each other in complete silence for several minutes before a giggle escaped her lips. His own laughter followed shortly after and they soon found themselves laughing really hard.

"Come here," he grinned as he moved towards her.

"No!" She squealed as he wrapped his gooey arms around her. "Ew Chad, you feel disgusting."

"Shoulda thought about that before you dumped perfectly good pancake batter over my head," he stated. "Now say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," she replied, hoping that would make him let her go.

He grinned and lifted her up onto the counter in front of the kitchen window. He moved between her legs and brought his lips to hers. Their anger forgotten, their mouths moved together in a passion that exceeded the kisses they shared in their teenage years.

When his hands moved to the buttons on her nightshirt, that was one of his old dress shirts that had been accidentally dyed pink after going through the wash with a brand new red bra, Sharpay pulled away.

"We can't do this out here," she told her husband.

"Why not?" He asked. She pointed to the blindless window behind her then to the one on the other side of the kitchen. "And your point?"

"The neighbors might see us," she stated.

"Then they'll get quite a show," he grinned before capturing her lips again. He kissed them until they, like his own, were red and swollen. Then he finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed the material off her shoulders, leaving her naked from the waist up. He teased her already hard nipples with his mouth then kissed his way up her chest to her lips.

Before he could kiss her on the lips, however, she pushed him away and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing the pancake batter soaked shirt onto the floor. She then undid the button on his jeans and used her feet to push them down before he helped by stepping out of them.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and glanced around the room before spotting their dining table in the corner. He picked her up and carried her over and laid her back. He dropped his boxers, freeing his throbbing manhood, and she slid her panties down her slender legs and dropped them onto the floor.

She gave him a come hither look that made his manhood twitch in anticipation and he slid a finger into her hot sex to test her readiness and found she was beyond ready. He slid into her in one swift movement and moved in and out of her as the table moved under her.

Neither lasted long and soon he was coming inside of her as she came around his manhood. Spent but wanting to be in his arms, Sharpay sat up and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as they recouped from their round of passion.

"Go take a shower," she finally whispered. "Get that stuff out of your hair."

"What about the mess?" He asked.

"I'll clean it up," she said. "If you promise to make pancakes when you get out of the shower."

"Deal," he kissed her lips quickly before heading down the hall to the bathroom. He showered quickly and was doing his hair when she came into the bathroom. She gave his toweled butt a slap before dropping her shirt and climbing into the shower. "Hey now, no more dirty play when we have to make the rounds before we go to your parents."

She slid open the shower curtain and flashed him before closing it and giggling to herself.

"Doing stuff like that will not help you get pancakes," he stated. He heard her giggle again as he finished his hair then just for the thrill of it, flushed the toilet as he left the room, making her scream.

He went into their bedroom and shook his head when he saw the dogs still snoring away. He got dressed then playfully grabbed Amos and growled. This woke both dogs up and they started to bark at him. He grinned and led both dogs out of the room and opened the backdoor for them to do their business.

Knowing Sharpay would be at least forty-five minutes between showering and getting her hair done-something she claimed to be faster at doing than him-Chad decided to make pancakes from scratch. He followed his grandmother's recipe to a t and was just pulling the first batch off the stove when Sharpay came into the kitchen stressed in a pair of black slacks and a warm scarlet sweater with a pair of black heels on her feet.

"Mmm, something smells yummy," she purred. "Grandma's recipe?"

"You betcha," he nodded. He plopped a couple pancakes onto her plate then started some for himself. As soon as they were done, he put them on a plate and found Sharpay sitting at the table her plate still full. "Did I mess them up?"

"No, silly, I just wanted to wait for you," she smiled.

He grinned and sat down next to her, thankful for having wiped the table down after their sexual escapade earlier.

After cleaning up their breakfast, they took the dogs for a walk before they got into their car and drove to the cul-de-sac they grew up on. They parked their car in his mom's driveway and started their rounds at the Montez's house, greeting Gabriella's parents and extended family. Then they moved to the Bolton's house where they found Troy and Taylor having an early meal with his parents and extended family. Then they moved on to the Taylor's family's house and said hello to her family and nieces and nephews.

Finally they made it to Sharpay's parents' house and were greeted at the front door by a grinning Gabriella and Ryan who were on their way to her family's house. They exchanged hellos and hugs.

"Did you do something different with your hair, Chad?" Ryan asked.

"Now that you mention it, it looks a lot shinier than normal," Gabriella added.

Chad and Sharpay exchanged a look and apparently it was one Ryan and Gabriella were able to interpret because she said, "Nevermind. We don't want to know."

The couples chuckled before Chad and Sharpay went into the house. They were hugged from every angle and he was happy to see his mom and brother had made themselves right at home amongst the Evans extended family.

After getting separated for fifteen minutes between family members, Chad pulled Sharpay into a spare room and kissed his wife. "I love you, Sharpay Evans-Danforth."

"I love you, too," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

_**Note:** If you visit my profile you can look under the heading Story Stuff and there will be a link to see a picture of Sharpay's wedding dress.. it's really pretty_


	36. A NYC Thanksgiving Chaylor Rated M

Note: Just a reminder that I'm not taking requests anymore

Here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Truth  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"I'll show you how to be really thankful"  
**Setting/Event:** Thanksgiving  
**Random Stuff: **  
- A red rose  
- a tennis ball  
- lacy bra

Okay here is the second Thanksgiving for you guys! Right now I'm watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and about twenty minutes or so ago I saw Corbin Bleu's Guitar Hero commercial... hehe I love that commercial :-D But anyway, I have a few last minute things to do before I leave in an hour and a half so I want to wish you guys a very Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NYC Thanksgiving**

If everybody knows that you don't bring the girl with you after high school, then why couldn't Chad Danforth get Taylor McKessie out of his head? She was where ever he went-not physically of course, seeing as she was 2,095 miles away at Yale University. He heard her laughter in the wind, saw her twinkling eyes in the stars and had to start his mornings with cold showers.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, at least not according his brother Travis. Travis was five years older than Chad and had been as equally involved in sports as Chad, but had taken the football route when it came to college. Travis had advised then 14-year-old Chad to stay single in high school or not to have a serious relationship so he could go to college and be free to date and sleep with anybody he wanted to.

Chad had never planned to be in a relationship, let alone have a girl that everyone including himself and her referred to as his girlfriend. He was a very social guy and he liked to go out on dates as long as they didn't interfere with basketball or baseball. But then Taylor entered his life-or should he say that Taylor's best friend Gabriella Montez entered his best friend Troy Bolton's life and through them he met Taylor.

He had been pleasantly surprised how easily and naturally his and Taylor's friendship evolved until it became a full on relationship. Taylor was a very headstrong girl, but he was headstrong too and while they had some pretty crazy arguments-like who was going to pay for dinner and why he wouldn't walk through a door that she held open for him-they got each other.

Following his brother's advice, Chad had suggested to Taylor that since they were going to be so far apart for college that maybe it would be better if they ended things as friends instead of letting the distance ruin their relationship and possibly their friendship. She had been offended by the suggestion at first, but after talking to her older sister Tiffany-who agreed with Chad's reasoning-she decided that Chad was right.

Yet after she left for school in the middle of July, Chad felt like she had taken a piece of his heart with her. He couldn't explain the feelings that rose up whenever Troy or Gabriella mentioned her name, but he attempted to ignore them.

Ignoring his feelings for Taylor only worked as long as Troy was around to hang out with and when Troy left to join Gabriella in California, everything Chad was trying to suppress started to bubble up. Sure he still had his friends Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor to hang out with at school, but they didn't know him like Troy knew him or even how Taylor knew him.

Chad wasn't sure how it happened but when school started he didn't feel like doing any of the things Travis had told him and Troy about during his school breaks. The wild parties where college chicks got drunk and started fucking anybody held no interest to him-even less when he had to hear all about them when Jason and Zeke got back to their dorm room completely plastered off their asses.

The only highlight of his week was the hour that he, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella all set aside to get online and chat. It was the cheapest way for him to stay in touch with his friends, but at the same time, he wished that Troy and Gabriella would be busy one time so he could have Taylor's attention all to himself. He could picture her sitting in her dorm room sitting on her bed, her laptop in her lap, sipping on her raspberry tea listening to the classical music she loved.

2,095 miles away, Taylor McKessie sat just as Chad pictured her, except instead of listening to classical music she was listening to the R&B / Hip Hop playlist Chad had put together. She hadn't liked the music at first, but it was growing on her. Besides, every time she listened to the music she could see him dancing on the hardwood floor in his parents' house in a pair of white tube socks and his favorite basketball shorts.

Truth be told, she missed her curly haired friend and wished that she had the guts to call him up and tell him how she truly felt about him. But something stopped her every time she picked up her phone and started to dial his number. She couldn't explain it, but something in her heart told her to wait and see what would happen.

Her roommate, Stephanie, had encouraged her to move on from Chad, to leave her high school sweetheart in the past. But no matter how many guys asked her out or gave her their phone number, she couldn't let go of Chad. She hadn't wanted to break up with him; in fact, until he suggested that they break up, she had toyed with the idea of staying in Albuquerque for college, though she hadn't expressed that idea to anybody.

When ever she was feeling lonely or homesick, she would go to his MySpace page and click through his pictures and every time she saw his smiling face, she felt better. But there was one thing she had been noticing lately about his pictures, not so much the ones he put up, but more so the ones that Zeke and Jason put up of him-he didn't look happy and he didn't smile. It was like something had died in him.

She expressed her concern to Gabriella-the one person who knew how she truly felt about Chad-and Gabriella promised to pass on her concerns to Troy. It shook Taylor to the core when Gabriella mentioned that she wasn't the first to express concern about Chad's current mental state.

In mid-October Troy came home for a weekend to celebrate his mom's birthday, but also to find out what was eating at his best friend. Having arranged things before hand with Zeke and Jason, he planned to stay in the dorm room they shared with Chad and they would go stay with their parents.

Chad had been in the middle of reading for his history class when Troy knocked on the door and had been surprised to see his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after letting Troy into the room.

"Well, my mom's birthday is tomorrow so we're doing the family thing," Troy said as he dropped his duffle bag on the closest bed. "But I'm also here to figure out what's going on with you."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You're fine? Then explain why I've gotten phone calls from everybody."

"Everybody? Define everybody."

"Your mom, my mom, your dad, my dad, Jason, Zeke and Taylor."

"You talked to Taylor about me?"

"No, Gabriella did. Apparently, Taylor thinks you look depressed in your MySpace pictures," Troy stated. "And judging by your scruffy appearance in person, I'm think I'm going to have to agree with her. What's up man?"

"College just isn't what I thought it would be," Chad shrugged.

"The college part or the being away from Taylor part?" Troy asked him. Chad looked at his hands and twisted his class ring. "Travis wasn't right, you know." Chad looked up. "About the whole leaving the girl behind thing, I mean for some people it's a good thing, but for couples that are in love it's a completely different thing."

"Like you and Gabriella."

"Well, ya, but I was talking about you and Taylor."

"You think I love Taylor?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know. How do you know you're in love?"

"You just know."

"How did you know?"

"I just did."

"If you're trying to help, you're not."

"Alright, I'll try to explain it," Troy sighed. "The first time I realized I was in love with her was after the whole fiasco at Lava Springs, I missed her so much when we were broken up and when I held her in the my arms after the show I knew I never wanted to let her go. Then when she got the Stanford thing I knew I had to let her go so she could be the best that she could be.

"But at the same time, she took a piece of my heart with her and I tried so hard to be strong for the both of us since I knew it was tearing her up just as much as it was me. Then I drove there and saw her and once she was in my arms again, I knew I would never let her go again. Does that make sense?"

"I guess…"

"How did you feel after Taylor hugged you goodbye then disappeared through airport security?"

Chad looked at his hands again and remembered the way it had felt to have her body pressed closely to his. For a brief moment they were all each other had in the world and for a brief second his arms refused to let her go, but ultimately they had and she had left.

"That's what I thought."

Chad looked up and saw Troy giving him a knowing smile.

"You my friend are in love with the girl you never should have broken up with in the first place. Congrats."

"Congrats? What the hell am I supposed to do with the fact that I'm in love with a girl who is on the other side of the country?"

"Um, I dunno… but here's an idea, you could tell her."

"How am I supposed to tell her, Troy, it's not exactly something you should say for the first time over the phone."

"So tell her when she's home for Thanksgiving."

Chad's face visibly brightened at the idea. "That's a good idea," he nodded. Then his face fell. "But that's over a month away."

"Just means that you can do some planning," Troy clapped his best friend on the back. "Gabriella will be happ-"

"Oh no, you can't tell Gabriella," Chad stated. "If you tell Gabriella, she'll tell Taylor and then-"

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything," Troy said holding up his hands defensively.

Troy returned to California Sunday evening and was met by a grinning Gabriella. She leapt into his arms and gave him a big smooch.

"Don't you ever leave for the weekend without me again," she told him as he set her back on the ground.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"So, how's Chad?" She asked. "Did you find out what's bugging him?"

"Yes, Chad and I got to the root of the problem."

"And?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll understand why when we're all home for Thanksgiving break."

"But we won't _all_ be home."

"What do you mean?"

"Taylor isn't coming home for Thanksgiving, she decided the flight was too long so she's taking a train to New York City to spend the weekend with Kelsi and Ryan," Gabriella replied, speaking of two of their high school friend Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans who were in New York City going to school at Julliard.

Troy had passed the information on to his best friend and Chad's end of the line was quiet as he digested the news.

"I'm sorry, man," Troy said. "But hey, she'll be home for Christmas a few weeks after."

"It's not your fault," Chad replied. "Maybe it just isn't meant to be with me and Taylor."

"Don't say that, man, embrace the fact that you're in love with her," Troy encouraged. "Don't let this bump keep you from telling her how you feel."

Chad hung up the phone and felt slightly defeated as he logged on for the weekly chat, but was surprised to find out that due to Troy's trip he and Gabriella wouldn't be involved that night. He finally had Taylor to himself, but instead of diving in head first, he claimed he was sick and went to be early. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off by telling her he loved her in any manner other than face to face.

The month and a half passed quickly and the day before Thanksgiving, Chad found himself standing in the airport waiting for Troy and Gabriella to meet him. Ten minutes after their flight was to have landed, he got a phone call from Troy.

"Where are you guys?" He asked his best friend.

"There's been a change of plans," Troy stated.

"Your plane was delayed?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then what?"

"Gabriella and I decided that we would spend Thanksgiving in California this year."

"And you couldn't do this before I left for the airport? Do you know how busy it is in here, Troy?"

"I do, but I can't tell you until you ask why we decided to stay here."

Chad rolled his eyes as he asked, "Why are you guys staying in California?"

"Funny thing you should ask," Troy stated. "We traded in our two plane tickets to get you a flight to New York City so you could spend Thanksgiving with Taylor."

"You did what, but I don't have anything with me."

"Which is why if you turn around, you'll see Zeke and Jason."

Chad turned around and saw his roommates waving at him.

"I'll let you go, but they have your stuff and a note that explains everything. But don't stop and think this through, Chad, your flight leaves in 45 minutes. Good luck man!"

Chad closed his phone and Zeke and Jason took that as a sign that he was ready to go. They gave him a duffle bag, a plane ticket and everything else he would need before taking his keys. Then they left as he went through check-in, followed by a pass through security and a mad dash to the right gate.

It wasn't until the plane was in the air that Chad remembered the note Troy mentioned. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it.

_Chad,_

_I want to start by saying that Gabriella and I are routing for you. I know you told me not to tell her about you being in love with Taylor, but I caved man, and when it comes to keeping things from the woman you love it's really, really hard. But anyway, back to the subject at hand. Taylor doesn't know you're going to New York City, Ryan, however, does. He will meet you at the airport and take you to the hotel you guys are all staying at this weekend. Then it's all up to you man, good luck._

_Troy_

It was nearly eight o'clock when Chad made his way through the airport and found Ryan waiting for him. The two friends hugged then Ryan rushed Chad out of the airport and into a waiting cab. Ryan took the front seat and Chad slid into the backseat next to Kelsi. She gave him a hug then handed him a single red rose.

"Ah shucks, Kelsi, I didn't get you anything," Chad said as he looked at the flower.

"It's not for you, Chad, it's for Taylor," Kelsi rolled her eyes. "We're meeting her at Grand Central."

"What? Now?"

"Well, it'll take us like an hour to get there because of traffic, but yeah, _now_," Kelsi smiled and patted his knee. "You like fine."

"Are you sure?" Chad looked down at his faded jeans, his plain black shirt and his brown leather jacket. "I really hadn't planned on doing more than picking up Troy and Gabriella when I left the dorm this morning."

"I don't think Taylor will care how you're dressed," Ryan stated from up front. "I think she'll be more caught up in the fact that you're here."

Chad leaned back in his seat and looked out the window, just as Taylor was doing on the train, except the scenery she was passing was going by faster than Chad's. The child in the seat next to her leaned over to look outside only to be yanked back into their seat by their mother.

"Sorry," the woman said to Taylor as she grabbed the tennis ball her other child was bouncing against the roof of the train car. It was going to be a long train ride.

Forty-five minutes later, Taylor stepped off the train with her rolling suitcase behind her. She scanned the crowd seeing strangers, Chad and more strangers. _Chad?!_ Her eyes snapped back to her ex-boyfriend and a smile registered on his face when he saw that she had seen him. Pulling her suitcase quickly, she dodged in and out of other passengers until she was standing just two inches from him.

He initiated their contact by putting his hand on the small of her back and pulling him to her. Her brown eyes looked up into his then fluttered closed as brought his lips down to hers; kissing her with so much passion it made her legs feel like Jello.

She whimpered when he pulled his lips away from hers and moved his mouth to her left ear.

"I love you Taylor Hope McKessie," he whispered. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him. "It's true, Tay, I was an idiot for thinking I could live without you. Please take me back?"

"Yes!" She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "And I love you too Chad Danforth."

"And I thought Sharpay was dramatic," Taylor heard a voice say. She let go of Chad and turned around to find Ryan and Kelsi. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"I didn't know either until this morning," Kelsi said hugging her friend. "Ryan, Troy and Gabriella have been planning this for a couple weeks."

"Wait, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella?" Taylor asked after hugging Ryan. "You didn't know either, Chad?"

"I found out about seven hours ago," Chad said as he took Taylor's hand while Ryan grabbed her suitcase and Kelsi carried Chad's duffle bag. "Oh, this is for you." He handed Taylor the rose and she brought it to her nose to smell it.

"It's beautiful, Chad," she smiled.

As they took the subway to the hotel they were staying in for the weekend, Chad filled Taylor in on realizing he was in love with her and planning to tell her over Thanksgiving break, to finding out that she wasn't coming home and Troy giving up a chance to be with his family so Chad and Taylor could be together.

By the time they got to their suite is was nearly midnight and Chad barely made it into the room he and Taylor were going to share before he fell asleep on the bed. Taylor woke him up for a few seconds to help him get his shoes, jeans and leather jacket off before she excused herself from the room to call Gabriella.

"Thank you," she told her friend the second Gabriella answered.

"It's what friends are for," Gabriella replied. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah, right after he told me in the middle of Grand Central," Taylor swooned. "And just so you know, he and I are officially back together."

"Congrats," Gabriella laughed. "So, where is prince charming?"

"Passed out," Taylor said. "I should probably get to bed too, we're making our own Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow… it will be an adventure."

"Have fun and have a great Thanksgiving, Tay," Gabriella said.

Taylor said goodbye then headed back to her and Chad's room. She changed into a pair of sweats and one of Chad's old basketball sweatshirts before she climbed in bed next to him. She snuggled up against his side and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes.

Thanksgiving morning came way too early for Chad's liking, especially since Ryan came into their room five minutes to six telling them to get up so they could go find seats along the parade route.

"What parade?" Chad asked his brain to groggy to think.

"Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade," Ryan replied. "We're leaving in thirty minutes."

"Go take a shower," Taylor told him. "It'll help. I'll find something for you to wear."

He nodded too tired to argue and was in the middle of a hot shower when Taylor came into the room.

"Who did you say packed your clothes?" She asked.

"Zeke or Jason, why?" Chad asked poking his head around the shower curtain.

"They did pack anything warm for you to wear," she stated. "There's no way you can go outside and sit in the cold November air for a few hours and not get sick."

"Oh," he frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," she assured him before leaving the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he found Taylor dressed in a pair of jeans, a knitted sweater and a pair of boots.

"So what am I wearing?" He asked her.

"Ryan said there is a little store by where we're planning to sit and you might be able to buy something there," Taylor told him. "So just wear what you wore here and we'll take extra blankets."

"Do you think it'll really be that cold?" Chad asked her. "It's not like we have overly high temperatures in the winter back home."

"You have to prepare for the worst," Taylor smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then left the room so he could get dressed.

When he exited the room a few minutes later, Taylor handed him a travel mug of coffee just the way he liked it.

Then the foursome headed to the spot that Ryan had planned to meet up with some friends from school, stopping at that store only to find it closed on the way there.

"Oh well," Chad shrugged. "It's not really that cold right now anyway and it's seven."

"You'll get cold as we stand out here," Taylor stated.

"Then I guess you'll just have to warm me up," Chad grinned as he slipped his gloved hand into hers.

"Keep it PG," Kelsi grinned at the happy couple.

"You two, too," Taylor tossed back as Ryan took Kelsi's hand.

Taylor had always loved parades, especially the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and seeing it live in person with all the bright colors the floats and balloons made her feel like a kid. Chad didn't pay much attention to the parade as his eyes were locked on his girlfriend. Watching her enjoy the parade made him happy.

When the parade ended, the foursome returned to their hotel suite and started making dinner. Since none of them had been brave enough to attempt cooking a turkey, they had settled on having ham for their main dish.

While they waited for the main dish to cook, they each went into a separate corner of the suite to call their respective families and wish them a Happy Thanksgiving. Chad and Taylor's parents had been absolutely thrilled to learn that they were back together and Chad got a startling comment from his older brother.

"I'm glad you finally realized you were stupid for letting her go," Travis said.

"That makes two of us," Chad stated.

"Three," Taylor added.

They laughed and Chad said goodbye to his brother before he hung up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and was pulling in her for a kiss when Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come on, we gotta make the side dishes," their friend called.

Chad groaned and Taylor gave his lips a quick peck before she led him out of the room.

When they sat down for dinner an hour later their meal of baked ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce and green been casserole looked like the feast Chad's mom made every year.

"Before we eat, I think it would be cool if we went around the table and said what we're thankful for," Kelsi said. "I know it sounds lame but it's what my family does at home."

"It's not lame," Ryan smiled. "We do it at our house too, why don't you start Chad."

"Okay, I'm thankful for great friends," Chad said. "Without you all, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm thankful for friends, too," Taylor said.

"I'm thankful for friends, too, but to be different I'll say family," Ryan stated. "Even though I can't be with them today, unless…"

"Unless, what?" Kelsi asked, looking at her boyfriend. Her eyes got wide as she saw Ryan push back his chair and get down one knee in front of her. "Oh my god."

"Kelsi Nielsen, will you marry me?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Yes!" She squeaked as tears formed in her eyes. They stood up and kissed, sealing the deal.

"Come on now, keep it PG," Taylor teased when it appeared that Kelsi and Ryan had forgotten about her and Chad's presence. The blush that spread across Kelsi's face told her that they had indeed been forgotten. "What are you thankful for, Kelsi?"

"Being in love and engaged. _Engaged!!_" Her friend smiled.

"And with that I think it's time to eat," Chad said. He picked up his glass of sparkling cider. "I want to propose a toast. To a Happy Thanksgiving, to being in love and to Ryan and Kelsi."

"Cheers," they all said clanking their glasses together.

After dinner the foursome worked together to clean up dinner and put away the leftovers. Which lead to a water war between Taylor and Chad that resulted in him being soaked from head to toe.

"We were invited to an after dinner thing at a friend's apartment," Ryan told Taylor while Chad was changing. "Do you guys want to go?"

"I think we'll pass," Taylor replied. "You guys have a good time."

"Alright, have fun," Ryan said before he and Kelsi left the suite.

"Where are they going?" Chad asked as he came into the main room dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt that said 'are we there yet?'

"They're going to a friend's place for a little while," Taylor replied. "Ryan invited us but I said we'd pass."

"Ok, then what are we gonna do while they're gone?"

"I don't know, sit around, watch TV and be thankful we have each other?"

"I have a better idea," Chad said as a grin spread across his face. Taylor knew what he was suggesting but played along and waited for him to say it. "I'll show you how to be _really thankful_."

"I think that could be arranged," she grinned as she started to stand up, but Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards into his lap. "Chad! We can't do this out here!"

"Why not? You said they were gone for awhile," he replied.

"Awhile isn't a set period of time," Taylor argued. "It is anywhere from 15 minutes to like three ho-"

Chad cut her off by pushing his lips against hers. He had been too tired the night before to give Taylor a proper hello and now that he had the chance he wasn't about to let it slip by. One of his hands rested on the back of her neck while the other rested on the small of her back. They weren't in the optimum position for making out with her across his lap in a diagonal stance so a few minutes into their first make out session as Chaylor Part 2 she pulled away and repositioned her body so she was sitting on his lap facing him.

As they kissed and her hands weaved through his hair, Chad felt himself becoming more and more turned on. He and Taylor had had sex one time before and that had been prom night, it hadn't been as good as he imagined it would be, but he knew he wanted to try it again especially since Taylor was back in his arms.

"Ok, baby, time to take this in the bedroom," Taylor said, pulling away from him. She climbed off his lap and held a hand out to him to pull him up, but instead he tried to pull her back into his lap, but she held her ground. "Nope, Chad, bedroom."

"I want you right _here_ right _now_."

"You can have _yourself_ right _here_ right _now_, but I will be in the bedroom." She started towards the door and peeled off layers of clothing as she walked, so by the time she reached their door, she was only in a lacy black bra.

Entering the room, she tossed her shirts on her suitcase and grinned when she felt his arms circle her waist.

"I knew you would change your mind," she whispered as he nuzzled her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and saw the serious look on his face. "Let me show you how much I love you." She nodded and then instead of getting on the bed like she had thought, Chad started to sway them to a imaginary song and as they moved, Taylor began to hear the song.

Then piece by piece their remaining clothing was taken off and they found themselves on the bed, his condom covered manhood throbbing and her sex hot. Lowering his body over her, he pushed into her slowly then began the movements that were synonymous with the art of sex. His movements were slow and he kissed her all over her body, making her feel loved and even more turned on.

When they finally came together, Chad pulled out of her, disposed of the condom then laid back on the bed with Taylor pressed up against his side. He wished they could stay like this forever, but eventually he would have to go back home and she would have to go back to school, but right now all he wanted to think about was the woman at his side that he loved with every inch of his heart. They'd figure everything else out tomorrow.


	37. A Cattle Creek Gang Christmas TT Rated M

Note: Just a reminder that I'm not taking requests anymore

Here's the information for this story:

**Username: **Chanel (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Troy & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"I have something to tell you baby....You're going to be a daddy, Troy"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Baby ultrasound picture  
- Baby back ribs  
- The color Baby Blue

So since there are only 8 days until Christmas and I really wanted to post something for you all to read :-D So this is part two of the Cattle Creek Gang series and I hope you guys like it :-D I'm working on two more shorts for Christmas (one is finished and waiting to be edited by Cate) and the other I'm going to try and write tonight. I'm also working on an ATO short... I have it started... but I'm almost working on the next chapter of Torn and I started posting a 12 part drabble series the other day...so check it all out and lemme know what you think!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Cattle Creek Gang Christmas**

They were the unlikeliest group of friends-everyone thought so. Early on in their public school careers they were labeled by their peers: 2 jocks, 2 nerds and 2 drama freaks. But for the six kids who were born and raised on a Albuquerque, New Mexico cul-de-sac called Cattle Creek Loop (which led to them being referred to as the Cattle Creek Gang), there were no cliques that separated them, they were just best friends.

Between 1988 and 1989, Cattle Creek Loop welcomed five families into its homes all of them in different places in their lives, some were newly weds others and others had been married for several years. There must have been something in the water, or so the saying goes, because all five families became pregnant about the same time and all had their babies during the summer of 1990.

Charlie and Yolanda Danforth were the first couple to welcome their baby on June 5. It was a little boy with a head full of hair and they named him Chad Daniel, after his mom's grandfather. Six years later, Chad would be followed by younger brother Christopher Scott.

Jose and Miranda Montez were the next couple to welcome a baby a couple weeks later on June 21st. It was a little girl and they christened her Gabriella Marie.

With July came Vance and Darby Evans' double blessing on the 15th. They named their baby boy, the oldest of the two twins, Ryan Benjamin and their baby girl Sharpay Danielle.

On August 1st, Griffen and Sheryl McKessie welcome their second daughter Taylor Renee to the family. She joined older siblings Logan (4) and Madelyn Rose (2).

The last of the six 1990 babies was born to Jack and Lucy Bolton on August 12. Having decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, they didn't know until the baby was born that he was a boy and they named him Troy Walker.

From the very beginning of their existence the Cattle Creek Gang did everything together. When they were little it was play dates, birthday parties, potty training, preschool, field trips, sports, learning to ride bikes and learning to swim. And as they got older it started to include school dances, learning to drive, going to prom, graduating, everything that normal kids do with their friends.

With so many people and personalities in the group, they had roles. Chad came up with the ideas, Sharpay perfected them, Taylor converted them into actuality, Ryan tested them out, Troy stood look out and Gabriella sweet-talked them all out of trouble.

Elementary school teachers expressed concern over the six not including others in their play. Upon suggestion the six were split up for classes. Ryan and Gabriella were both shy and timid around other kids, but with each other to lean on for support they were able to break through their social anxieties. Sharpay and Chad were paired up because it was felt that paired up with any of their other friends their dominating personalities would stunt the other student's growth. Taylor and Troy worked well together, but also had an easy time working with others so they were already paired up, a pairing that would prove to be a lasting one.

Ever since they had been kids, Troy and Taylor had a natural, easy going connection. They got each other in ways that the other four-not even the twins-understood. They were like Kevin and Winnie from the Wonder Years or Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World. They were each others' first kiss at the tender age of 11 and neither had kissed anyone else or ever planned to.

There had been many that had come into their lives over the years that questioned them, especially once they got to college. It was alarming, especially to Taylor, how many people thought she and Troy were stupid for not giving themselves a chance to meet other people before settling down with each other.

Thankfully, however, those that mattered most to the high school sweethearts were supportive of their relationship. Both set of their parents had been high school sweethearts that had married and were as happy as ever.

Troy and Taylor officially began dating on her 15th birthday, but it was only an official statement of what they had been since 6th grade, a couple. They strove hard to keep their physical activities to hugging, hand holding and kissing. Both were avid supporters of remaining abstinent, their reason being that they had so much on their plates already with sports and clubs that they didn't need the complication or risks that came along with sex.

They dated all through high school and the night of graduation, with her father's permission, Troy proposed to Taylor. Tears had streamed down her face as she had said yes. A New Years Eve wedding was planned and the couple and their mothers spent the summer planning the wedding and preparing them for the move to California for school.

In September, Troy, Taylor and their respective parents drove to the campus of Stanford University in Northern California. They moved her into a dorm room and him into an apartment near by. The term passed quickly and Troy and Taylor moved all of her things into his-_their_-apartment before returning to Albuquerque for break.

There were several last minute emergencies that made them question their sanity in getting married on New Years Eve, but when Troy saw Taylor dressed in white and headed his direction, he knew it had been the right decision.

Her father had walked her down the aisle, her train dragging behind her. They exchanged their vows then welcomed the new year and their new life as husband and wife with their guests.

That had been three, almost four, years ago. They had returned to California for school and had only recently returned to Albuquerque for good after she had graduated the past July. Now he was the basketball coach at West High and she going to the University of New Mexico getting her doctorate in Psychology.

During their return to Albuquerque, they purchased a small two bedroom house and though Troy told her that she could use the second bedroom as a place to study, she knew he was hoping, just like he had since they had gotten married, that they would have a baby. She wanted a baby, too, she just didn't know if she wanted to have one as young as they were, especially with her in school. But at the same time, she knew that when ever they had a baby there would be people ready to help them out whenever they needed it.

One thing that Taylor was happy to be home for was the Cattle Creek Pie Baking Day that the mothers from all five families did together and eventually the daughters were invited as well. She and Gabriella had missed the last four pie baking days since they were in school out of state and unable to come home to participate. But this year they would all be together again, including Taylor's older sister and sister-in-law and her nieces.

"You almost ready?" Troy asked, coming into the bathroom where Taylor was putting on her makeup.

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes," Taylor nodded.

"You know you're just going to make pies, right?" Troy reminded her as he grabbed his tooth brush. "You don't have to be all made up."

"I know, but Sharpay and Gabriella will have their faces plastered with makeup and I'd feel weird with no makeup on," Taylor shrugged. "Besides, I'm almost done."

"So what have you heard about this guy Chad's mom is dating?" Troy asked as they walked out to the car a few minutes later.

"He works with Sharpay's dad and Chad and Chris seem to like him alright," Taylor replied. "Why?"

"It's just weird picturing Chad's mom with a guy that isn't his dad," Troy shrugged.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want me to remarry if something happened to you?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm just saying it would be weird, but I'd want you to be happy," Troy explained. He was quiet for a second. "Would you remarry?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but you better not do anything stupid because I don't want to have to think about that until I'm in my seventies," Taylor stated.

"Sounds good to me," Troy smiled as he pulled up in front of Chad's mom's house where the ladies would be cooking this year. He put the car in park then he and Taylor got out. "The newly weds aren't here yet."

"Did you expect them to be?" Taylor asked as she lifted a bag of supplies out of the trunk. "We were _never_ on time when we were newly weds."

"That's because you didn't take an hour to get ready," Troy teased as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you, too, Troy," Taylor smiled. "Don't fill yourself up on chips and junkfood."

"Yes ma'am," Troy saluted as he headed next door where the guys were watching TV at the Evans.

Smiling, Taylor headed up the path to the Danforth's door and let herself in. "Hi," she called and got a chorus of hellos back. She made her way to the kitchen, put her stuff down then went around giving everyone a hug.

"Where's Shar?" She asked Gabriella when she got to her.

"No idea," Gabriella shrugged. "My guess is-" She stopped when Sharpay breezed into the house, her hair wet and limp and no makeup on her face. "-and I was wrong…they were having shower sex."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Sharpay greeted the others.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "We woke up late then had to take the dogs for a-"

"Mom?" They heard Chad call then saw him come into the kitchen with his hair wet as well. "Do you have any plastic garbage bags that I can use when I take the dogs for a walk?"

"A walk? But Sharpay said you guys just did that," Gabriella said, causing her friends' faces to turn red. "And you know, woke up late and stuff."

"Oh leave them alone, Gabriella," her mother shook her head. "They're newlyweds, it's part of the fun."

"What's part of the fun?" One of Taylor's nieces asked as Chad's mom gave him a couple bags.

"Making babies," Taylor's sister-in-law replied. "Beautiful little babies like you."

"But I'm not a baby!" The little girl exclaimed. "I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are," Taylor's mom smiled. "You wanna help Nana make your daddy's favorite pie?"

"What job do we get this year, mom?" Taylor asked, motioning to herself, Gabriella and Sharpay.

"You three get the job you always get," Troy's mom smiled. "You three are the best pie crust makers in all of Albuquerque."

"We have to make the crusts again?" Sharpay groaned. "But we always make the pie crust. Can't we do something fun, like cut the fruit?"

"Maybe next year," Sharpay's mom stated, like she did every year.

"I should be able to do something else," Sharpay muttered only loud enough for Gabriella and Taylor to hear. "I made all the pie crusts while you two were away for the last four years."

"Didn't Natalie and Mady help you while we were gone?" Gabriella replied.

Sharpay glared at her before they started setting up their pie crust making supplies.

"Oh no!" Chad's mom suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Came the chorus of the room's other occupants. "We're completely out of Nutmeg."

"We'll go to the store!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm sure I have some-" Sharpay cut her mom off. "No really mom, we don't mind going to the store. Does anybody else need anything?"

A few minutes later, Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor were in the car with a list of things to pick up at the store.

"Why did we have to come with you again?" Gabriella asked from the backseat.

"I thought it would be fun," Sharpay shrugged. "You can get out now if you want to."

"No, I'm good," Gabriella replied. "So what's on our list?"

"Baking soda, chocolate chips, whip cream, half'n'half," Taylor reading a few things off the list. "It seems more like a grocery list than a quick trip to the store."

When they got to the store, the three girls split up and headed off to find their part of the list. Taylor got her stuff quickly then headed to the pharmacy area. She stopped in front of the pregnancy section and picked a couple home pregnancy tests off the shelf. She was so caught up in studying the boxes she didn't hear or see Gabriella and Sharpay approach.

"Something you want to tell us?" Sharpay's voice startled her.

"Hey," Taylor greeted, clutching the boxes to her thumping chest. "Did you guys get everything we needed?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "Is there something you wanna share with the class, Tay?"

Taylor looked at the boxes then at her friends. She sighed and said, "I've been feeling nauseous in the mornings."

"You think you're pregnant!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shhh," Taylor hissed.

"Does Troy know?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor shook her head. "I didn't want to get his hopes up," she stated. "You know how badly he wants to have a baby."

"Well then let's go check out and stop by my apartment so you can take some tests," Gabriella suggested.

"Why with us?" Sharpay asked. "If anybody should be with her, it should be her husband."

"Did you not hear her say she doesn't want to get his hopes up?" Gabriella shook her head. "Let's just go check out, Shar."

Ten minutes later, the girls sat on the edge of Gabriella's bed waiting for the alarm on Gabriella's phone to go off.

"You did them right, right?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course she did them right," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How hard is it to pee on a stick?"

"You two aren't helping!" Taylor exclaimed as she jumped up. "I don't need you two fighting about stupid stuff."

"Sorry," they chorused.

A couple minutes later, the alarm went off and they went into the bathroom.

"On this one two pink lines means yes and one means no," Gabriella read from the first box.

"Then it's a no," Taylor said. "And the other one says yes."

"So you're either pregnant or not," Sharpay frowned. "We should have gotten a third test."

"I'll just make an appointment with a doctor," Taylor sighed. "We should get back anyway, our mothers are probably wondering what happened to us."

The other two nodded and they headed back to Chad's mom's house. Even though she was sick of making pie crusts, Taylor was happy to have the job because she knew she could do it in her sleep and it didn't take much work.

The successful pie cooking party ended at four thirty and the women and daughters made their way next door where Troy's dad was making his famous baby back ribs. It was when he brought her a plate of ribs that Troy noticed that Taylor seemed distracted.

"Everything ok?" He asked, setting the plate in front of the table she sat at with Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taylor assured him.

"Well eat up, I know how much you like dad's fiery hot sauce," Troy smiled before walking away.

Taylor looked at the ribs and felt like she was going to throw up. She shot out of her chair and hurried to the bathroom. Her sudden departure caught everyone by surprise and Troy set down the plate he was carrying and went inside to check on her. He found her slumped against the wall, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I'm taking you home," he said after a second. "I'll get our stuff."

A few minutes later, they were on their way back to their small house and upon arriving, she quietly climbed out of the car and went inside.

"You lay down and I'll bring you something to drink," he instructed.

In no mood to argue, Taylor nodded and headed to their bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed under the blankets.

Troy brought in a can of lemon lime soda a few minutes later and climbed onto the bed next to her. Even after she'd fallen asleep he watched her. Something was going on with his wife; he just wasn't sure what it was.

The weeks leading up to Christmas were busy for Troy. He and Chad, his assistant coach, worked with the basketball team at West High trying to get them ready for their upcoming season then came home to play doctor to Taylor who was still slightly under the weather.

A couple nights before Christmas, he came home from practice and found the house empty. He called her cell phone and she told him she was out shopping with Sharpay. Not wanting to be alone, he walked over to Chad's house and found his friend playing in the front yard with Amos and Boi.

"Hey," Chad greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Taylor's out with Sharpay so I figured I'd see what you were up to," Troy shrugged as he caught the ball Chad threw to him.

"Yeah, Sharpay told me they were going shopping, I can't imagine what she'll be like when we have kids," Chad shook his head. "I mean she's already going crazy over yours."

Troy paused mid-throw and looked at his friend. "Mine?"

"Yeah, I over heard Sharpay and Gabriella talking about the pregnancy tests Taylor took on pie day," Chad stated. "And don't worry, I understand that you guys haven't told-"

"Wait, back up, Taylor took pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Troy gave him a look that clearly said he didn't know. "Oh, man. I thought you knew…"

"I can't believe this!" Troy exclaimed. "That was two weeks ago! Why hasn't she said something to me?"

"Maybe she didn't want to get your hopes up?" Chad suggested. "Just calm down, Troy. You-"

"Calm down?!" Troy exclaimed. "Imagine how I'm feeling right now, Chad. Imagine me telling you that your wife might be pregnant and you have no clue! Imagine that your wife bought and took a pregnancy test without even bothering to mention to you that she might be pregnant!"

"Well here's your chance to talk to her," Chad stated, gesturing with his head to Taylor's car headed in their direction. "But be cool, dude. Take a deep breath-"

"Are you pregnant?!" Troy demanded the second Taylor was out of the car.

"Or not," Chad groaned.

"YOU TOLD?!" Taylor shrieked looking at Sharpay.

"No! I swear I didn't!" Sharpay said.

"I want you to take a pregnancy test," Chad told his wife loudly.

"Chad, we can discuss this inside," Sharpay said firmly.

"Answer me, Taylor, are you pregnant?" Troy asked again.

"Yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Troy yelled.

"Troy, can we not do this right here?" Taylor asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"We're doing this right here right now, Taylor McKessie," he snapped. He had never minded that she had chosen to keep her maiden name, but now he wondered what their children's last names would be. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I may be keeping it a surprise?" Taylor asked him. "That maybe I was waiting to tell you on Christmas?"

"I don't care, Taylor, I should have known the second you thought you were pregnant!" Troy stated. "I should have been with you when you were waiting for the pregnancy test results. I shouldn't have had to hear from Chad that I was going to be a father."

"What do you want me to say, Troy? I'm sorry? I should have told you?"

"Something along the lines of _I have something to tell you baby _or_ your're going to be a daddy, Troy_ would've worked just fine."

"But I didn't know if I was pregnant for sure!" Taylor exclaimed. "And I didn't want to dash your hopes like last time."

"Last time?" Sharpay and Chad asked.

"We thought we got pregnant on our honeymoon," Taylor told them. "And when we found out we weren't, it broke our hearts, especially, Troy's. It threw off his game for nearly an entire season. I didn't want that to happen again, Troy."

"Why don't you two head home?" Chad suggested. "Spend sometime by yourself then talk before you go to bed."

"I think I'll walk," Taylor stated. She gave Sharpay and Chad a hug then started to walk.

Troy sighed and gave his friends hugs before he got in the car. He drove at a slow pace so he could make sure she got home safely then pulled into the driveway of their house. Then he found the little bag nestled between the two front seats. He picked it up and pushed away the tissue paper, revealing a pastel yellow frame with baby blue polka dots on it. Placed in the center of the frame was an ultrasound picture.

Clutching the frame to his chest, he hurried into the house and found Taylor sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV. He came to her and sat down on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was a jerk and I shouldn't have freaked out about it all when you were just trying to protect me."

"I should have told you," Taylor replied. "Sharpay tried to tell me that I should have you with me when I did the tests, but I -"

"Shh, I'm not mad anymore, Tay," he said. He turned the frame around and placed it on her knees. "We're going to be parents, Tay. You and me. We created another life."

"We really did," Taylor nodded as new tears, happy tears, pooled in the corner of her eyes. "I hate fighting with you, Troy."

"And I hate fighting with you," Troy said, moving to her side. "I love you, Taylor McKessie."

"I love you, too, Troy," she smiled. "You know, Sharpay says she and Chad have their best sex following fights."

"Wait, you guys talk about sex?" Troy asked.

"Not specifics, of course, just general stuff," Taylor stated. "So you wanna?"

"I'd rather have celebration sex," he said. "But there is one thing I wanna hear before we doing anything…"

"And this is?"

"I wanna hear you tell me you're pregnant…the way you were planning to tell me."

"Alright, go get in bed and I'll be in there in a second."

Troy nodded and went back to their room. He pulled off his clothes and turned down the bedding. She came in a few seconds later with a Christmasy gift bag in her hands.

"I have something to tell you, baby," she said. She handed him the bag and with a smile he pulled out the tissue paper and set it aside. She watched his face go into shock when he pulled out the yellow and blue frame and then a second frame. "You're going to be a daddy, Troy. Times two."

Troy felt his heart thumping in his chest as he looked at the picture frames. Twins? They were having twins? He looked at his beaming wife and motioned for her to join him on the bed. He set the frames on his bedside table before he turned to her. His mouth found hers easily and eased his body over hers as they kissed.

He pulled away after awhile and helped her pull her shirt over her head then unclasped her bra. He took a full breast in each hand and slowly massaged them. He wanted to show her, to make her feel, how much he loved her. He kissed down her torso and placed his hands on her toned stomach. In a few months he would be able to see the proof of their babies growing inside, but for now he only knew they were there by pictures.

He whispered against her skin, so quietly that she couldn't hear what he said, but could feel the vibrations of his voice. Her eyes closed as he removed her jeans and slid her panties down her legs. His long fingers slid between her legs and into her hot core. She held onto his upper arm as he slid his fingers in and out of her, bringing her closer and closer to a release. She came with a whimper and he returned his lips to hers as he positioned himself above her. With his manhood hard and throbbing, he pushed into her core and moved himself in and out while their lips remained locked. Then as they grew near, he pulled away and stared into her eyes as he came inside of her as she covered him in her juices.

On Christmas Eve, Troy and Taylor joined their families and friends for the Evans family's annual Christmas Eve dinner party. Halfway through dinner, Troy clanked his glass and stood up with Taylor by his side.

"Taylor and I found out some very special news this week and since we consider you all family we decided there was no time better than tonight to share the news with you guys," Troy said. "We're having a baby, well two babies, actually."

Amidst the hugging and congratulations, Gabriella and Ryan found themselves cornered by Gabriella's eighty-year-old grandmother. "You two are next," she smiled.


	38. Present For Santa Troypay Rated M

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Username: **ZanessaxJonessaxLove  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event:** troy moved away a couple years ago. hasnt seen his friends. they come to visit walking in on him and Sharpay

I meant to post this story last night, but I was so tired that I was in bed asleep before 10pm... so here you guy. I was going to write this story one way but then I realized that I had read the request wrong and I was like 'crap, now what?' Then this idea just kinda unfolded and I went with it! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present for Santa**

Troy Bolton could hear his co-workers enjoying the holiday party from his office. He was sure Charlie from Accounting had already had more than is fair share of eggnog and was no doubt hitting on any poor female that crossed his path.

"Not in the holiday spirit, Bolton?"

Troy looked up from his computer and smiled when he saw his fiancée standing in the doorway of his office.

"Just trying to get my work done, don't want the boss to fire me."

"Daddy won't fire you, I won't let him."

She left the doorway and made her way towards him. He hated that she always wore her blonde hair in an elegant twist at work and that he only got the privilege of seeing her wild mane down at home.

"See something you like?" She asked as she slid onto his desk. Her black knee length pencil skirt rose as she placed on zebra print stiletto between his legs on his chair. His eyes moved up her leg to her pink sleeveless blouse and the soft mounds of flesh that it covered. He knew she had worn a jacket that matched her skirt today, but it had been gone since before lunch, most likely hanging on the coat rack in her office.

"What can I do for you, Miss Evans?" He asked, trying to get his thoughts back to work. Their relationship was a secret around the office; mostly because that was the way her father wanted it. Mr. Evans discouraged interoffice relationships but since Troy had met his daughter in business school, he made an exception.

"Me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but that will have to wait until you get home," he said. Though it took all the strength he could muster to keep himself from pushing her on her back and taking her completely right on top of his desk and he knew that she knew he wanted to. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Now that you mention it, there is something you can do for me," she smiled coyly and picked up the bottom of his tie. "It might even help you get in the holiday mood."

"Why do I think I'm not going to like whatever it is you want me to do?"

"Because you won't," she replied. "I need you to go put on the Santa suit hanging in the bathroom and go visit the kids being supervised downstairs."

"You want me to do what? No way, Sharpay! I can't dress up like Santa. I'm too skinny and I don't want to."

"What if I told you I'd make it all worth your while the second you returned to this very office?"

Troy followed her gaze to the zipper of his pants. "How long do I have to stay down there?" He breathed.

"Thirty minutes," she replied. "So you'll do it?"

He nodded.

An hour later, Troy collapsed into his office chair and didn't want to move again. The kids had been brutal. They had all wanted to sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas and when he tried to leave they were pulling at his costume and crying. He had pulled off the itchy beard and hat the second he got on the elevator, but hadn't bothered to change out of the costume.

"Let's never have kids," Troy muttered to Sharpay when she came into his office with two cups of eggnog.

"Agreed," she nodded. "So is Santa off for the night or does he have time for one more Christmas wish?"

"Well, he's pretty sore from all the devil children, but I think he can work in an angel like yourself," he said, patting his thigh.

Sharpay smiled and sat down on his lap. She fingered the red and white coat and said, "Did I mention how insanely sexy you look dressed as Santa?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well, I meant to. You make me want to write my name on the naughty list in permanent ink myself."

"The naughty list, huh, why is that?"

"Because, Santa, I want to do things to you that Mrs. Claus never would."

Troy grinned as he felt her hand slide down the waistband of his Santa pants and take hold of his already hardening manhood. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as she massaged him.

"Unhook the suspenders," she instructed as she stood up. He opened his eyes to unhook the suspenders and saw her inching up her skirt until it was halfway up her thighs. She smiled at him then lowered herself to her knees. She eased the Santa pants down his legs so he was soon sitting with the pants and his boxers around his ankles and the Santa coat unbuttoned.

Taking a hold of his manhood again, she pumped it a few times before lowering her mouth onto it. She licked the tip before she pulled him into her mouth as far as she could. She could feel the vibrations as he groaned and felt him tug out the clips that held her hair up, sending her hair cascading down her back.

Meanwhile, down the hall at the office party, Sharpay's brother Ryan was wishing the employees a merry Christmas as he sent them out the door. Just as he was saying goodbye to the last employee, a group of two men and three women he didn't recognize walked in.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking for Troy Bolton," the leader of the pack said.

"Do you mind if I ask what your business with Mr. Bolton is?" Ryan asked.

"We're his friends," the man said. "We all went to high school together. We were in the city and wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Why don't you guys come back tomorrow?" Ryan suggested.

"I got this, Chad," one of the women said. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Ryan's arm. "Surely you understand what it's like to have a friend move away and not have a chance to see him for two years. It's the holidays Mr. -"

"Evans."

"Mr. Evans," she smiled. "We have to take a train back home tomorrow and we really just want to surprise Troy and wish him a merry Christmas."

Ryan looked at the other four and nodded. "Alright, but know this, if you do anything funny, I have you all on tape," he said. "I'll take you to Mr. Bolton's office."

"I'm Gabriella, by the way," the woman said as they walked. "And the man you were speaking to earlier was Chad and the woman next to him is his wife. The other man is Jason and the other woman is his wife Kelsi."

Ryan smiled and led them to Troy's office. "It doesn't look like he's here," he said, noticing that the lights were off.

"Hmm, well could you let us in so we could write him a note or something?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I guess that would work," Ryan nodded. He took ID badge out of his pocket and ran it through the card reader unlocking the door. He opened the door and flipped on to the lights.

The six at the door stared in shock at what was in front of them and Troy froze, instantly going limp in Sharpay's mouth.

"Troy, what's the -" Sharpay stopped when she saw the look on his face. She followed his gaze and froze when she too saw they had an audience.

"We'll, uh, but out here, yeah," Chad mumbled. He pulled everyone out of the office and closed the door.

"Troy, who were all those people?" Sharpay demanded once she had gotten over her initial shock.

"My friends from high school," he said as she stood and straightened her skirt. "I haven't seen them in several years."

"Well, then, what are they doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"I have no idea," he scratched his head. "I have to get out of this costume."

"I'll take them to the conference room and get them some coffee," Sharpay stated as she pulled her hair back into a twist. "You change and join us."

Troy nodded and waited until her heard her tell the others the plan before he stole a glance out his door. Seeing the hall empty, he hurried to the bathroom and changed into his business suit. He washed his hands and took several calming breaths before he headed to the conference room.

The room was covered in an awkward silence for several minutes before Chad stood up and walked over to Troy. "It's good to see you again, man," he said. "Even if I saw way too much of you than I wanted."

That seemed to break the ice and Troy's other friends came around to great them, including a very pregnant Taylor and a moderately pregnant Kelsi.

"Why don't we go down to the coffee shop down the street," Ryan suggested. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for something to eat."

"I'm hungry too," Gabriella nodded.

"I think I'm going to pass, I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep," Taylor said.

"Me too," Kelsi agreed.

"Troy? Shar?" Ryan asked, looking at them.

"I think we'll pass, too," Sharpay replied. "We have some unfinished business that needs to get done before we leave."

Troy said goodbye to his friends then turned to Sharpay after they all left. "What do we still need to take care of?"

"You know," she grinned. She took his hand and led him back to his office. She locked the door, including the deadbolt, and then turned to look at him. She pulled her pink blouse over her head and dropped it on the couch against the wall. Then reached back and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall from her body as she walked to him in her midnight colored lace bra and matching panties.

Troy smiled as he took in her womanly curves and felt his manhood stiffening in his pants. She finally reached him and wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing his lips to hers.

"Make love to me, Troy Bolton," she whispered. "Right here, right now."

He grinned against her lips and lifted her onto his desk. He hurriedly removed his clothes and tossed them aside, not caring if the expensive suit got wrinkled. He met her lips hungrily and pushed aside the lace fabric of her panties to slide a finger into her hot sex. She moaned into his ear and dug her nails into his back.

"I want you in me now," she cried.

Troy grinned and pushed her backwards on his desk before he pushed his manhood deep into her hot core. She held onto the desk and he banged her hard, making her cry out in multiple orgasms before he came with a load grunt.

Spent, he stumbled back into his chair and watched her sweat covered chest rise and fall as she tried to regain her breath. "That was amazing," she finally breathed. "We have to have sex in here more often."

He grinned and nodded.

"Come on, Santa, we should get you home before somebody else walks in on us," she said as she hopped off the desk. "Unless of course, you'd rather go home with me…"

"Depends, are there any more presents for Santa tonight?" He asked.

"There might be," she grinned.

"Then let's go to your place," he smiled. They got dressed and she headed to her office to get her stuff. While she was gone, he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a black box. Santa wasn't the only one who would get a present tonight, he smiled. It was time to make his engagement to Sharpay official.


	39. Snowed In Troyelsi Rated M

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Toshiko (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Troy & Kelsi  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event:** Snow storm at a cabin  
**Random Stuff:  
**- no phones  
- piano or guitar  
- kelsi teaching troy to play

Well this is the last story I have for you guys for Christmas 2008. It's hard to believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve...especially since due to the crazy, abnormal winter weather we're having here (by abnormal I mean we've had snow on the ground since Dec 13th and if we get snow we usually get a day and an inch or two) and the fact that we were out of power for 32 hours we're really behind on things right now. My sister still has some shopping to do and I have to get apples and caramel to make pies...Anyways, I can really understand what Kelsi and Troy are going through in this story with the cabin fever...so enjoy the story and....

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snowed In**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be spending a weekend away with their closest friends the weekend before Christmas. It was supposed to be their last hurrah before breaking the news of their divorce.

But their friends' 6-year-old daughter wasn't supposed to get sick. There wasn't supposed to be blizzard like conditions. And Troy Bolton definitely was not supposed to be stuck in a two-room cabin with his soon-to-be ex-wife Kelsi Nielsen.

Their romance had begun five years ago in high school. They had known each other by name since freshman year but it wasn't until his best friend Chad Danforth had started dating her best friend Gabriella Montez that they became more than acquaintances. They had been by their best friends' sides when Gabriella learned she was pregnant half way through senior year and were the last to say goodbye to their friends and their six-week-old baby when they left for college in Colorado.

Troy and Kelsi had ended up at the same college and one thing led to another and they were married after two years of college.

"How bad do you think it is out there, Troy?" Kelsi asked her voice small and timid. She was as happy as he was about being stuck with him.

"I have no idea, Kels," he sighed. He moved to the window but couldn't see anything except snow. There was definitely more out there then there had been when they had woken up a few hours ago.

"Did you check your cell phone to see if you have service?"

"For the _millionth_ time, yes! I checked it." He snapped.

"Don't yell at me, Troy Bolton," she said, raising her voice. "This isn't my fault."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry," he apologized.

He wasn't entirely sure when their marriage had started to fall apart. A recently graduated sports agent, he had gotten a job with the agency that Chad, a minor league player on the Colorado Rockies organization, was represented by and because of his rookie status, he had to travel a lot. He was sure his traveling probably played a part, but it wasn't like Kelsi was a homebody either. She was a successful song writer and often traveled to meet with musicians. At times they were like two ships passing in the night. That was one reason they had no pets and decided kids were out of the question.

Troy wondered how Chad and Gabriella managed to make their marriage work. As a baseball player, Chad was always traveling and until this past summer when he had been moved up to the Rockies' Triple A affiliate in Colorado Springs, he had lived in Wyoming, Washington, Texas, California and Oklahoma while she was living in Denver raising their kids. They obviously had things figured out, or maybe it was just that he was gone during the summer and during the school year he was at home with them playing Mr. Mom.

Until Kelsi had given him the divorce papers, Troy hadn't realized things were so bad. They had spent their third anniversary in Hawaii a month before she filed for divorce. Further discussion revealed that she was tired of living the way they were and nothing she did to fix their marriage worked.

With the holidays quickly approaching, they had decided to wait until after to make their divorce known to their family and friends. They would spend one last Christmas together and then before the new year, divorce papers would be signed.

Or so they had planned, but being stranded in a cabin that held some many memories, happy memories, was hard.

Trying to keep the memories at bay, Troy stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "You want something to drink?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't trust me?" He asked. "Afraid I'll get you drunk and sleep with you."

"You don't have the guts to do it," Kelsi replied as she picked up her guitar.

He smirked and carried a glass of whisky on the rocks over to her. "Try me."

"I said I was fine, Troy."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Why the hell not, Kels? It's just a drink."

"Leave me alone."

"What, Kels? Afraid you can't hold your liquor and you'll want me?"

"I have self-control," Kelsi snapped, standing up.

"Then take a sip."

"Stop it, Troy! Stop pressuring me! It's bad for the baby!" She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Baby?" He stumbled backwards. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Is it mine?"

She slapped him. "Yes it's yours," she screamed. "Until next week, you're my husband, Troy Bolton. I am not a whore."

"But we haven't had sex since Hawaii."

"And I'm three months pregnant."

"Three months?" He stared at her in shock for several minutes. "But this was against the plan. We weren't going to have kids…"

"After next week you'll be off the hook," she stated before she disappeared into the cabin's only bedroom.

Her words rang through his head as he sat down on the couch. _Off the hook_. It took him several minutes to realize what her words had meant. She hadn't planned on telling him she was pregnant. She had planned to divorce him and never let him know they had a child together. Anger surged through his body. How could she be so selfish to keep his child from him?

He started to stand up when a thought crossed his mind. He didn't want kids, so why was he getting so upset about her not telling him she was pregnant? She was doing him a favor by removing herself and the baby from his life. If that was true, then why did feel so heart broken over the fact that he wouldn't be there when his baby was born? As confusion took a firm grasp on his brain, memories that filled the cabin came to the front of his mind.

Two summers ago, they had come to the cabin to celebrate her birthday. They had spent a majority of the weekend shaking up in the bedroom, but the hour that she spent attempting to teach him to play the guitar stood out in his mind. She had woken up before sunrise and had come out to the main room. He woke when he felt her leave and listened to her playing her guitar. He pulled himself out of bed and went out to listen to her play.

"_That sounds beautiful," he smiled as he padded across the wood flooring in his bare feet. He sat down on the couch next to her. "What is it?"_

"_It's nothing," she shook her head._

"_It doesn't sound like nothing," he said. "I'm no musician and I have no idea what you're doing, but it sounds really good."_

"_Thanks," she kissed his cheek._

"_Would you teach me to play?" He asked after several minutes._

"_Really? You want to learn?"_

_He nodded._

The next hour that passed was frustrating for both Kelsi and Troy and after awhile she declared that Troy lacked musical ability. What she didn't know was that since then he had bought several learn to play guitar books and had taken guitar lessons. With a sigh, he picked up the guitar she had been playing earlier and began to strum as a memory of what happened after she tried to teach him to play guitar.

"_Troy, I give up," she cried. "I'm sorry, baby, but you lack even the littlest musical ability."_

"_I guess some of us were just meant to stay in the audience," he shrugged as he put the guitar aside. "But lucky for you, I make up for my musical lack in other areas."_

"_Oh really, do tell what those areas are."_

"_The bedroom," he grinned._

"_Really? Cause I've always thought you were-" She squealed when he pulled her off the count and onto the rug in front of the fireplace._

"_You've always thought what?" He asked as he grinned down at her. "That I am a passionate, experienced lover?"_

"_You took the words right out of my mouth," she grinned._

"_That's what I thought," he smiled then lowered his mouth to hers. He loved feeling her body under his. It was times like this that he missed when one of them was away. He deepened their kiss and let his hand rest on her hip. He wanted to be as close to her as possible._

"_I love you, Troy Bolton," she smiled up at him. Her blue eyes twinkling as they stared up at his own._

"_I love you, too, Kelsi."_

_Their heated makeout session continued and layers were peeled away until their naked bodies were pressed against each other, his hard manhood pressing against her lower body._

_Breaking their kiss, she pushed on his chest and he rolled off her and onto his back. She climbed on top of him and kissed his lips before she lowered her hot sex onto his manhood. She closed her eyes as he filled her up and smiled when she felt his hands come to her sides. He helped guide her motions as she moved up and down above him. Soon they were both panting and feeling their bodies prepare for their releases. He came first and she came a few minutes later crying out his name._

Troy was brought back to the present when he heard her say, "You're playing my song."

She had been in the bedroom trying to take a nap when she had heard the melody for the song she had been trying to write two summers ago being played on a guitar. She had gone to investigate and found Troy playing her guitar.

"You finished my song," she said after a few seconds.

"I hope you aren't mad."

"Mad? Troy, I've been working on that song for years, I just couldn't ever finish it." She moved over to the couch next to him. "And you're playing the guitar. When did you learn to play the guitar?"

"I wanted to impress you," he shrugged. "I've been taking lessons and teaching myself."

Unable to help herself, Kelsi leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled away and tried to compose herself. "Sorry."

"It's ok," he smiled.

"Play the song again," she requested. "I wanna write down the notes-"

"I have them on my computer," he said, gesturing to the laptop that sat forgotten in a corner. "I've actually put some music together for it. With other instruments you know…I'll get it setup."

He handed Kelsi the guitar and she stared in shock. Who was this man and what had he done with her husband?

"Now keep in mind this is just a rough sound mix," he said once his computer was setup. He hit play on the music composing software he had opened.

As the music began to play Kelsi felt words compiling in her head. "Stop the music!" She exclaimed. "Go back to the beginning."

Troy did as she requested then watched as she scribbled down lyrics. When the music ended, she looked up from her notebook and smiled.

"Play it again," she requested.

This time as the music started, she began to sing along.

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It let's me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can start tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose_

_There still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still breathing_

_In the pain_

_Is there healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm still holdin on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

She stopped singing though the music continued as her eyes found Troy's. She closed her eyes as his hand caressed her face. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to bring their baby into a world where he or she would have a mother and father that would love them. But he didn't want kids and he-

"I don't want to divorce you, Kelsi," he whispered. "I want to be there for you and our baby." He placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't know how we'll make it work, but we can and we will."

"I don't need your help, Troy," she whispered. "You don't have to feel guilty or feel that we have to stay together because of the baby, I-"

"I don't want to stay because of the baby or because I feel guilty," he said. "I want to stay because you're my wife and I love you." His eyes met hers. "But if you really want to go through with the divorce, I'll do what ever you want me to do, but I still want to be a part of our baby's life."

"You do? But you said you didn't want kids," she said.

"We all say and do stupid things when we're young, Kels," he said. "But falling in love with you and marrying you were not mistakes."

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Kelsi said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, too, Kelsi Nielsen," Troy kissed his wife.

On Christmas morning, Troy woke up in his childhood bedroom with Kelsi curled up against his side. The last five days had been a blur for them. They had gotten off the mountain Monday morning and as soon as they had reached Chad and Gabriella's home in Denver had called and told their lawyers there would be no divorce.

Then they had flown home to Albuquerque with Chad, Gabriella and kids for Christmas. Their parents had been thrilled to see them and no one knew that just a few days before Troy and Kelsi had thought their marriage would be over.

"What time is it?" Kelsi asked, still half asleep.

"Seven," Troy replied. "You wanna get up?"

"Not really," Kelsi shook her head. "It's our last Christmas of getting up when ever we feel like it."

Troy smiled as he pictured a little girl with her mom's curls dressed in a red velvet Christmas dress. _Next year_, he thought.

"Troy, Kelsi, are you two awake?" His mom called through the door.

"Yeah, mom, we're awake," he called back.

"Good, hurry up, your dad is getting antsy out here," she laughed.

"So much for getting up when we wanted to," Kelsi grumbled as she sat up in bed.

"My dad is a big kid," Troy grinned. He gave his wife a kiss then stood up. "Why don't you put on my robe before we go out there?"

"You mean you don't think your parents will like my sexy Christmas nighty you bought for me?" Kelsi spun around, showing off the skimpy red lace nighty she was wearing.

"Don't even go there," Troy shook his head as he grabbed the robe from the back of the door and helped her put it on. Then he grabbed a shirt out of his suitcase and pulled it on. He turned around and found Kelsi holding out an envelope. "What's this?"

"Open it," she smiled.

He did as he was told and smiled when he saw a petition for legal name change. He read through the petition and smiled when he saw that Kelsi was filing to have her name changed from Kelsi Anne Nielsen to Kelsi Anne Bolton.

"Merry Christmas, Troy," she smiled.

He grinned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth. She was his forever and he would never let her go.

_Lyrics from Lifehouse's song Broken_


	40. I Wanna Be With You Troyella Rated M

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **ForeverSoaringHigh at  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"I'll never fake it" (Gabriella)  
**Setting/Event:** Cyber-sex Troy & Gabriella away from each other; she has webcam; chat in im/msn  
**Random Stuff:  
**- dirty msn language  
- webcam fun  
- troy getting hard

Thank you so much to ForeverSoaringHigh for being so patient with me since she's been waiting for her story since the beginning of April. There are some other people who have been waiting almost as long as well and I promise that I will get those stories written for you guys. I can't promise when they'll be written, but they will get written.

So I'm sure you all noticed when Thanksgiving was all Chad, Christmas was all Troy so what does that leave us? Well a lot of people haha but in particular New Years will be all Gabriella. The story I'm posting today is a Troyella and tomorrow's story (my last update of 2008) will be Ryella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Wanna Be With You**

**New Years Eve 2007**

Troy Bolton loved flying, always had. There was just something about the way he felt as the plane sped down the runway then went into the air then the rush of landing, when everything that had been so far away suddenly became normal sized again and there was the slightest bump as the wheels hit the ground.

Flying was the best feeling in the world.

Well, it had been.

Looking out his small window, Troy looked at the world below him. Common sense said that they were flying over land, but all he could see was Gabriella's face when he told her.

_"You're leaving?" Her face fell._

_"It's only for a week," he said, trying to make the situation better than it was._

_"It's a big week, Troy," she said._

She didn't have to remind him, there were three big occasions that would occur during his and his parents' trip to Hawaii-their anniversary, his eighteenth birthday and the anniversary of his and Gabriella's first meeting.

_"I want to be with you this week, Gab, but you know they won't let me."_

_"I know. I just wanted to celebrate your birthday and New Years Eve with you."_

_"We'll figure out a way to spend New Years Eve together, I promise."_

For as long as Troy could remember, he and his parents had always taken a vacation-just the three of them-during the last week of winter vacation. It was sort of a double celebration for their family since his parents had gotten married on New Years Eve in 1988 and two years later they had welcomed him January 2, 1990.

He had always looked forward to the trip and always had a great time, especially last year. They had been at a ski lodge in Colorado and he really didn't remember much other than singing karaoke with Gabriella and watching the fireworks at midnight with her.

He thought he'd never see her again when they left the next morning to go back home, but fate stepped in and she and her mom moved to his hometown of Albuquerque and she went to his school.

During the year they had known each other they had been a mostly on, but occasionally off (usually because he'd done something stupid) couple. Their relationship had changed their lives as well as their best friends-Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie-who started to date shortly after he and Gabriella had.

Even though he had always wanted to go to Hawaii, he wasn't looking forward to the trip. He wanted to be back in Albuquerque with Gabriella, going to the New Years Eve party Sharpay Evans was throwing at her parents' mansion, but instead he'd be stuck at whatever "teen party" his mom made him go to.

The flight seemed to take for ages, but when they finally touched down at the Honolulu airport, Troy wanted nothing but to take the plane back home.

"Come on, Troy," his dad called. "We have to get to the rental car place before they give up all the nice cars."

Troy walked slowly behind his parents with a frown on his face. He wished he could lie and say he was sick, but that would just make his mom worry and she wouldn't leave him alone.

After getting their luggage, they took the bus to the car rental place then he and his mom waited while his dad got in line to get a car.

"I know you wanted to spend New Years Eve with Gabriella, Troy, but could you try and have a little fun," his mom said. "For me and your dad?"

"You guys could have had more fun if you'd left me at home," Troy pointed out.

"And not get to spend your birthday with you?" His mom said as if the thought horrified her. "I think not."

"Then can we buy Gabriella a plane ticket and fly her here?" He asked.

"Troy, sweetie," his mom touched his face. "You'll see Gabriella as soon as we get back. I'm sure she'll be sitting on our front porch when we get home."

Troy sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His arms stayed that way during the drive to the hotel and while his dad got their hotel rooms.

"Well son, in a week you'll be eighteen years old, so to show you the faith we have in you, we've decided to let you have your own room this year," his dad said, holding out a keycard. "And it's not attached to ours, it's not part of a suite, it's all yours."

Troy's mouth dropped as he looked at the keycard, he couldn't believe it. His parents had always made him share a room or at least a suite with him.

"Your room is on the third floor and ours in on the fifth," his mom informed him. "And before you get too excited, we've blocked all the pay-per-view channels and all of the alcohol has been removed from the mini-fridge."

Troy rode the elevator with his parents until they go to his floor. He walked off the elevator and turned to look at his parents.

"Have fun," his dad waved before the doors closed.

Troy found his room easily and went inside. He dropped his suitcase on one of the queen-sized beds then collapsed onto the other. He was exhausted; their plane had left Albuquerque at 7:30 that morning with a three hour layover in Denver, Colorado then finally arrived in Honolulu at five in the afternoon, though his body felt like it was eight o'clock.

His eye lids grew heavy and began to close, but opened when he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and a small smile crossed his tired face when he saw Gabriella's picture looking back at him.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"I think that's the best complement you've given me," his best friend's voice echoed through the phone.

"Chad?" Troy asked, super confused in his tired state. "Why are you calling me from Gabriella's phone?"

"Because she and Taylor are working on -"

"Who are you talking to?" Troy heard Gabriella ask.

"Troy…" Chad answered.

"Don't you dare tell him what we're doing, Chad," Troy heard Taylor say.

"Why not? He'll find out eventually," Chad stated.

"Gabriella should be the one to tell him," Taylor told him. "Now tell him goodbye and come help us."

"Fine," Chad sighed then to Troy said, "I gotta go man."

"Bye," Troy said, groggily. He snapped his phone shut then crawled under the blankets of his bed fully dressed.

He woke up the next morning and felt almost normal after taking a shower. He was getting ready to call Gabriella when his mom called his room and told him they were going to get lunch then head to the beach. He sent Gabriella a text as he rode the elevator down to the hotel's restaurant.

_Call you tonight._

He spent the day on the beach with his parents then after dinner he returned to his room and called Gabriella.

"Hey Wildcat," he smiled at her voice.

"I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too," she smiled.

"I wish I was there with you."

"I'd rather be there with you."

They talked for awhile before the subject of New Years Eve came up.

"You should go to Sharpay's party," he told her.

"I'd rather stay home. I would only be a seventh wheel."

"At least go for a little while, you shouldn't be by yourself on New Years Eve."

"Oh, I don't plan on being alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she smiled. "I gotta go, Troy. I'll talk to you later."

The next day Troy asked her again what she meant by not planning on being alone on New Years Eve, but she changed the subject again.

"If you end up going to a party tomorrow night, it is in your best interest not to karaoke," she stated.

"Believe me, I won't be at a party long enough to karaoke," he replied. "I'm only going to tell my mom that I went."

They talked for a few more minutes then she said she had to go.

The next evening, Troy let his parents watch him go into the young adult club then waited fifteen minutes before leaving the party. He was in the elevator to his room when he got Gabriella's text message.

_Get online._

Curious, he grabbed his laptop, a Christmas present from his parents, and turned it on. He connected to the hotel's free high speed internet and logged on to msn messenger.

**Gabriella says:**

Happy New Year

**Troy says:**

I still have four hours until midnight

**Gabriella says:**

I know, I still have an hour

**Troy says:**

Is this what you meant by not spending New Years Eve alone?

**Gabriella says:**

Yes :)

But I have a surprise for you

**Troy says:**

Really?

A look of intrigue crossed his face when he saw her requesting him to view her webcam. He hit ok and smiled when he saw her on his computer screen. She was sitting on her bed dressed in her pajamas.

**Troy says:**

When did you get a webcam?

**Gabriella says:**

I bought it when I found out you were going to be gone and Taylor helped me set it up that day Chad called you

**Troy says:**

I like it, makes me wish I had one

**Gabriella says:**

I wish you did too…

The hour before midnight for her passed quickly and he was sure she would say goodnight soon after, but she surprised him by staying online.

**Gabriella says:**

I'm staying on until the clock strikes midnight where you are

**Troy says:**

That's still three hours away… what will we do for that long?

**Gabriella says:**

I have an idea… watch my camera

Troy's eyes left the chat box and landed on the webcam. It shook a little as she repositioned her laptop then a smile spread across his as he watched dance in front of the camera. Then she did something he wasn't expecting, she rocked her hips and lowered her pajama bottoms in the process leaving her in a tight white tank top and a pair of purple and pink polka dotted panties.

**Gabriella says:**

How'd you like that?

**Troy says:**

Uh huh

**Gabriella says:**

Do you want me to take off more?

**Troy says:**

Seriously?

**Gabriella says:**

Of course, silly

**Troy says:**

Then yes

He felt his pants tighten as she began to dance around in front of the camera again. Her hands took a hold of the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it over her head. She dropped the shirt on the floor then covered her breasts with her hands for a few seconds before revealing them to him. Then she leaned in close to the camera and gave him an air kiss before backing up and sliding her panties down her slender legs.

**Troy says:**

durs

**Gabriella says:**

What?

**Troy says:**

durs = damn you're sexy

**Gabriella says:**

Where'd you learn that?

**Troy says:**

An online im language dictionary

**Gabriella says:**

Oh…

**Troy says:**

tdtm

talk dirty to me

**Gabriella says:**

I'll do anything you want me to do if you never go to that website again

**Troy says:**

Deal

**Gabriella says:**

…so what do you want me to do?

**Troy says:**

Uh, I don't know

**Gabriella says:**

I have an idea

His eyes moved to the webcam window and his eyes grew wide when he saw her run her hand down her naked body to the curls between her legs. He felt himself go completely hard as he watched her slip a finger into her sex.

As he watched, he pulled off his pants and freed his hard manhood. He ran his hand over his hard member and began pumping it to the rhythm she had touching herself.

Recognizing that she was getting closer to her release, he turned up the volume on his computer and closed his eyes as he worked himself to his release. Her moans filled the room right as he came.

Reaching for his cell phone, he hit the speed dial number he had her on and smiled when he heard her voice.

"That was amazing," he told her.

"Did you come too?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Did you really come?"

"Of course," she stated. "I'll never fake it, Troy."

**New Years Eve 2008**

Troy grinned as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella as they stood amongst the thousands of others gathered in Times Square in New York City waiting for the ball to drop. His parents had brought him and Gabriella out here for New Years Eve and were currently sitting in their hotel room watching this all on TV, but he and Gabriella had wanted to see it in person.

"Having fun?" He asked her over the roar of the crowd.

"Of course," she smiled leaning back into his embrace.

A couple hours passed and it was nearly midnight.

Then the ball started to drop.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Happy New Years, Gabs," Troy whispered before kissing her.


	41. A Cattle Creek Gang New Years Rated M RG

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **naughtycate at  
**Couple: **Ryan & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "Ryan, when we're married, will you make room for my things in your closet?"  
**Setting/Event:** Ryan's apartment  
**Random Stuff:  
**- An engagement  
- an inappropriately timed phone call  
- a zipper that won't stay up

Alright before I get into the details for this story I have to tell anybody who is a fan of Corbin's music to go to his official site (corbinbleu . com) and watch the sneak peek of his music video for "Moments That Matter" and then don't forget to check out his music video for "Celebrate You" that debuts tonight on the Dick Clark New Years Eve thing hosted by Ryan Seacrest.

Now on to the story behind this story...not that there is really one. This is the third part of the Cattle Creek Gang series (I'm might write a fourth one for Valentine's Day...but we'll have to wait and see). The Troy/Taylor Christmas story inspired the entire series so thanks to Chanel for giving me the idea.

Anyway, I just want to wish you all a **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Cattle Creek Gang New Years**

They were the unlikeliest group of friends-everyone thought so. Early on in their public school careers they were labeled by their peers: 2 jocks, 2 nerds and 2 drama freaks. But for the six kids who were born and raised on a Albuquerque, New Mexico cul-de-sac called Cattle Creek Loop (which led to them being referred to as the Cattle Creek Gang), there were no cliques that separated them, they were just best friends.

Between 1988 and 1989, Cattle Creek Loop welcomed five families into its homes all of them in different places in their lives, some were newly weds others and others had been married for several years. There must have been something in the water, or so the saying goes, because all five families became pregnant about the same time and all had their babies during the summer of 1990.

Charlie and Yolanda Danforth were the first couple to welcome their baby on June 5. It was a little boy with a head full of hair and they named him Chad Daniel, after his mom's grandfather. Six years later, Chad would be followed by younger brother Christopher Scott.

Jose and Miranda Montez were the next couple to welcome a baby a couple weeks later on June 21st. It was a little girl and they christened her Gabriella Marie.

With July came Vance and Darby Evans' double blessing on the 15th. They named their baby boy, the oldest of the two twins, Ryan Benjamin and their baby girl Sharpay Danielle.

On August 1st, Griffen and Sheryl McKessie welcome their second daughter Taylor Renee to the family. She joined older siblings Logan (4) and Madelyn Rose (2).

The last of the six 1990 babies was born to Jack and Lucy Bolton on August 12. Having decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, they didn't know until the baby was born that he was a boy and they named him Troy Walker.

From the very beginning of their existence the Cattle Creek Gang did everything together. When they were little it was play dates, birthday parties, potty training, preschool, field trips, sports, learning to ride bikes and learning to swim. And as they got older it started to include school dances, learning to drive, going to prom, graduating, everything that normal kids do with their friends.

With so many people and personalities in the group, they had roles. Chad came up with the ideas, Sharpay perfected them, Taylor converted them into actuality, Ryan tested them out, Troy stood look out and Gabriella sweet-talked them all out of trouble.

Elementary school teachers expressed concern over the six not including others in their play. Upon suggestion the six were split up for classes. Taylor and Troy worked well together, but also had an easy time working with others so they were already paired up. Sharpay and Chad were paired up because it was felt that paired up with any of their other friends their dominating personalities would stunt the other student's growth. Ryan and Gabriella were both shy and timid around other kids, but with each other to lean on for support they were able to break through their social anxieties.

Ryan and Gabriella were each other's security blankets. There wasn't a first day of school that they didn't enter the school building holding hands. It was a tradition that started in first grade and continued through their last year of college at New York University.

They shared a lot of first together over the years with the reasoning that they'd rather due it with somebody they trusted than with a complete stranger. There was their first kiss on the lips at 10, their first French kiss at age 14 and their first makeout session a couple months later. The kisses led to more intimate things like touch and heavy petting to blow jobs and fingering.

All of their first were done in complete secrecy. Nobody else knew what they did behind closed doors. They dated other people and did things with them, though they never went farther with other people than they had gone with each other.

It was a cold December night during their sophomore year of high school that they went all the way. A thunder and lightening storm knocked out power to their cul-de-sac and she had been home alone as had he. He had come to her and they had laid in her bed, snuggled under the blankets as the storm raged outside. They started off kissing and things escalated. When the storm ended their relationship was changed forever and their friends and family members were none the wiser.

During senior year, when Chad and Sharpay started dating and Sharpay revealed things that she had done to Chad, Gabriella tossed around the idea of telling her friends that she and Ryan had had sex more times than she could count on her hands, but telling them didn't feel right. What she and Ryan did together in private was their business, nobody else's. Besides, it was kind of fun to have a secret fuck buddy.

College acceptance letters found Gabriella and Ryan accepted to New York University. Her mother threw a fit about Gabriella moving to New York City for college, but calmed down a little upon learning Ryan would be in New York City as well.

Their secret relationship continued into college and remained a secret until her roommate walked in on them, telling Gabriella she had a phone call from somebody named Sharpay. That had led to an awkward conversation during Christmas break when Gabriella and Ryan had to fess up to their friends about what had been going on between them. Of course, they didn't tell their friends everything, well an edited version of everything. They told them that their secret relationship had started after they'd moved to New York City and found themselves very lonely without all their friends.

Their relationship cooled a little when he did a year abroad and she met a guy named James. The distance and her growing feelings towards James ended her and Ryan's fuck buddy status. She and James dated most of sophomore year of college and all of junior year.

It was during that time that Ryan realized how strong his feelings were for Gabriella and that he wanted to be with her. But he couldn't tell her, he tried several times but the words would never come out of his mouth. James made her happy and if she was happy he was happy.

Gabriella's mother had loved James the minute she met him when he came home for Christmas with Gabriella, much to Ryan's disgust. He had hoped that Gabriella's mother would tell her daughter that James would never be as good for her as Ryan was. Of course, her mother had no reason to know how Ryan would be for her daughter.

During the summer between junior and senior year of college, Ryan had met Hannah, a girl in the music program with him at NYU and had started to get serious with her. They had been in her apartment making out and getting ready to have sex, when the phone call came.

"_Just ignore it," she whispered against his lips._

"_I can't," he said, pulling away. "It could be someone from home."_

_She sighed and leaned back as he grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled out his phone._

"_It's Gabriella," he told her._

"_Of course it is," she sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like Gabriella, she was a nice girl. But she always called at the worst times._

"_Hey Gabs," Ryan greeted. The smile on his face quickly fell. "Gabs, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying." He glanced at Hannah before going into the bathroom. "He did what? Where are you?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Give me ten minutes, I'll come pick you up."_

_When he left the bathroom, Hannah was wearing her robe and holding his clothes._

"_It's not going to work out between us, is it, Ryan?" Hannah asked._

"_What do you mean?" Ryan asked as he pulled on his clothes._

"_You and me," she said. "I'm just a placeholder until you can be with Gabriella, right?" He opened his mouth to speak but she put her finger to his lips. "It's ok, Ryan."_

"_I really wanted to love you, Hannah," he said. "I really did."_

"_I know," she caressed his face. She placed her lips on his one last time then pulled away. "Go rescue your fair-maiden."_

Ryan had rushed to the restaurant that James had left Gabriella at then took her back to her apartment. He held her as she tearfully told him that James had broken up with her at the fancy restaurant, his reason being that he had met somebody else and she was pregnant with his baby.

Ryan wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her. But he didn't want to rush her or push her away. So he was her solid rock, her shoulder to cry on.

Slowly, as their senior year progressed, elements of their relationship before James started to come back. He never pushed her to do things she wasn't ready for, but he didn't stop her from doing what she wanted to his body.

He had been surprised when she announced that she was moving back to Albuquerque after graduation. He thought for sure she'd gotten a taste for the big city like he had. He thought about staying in the city, but there was no way he would stay happy very long without her with him, so he had followed her back to Albuquerque and moved into an apartment a few blocks from where she lived.

He took a job at West High as the choir director and head of the theater department, he would have rather worked at East High, but his sister was already lined up to take Ms. Darbus' position after their favorite teacher retired. Amidst the chaos of getting his students ready for concerts and the winter musical, Ryan was forced into helping his sister plan her wedding, though he lucked out by only having to help Chad.

At Chad and Sharpay's wedding, Ryan was a groomsman and Gabriella was a bridesmaid. It was while his sister and Chad were exchanging vows that Ryan's eyes wandered over to Gabriella. She looked so beautiful in her floor length pink gown with her hair pulled back into a fancy updo. He wanted to tell her he loved her and, he decided as his sister and Chad kissed, he would do it tonight.

They had danced the night away, sipping on champagne and laughing about the fact his zipper would stay up. After the wedding, they took a cab to his place and he quickly rid himself of his defective-zipper pants the second they walked in the door. Then he struggled to unzip her dress a few minutes later in his bedroom.

"_Stupid thing," he cursed._

"_Calm down, Ryan," she laughed. "Let me try it."_

_Even in her drunken state, Gabriella pulled the zipper down with ease._

"_I loosened it for you," Ryan muttered as he shrugged off his jacket._

"_I know," she smiled as she slipped her arms from the straps and let her dress fall to the floor leaving her in a pair of panties. "Leave it to your sister to have us dressed in the puffiest dresses on earth."_

"_You looked beautiful in it," Ryan stated as he took off the rest of his tux._

"_You looked pretty sexy in your tux," Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "You were the sexiest groomsman at the wedding. Though Chris is becoming mighty fine."_

"_He's only 16," Ryan reminded her._

"_I didn't say I was going to do anything with him," she stated. "You're the only guy from Cattle Creek Drive that will ever get with me." Ryan's eyes closed as she nibbled on his neck and ran her hands up and down his torso. "Take me to bed, Ryan."_

_  
Ryan turned around so he was facing her and kissed her lips. "I need to tell you something," he whispered._

"_After," she said as she took a step towards his bed._

"_No, I have to tell you now, Gabriella," he said. "I've been holding something back for a long time and I can't do it anymore."_

"_You sound serious," she said._

"_I am serious, Gabriella," he stated. "I love you. I've loved you for a really long time."_

"_I love you, too," she smiled._

"_I mean like love _love_, Gabriella," he said. "I mean the kind of love Chad and Sharpay have. I don't want to be your fuck buddy and I don't want to be just your friend. I want you, I want to be with you, I want to be your on and only, and your true love. I want to be the guy you come home to and tell about your day." He took a step out of her embrace. "And I can't be with you if you don't feel the same way about me."_

_They stood in silence for several minutes before she said, "Ryan, I-"_

"_It's ok, I get it," he said, giving her a small smile. "I'm gonna go for a walk."_

"_That's not what I was going to say, Ryan Evans, and if you hadn't interrupted me, you would know that," she scolded. "I was going to say that I didn't think that waiting for me to be drunk and horny was the best time to tell me you love me."_

"_Yeah, I didn't think about that," he sighed. "Sorry."_

"_I forgive you," she smiled. "But I'm glad you said something tonight, because I want what Chad and Sharpay have, too. I thought I had that with James, but I didn't. He always made comments about how I wasn't properly dressed for where we were going or how I should cut my hair." She moved to him. "But you've loved me unconditionally since we were kids. You're my first everything, Ryan, but most importantly, you're my first forever love."_

"_Forever love, what's that?" He asked_

"_Forever love is better than regular love," she smiled. "Forever love is what Troy and Taylor and Chad and Sharpay have. I want to be with you, Ryan Evans, and I want everyone to know. I want my parents to know you're the man I love, the man I have sex with and the man I start my day next to."_

"_Can we not tell them about the sex part?" Ryan asked. "I've seen your dad's shotgun collection."_

_Gabriella giggled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Ryan Evans."_

_He grinned and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He backed them up until his knees hit the edge of the bed then he fell backward so she was on to of him on the bed._

When Chad and Sharpay returned from their honeymoon, Gabriella and Ryan told their families that they were dating. Their parents had been thrilled and their friends had simply said, "It's about time."

Within a week, Gabriella had all but moved into his apartment. She would gripe in the mornings about having to go out to the main part of the apartment to get her clothes from the coat closet since his closet was too full for hers.

"Ryan, when we're married, will you make room for my things in your closet?" She asked one morning when she returned from getting her clothes from the coat closet.

"When we're married?" He questioned.

"I, well, I, um-" she stuttered a blush spreading across her face.

"How about this, when we're married, I'll buy you a big house with a walk in closet?" He suggested.

"Don't toy with me boy," she smiled.

"Speaking of getting married, where should we go for New Years Eve?" He asked.

"What does New Years Eve have to do with getting married?" She asked, looking up at him after she pulled on her nylons. "And since when do we go anywhere for New Years Eve?"

"Well to answer the first question, Troy and Taylor got married on New Years Eve," Ryan stated. "And I know we never go anywhere that's why I thought it would be fun for us to go somewhere, you know, just the two of us."

"Why would we go somewhere by ourselves?" She asked. "Our families get together for New Years Eve and we have a big party. We always go."

"I know, but this could be our one and only chance to go spend New Years Eve someplace else," he shrugged. "Think about New Years Eve in New York City or in England or maybe even in Australia."

"We can think about it," she smiled. "But you should get going, you have an early morning choir practice in fifteen minutes."

Ryan tried several more times to get her to agree to go somewhere else for New Years Eve, but each time she shook her head and said she wanted to stay home for New Years Eve.

As a last resort, he bought her two nonrefundable tickets to New York City for Christmas. He knew it was a gamble, but he hope it would pay off. He waited to give them to her until Christmas day after they had returned to his apartment after a day spent with both families.

She had smiled the second she had seen the present, but the smile disappeared from her face when she saw the plane tickets. "Ryan, what is this?" She asked.

"New Years Eve in New York City," he smiled.

"But I told you I wanted to stay home," she stated.

"I know, but I thought-"

"You thought what? That I wouldn't say no if you already bought the tickets?"

"Well, kinda…"

"You know what, Ryan, if you want to go to New York City, then you can go by yourself," she stated. She threw the tickets at him and headed for the door.

"Gabriella, wait!" He grabbed her arm.

"No, Ryan," she snatched her arm away. "I told you I wanted to spend New Years Eve with our families."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"We do everything with our families, Gabriella, we always will," he stated. "And for once I wanted to do something without our families breathing down our necks."

"What are you talking about, Ryan? It's just New Years Eve."

"It's not just News Years Eve," Ryan argued. "I was going to propose to you Gabriella! But if we're with our families that means I have to do it in front of all of them and I want to do it with just the two of us."

"You were going to propose to me?" Her face softened.

"Yeah…"

"Do we really have to wait until New Years Eve?" She asked.

"Well, sorta, your ring won't be done until the 31st," he said.

"What if we kept it a secret?" She suggested. "You propose now and we'll wait until January 1st to tell everyone."

"I was going to propose at midnight though," he sighed. "And if-"

"Leave it to me," she smiled. "I'll make sure we're completely alone at midnight."

A week later, Ryan found himself driving an "under the weather" Gabriella home fifteen minutes before midnight. His soon-to-be fiancée had been "coming down with a cold" for most of the week and "wasn't feeling too well" and asked him to take her home.

"And you're sure you're really not sick?" He asked as he pulled into his parking spot.

"For the hundredth time, I feel fine," Gabriella smiled. "And as soon as that clock strikes 12, I'll show you how fine I feel."

Ryan grinned and led her upstairs to his apartment. She turned on the TV and poured them each a glass of champagne while he excused himself to the bedroom.

"You alright in there, Ry?" She called when he hadn't come out a couple minutes later. "It's almost midnight."

Curious, she grabbed the wine glasses and head back into the bedroom. She saw a small black box sitting on the edge of the bed and set the wine glasses on the nearest hard service before going to the box. She picked it up and opened it, revealing a white gold diamond ring.

Fireworks nearby alerted her to the fact that it was midnight, but where was Ryan?

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" His breath tickled the back of her neck as he reached around and took the diamond ring from the box. She turned around as he got down on one knee. "Be my forever love?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He slipped the ring onto her finger then stood up to kiss her.

"I love you, Ryan Evans," she grinned.

"I love you, too," he stated. "Now don't you have something to prove?"

"I'm getting there," she smirked. "Get ready."

While she was out of the room, he pulled off his clothes and climbed onto the bed to wait for her. He groaned aloud when she came into the room dressed in a see-through lace nighty that stopped mid-thigh.

She smiled and walked sexily over to the bed then crawled on top of him. Her lips found his and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Pulling away, she kissed down his chest, leaving lipstick marks on his torso until she reached his hardening manhood. She wrapped her hand around his member and massaged it before lowering her mouth onto him.

He closed his eyes in pure ecstasy as she circled the tip of manhood with her tongue before putting him back in her mouth. He wanted to touch her, to feel himself inside of her.

As if reading his thoughts, she kissed back up his body then laid back on the bed next to him. He rolled over and kissed her lips then down her neck as he positioned himself between her legs. Finally, he pushed inside of her and felt her wrap her limbs around him as he began to move in and out of her.

They did it several times into the wee hours of the new year, before he fell to her side completely spent, but happier than he had ever been. She snuggled up against his side and whispered, "Happy New Year, Ryan."

They were woken up hours later when his dad called to find out why Ryan wasn't at the Rose Bowl viewing party. Ryan promised to be there soon and hung up. They got out of bed, tired and slightly sore, but were in the car thirty minutes after their wake up call.

Parking in the first spot they found, they walked into the Boltons' house hand in hand.

"We're here," Ryan said as they went into the den where everyone was gathered for the football game.

"And we're engaged," Gabriella added then giggled when they caught the attention of everyone in the room. She made her way to her grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You were right, we were next."


	42. Star Struck ZekeMartha Rated K

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Zeke & Martha**  
Rating: **K**  
Event/Setting: **Ryan and Martha's engagement party; Martha introduces Zeke to her uncle who is a famous chef

So I decided the other day that I wanted to write stories for each of the 24 (not including incest or same sex) possible couples from the movies and with some help from a couple friends I came up with a plot for each of the remaining couples. So here's the first of the extra extra ones, enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Star Struck**

Martha (soon-to-be Evans) Cox smiled as she felt her fiancé Ryan Evans slip his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled. "Having fun?"

"Of course," she replied. "All of our family and friends are together and helping us celebrate our engagement."

"Martha?"

Reluctantly Ryan let go of Martha and they turned towards his brother-in-law Zeke Baylor.

"Do you have another serving bowl?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know, I can check," Martha replied. She squeezed Ryan's hand before she led Zeke to the kitchen.

"Out! Out! Out!" Her mother shrieked pointing at Zeke. "I told you to stay out."

"Mom!" Martha exclaimed.

"Don't _mom_ me," her mother said. "The kitchen isn't big enough for both of us and I was here first."

"Mom, he just wants to help," Martha said, slipping her arm through Zeke's. "When Ryan and I get married Zeke will be my brother-in-law."

"I did let him help," her mom stated. "And he started redoing everything I did."

Martha looked at Zeke and he shrugged innocently.

"Why don't you introduce Zeke to your uncle Duncan?" Her mother suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Martha smiled. "Can we take anything out to the living room for you?"

"You can take the tray of crackers," her mom replied. She narrowed her eyes at Zeke. "_Don't_ rearrange anything."

Martha smiled to herself as she carried the tray of crackers out and set them on the table.

"Martha," Zeke said suddenly, his voice higher than normal. "Is that Duncan Shields, the famous TV chef?" Martha nodded. "What is he doing here?"

"He's my uncle," Martha smiled. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"No! I can't meet him!" Zeke said, planting his feet. "Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Zeke, come on," Martha chuckled. "He's just my uncle. Once Ryan and I are married, he'll practically be part of your family."

"I need to sit down," Zeke whispered before dropping into the closet empty chair. "I need a paper bag."

Martha shook her head as she grabbed a cup of punch from a nearby table. "Here, drink this," she said.

"Thanks," Zeke said.

With Zeke distracted, Martha took the opportunity to walk over to her uncle who was talking to Ryan.

"There's my beautiful niece," Duncan smiled.

"Hi Uncle Duncan," Martha grinned as Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ryan was just telling me that his brother-in-law is an aspiring chef," Duncan said.

"Zeke is more than aspiring," Martha beamed. "He's truly talented, Uncle Duncan."

"I'd love to meet him," Duncan said.

"He's sitting right over there," Martha said, pointing to where Zeke was sitting. "Just a warning, he's a bit star struck."

"You kids take a minute to yourself," Duncan said. He shook Ryan's hand then walked over to where Zeke was sitting.

Martha and Ryan watched as Zeke jumped out of his seat, toppling over his chair. He quickly recovered from his shock and fell into an easy conversation with Martha's uncle. They were still talking after the rest of the guests had left.

"Better make up a bed," Ryan's sister Sharpay stated as she came into the kitchen where Ryan and Martha were helping her mom clean up. "I don't think we're leaving anytime soon."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Only because I have to be around you longer," Sharpay teased. "Ok, give me something to do."

"Here, you can finish drying," Martha's mom said. "I'm going to head home."

They said goodbye to her mom and finished cleaning the kitchen. After Ryan excused himself from the room, Sharpay and Martha broke out the ice cream. They were sharing juicy gossip when Zeke burst into the room and gave Martha a big hug.

"Thank you!" He said as he squeezed her.

"No problem," Martha laughed. "Where's Uncle Duncan?"

"Oh, he left," Zeke said as he moved to Sharpay's side. "He said he'd see you at the wedding."

"Did you have a nice talk?" Sharpay asked as she fed him a spoonful of ice cream.

Zeke nodded then grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "He said that if we're ever in LA that we could come to a taping _and_ he said if I have an awesome recipe he might let me come on the show!"

"I think he'd love that chicken dish you made last week for us," Martha told him. "Or that peach something or other."

"No, no, no, those are too boring, what I need-"

"Is a good night sleep," Sharpay cut him off. "Come on you giddy boy, let's get you home and into bed so you can start your world domination with a good night sleep."

"Fine," Zeke said. "Thanks again, Martha. You're the best sister-in-law ever."


	43. I Wanna Be Chelsi Rated T

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Capricornus152  
**Couple: **Chad & Kelsi  
**Rating:** ?  
**Quote:** "I'm armed with a brain and not afraid to use it." or "If you're stalking me, Chad, at least stop your sneakers from squeaking. It ruins the approach."  
**Setting/Event:** First date (asks in school)  
**Random Stuff:  
**- male possessiveness  
- lemon-scented  
- a leather jacket

I meant to post this story earlier today, but I had to go to the dentist this afternoon and now like 5 hours later I'm just starting to feel normal again.. so yeah... I plan to update again on Friday before I leave for a quick vacation..goin' to Hawaii :-D So this is my first attempt at a Chelsi story and I like it :-D And just so you know, Chelsi's relationship isn't over...there will be a Valentine's Day sequel :-D Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Wanna Be**

Tear streamed down Kelsi Nielsen's face as she sat on the curb in front of 7eleven. She knew she was probably ruining the skirt she had borrowed from her friend, but at that moment she didn't care. Her brain was working over time still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last fifteen minutes.

She had been on a date with her boyfriend of six months Jason Cross and they had just finished eating dinner and were trying to figure out what to do next. She suggested a movie and he said he'd rather go to the ridge, the popular make out spot. When she declined he said the words she never thought she'd hear come out of his mouth.

"_I think we should break up," he said as he started his car._

_He said it so casually that Kelsi thought she had misheard him at first. "You think we should break up?" He nodded. "What? But why?" She thought things were going great between the two of them._

"_Why?" Jason repeated as if it was the most obvious thing. "Because things are going too slow."_

"_What do you mean by too slow?" Kelsi asked. She had an idea of what he meant, but she was hoping she was wrong._

"_We've been dating for six months, Kelsi," he stated. "I should have at least gotten to second base by now."_

"_You're breaking up with me because I won't let you feel me up?" Kelsi said as her suspicions were confirmed._

"_You won't let me do _anything_," Jason stated. "And I know plenty of girls that will do _anything_ I want them to do."_

"_Pull over," Kelsi told him._

_Jason did as he was told and pulled into the the parking lot of 7eleven. He shut off the engine and took Kelsi's hand. "I don't want to break up with you, Kelsi," he said. "I just need more from our relationship."_

_Kelsi snatched her hand from his and slapped him across the face. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car._

"_Where are you going?" He called._

"_No where with you," she snapped._

"_Fine," he shrugged. He started his car then drove off._

The squeal of squeaky breaks startled her out of her thoughts. Even with her eyes blurred with tears she knew her rescuer was here.

"Kelsi?" Chad Danforth said, his voice full of worry. "Are you ok? Where's Jason?" Chad took her hand and helped her up then wrapped her in a hug.

"He broke up with me," she choked out.

"He what?" Chad asked. "Why?"

Kelsi knew telling Chad the truth would cause problems between him and Jason, but at this point in time she didn't care. Chad was her best friend first and she was number one in his heart.

"He said things were going too slow," she told Chad. "That he needed more from our relationship."

"More as in sex?" Chad asked. Kelsi nodded and Chad felt his blood boil. "What I get my -"

"Chad, can you just take me home?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, come on," Chad nodded. He led her to his car and drove her home.

Home for both of them was a duplex a couple blocks from where they went to school at East High. Chad, his parents and his sister lived on one side and Kelsi, her grandma and her mom lived on the other. Their families had lived there for as long as Kelsi and Chad could remember and they had been best friends since they were little. Over the years, they had made other friends and done things separately, but they had always been each others number one.

When they got home, Chad walked Kelsi to her front door and gave her an extra tight hug. "Jason is an idiot," he told her. "You're too good for him."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Kelsi asked. "I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure," Chad nodded. He followed her inside and up to her room. He laid down on her bed as she went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she came back in she turned off the light and laid down next to him. He wrapped a protective arm around her and let her cry herself to sleep.

-----

The next morning Kelsi awoke to the sound of giggling and shushing. Confused, she sat up in bed and pushed her curly hair out of her face before grabbing her glasses. Once she could see she was surprised to see her three female best friends standing in her bedroom.

"Good morning," they greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelsi yawned. The last thing she remember was falling asleep in Chad's arms.

"A little birdie told us what happened last night," Taylor McKessie said. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess," Kelsi shrugged. "What exactly did Chad tell you guys?"

"That Jason broke up with you," Sharpay Evans stated as she picked up the skirt that Kelsi had worn the night before. "What happened to my skirt?"

"Forget about the stupid skirt, Sharpay," Gabriella Montez scolded. "Our friend had her heart broken."

"I guess I can have daddy buy me a new one," Sharpay muttered. "So why did el stupido break up with you?"

"Because I wouldn't let him go past first base," Kelsi sighed.

"No wonder Chad sounded like he wanted to kill Jason," Taylor shook her head.

"That makes two of us," Gabriella stated. "Boys can be stupid."

"Even the perfect Troy Bolton?" Taylor teased.

"Troy is far from perfect, believe me," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "But we're getting off topic."

"Seriously," Sharpay stated. "Some of us don't want to hear about your perfect relationship, Gabriella."

"I'm declaring today a no guy day," Taylor said. "Text Zeke and Troy and I'll text Ryan. After that we'll have no contact with any guys for the rest of the day."

"Does that include me?" The four girls turned to find Chad standing in the doorway. "How you doin', Kels?"

"Yes, that does include you," Taylor said to her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, then, I guess you guys don't get the ice cream I brought over," Chad smirked. "I guess I'll have to go back to my-"

"You can help us eat the ice cream, but then you're gone," Taylor told him.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Chad smiled as he came into the room and sat down next to Kelsi on her bed. "So how's Ryan, Tay? Did he ask you to prom yet?"

"You're such a girl, Chad Danforth," Sharpay shook her head as she took the pint of ice cream from his outstretched hand. "You're always digging for the latest gossip."

"I was just asking a question," Chad stated as he gave Taylor and Gabriella their ice cream.

"Then how about you tell us why you and Taylor _really_ broke up," Sharpay suggested.

"There's nothing to tell," Chad stated. "We went out a couple times, decided we were better off friends and here we are."

"Nothing is that cut and dry, is it, Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"I think it is in this case," Gabriella shrugged.

"Oh, come on, don't you want to know if there is some big secret between the two of them?" Sharpay asked. "I mean, Chad hasn't a girlfriend since he and Taylor broke up. That has to mean something."

"It means you're nosy and you spend too much time worrying about other people instead of yourself," Chad muttered.

"Or it means your secret is that you're gay," Sharpay stated, causing Chad to choke on his ice cream.

"You think I'm gay?" He said, staring at her in shock.

"It's a logical conclusion," Sharpay shrugged. "You haven't dated anybody since Taylor and before her you dated a bunch of girls casually."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I have my eye on a girl and she hasn't been available until now?" Chad asked. He mentally kicked himself as he realized what he had said. He glanced at Taylor who was smirking into her cup of ice cream before he looked at Kelsi and was relieved to see that his words hadn't caught her attention. "I'm going to go. I'll call you later, Kels."

"I'll walk you out," Taylor offered. "I need to talk to you anyway." She followed Chad downstairs and they stepped out side. "You can't tell her yet, Chad."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just that I've been waiting so long to tell her."

"I know you have," Taylor smiled. "You know what you should do? You should ask her to prom. I know she was planning on going with Jason and she already has a dress."

"You think she'd still want to go?" He asked.

"What girl wants to miss their senior prom?" She asked then laughed when he stared at her blankly. "No girl does. Now go get yourself a tux and call Kelsi tonight."

When Taylor got back to Kelsi's room she found Sharpay digging through Kelsi's closet and Kelsi was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kelsi?" She asked.

"She's showering," Gabriella replied. "We've decided we're going to go to the mall for awhile and do a little retail therapy."

-----

That night as Kelsi was climbing into bed she heard two swift knocks on the wall that separated her and Chad's bedrooms. Smiling, she knocked back then grabbed her cell phone as it started to ring.

"Did you have fun today?" Chad asked her.

"Oh yeah, because shopping with Sharpay is relaxing," Kelsi shook her head. "What did you do today?"

"Played basketball with Troy, Zeke and Jason," Chad said.

"You didn't hurt Jason too bad did you?" Kelsi asked.

"No, we're in the middle of baseball season, we need him," Chad said. "But I think he thinks I'm going to beat him up, so he's afraid to sit near me."

"What did Zeke and Troy say?" Kelsi asked.

"I told them he broke up with you, I didn't tell them why," Chad replied. "But yeah, they told him he was stupid because you're a great girl."

"Thanks," Kelsi smiled.

"No prob," he said.

The line went quiet for several minutes and he tried to figure out how to ask her to prom. He didn't want her to feel obligated to say yes to him asking her to prom, but he didn't want her to say no.

"Hey Chad, Sharpay's calling me, so I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Kelsi said.

"Uh yeah," Chad nodded. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"No, Sharpay said she'd take me," Kelsi replied. "Night."

"Hey Shar," she greeted after clicking over to Sharpay. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about what you said about getting back at Jason for breaking up with you because you wouldn't have sex with him," Sharpay said. "And I think I've figured out what you can do."

"Do tell," Kelsi said.

"It'd be better if I could show you," Sharpay stated. "Do you think your mom would let you stay the night tonight?"

"I can ask," Kelsi replied.

"Great, call me back," Sharpay said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, Kelsi was waiting for Sharpay to come pick her up. When her friend got there, Kelsi climbed into the front seat and asked, "So what's the plan?"

-----

The next morning, Sharpay entered the building before Kelsi and smiled as she stopped to greet her boyfriend Zeke Baylor in front of his locker where he was handing with Troy and Jason.

"Morning," she smiled. She greeted Zeke with a kiss then smiled at Troy and ignored Jason completely. "Where's Chad?"

"He's somewhere," Zeke replied. He started to smile at Sharpay but something behind her caught his attention. He slapped Troy's arm.

"What?" Troy asked. He looked where Zeke was pointing and his eyes grew wide and he slapped Jason's arm.

"Is that?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And are her-"

"Mmm hmm."

Sharpay smirked behind her pink coffee mug as Kelsi walked passed them in a tight white shirt that showed off lots of cleavage and a short jean skirt.

No sooner had Kelsi walked past when Sharpay saw Chad enter the doorway. She saw the moment he saw Kelsi and saw the shock, anger and other emotions flash in his eyes. He stormed towards Kelsi, tugging his leather jacket off as he did.

"Kelsi," he called and she cringed when she heard his voice. She hadn't wanted to run in to him today, but she stopped anyway.

"Hey Chad," she smiled, turning to look at her best friend.

"What are you wearing?" Chad asked, looking her up and down. "This isn't you, Kels."

"This is apparently what guys want," Kelsi shrugged.

"Only jerks like Jason want this," Chad stated. "Put this on." He held out his jacket.

"I'm not wearing your jacket," Kelsi shook her head. "I don't need it."

"Kels, believe me when I say dressing that way will only bring you attention that you don't want," Chad stated. "Just take it for later."

"What if I do want the attention?" Kelsi asked him. "Did you ever think about that?"

"Since when?" Chad asked. "Two days ago you broke up with Jason because he wanted the two of you to have sex and you weren't ready."

"You're looking hot, Kelsi," a passing senior guy called out.

"Keep your eyes off her, Mitch," Chad ordered. "All of you!" He turned and saw Kelsi had walked off. He ran after her and followed her up the stairs.

"If you're stalking me, Chad, at least stop your sneakers from squeaking. It ruins the approach," she sassed stopping on the landing of the stairs halfway between the first and second floors of the school.

"I'm not stalking you," he stated. "I'm protecting you from the guys in our school who only have one thing on their minds."

"And what would that be, Chad?" Kelsi asked. "That I'm sexy? That they want to date me? That Jason is an idiot for dumping a hot girl like me?" She shook her head. "I'm not the little girl next door anymore, Chad. I'm 18 years old, I'm a woman, in case you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed," Chad stated. "All too well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kelsi asked.

"I was telling the truth yesterday when I told Sharpay that I haven't dated anybody because I've had my eye on a girl and she was in a relationship," Chad told her. "That girl is you, Kelsi. I broke up with Taylor because I realized I was in love with you."

"Yo- you're in love with _me_?" Kelsi asked, staring at him in shock. Chad nodded. "But how? Why?"

"I don't know how or why," Chad shrugged. "I just am. I guess I first noticed it when you started dating Jason and I got jealous whenever I saw him hug you or hold your hand. It felt like he was butting in on my territory. You're mine and I don't want to share you anymore."

"That doesn't sound like love," Kelsi stated. "That sounds like a little boy who doesn't know how to share."

"That's what I thought, too," he stated. "Then I started dating Taylor and every time I kissed her I realized that I wished it was you I was kissing."

"Really?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "It freaked me out at first, because we're best friends. But I've had a lot of time to think about this and I think because we're best friends that it will work between us."

"What happens if we break up?" Kelsi asked him. "We'd lose over fifteen years of friendship."

"I'm willing to risk it," Chad stated. "Because I can't see me ever getting over you."

"Before I say yes, there's something to we need to do," Kelsi said.

"Anything," Chad nodded.

Kelsi smiled and pushed him against the wall. She closed her eyes and kissed him, causing fireworks to go off in her head. She pulled back shyly and smiled as she took his leather coat from him and put it on.

"Is that a yes?" Chad called as he watched her go up the stairs.

"Yes," Kelsi called back.

Chad smirked and he ran up the stairs after her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around so he could look at her. "Then as my first official act as your boyfriend, I want to ask you to prom," he told her. "As our first date."

"Ok," Kelsi smiled.

-----

Saturday night, Kelsi paced in her living room in her sapphire blue strapless beaded bodice and beaded tulle skirt dress waiting for Chad to show up. Their mothers had been thrilled upon learning that Chad and Kelsi were not only going to prom together but dating. Apparently it had been a secret wish the two women had shared for years.

Kelsi froze when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Go upstairs," her mother ordered. "You're going to make a grand entrance."

Kelsi rolled her eyes and went upstairs. From where she stood at the top of the stairs she could hear Chad and his parents talking with her mom and grandma.

"Alright, Kelsi, come on down, but slowly," she heard her mom instruct.

Kelsi did as she was told and tried to smile as her mom took picture after picture of her coming down the stairs. Chad greeted her at the bottom of the stairs and her mom took nearly a hundred pictures of him putting her corsage on her wrist and her putting his boutnier on his tux. Another hundred pictures were taken with them posing for their parents, with their parents and by themselves.

"Fresh air, finally," Chad cried as he and Kelsi finally escaped.

Kelsi chuckled as he breathed in and out deeply several times. "It wasn't that bad, Chad," she stated.

"You mean you can't see all the little light speckles everywhere you look?" Chad asked.

"Come on," Kelsi smiled. "I thought you said we have reservations."

"We do," Chad nodded. "And the others are probably waiting for us."

He opened the car door for her then climbed in on the driver's side. He drove them to the restaurant their friends were waiting at and they all enjoyed their meals. Then they headed to the venue where the prom was being held.

They dropped their stuff off at a table and Kelsi took a seat while Chad went to get them something to drink.

"Hi Kelsi," she turned and found Jason standing behind her. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," she replied.

"So you're here with Chad?" He said.

"Yeah," Kelsi nodded. "He's my-"

"Get lost Jason," Chad said from behind Kelsi.

"Chill out, Chad, I'm just trying to talk to her," Jason replied. "I want to explain-"

"You had your chance to explain things," Chad stated. "But it's not my fault you didn't explain them very well." He wrapped sat down next to Kelsi. "You're the idiot who broke up with her."

"Don't call me an idiot," Jason said. "I'm armed with a brain and not afraid to use it."

"Maybe you should use it more often," Kelsi suggested as she stood up. "I'm with Chad now Jason, so please leave me alone." She looked at Chad. "You wanna dance?"

Chad nodded and followed her out on to the dance floor.

"Alright, now I don't usually do requests, but this guy named Chad talked to me a few minutes ago and told me he was on his first date with Kelsi and asked me to play "I Wanna Be" by Chris Brown," the DJ said. "So this song goes out to Chad and Kelsi."

Kelsi rested her head against Chad's chest as they slowly swayed to Chris Brown's love song about best friends becoming more.

A couple hours later, they said goodbye to their friends and drove home. He parked his car in his normal parking spot and killed the engine.

"I had a really good time tonight," Kelsi smiled as she undid her seatbelt and turned to look at him.

"I did, too," Chad grinned as he tapped his lemon-scented air freshener hanging from the review mirror. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Kelsi smiled and waited for him to come around and let her out. After he did, they walked over to her house and onto the porch.

"I really wanna kiss you," Chad confessed.

"What's stopping you?" Kelsi asked him.

"The fact that if our mothers see they'll probably start planning our wedding and name all of the kids we'd have," he stated.

"I think they started planning our wedding the minute we told them we were dating," Kelsi grinned.

"Your probably right," Chad nodded. He looked at her eyes then down at her lips. "Oh what the hell." He cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Guess you're stuck with me for life then," Kelsi giggled after they parted.

"Eh, there are worse things," he shrugged as a grin spread across his face.


	44. Getting Even Zekella Rated M

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Zeke & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "You're a better kisser than Troy."  
**Setting/Event:** Gabriella seeks Zeke out shortly after she and Troy break up  
**Random Stuff:  
**- broken picture frame  
- video camera

So I know I said I was going to update tomorrow before I left, but I decided that I won't have much time to do anything but do last minute things. So therefore I'm updating today. This is one of the stories that I'm writing for a couple that wasn't request. So I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Getting Even**

Gabriella Montez had never been so mad in her entire life. Troy Bolton, her boyfriend of a year and a half, had just told her that he was cheating on her with her nemesis Sharpay Evans, who just happened to be dating one of his best friends Zeke Baylor.

"How could you do this to _me_? To Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"It's not like I planned for this to happen," Troy stated. "It just did and I went with it."

"You just _went_ with it?" Gabriella stated. "Did the thought that this was wrong ever penetrate through your big head?"

"Well, sure, but I had the same thought when we got together and did the whole musical thing," Troy shrugged. "I figured that this was just another one of those things."

"Taylor was right, you are a lunkhead!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hey now, there's no reason to call me names," Troy stated.

"No reason?" Gabriella scoffed. "You were dating me, Troy. You told me you loved me, Troy. Now I find out for half of our relationship you've been sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend, Troy. And you say I don't have a reason to call you names?" Her face went dark. "I have reasons to murder you and bury you so far under ground they'll never find you."

"There's no need to be bitter, Gabriella," Troy shook his head. "My parents are taking me and Sharpay to Hawaii for spring break and we need you to housesit for us."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella blinked. "You're taking your little slut to Hawaii and you want me to housesit for you?"

"My parents trust you," Troy shrugged as he pulled out a key. "Mom is leaving a list of stuff for you to do on the kitchen counter. Have a good spring break."

Gabriella watched in shock and Troy left her room. The boy was truly a lunkhead if he thought that he could just waltz in her room, tell her he was sleeping with Sharpay so they'd break up then leave after asking to her housesit for his family while they were gone. She was going to get even with him, she wasn't sure how, but she was going to.

The next day, Gabriella was at the Bolton's house watering flowers when the doorbell rang. She set the watering can down and went to answer the door and was surprised to see Zeke standing there.

"Where's Troy?" Zeke demanded.

"He's not here, he's in Hawaii with his parents and _Sharpay_," Gabriella stated, disgust present in her voice.

"I'm going to kill him," Zeke stated. "I can't believe my best friend stole my girlfriend."

"I can't believe my nemesis stole my boyfriend," Gabriella stated. "I've always hated that bitch."

"That makes two of us now," Zeke replied. "Wait, did you say she was in Hawaii with _him_?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "He came to my house last night and told me then asked me to housesit for him and his parents. Didn't she tell you that?"

"She sent me a letter," Zeke stated. "Stupid whore!" He yelled in frustration. "I want to kill him or at least do something that will hurt him and make him feel sorry for what he's done."

"I know what you mean," Gabriella nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later," Zeke said. "Call me if you think of something good to get back at Troy."

"I will," Gabriella nodded. She locked the door behind him and went around the house watering the rest of the plants. After she was done watering she went into Troy's room to feed his goldfish. It was while she was in there that she saw that the picture of him and her that had been on his bedside table had been replaced with Sharpay's picture. "Whore."

She sprinkled fish food into the bowl then closed the bottle. She looked around the room and noticed that where there used to be pictures of her they now housed pictures of Sharpay.

"There's no way this was Troy's idea," she muttered. "Stupid Sharpay is trying to rub in the fact that she's with Troy and I'm not with pictures." That's when it hit her. "Pictures!"

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Zeke's number.

"Ello?" He greeted.

"I just had an idea, bring a video camera," Gabriella told him. She smiled as she hung up.

"So what's the plan?" Zeke asked after he arrived.

"Well, Sharpay and Troy had sex right?" Gabriella asked and Zeke nodded. "So let's have sex, video tape it and show them what they're missing."

"Have sex where?" Zeke asked.

"Troy's bed," Gabriella said.

"I don't know," Zeke hesitated.

"Think about it, Zeke," Gabriella said. "They're laying on a beach somewhere in Hawaii smirking about how they played us both. Imagine their surprise if they came back from their little vacation and found a video of the two of us having sex the day after I found out about them and the day you found out. It would be like we were telling them we don't give a shit about them."

"Alright," Zeke nodded. "You've convinced me." He smirked. "I think we should wait and send the video to him the day after he gets home."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"So we can leave the dirty sheets on his bed and he won't know until he sees the video," Zeke smirked.

"I like the way you think," Gabriella grinned. "Now come on, let's plan this thing out."

The next day, Zeke arrived a little after noon and Gabriella was waiting for him. She smiled and locked the front door before she led him into Troy's bedroom.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he nodded.

"Alright, start the camera," she said. "And don't forget to set the date to yesterday's date."

"Got it," Zeke nodded. He started recording and set the date to yesterday's date. Then he mouthed action.

Gabriella grinned as he walked over to her, pulling his t-shirt over his chest. He came to a stop in front of her and she placed her hands on his muscular upper body. He smiled and undid his jeans then watched as she pushed the jeans down his body.

"Hmm, chocolate," she giggled she revealed more of his chocolate skin. She ran her hand over the cotton material of his boxers and looked up when she heard a throaty moan escape his lips. "Kiss me, Zeke."

He sat down next to her on Troy's bed and dipped her back slightly so he could kiss her.

"Mmm," she said against his lips. They repositioned their bodies so she was sitting on top of him before they let their mouths come together again. This time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they made out while his hands played with the hem of her shirt. She grinned against his lips when she felt him undo her bra on the first try, it used to take Troy at least two or three tries to get it undone.

Pulling away from Zeke, Gabriella sat up and pulled her t-shirt over her body then shrugged her bra off. She closed her eyes as Zeke's strong hands took a hold of her breasts and began to massage them. She moaned when his tongue came in contact with one then the other.

She climbed off Zeke and stood directly in front of the camera as she dropped her jeans and her panties. Then she climbed back onto Troy's bed and placed her hands on the waist band of Zeke's boxers. Her eyes flickered to Zeke before flickering back to his boxers. She grinned and pushed them down as he raised his hips.

"What?" He asked when he saw her just staring at his manhood.

"It's big," she stated. "Why did Sharpay give this up for Troy's little one?"

"Who knows," Zeke shrugged. "But it's yours now."

"You're right," Gabriella giggled as she took a hold of his impressive member and rubbed it with her hands. She licked the tip then took him into her mouth. She licked, sucked, nipped and raked her teeth softly over his manhood until he came in her mouth. Then she kissed up his body until she reached his lips. She kissed him hard on the mouth then rolled off him while he put a condom on. With him blocking the camera, she moved the picture of Sharpay to the edge of Troy's bedside table so it was wobbling on the verge of falling.

"Alright," Zeke said.

Gabriella grinned and climbed on top of him. She slowly lowered herself on to his manhood and closed her eyes as her womanhood adjusted to him. Then she slowly started to rock her body above his. Soon they both had their eyes closed and were fully into what was going on. His hands rested on her hips and he was pulling her down farther every time she slid up and down his manhood.

Troy's bed was rocking underneath them and a smile crossed Gabriella's face when she heard the picture frame fall to the ground and break.

"Oh Zeke," she cried as she grew closer to her release.

"Mmm," Zeke groaned. "I'm almost there, Gabs."

A couple thrusts later, Gabriella's walls clamped around his manhood and he came and she followed. She climbed off him and fell to his side.

"Wow," she stated.

"My thoughts exactly," Zeke grinned. "Why did Troy give you up?"

"The question should be why did Sharpay want Troy after she'd had you?" Gabriella smiled. "You're better than Troy, Zeke."

"Thanks," Zeke grinned. "You're better than Sharpay, too."

Once she had caught her breath, Gabriella got off the bed, avoiding the broken picture frame and turned off the camera.

"I really meant what I said," Zeke told her. "You're better than Sharpay."

"And I meant what I said," Gabriella smiled. "Especially in the kissing department." She kicked Zeke's shirt out of his reach. "I don't think I'm done with you yet."

"You're not?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella shook her head and pushed him back on the bed. "Like I said, you're a better kisser than Troy," Gabriella smiled. "Way better."

Zeke wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.


	45. Kelsi's Curls Zelsi Rated M

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Chris (via NBY)  
**Couple: **Zeke & Kelsi  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "It's always better when it's wet"  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Hairbrush  
- toothpaste  
- baking soda

So apparently I'm on a Kelsi story and Zeke story kick... so I figured now was the best time to write a Zelsi story :-D Not that I can really complain... Chris Warren Jr ain't no Corbin Bleu, but he ain't bad on the eyes either... none of the main guys in HSM are eye sores... hehe anyway... I started working on this today and it was my personal goal to get it finished tonight! Now I must work on getting my room cleaned up because I'm finally feeling like myself again. Enjoy the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kelsi's Curls**

Stepping off the elevator, Kelsi Nielsen smiled when she spotted her talk, dark and handsome boyfriend Zeke Baylor leaning against the door frame of his apartment.

"Waiting for someone?" She smiled as she stopped a few feet from him. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, but she didn't mind because when he held her she fit perfectly against his body.

"No one important," he teased. "You wanna come in?"

"Depends, do you have hot water?" She asked.

"Lots."

"Then I'll come in."

He moved aside so she could go into the apartment then closed the door after himself. While she put her stuff in his bedroom, he went back to work making dinner for them. He had been in the middle of trying to decide what to make for himself when she had called and asked if she could stay with him since the hot water in her apartment building had been shut off due to a leak.

"What are you making for us?" She smiled as she came into the kitchen.

"Chicken fettuccini," he replied. "You like that, right?"

"Love it," she stated. "Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, I've got everything almost ready. We're just waiting for the noodles to finish cooking right now."

"Alright."

"You can get the wine bottle out of the fridge and the wine glasses out of the cupboard."

"Ok," she smiled as she opened the cupboard next to the fridge then groaned when she saw the wine glasses high out of her reach. "Stupid Chad." Zeke's roommate Chad Danforth was always putting things purposely out of her reach and she (lovingly) hated him for it.

"I got 'em," Zeke grinned as he reached up and grabbed two wine glasses for her.

"Thank you." She set the wine glasses on the counter then pulled the wine bottle out of the fridge. She pulled out the cork then poured wine into the glasses. She normally didn't drink, but every once in awhile she fancied a glass of wine.

As soon as the noodles were done, Zeke served them each a dish of the creamy dish then carried it into the living room where they shared their dinner and wine while sitting on the black futon that functioned as his and Chad's guestroom, office and dinning room set.

"You guys really need to invest in a table and chairs," Kelsi stated as she set her wine glass on the hardwood floor. She had been telling him that every time she'd been over since he and Chad had moved into the apartment during the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college.

"We don't have the room," Zeke always answered and it was true. The apartment was on the small side but it functioned well for what the guys needed it for-sleeping, eat, bathing and hanging out.

Then Zeke said something she wasn't expecting to hear. "Chad and I almost bought a table the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we found it at the thrift store downtown and we measured it then came back here and were really happy that we hadn't just bought it because it was too big for the area we were thinking of," Zeke stated.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Kelsi smiled. "Where is your charming roommate tonight?"

"Well I told him you were coming over here and he got really excited and went to his room," Zeke stated. "Then he left with an overnight back."

"Sounds like he doesn't like me," Kelsi laughed.

"Chad loves you," Zeke stated, seriously. "I think he was just excited because it gave him an excuse to go stay with Sharpay."

"Oh, I know he loves me, I can tell by the way he makes sure he puts _everything_ out of my reach," Kelsi smiled. "There is one slight problem with his logic though."

"What's that?"

"Sharpay lives in my building. If I don't have hot water then she won't."

"They'll figure something out."

"I'm sure they will," Kelsi nodded. "And it probably wouldn't hurt him to take a cold shower or two."

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Zeke asked, quickly changing the subject away from his best friend needing to take a cold shower. He had dated Sharpay Evans in high school and knew what she could do to a guy, but he didn't want to imagine what she was capable of doing to his best friend.

"Well, I plan to take a _hot_ shower," Kelsi grinned. "And no, I don't want an audience."

"How do you feel about participants?" Zeke winked at her. Instead of answering, Kelsi took a sip of wine, trying to hide the blush that had come over her face at his suggestion.

He loved her innocence even if it was all a front. Compared to the blunt and ballsy Sharpay, Kelsi came off shy and timid. But when he got her into the bedroom… _wow_. She wasn't wild in bed, by any means; she just had a quiet self confidence about herself as a woman that made making love to her that much better for him. She knew what she liked and wasn't afraid to push him until she got what she wanted.

"Why don't you go shower while I clean up," he suggested after they were finished eating.

"Ok," she nodded. She carried her dishes into the kitchen then turned to him after he put his dishes in the sink. "Dinner was amazing, Zeke."

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled. He leaned down and captured her strawberry lip gloss covered lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck then in mid-kiss, he lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter in front of him. His hands found themselves weaved into her straightened locks and he groaned against her lips when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The shrill ring of the phone a few feet away startled them. He took a step back and took a deep breath as she hoped down from the counter. He watched her slink off to the bathroom and shook his head. Suddenly, the idea of going to her apartment for a shower wasn't such a bad idea. Shaking his head, he answered the phone then slammed it down when he realized it was a telemarketer.

To keep himself busy while she was in the shower, Zeke put the leftovers in the fridge then filled the sink with water. He washed the dishes and stacked them in the dish rack to dry. Once that was done, he turned off the lights in the main part of the apartment and locked the front door. Then he made his way to his bedroom and fought the urge to go into bathroom and join Kelsi in the shower.

Stepping into his room, Zeke turned on the overhead light and knowing that Kelsi would come out of the bathroom dressed in her favorite striped, rainbow pajama bottoms, he changed out of his jeans and tshirt and into a pair of basketball shorts.

He was reading a cook book when she came into the room. He set the book down and watched her move around the room in her pajama pants and tight white tank top. Her naturally curly hair was down and was creating a wet spot on the back of her shirt. He loved when she left her hair curly and didn't understand why she chose to take the extra time every morning to straighten it.

"It's always better when it's wet," he said after he saw her pull her hair dryer out of her bag.

"What is?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Your hair," he replied. "I like when it's wet because that's when it's curly."

"Thank you," she smiled. "But it has a mind of it's on and it must be manhandled."

"It's not as hard to handle as Chad's hair," he stated. "Believe me. The fact that you can get a hairbrush through your curls should tell you something." On more than one occasion he had had to help Chad break a comb out of his curly hair.

"Believe me, I'm glad I don't have Chad's hair," Kelsi smiled as she ran a hairbrush through her hair to get it ready to blow dry.

"Do you have to blow dry your hair tonight?"

"Yeah, if I go to bed with it wet it'll be ten kinds of crazy in the morning."

"What if we showered in the morning? I could help you wash your hair."

"Ok, this once. But we can't make a habit of this, Mr. Baylor."

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me brush my teeth and then I'll be back."

"I have toothpaste in there," he said when he saw her grab her toothpaste out of her bag.

"You also have baking soda in there and therefore I'm afraid to use anything that is left in there," she stated. "I'll be back."

She came back to the room a few minutes later and dropped her toothbrush and toothpaste into her bag then came over to the bed. He set his book down and turned his brown eyes to look up at her. She smiled coolly then crawled over to him. She kissed his forehead, his cheek, his other cheek, the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

He lowered himself into a lying position and brought her with him so half of her body was laying on top of his while they kissed.

Suddenly, she pulled away and looked at him. "Why do you have baking soda in your medicine cabinet?" She asked.

"Chad uses it for his acne."

"He has acne?"

"Apparently… but can you wait and talk to him later about his acne?"

She giggled and brought her lips back to his. She brought her body closer to his by throwing a leg over his body and moved her lips to his neck.

Things progressed rather quickly from there as they took turns kissing and nipping at each others bodies. The temperature in the room rose steadily as their clothes came off and were tossed on the floor.

He took it to the next level after kissing down her creamy skin to her hot center. He kissed tickled the inside of her thighs with his finger tips before bringing them to her velvet folds. He slid a finger into and then another as his thumb massaged her sensitive nub.

She whimpered under his intimate caresses and arched her back as he brought her to a powerful orgasm. He continued to pay attention to her sweat-glistened body as she rode through it and kissed up to her mouth.

With their mouths connected again, he slid his hard manhood into her womanhood and cradled her in his arms as slid in and out of her. Already at the peek of arousal, she came two more times before he came deep inside her folds.

After he pulled out of her, they both got dressed in their pajamas and he handed her the remote control to his small TV on his dresser. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into him and they watched NickNite until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore.


	46. Prom Night Chaylor Rated T

**Note: I'm not taking requests anymore  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Becca (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** T  
**Quote:** "Can I have this dance?"  
**Setting/Event:** Senior prom  
**Random Stuff:  
**- tux jacket  
- painful shoes

I really like this story :-D I'm sure you all know by now I'm a big Chaylor fan (though Chadpay and even Chelsi are becoming favs, too) and I decided to write this one after me and some friends were talking about how bummed we were that we didn't get to see the real East High prom because of Troyella... So here's what I think happened when Chaylor (and the others) went to prom!! Oh and be sure to check out the link on my profile page to check out the girls dresses... I love Taylor's dress and Kelsi's and Sharpay's is way out there hahahaha

BTW the story opens with the scene from the movie where Chad asks Taylor to prom...I couldn't write this story without including this section

P.S. I'm working on 2 Valentine's Day fics and hopefully I'll have them finished and posted by the end of the week!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prom Night**

_Chad Danforth walked down the cafeteria steps with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and one mission in mind: ask Taylor McKessie to the senior prom. He was so nervous about asking her to the senior prom that his stomach was churning, his palms were sweaty and his mouth was feeling dry._

"_I can't do this," he stated as he froze on the stairs._

"_Hey, hey," his best friend Troy Bolton said, grabbing his arm. "No. We're doing this now." He gave Chad a push and he started down the stairs again._

_Silently they walked over to the table in the middle of the nosy cafeteria where Taylor, Chad's sort-of kind-of girlfriend, sat with Troy's girlfriend Gabriella Montez and two of her other best friends Kelsi Neilsen and Martha Cox._

_The girls were giggling when they first got to the table, but as soon as Taylor saw Chad she turned and looked away. He couldn't blame her, he had missed her hints about asking her to prom. Then again, he had asked early today and been shot down._

"_So, uh… hey," he said, trying to get her attention. "I was kind of wondering if you'd maybe go with me…"_

"_Oh hey Chad," Taylor said, pretending as if she just realized he was there. "They have tuna surprise on the menu. It's good…" she turned away from him again and muttered, "_Really_ good."_

"_Dude," Chad sighed as he looked at Troy for help._

_His best friend just shrugged._

_Chad took a deep breath and tried again. "Taylor, hey… um…I'm asking you to prom."_

_She turned to look at him again and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I can't hear you because it's so loud in here." To make her point, she turned to her friend Kelsi and asked, "Did you hear something?"_

_Kelsi shook her head and Martha said, "Neither did I."_

_Chad stared at the back of Taylor's head for a second before looking at Troy for help._

"_Okay," Troy said. "Excuse me…" He turned to look at the people at the tables around them. "Excuse me everybody." His voice rose a little louder but it didn't help. "Ahh.. YOOOO!" He shouted._

_The chatter in the cafeteria ceased and Chad gulped and let out a slow "oh my.." as every eye turned to look at Troy._

"_My friend has something to say," Troy said and looked at Chad._

_Chad gulped again as everybody looked at him. His heart was racing and it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He looked at Taylor and saw her looking back at him expectantly. He had two choices: run off and risk losing Taylor or suck it up and ask her to prom in front of the whole school._

_When she shrugged one shoulder and started to turn away, Chad knew what he had to do. He glanced at the table behind him and felt his legs move towards it. He felt every eye in the room on him as he climbed on top of the table. Then he looked at her and saw her staring back at him._

"_Taylor McKessie," he said her name loudly. "Will you _please_ be my date to the senior prom?"_

_His heart pounded quickly as she and her friends leaned into a little huddle to talk about it. Then she slid out of her seat and a big grin broke out on her face. "I'd be honored."_

_The witnesses of the exchange cheered as Chad jumped off the table, gave Taylor the flowers and gave her a hug._

Chad was a ball of nerves as he made his way to Taylor's front door on prom night. He had thought asking her to prom was going to be the hard part, but that had been a breeze compared to what he had had to do after to make prom perfect, perfect in his older sister's sense of the word mind you.

Thankfully, though, Taylor had made the picking out a tux part easy for him by picking out the tux so all he had to do was get measured, but he had done the rest: made reservations for dinner, got her a corsage and got his car cleaned.

Now it was time, he was standing on her doorstep trying to work up the nerve to knock.

Even though Troy wasn't with him, he could hear his best friend saying, "Relax man. It's just Taylor, you've gone out with her before."

"It's just Taylor," Chad repeated aloud. "Just Taylor." He took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

The front door swung open a couple seconds later and he found himself staring at Taylor. Her silk halter dress was a deep purple, which matched the color of his tux vest perfectly, and fell all the way to the floor. The bust was well defined and there was a sparkly brooch on it.

"Hey Chad," she smiled as she stepped back and let him into the house. "You look great."

"You… you, too," he stuttered then took a step inside.

"Thanks," she giggled. "Come on, my mom wants to take some pictures of us."

He nodded and followed Taylor into the living room where her mom, dad and older sister were waiting. He allowed her mom and sister to pose him how ever they wanted to and smiled every time they told him to.

It wasn't until he and Taylor were alone in his car on their way to the restaurant that she asked, "Where's Troy? Is he meeting us at the restaurant?"

Chad shook his head.

"He's still going to prom, right?" Taylor asked. She took his silence as a negative answer. "Chad, what aren't you telling me?"

"I promised Troy I wouldn't tell you," Chad stated.

"Wouldn't tell me what?" Taylor asked. "Chad, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," Chad insisted.

"Then take me home," Taylor said, crossing her arms.

"What? You don't mean that," Chad said, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"I do mean it, Chad," Taylor stated. "Now tell me what's going on."

Chad sighed and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. "Troy isn't going to prom because he's driving to see Gabriella," he said.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, having only heard his muffled response. "Did you just say that Troy is driving to see Gabriella?" Sitting back, Chad nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Because Troy told me not to," Chad stated. "You saw how heartbroken he's been over her breaking up with him and he was afraid if you found out that you'd call her and warn her."

"I have half a mind to now," Taylor informed him. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Troy's going to kill me," Chad groaned.

"I'm turning my phone off," Taylor said as she dropped the phone back in her purse.

"You're not going to call her?"

"Of course not, I think it's romantic that Troy is driving out to see her instead of going to prom." She glanced at her nails. "It's more romantic than anything you've done for me."

"I asked you to prom in front of the whole school, if that's not romantic then I don't know what is."

"Alright, I'll give you a five on the romantic scale, ten being the highest, of course, but I think you can do better than that."

Chad grumbled as he pulled back onto the street and drove them to the little Italian restaurant that his sister worked at, which was the only reason they could even think about eating there.

"Chad, are you sure we're at the right place?" Taylor gapped as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Chad, we don't have to eat here. It's really expensive."

"You told me you love Italian food," he stated. "Plus, my sister works here and she said she'd hook us up with a big plate of spaghetti and breadsticks for next to nothing."

"Just like Lady and the Tramp." She couldn't help but smile because Chad knew that was her favorite movie.

"Exactly." He parked the car then climbed out and helped her out. "So wait, does this make me the Tramp?"

"Well you're certainly not Lady," Taylor grinned as she looped her arm through his. "But on the bright side, your romance level is at a seven now."

After they ate their dinner, Chad led her back out to the car and he drove them to the place where the prom was being held. He dropped her off at the front door then parked his car. When he got back to the doors she was standing with Kelsi, Martha and their dates Ryan Evans and one of Chad's closest friends Jason Cross.

"Hey," Chad greeted. He gave Jason a high five then shook hands with Ryan. "Where's Zeke?"

"Sitting in the limo with Sharpay," Kelsi shook her head. "She wants to make a _grand_ entrance after the prom starts."

"Typical Sharpay," Martha stated. "Taylor, I love your dress."

"Thanks, yours is great, too," Taylor said. Martha's dress was black and accented her shapely figure. "Yours is great, too, Kelsi." Kelsi's dress was mostly white with a few scattered polka dots on it.

"Thanks," Kelsi grinned. "But can we go inside. I'm kinda cold."

"Me, too," Martha agreed.

"You want my jacket?" Chad asked Taylor.

"No, I'm good right now, but let's go inside," Taylor smiled.

They went into the building and showed their tickets to the people inside then went into the ballroom that was decorated for the City Night Life themed prom. They got in line to get their picture taken in front of the city lights backdrop.

After they got their picture taken they found a table for them all to sit at and the girls dropped off their purses and shawls and the guys shrugged out of their suit coats.

"Do you want to dance?" Chad asked Taylor.

"I'd love to," Taylor smiled.

He led her out to the dance floor as a fast song came on.

"I thought you couldn't dance," Taylor teased as they fell in beat with the song.

"I never said I couldn't, I just said I _don't_," Chad grinned. "Plus I've been practicing."

"I can tell," Taylor said.

"Taylor, I want -" Chad was cut off by the lights going out and a spotlight suddenly on the entrance to the room. "Sharpay's here."

Taylor rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement when Chad's friend Zeke Baylor came into the ballroom looking uncomfortable in a black suit with pink accents. "Poor Zeke," she whispered to Chad.

"Better him than me," Chad replied as Sharpay Evans made her grand entrance in a dress that could only be worn by her. The top of the dress was zebra print with a thick pink belt separating it from the long black skirt with a high slight and train covered in pink and silver sequins that sparkled under the intense of the spotlight. "Ow, I think I'm being blinded."

Taylor giggled and moved closer to Chad's body as a slow song came on. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him when she felt him take her hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

They danced to a couple more songs before they headed back to their table. She sat down and he went to get them something to drink. While he was gone, Taylor slipped off her shoes and breathed deeply.

"Let me guess, your shoes are uncomfortable, too?" Kelsi asked as she and Ryan arrived at the table. Taylor could only nod. "I think Martha had the right idea with wearing flip flops."

"No doubt," Taylor laughed as Chad set a glass of punch in front of her. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Uh oh," Taylor muttered and pointed to where Sharpay was quickly making her way to them.

"Where's Troy?!" Sharpay demanded.

"He's not here," Chad told her.

"What?!" Sharpay exclaimed. "What do you mean he's not here?!"

"He's not here, he's not coming tonight," Taylor stated. "Why, what did you think he meant?"

"Troy is supposed to be here," Sharpay ignored Taylor's comment. "He's going to be Prom King. We can't have a prom without our King."

"You'll have to," Chad shrugged. "He isn't here. He left for the weekend."

"UGH!" Sharpay exclaimed before she stormed off, leaving the others to chuckle.

"You ready to dance some more?" Chad asked Taylor once he was finished with his glass of punch.

"Actually, do you mind if we sit here for awhile?" Taylor asked. "My feet really hurt from my stupid shoes."

"I'd rub them for you," Chad told her.

"What?"

"I'll massage them," Chad repeated. "Get the blood circulating again."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright."

She smiled as she turned in her chair and placed her legs in his lap. She smiled at his hands kneaded her aching feet. He had magical hands, she decided as she closed her eyes. Her relaxing moment was cut short when the music stopped and Ms. Darbus took the microphone.

"Alright, it's time for the crowning of the King and Queen," Ms. Darbus announced. "All nominees please make your way to the stage."

"Come with me," Chad said after Taylor dropped her feet on the ground.

"I don't want to put my shoes back on," she said.

"Forget the shoes, just come with me," he begged.

"Alright," she nodded. He helped her up then they walked towards the stage. They parted ways at the dance floor and she found a couple friends and stood by them while he went onto the stage.

"Alright, your Prom King was Troy Bolton, but since Troy isn't here tonight your Prom King is…" Ms. Darbus opened a white envelope. "Chad Danforth."

Taylor screamed out a "woohoo!" and clapped while Ms. Darbus place the crown on Chad's head.

"And your Prom Queen is…Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay smiled proudly as Ms. Darbus put the tiara on her head.

"Alright, you two, grab your dance partner of choice," Ms. Darbus instructed before she put the microphone down and left the stage.

Chad searched for Taylor in the crowd and smiled when his eyes landed on her. He made his way to her and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored," she smiled.

He led her to the center of the dance floor where Zeke and Sharpay were already dancing and took her into his arms. They swayed to the first slow song then stayed on the dance floor as another slow song came on and the rest of the students came onto the dance floor.

When a fast song came on, Taylor and Chad left the dance floor and went to get something to drink.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her.

"I'm with you so having fun is a given," she answered with a cheesy grin. "Why aren't you?"

"I'm having more fun than I thought I would," he grinned. "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Well it's not perfect because Troy and Gabriella aren't here," Taylor stated. "But other than that tonight has been perfect."

Chad smiled then leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was brief, but anything more wouldn't be appropriate for a school function.

It wasn't until he walked her up to her doorstep a few minutes before midnight with her wearing his tux jacket and him holding her shoes that he got to give her the kiss he had been waiting to give her for hours.

It started slowly, just his lips pressed against hers, but when he felt her nibble on the bottom of his lip, he tossed her shoes onto the porch and pulled her body close to his. It was the sudden flood of light that broke their mini-make out session.

"Good night, Chad," Taylor smiled as she took off his jacket.

"Good night, Tay," he said. He kissed her lips once more then watched as she went into the house.


	47. A CCG Valentine's Day Ryella Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **naughtycate at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Ryan & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "I've been waiting all day to see what you had on under this dress."  
**Setting/Event:** Ryan and Gabriella's wedding (and the wedding night, duh. :) )  
**Random Stuff:  
**- a rogue champagne cork  
- "At Last" by Etta James

Yes you did read that correctly, I've opened requests again...and yes, I think I'm out of my mind too! haha I decided that if I was going to try and write 70 stories what was keeping me from writing 100? So 100 is now my new goal...and I have ideas for 5 of those extra 30 so now you guys can request stories and I'll pick the requests I like the best. If you want the story to be a sequel to something let me know...if I already have the sequel to that story planned maybe I'll combine your idea with mine :-D

So anyway, this story is the 4th story in the Cattle Creek Gang Series and since I'm too lazy to put that all in the chapter thing from now on there they will just be called "CCG".... I was planning on these story being the last for these characters and that's why there is a scene for each of the couples, but now that I'm writing a couple more stories about them I could have deleted Troy and Taylor and Chad and Sharpay's scene...but I _really_ love the Chadpay scene and I couldn't get rid of it and you'll see why once you read it!!

This story is the first of two Valentine's Day themed stories I have for you and I'll be posting the other one on Valentine's Day. Enjoy and I can't wait to see what you guys come up with and what you have to say about this short!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Cattle Creek Gang Valentine's Day**

They were the unlikeliest group of friends-everyone thought so. Early on in their public school careers they were labeled by their peers: 2 jocks, 2 nerds and 2 drama freaks. But for the six kids who were born and raised on a Albuquerque, New Mexico cul-de-sac called Cattle Creek Loop (which led to them being referred to as the Cattle Creek Gang), there were no cliques that separated them, they were just best friends.

Between 1988 and 1989, Cattle Creek Loop welcomed five families into its homes all of them in different places in their lives, some were newly weds others and others had been married for several years. There must have been something in the water, or so the saying goes, because all five families became pregnant about the same time and all had their babies during the summer of 1990.

Charlie and Yolanda Danforth were the first couple to welcome their baby on June 5. It was a little boy with a head full of hair and they named him Chad Daniel, after his mom's grandfather. Six years later, Chad would be followed by younger brother Christopher Scott.

Jose and Miranda Montez were the next couple to welcome a baby a couple weeks later on June 21st. It was a little girl and they christened her Gabriella Marie.

With July came Vance and Darby Evans' double blessing on the 15th. They named their baby boy, the oldest of the two twins, Ryan Benjamin and their baby girl Sharpay Danielle.

On August 1st, Griffen and Sheryl McKessie welcome their second daughter Taylor Renee to the family. She joined older siblings Logan (4) and Madelyn Rose (2).

The last of the six 1990 babies was born to Jack and Lucy Bolton on August 12. Having decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, they didn't know until the baby was born that he was a boy and they named him Troy Walker.

From the very beginning of their existence the Cattle Creek Gang did everything together. When they were little it was play dates, birthday parties, potty training, preschool, field trips, sports, learning to ride bikes and learning to swim. And as they got older it started to include school dances, learning to drive, going to prom, graduating, everything that normal kids do with their friends.

Ryan and Gabriella's New Years Eve engagement hadn't come as a surprise to anybody on Cattle Creek Loop. It was almost as if after Troy and Taylor married and Chad and Sharpay married everybody figured that someday Ryan and Gabriella would settle down together. It had just taken longer than everybody had thought.

For so long, Ryan had watched Troy and Chad dote on Taylor and Sharpay, respectively, and wished that he could do the same for Gabriella, but since he wasn't anything more than just her friend, he couldn't. But now that she was his and the ring on her finger proved it, he didn't want to wait very long before making her his wife.

After returning home from the Rose Bowl party at the Bolton's house on New Years Day, Ryan and Gabriella collapsed on the couch, with her head in his lap.

"I'm going to kill my mother by the time this is all said and done," she stated. "And your mother, too." Ryan just smiled. "I'm serious, Ryan, they kept asking me all these questions about what I was thinking about the wedding. It was like they expected me to know every single detail of the wedding even though we've only been engaged for 16 hours, five of which we were a bit preoccupied and then another eight sleeping. I'm ready to go crazy."

"They're just trying to help," Ryan shrugged as he smiled down at her. "I think they were all spoiled with the fact that Taylor had a pretty good idea of what she wanted and Sharpay had a very detailed plan of what she wanted."

"And now I'm a pain in their asses because I don't know what I want."

"Exactly."

"You weren't supposed to agree with me."

Ryan smiled.

"So, what do you think we should do for the wedding?"

"I don't know."

"Ryan, come on. Help me here. I'm supposed to give them a full report in five days."

"Alright, well I guess I want something small. I don't see any reason to have over 200 guests like Sharpay and Chad."

"I agree, standing in front of that many people makes me nervous."

"And I want it to be somewhere that means a lot to us. I'm not knocking the fact that Sharpay and Chad and Taylor and Troy had their weddings in churches, but that's because Chad and Taylor are sort of religious, where we really aren't."

"I'm Catholic."

"Not a practicing one."

"True."

"And I want to get married sooner than later."

"How soon is sooner?"

"Valentine's Day."

"But that's like a whole year away."

"I'm talking about this Valentine's Day."

Gabriella sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Ryan, Valentine's Day is in _six weeks_. We can't plan a wedding that quickly."

"Sure we can. Our moms have lots of practice with weddings and so do our friends."

"Ryan, it doesn't matter how much practice they have. There is no way we can get a place for the wedding that has a spot open on Valentine's Day let alone in six weeks. Taylor and Sharpay had to put their names on waiting lists six _months_ in advance."

"So we'll get some place that we don't have to book."

"Like where? The park?"

"No, the only park that's special to us is in New York City."

"Then where, Ryan? Where are we going to get married? The only place that we could get married and not have to book it would be Cattle Creek Loop."

A look of brilliance crossed Ryan's face and Gabriella knew instantly what he was thinking.

"No, Ryan. We are not getting married on Cattle Creek Loop."

"Why not? It's perfectly, Gabriella."

"It's a street!"

"So? It's _our_ street. We have tons of memories there, Gabriella." Ryan got off the couch and started to pace the living room as he brainstormed. "We could invite everyone on the street and a few other family members and maybe a few co-workers. And we could set up an arch in the middle of the street and set out chairs. Then go to my parents' house or your parents' house for the reception."

"Ryan, this is crazy. Even with that, we still have to order a cake, find a photographer, find somebody who'd be willing to marry us on Valentine's Day, find flowers, I have to pick out a dress. I mean, there is a lot of stuff that goes into the planning of a wedding."

"Chad's mom is a photographer, she takes pictures at weddings all the time. I'm sure she'd give us a discount, I mean not only has she known us our entire lives, she's also my brother-in-law's mom, I'll get a family discount."

"And cake and the flowers?"

"Taylor's sister-in-law's family owns the florist on 12th street. If we asked Taylor, she might be able to get us a good deal on the flowers."

"And the cake?"

"Zeke Baylor, who used to play basketball with Troy and Chad in high school, opened a bakery last fall, I'm sure he would make something for us. And Taylor's dad is a judge and as a Justice of Peace, he can marry us."

"You're assuming that all these people will want to help us."

"Why are you being so negative about this? You asked for my input."

"Because Ryan, this isn't a reasonable goal."

"Yes it is. In fact, I'm willing to make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"All you have to do is find your dress and I will sit down with our mothers and tell them our plans and then I'll get them to help me plan the wedding."

"You'd go see our moms by yourself? Ryan, they'll smack you a new one for even suggesting getting married in three months."

"They wouldn't if you came with me and we showed them a united front."

Gabriella sighed.

"Please, baby. I've been in love with you for years and I just want to be your husband."

Gabriella looked at him then shook her head. "Fine, we can get married on Valentine's Day."

"Yes!"

"And I'll go with you to talk to our mothers, but I suggest you make some phone calls and find out if everything you assumed can actually happen before you do so."

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." He pulled her off the couch and kissed her. "Soon-to-be Gabriella, uh, what are you going to call yourself?"

"Gabriella Evans." She smiled.

"Really? You're not going to be like Taylor or Sharpay and keep your last name or hyphen our last names?"

"Really. I want to be Gabriella Evans so everybody knows that I'm married to you."

Ryan grinned and wrapped his arms around his fiancée and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You ready to do this?" Gabriella asked a couple days later as she and Ryan sat in his car in front of her parents' house.

"No," he stated. "They're going to eat us alive when they find out what we've done."

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Gabriella said. "We've done the hard work. We got a florist, a photographer, a cake and Taylor's dad agreed to marry us."

"Yeah, but you weren't on the phone with him when he laughed and wished me 'good luck' on telling our moms we wanted to get married in six weeks," Ryan replied. "And Chad's mom didn't say anything about it, but I know she was thinking along those same lines."

"We can do this, Ryan," Gabriella squeezed his hand. "Now come on, they're waiting for us."

After climbing out of the car, Ryan took a deep breath then joined Gabriella at the front of the car and took her hand as they walked up to the front door. They let themselves in and found their moms sitting at the dinning room table looking through wedding magazines and binders Ryan vaguely remembered seeing while Sharpay and her mom were working on her wedding.

"There they are!" Gabriella's mom exclaimed taking notice of Ryan and Gabriella. "Sit, sit."

"Jose, Vance, come in here, the kids are here," Sharpay's mom called into the other room. "We have a lot to talk about. We know you two don't have any plans yet so we took the liberty to start planning the wedding for you."

"Actually, we do have plans," Ryan said, glancing at Gabriella as their dads came into the room, seeming none too thrilled about sitting in on this meeting. "We want to get married on Valentine's Day."

"Oh that's a lovely idea," Gabriella's mom said. "I've always loved winter weddings."

"Me, too, and with a year to plan, we can hold the wedding just about anywhere," Ryan's mom stated.

"We're not getting married in a year," Gabriella said. "We want to get married _this_ Valentine's Day."

Their moms froze what they were doing and looked up at them and their dads leaned in, interested to see what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say you wanted to get married _this_ Valentine's Day as in six weeks from now?" Gabriella's mom asked her voice low.

"We did," Ryan nodded. "And we know what you guys are going to say, but -"

"But you're going to do it anyway?" His mom finished. "Ryan, you saw how much work your sister's wedding was to plan and the fact that we were able to reserve the church for the day that we did happened by pure luck. There is no way we'll be able to reserve anything for you guys."

"We don't have to reserve anything," Ryan stated. "We want to get married here on Cattle Creek Drive."

"Where? In a backyard?" His mom asked.

"On the street," Gabriella said. "We want to get married some place that holds a lot of meaning to us and there's no place better than here, where we grew up."

"Jose, say something," Gabriella's mom said to her husband. "Our daughter wants to get married on the street!"

"I think it sounds like a great idea," her dad stated. "It's their wedding, Miranda. And you were complaining the other day that Gabriella didn't know what she wanted to do for her wedding and it sounds like they've figured it out." He turned to Gabriella and Ryan. "Have you guys thought about where you'll have the reception?"

"We thought we could do it here or at my parents' house," Ryan said. "We can do the rehearsal dinner at one house and the reception at the other. And we've already talked to Chad's mom about taking photos for us at the wedding and Taylor's dad is going to officiate for us."

"What about flowers and the cake?" Gabriella's dad asked, while Ryan's dad sat silently as if only there to please his wife.

"Taylor gave me her sister-in-law's phone number and she'll do the flowers for Gabriella's bouquet at a reduced price and Zeke, Chad and Troy's friend, agreed to make us a cake and he said he could even cater the wedding for us if we wanted," Ryan explained.

"Sounds like these two have thought everything through," Vance said standing up. "Come on, Jose, we might be able to catch the last few minutes of the game."

It wasn't until the two men were in the hall that Ryan heard Jose ask, "Are you coming, Ryan?"

Ryan glanced at Gabriella for a second to see if it was ok with her if he left the room and she nodded. So he kissed her cheek then left the room.

"So you two have figured everything out and you don't need us," her mom said, glancing forlornly at the wedding magazine in front of her.

"That's not true, mom, I still need help finding a dress," Gabriella stated. "And Ryan needs a tux."

"Don't forget bridesmaids dresses," Ryan's mom said. "You'll need to find those, too. Which may be kind of hard since Taylor gets bigger every time I turn around."

"Bridesmaids?" Gabriella said. "We weren't planning on having any attendants."

"But you have to," her mom said. "They're the witnesses."

"Oh," Gabriella sighed. How was she supposed to choose between Taylor and Sharpay to be her matron of honor? She had understood why Taylor had chosen Sharpay to be her maid of honor because Sharpay had been in Albuquerque and able to pitch a hand in the wedding planning and the Sharpay had chosen Taylor because Taylor knew what she was doing and because Chad had chosen Troy to be his bestman. But the decision wasn't going to be that simple for Gabriella to make. Taylor knew some of the details about Gabriella and Ryan's relationship, things she couldn't share with Sharpay without feeling uncomfortable, but Sharpay was Ryan's sister. She wished somebody else could make the decision for her.

The next day, Taylor did exactly that when they were sitting in her and Troy's living room after dinner. She and Troy were sitting on the couch, Chad and Sharpay were sharing the recliner and Ryan and Gabriella were sitting on the loveseat. Their friends had been way more supportive than their mothers when it came to the news they were getting married in six weeks.

"That's what I wish we had done," Sharpay stated. "My mom drove me up the freaking wall with all the planning."

"Mine, too," Taylor nodded. "Heaven forbade I ever marry again, I'm eloping."

"And getting married it a pretty good idea," Chad stated. "Kill two birds with one stone, one present for two important days."

"Yeah, but that just means the present has to be that much better," Sharpay countered. "Diamond earrings, two dozen roses, you catch my drift." Chad just grinned. "Have you guys decided on your wedding party?"

"We're still talking about it," Gabriella said, shooting an uneasy glance at Ryan.

"Well count me out," Taylor said. "I'll be nearly at the half way mark by then and my feet already hurt. There's no way I can stand through a ceremony."

"And if Tay's out, then I'm gonna take myself out, too," Troy stated. "Besides, I think it would be special for you guys if Chad and Sharpay were your bestman and your matron of honor. The four of you are stuck together for the rest of your lives while Taylor and I can freely disappear from your lives whenever we want."

"But we won't," Taylor quickly added as she pinched Troy's thigh. "But I agree with my _not even close to being funny_ husband. You four are family, besides, Sharpay will have more time to help you over the next six weeks than I will."

"Alright, but I still want your input on things, Tay," Gabriella said. "Otherwise my soon-to-be sister-in-law will try and convince me that my wedding colors should be pink like hers."

"Or that Amos and Boi should be our ring barer and flower girl," Ryan added.

"Hey, don't knock my wedding," Sharpay pouted. "It was perfect and my babies looked adorable, didn't they, Chad?"

Chad could hear Ryan and Troy snickering, they knew that he hadn't been thrilled with Sharpay dressing up the dogs, but he hadn't told Sharpay that. So thinking quickly he said, "I didn't notice, I was too busy looking at you."

His answer put a big, lovey, dovey smile on her face and she rewarded him with a kiss as Taylor and Gabriella awed and Ryan and Troy rolled their eyes.

As Valentine's Day neared, the wedding plans were finalized and Gabriella and Sharpay had their final fittings for their dresses. The bouquets would be made the night before and delivered to the wedding by Taylor's sister-in-law and Zeke and his team would have the cake to the house before the ceremony and finalize the buffet dinner during the ceremony.

The night before the wedding was the rehearsal dinner, held at Gabriella's parents' house. Taylor's dad, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad ran through what would happen at the wedding while their families watched on and Chad's mom made a rough plan of where she would be to take certain pictures. Then they headed into the house where Gabriella's grandma had cooked them up a Mexican style feast.

It was a little after nine in the evening when Sharpay came over to where Chad was talking to Taylor's dad and tugged on his arm, signaling that it was time to go. Being the matron of honor and the bestman meant they had to help out with the wedding and Ryan and Gabriella all day tomorrow, then being part of the family, they were part of the clean up crew as well, which meant they wouldn't have time to celebrate Valentine's Day on the actual day.

They said goodbye to everyone then headed back to their house. Once they got there, Chad went into his office to get his present for Sharpay while she went into the bathroom to take off her makeup and go through her nightly routine.

While he waited for her to finish getting ready for bed, Chad changed out of his nice clothes and hung them up, leaving himself only in a pair of boxers. Hearing the bathroom door open, he turned and a smile crept on his face when he saw Sharpay striking a pose in a sexy, white, silky looking number covered in hearts. She strutted over to him, twirling once to show him that the matching panties were of the barely there variety and as she got closer, he noticed that all that was holding her top close was bow by her breasts.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Danforth," she grinned, leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me indeed," Chad nodded. "I mean, to you, too."

Sharpay giggled and took a step back. "You like it?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good, it's part of your present."

"Only part as in there's more?"

"Uh huh, but first let's see what you got me."

Chad shook his head and grabbed the envelope off his dresser.

"Please tell me you got me something more romantic than just a card, Chad," Sharpay sighed.

"Just open it."

Sharpay slid her finger under the sealed flap and peered into the envelope. Her face brightened at the sight of a gift certificate for a full day of pampering for herself, Gabriella and Taylor. "Chad, it's perfect!"

"I know," he grinned. "I figured you guys would like to relax after all this wedding stuff."

"You're a very bright man, Chad Danforth," she stated. "I under estimate you."

"Obviously, now what did you get me?"

"Well, I'll start by saying, most of your present is for me, but there's something I got just for us. For tonight." She opened her closet door and pulled out a basket.

Chad untied the ribbon that held up the cellophane wrap around the basket and took the items out one by one reading the names on their boxes. "Chocolate lips. Rose bath petals. Chocolate shower bar. Chocolate tattoo set, with chocolate body frosting, a paintbrush and stencils."

"The chocolate tattoo set is for us tonight," Sharpay grinned.

"But what if I wanted to take a rose petal bath and use the chocolate shower bar?"

"Those are mine," Sharpay grinned. "Now, open the tattoo set and read the instructions. I'm the canvas tonight, Mr. Danforth, and you are going to paint me up then clean me up."

"Yes ma'am," Chad grinned.

After opening the body frosting and dipping the paint brush into it, Chad seemed hesitant, not sure where to start.

"How about a heart?" Sharpay suggested.

He drew a heart around her belly button then painted two sloppy looking flowers off to each side. Then it seemed as if his creativity sparked and he pulled the two strings that kept her top tied together and freed her breasts. He then drew a spiral on each breast, the fine bristle of the brush making her squirm as they brushed her nipples.

Her eyes closed as he continued to paint designs all over her body. It wasn't until she saw a flash that she opened her eyes and saw him standing above her with a camera in hand.

"Chad!" She exclaimed and attempted to cover her body with her hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a picture of my art," he shrugged.

"No way."

"Come on, Shar. Nobody else will ever see them, please?"

"You can take one more, but I swear to God, Chad, if anybody sees these pictures I will kill you."

"Yes ma'am." Chad snapped one more picture then put the camera away. He climbed back onto the bed and licked his lips. "Time for the fun part."

Sharpay's eyes fluttered closed as he licked and sucked very chocolate smudge of her body, taking extra long when he got to her breasts. Then he lowered his mouth to hers and let her taste the sweet chocolate.

"You ready for your chocolate?" He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She nodded, feeling his hard manhood pressing against her thighs. He pulled his boxers off then pulled her panties down her legs as she slid her top off. Then he pushed into her and slid in and out of her until they both came.

Pulling out of her, he slid off her part way and laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Shar."

"I love you, too."

At a few minutes past six in the morning, Taylor McKessie pulled herself from the comfort of her and Troy's bed.

"Where are you going?" Her husband asked sleepily.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back," she told him. She slowly walked into the bathroom and after doing her business decided now was as good a time as any to celebrate Valentine's Day with Troy. Quietly, she left the bathroom and pulled her favorite blue, satin nighty out of her underwear drawer. She slipped back into the bathroom and changed into the silky number, noticing immediately how snuggly the usually loose number felt on her swelling body. It would definitely be the last time she'd wear it for awhile, if ever again. She threw the t-shirt and panties she had been wearing into the laundry basket then walked out to the bedroom.

She slipped back into bed and scooted over so she was lying right behind Troy. She ran her hand down his bare chest and tickled the hairs just below his navel.

"Mmm, Tay, that feels good," Troy said, sleepily.

Taylor grinned to herself and wondered if he was actually awake or if he thought he was dreaming. Wanting to see, she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers and took a hold of his manhood.

The very real feeling of her touching his manhood woke Troy up from what he thought was a dream.

"Morning, Valentine," Taylor whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek.

"Morning." Troy rolled onto his back with her hand still working his hardening manhood. "When did you change?"

"A few minutes ago," she smiled. "It's a lot smaller than it used to be."

"I like it better this way," Troy grinned coyly. The empire waist of the navy blue satin nighty with cream colored lace trim allowed her to show off her ample cleavage. "A lot better."

"I never took you for a breast man."

"I'm a Taylor McKessie man," Troy stated. "If you got, I _love_ it. Booty, boobies, brains, beauty, you're perfect."

"So my brains and beauty come _after_ my booty and boobies?"

"Most of the time no, but when you got your hand down my pants and your boobies begging me to free them from that nighty, then yes."

Taylor shook her head and pulled her hand out of his shorts, letting the elastic material snap against his skin. She pushed back her hair and sat up in bed.

"I didn't mean that in an offensive way," Troy said, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard.

"Who said I was offended?" Taylor asked as she pulled her hair back with a hairtie she found on her bedside table.

"The part of my skin that is now red."

"Well, then let me make it feel better." She pushed aside the blankets, pulled back his boxers and kissed the sensitive skin. "Better?"

"A little," Troy grinned. "Now come here."

Taylor smiled and slid into his lap, facing him.

"Close your eyes."

Taylor looked at him for a second then closed her eyes. She heard him open a box and nearly jumped when she felt a piece of cold metal touch her steamy skin.

"Alright open your eyes."

Taylor opened her eyes and looked down and smiled when she saw a heart-shaped journey diamond necklace with her and Troy's names engraved on it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She leaned into him and kissed his lips.

As they kissed, he could feel the heat radiating from her pantyless mound and his manhood twitched in anticipation. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her. As if she could read his mind, she leaned forward on her knees and he shimmed out of his boxer shorts then helped her pull the tight nighty over her head, revealing her rounded belly and full breasts to his hungry eyes.

"Yeah, I'm definitely a Taylor McKessie man."

Taylor laughed. "Guess that makes me a Troy Bolton woman?"

"Damn straight."

Troy sat up straighter and guided himself into her sex as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Neither was in a hurry to get off, so they moved slowly together, kissing, nipping and whispering against each others skin and mouth. It was Taylor that came first and her walls clamping down around his member was what finally did Troy in as well.

Taylor gave him a kiss before climbing off of him then headed to the bathroom, knowing full well that he would get dressed and go for his morning jog. Just as she had predicted, Troy climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and put on his shoes. Then he went to the living room to get his iPod and frozen when he saw the Valentine's Day card sitting on top of a present wrapped in red paper. He read the card that wished him a Happy Valentine's Day then opened the present, revealing the wireless headphones he had been wanting.

Then instead of heading out the door, Troy pulled off every layer of clothing he had put on and headed to the bathroom where he could hear Taylor showering. He climbed into the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen belly while the hot water rained down on them.

By the time they were dressed in their wedding attire and ready to go it was well after ten o'clock and they had to hurry over to Cattle Creek Loop to help setup. Or rather, Troy had to help set up while Taylor did little tasks that wouldn't require heavy lifting.

Things worked like clockwork as they setup for the wedding, the only snag coming when the flowers that were delivered for the cake were the wrong ones and Taylor's sister-in-law had to rush back to her family's shop and get flowers for Zeke to put on the cake.

With an hour before the ceremony, Taylor went upstairs to sit with Gabriella and Sharpay as they got ready. She couldn't believe how calm Gabriella was with just a short time before her nuptials.

It wasn't until Gabriella was standing with her dad in the entry way of her house that she started to get nervous. Sharpay had already headed out and was almost half way down the isle in her dark pink dress with black accents.

"I can't do this, dad," Gabriella said.

"Yes you can, Bella," her dad said. "If I wasn't a hundred percent sure that Ryan is the guy for you, I would take you away myself, but Ryan loves you and you love him. I would never forgive myself if I let you run away from this and you would never forgive yourself either."

"Thanks, daddy," Gabriella smiled and hugged her dad.

"Alright you ready to get married?"

Gabriella nodded and let her father lead her out of the house, past the guests and to Ryan with her tea length, strapless white dress moving as she walked. Her father kissed her cheek then put her hand in Ryan's before taking a seat next to her mother.

"On behalf of Ryan, Gabriella and their families, I would like to welcome you all to their special day," Taylor's dad said. "They have chosen to exchange the traditional vows and we will begin now. Ryan and Gabriella, please repeat after me."

"I, Ryan, take you, Gabriella, to be my wife."

"_I, Gabriella, take you, Ryan, to be my husband."_

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"_For better or for worse."_

"For richer, for poorer."

"_In sickness and in health."_

"To love and to cherish."

"_From this day forward."_

"Until death do us part."

Taylor's dad then led them through the exchanging of rings then with a smile on his face said, "By the power vested in me by the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. Ryan, you may kiss your bride."

Gabriella squealed as Ryan grabbed her and tilted her backwards then kissed her. Their guests were still chuckling when he helped her stand upright, her face bright red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Gabriella Evans."

Ryan looped his arm through Gabriella's and led her up the isle, stopping to greet friends and family as they walked past with Sharpay and Chad trailing behind them. They and their guests escaped the cold and went into his parents' house. A lot of the furniture in his parents' open floor plan had been removed and the formal living room was now a dance floor while the rest of the main floor was setup for people to sit and eat.

Ryan, Gabriella and their guests dined on Zeke and his crew's delicious buffet meal and then before Ryan and Gabriella cut their cake, they headed out to the dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple.

Gabriella smiled up at Ryan as Etta James' smoky voice filled the room.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

"You look beautiful," Ryan whispered to his wife.

"Thank you," she smiled.

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Ryan pulled her closer and kissed her ear. "When can we go home?"

"Soon."

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to_

_A dream that I_

_Can call my own_

_I found a thrill_

_To press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Ohh, yeah, yeah_

"How about now?"

"I'll let you know."

_You smile_

_You smile_

_Ooh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine _

_At last_

Their romantic first dance was ended with a loud exposition and everyone turned to see Chad and Sharpay standing near the kitchen, Chad was holding a bottle of champagne that was spraying out and Sharpay was laughing so hard she was red in the face.

"Sorry," Chad offered. "When I took out the cork it just went boom! and disappeared."

"You should have seen your face," Sharpay said, gasping for breath. She shrieked however when Chad turned the oozing bottle of champagne towards her. "Chad Danforth, don't you dare!"

"Sharpay. Chad. When you two are done behaving like children we can cut the cake," her mom said sternly.

"We're done," Chad said, setting the bottle of champagne on the counter. "See. All done."

"Good, why don't you two make yourselves useful and get your speeches ready," Sharpay's mom said. "Once everyone has a piece of cake and something to drink you'll give your speeches."

"Yes ma'am," Chad nodded before pushing Sharpay away from her mother.

"Ryan, Gabriella, come cut the cake," his mother instructed. "And don't get anything on Gabriella's dress like Chad did to Sharpay's, because that cost a lot of money to get out."

Ryan rolled his eyes and led Gabriella over the cake and their guests made a circle around them. Together they cut the cake then Ryan placed a piece of the white cake in Gabriella's mouth and she did the same to him then they sealed it with a kiss.

Once cake and drinks had been passed out, Chad stood up from his spot between Ryan and Sharpay and cleared his throat. "Alright, I've known both Ryan and Gabriella since they were born and since I'm older than Gabriella by 16 days and Ryan by 40, I met her 24 days before he did and -"

"Chad, honey, we don't have all night," Sharpay cut him off. "Get to the point."

"I'm getting there," he stated. "Ryan and Gabriella, you two have been two of my best friends since we were spitting up and crying at all hours of the night. We've laughed together, cried together, made fun of Ryan's crazy obsession with hats together, but most of all we've grown together. So, Gabriella, being the first in-law of the Evans family, I want to be the first to welcome you to the Evans family. You got yourself a great guy."

"Ok, my turn," Sharpay smiled, standing up. "Being as I got married back in November, I'm gonna keep this really short because I know what I was really wanting to do while I was listening to these speeches-no offense Taylor and Troy, and to be honest, it's Valentine's Day and I since my lovely husband and I get to help clean up this shindig, I wanna get this done and over with so he and I can celebrate a little too." She grinned. "So to Ryan, you got an awesome gal, and to Gabriella, I've always wanted a sister."

"And on that note, I think we're ready to leave," Ryan said, pretending to stand up.

"We can leave as soon as I'm done with this cake," Gabriella smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, they had said goodbye to their guests and were headed out to Ryan's car. They were almost to the car when Chad, Troy and Chad's younger brother jumped up from behind the car and sprayed them with silly string; each had a can in each hand.

"CHAD! TROY! CHRIS!" Their mothers and Troy and Chad's mothers-in-law screamed in horror.

"It's alright," Ryan called over his shoulder. "It's mostly on me."

"I got it all off," Gabriella said then threw the wadded up silly string towards Chad's hair. "Have fun dealing with the moms."

"Have a great time on your honeymoon and try to go out and see the sights at least once," Chad said.

"Hey, you and Sharpay would have come back pale if you weren't naturally tan and she wasn't a fake'n'baker," Gabriella stated as Ryan opened her door. "Bye."

"See ya," Ryan stated as he walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He put on his seatbelt then headed to their apartment. They climbed the stairs and after unlocking the door, he picked Gabriella up and carried her over the threshold. "I've been waiting forever to do that."

"I wouldn't have objected to you doing that before," Gabriella smiled as he lowered her feet to the ground. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Well I wanted to wait until our wedding night," Ryan stated. "But you know what I've always been waiting to do?"

"Tell me you love me?"

"Well there's that, but there is something better."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"I've been waiting _all_ _day_ to see what you had on under this dress." He ran his hand over the satin material at her waist. "Don't make me wait any longer, love."

"I have to, babe, we have a plane to catch in a few hours."

"I don't care if we miss it."

Gabriella smiled at him then said, "Alright, but let me change into -"

"No, I want to know what you have under there right now," Ryan shook his head. "Right here, right now."

Gabriella smiled and turned away from him then pulled her hair out of the way of the zipper. She closed her eyes as she felt him take hold of the zipper and felt the strapless dress become slack as he pulled down the zipper. She let out a deep breath as the dress fell to a pile at her feet, leaving her standing with her back towards him in just a white thong and her high heels.

"Damn. I wasn't expecting that."

Gabriella smiled as she felt his lips on her neck and his hands slide around her body to massage her breasts. He placed kisses all over her neck and shoulders then brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Gabriella. Let me show you how much."

He turned her around in his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, her hands set to work ridding him of his jacket, shirt and tie. Then they made their way down to his pants and undid them.

"Baby, I want you," she whispered huskily.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled. He pulled away and toed off his shoes and removed his pants and boxers. Then he turned back to her and found her standing before him naked except for her high heels. "Nice."

She smiled as he pushed her into the closest wall to them and lifted one of her legs up, allowing him to slide his hard manhood into her hot sex. Using the wall for support, they matched each other thrust for thrust and he came deep inside of her with her following shortly after.

After recovering from consummating their marriage, they grabbed their clothes and headed to their bedroom. They changed into the clothes they had left out to wear on the plane, grabbed their luggage then headed to the airport.

It wasn't until they were sitting on the red eye flight to New York City an hour and a half later that he pulled her Valentine's Day present out of his carryon bag, which prompted her to do the same.

"You open yours first," he instructed.

She tore off the wrapping paper and opened a long, black jewelry box and smiled when she saw a locket in there. She opened the locket and awed when she saw pictures of her and Ryan when they were little, one at their high school graduation, one at their college graduation and then a blank slot.

"For our wedding picture," he said.

"Thank you, Ryan," Gabriella leaned over and kissed him. "Help me put it on?"

He did and smiled at how it fell just above her breasts, man he wanted to see them again.

"Open yours now."

He blinked out of his thoughts and nodded. He tore off the wrapping paper and smiled when he saw a gold pocket watch. Engraved on the back was 'Thank you for being my husband.'

Ryan looked up at her and said, "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He leaned over and captured her lips in his for a short kiss.

"The pleasure is mutual," Gabriella winked. "And because of that, we should get some sleep now. We don't come home for a week."

"I like the way you think, Gabriella Mon- Evans."

Instead of replying, Gabriella slipped her hand into his and put her hand in the sign language form for 'I love you' and Ryan returned the gesture.


	48. Surprise Visitor Chelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Let Me Fall-Let Me Break at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Kelsi  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "I Love You. It's like we go together like oreo's and Milk. No ever thinks to mess with that combo. EVER. And they'll never mess with us cause I love you. And everyone knows it." Chad says to Kelsi.  
**Setting/Event:** Kelsi's apartment in New York (Most likely 3rd year in college); Valentines Day/ Kelsi's Birthday  
**Random Stuff:  
**- nipple flowers  
- red nail polish  
- polkadotted tablecloth

So here is the second Valentine's short I wrote... I had a lot of fun writing about Chelsi and I know for a fact that a sequel to this one will be one of the stories I'm going to write and I already have some ideas for it :-D Anyway...I hope you guys have a better day than I'm having and if you get something/have something you really love, remember us that aren't so lucky.

By the way, this short is a sequel to the Chad/Kelsi fic I posted a few weeks ago called "I Wanna Be"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Surprise Visitor**

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Go away," Kelsi Nielsen grumbled into her pillow.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"UGH!" Kelsi shouted as she threw off her blankets. She put on her glasses and looked at the clock on her beside table that read 5:45 am. Who the heck would be visiting her at 5:45 am on a Saturday?

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Who ever it is they're really annoying, she thought as she pulled on her robe. She knew she didn't look her best, but since it wasn't even 6 am, she didn't give a damn.

Leaving her room, she walked across her small apartment and looked through the peephole.

"Oh my god." The words escaped her lips when she saw her curly haired boyfriend standing on the other side of the door.

"You gonna let me in, birthday girl?" Chad Danforth's voice rang through the door.

"Uh, hold on, I, um, just a minute," she called. She turned and looked at the mirror in the hall and quickly ran her hand through her messy hair.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

She rolled her eyes and fished a tube of lip gloss out of her purse and put it on.

"Come on, Kels, let me in," Chad whined.

"Coming," she called. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror then turned and let him into the apartment then closed the door behind him.

The door was closed maybe a quarter of a second before she jumped into his arms and pressed her glossy lips against his lips. His strong arms felt like home the way they were wrapped around her.

"God, Kels, I've missed you so much," he whispered into her curls.

"I've missed you more," she stated.

"Doubt it," he replied as he set her feet back on the ground. "You live in New York City and I'm stuck at home with everything that reminds me that you're gone."

"But I'll be back," Kelsi stated as she placed her small hand on his stubbly cheek. "I'll be home this summer and then we'll only have one more year of college and after that we can do what ever we want together."

"Sounds perfect to me," he smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You have no idea how happy I am to be with you right now, Kels."

"What are you doing here, Chad?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Chad looked at her as if it was a stupid question. "Kels, today is your birthday _and_ it's Valentine's Day. Did you really think I was going to let you spend it alone?"

"But why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. So, surprise?"

"I'm surprised and a little sleep deprived."

"Well it's your birthday so we'll do whatever you want, even if it's just sleeping."

"But you came all this way and I -"

"Kels, I came to spend time with you, so if part of that time is spent holding you while we both get some sleep, then I'm all for it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Kelsi smiled, took his hand and led him to her bedroom. While he stripped down to his boxers, she pulled off her robe and climbed back into her bed. He followed suit and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body, holding her close to him.

Chad woke up hours later to an empty bed. He pushed his unruly hair out of his face as he sat up. Once glance at the clock told him it was nearly noon.

"Hey sleepy head."

He looked over at the door and smiled as Kelsi came into the room with two cups of coffee. It was clear from the state of her own unruly hair and the fact that she was still in her night shirt that she had only been up long enough to make a pot of coffee.

"So how long do I get to enjoy your presence?" Kelsi asked once she was settled back in bed.

"Unfortunately my plane home leaves tomorrow at 5 pm," he replied. "But I'll be back in March to spend my entire Spring Break trying to convince you to skip class and sleep in with me."

"Is that what you plan to do with me today?" Kelsi smiled.

"Mostly, but I have a few ideas if we get tired of sleeping," Chad said coyly.

Kelsi shook her head and leaned across him to answer her phone when it rang. "Hello?"

"Kelsi, it's Ryan," their friend Ryan Evans said into the phone.

"Hey, Ry," Kelsi said. "Are you okay? You sound upset."

"Do you have the music for the second act?" Ryan asked speaking of a show they were working on.

"I don't think so," Kelsi replied.

"Can you check?" Ryan asked. "I just got to the dance hall to work on the choreography once more and I can't find the music."

"Alright, let me check," Kelsi said. She climbed out of bed and over to her desk. She thumbed through her laptop bag and found the missing music. "I have it, though I don't remember putting it in my bag."

"Would you mind bringing it to me?" Ryan asked her. "I have a couple people coming in to help with the choreography and -"

"Ry, I can't, Chad's here," Kelsi stated. "And -"

"It's ok with me," Chad said as he climbed out of bed. "It'll give me a chance to shower and shave."

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked him.

"I'm positive," Chad kissed her cheek then headed for the bathroom.

"Alright, Ry, I'll be there as soon as I can," Kelsi stated before hanging up. She quickly got dressed and put the music in her messenger bag then left the apartment. The cold air chilled her to the bones as she tried to walk quickly to the studio that was twenty blocks away from her apartment. Her plan was to give Ryan the music then head back to the apartment and have lunch with Chad, however, Ryan had other ideas and she ended up spending a couple hours going over different parts of the song.

By the time she got back to the apartment she had been gone for a little over three hours and she felt really guilty about leaving Chad alone that whole time. She expected to find Chad in front of the TV, when she got home, but instead she found a red and white polkadotted tablecloth in the middle of the floor with a dozen or so candles on it, their flames flickering in the dimly lit room.

"Chad?" She called as she took off her shoes and hung up her jacket.

"Be out in a sec," he called back. "Just take a seat."

Assuming he meant a seat on the tablecloth, Kelsi walked over to it then lowered herself down on the side. It appeared as if Chad had rearranged her entire living room, pushing the couch and coffee table to one side and her small dinner table to the other, to make room for what appeared to be an indoor picnic.

"Just like we used to have," Kelsi whispered as she ran her hand over the worn material of the tablecloth. She and Chad had had many indoor picnics on this very table cloth when they were younger, whether it was raining or not.

The last indoor picnic they had had was the day before she'd left to come to New York City for school. They had dined on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, drank milk straight from the jug and had oreo cookies for dessert. It had been perfect.

"Seeing ol' red brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

Kelsi looked up from the tablecloth and saw Chad standing in the doorway with two plates.

"It really does," she smiled as he walked over and handed her a plate. "Peanut butter and jelly?"

"What else?" He grinned. He set his plate down then disappeared back in the kitchen. He reappeared a few seconds later with a carton of milk and a plate piled high with Oreo cookies. He set both on the tablecloth then took a seat next to her.

"Can we start with dessert?" Kelsi's eyes twinkled as she gazed at the Oreo cookies. She reached towards them but Chad's swatted her hand. "Fine… I'll eat my sandwich first."

"So did you like the choreography Ryan showed you?" Chad asked after swallowing a bite.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Kelsi nodded then took a bite. It wasn't until she swallowed that she realized she hadn't told Chad what she had done with Ryan. "How did you know about the choreography?"

"Um," Chad froze mid-bite. "He called me to say you were on your way home?"

"You planned this!" Kelsi exclaimed. "You got him to help you get me out of the apartment for a few hours so you could do this?"

"Yes," Chad admitted. "I wanted to do something special for you and I couldn't think of anything better than this that wouldn't cost me an arm and a leg."

"I should have known," Kelsi stated. "There was no reason for that music to be in my bag."

"Ryan planted it there last night," Chad told her.

"You two are too sneaky for your own good," Kelsi shook her head. "But why did you go through all this trouble?"

"I wanted to make today special for you," Chad smiled. "It's the first time since you left home that I've been able to come out and spend your birthday with you." He shrugged. "Besides, it was no trouble at all. I like doing things like this for you."

Kelsi smiled and leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Peanut buttery," Chad grinned before taking the last bite of his sandwich.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and finished her sandwich a few bites later.

"Oreo?" Chad offered, holding the plate out to her.

"Yes please," Kelsi grinned as she took an Oreo off the top of the stack.

"You know what I was thinking about on the plane?"

"What?"

"That we're like Oreos."

Kelsi looked at him confused.

"You know the whole chocolate and cream thing. I'm the chocolate, you're the creamy center and we're perfect for each other."

"What about the other half of the chocolate cookie?"

Chad glared at her and she laughed.

"Fine, we're like an Oreo and milk. I'm the Oreo with my chocolate body and you in my heart and you're the milk and after one dunk I was sunk."

"Chad, does this monolog have a point?"

"Yes. I'm getting there."

"Mmm k."

"I love you," he said. "It's like we go together like Oreo's and milk. No one ever thinks to mess with that combo. _Ever_." He smiled. "And they'll never mess with us cause I love you. And everyone knows it." He held up the plate of Oreos. "Want another one?"

"No, I'm good."

"Take another cookie."

"Alright, don't have a -" Kelsi stopped in mid-sentence after she picked up another Oreo and saw a diamond ring resting between a few Oreos. "Oh my God."

Chad smiled and set the plate down then grabbed the diamond ring. "Kelsi Allison Nielsen, you know all my secrets, my faults, my wishes, my dreams and that I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes."

Chad smiled as Kelsi offered him her hand and he slid the ring onto her ring finger. The ring was simple in design, a gold band with a small square diamond.

"I love you, Chad." Kelsi leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled her onto his lap as they kissed then backed himself up so he was leaning against the couch. Their tongues mingled together as her hands tangled in his hair and his hands ran up and down her back.

Her shirt and bra were the first to go, followed quickly by his t-shirt. Then as things got hotter, he unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand into her cotton panties, making her moan against his lips as his fingers massaged her sensitive nub.

"Chad, I want you," she whispered into his ear.

Chad smiled and pulled his hand from her panties. He kissed her lips firmly then gently pushed her off him.

She watched confused as he walked over to the tablecloth and picked up their plates then headed to the kitchen with his hardon visible through his jeans. She smiled to herself then helped grab the candles off when he returned to the room. They put the candles on the coffee table and he shook the crumbs off the tablecloth before laying it back on the ground.

Then with his eyes focused on her, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs then stepped out of them.

"Nice boxers," she grinned at his black cotton boxers with red hearts all over them.

"I bought 'em for you." He knelt down on the tablecloth and when she didn't come to him, he grabbed the legs of her jeans and pulled her over to him while pulling the jeans from her body.

Once she was lying before him on the tablecloth, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her as positioned his hard manhood then slid into her hot sex. Their bodies moved together in the candlelit room with him coming first and her following shortly after.

Rolling off of her, he laid back on the tablecloth then wrapped his arm around her when she snuggled against his side.

"Ol' red sure got a show it never expected," he said.

Kelsi smiled as she shook her head.

"So let's talk honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? Shouldn't we talk about the wedding first?"

"What's there to talk about? You. Me. Dress. Justice of Peace."

"Oh boy, just you wait until you go home and our moms bombard you with wedding plans."

"See, that's why we need to talk about the honeymoon now."

"Alright, let's talk about that."

"I'm thinking a tropical beach that's clothing optional."

"Why clothing optional?"

"Well I figure that we're going to be married, but we won't want to stay in the hotel room the whole time, so if we went to a nude beach then I could still see all the goods."

"I'm not going nude, Chad."

"Alright, you can wear red nail polish," he grinned.

"And a red bathing suit."

"How about those pastie things that cover your nipples."

"Nipple flowers?"

"If that's what they're called, then yeah."

"Not happening."

"Ah, come on, Kels."

"I'll wear a bikini."

"A sexy, _skimpy_ bikini?"

"We'll see."

Chad grinned then kissed her.


	49. Birthday Troyella Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **ZanessaxJonessaxLove at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "Gimmie Gimmie More Gimmie Gimmie MORE." G  
"Baby, Where'd you get yo body from!" T  
**Setting/Event:** Gabriella's B-day Party  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Dancing  
- Singing  
- Piñatas  
- jumper

So I literally just finished this story and I decided to just go ahead and post it instead of making you guys wait a couple days :-D So I need to say a major thank you to ZanessaxJonessaxLove (formerly Audreyceline) for being so patient with me. She requested this story back in April of last year and I started it but couldn't find the notebook I had started it in. I found the notebook last night and I decided to go ahead and finish it. So thank you once again for being so patient.

Enjoy the story and don't forget to request!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birthday Party**

Gabriella Montez's 18th birthday was in three days and she couldn't wait. She had planned every single aspect of her birthday this year, which meant there would be no kid stuff like piñatas and those jumper things her mom loved. Sure her party wouldn't be as nice as Ryan and Sharpay's 18th birthday party, but it would be fun and it would kick ass.

The evening would start with her and her friends getting ready at her house then their boyfriends would come to pick them up and they would all go to the teen club downtown. There they would dance the night away, though she was sure Sharpay would want to do a little singing in karaoke area.

Gabriella could barely contain her excitement on the day of her birthday party as she practically floated into school. She hadn't wanted to go to school, but she knew that by coming the hours between now and her party would fly by.

"GABRIELLA!" She heard her best friend Taylor McKessie call then felt Taylor grab her arm a couple seconds later. "It's party day!"

"I know," Gabriella grinned brightly. "I can't wait!"

"Hey ladies." Gabriella smiled as she felt her boyfriend Troy Bolton's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey yourself," she replied as Taylor made a similar exchange with her boyfriend, Chad Danforth.

"I want to talk to you about tonight," Troy said when the foursome stopped in front of her and Taylor's lockers.

"What about it?" Gabriella asked, trying not to become worried. "You can still come, right?"

"Of course," he stated. "It's just that Chad and I were talking and decided to take two different cars tonight."

"Why?" Gabriella asked. "We're all going to the same place."

"Well, Zeke and Sharpay are already going separately and we figured that if we went in different cars we could stay for as long as we want or leave when we want," Troy explained.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, who just shrugged.

"It would give us some alone time," Chad said, trying to convince Taylor.

"Well, I guess," Taylor said. "But you still have to get your car cleaned even though Troy and Gabriella are going in his truck."

"The truck?" Gabriella said, turning to Troy. "We can't go in the truck, it's unreliable."

"We're not taking my truck," Troy said. "I've got it all handled, so don't worry."

"Alright, I guess," Gabriella finally agreed. "But you're still coming to my house after school, right?"

"Absolutely," Taylor nodded. "Sharpay is too. We'll get all done up and knock their socks off when they show up."

"You knock my socks off everyday," Chad said, cheesily as he wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist, pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face in her hair. "Wanna go to the auditorium?"

"That was a one time thing," Taylor said as she wiggled her way out of his embrace. "Now come on, let's go to homeroom."

The day passed quickly and Gabriella soon found herself sitting in the front seat of Sharpay's pink convertible with Taylor in the backseat. The plan was for them to stop at Sharpay and Taylor's houses to drop off their books and grab their stuff for tonight then go to Gabriella's house to get ready.

"So how strict is your mom gonna be tonight?" Sharpay asked as she and Gabriella waited for Taylor to come out of her house.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Like what time does she want us all in for the night?" Sharpay asked.

"Well the club closes at midnight, so probably 12:30," Gabriella replied. "I didn't really ask her."

"Mmk," Sharpay nodded as Taylor came out of the house with an overnight bag and her dress under a plastic bag.

The next stop was at Sharpay's house and Gabriella found herself answering the curfew question again. She was beginning to wonder how long her friends would be around to party with her before they went off to have their own little parties with their boyfriends.

That thought was in the back of her mind as she, Sharpay and Taylor got ready at her house. They all took turns showering then helped each other with their hair and make up. Then they had a dinner of grilled chicken salads and finished getting ready fifteen minutes before the boys were due to arrive.

"We'll go downstairs and answer the door," Sharpay told Gabriella as she smooth her hand over her short pink strapless dress that had a big bow just below the bust then slipped her feet into a matching pair of pink four inch heels. "Then you can come downstairs and knock Troy over."

"I'm not going to knock Troy over," Gabriella rolled her eyes. Compared to Sharpay's satin dress, her black, strapless cotton dress was boring. "My dress is so boring."

"Your dress is great and your shoes are awesome," Taylor stated and all three girls looked down at Gabriella's five inch, red faux patent leather shoes with black detail. "I know boys don't have any appreciation for a good pair of shoes, but those are turning _me_ on."

"I guess Chad'll be thanking you later, Gabs," Sharpay teased. "Though, he'll probably be too distracted by Taylor's short little dress."

Taylor rolled her eyes and smoothed her hand over her purple dress that fell slightly above her mid-thigh and had a single strap over her left shoulder. On her feet was a pair of three and a half inch strappy heels.

When the doorbell rang, Sharpay and Taylor left Gabriella's room and hurried down the stairs to answer the door. Gabriella stood at the top of the stairs and sighed when she heard Zeke's voice. The doorbell rang a couple minutes later and she heard Chad's voice. Where was Troy?

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the doorbell ring a third time. She waited until she heard Troy ask where she was before she started making her way down the stairs. Their eyes met when she was half way down the stairs and he took her hand once she was at the bottom of the stairs.

The flash of a camera going off reminded them that they weren't alone and Gabriella turned and looked at her friends and their boyfriends. The girls had obviously dressed up more than the guys who were all dressed in dark wash jeans and a solid colored button down shirt, Troy's was white, Zeke's was blue and Chad's was black.

"Before we leave we need a group pic," Taylor stated. She set her camera on the banister of the stairs and they all huddled together for a pic. "Perfect!" She shoved her camera back in her purse then they filled out of the house.

They split up and Troy helped Gabriella into his mom's car that he had borrowed for the evening. Then before he started the car, he pulled a neatly wrapped present from the backseat of the car. "Open it," he instructed after handing it to her.

She carefully removed the paper on the medium sized square box and opened it to find a black ring box sitting inside. She glanced at him as she reached in and pulled the box out. She lifted the top and a tear came to her eye when she saw his class ring.

"I know it'll be too big," he said as he reached into his pocket. "But that's why I got this too." He showed her a gold chain. "Do you like it?"

Gabriella nodded and leaned over to kiss him. Their kiss was brief, but tender.

"Here, let me help you put it on," he said once she was back on her side of the car. He slid the class ring onto the chain then clasped it around her neck.

"How does it look?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Definitely better on you than me," he smiled.

She smiled as he started the car and drove them to the teen club. They found their friends hanging out near the entrance then they, Chad and Taylor went to find a table while Zeke went with Sharpay so she could sign up for some karaoke time.

"Let's go dance," Troy suggested as Britney Spears' song "Gimme More" came on.

Gabriella let him lead her to the dance floor then started to dance with him. "Gimme gimme more," she sang along with the chorus."

"Gimme more," Troy sang back, pulling her body closer to his.

"Gimme gimme more," she grinned as she pressed her body against his.

"Baby, where'd you get yo body from?" Troy whispered into her ear as will.'s song "I Got It From My Momma" came on over the speakers.

"From my -" Gabriella didn't finish her sentence as Troy's hands slide down her back and rest on her ass. "- momma."

Troy smiled and looked to his left then shook his head. Gabriella looked over and saw Taylor and Chad bumping and grinding. It came as no surprise to them when a couple minutes later, Taylor came over and told them they were leaving and that she'd be back at Gabriella's house by 12:30.

Thirsty, Gabriella went to their table while Troy went to get drinks for them. That's where Zeke and Sharpay found her and told her they were leaving and that Sharpay would be home at 12:30.

"Do you want to stay here?" Troy asked after getting back with their drinks.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged. Her party wasn't going the way she had planned. She had thought that they would all party together, but it seems like her friends had ideas of their own. "This isn't how I thought things would be tonight."

"All it'll take is two phone calls and everybody will be back here," Troy said.

"And grumpy," Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, but they'll understand," Troy stated. "They're your friends."

"Let's just get out of here," Gabriella said. "I don't care where we go, I just want to go some where else."

"I know just where we can go," Troy smiled. He led her out of the club then helped her into the car. He drove her to his house and pulled into the driveway.

"Troy, aren't your parents gone tonight?" She asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"You know we're not supposed to be in the house alone together," she said.

"Who said we were going to be in the house?" He smiled as he opened the garage door. He led her through the garage, closing it as he went past the door to the house, and out to the backyard. He led her over to the tree house and motioned for her to go up first.

She took off her shoes and handed them to him before she climbed up the wooden ladder. He came up behind her and shut the door in the floor that kept the neighborhood cats out of the tree house.

"So now what?" Gabriella asked as she looked around the tree house that was filled with little mementos of Troy and Chad's childhood.

"It's up to you, birthday girl," Troy shrugged. "I have board games, some snacks, a battery operated CD player, CDs and blankets in case we get cold."

"Were you planning this?"

"Well, I knew what Zeke and Chad had planned and I just wanted to be prepared in case we ended up back here."

"Thank you." Since she was barefoot, Gabriella stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Troy's lips. "So what should we do?"

"I told you, it's up to you."

"Hmm, well as birthday girl, I say you get to choose."

"I wouldn't do that," he warned in a husky whisper.

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"What if I want to do it too?" She could feel his heart racing as she moved her hand from his shoulder, over his heart, down to the waist of his jeans. "Right here, right now."

"Are you sure?"

To show him she was sure, she turned around and unzipped the back of her dress then let it fall to the wooden floor of the tree house. Then she turned around with one arm covering her chest and looked at him.

Troy smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips with his. Her arm fell away from her chest and she took a chunk of his shirt in each hand, pulling him against her. Their tongues tangoed as he cupped back the back of her head with one hand and the other hand rested on her hip just above the waistband of her black panties.

She could feel his manhood growing as they kissed and she pushed him away when the rough material of his jeans on her bare skin became irritating. Her eyes met his as she unbuttoned his white shirt then pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled the white undershirt he was wearing over his head and dropped it on the pile that was growing beneath them.

"Lay the blankets out," he said as he toed off his shoes.

She nodded and grabbed the blankets he had stashed to the side and laid them out on the floor of the tree house. When she turned to look at him she found him completely naked and she couldn't help but let her eyes travel over his golden skin, save for the blinding whiteness that was his tan lines. She giggled.

"What?" He asked as he lowered himself onto the blankets, trapping her beneath him.

"Your tan lines," she stated.

"Yeah, well, not all of us were born with naturally tan skin," he said. "Though, I would like to point out, you have a bit of a tan line as well." With his pointer finger he traced the faint outline of her tan line on her breasts.

"Stop that tickles," Gabriella squirmed under him.

"What this?" He ran his hand over her already hard nipples and she glared back at him playfully. He grinned and lowered his mouth to hers as he hovered above her. While they kissed, she could feel his manhood pressing against her panties and when she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him away.

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but his eyes caught her hands pushing her panties down and he closed his mouth. He grabbed his jeans and pulled out a condom, he slid it on then looked at her.

"You ready?"

She nodded and looked up at him as he slid himself into her. She held on to his muscular shoulders as he pushed himself in and out of her. He came first and she came soon after. He pulled out, threw the condom away then laid back on the blanket beside her and pulled the other blanket over them.

It wasn't until she heard his cell phone ringing that she realized they had fallen asleep.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where are you?!" Gabriella heard Taylor demand.

"It's Taylor," Troy said, handing the phone to Gabriella.

"I'm at Troy's," Gabriella answered her friend's question. "Why?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Taylor asked.

"Um," Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear and her eyes bugged out when she saw it was after 1. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, you're lucky your mom just called and said she was running late," Taylor said. "I told her you were in the bathroom."

"I'll be home in a few," Gabriella said, she snapped Troy's phone closed. "Troy, get up, we have to go."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was supposed to be home forty-five minutes ago," Gabriella stated. She slid her panties on and got her dress on as Troy got dressed.

Then he drove her home and she ran up the stairs, she found Taylor and Sharpay sitting on her bed looking through magazines and said nothing to them as she grabbed her pajamas and raced into her bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and was washing off her makeup when she heard her mom's car pulling into the driveway. She threw her dress into the hamper and joined her friends on her bed just seconds before her mom came into the room.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" Her mom asked looking at the three teenagers.

"Tons," Taylor nodded.

"Good," Gabriella's mom smiled. "Don't stay up too late." She closed the door behind her and walked away.

"Oh my god," Gabriella breathed as she shook her head.

"You're telling me," Sharpay said. "We didn't think you'd make it on time."

"Wait, why did you guys wait so long to tell me what time it was?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I just got here with Zeke about twenty minutes ago," Sharpay shrugged. "And Taylor was doing laundry when I got here."

"Laundry?" Gabriella looked at her friend. "Wait, when you and Chad left, where did you guys go?"

"Your mom said I could stay in the guestroom whenever I needed to," Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah to sleep, not screw Chad," Gabriella shook her head.

"And where did you go?" Sharpay asked her.

"Troy and I went to his tree house," Gabriella grinned. "He gave me this." She held up his class ring.

"That's all he gave you?" Sharpay asked. "Zeke gave me more and it's not even my birthday."

"No, he gave me that too, but he gave this to me before we went to the club," Gabriella smiled.

"Was your party everything you imagined it would be?" Taylor asked her a few minutes later when they were all under the blankets of Gabriella's bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"No, not even close," Gabriella shook her head. "I had wanted us all to be together, at least for awhile longer, ya know?" She smiled. "But now that's all over, I don't think I would change anything about what happened tonight."

"Happy Birthday, Gabs," Taylor said and gave her friend a hug.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Sharpay agreed.

After Taylor and Sharpay had fallen asleep, Gabriella stared up at the ceiling and smiled. "Happy birthday to me," she whispered before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.


	50. Homerun Chadpay Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "If you don't want me here, I can leave you to play with your bat and balls"  
**Setting/Event:** Sharpay surprises Chad at an away baseball game  
**Random Stuff:  
**- cracker jacks  
- hot dog

YEAH!!!! FF[dot]net is back!! *happy dance* I was so sad yesterday it wasn't working :( because I wrote this totally awesome Chadpay and I wanted to post it... Anyway... this Chadpay story is based on a round robin drabble that I wrote with my lj buddy brokengem this past week (you can read it on my lj link is in my profile) and then I got the idea for this story to be after it and I had to write it!! So here it is :-D I had a lot of fun with it... I'm totally in love with Chadpay right now and having a lot of fun writing about them!

The next story is number 50, the half way mark!! I haven't decided what story to write for it just yet, but it might be a Chaylor cause I have a couple ideas for some of the Chaylor ones...but it could be a Troypay... who knows... I may even write 5 stories and post them all on the same day for you guys (don't hold your breath for that one though)... haha

Enjoy the Chadpay goodness and don't forget to request stories!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Homerun**

Eyes closed, Sharpay Evans took deep breaths as she waited for the plane to land in Portland, Oregon. Her heart stomach jumped a little as the plane's wheels hit the hard pavement of the runway. She wasn't a big fan of flying, especially not by herself, but if it meant seeing her boyfriend Chad Danforth then it was all worth it.

Once she had exited the plane, Sharpay pulled her lone pink suitcase behind her as she made her way to the shuttle that would take her to the car rental area. There she would rent a car and find out where Chad and his teammates were staying.

She and Chad had met in high school, but hadn't been friends until college. There they had begun dating and now, three years after graduating, she was teaching drama at their high school and he was playing baseball for the Albuquerque Isotopes, the AAA affiliate for the Los Angeles Dodgers organization.

The hardest part of their work schedule was that when he had time off from October to February, she had to work and when she had time off from June to August, he was in the midst of the baseball season. It helped that he played for their hometown team and she went to every single home game and went home with him afterwards, but his long road trips were really hard.

His team was currently in the middle of a twelve day road trip and even though she had talked to him every night, she had decided last night that she needed to see him. So she had made the decision to call work and tell them that there was a family matter that she needed to attend to and that she would be back on Monday. Nobody would suspect a thing and Chad would be surprised to see her.

Climbing aboard the shuttle, Sharpay stowed her suitcase then took a seat. She turned on her cell phone and saw she had missed a few phone calls.

"_Sharpay, where are you? What's going on?" _Came her friend, and soon-to-be sister-in-law, Gabriella's voice. _"You're not here and somebody said you had a family member to attend to. Call me back the second you get this message."_

"_Sharpay, this is Ryan,"_ came her brother's voice. _"Gimme a call as soon as you can, Gabriella is freaked out because you're not at school and something about a family matter."_

Sharpay rolled her eyes and deleted the messages, she'd call them later.

Once the shuttle pulled up in front of the car rental area, Sharpay got inline and rented a car with a GPS system in it. After the car was brought to her, she tossed her suitcase in the trunk then called Chad.

"Hey beautiful," he answered on the third ring.

"Hey, did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I was just napping," he replied. "Not that I really need to be rested, I'm not pitching tonight."

"Where are you guys tonight?"

"Portland for the next three days. Then we go to Tacoma for three and then I get to come home to you."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"What hotel are you at tonight?"

"Uh, the Pheonix Inn, why?"

"I want to send you something."

"Roses?"

"Better than roses, I promise."

"What's better than roses?"

_Me_, she thought with a smile. "What room number are you in?"

"345, but we're leaving for the ballpark in like an hour and a half."

"Alright, I'll put a rush on it then. Call me as soon as you get it."

"Do you have to get off the phone?"

"Yeah, I have to call the –" she stopped. "I almost told you the name of the place I have to call."

"Alright, if you really have to go, I'll let you."

"I'll talk to you soon, I love you."

"I love you, too."

After hanging up the phone, Sharpay typed the name of the hotel he was staying in and her GPS directed her there. Once there, she opened her trunk and pulled on a brunette wig, just incase he came into the lobby. Then she headed into the hotel and got a room.

She dropped her luggage off in her room then headed up to his room. She knocked on the door and his road trip roommate, Mark Schills, answered the door.

"Sha-" Mark started to say but stopped when Sharpay put her finger to her lips. "He's in the bathroom, I think I'll go down to the lobby."

"Thanks," she whispered.

After Mark grabbed his stuff, he left the room and she sat down on the bed Mark had pointed out as Chad's.

"Mark, who was at the door?" Chad called.

When his roommate didn't reply, Chad opened the bathroom door and froze when he saw Sharpay sitting on the bed.

"Surprise," she grinned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Don't sound too unhappy," she said. "If you don't want me here, I can leave you to play with your bat and balls."

"No, I want you here," Chad said, quickly walking over to her. "I'm just surprised to see you, though. I mean last night you said you couldn't skip work to come be with me."

"And I decided about five minutes after that I needed to see you," she stated as she reached out and touched his damp, freshly shaved cheek He kissed her palm then put a hand on the back of her neck and drew her in for a kiss.

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered after they parted. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I assure you, you're not dreaming."

"I dunno, this is feelin' an awful like what happened in my dream last night."

"Well let's find out, what happened in your dream last night?"

"I took you right here and missed the game."

"Yeah, this isn't a dream," she smiled. "Because you're going to have to wait until after the game to come downstairs to my room." She pulled a hotelroom, key out of her pocket. "Don't lose it."

"You're coming to the game right?"

"If I can get a ticket."

"I'll get you a ticket," he stated. "Talk to somebody at will call when you get there."

"Chad, I can buy my own ticket," she said.

"You don't have to, we get family tickets for free," he stated. "Jus t don't be late."

"I won't," she smiled.

"So," he turned them so her back was towards the bed. "Sure we can't do anything before the game."

"Positive." She kissed his lips. "I have to call my brother and Gabriella and tell them I'm ok, then I have to shower and get everything ready for tonight after the game."

"I don't need anything special, well other than you," he stated.

"I know, but I was reading Cosmo on the plane and I got some great ideas," she smiled brightly. "Make sure you do a lot of stretches tonight."

"Nothin' too crazy, Shar," he said with a grin. "I'd get in big trouble if I pulled something."

"That's why you gotta stretch," Sharpay smiled. She kissed his nose then stepped out of his embrace. "Now I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you after the game. I'm in room 203."

"How long as you here for?" He asked as he followed her to the door of his room.

"I leave Sunday morning," she replied. "I have to be at the airport at 8:30."

"You'll be able to watch me pitch then," he smiled. "And help me prepare." She blushed. "And it won't be a secret as to why I'm such a great home pitcher."

"You better get downstairs to the lobby before you get in trouble," Sharpay stated. She kissed his lips then headed for the elevator. She went down to her room and called Gabriella as soon as she was inside.

"Where are you?!" Gabriella demanded before saying hello. "What's going on?"

"All I'm going to tell you is I'm ok and there is nothing wrong with anybody," Sharpay stated.

"Sharpay, what's going on?" Her brother Ryan asked.

"Do you guys have me on speaker phone?" She asked.

"Stop avoiding our questions!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I told you, I'm not telling you guys," Sharpay replied. "That way if you're asked, Gabriella, you can tell them you honestly don't know where I am."

"Are you with Chad?" Her brother's voice was softer and clearer now, he'd obviously taken it off speaker phone. "Gabriella is in the other room, she's can't hear us."

"Yes, I'm with Chad," Sharpay replied. "But don't tell her, we both know she can't keep a secret."

"Alright, have fun," her brother said. "I have to go for dinner. Call me when you get back."

After hanging up with her brother, Sharpay went into the bathroom and drew a bath. She planned to take a shower after the game, but wanted to get the travel grime from her body. She soaked in the hot bath until the water went cold then got dressed in a pair of jeans, a pair of flats, a Albuquerque Isotopes t-shirt and a matching sweatshirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on a hat.

The drive to the ballpark only took about twenty minutes and when she got to the will call, there were two options: sit in the visiting owner's box or in a seat near the dugout. She chose to sit by the dugout and stopped at the snack bar for a diet Dr Pepper, a hotdog and a box of cracker jacks.

The teams were out on the field warming up when she walked to her seat and she heard several of the players shout out hellos to her. It was obvious that either Mark or Chad had told them of her arrival, she was betting on Mark. Taking her seat, Sharpay smiled. This game would be totally different from the home games she went to. Since the team played in the town she and Chad had grown up in, she was always running into people they knew and one thing was for certain, everybody was proud of their hometown boy playing for the home team.

Before she had started dating Chad, sports had been foreign to her and by choice. Her brother Ryan dabbled here and there with sports while they were growing up, but they were mostly involved in dance, singing lessons and drama. When she started dating Chad, though, she found herself being drug to different sporting events and in turn, dragging Chad to school plays and other events he wouldn't naturally go to. He was always watching ESPN, so when he was gone on his long road trips, she'd turn on ESPN just so she could feel that connection with him. She would never admit it, and he was smart enough not to mention it, but she was becoming quite the sports fan. She was even looking forward to the day he made the Los Angeles Dodgers so they could move to California and experience all the sports and entertainment out there.

When the game ended, with Chad's team on top 10 to 6, Sharpay drove back to the hotel. Knowing she had about an hour and a half until he would be showing up, she showered quickly, washing away all the dust from the ballpark, and washing her hair. Then she blow dried her hair and pulled on the Dodger uniform that she had bought him for Christmas that had Danforth 8 on the back.

She situated herself on the bed with just a single button of the jersey buttoned and nothing on underneath it. Then she grabbed the Cosmo magazine she had been reading on the plane and took another look at the ends she wanted to try with Chad tonight.

When she heard the distinct sound of the keycard being swiped, she tossed the magazine on to the floor and assumed her sexy position, with her silky smooth legs crossed in front of her.

He grinned once his eyes landed on her. He pushed the door closed, after placing the 'do not disturb' sign on the outer handle, and locked the deadbolt.

No words were exchanged as he moved towards her, pulling off his clothes as he did until he was naked. He climbed onto the bed and took a hold of her legs, placing kisses on her calves before working his way up her legs.

When she could feel him growing close to her womanhood, she pushed his curly head away. He took the hint and climbed up the bed so he was next to her, bringing his lips to hers. Their tongues battled for control as his hand unbuttoned the button on her jersey and pushed away the material.

He kissed down her neck and down to her breasts, cupping one in each hand. He teased her nipples then drew each one into his mouth making them hard like his manhood.

With her ideas from Cosmo forgotten with the pleasure he was bringing upon her, she didn't stop him when he kissed down her torso to her hot center. She grabbed fistfuls of his curly mane when his tongue made the first contact with her folds. He lapped at her sensitive numb and slid a couple fingers in her until she came in a powerful wave of feelings.

He kissed up her body and kissed her mouth as she came down from her release. He smiled against her lips when he felt her small hand wrap around his throbbing manhood. He laid back on his back as she sat up then helped her take off the jersey. She positioned herself between his legs and licked from the base to the tip of his manhood before bringing him into her mouth. She nipped, kissed, licked, sucked, massaged and tugged on his manhood until he was close to coming.

She climbed off the bed and grabbed a hair tie from her suitcase, but instead of returning to the bed, she found herself pressed with her back against the wall, one leg resting on the ground and the other wrapped around his waist. He entered her swiftly and their mouths met as he moved in and out of her. He came with a grunt and she followed crying out his name.

Lowering her foot to the floor, he pressed his lips against hers. Then he turned and redressed as she slipped on a pink robe. She walked him to the door and kissed him again before he slipped out of the door to get back to his room for curfew.

The next day passed quicker than she would have liked. They had breakfast together in the hotel's dining room then he spent a couple hours with her before he had to leave for the field. Then she went to the game and afterwards, he came back and they had another round of amazing sex, though this time she dominated the sex.

On Saturday instead of having breakfast in the dining room they ordered room service and she helped him prepare for pitching. His home game pitching routine started at the crack of dawn with a full body massage followed by slow, sensual love making that rid his body of tension.

After he left to go with his teammates to the ballpark, she took a shower and took advantage of the washer and dryer on her floor and did laundry. Then she packed her things and headed for the ball park.

He pitched an outstanding game and was more than happy to let her do all the work since he was drained when they got back to the hotel. She rode him until they both came and then snuggled by his side, both of them falling asleep quickly.

Their wake up call came earlier than either of them would have liked, but they got up anyway. She took a shower while he ran down to his room to shower then they headed for the airport. She returned her car and they had breakfast at in the airport.

When there was half an hour until her flight, he walked her to the security gate. They kissed goodbye and he watched her get inline. She was near the front of the ticket checking line when he felt himself moving towards her.

"Sharpay!" He called, causing her and everyone in the area to look at him. She moved aside and he grabbed her hand when he reached her. "Move in with me."

"What?" She said.

"Marry me."

"Chad."

"I'm serious," he said. "I love you and I want to come home to you and wake up beside you every morning. Marry me and move in with me, I don't care about the order."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely," his brown eyes stared back at hers.

"Yes, to both," she nodded.

He grinned and pulled her close to him and kissed her.


	51. Here You Are Again Chaylor Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Vicky (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "Can't you see why I love geometry so much, it brought me to you"  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Basketball  
- Protractor  
- basketball court

OMG! OMG! OMG! This right here is story #50!!!! This means I'm at the half way point, y'all!!!! *happy dance* I wanted this story #50 to be awesome and because I love Chaylor so much and they are my favorite true to HSM lovers (my non true couple being Chadpay!) I knew I had to write this one with them starring :-D This story was fun and sad to write because of everything that happens in it or rather what the characters are dealing with in it...

Anyway, enjoy this here long story and be sure to request a story!! I have 20 openings left!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here You Are Again**

_His large masculine hand engulfed her small dainty hand as his dark brown eyes stared back at hers._

"_Marry me," he said._

"_Come on, Chad, be serious," Taylor sighed. "It's my last night here, I leave for Yale tomorrow."_

"_I am being serious," he said. "Marry me, Taylor. Tonight."_

"_What?"_

"_Let's get married, tonight. Then you won't have to leave tomorrow and -"_

"_Wait, you want to marry me so I _won't_ go to Yale?" She asked after snatching her hand from his. "Chad, Yale is my dream school."_

"_U of A was Troy's dream school and now he's going to Cal to be closer to Gabriella."_

"_He _chose_ to go to Cal, Gabriella didn't ask him to not go to U of A."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_You don't ask somebody to give up their dream for you, Chad!" Taylor threw her hands into the air. "If you wanted to be with me then you would have given up your dream of going to U of A to be with me in Connecticut."_

"_Why would I give up a full ride scholarship?" Chad asked. "I mean, sure you got some scholarships, but you still have to take out like a billion student loans. U of A would give you a full -"_

"_I'm not having this discussion with you, Chad," Taylor cut him off. "I'm going to Yale tomorrow."_

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_Don't you dare ask me that," Taylor spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare try to guilt me out of going to Yale, Chad. It's my dream."_

"_What about us?" He asked. "What am I supposed to do while you're away at Yale?"_

"_I don't care," Taylor said as tears pooled in her eyes. "I don't care at all, Chad, because this whole discussion has clued me in on something really big."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You're not, we're not, ready for an adult relationship," as she spoke a tear rolled down her cheek. "I think you should leave."_

"_Taylor, you don't mean that," he said, trying to grab a hold of her hand._

"_Yes, I do," she whispered. "Goodbye, Chad."_

"_Taylor, come on," he whispered as he watched her slip into her parents' house, leaving him alone on the front porch. "You can't do this to me, Taylor."_

_Inside the house, Taylor turned off the light on the porch then made her way up to her room. Sobbing quietly, as to not wake up her mom and sister, she fell onto her bed and the tears gushed out of her eyes._

~*~*~

The sound of the telephone ringing woke Taylor McKessie from her dream. She sat up and pushed her dark hair out of her face then reached for the cordless phone on her bedside table. She hit the talk button then put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Morning Sunshine," her best friend Gabriella Bolton's cheerful voice rang through the phone.

"Gabs, how much coffee have you had this morning?" Taylor asked.

"This morning? Taylor, it's two in the afternoon," Gabriella stated.

"What?" Taylor's eyes shot to the clock on the opposite side of the bed. "Wow, guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Well, you did just get back from Australia yesterday so I'll forgive you this once."

"Thanks." Taylor popped her neck then her back. "So what's up?"

"Well, Malia and I were hoping you'd come over tonight and eat tacos with us and tell us all about your trip."

"I'm always up for tacos. What time?"

"I'm thinking 6ish."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Don't forget to bring your pictures."

"I won't."

~*~*~

"Are you sure you can handle this, Chad?" Chad Danforth rolled his eyes at his cousin's question.

"Gabriella, for the last time, Malia and I will be fine by ourselves. I've been watching her all summer while you were taking classes."

"Yeah, but you've never done the night time routine by yourself," she stated, looking from her cousin to her two-year-old daughter Malia. "And I -"

"Deserve a night out," Chad finished for her. "Malia and I will have mac'n'cheese for dinner, then I'll give her a bath and she'll be in bed on time, I promise."

"Alright," Gabriella sighed.

"Go, Gabs," Chad insisted. "Troy's mom will be here in a few minutes."

"Alright," she nodded. She knelt down and gave Malia a hug and a kiss. "I'll check on you when I get home." She kissed the toddler's dark curly hair before she stood up. "You call me if there's an emergency."

"There won't be an emergency, but if there is I'll call you," he stated. "I'm here for good, Gabs. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she smiled and walked into his open arms. "I don't say this nearly enough, but thank you, Chad, for everything."

"We're family, Gabs, you and Malia are all I have," he stated. "And I'm going to take care of you two."

"Only until you have your own family," Gabriella said. "Then I'll let your wife deal with you."

"Marriage isn't for me," Chad stated. "It never works out." He mentally kicked himself when he saw Gabriella's face twist in pain. "God, Gabs, I'm sorry, I -" A car honk interrupted him.

"That's Troy's mom, I'll see you later, Chad."

He stood motionless as he watched his cousin dry her eyes with the back of her hands and then leave the apartment to join her ex-husband's mom for a girls' night.

~*~*~

Armed with a suitcase full of goodies for Gabriella and Malia, Taylor headed for her best friend's apartment. She hadn't planned to buy so much for them, but she was racked with guilt for even being in Australia.

She had begun saving for a trip to Australia four years ago after she'd finished getting her masters in teaching and last December she had purchased her tickets. Her plan was to spend her whole summer traveling all over the great country of Australia, starting on the West coast in Brisbane and working her way to the East coast to Sydney and Melbourne.

Then the unthinkable happened the Friday before Spring Break, when Gabriella's father-in-law, Jack Bolton, stumbled upon Troy and Sharpay Evans, the school's Drama teacher, having sex in the boys locker room after school hours.

Before that Taylor had loved coming to East High everyday for work. Teaching hadn't been her original goal, but she loved standing in front of a class of high school students teaching them about psychology and sociology. It didn't hurt that Gabriella worked in the classroom across the hall teaching US Government and Economics.

But after the outing of Troy and Sharpay's affair, coming to work wasn't as fun. It didn't help, but didn't hurt either, that during Spring Break Troy and Sharpay quit their jobs at East High and ran off to parts unknown. Rumors circulated around the school and Taylor found herself helping take over Gabriella's classes as her friend spiraled into a meltdown.

Troy's mom all but moved in with Gabriella and Malia after Troy took off since Gabriella's only relative, other than Malia, was Chad and he had split town after a basketball injury sidelined him during sophomore year of college.

Taylor had offered to cancel her trip and stay home and help Gabriella, but her friend insisted that she had to go and that she'd be fine.

Taylor had called Gabriella a couple times a week, never quite sure what mood Gabriella would be in that day. Some days Gabriella would laugh, other days she'd sob and others she wouldn't want to talk at all.

Taylor hated Troy for what he had done to her best friend, especially when Gabriella called in tears on the Fourth of July, informing Taylor that divorce papers had arrived and Troy and relinquished everything to her-their car, what little money was in their bank account and full custody of Malia. Gabriella had cried every last tear over her marriage ending in the months prior to the divorce papers, but it was the news that Troy wanted nothing to do with Malia that broke her heart and brought back the flood of tears.

Arriving at Gabriella's apartment, Taylor parked in the space next to Gabriella's car and pulled the suitcase out of the backseat. She yanked it up the stairs to the second floor apartment and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened she came face to face with the last person she'd thought she'd ever see again.

~*~*~

Standing in front of the stove, Chad poured the box of mac'n'cheese noodles into a pot of bowling water. "You hungry, Lia?"

"No," the two-year-old said with a happy smile. Something distracted her and she looked towards the living room then back at him. "Door."

"Door?" Chad said, turning the burner down. "You think somebody's at the door?" He scooped her into his arms then left the kitchen. He stepped over her toys and opened the front door.

"Anie Tay Tay!" Malia squealed in delight and lunged for Taylor, who barely managed to catch her.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Chad asked, finally finding his voice several seconds later.

"Gabriella invited me over," Taylor replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Chad stated. "And what do you mean Gabriella invited you over? She's out with Troy's mom."

"You live _here_ with Gabriella and Malia?"

"Yes," Malia answered for Chad. "Smell bad."

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the smoke detector going off shut his mouth. He ran into the apartment and found the kitchen full of smoke and the noodles stuck to the bottom of the pan.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Chad, is everything ok?" He heard Taylor call from the living room.

"Yes," Chad called back. He opened the windows in the kitchen and tried to fan the smoke out of the room.

~*~*~

Leaving Malia to play with her toys, Taylor went into the kitchen and found him waving his hands in the air. "That doesn't do anything," she stated.

"Where's Malia?" He asked.

"She's playing with her toys," Taylor replied as she looked into the pot. "You might as well throw that away; you'll never get the noodles out of there."

"Why are you here?" Chad asked his tone short.

"I already told you, Gabriella invited me over," Taylor replied.

"I don't know what my cousin told you, but she's going to be gone until after 10:30 tonight," Chad stated. "So you might as well leave and come back later."

"Let me make something for Malia to eat first," Taylor said.

"Taylor, I have it handled," Chad stated, stepping in front of her. "Malia and I have been getting along fine for the last six weeks. I'll figure out something else for dinner."

"I'm just trying to help, Chad."

"Yeah, well I didn't _ask_ for your help."

"Malia hungry."

Chad and Taylor shifted their eyes to the toddler who'd come into the kitchen.

"We'll eat in a few minutes," Chad told her. "Tell Aunt Taylor goodbye."

"No go bye bye!" Malia wrapped her arms around Taylor's leg. "Anie Tay Tay hungry."

"No she's not," Chad stated.

"Chad, just let it go," Taylor said. "I'll entertain her while you cook. Then after dinner I'll leave."

~*~*~

Dinner had been horribly awkward, in Chad's opinion. Malia didn't seem to care that she was the only one talking, after all, just like her mother, talking was her favorite activity. But when Taylor tried to leave after dinner, his normally well mannered niece/cousin threw a major temper tantrum and he was forced to endure Taylor's presence until after he'd given Malia her bath and he and Taylor had each read her a story.

It was a few minutes after eight in the evening by the time Taylor had left and Chad hadn't had the energy to do more than collapse on the futon in the living room that doubled as his bed. As he laid on his back looking up at the popcorn textured ceiling, he started to formulate everything he was going to say to Gabriella when she got home. Like, why had she knowingly set himself and Taylor up when she knew that Taylor was the last person he wanted to see. Especially since Taylor looked better now at age 27 than she had the last time he'd seen her at age 20 at Troy and Gabriella's wedding.

Just the thought of his ex-best friend made Chad's blood boil. He couldn't believe he had been beset friends, practically brothers, with the asshole that had walked out on the best things in his life-Gabriella and Malia-for Sharpay Evans. If the son of a bitch ever had the misfortune of crossing Chad's path, he wouldn't live to see the other side.

Chad had been working at a school in Honolulu, Hawaii when Troy's dad called him and told him what was going on. When he called Gabriella she insisted that he stay where he was until the end of the school year. By the time the school year ended, he had sold all of his furniture and had sent everything but a couple suitcases of things he needed everyday to Troy's parents in Albuquerque.

Since Gabriella had moved out of the house she and Troy had been renting after he and Sharpay had left town, Chad moved into the small two bedroom apartment she and Malia were living in. They talked about finding a house to rent, but since Chad still hadn't found a job they decided to wait even though Troy's parents' offered to help out.

Chad knew Gabriella appreciated her former in-laws help with Malia, but he also knew his cousin to be independent. He had been completely shocked when she agreed to him moving to Albuquerque just seconds after he offered, he figured it was because they were all each other had when it came to family.

Their moms' were sisters and their fathers were non-existent, at least to them. Chad had been raised in Albuquerque by their Nana after his mom passed away when he was five and Gabriella had moved in with them when they were fifteen after her mom passed away. Chad and Gabriella hadn't spent much time together before she came to Albuquerque, but they had bonded quickly.

She had gotten along great with his friends. If he could go back and do it all over again, he would have never encouraged her to date Troy.

The sound of Gabriella cursing brought Chad out of his thoughts.

"You're home," he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe," Gabriella replied. "How was your night?"

"I'm pretty sure you know," he stated. "Just tell me why."

"You two need to see each other," Gabriella said. "You two are the most important people in mine and Malia's life."

"I get that, but did you have to ambush us like that?"

"If I had done it any other way you two would have found an excuse to not to show up or leave."

"well, what ever you bribed Malia with, it worked. She wouldn't let Taylor leave."

"She obviously sees what I do."

"And what is that?"

"You'll figure it out."

~*~*~

A week later, Taylor was in her classroom at East High putting pictures from her trip on her bulletin board.

"That looks great," Gabriella commented after coming into the classroom with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," Taylor said, stepping back to look at her work after accepting a cup from Gabriella.

"I really wish I could have gone with you," Gabriella said after a few minutes. "Then again, I would have settled with visiting Chad in Hawaii."

"Chad went to Hawaii this summer?"

"No. Chad lived in Hawaii until he moved back here," Gabriella said.

"What did he do there?"

"He was a teacher." Then she quickly added, "A surfing teacher."

"Hey, hey, hey," they were greeted by Crystal Hansen, one of their fellow teachers, as she came into Taylor's classroom.

"Hey Crys," Taylor said happy to change the topic away from Chad.

"I only have a few seconds, but have you two seen the _new_, fine-looking math teacher?" Crystal asked. "He's going to be a favorite of the female students, lemme tell you that."

"I haven't made it out of my classroom yet," Taylor said. "But I'm not opposed to taking a walk, especially if it's for a fine man."

"I need to call Lucy," Gabriella stated. "I think Malia has an ear infection, but you two can go."

"I can't, I have to work on a couple more routines for the cheerleaders," Crystal said.

"I'll wait for you to finish talking to Lucy," Taylor said after Crystal left. "I don't want to go by myself."

"Just go," Gabriella encouraged. "I'll meet him at the staff meeting."

"Fine," Taylor said.

She walked down the stairs and across the building, greeting people as she passed by, before coming to a stop in front of Mr. Green's old classroom. Finding the classroom empty, she went in and admired the way the new teacher had decorated his classroom. There was the typical math paraphernalia, like a gigantic protractor hanging on the wall, but there was also sports memorabilia in the room, like a giant surf board.

Hearing footsteps, she turned, ready to apologize to her new coworker but froze when she saw a pair of familiar brown eyes staring back at her.

"Ta- Taylor?"

~*~*~

Chad's job hunt had still been in the negative when July became August. Though he had sent out his resume to every school within two hours of Albuquerque, it seemed that none of them needed a teacher that could teach math or PE. Then Jack, Troy's dad, made a huge decision and accepted the job the U of A offered him coaching the Lady Redhawks' basketball team. Then a family emergency forced Mr. Green to leave his job at East High and move to the east coast, leaving not one, but two positions open for Chad.

Surprising everyone, especially the teachers and administrators that had been at East High when he was there as a student, Chad chose the math teacher position, but agreed to coach East High's boys' varsity basketball team. Now he, like all the other East High teachers, was setting up his classroom with two weeks of summer vacation left.

Needing to visit the restroom, Chad left his classroom and did his business. Then as he was watching his hands, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, still not used to not seeing the curly mane that had been his hair style for sixteen years. He dried his hands and ran them over the crew cut that now graced his head.

He had decided to get his hair cut the day after Gabriella had ambushed himself and Taylor. He was ready for a change, besides, there was no way that Troy didn't know how pissed off Chad was about what Troy had done to Gabriella and he would look for curly haired guys. This way, Troy wouldn't know it was Chad until he could see the whites of his eyes.

Heading back to his classroom, Chad stopped just outside the doorway when he saw a woman standing in there with her back towards him. Then she turned around and it was Taylor. "Ta- Taylor?"

"Chad?" She looked as surprised as he felt.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I work here," she replied. "Your hair, it's gone."

"I got a hair cut," he said. "I was ready for a change."

"It looks nice, but I'm confused. Gabriella said you were a surfing instructor."

"Gabriella," Chad groaned. "She ambushed us again, Taylor."

"What?"

"Gabriella lied to you," Chad stated. "Yes, I gave surfing lessons during the summer to tourists, but I'm a teacher. A math teacher."

~*~*~

Taylor left Chad's classroom and quickly walked back to the wing where hers and Gabriella's classrooms were. Once there, she stormed into her friend's classroom, startling Gabriella.

"Why?" Taylor demanded. "Why didn't you tell me he was working here."

"Tay, it's complicated," Gabriella sighed, standing up.

"Uncomplicate it."

"Taylor."

"Gabriella."

"He needs distraction," Gabriella said after several seconds under Taylor's intense glare.

"Why?"

"He blames himself."

"For what?"

"Me and Troy."

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"He won't admit it," Gabriella stated. "But I know he does. He gets so mad whenever Troy is mentioned or when Malia asks where her daddy is." She dabbed the corners of her eyes with a tissue. "He thinks he's to blame for it all because he told me that I shouldn't date anybody but Troy."

"Then he needs psychological help," Taylor stated.

"That's where you come in," Gabriella said. "He won't talk to me about this, Tay, he won't talk to Troy's parents. Nana always said that you were the only person he would open up to."

"Gabriella, he won't talk to me," Taylor shook his head. "Not now."

"Yes he will," Gabriella insisted.

"No, he won't."

"Yes he will!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Because he still loves you."

"Chad does not love me."

"Yes, he does, just as much as you love him."

"I do-"

"You two can lie to yourselves, each other and anybody else, but you can't lie to me," Gabriella stated. "If you two weren't still in love with each other you'd be able to appease your niece by having a civilized dinner with her, but you two can't even do that."

~*~*~

After the staff meeting the Friday before school started, Chad headed to the gym to shoot some hoops. As he neared the room, he could hear somebody else dribbling a ball inside. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he wondered who else would be here so late in the evening. Curious, he opened the heavy gym doors and slipped in, closing them softly behind him.

Standing on the far free throw line was a woman who he instantly recognized as Taylor by her curves. His jaw lowered in amazement as he watched her sink five free throws in a row.

"When did you learn to do that?" He heard himself ask, startling her in the process. "Sorry." He grabbed a basketball from the rack then made his way to center court.

"I took a class in college," she said. "I wanted to know what the big deal about basketball was."

"And did you find out?"

"Ask the freshman girls' basketball teams the last four years."

"Wait, you coach basketball?"

"You're not the only one with surprises, Chad," she shrugged. "But yeah, I coach and I'm pretty good."

"Alright, let's play then," he said.

"What? Right now?" She looked at the ball in her hand. "I'm not good enough to play you."

"I'm not as good as I used to be," he stated. "I got bolts in my knee."

"But still, Chad -"

"Oh, I get it, you're chicken." He started making chicken noises.

"Fine! I'll play you, but I get the ball first."

"Duh, my Nana didn't raise a fool, it's always ladies first."

"We'll play to fifteen."

They battled back and forth and the lead changed several times. When the score was 13 to 14 in Taylor's favor and she had the ball, Chad found himself doing something he'd only dreamed about. He knocked the ball out of her hands, much like she had done to him when they were teenagers, and kissed her.

She hesitated at first, but kissed him back. As their mouths met for the first time in nine years, he backed her up so her back was against the closed bleachers. Their kisses were hungry and sloppy. It wasn't until his lips left her mouth and kissed down the side of her neck that Taylor remembered where they were.

"Not here," she said pushing him away. "We can't do this here."

"You're right, we can't," he said. "We have to be professional."

"My apartment is three blocks away," she stated. "You can give me a ride home."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, putting more distance between them. "Going home with you would make things more awkward than they already are." He turned and left the gym, forcing himself to take each step and not turn around and run back to her arms.

~*~*~

Taylor all but stomped her way home. She was so mad at Chad. Mad at him for kissing her. Mad at him for getting her all hot and bother. Mad at him for leaving. Mad at him for looking so damn sexy. Stupid Chad.

Once in the privacy of her apartment, she let out of frustrated groan. It had been nine years since she'd last kissed him, nine years since she had felt his strong hands on her body, nine years since she had grabbed a fistful of his curly locks and kissed him until her lips were so chapped they hurt.

"I have to get out of here," she mumbled. She grabbed her cell phone and tried calling Gabriella, but her friend didn't answer. So she changed clothes and headed to Gabriella's house, hoping to find her friend there.

When she got to the apartment building, she saw Gabriella's car parked out front and Chad's car missing. She sighed in relief and pulled into the guest spot. She took the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door.

Panic shot through her body when Chad answered the door, but it was quickly replaced with worry when she saw tears streaming down Chad's face.

"Gabriella isn't here," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Taylor said, putting her foot in the way of the door closing. "Where's Malia."

"With Gabs," Chad said. "I just want to be alone, Taylor."

"I can't do that, Chad," Taylor said, pushing with all her might.

"Taylor, just leave me alone, alright?" He brushed the tears from his face. "See I'm all better."

"Chad, don't lie to me," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Malia asked where her daddy was," he said, giving up blocking the door. "Gabriella took her to see Troy's parents." He ran his hand over his short hair. "If I had been here, if I hadn't left her alone with Troy and gone to Hawaii, this wouldn't have happened. I could have stopped him from getting with Sharpay, I could have -"

"Chad, this isn't your fault," Taylor said, guiding him over to the futon. "Troy made his decision. It had nothing to do with you."

"But I wasn't here for them," he stated. "I should have known something was up when Troy came to visit me by himself. I should have-"

"Stop it, Chad!" Taylor exclaimed. "Troy made his decisions, there was nothing you or anybody else could do to stop him. He had to do what he felt was right, not matter who he ended up hurting."

"But what he did wasn't right," Chad insisted. "He left Gabriella; he left Malia to grow up without a father."

"But they have you now," Taylor said. "Sure you can't give Gabriella things a husband can and you can't be Malia's real dad, but you can be there for them and support them."

"I hate him," Chad cried. "I hate him so much."

"I know, I do too," Taylor nodded as she wrapped her arms around Chad's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "But at the same time I know how hard the decision was for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to make the same decision when I walked away from you," Taylor stated. "I had to choose between being with you and pursuing my education at Yale. The only thing I regret with that decision is that I lost you completely." She brought her eyes up to his. "After your accident during the game, I wanted to call you desperately, but I was afraid you hated me. Especially since at the wedding you barely spoke a word to me."

"I came to see you," he said. "A couple months after the accident."

"You came to Yale?"

He nodded.

"But you didn't come to see me."

"I did, but you were with another guy," he said. "You kissed him and I knew I'd lost my chance with you. So I moved to Hawaii and finished my degree in geometry there."

"But why geometry, you hated it in high school."

"Because you tutored me," he said.

"Only because you were failing."

"Exactly."

"I don't get it."

"Can't you see that the reason why I love geometry so much is because it brought me to you? Not once, but twice."

"You majored in geometry because I loved it?"

"I majored in it because we both love it. Why did you take basketball?"

"Because you loved it and I wanted to feel closer to you."

"Exactly."

~*~*~

Chad smiled as he looked over at Taylor. Ever since that day he'd seen her at Yale, he thought he'd blown his only chance to ever be with her, but now it seemed like he had a second chance.

"Chad, I love you."

His smile widen when he heard her confession and he said, "I love you, too, Taylor."

"Where's your bedroom?" She asked him.

"You're looking at it, why?"

"I was going to say we have some unfinished business to attend to, but -" she glanced around the living room.

"They're having dinner with Troy's parents," Chad stated. "They won't be back for another couple hours." He kissed her neck. "Besides, we have unfinished business, remember?"

"You're sure she won't be home for awhile."

"Scouts honor."

"Alright, but if she comes home, you are so dead."

Chad smirked and kissed her lips quickly. Then he jumped off the futon and flipped it into its bed form with Taylor still on it. He grabbed his comforter and joined her on his bed.

Their kisses started just as they had left off on the basketball court and soon their clothing, save for her bra which she insisted had to stay on, found its way to the floor. He kissed down her body and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sizzling sensation that his wet lips brought upon her seemingly steaming body.

She was more than ready when he pushed into her and moved in and out. He smiled down at her as her hands moved all over his chest and back, pulling him closer to her each time he pushed in. He came before her then massaged her sensitive numb until she came around him.

He laid down on the bed with his arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry," she said after they'd laid there for awhile.

"Alright, we don't have much, but I could make a couple sandwiches," he said, pushing himself up.

"Sounds yummy," she said.

He climbed out of the bed and pulled on his boxers before heading into the kitchen. When he returned a few minutes later, she had put on her panties and was wearing his t-shirt.

~*~*~

They were watching reruns of the Cosby Show on Nick Nite when Gabriella walked in, carrying a sleeping Malia. She paused in the doorway and raised her eyebrows when Chad climbed off the bed and took Malia from her.

"Apparently I missed something," Gabriella said to Taylor once Chad was down the hall. "Are you two back together?"

"I think so," Taylor smiled as Chad came back into the room. "Are we back together?"

"I don't know, I'm not really into the whole dating thing," he said.

"Excuse me?!" Gabriella and Taylor demanded.

"I'd be more into the marriage thing," Chad stated.

"I thought marriages didn't work out," Gabriella reminded her cousin.

"For the right lady, I'm willing to take a chance," he grinned and looked at Taylor. "So what do you say, Tay? Marry me?"

"Can I give you my answer in nine years?" She asked.

"No," Chad stated.

"Fine, then yes, I will marry you," she smiled.

Chad grinned and pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

"Alright you two," Gabriella said. "I know you're happy, but try to remember there are others of us that live in this apartment."

"I think tomorrow we find ourselves a duplex," Chad muttered to Taylor after Gabriella had left the room.

"Why a duplex?" Taylor asked.

"So I can be with you, but have Gabriella and Malia close by in case they need me," he said.

"You're a great guy, Chad Danforth," Taylor grinned. "I love you."

"I know and I love you, too." He pressed his lips against hers.


	52. Break Time Jelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Noelle86 at ff[dot]net (formally ILoveRoswellandCharmed)  
**Couple: **Jason & Kelsi  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event:** Lava Springs Music Room  
**Random Stuff:  
**- basketball uniform  
- cell phone

I feel really accomplished right now. This was the oldest request I had in my inbox and it's written! Go me :-D I do want to make a quick note though and say that I had to ask a friend which room she thought the Lava Springs Music Room was between where they practiced Everyday and where Troy and Gabriella sang You Are the Music In Me, and while we both agreed that it was the second of the two, for the plot of the story it didn't work because my mental image of where Troy and Gabriella sang is a wide open room between the kitchen and the dining room and considering what Jason and Kelsi were going to do...it worked better for them to be in a room where the doors could be closed. :-D

Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. I'm a fan of Jelsi as a couple and I'm bummed that they were broken up in HSM3...it just didn't seem fair... but oh well...

As for the requests there are 14 openings left and because I have so many Troypay's in queue I'm not accepting anymore Troypays.... sorry...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Break Time**

Arms resting on the keys of the piano in front of her, Kelsi Nielsen stared off into space. She wanted to be any where but in the Lava Springs music room. She had reserved the time and room to work on music for the talent show, but her head just wasn't in it today.

She was tired of being cooped up in the over air-conditioned club house and wanted to, for even just one day, feel the sun's warm rays beating down on her well suntan lotioned body then have the option of jumping into the pool if she got too hot.

The ringing of her cell phone pulled her out of her thoughts and she shivered as she grabbed it. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend Jason Cross's face smiling back at her. She had taken the picture after the championship basketball game the previous winter. His post-win smile was bright and he was still wearing his jersey.

Smiling at the memory, Kelsi hit the talk button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey."

"How goes the writing?" Jason asked.

"Eh."

"That good, huh?"

"I haven't written anything. I just can't get my head in writing mode."

"Maybe you just need a break, a distraction."

"What do you have in mind?"

Kelsi looked over at the door when she heard a knock.

"Hold on, Jason, I gotta answer the door."

She put her phone down on the piano and went over to the door, ready to tell whoever was on the other side to go away. The words died on her lips when she opened the door and saw Jason standing there, his phone to his ear and a large fruit smoothie in his hand.

"Can I come in?"

She smiled and nodded. She stepped back, letting him into the room, and then closed the door.

"Is that smoothie for me?" She licked her lips then looked up at him.

"No, but I guess I could share with you."

"You _guess_?"

"Yeah, I bought it with my own money and I'm on break right now."

"You know you want to give it to me." She grinned up at him.

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"You love me."

"Yes, true, but you love me, too. So that would mean if this was yours, you'd give it to me. So in the end it would still be mine."

"Hmm, well I can think of another reason for you to give me the smoothie." Her hand touched the fly of his pants and she smiled at him seductively.

"Here? Right now?" She nodded. "But anybody could come in and if we get caught we are -"

"Shh." She put a finger over his lips. "We won't get caught because there is a big 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside the door."

"What if somebody walking by hears us?"

"We'll just have to be quiet."

"You're doing all this just for a smoothie?"

"This isn't about the smoothie anymore, Jase, this is about you and me having sex at work."

Jason stared at his girlfriend, an uneasy smile on his face. He wasn't used to Kelsi being so blunt about having sex. They had had sex a couple times since they started dating, the first being after the Junior prom, but they had barely gotten to third base in the backseat of his car and now she wanted to go all the way at work, where anybody could catch them.

He looked down at her teal eyes and nodded. "But nowhere too obvious, just in case somebody comes in."

"I know the perfect place." She pulled him over to the other side of the baby grand piano then motioned towards the cover. "We'll but that over the piano then climb under. It'll be like a fort."

He set the fruit smoothie down and helped her put the piano cover on. Then he held up the side as she slipped under and he followed.

Once their eyes had adjusted to the darkness under the piano, Kelsi leaned into him and kissed his lips. As they kissed, her hands started to unbutton his shirt, but he pushed them away.

"We don't have time for that now."

She nodded and lowered herself to the wood floor, so she was laying flat on her back with him above her. He toed off his shoes then unbuttoned his kahki pants and slid them down his legs with his boxers. He closed his eyes when he felt her small hand wrap around his quickly hardening manhood. Slightly cloud-minded, he fumbled with the button and zipper on her jean shorts then with her help, slid them down her legs. His fingers found the soft cotton of her panties and he pushed them aside to touch her velvet folds.

Neither made a peep as they petted each other, bringing themselves closer to their releases. He was rock hard when she let go of his manhood and he took that as the sign that she was ready to go all the way. While she slid her panties down her legs, he grabbed his wallet out of his pants and grabbed a condom.

He rolled it onto his manhood then positioned himself above her. He pushed into her then pumped in an out of her several times, but froze when he heard the door open.

"Kelsi? Kelsi? Are you in here?" They heard Sharpay call. They stayed as still as possible until they heard the door close.

"Oh my god, that was close," Jason hissed.

"Shh." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as he started to move in and out of her again. As she neared her release, her lips broke from his and she tipped her head back, biting her lip as they came at the same time.

Fifteen minutes later, Kelsi sat in front of the piano penning the lyrics to a song none of her friends would ever hear. Except Jason, maybe.

"Where have you been?" Sharpay demanded as she stormed into the room.

"I've been here," Kelsi replied.

"No, because I came in here and you weren't here."

"Oh, well, I was, um-" she smiled when she saw the smoothie. "Getting a smoothie." She stood up and picked it up off the floor and took a sip. "So what's up?"

"There's something fishy going on here and when I find out, you're going to be in so much trouble," Sharpay said, crossing her arms and storming out of the room.

Kelsi smiled and sat down on the piano bench. Normally she'd be worried with Sharpay's threat, but she was too happy to care.


	53. Planning the Future Jaspay Rated T

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please! No longer taking Troypay requests!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **zashleysilver at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Jason & Sharpay  
**Rating:** T  
**Quote:** "Ken and Barbie are so overrated."  
**Setting/Event:** the two are doing a project in Sharpay's room  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Sharpay still has all of her childhood toys  
- they become boyfriend & girlfriend

This story ended up very different than I planned on...but I think I like it better this way :-D I was going to save this until the 23rd but I got a request today that I think will be better suited for that day.

I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but we're coming upon the first birthday of the Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts. I got the idea and started this story on March 23, 2008 and posted the first story two days later on March 25. So in celebration I'm doing this:

March 23rd - posting a story that features one of the non-movie couples-the whole reason I started this collection  
March 25th - posting a story about the couple that launched the MUMUS (hint: the couple who stared in the very first story)

I'm really pleased what I have gotten done in the last early and I really hope you have all enjoyed reading the stories that you requested that I write. I'd love to hear your guys thoughts on this story or the whole collection.

Anyway, on to Jaspay!

P.S. Go buy Corbin Bleu's cd "Speed of Light" it came out today and it's awesome!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Planning the Future**

Jason Cross smiled as he surveyed the crowded auditorium. They were all waiting for the play to begin, but they were here to see the show and he was here to see _her_.

_She_ was his longtime girlfriend Sharpay Evans and tonight was her final dramatic performance as a college student. He'd seen the University of Albuquerque's performance of Grease several times since it had opened a couple weeks ago, but tonight would be different. When she walked off stage after the final act, he'd be waiting for her in her dressing room and he would make sure tonight was a night she'd never forget.

After the lights dimmed and the curtain opened, revealing the first scene of the play, Jason allowed his mind to wander back to the very beginning of his and Sharpay's relationship, nearly 8 years ago.

They had just started high school and had been paired up for a family project in their health class. Since most of the work had to be done outside of class, they got permission from their parents for him to come over to her house after school a few days in a row.

Their project required them to pretend that they were a married couple and they had to create a budget, find careers and decide how they would raise their children.

The majority of their project was done in her very pink bedroom and they breezed through the budget and career parts of their assignment. But when it came to how they would raise their children they ran into rough waters, especially when it came to what toys their children would play with.

"Legos for the boys and Barbies for the girls," Jason said.

"My children are not going to play with Barbies," Sharpay stated. "I didn't and there for, my children won't either."

"You didn't play with Barbie's, seriously?"

"No, why, do I look like I did?"

"Well, yeah, with all the pink you wear…"

"I didn't and not that it's important, but Ken and Barbie are so overrated."

"So what did you play with?"

"I can show you, come on."

She led him out of her room and down the hall to the old playroom. She flipped on the lights and it was obvious what side of the room had been hers and which side had been her twin brother Ryan's.

"As you can see, I have quite the collection of Cabbage Patch dolls, My Little Ponies, Pound Puppies and the whole Littlest Pet Shop collection."

"My sisters would be in heaven if they saw this room."

"I spent a lot of time in this room, just lost in my head," Sharpay smiled as she picked up her favorite My Little Pony. "It was in this room that I decided that I wanted to be an actress."

"You want to be an actress? Why didn't you say that in our careers section?"

"Because Mrs. Johnson would write it off as a whimsical idea."

"If it's what you want to do, Sharpay, then I think you should put it down as your career. Sure it'll mean we have to adjust our budget, but if there's one thing I want my kids to know it's that they can do anything they want to do and I'll support them a hundred percent."

It was a tap on his shoulder that pulled Jason out of his memory. He looked up and saw an impatient couple staring at him expectantly. It was then that he realized that the main lights had come back on, signaling that it was intermission. He stood up and moved out of the aisle then out into the lobby of the auditorium.

The intermission lasted for about twenty minutes and Jason filled into the auditorium with everyone else, but opted to take a seat in the last row. As the lights dimmed his mind went back to when he asked Sharpay to be his girlfriend.

It had been about two weeks after they finished their A+ project. Her brother had been sick that day so he offered to walk her home from the bus stop even though his house was a mile down the bus route.

The walk to her house had been quiet, mostly because he was so nervous about asking her out. He really liked her and if he was reading the signs right, she liked him too.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he felt her hand slip into his timidly. He looked down at their enfolded hands then up at her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He squeaked.

Sharpay giggled at the high tone of his voice, but nodded, "Yes."

When they reached her front door, she gave him a hug then kissed his cheek before disappearing into her house.

He practically floated home that day and it became routine for him to walk her home from school.

Their relationship grew from there and there wasn't a day between that fall day and the night of her last performance that they hadn't been together. Sure, they had had their rough spots over the years, but they had managed to stay together.

Rising from his seat, Jason exited the auditorium as the second to last number began. He made his way to the backstage area, greeting the students that were running security, and went into Sharpay's dressing room.

He smiled when he saw that the bouquet of wild flowers that he had ordered was sitting on her makeup table. He sat there for nearly thirty minutes before she came into the room, her face flushed with a big smile on her face.

"Jason!" She exclaimed.

"Hey," he smiled. He stood up and placed a kiss upon her red lips. "You were great tonight."

"You watched _again_," she laughed.

"More like thought," he stated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, sliding the diamond ring onto his the pinky of his left hand. "Shar, I want to ask you something."

"Ask away," she smiled and her eyes widened when she saw him get down on one knee.

"Sharpay Evans, we became friends when we were planning our imaginary future together," Jason said, his eyes focused on hers. "But I'm tired of thinking of it as imaginary, I want to be your future and you to be mine. Sharpay, will you-"

"Sharpay, do you- " one of her costars froze when she realized what she had stumbled upon. "Sorry!" She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sharpay, will you marry me?" Jason finished.

"Yes!" Sharpay squealed then watched as Jason slid the small diamond ring onto her left ring finger. "I love you, Jason!"

"I love you, too," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.


	54. Watching You Chaylor Rated M

**Note: Requests are open...read the intro page for more information please! No longer taking Troypay requests!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Julia (requested via NBY)  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "I didn't know you CAN count that high"  
**Random Stuff:  
**- reggae club music

I've been trying for months to figure out how to write this story, I came up with a bunch of plots but I really didn't like what I came up with. Then today I got an idea for a story that really doesn't have a plot at all...it's just some good fashion Chaylor lovin :-D I had fun with the story though, so that's all that matters :-D I hope to get some more stories written and posted for the Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts but also for my new short story collection Love Songs With Chad since I'm on Spring Break, so stay tuned for that.

Don't forget that next week I'll be posting stories in honor of the first birthday of the Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts!! I guess I can go ahead and tell you guys who the couples in the stories will be.

March 23rd - Chadella story, they were the first non-movie couple that I wrote a story for  
March 25th - Troypay story, they were first couple that I wrote a story for

I've been writing a lot of Chadpay and a lot of other couples... but here's a story for my beloved Chaylor *hugs*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Watching You**

Chad Danforth smiled as he climbed up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his wife of three months. He could hear the beat Reggae club music as he neared the door and shook his head as he unlocked the door.

After entering the apartment, he hung his coat on the coat rack and kicked off his shoes then went to find her. He followed the cord and sound of the vacuum cleaner, finding her in their room dance-pushing the vacuum cleaner wearing her short workout shorts and sports bra.

He leaned against the door frame for several minutes watching her sway her hips and knew that she knew that he was watching when she started rolling her belly like a belly dancer.

Pushing off the door frame, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist then kissed her neck. "He' mommy," he whispered against her ear.

"Not your mommy," she said unable to form a proper sentence due to him kissing the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder.

She felt like putty in his hands as he turned her towards him and away from the vacuum cleaner. She grabbed for his muscular shoulders when he kissed the bare skin between her bra and her shorts. He left a trail of saliva as he worked his way down to the waistband of her shorts. Her grip on his shoulders tightened when he moved his hands to her inner thighs.

Just as quickly as his actions had started, they stopped and he stood up, looking towards the door. It was then that the lack of noise reached Taylor's brain. What had happened to the music and the vacuum cleaner?"

"Taylor?" They heard a voice call. "Chad?"

"It's Gabriella," Taylor whispered to Chad before calling to her friend, "Hold on." She grabbed a clean t-shirt from the pile of laundry on the bed and pulled it over her head before exiting the bedroom. "What's up?"

"I saw the front door open and I got worried," Gabriella said. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh huh, yup," Taylor nodded.

"You sure? You seem flus-" Gabriella paused. "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah," they heard Chad call from the bedroom.

"I'll, uh, let myself out," Gabriella giggled nervously. "Sorry."

Taylor followed her friend to the door and locked it after Gabriella was outside. She turned the music the music back on and plugged the vacuum cleaner back in before going back to the bedroom.

"Chad!" Her jaw dropped not because he was lying on the bed naked with a big grin playing on his face, but because he had tossed all of the clothes that had been folded neatly on the bed, into a basket. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"These clothes were _folded_."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'll help fold everything again."

"You could have just put them away."

He climbed off the bed and came to her, turning the vacuum cleaner off as he passed it. "I'm sorry, Tay," he caressed her cheek. "I guess I got wrapped up in all the excitement of finally being home after nearly thirty thousand seconds of being away."

"Thirty thousand seconds?" She gasped when she felt his other hand slip between her legs again. "I didn't know you _can_ count that high, I mean could." She closed her eyes as he slid his hand into her shorts. "Oh God, Chad."

He backed her up until she was leaning against the closet door then lowered his lips to hers. She threw her arms over his shoulders and breathed heavily against his lips as his fingers danced teased her womanhood.

Pulling away from her completely, Chad grinned as her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a look of questioning. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head followed by her sports bra, dropping both items onto the ground. His mouth went straight to her full breasts; licking, sucking and nipping at each nipple until it was red and tender. Then he kissed down her body to the waistband of her shorts and paused, for a second to look up at her blissful face, but lowering her shorts and her panties down her legs.

She grabbed two fists full of his curly locks when he slid his tongue over her sensitive folds. She moaned as he brought her very close to the brink before standing up. All it took was a looked from her lust glazed her eyes and he picked her up, set her on the bed and slid his manhood into her.

Their bodies moved with the beat of the music playing loudly in the background. She came first, crying out his name, and he followed a few thrusts later. He laid down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Why? Because it get you so hot and bothered you can't think straight?"

"Something like that," she smiled and grabbed his hand when he started to move it towards her womanhood. "Not uh, mister, you promised to help me fold clothes and -"

He cut her off by kissing her hard on the mouth.

Then he pulled away and climbed off the bed. He grabbed his boxers of the floor and winked in her direction, "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

She blinked and he was gone. She climbed off the bed, pulled on her panties and a long shirt before she followed him to the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame and laughed when he imitated the belly dance she had done earlier.

When he held out his hand, she took it and he spun her into his arms.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too," she kissed his lips. "Especially since you get me so hot and bothered I can't think straight."

"Don't tempt me," he smirked. "Especially on an empty stomach."

"Well, then, start cooking and I'll go clean up the mess you made," she swatted his behind before leaving the room with a sexy little walk, knowing his eyes were following every step she took.


	55. Long Time Coming Chadella Rated M

**Note: Requests are open until March 31st...read the intro page for more information please! No longer taking Troypay requests!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **naughtycate at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "troy's told me stories about you. i've been waiting a long time to find out if they're true."  
**Setting/Event:** gabriella's dorm room in college  
**Random Stuff:  
**- an embarassing dvd  
- pink sheets

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MIXED UP; MASHED UP SHORTS!!!** I can't believe it's really been a year since I started working on this massive collection!

The story I have for you guys today is a Chadella story and while I think the Jaspay story I posted a few weeks ago was a better example of what I wanted to achieve with this collection (writing stories about couples not in the movies), I wanted to celebrate that Chadella was the first non-movie couple that I wrote a short for.

So I need to address something, I may or may not have gotten reported for my shorts collection, I'm not entirely sure. There is somebody in the community who gets joy out of reporting stories, some deserving of it and others not. So should this story get deleted (I'm crossing my fingers that it doesn't) I have backed everything up and it'll will be put back up as soon as possible.

If the story was reported it was because of "5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc." which I don't really see applies to this story, but what ever the case, I have decided to keep requests open until March 31st, at that time requests will be forced to close. I'm shy 9 requests right now for my 100 story count...so please if you'd like to request a story, please do so before March 31st.

Anyway, I hope you like this story and there will be a Troypay one posted on Wednesday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Long Time Coming**

Gabriella Montez laid back on her bed, pretending to read her chemistry book as her roommate Sharpay Evans flew around their room getting ready for her date with Troy Bolton. Gabriella had been the one to introduce Sharpay to Troy last fall when they had all started attending school at the University of California – Berkley, or Cal as everyone called it.

While Gabriella and Sharpay had only met when they became roommates, Gabriella had known Troy for years because his grandparents' lived next door to hers in Arizona. She had never had any romantic interest in Troy, so when Sharpay showed a hint, Gabriella jumped at the chance to set her friends up.

The ringing of their phone gave Gabriella an excuse to toss her chemistry book aside. With Sharpay in front of the mirror checking her makeup, Gabriella answered the phone with a hello.

"Hey Gabs, it's Troy, can I talk to Sharpay?" Troy said in an unusually worried manner.

"She's getting beautified," Gabriella replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes and no," Troy sighed. "She and I are supposed to go out tonight, but a surprise visitor just showed up at my room."

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"My best friend Chad," Troy replied. "And I know Sharpay won't want him to come out with us and unless you want to -"

"How about this, Chad can come over and hang out with me," Gabriella suggested. "We can get pizza or something that way you and Sharpay can go out without having a third or fourth wheel?"

"Gabriella, who are you talking to?" Sharpay asked.

"Gabs, that's perfect! Thank you!" Troy exclaimed. "I owe you big time. We'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Bye, Troy," Gabriella said before hanging up.

"Troy? Why didn't you tell me he was on the phone?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't worry, Shar, I handled the crisis," Gabriella replied.

"Crisis? There was a crisis?!" Sharpay's voice rose to a squawk.

"There was but I handled it," Gabriella said as she grabbed her chemistry book off her bed and put it on her desk. "Troy's best friend Chad showed up and he's going to come hang out with me while you and Troy are out on your date."

"You're a life saver," Sharpay smiled. "Did he say when they'd be here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Perfect. That'll give you time to shower and put on something nice."

"Why, Chad and I are just hanging out here."

"Go."

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella was running a comb through her damp hair when Sharpay let Troy and Chad into the room.

Troy greeted Sharpay with a kiss then extended introductions, "Gabriella and Sharpay, this is Chad, Chad this is Sharpay, my girlfriend, and Gabriella, you know all about her."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella said, standing up to shake Chad's hand. "And what do you mean by he knows _all_ about me?"

"You know all about him too," Troy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, have fun and we'll be back in a few hours."

"Behave," Sharpay grinned knowingly as she gave Chad's body a glance over when only Gabriella could see her.

"So you're Gabriella Montez," Chad said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Troy's told me stories about you."

"Troy's told me stories about you, too," Gabriella replied, feeling slightly turned on by the way Chad was staring at her. It was different than any other guy had ever stared at her. There was a familiarity to him, most likely due to the stories she had heard about him from Troy, but there was also this mysteriousness to him. His face was chiseled and his smile was a lazy, sexy one that made her feel flirty. "I've been waiting a long time to find out if they're true."

The grin on his face became bigger and she slapped her hand over her mouth, feeling embarrassed. Then a chuckle escaped his lips followed by a giggle from her own.

"Alright, now that we've gotten the awkwardness out of the way," he said. "What are we going to do while Troy is out doing God knows what with Sharpay?"

"We could watch a movie," Gabriella suggested. "And I can order some pizza or something."

"You order the pizza, I'll find a movie."

Gabriella pointed him in the direction of her and Sharpay's DVDs then went about ordering the pizza. She made sure the delivery guy would call her when he was almost to the dorms then hung up.

"Did you find something you wanted to watch?" Gabriella asked, turning her attention to Chad.

"Not yet, but why do you have Barney DVDs in here?" Chad asked, holding up one offending DVD.

"It's not what you think," Gabriella blushed. "Sharpay and I babysit her niece Chloe on Thursdays and those are to keep her entertained."

"You sure about that?" Chad asked. "I remember Troy telling me a story about catching you watching Barney."

"Says the guy who Troy caught watching Sesame Street _two _years ago."

"Alright, I think we need to call a truce," Chad laughed as he stood up, holding one of the Harry Potter movies in hand. "We obviously know a lot about each other and things could get messy." He extended his hand. "Truce?"

"Fine," Gabriella shook his hand then setup the movie.

Fifteen minutes into it, her cell phone rang and she went down to get it from the driver. She then returned to the room and found Chad stretched out on her bed.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"Absolutely, though I never took you for a pink sheet type girl."

"They were a 'gift' from Sharpay when we moved in." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "She insisted that we have matching sheets and bedspreads."

"I've heard all about her obsession with things matching," Chad grinned. "But Troy seems to like her a lot, so she can't be that bad."

"She's has her moments, but she's a real sweetheart," Gabriella said. "I wouldn't have set them up if I didn't think they were going to be good for each other."

"Troy's always said you were good at figuring people out," Chad stated.

"I like to people watch," Gabriella shrugged. "It comes naturally."

They finished eating their pizza and turned the movie back on. They had just started the second movie when Troy and Sharpay returned from their date.

"It was great finally meeting you, Gabs," Chad said as he gave her a hug. "I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Same here," Gabriella smiled.

"Alright, ladies, have a good night and lock the door behind us," Troy said after giving Sharpay a kiss. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella closed the door behind them and locked the door. She turned around, leaning against the door and sighed.

"You like Chad!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I don't know him," Gabriella blushed, walking over to her bed.

"But you feel like you've known him your whole life," Sharpay mimicked Chad.

"It's true, but come on, Shar," Gabriella said. "You have to be around somebody a lot longer than 3 hours before you know if you love them."

"WHOA?!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Nobody said _anything_ about love, Gabriella Montez." She grabbed her roommate's hand and made her look at her. "I know you believe in love at first sight, but do you think that's what this is with Chad?"

"I don't know," Gabriella replied. "All I know is that hanging out with him tonight was different than hanging out with any other guy I've ever known, including Troy."

_Five Months Later_

Gabriella laid on her bed reading her psychology book as Sharpay flew around the room getting ready for her first big date with Troy since school had started again.

"Have fun tonight," Sharpay said as she sprayed on some perfume. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Shar, I always study."

"Well maybe you should do something else, something fun for a change?"

"Just go have fun with Troy."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sharpay grinned as she grabbed her purse. "Don't wait up." She sent a wink in Gabriella's direction then left their room.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella's studying was interrupted by a knock on the door. She tossed her book aside and got up to answer the door, only to be surprised when she found Chad on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, once he was in the room and the door was closed.

"Well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but I transferred to Cal," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Seriously?" She said. "But I thought you liked the University of Albuquerque."

"I realized that Cal offered me something that U of A didn't," he said, seriously.

"What's that?"

"The opportunity to be with you."

"Chad."

"I'm serious, Gab, after I went home last Spring, I couldn't get my mind off of you. Then after Troy and I were at his grandparents' house at the same time you were at yours and we hung out and went on a couple dates, I went home and I realized that I had to be near you. So I put the paperwork in action and here I am."

"You transferred for _me_?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Gab, but I've never felt for a girl the way I feel about you. I knew I would regret it if I didn't put myself in a position to get to know you better."

"Chad, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I didn't before you."

Gabriella smiled as she stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He kissed her back, his large hands getting lost in her curly hair.

It wasn't until after Christmas break, when they were hanging out in her dorm room that Chad said the words Gabriella had been longing to hear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, kissing him.

It was the Friday after Spring Break that he lowered her onto her pink sheets and positioned his naked body over her own. With his member wrapped tightly in a condom, their foreplay led to sex and he slid deep into her folds. Their mouths connected as their bodies moved together. He came first and she came a few seconds later.

He laid back on her twin bed, with her body draped over him so they could both lie there. They held each other close, not wanting to let go and knowing that their romance had been a long time coming.


	56. Family Affair Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are open until March 31st...read the intro page for more information please! No longer taking Troypay requests!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **ZASHLEYfanFOREVER at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event:** Lava Springs.  
**Random Stuff:  
**i want like a really cute sweet fluffy one shot. if thats okay w/ u. i want it to be like troy finally realizing that sharpay is better for him and after that, they have sex. so thats wut i want!

So today is the first anniversary of the first MUMUS short posted :-D I had another story started for today, but that one has become really complicated and I decided to write something that would be easier... easier, my bum... haha This story is an epic 17 Word pages in Times New Roman size 12.... yeah.. it's that long haha but I wanted to make it cute and fluffy while having it be different from other stories out there... I had something completely different plotted in my head for this story, but I really like the way it came out.

So anyway, I can't wait to see what you guys think about this story!!

I have 7 more story request slots open! I'd love for you guys to request them cause that means I won't have to beg my friends to come up with stories or think of them myself... challenge me people, come on!!! :-D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Family Affair**

_March_

Troy Bolton sighed as he leaned against the wall in a room with at least a hundred guys, waiting to audition for a small role in a TV movie. He had moved to LA after graduating last Spring from Cal, hoping his roles in a couple independent student films as well as the small name he had made for himself in the Pac10 conference would help him get his foot in the door. He hired an agent and was sent on a bunch of auditions for commercials and small roles on TV shows.

Looking around the waiting room, Troy spotted a familiar blonde among the women waiting to audition. Pushing off the wall, he walked over to her, "Sharpay?"

The blonde looked up and a smile spread across her face. "Troy Bolton," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Auditioning," he replied. "Small role, but you know how that is."

"A small role for you?" She said. "I thought you'd be aiming for something grander like a medium or lead role."

"I'll get there," he said. "What about you?"

"A small role," she blushed. "I'm still trying to get my foot in the door."

"Excuse me, excuse me." Troy, Sharpay and everyone else in the waiting room looked towards the middle aged man near the door to the audition room. "All the roles have been cast, you may go."

"What?" Somebody behind Troy and Sharpay shouted. "This is bull shit! You didn't give us all a chance to audition."

"Sorry, miss, but that's how it works," the guy replied. "Please leave your scripts on the table by the door."

Troy and Sharpay stayed in their seats as they watched everyone else pack up to leave.

"This is my third audition where they've done that this week," Sharpay sighed. "I feel like I need to do something to stand out."

"It's their loss," Troy shrugged. "You're a good actress, Sharpay, you always have been."

"Even when I was major drama queen?" Sharpay teased. "Or was it the Ice Princess?"

"We were all a little crazy in high school," Troy shrugged.

"You weren't, mister perfect boyfriend," Sharpay said. "So what's Gabriella up to these days?"

"Law School, I think," Troy replied, scratching the back of his head. "We actually broke up a few years ago."

"Oh, Troy, I'm sorry," Sharpay said, covering her mouth. "I didn't know."

"It's ok, it was a mutual thing," Troy shrugged. "What about you and Zeke?"

"Yeah, that didn't go anywhere," Sharpay said. "But Ryan and Kelsi are engaged, so at least one couple is still together."

"Chad and Taylor are still together, too," Troy stated. "I think he's going to propose to her one of these days."

"I'd hope so; didn't he give up a full ride scholarship to follow her to Connecticut?"

"Yeah, his parents weren't too happy about that one, but it worked out in the end because he got on to the University of Connecticut basketball team and they beat us last year in the Sweet Sixteen."

"I know, I watched the game," Sharpay said.

"Since when do you watch basketball?"

"I was dating this guy that was a huge fan of basketball and he got really excited when I told him I went to high school with you and Chad. I mean, like really excited," she shook her head. "I had to dump him because he wanted me to call Chad's parents and find out if they could get us tickets to the final four game."

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Troy and Sharpay looked away from each and saw the guy from earlier.

"Sorry, sir, we were just leaving," Sharpay said, standing up.

"The casting director wants to audition you two together," the guy said.

"But I thought all the roles were cast," Troy said.

"They are, for the small roles," he said. "We thought we had two of the slightly larger roles cast, but the people we casted for the married neighbors hate each other."

"Why us?" Sharpay asked.

"The casting director saw you guys out here and thinks you two have the chemistry we're looking for," the guy stated. "He asked me to tell you guys to look over the scene on page 7 and come back here tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning to audition for the parts."

"We'll be here," Sharpay told him. "Thank you."

Once the guy had returned to the audition room, Troy turned and said, "That's never happened before."

"It's cause we have chemistry," Sharpay laughed. "So come on, Troy Bolton, you can take me out to dinner and we can work on our audition."

"Now there's the bossy Sharpay Evans I know so well," Troy laughed as he let her lead him out of the waiting room.

They were in the middle of dinner at Troy's favorite diner when Troy's cell phone rang.

"Do you mind, it's Chad," Troy said after looking at his phone.

"Only if you let me answer it," she grinned, holding her hand out. After Troy handed over his phone, she flipped it open and said, "Hey baby."

"Wha-" Came Chad's confused voice. "Who is this?"

"Chad Danforth, I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice," she stated. "I mean, I still remember that less than _fabulous_ hairstyle of yours."

"Sharpay?" Chad asked in disbelief. "I called Troy, right?"

"I'm having dinner with him," Sharpay laughed. "What's up with you?" She heard him tell somebody in the background that he was talking to her. "Is that Taylor?"

"Yeah," Chad said. "She says hi."

"Well tell her I say hi, too and I'll give Troy his phone back now," Sharpay said before handing the phone back to Troy.

"Hey Chad," Troy greeted his best friend.

"You're having dinner with Sharpay Evans?" Chad said. "Are you dating her or something, man?"

"No, we ran into each other at an audition," Troy stated. "So what's up?"

"We're engaged!" Troy heard Taylor shout from Chad's end of the phone.

"What she said," Chad laughed.

"Congrats, that's awesome," Troy said. "When's the big day?"

"Sometime this summer in Albuquerque," Chad replied. "We want to do it before Taylor starts Grad school and I start my internship at ESPN."

"I'm really happy for you man," Troy smiled.

"Well I'll let you get on with your date with Sharpay," Chad stated. "I'll let you know the date as soon as we decide on it and –" Troy shook his head when he heard a struggle over the phone.

"Hey Troy," Taylor greeted. "I just want to know if I should send Sharpay an invitation, or if she'll be your plus one."

Troy rolled his eyes and said, "I'm gotta go, Taylor. Tell Chad I'll call him later."

"Is that a yes?" Troy heard Taylor ask before he hung up.

"Chad proposed to Taylor," Troy told Sharpay as he pocketed his phone. "I wish him luck, she's a handful."

"I'd say she is," Sharpay grinned as she looked at the text message she had just received. "She wants to know if I need my own invitation or if I'll be your plus one."

"Damn she's fast," Troy shook his head. "She's worse than my mother."

"I'll make you a deal," Sharpay said, pointing her fork at him. "I'll be your plus one at Chad and Taylor's wedding if you be mine at Ryan and Kelsi's next month."

"Doesn't that run the risk of getting people talking?" Troy asked.

"I'd rather be talked about with you than being setup by every single guy that somebody in my family knows," Sharpay said.

"Good point," he said. "I'll keep you away from the single guys and you'll keep me away from my mom, my sister and Taylor."

~*~*~

_April_

Two days after Troy and Sharpay finished filming their roles for the TV movie, they hopped on a plane and headed home for Kelsi and Ryan's wedding. Opting to not stay with their respective parents, they got a hotel room together.

Troy went with Sharpay to the rehearsal dinner, the night they arrived, and was introduced to her many family members that had come for the wedding. After the dinner, Troy found himself being drug along to Ryan's bachelor party and that's when he ran into Chad, though his friend didn't seem that surprised to see him.

The ringing of his cell phone woke Troy up the next morning and he knew exactly who to blame when he saw it was his mom calling.

"Hey mom," he greeted.

"You come home and you don't even bother letting us know?" His mom said.

"Sorry mom," Troy said as he glanced over at Sharpay sleeping in the other bed. "I came home for a wedding and I'm only here until tomorrow evening."

"That is no excuse, Troy Bolton," his mom replied. "I want to see you and Sharpay Evans at the house tomorrow for lunch."

"How did- Taylor," Troy grumbled. "Mom, Sharpay and I-"

"I don't care if you're dating or not, I just want to see you," his mom stated. "Be here at eleven and not a second later."

"Ok, we'll be there," Troy replied. He said goodbye to his mom then hung up.

"Where will be?" Sharpay asked, causing Troy to turn around and look at her.

"My mom invited us over for lunch tomorrow," Troy replied. "But you don't have to go."

"I want to," Sharpay said. "Your parents are nice, Troy." She glanced at the clock radio. "Yikes! I gotta shower, my mom will be here in thirty minutes to pick me up."

Six hours later, Troy found himself seated next to Taylor and Chad in a pew at the chapel where Ryan and Kelsi were getting married.

"That blue looks beautiful on Sharpay, doesn't it?" Taylor whispered in Troy's ear during the ceremony.

Troy rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on Kelsi and Ryan, but his eyes kept going to where Sharpay stood in a long, spaghetti strap dress. She looked beautiful and every now and then she'd press a wad of tissues against the corners of her eyes to dry her tears.

When Ryan and Kelsi sealed their vows with a kiss, Troy's mind was instantly taken the kiss that he and Sharpay had shared days ago for a scene in the movie. Of course, it had been a screen kiss and that technically meant that it didn't mean anything, but there had been a spark there. He had felt it and he wondered if she had too.

The reception for the wedding took place at Lava Springs and Troy was standing with Taylor and Chad when Sharpay came over and greeted his friends.

"Damn, Chad," she stated when she saw the size of Taylor's engagement ring. "What'd you do, rob a bank?"

"No, but I figured I'm only proposing once and I should do it right," Chad grinned, wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist. She leaned back against him and smiled up at him. "So I heard you're coming to our wedding at Troy's date."

"Yea, I am," Sharpay nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

"You two are impossible," Troy shook his head after Sharpay left to help her mom.

"We're just looking out for you," Chad stated.

"You think telling my mom I came home with a girl is looking out for me?" Troy asked.

"I didn't talk to your mom," Chad smiled. "I told Taylor."

"And I mentioned it to Katie," Taylor said. "She must have mentioned it to your mom."

"I need something to drink," Troy muttered before walking away.

He was nursing a bottle of beer when Ryan and Kelsi had their first dance as husband and wife. Then, after they left the dance floor, the guests were invited to come out and dance.

From the corner of his eye, Troy saw Chad leading Sharpay out on to the dance floor. He felt a pang of jealousy when she smiled up at his best friend.

"She sure is pretty," Taylor said, slipping her arm through Troy's. "It was nice of Chad to ask her to dance. I wish somebody would ask me to dance."

"I know you're up to something," Troy shook his head. "But do you want to dance, Tay?"

"I'd love to," she grinned. She pulled him out to the dance floor and took his hand in hers. "Let's impress Sharpay with your dancing skills."

"I knew you were up to something," Troy grumbled.

"You keep acting like you're not happy with my interference, but I saw the way you were looking at her during the ceremony," Taylor grinned as they danced. "Admit it, you like her."

"If I admit it will you back off?" Troy asked her. Taylor nodded. "Fine, yes, I like her."

"I knew it," Taylor grinned. "Oh look, Chad's spinning Sharpay, spin me."

Against his better judgment, Troy spun Taylor and in the process she let go of his hand and went to Chad and Chad pushed Sharpay into Troy's arms.

"Hey," Sharpay smiled, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about them," Troy said. "I knew something was up."

"It's ok," Sharpay smiled. "They mean the best; I mean Chad has been talking me up for the last fifteen minutes about how great you are."

"I'm going to kill him," Troy muttered.

"Troy," Sharpay put her small hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes. "It's ok, I really don't mind."

~*~*~

Turning on to his parents' street the next day, Troy groaned loudly when he recognized Chad's parents' car parked in front of his parents house.

"What?" Sharpay asked, looking at him.

"I should have known," he said as he parked a few houses down from his parents' house. "There are going to be more people here then I thought. I can take you back to the hotel or to your parents' house if you'd like."

"Troy, it'll be fine," Sharpay patted his arm. "Besides, we've already been spotted."

Troy looked towards his parents' house and saw his sister standing in the front yard with her son Cory.

"Alright, let me start this adventure we're about to endure by saying I'm really sorry for anything that should happen today," he said. "And please don't feel pressured to stay any longer than you're comfortable with."

"It won't be that bad," Sharpay laughed as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

They stepped out of the car and she followed him up the sidewalk.

"Troy! Sharpay!" Katie exclaimed. She scooped Cory into her arms then gave her brother a quick hug, handing Cory over to him, before turning to Sharpay. "You're prettier than I remember."

"Thanks," Sharpay said, glancing at Troy who was having his face explored by Cory.

"Uh, Katie, I think he needs his diaper changed," Troy said, handing his nephew back to his sister.

"That's why we're out here by ourselves," Katie replied. "Dylan had to run home and get the diaper bag. I told him to grab it as we were leaving, but you know how he can be."

"Yeah, well, we're going to go inside," Troy said, putting his hand on Sharpay's elbow. "We'll see you when you get him cleaned up."

"Was I seeing things or does your nephew look just like Chad?" Sharpay whispered as she and Troy made their way to the front door.

"He looks more like Chad than he does Dylan," Troy nodded. "You remember Dylan, Chad's younger brother. He was a freshman when we were seniors and my sister was an eighth grader."

"I remember them both in passing, sort of," Sharpay replied. "So they're married?"

"Got married last year when she got pregnant during senior year," Troy said. "Which is why when I open the front door we will be hounded by my parents, Chad and Taylor and Chad's parents, it's a family -" The front door opened before he could finish his sentence.

"Sharpay, you're here!" His mom smiled. She took Sharpay's hand and pulled her into the house, leaving Troy standing on the doorstep.

"Hi mom, it's great to see you too," Troy muttered as he stepped into the house. He followed the direction his mom had taken Sharpay and found them joining his dad, Chad, Taylor and Chad's parents outside.

"So, Sharpay, tell us about LA," his mom said. "Troy said that you guys had a part in a movie together."

Sharpay and Troy had just finished telling them about their role in the movie when Dylan and Katie came outside with Cory.

"Sharpay, do you want to hold Cory?" Katie asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Sharpay replied. She glanced at Troy before Katie handed Cory over to her.

"You're a natural," Troy's mom smiled. "Cory likes you."

Troy saw his nephew eyeing Sharpay's golden locks and jumped up. "Shar, do you have a hair tie?"

"Here I have one," Taylor said, taking one off her wrist. "Smart thinking, Troy."

Troy grabbed the hair tie and pulled Sharpay's hair back into a pony tail.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," he said.

After a lunch of hamburgers and various fruit salads, Troy glanced at his watch then said, "We should get going, Shar."

"We should get going, too" Chad said, standing up. "Can we catch a ride with you?"

"Dylan can take you and Taylor," Troy's mom said.

"Mom," Troy shook his head. "Sharpay and I rented a car; we can take Chad and Taylor to the airport."

"I know, but you two should be alone," his mom insisted.

"Mom, we'll be alone on the flight back to California," Troy rolled his eyes. "And I'm taking her home. We'll be alone enough."

"Yeah, besides it's not like they've been sharing a hotel room since they got here," Chad added. "They could use some company."

Troy turned to Chad, ready to attack his friend, but Sharpay grabbed his hand, as if sensing what he wanted to do. "Thank you for inviting me over this afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," she said. "And it was great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, both sets, err almost three sets."

"You're welcome here any time," Troy's mom told her. "And maybe you can convince my son to come home for a visit more often."

"I'll try my best," Sharpay promised.

"Drive safely," Troy's mom said, leaning against the door of the car when Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor were all buckled in. "Have safe flights and call the second you get home."

"Or in Troy's case to Sharpay's home," Chad teased, which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Troy.

~*~*~

"Thanks for going with me this weekend, Troy," Sharpay said as Troy pulled up in front of her small apartment complex. "Do you want to come up for some coffee or something?"

"Sure," he nodded. "And don't mention it, I had fun this weekend, even if my family did butt in majorly."

"I like your family," Sharpay said after he'd parked his car in the underground parking area. "It's obvious that they really love you."

"I love them, too, I just wish they would learn to butt out," Troy shook his head as they headed for the elevator. "Or at least learn to keep secrets. You tell one person something and in less than an hour everyone knows everyone else's business."

"But they wouldn't say something if it wasn't somebody in the family with the secret, right?" Sharpay asked, nervously.

"Depends on who you told," Troy stated. "And the situation it was said."

"I told Chad at the wedding," Sharpay said as the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"Then I'm pretty sure Taylor already knows," Troy said. "Which means there's a very good chance that everybody knew this afternoon, unless Taylor decided that it was something not worth sharing or too personal. She isn't quite the busy body that my mom and Katie's are, but she has her moments."

"Then I guess I should tell you something before you hear it from Chad or worse from your mother," Sharpay said after she led him into her apartment.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Troy stated. "I'll call them all and tell them I don't want to be told anything."

"It's nothing bad," she stated as put together a pot of a coffee. "It would probably make your mom cry."

"What is it, Shar?" Troy asked.

"I felt a spark," she said after flipping the coffee pot on. "During our kissing scene, I felt something and I know it sounds stupid because it's just a stage kiss, but -"

Troy leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but once her eyes closed, she allowed herself to be drawn into his kiss.

"Like that?" He whispered after pulling away.

Sharpay's eyes opened slowly and she nodded dumbly.

"So now what?" He asked her. "Do we want to give us a try?"

"Yes," she said, her body still buzzing with the tingles his kiss had given her.

"Would you be opposed to just keeping this between us for now?" He asked. "Not telling anybody we're dating?"

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"Well it's obvious my mom loves you and as soon as she finds out she'll be picking out China patterns," he stated.

"Why? All I told Chad was that I felt a spark when you kissed me," Sharpay's eyes narrowed. "What did you tell somebody?"

"I told Taylor I liked you," Troy said, scratching the back of his neck. "That will be all the encouragement that my mom needs."

"I guess we can keep it secret for now," Sharpay said. "But as long as it's to keep your over- loving family from getting involved and not because you think you can find somebody better than me."

"Hey I'm only 24 years old and there are a lot of hot girls in LA," Troy teased then cried out in pain when Sharpay socked in him the arm. "I'm kidding."

"Behave or I will call your mom and tell her all about us," Sharpay threatened as her phone rang. Stepping away from Troy, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Taylor," Taylor greeted.

"Hey, Taylor," Sharpay said. "What's up? You guys aren't home yet are you?"

"Nope, we're sitting in Colorado waiting for our connecting flight," Taylor replied. "I just wanted to call and say it was great seeing you this weekend."

"It was great seeing you too," Sharpay said as Troy's cell phone rang.

"Do you need to answer that other phone?" Taylor asked.

"No it's Tr- on the TV," Sharpay lied.

"It's alright, Shar, the gig is up, it's Chad," Troy said as he looked at his phone.

"Wazzzup?" Chad asked once Troy had answered.

"Just walked Sharpay to her door to make sure everything was a-ok," Troy stated. "And as soon as I get off the phone with you I'm going to head out."

"Don't rush on account of me," Chad said. "I'd be happy to give your mom a call and let her know you made it to Sharpay's ok."

"Do it and I swear to God, Chad, that I will tell your mom where you really went all those times when you said you were staying the night at my house," Troy threatened. "And there's always that one thing that happened that one time that I know you don't want anybody to know about."

"I hate you," Chad stated before hanging up.

"What doesn't Chad want anybody to know about?" Sharpay asked after she had said goodbye to Taylor.

"He got a lap dance from a drag queen and liked it," Troy laughed. "Well, until he found out that it was a drag queen."

"That's priceless," Sharpay giggled. "You have blackmail for life."

"And I'm prepared to use it," Troy grinned.

~*~*~

_July_

Sharpay yawned as she rolled over in bed. She glanced at the clock and shot up when she saw the clock read 10:30am. "Shit!" She cried as she turned to Troy and shook him. "Troy! Troy! Wake up, we're running late!!!"

"Five more minutes," Troy mumbled, pulling his pillow of his face.

"No, Troy," Sharpay said, yanking the pillow from him. "We were supposed to be on our way to Albuquerque _four_ hours ago." She climbed out of the bed and pulled the blankets off of him. "We're way behind schedule, Troy. We won't be home until after midnight."

"At least we won't hit five o'clock traffic," Troy yawned.

"Get up right now or I will call your mom and tell her that we're running late because you won't get your ass out of my bed," Sharpay threatened. "And I'll be sure to include how you've all but moved into my apartment and that it was all your idea to keep us a secret."

"I'm up," Troy grumbled as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Shower?"

"You first, I'll start the coffee," Sharpay said.

An hour later, they were in Troy's car headed for Albuquerque.

"I wish my mom hadn't guilted me into staying with them this week," Troy said as he glanced over at Sharpay.

"It's not too late to call and tell your mom about us and say that we're going to stay in a hotel," Sharpay smiled. "Though, your mom did invite me to stay with you guys."

"Should have said yes, then you could have snuck down to my room," Troy stated.

"We'll find time to be alone, I promise," Sharpay smiled. "The reception is at Lava Springs, I'll spill something on you if I have to in order to get some time alone with you."

"Just nothing too hot," Troy stated. "I don't want to go to the hospital for burns."

"Deal," Sharpay grinned.

It was after midnight when Troy pulled up in front of Sharpay's parents' house.

"It looks awful dark," he said. "You sure they're expecting you?"

"I told them I was coming," Sharpay frowned as she pulled out her cell phone. "I missed a call." She put the phone to her ear and listened to it.

"_Shar, it's mom, we've decided to extend our vacation. You'll have to find some other place for your stay, darling. Sorry."_

"Looks like I'm bunking with you," Sharpay told Troy. "Just not in your bedroom, of course."

"Sure," Troy grinned as he drove to his parents' house. He and Sharpay let themselves into the house and he set her up in the guestroom that had previously been his dad's office before he went up to his parents' room to tell them that they had arrived.

Half an hour later, Sharpay let herself into Troy's room and climbed into bed with him, making sure to set the alarm on her phone for 4:30am so she could go back to her room. She snuggled up against his body as he draped an arm over her.

~*~*~

Five days later, Troy stood next to Chad as Chad and Taylor exchanged their vows. Instead of paying attention to his friends, his mind was on Sharpay and how it had killed him every morning of the past week when she left his bed to go back to her own.

Out of the corner of his eye, he searched for her face in the crowd and saw her sitting next to Ryan and Kelsi on the bride's side of the audience. Without thinking about it, he turned his attention to her and after catching her eye, he smiled.

It was only when he felt Dylan poke him in the side that he looked away from Sharpay and found Chad, Taylor and the Justice of Peace looking at him expectantly.

"The rings?" The Justice of Peace asked.

"Oh, right," Troy felt his face heat up as he pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Chad. He didn't have to look at his mom to know she was smiling happily since he had been caught staring at Sharpay.

After the ceremony ended, Troy walked down the aisle with Taylor's sister after Chad and Taylor had made their exit. Chad grabbed him by the shoulders as soon as Troy and Taylor's sister had made it through the double doors at the back of the room.

"So nice of you to pay attention to the most important moment of my life," Chad said, ruffling Troy's hair. "So you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Miss Evans?"

"What makes you think there's something going on?" Troy asked him.

"'Cause I know you," Chad laughed. "Mark my words, I'm going to find out by the end of the day what's going on with you two."

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to your _wife_ than me and Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"You have no reason to be worried if you have nothing to hide," Chad stated. "But I have my eyes on you, man."

Troy shook his head as he watched Chad walk off towards Taylor.

"Hey," he turned and found Sharpay by his side.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Troy, Sharpay, smile," he heard his mom instruct just seconds before there was a bright flash.

"Mom," Troy groaned.

"Stop it, you both look adorable," his mom stated. "Sharpay your polka dotted dress looks absolutely adorable and the pink shoes just add an extra humph."

"That's what I was going for," Sharpay smiled at Troy's mom.

"Do you want to ride with us to the reception or are you riding with Troy?" His dad asked Sharpay.

"I'm going to ride with Kelsi and Ryan actually," Sharpay said. "And there they are. I'll see you guys at the reception."

"Well I should be-" Troy stopped when he felt his mom grab his arm.

"Telling us what's going on with Sharpay and yourself?" His mom asked in hushed tones. "And think wisely before answering, I saw her leaving your room this morning."

"We're dating," Troy replied. "And before you freak out about me not telling you, the reason I didn't was because I didn't want it to spread like wildfire."

"We-"

"Mom, face it, there are no secrets in our family," Troy cut her off. "Sharpay and I needed time to develop our relationship without your guys good natured poking and prodding." He sighed. "Please understand that I didn't do this to hurt your feelings."

"Are we allowed to talk about it now?" His mother asked.

"How about after the wedding, we go out for coffee and we can all talk about it," Troy said.

"That works for me," his mom said. "We'll see you at the reception, Troy."

When Troy got to Lava Springs he found Sharpay sitting with his parents holding Cory in her lap. He said hello to a few people then headed over to them. He held his hands out to Cory and his nephew squealed in delight and as he bent down to pick him up, he whispered to Sharpay, "My parents know."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked from him to his smiling mother then back at him with a questioning face.

"Apparently, you were spotted this morning," he whispered and she blushed.

"It's alright, Sharpay," Troy's mom smiled. "We'll talk about it over coffee tonight."

"Sounds great," Sharpay said, scooting her chair back. "I need to go check on something."

Troy handed Cory to his mom then followed Sharpay through the doors to the kitchen.

"They ambushed me," he told her. "And I didn't want to have the talk with them without you with me."

"Couldn't you have put it off another day?" Sharpay asked him. "Cause honestly, Troy, sometimes I'm not even sure what we're doing."

"What? Sharpay, don't say that," he said. "I told you that I love you and I meant it."

"And I love you, Troy, but is that all we're going to have or are we going to have more?" Sharpay asked him.

"There you are, Troy!" Dylan said, grabbing him from behind. "You gotta give your speech, man."

"We're not done talking," Troy told Sharpay as he let Dylan drag him away.

Standing next to Chad, Troy listened as Taylor's sister gave her maid-of-honor speech and then it was his turn.

"I've had the privilege of knowing Chad Danforth all my life," Troy started as he threw his arm over Chad's shoulder. "Our families have always been close but they became even closer when our brother and sister got married and had a baby that I should point out looks just like me." He chuckled. "But I've also gotten to watch Chad grow up and become a man, a man that deserves a lady like Taylor McKessie." He paused as his eyes found Sharpay's then felt Chad's elbow in his gut. "Oh, right, sorry." He blushed. "Chad's love for Taylor and her love for him has taught me a lot about trusting the love you have in somebody. Chad gave up a full ride scholarship for her and while his team didn't go all the way, they knocked my team out of March Madness." His eyes met Sharpay's again. "But Taylor's love for Chad has shown me that family makes us who we are and even if we have the nosiest family on the block, there is still a girl out there that will fit right in and love us because of our family. I love you, Sharpay." He cleared his throat and picked up his class of wine. "To Chad and Taylor."

Instead of clinking their glasses with him, Chad and Taylor gave him a hug.

"Go get her," Chad said, clapping his friend on the back.

With all eyes on him, Troy made his way over to Sharpay and kissed her.

Once the attention was off himself and Sharpay, Troy let her lead him out of the banquet room. "Where are we going?" He asked her.

"We need to talk," she said. She pulled a key out of her purse and unlocked her dad's office then locked it once they were both inside.

"Before you say anything," he said. "I just want you to know that I -"

"That you made me really happy up there," Sharpay smiled. "And the type of talking I want to do with you is not the kind you're doing." She pushed him onto the couch then straddled his waist as she leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back, letting his arms wrap around her body tightly. He groaned against her lips as she grinded her lower body into his lap.

"Shar, don't start anything you don't plan to finish," he muttered.

"I plan to finish everything I start," she whispered. She kissed his lips quickly then pulled off of him. "Take off your pants."

"What? Shar, we're in your dad's office," he said.

"I know, now take 'em off and your jacket too," she said. She stood up and slid her panties down her long legs.

That was all the encouragement Troy needed. He kicked off his uncomfortable dress shoes then pulled down his pants and boxers and tossed them aside with his jacket. Sharpay climbed back onto his lap and brought her lips back to his as his hands grabbed her ass, guiding her lower body as she rubbed against his growing manhood. When they were both ready, he slid his condom wrapped manhood inside of her and they moved their bodies in sync until they had both come.

~*~*~

That night Troy sat with Sharpay in his lap (since there was a limited number of places to sit) as they had coffee with his parents, Chad's parents, Katie and Dylan, Chad and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi at his mom's favorite coffee place.

"So you two are dating, what's next?" Ryan asked.

"I'll probably move in to her apartment, well completely," Troy said. "And maybe in a few months I'll ask her to marry me."

Unfazed by his statement, Sharpay shrugged and said, "And I'll definitely say yes."

"Autumn weddings are beautiful," Troy heard his mom say as Sharpay turned to look at him. "We could have…"

His mom's voice faded as he became lost in Sharpay's eyes. He smiled at her and it was like they were in their own little world where only the two of them existed. Neither knew what exactly the future held for them, but they knew whatever it was, they would get through it together.


	57. Birthday Mystery Chaylor Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** T  
**Setting/Event:** Taylor's birthday  
**Random Stuff:  
**- rose  
- balloons  
- decorated locker

So this story is one of those that I had an idea for and wanted to write. This story idea came to me in a dream and I was like 'aww I have to write it!' So here we go... it's really sweet and fluffy and just how I like my Chaylor!!! haha

One thing I want to say about the stories that were chosen to be written for the remaining requests is that the ones that I chose are ones that I had ideas for almost immediately after writing them. If your request didn't get chosen, I'm sorry about that, but I can't write them all. But I want to let you know that I appreciate that you took the time to request a story and help me towards my goal of writing 100 stories.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birthday Mystery**

Taylor McKessie stared out the passenger window as her mom drove her to school. Normally it was her boyfriend Chad Danforth that drove her, but he had called the night before saying that he couldn't take her. He had driven her every day since they had started dating last spring and the day she needed him the most, he was mia.

"You don't have to go to school today," her mom said. "We can play hooky and go to the spa or something."

"I haven't missed a day of school in my life," Taylor replied. "And I'm a senior."

"All the more reason to play hooky," her mom stated as she pulled up in front of East High. "Today is your eighteenth birthday, Taylor, we should do something fun."

"School and work first, then fun," Taylor replied. "We're going out for dinner and a movie tonight, remember?"

"I remember, but if Chad wants to do something with you tonight, I'll understand," her mom smiled.

"We had plans first mom," Taylor said, not wanting to voice her fear that Chad had forgotten it was her birthday. "Chad will understand."

"Well have a great day," he mom said when Taylor opened her door. "Happy Birthday and I love you."

"Love ya, too," Taylor said before closing the door. Turning towards the school building, she sighed. "Here goes nothing."

The halls were pretty empty as Taylor made her way to her locker and she was fine with that. The fewer people she saw today, the less hurt she would be when nobody remembered her birthday, like always.

Turning down the hall where her locker was, Taylor saw what looked like streamers on a locker near hers. It wasn't until she drew closer that she realized the decorated locker was her locker. Quickening her pace, Taylor stopped in front of her locker and her jaw dropped.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at the piece of printer paper that had "Happy Birthday Taylor!!!" written on it in a pretty computer font. Hoping it wasn't all a dream, she ran her hand over the streamers and almost laughed when she got a papercut.

It was all real. Nobody had ever decorated her locker before, not that she had ever decorated anybody else's. Until last winter she had never had a best friend then Gabriella Montez came to East High and changed all that.

"Gabriella," Taylor smiled. Her best friend was definitely behind the decorated locker.

After carefully opening her locker, Taylor grabbed her textbooks for her first four classes then headed for Ms. Darbus' room where she, Gabriella, Chad and Gabriella's boyfriend Troy Bolton had homeroom.

The classroom was empty, but sitting on the desk Taylor always sat at behind Chad was a blue berry muffin and a purple envelope that had "Taylor" printed on a white mailing label.

Setting her books down, Taylor grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. She found a birthday card with a big smily face on it and Happy Birthday Taylor printed inside, also on a white mailing label. She smiled and slid the card into her notebook then picked up the blue berry muffin.

Whoever left the card for her was trying to conceal their identity, but they obviously knew she loved blue berry muffins, even if she hated blue berries.

Her classmates trickled into the classroom slowly, but there was no sign of Gabriella, Chad or Troy. Taylor wanted to thank her best friend for decorating her locker and to find out if the blue berry muffin was from her too, but Gabriella arrived just seconds before the bell rang, so Taylor didn't have a chance.

Noticeably absent from the class were Chad, Troy and the other basketball players. The fact that they were all missing made Taylor somewhat more comfortable than if only Chad was gone.

As soon as homeroom was over, Taylor was out of her chair and gave Gabriella a hug.

"Thank you," she said as she held back her tears. "Nobody has ever decorated my locker for my birthday."

"Never?" Gabriella asked as they walked to their English class.

"Never."

"Well, then I'm more than happy to be the first."

"Thanks for the blue berry muffin, too."

"What blue berry muffin?"

"The one that was on my desk in Darbus' room. You know, with the birthday card."

"Tay, I can only take credit for the locker."

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Taylor asked as they entered their classroom.

"I don't know," Gabriella said then spotted an envelope on Taylor's desk. "Maybe this says something."

Taylor grabbed the envelope and tore it open, finding a 3x5 card that had " 3:30pm" printed on it.

"What is that supposed to me?" Taylor asked.

"Well that's 10 minutes after school gets out," Gabriella said. "Maybe something is going to happen at that time."

"Alright, but what?" Taylor asked.

Her answer came in an identical envelope sitting on her desk when she and Gabriella got to their math class. This time the 3x5 card had "Meet me" printed on it.

"So somebody wants me to meet them somewhere at 3:30," Taylor said.

"Sounds like it," Gabriella nodded.

Another hint was waiting for Taylor when she got to her Spanish class. "on the" was printed on the 3x5 card.

"On the what?" She muttered to herself. Whoever was behind this was driving her crazy.

The where question was answered when Taylor entered the chemistry lab and found Gabriella holding another envelope.

"Open it," Gabriella demanded.

"I am, I am," Taylor said as she pulled out another 3x5 card, this one had "roof" printed on it.

"Pull out the cards," Gabriella said.

Taylor laid the cards out in front of her and they put them in order so they read "Meet me on the roof 3:30pm."

"The roof?" Taylor said. "Somebody wants me to meet them on the roof after school?"

"It's romantic," Gabriella smiled. "Maybe these are from Chad."

"I doubt it," Taylor sighed. "I haven't seen him all day, I don't think he even remembered it was my birthday today."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either," Gabriella said.

When the bell for lunch rang, Taylor heard her name announced over the intercom.

"I'll meet you in the caf," she told Gabriella before heading to the student center.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"I'm Taylor McKessie," Taylor said.

"Ah, yes, the pizza girl," the lady stood up and grabbed a large pizza box off the counter behind her. "Here you go."

"I didn't order this," Taylor said.

"Look, sweetie, I was told this was for you," the lady said. "So enjoy your free pizza."

Confused, Taylor made her way to the caf and found Gabriella sitting with Troy and Chad nowhere to be found.

"You ordered a pizza?" Troy said as Taylor set the pizza on the table. "Cool!"

"I didn't order it," Taylor replied as she opened the box. Her jaw dropped when she saw "Happy Birthday" written in olives on top of the pepperoni pizza.

"I think it's from your mystery person," Gabriella smiled.

"What mystery person?" Troy asked.

"The one that has been leaving her notes all day," Gabriella stated. "And wants to meet her on the roof after school."

"Cool," Troy said, looking at the pizza. "So, you gonna share that?"

"Troy!" Gabriella said, slapping his arm. "That is soo rude."

"It's alright, Gabs, I can't eat it by myself," Taylor said as she pulled a slice out of the box.

"Pizza," Troy moaned as he pushed away his disgusting meatloaf and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Say Troy, do you know where Chad is?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend. "We haven't seen him all day."

"He was at our basketball meeting this morning," Troy said. "Then he said something about having a dentist appointment."

"You don't think he forgot about today being Taylor's birthday, do you?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Taylor's birthday?" Troy said, swallowing the last bite of his piece of pizza.

"Why else would the pizza say Happy Birthday on it?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"I dunno," Troy shrugged as he grabbed another piece of pizza. "Happy Birthday, Taylor."

"Thanks, Troy," Taylor replied as she looked down at her half eaten piece of pizza no longer hungry. "I think I'm going to go to the library, I'll see you guys later."

"What about your pizza?" Gabriella asked her.

"I'm not hungry," Taylor said. "Help yourself."

"Already on it," Troy said, finishing his second piece.

Taylor went to her locker and grabbed the textbooks for her last two classes before heading to the library.

"Hi Ms. Falstaff," Taylor greeted the school's librarian.

"Taylor," Ms. Falstaff smiled. "I have something for you."

Taylor waited as the librarian went into the work room, expecting her to return with a book Taylor had requested, but her jaw dropped when the librarian came out of the work room with a bouquet of balloons.

"Happy Birthday," Ms. Falstaff smiled.

"Those are for me?" Taylor said as she took the balloons.

"Absolutely," Ms. Falstaff replied. "A very nice boy asked me to give them to you."

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"I promised I would tell," Ms. Falstaff said. "But if you don't want to carry them around, you can leave them in here and pick them up at the end of the day."

"Yes, thank you," Taylor nodded.

"Not a problem," Ms. Falstaff smiled.

When the bell ending lunch rang, Taylor left the library and headed to her speech class and there sitting on her desk was a cupcake with purple frosting. She smiled and slowly ate her cup cake throughout the class.

Walking into her history class, Taylor saw a purple envelope sitting on her desk that looked just like the ones that she had been seeing all day. She opened it and found a 3x5 card inside. This open had "Hope you're having a great day, see you in 75 minutes" printed on it.

Needless to say, Taylor was completely distracted during the class, though thankfully they had a substitute and were just watching a movie.

As soon as the bell rang, Taylor shot out of her seat and hurried to her locker. She threw her books inside then went into the bathroom to check her hair. She had no idea what to expect on the roof, but Ms. Falstaff told her it was a boy leaving her the notes.

With just a few minutes left, Taylor made her way to the roof top garden. Arriving at the top of the stairs, she didn't see anybody or anything. Then she turned around and saw Chad standing under the covered area holding a single rose.

She stood frozen in place as he made his way over to her.

"Happy Birthday," he said as he handed her the rose.

"I– I thought you forgot," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't forget important things," he replied. "Especially not things concerning you."

"So the muffin, the envelopes, the pizza, the balloons and the cupcake were from you?"

"Guilty. Did you like it or did I go overboard?"

"I loved it." Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Nobody has ever done anything like that for me ever, Chad."

"I know," he said.

"What? How?"

"Taylor, I've known you since kindergarten," he said. "And I told you I don't forget anything that concerns you."

"You've made this the best birthday I've ever had," she told him.

"I'm glad," he smiled. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

"I have to stop and get my balloons from the library," Taylor told him as they went down the stairs.

"No problem," Chad nodded.

Entering the library, Taylor waved at Ms. Falstaff who was helping another student then went into the workroom.

"SURPRISE!"

Taylor blinked in surprise when she saw Gabriella, Troy, a few of her teachers and a few other kids that she'd met through Chad standing there.

"You!" She spun around and pointed at Chad, who was smiling.

"It wasn't all me," he said and pointed at Gabriella.

"Oh my god," Taylor said as she looked at her best friend. "You knew who was behind the whole thing, didn't you!"

"Guilty, but he swore me to secrecy," Gabriella replied.

"You guys are the greatest," Taylor smiled giving Gabriella a hug then giving Chad one.

Three hours later, Taylor sat between her mom and Gabriella at her favorite Mexican restaurant with Troy and Chad sitting on the other side of the table.

"So I just have to ask, Chad, but how did you do it all without her figuring it out?" Taylor's mom asked.

"I talked to her teachers yesterday," Chad said. "Then I took the stuff to them this morning and it worked out that I had a basketball buddy in all her classrooms the period before and they put it on her desk for me."

"Did you guys really have a basketball meeting this morning?" Taylor asked.

"Not officially," Troy said, scratching his head. "We voted for uniforms then played basketball for the rest of homeroom."

"But I really had a dentist appointment," Chad stated then smiled widely. "No cavities."

After dinner, Taylor's mom pulled to aside as Chad, Gabriella and Troy headed to Chad's car.

"I think I'm going to head home, sweetie," she said.

"But mom, what about the movie?" Taylor asked.

"You guys will have more fun without me," her mom replied. "Besides, I have a headache."

"Alright," Taylor nodded. "I love you, mom."

"Love you, too, baby," her mom said.

"Everything alright?" Chad asked when Taylor walked over to the car.

"My mom is going home," Taylor replied. "She has a headache."

"Oh," Chad said. "So are we -"

"We're still going to the movie," Taylor told him.

Fifteen minutes later, Taylor sat next to Chad in the dark movie theater, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as the previews rolled.

"Chad," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He replied, looking at her.

"Thank you for today," she said. "You erased years of painful birthdays."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Though, I should admit that if I hadn't been such a chicken you might not have had any painful birthdays."

"Those painful birthdays weren't you're fault," she said. "So don't blame yourself. All that matters is that you're here now and I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled and lowered his lips to hers.

"Hey, stop it, the movie is starting," Troy hissed from behind them.

"Troy," Gabriella scolded.

"Next time we come without them," Chad whispered to Taylor as she snuggled against his side as the opening credits played.


	58. Easter Surprise RyanMartha Rated K

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Ryan & Martha  
**Rating:** K  
**Setting/Event:** Proposal

Well this isn't the story that I was planning to write for today... actually I was going to try and write a Cattle Creek Gang stories for today but I've been in a bit of a writers block and on top of homework I was drawing a blank and yesterday (Saturday) I was in a very minor car accident by my head was so fogged due to the stress and such that I no good from like 4pm until I got up this morning.

Anyway... before I had my car accident I was hanging out with my family and saw my adorable newborn nephew and thinking about how adorable he'll be when he can toddle around...and that's why Chad and Sharpay's daughter kinda steals the entire story haha but she's super adorable and I totally had fun with it.

I hope to have some more stories for you guys soon...but like I said I've been having writers block and I have four classes in school that each have about 2 to 3 hours of reading a week and on top of that I have to write a paper for my senior portfolio and oi... it's stressful... but anyway... hope you like the story.

P.S. it's still Easter on the West coast... I still have a little less than 2 hours... so sorry to everyone who this didn't get posted in time for you to read on Easter.... I literally just finished writing it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Easter Surprise**

Ryan Evans took his eyes off the road for a second and sent a smile in his girlfriend Martha Cox's direction.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Romeo," she laughed. "We don't need to get in an accident because you're so distracted by my beautiful."

"Yes ma'am," Ryan laughed as he moved his eyes back to the road. He had known Martha since high school, but it hadn't been until he'd come home from six years in New York City and she came to his dance studio looking for a job that they had reconnected.

"So tell me who all is going to be here again," Martha said, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

"My parents, Sharpay and Chad and their rug rats and Chad's parents, I think," Ryan replied. "Maybe Troy's parents if they didn't go to California to spend the weekend with Troy and Gabriella."

"Chad and Sharpay's daughter is Sonya, right?"

"Yeah and their son Jayden is due in like a month, I think."

"They didn't waste any time," Martha chuckled.

"To quote Sharpay 'why wait when it's right?'" Ryan shook his head. "I just wish they had figured out that it was right before putting me through hell with all their bickering in high school."

"Going to college and not knowing very many people is a humbling experience," Martha shrugged. "What didn't look good in high school sometimes looks amazing in college."

"Or after college," Ryan smiled glancing at her before flipping on his blinker. He turned onto his parents' street then drove through the open gate at the foot of the driveway. He parked the car then ran around the car to help her out. Then he opened the backdoor and gave her the salad she had made for the Easter dinner and grabbed the stuffed bunny rabbit that he had gotten for Sonya.

Taking Martha's hand, Ryan led her up the pathway to the front door and let himself and Martha into the house.

"Hey party people," he called as he shut the door.

"In here," he heard his mom call back.

He led Martha to the kitchen and found the whole gang in the kitchen.

"Ry-ry!" Sonya squealed, flailing her two and half year body as Chad tried to hold on to her.

"Hey Sonya," Ryan smiled and took his niece from Chad's outstretched arms. "Look what Uncle Ryan brought you." He showed her the stuffed bunny. "Do you know what it is?"

"Babbit!" Sonya exclaimed, lunging for the stuffed bunny. Once it was in her tiny hands she held it to her chest.

"Sonya, what do you say to Uncle Ryan?" Sharpay asked, her arm slipped around Chad's waist.

"Tank yu," Sonya puckered her lips and planted a slobbery kiss on Ryan's face.

"You're welcome," Ryan said then set her on the ground. "Go show Nana and Meemaw your bunny."

Instead of doing what Ryan suggested, Sonya turned and looked up at her mom and dad and exclaimed, "Daddy! Mommy! Babbit!"

Chad smiled and bent down and scooped Sonya into his arms. "What's your rabbit's name, Sonya?"

"Daddy," she said. "Gotta go potty."

"We'll be back," Chad said. "Give your rabbit to mommy, Sonya." She pouted. "No toys in the bathroom, remember?" The little girl nodded and pouted as she handed Sharpay her new toy.

"How ya feeling, sis?" Ryan asked after Chad left the room with Sonya.

"Tired," Sharpay smiled as Martha walked over and joined them. "If I didn't already know Jayden was a boy, I'd be able to tell because this pregnancy is nothing like my pregnancy with Sonya."

"How so?" Martha asked her.

"I was hardly ever sick when I was pregnant with Sonya, but I still get sick to my stomach every now and then with Jayden," Sharpay sighed.

"Get used to it, my dear," Chad's mom smiled as she placed her hand on Sharpay's arm. "Boys are ten times harder than girls. I only had Chad, but my sister has three girls and she had an easier time raising the three of them than I did raising him."

"I'm going to say that it was because you were raising Chad," Ryan stated. "I was an angelic child."

"That's what you think," his mother stated. "I was still trying to potty train you when you were four, Sharpay was potty trained by two and a half." She smiled at him before looking at Martha. "Let me tell you, this boy refused to pee in a toilet. He liked to go out in the backyard."

"Mom," Ryan's face flushed bright red. "Stop it."

"What? Am I embarrassing you?" His mom smiled innocently.

"I'm going to go find dad and Mr. Danforth," Ryan stated then pointed at his mom. "No more embarrassing stories." He headed towards the TV room where his dad and Chad's dad were watching TV and flinched when he heard his mom say something about nude baby pictures.

Chad joined them a few minutes later with a smile on his face. "You were one bald baby," he said to Ryan as he sat down. "And very naked."

"Oh god," Ryan groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, man, your mom showed me Sharpay's baby pictures and my mom showed Sharpay mine," Chad stated. "It's a sign that your mom likes Martha. Either that or she's trying to scare Martha away by making her think that every baby you have will be pasty white and bald."

Ryan glared at Chad before standing up. "Excuse me," he said. He went back into the kitchen and found his mom sitting with Sonya in her lap looking at his baby book with Martha. "Hey."

"You were such an adorable baby," Martha smiled up at him. "Sonya definitely has some Evans in her even though the Danforth side is a bit dominant."

"Sharpay honey, are you ok?" Chad's mom's voice carried over to them and they turned to see Sharpay holding her stomach with one hand while the other was braced against the edge of the counter.

Instead of answering, Sharpay took several deep calming breaths only to contort her face as another wave of pain hit her.

"Somebody get Chad," Chad's mom ordered. "And get me a chair."

Martha left the room to get Chad while Ryan pulled a chair over for Sharpay to sit down on.

"What's going on?" Chad asked as he came into the kitchen followed by the dads and Martha. "Sharpay?"

"Baby. Coming," she breathed out. "Contractions."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Chad's dad said. "I'll go start the car."

"Sonya?" Chad asked. "What about Sonya?"

"I'll stay and watch her," Martha offered. "I'll clean up the food and we'll hang out here."

"I'll stay, too," Ryan said. "You guys go, we'll be fine here."

Within five minutes, Chad and Sharpay were on their way to the hospital with Chad's parents' driving while Sharpay's parents were headed to Chad and Sharpay's house to get her stuff.

"You should have gone with them," Martha said as Ryan put Sonya in her high chair. "Your sister is having a baby."

"A process that when Sonya was born took over 24 hours," Ryan stated. "And frankly, I'd rather be here with you, stuffing my face full of my mom's wonderful cooking then stuck in a waiting room with my dad and Mr. Danforth talking about the cigars they've smuggled in and plan to smoke with Chad after the baby is born."

"Tummy hungry," Sonya said, slapping her hand on the tray of her high chair.

"That's the other reason," Ryan smiled as he looked over at his niece. "She's a handful, she needs two people to take care of her, one person to entertain her and the other to clean up the mess after her."

"I'll let you clean up the messes," Martha winked as she handed him Sonya's little plate. "I'm a better entertainer."

Ryan shook his head and finished putting together a plate of food for Sonya then gave it to her. He and Martha then dished themselves some food before sitting down on either side of Sonya to eat.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sonya asked, looking around the room for her parents.

"They had to go bye bye," Ryan told her. "Mommy's going to have a baby."

"No say bye bye," Sonya pouted. "Go home."

"Sonya, maybe after lunch Uncle Ryan will take us to the park," Martha said. "But we have to eat all of our lunch."

"Park?" Sonya asked, looking at Ryan.

"Only if you eat all your lunch," Ryan smiled.

After lunch, Ryan took Sonya into the bathroom to go potty and clean her up while Martha cleaned up the kitchen, putting everything into containers and into the fridge. The Easter festivities would have to be rescheduled for little Jayden who didn't want his family to celebrate without him.

"Go park!" Sonya exclaimed, running into the kitchen. "Come on."

"You can't go without shoes, you silly girl," Martha said. "Where are your shoes?"

"Door," Sonya said and pointed to the backdoor.

"Let's go find them," Martha held out her hand and Sonya grabbed it. They found her shoes by the backdoor and Martha helped Sonya put on her pink and purple tennis shoes. It kind of surprised her that Sonya was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a two toned stripped pink t-shirt, but then again Sharpay was a smart woman and probably knew her daughter would be more comfortable in jeans than a frilly dress.

"You two ready to go?" Ryan asked, coming into the kitchen.

"YES!" Sonya nodded. "Up! Up!"

"Alright, let's go," Ryan picked her up then took Martha's hand. The trio went out to Ryan's car and he buckled Sonya into the car seat he had gotten out of his mom's car.

After he and Martha were in the car, he drove to the park.

Once there, Ryan pulled Sonya out of her car seat and held Martha's hand as they headed towards the playground.

"Swing!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Alright," Ryan said. They walked over to the swings and he set her in the baby swing.

"Mar-mar swing too," Sonya said, pointing at the swing next to her. "Ry-ry push."

"Demanding just like her momma," Martha laughed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sonya said, her lower lip quivering. "Want mommy. Go home."

"Mommy is having a baby, Sonya," Ryan told her. "You'll see them soon." He set her in the baby swing, his cell phone rang as he stepped back. "Martha, push her for a minute." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's mom," his mom said. "How's Sonya?"

"Martha's pushing her on the swing, how's Shar?" He asked.

"In labor," his mom stated. "They're saying Jayden should be here within the hour."

"What? But she just went into labor like an hour ago," Ryan said.

"I know, but I'll call you when he's here," his mom replied. "Then you can bring Sonya over here and you can meet Jayden then we'll figure out where Sonya will go for the night."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your call," Ryan said. He said goodbye to his mom then hung up.

"Everything alright?" Martha asked as Ryan walked over.

"Jayden wants out and he wants out now," Ryan shook his head. "Definitely Chad and Sharpay's child, impatient from birth. Apparently he'll be here within the hour."

"Dang that was fast," Martha stated.

"Uh huh," Ryan nodded.

They were still at the park when the call came from Chad's mom. They packed Sonya into the car then Ryan drove to the hospital. He parked in the parkade and they were ended for the main building when Sonya yelled, "DADDY!"

Ryan looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Chad, his dad and Ryan's dad standing under a covered smoking area smoking cigars, or rather, Chad was holding an unlit cigar while the new grandpas were puffing away.

A smile broke out on Chad's face when he saw them and he gave the cigar to his dad before running over to where Ryan, Martha and Sonya were.

"Daddy! Go home!" Sonya declared as she launched herself at Chad.

"I missed you, Sonny," Chad smiled as he held his little girl close. "But we can't go home until you meet your baby brother Jayden."

"Mommy go home too?" Sonya asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Mommy has to stay here for a couple days and rest, but we have to get things ready at home for her and the baby," Chad told her.

Ryan and Martha held back as Chad headed into the building with Sonya in his arms.

"That's precious," Martha said as Ryan wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I know," Ryan nodded. "I want six just like her."

"Six?" Martha looked up at him wide eyed.

"Well maybe not six, but at least three," he said. "Or you know however many my wife wants."

"I want four," Martha said. "But I'd be willing to compromise with my husband."

"Gotta love a woman who knows how to compromise," Ryan grinned as he led her onto the elevator. They rode up to the maternity floor and stopped to ask which room was Sharpay's. Then they made their way down the hall and found Sharpay's door open.

They paused in the doorway and Martha leaned against Ryan as they saw Sonya sitting next to Sharpay "holding" baby Jayden as her parents watched on. A camera flash broke the moment and that's when Ryan saw his mom and Chad's mom standing to the side.

"Hey, come in," Sharpay said, spotting Ryan and Martha. "Come meet your nephew."

"My Jay-jay," Sonya said as Chad tried to pick Jayden up.

"Mommy needs some Sonya loving," Sharpay said and that distracted the little girl.

Chad placed Jayden in Ryan's arms and Ryan smiled down at his nephew.

"He has your nose, Uncle Ryan," Martha said as she looked at Jayden. "But he already has daddy's full head of curly hair."

Jayden opened his eyes and looked up at Ryan for a few seconds before his cries filled the room. Ryan handed him over to Sharpay then took Martha's hand.

"I think we're going to," Chad's mom said. "We'll let you get some sleep, Sharpay."

"Do you want us to take Sonya?" Sharpay's mom asked.

"No, I'm going to take her home tonight," Chad replied. "I might call in the morning though."

"Alright," Sharpay's mom nodded. She kissed them all goodbye then left the room with Chad's mom.

"We'll be heading out too," Ryan said. "Congrats guys."

"Thanks for taking care of Sonya," Sharpay smiled at her brother and Martha.

"She's a doll," Martha smiled.

They said goodbye then Ryan and Martha left the happy family to be alone.

"Seeing Jayden and all the cuteness that is a baby makes me want one," Martha confessed as they walked back to the car.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, Martha," Ryan said, pulling her to a stop in front of the fountain at the hospital. "I want that, what Chad and Sharpay have, with you. I know we've only been dating for six months, but my feelings for you are stronger than they have ever been for any girl in my life. I love you."

"I love you, too," Martha said, as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. "I love you so much, Ryan."

"I want to ask you to marry me."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't have a ring."

"I don't need a ring… well not yet anyway."

Ryan took a deep breath then lowered himself down to one knee, "Martha Leigh Cox, will you marry me and have four to six kids with me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

A big grin spread across Ryan's face as he came to his full height. He wrapped his arms around his curvy goddess and kissed her.


	59. Prom Drama JasonMartha Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Jason & Martha  
**Rating:** T  
**Setting/Event:** Martha asks Jason to prom after Kelsi agrees to go to prom with Ryan  
**Random Stuff:  
**- prom dress  
- rented tux

I am so sorry for how far apart these updates have been coming, guys, I don't like it either. I've been trying to write a paper for the last 5 weeks and I haven't done it yet and I've totally lost my creative drive. But I have to suck it up and write that paper today between classes and tomorrow so I can take it to the professor and have her look at it...then I'll have to finish it. That said, I have two stories I plan to write before the end of May... both Chadpay's... one as part of the Cattle Creek Gang series and the other a prom story.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. It's kinda based on how bad I felt for Jason in HSM3 after Kelsi forgot all about him :(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prom Drama**

Jason Cross entered East High an hour before school started with one mission in mind: to ask Kelsi Neilsen to prom. While it was no secret that he liked her and she liked him, neither had had the guts to formalize anything, until now.

Jason walked down the empty school hallway and came to a stop in front of the music room where he could hear Kelsi playing the piano. He pulled a breath spray canister from his jean pockets, squirted some into his mouth then pocketed it again. He took a deep breath then moved the yellow daisy to his left hand as he reached for the door.

Jason froze just inside the doorway when he saw Ryan Evans sitting next to Kelsi on the piano bench, neither had noticed his presence.

"So what are you doing for prom?" Ryan asked Kelsi.

"I don't know," Kelsi shrugged. "Nobody has asked me."

"Do you want to go with me?" Ryan asked her. "You know, as friends."

"_Say no_," Jason mentally urged Kelsi.

"Sure, why not," Kelsi shrugged.

Hurt, Jason left the room, not caring that the door slammed behind him. He threw the daisy away then ran to the gym.

-----

Martha Cox sat with her best friends Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez and Kelsi in the busy cafeteria. With prom just two short weeks away, it was the topic of conversation.

Even though Martha was dateless, she was crossing her fingers that Ryan would ask her to prom. She had had a crush on him for a while and since they had started hanging out last year, she hoped he would ask her.

"So has Jason asked you to prom yet?" Gabriella asked Kelsi. "Or do I need to get Troy to nag him a little."

"No, um, actually, Ryan asked me this morning," Kelsi replied.

"What?" Gabriella, Taylor and Martha chorused.

"I was as surprised as you guys are," Kelsi laughed. "But we are going as friends."

"But what about Jason?" Martha asked. "I thought you liked him?"

"I do like him," Kelsi replied, looking Martha oddly. "It's just a dance and Ryan and I are just friends."

"Jason likes you, how do you think he'll feel when he finds out that you're going with Ryan?" Martha said.

"He's a big boy, he'll deal with it," Kelsi replied.

"I hope you're right," Martha said. She stood up and walked away.

-----

"That's totally bogus," Chad Danforth shook his head after Jason told him, Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor about Kelsi and Ryan. "I know Ryan can play ball, but dude, that's just lame going after another guy's girl."

"You're telling me," Jason grumbled.

"So now what?" Zeke asked him. "You're still going to prom right?"

"Yeah, right, I'm not setting my foot in the gym that night," Jason shook his head.

"Dude, you have to come," Troy said. "What else are you going to do? Stay home and watch Oprah with your mom?" He grabbed Jason by the shoulder. "You still have two weeks, ask another girl to prom."

"I don't want to ask another girl to prom," Jason stated. "I want to go with Kelsi."

"No, Jason, Troy has a point," Chad said. "You should ask another girl to prom and make Kelsi jealous."

"No, Chad, that's not what I -"

"Think about it," Chad cut Troy off. "You show up at prom with another girl and Kelsi gets totally jealous. And then she pulls the other girl's hair and there's a hot chick fight and clothes get-"

"You have a girlfriend," Troy interrupted him. "Don't listen to him Jason."

-----

"Everything ok Martha?" Taylor asked, catching up to her friend after school.

"Mmm hmm, everything's peachy," Martha replied.

"You sure?" Taylor frowned. "You seemed really upset at lunch."

"I just think it's low of Kelsi to go to prom with Ryan and leave Jason without a date," Martha shrugged. As the words came out of her mouth, a plan was formed and a smile crossed her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked.

"Positive," Martha nodded. "I'll see you later, Tay."

Martha walked off and started her search for Jason. If Kelsi was going to go with Ryan then why shouldn't Martha go with Jason?

A small voice in her head tried to tell point out that Kelsi wouldn't have agreed to go with Ryan if she'd know that Martha liked him, but Martha chose to ignore it.

She found Jason at his locker, putting his books away.

"Hey," she greeted. "Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he nodded. "What's up?"

"I'm sure you've heard about Ryan and Kelsi," she mentally kicked herself for starting there after she saw his face harden. "Look, Jason, what I want to know is if you'll go to prom with me?"

-----

Jason ran his hand through his hair as Martha waited for him to answer, but he wasn't sure how to answer. They weren't very good friends and the fact that she was one of Kelsi's best friend's made him consider saying no, but then again she knew that he and Kelsi liked each other so since she was asking him, maybe it was ok. It didn't help that his mind kept going between Chad and Troy's thoughts on making Kelsi jealous.

"I guess that's my answer," Martha said after a few seconds. "I'll see you around, Jason."

Jason sighed as he leaned back against his closed locker. He felt guilty for not giving Martha an answer, he knew how much guts it took to ask somebody to prom.

Pushing off his locker, Jason knew what he had to do. He hurried down the hall, towards where he knew Martha's locker was and found her closing her locker.

"Martha," he called as he headed towards her. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's ok, Jason," she replied. "It's fine, I get it."

"No wait," he said, grabbing her arm as she turned. "I want to go to prom with you."

-----

Martha looked over Jason's shoulder and saw Kelsi entering the hall with Taylor and Gabriella. She smiled and looked at Jason, "Great, then it's a date."

"Awesome, I gotta get to practice, I'll see you later," Jason turned around and nodded to the other girls before leaving the hall.

Martha fished her keys out of her purse as Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi made their way to her.

"What was that?" Kelsi asked her.

"Jason and I are going to prom together," Martha shrugged. "But don't worry, we're just going as friends."

"What do you mean you're going to prom with _my_ Jason?" Kelsi demanded.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going with Ryan," Martha said, crossing her arms. "What's wrong with Jason going with a female friend?"

"You guys aren't even friends," Kelsi stated. "I'm the only thing you two have in common."

"Then I guess you should be thankful that he's going with me and not another cheerleader," Martha stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a prom dress."

"You can come with us," Taylor said. "And you and Jason should come in our limo with us. There is plenty of room for two more."

-----

"You dawg!" Chad grinned proudly after Jason told him about going to prom with Martha. "Going with one of her best friends to make her jealous is absolutely brilliant!"

"I still think trying to make her jealous is a bad idea," Troy shook his head. "It's just asking for a confrontation."

"Guys, I didn't ask Martha, _she_ asked _me_," Jason stated. "She obviously knows what she's doing."

"I take back the dawg declaration, you're nothing but a puppy," Chad shook his head.

"What Chad meant to say is that we're happy you have a date to prom," Troy rolled his eyes. "And you guys can totally come in the limo with us, since Zeke and Sharpay have their own transportation to and from prom."

"I can't help it if Sharpay wanted to get a private car," Zeke shrugged. "Not that I can blame her, she can't keep her hands off of me."

"That's what she said," Chad grinned.

"Yo! Guys," Coach Bolton yelled. "Are we going to stand around and gossip like a bunch of girls or are we going to play today?"

"Coming coach," they called back.

"We're getting tuxes after practice," Troy told Jason. "Wanna come with us?"

-----

When Martha got home from shopping with the girls, she was surprised to find Ryan sitting on her front porch.

"Hey," she said, biting her tongue to keep herself in check. She had wanted him to ask her to prom, not Kelsi; she liked him, she didn't like Jason.

"I heard through the grapevine that you're going to prom with Jason," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You heard right," she nodded.

"I'm happy for you," he said, nodding his head. "He's a good guy."

"He is."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, him rocking back and forth on his heels and her standing with her backpack on and her prom dress laid over her arm in a plastic bag.

"So is there a reason you came by?" She asked. "Other than to clarify that I am going to prom with Jason?"

"Uh, nope, that was pretty much it," he said. "Is that your dress?"

"Yeah, it is, but I have to do some work on it," she replied. "You know, make it work for my body and such."

"I'm sure it'll look great on you."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

-----

On prom night, Jason put on his tux then rode with his parents to Troy's house. Troy's parents were hosting dinner party for the parents that started with taking pictures of the five teen couples going to prom together.

When Jason and his parents got there none of the girls' families had arrived, so Jason went to Troy's room where he found his friends waiting.

"These things are so uncomfortable," Chad grumbled as he pulled on his tie. "I feel like I'm being choked."

"Told ya not to get the bow tie," Troy shrugged. "You ready for your date with Martha, Jason?"

"We're just going as friends, it's not a date," Jason stated. "I like Kelsi, not Martha."

"Hey guys," Ryan said, pulling the others attention to the door of Troy's room. "Troy, your mom told me to come get you guys since the girls are starting to arrive. Oh and Zeke, my sister told me to tell you to be outside in five minutes because you guys are going to get your pictures professionally taken."

"But what about my parents?" Zeke asked.

"I'm just the messenger," Ryan held up his hands.

"Well, come on, the ladies await," Troy said.

-----

By the time they were in the limo on their way to dinner, Martha could still see spots from the camera flashes and her cheeks hurt from having to smile so much. She was also regretting her decision to take Taylor up on her offer to ride with her, Chad, Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi and Ryan in the limo, especially since Ryan and Kelsi were sitting at the front, looking right back at her and Jason.

She caught Ryan's eye and he gave her a soft smile.

"You look really pretty tonight," Jason said, pulling Martha's eyes away from Ryan's. "Your dress is really nice."

"Thanks," Martha smiled, smoothing her light pink dress. "The corsage you got me matches it perfectly."

"My mom called your mom," Jason blushed as the limo pulled up in front of the Olive Garden.

They piled out of the limo and went into the restaurant, where their reserved table was waiting for them and Martha ended up between Jason and Ryan.

"I knew that dress would look good on you," Ryan whispered to her. "You look beautiful, Martha."

"Thanks," she blushed a little.

After dinner, they piled back into the limo and headed to the school.

-----

Once at the dance, Jason led Martha into the gym and they got in line to get the photo taken then headed towards the table their friends had grabbed.

When he saw Ryan get up and lead Kelsi to the dance floor, Jason turned to Martha and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she nodded. She took his out stretched hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

They danced to a couple songs until a slow one came on. Jason started to walk away, but Martha grabbed his hand. "Dance with me," she said.

The song was half way through when Jason felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, sure," Jason nodded, stepping back. He walked off the dance floor not entirely sure what had just happened.

"Wanna dance?" He heard a soft voice behind him ask.

He turned and found Kelsi looking up at him.

"I thought you were here with Ryan," he said.

"Well, judging by how Ryan and Martha are dancing now, I think it's safe to say that we're both dateless now."

"Oh."

"Dance?"

He nodded and she led him to the dance floor.

-----

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Martha asked after Jason walked away. "I'm here with Jason."

"But you should be here with me," Ryan stated. "And he should be here with Kelsi."

"But _you_ asked _her_ and _I_ asked _him_," Martha stated.

"I only asked her because Sharpay pressured me to ask Kelsi," Ryan replied. "It's not easy to say no to my sister, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed," Martha stated, glancing over at where Zeke stood in a black with pink accents tux trying not to step on the ruffled train of Sharpay's dress. "Why didn't you just tell me that Sharpay was pressuring you? We could have figured something out."

"I tried to tell you that day at your house," he replied.

"Oh."

"Look, Martha, everybody knows that Kelsi and Jason like each other and that's the way they handle things, but me, I don't like everyone knowing my business."

"I don't either."

"I know, that's one of the things I like about you," he smiled. "And there are a lot of things I like about you."

"There are a lot of things I like about you, too," she said.

"Like my dashing personality?"

"Don't forget your humbleness."

-----

"They look happy together," Kelsi said, taking her eyes off Ryan and Martha and bring them to meet Jason's. "Maybe all this confusion will pay off in the end for them."

"What about us?" Jason asked. "Is it going to change anything for you and me?"

"Like?"

"Kelsi, I don't want to have to be afraid that some other guy is going to come out of nowhere and snatch you away from me. I like you a lot and I want to be your boyfriend. I want to know that even if I don't ask you until the morning of a dance that you'll be available and want to be my date that night."

"I want to be your girlfriend," Kelsi smiled. "But just so you know, if you wait until the morning of a dance to ask me, you'll have to do a lot of sucking up to make up for it."

"Got it," Jason grinned. He lowered his head towards hers and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey kids!" Chad exclaimed, grabbing Jason's shoulders. "None of that at prom."

"Chad, leave 'em alone," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Party song!" Gabriella shouted as an upbeat song came on. "Let's dance!"

-----

Martha smiled as her friends joined her and Ryan back on the dance floor and they danced. She and Taylor did a little salsa dancing then she and Gabriella spun each other around before Martha found herself standing face to face with Kelsi.

"I'm sorry," they both gushed at the same time before hugging.

"If I had known you had a crush on Ryan, I wouldn't have said yes to him," Kelsi shouted over the music.

"I know, my conscience tried to tell me that but I wouldn't listen," Martha stated. "And I'm sorry I asked Jason to prom to make you mad."

"I forgive you," Kelsi smiled. "Because we finally decided what we're doing."

"Dating?" Martha asked. Kelsi nodded. "Oh!!!" She turned to Taylor and Gabriella. "Jason and Kelsi are a couple!!"

"Finally!" The other girls squealed as they hurried over and joined the celebration circle.

"What about you and Ryan?" Gabriella asked. "Are you two official?"

"Consider her taken," Ryan stated from behind Martha. He held out his hand to Jason and said, "We cool, man?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, shaking Ryan's hand.

"Thanks Jason," Martha said. "I had fun being your date."

"I had fun, too," he smiled.

Author's note: I know they're not mentioned in detail, but I did pick out dresses for all the girls before writing this story, if would have described them but it never became necessary. The link is in my profile.


	60. CCG: Mother's Day Chadpay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote: **"No duh, Sherlock"**  
Event/Setting: **Sharpay is pregnant**  
Random:  
**- shopping for pregnancy tests  
- pink nail polish

Happy Saturday, all! I realize Mother's Day isn't until tomorrow (for the USA), but I'm avoiding my scary linguistics midterm and this is just another way that I'm doing it. haha I'm sorry for my lack of updates, but I've really been lacking motivations... first with school then I got sick... but I'm hoping to be able to get some stuff written as soon as I get my big papers out of the way, but we'll just have to wait and see.

So this story is another is the fifth story in the Cattle Creek Gang series and I'm too lazy to copy and paste the life time friends spiel and try and figure out a creative way to tie it into this one…so I'm not going to. If you haven't read the four stories in this series that precede this one, you should read those first and learn a little about the Cattle Creek Gang kids. But here's a quick refresher from the first four stories:

**Chad and Sharpay:** got married in October (puts them at about 7 ½ months when this story takes place).

**Troy and Taylor:** have been married since New Years Eve of their freshman year of college (roughly four years and five months before this story takes place) and they are currently pregnant with twins due in July.

**Ryan and Gabriella:** got engaged on New Years Eve and married on Valentine's Day (almost four months before this story takes place)

Anyway... on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CCG: Mother's Day**

Chad groaned as his alarm clock starting beeping. Instead of reaching for it, he rolled onto his side and pulled Sharpay into his arms.

"Get up," she muttered. "You'll be late."

"But I don't want to," he grumbled. "I'll take the day off, too."

"You can't, you have a meeting," she replied. "So get up and get your cute ass moving."

"Shower with me?" He asked before pressing his lips against her bare shoulder.

"Tempting, but no," she replied. "If I take a shower there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep."

"Evil tease," Chad muttered as he gave her bare bottom a pinch before he climbed out of bed. He turned off the alarm clock and headed into the bathroom, leaving the door open as an invitation for her to join him.

When he came out of the bathroom five minutes later, she was asleep again and he glared at her in jealousy. With another sigh, he got dressed then let the dogs out to do their business. He ate breakfast then went into their bedroom to tell her he was leaving.

"You had to wake me up didn't you?" She grumbled as he smiled at her innocently.

"I didn't mean to," he replied before leaning down and kissing her pouty lips. "I'll see you after work."

"Have a good day," she called after him. She waited until she heard the garage door close before she pulled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door to keep the dogs from joining her and climbed into the shower.

Since she didn't have any plans for the day, Sharpay took her time showering and when she was done, the whole bathroom felt like a sauna. Smiling, she wrapped a pink towel around her body and tried to open the bathroom door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Chad!" She called. "Chad!" She knew there was no use calling his name because he was gone but maybe he would hear her.

Four hours later, Chad was in a meeting with his boss when his boss's secretary came in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jeffers, but Chad has a phone call and it's urgent," the secretary said.

"Use my phone," his boss gestured. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

"It's like 4," the secretary told Chad before leaving the room.

"Hello?" Chad asked after he picked up the phone.

"It's Taylor," she said. "I don't want to startle you, but do you know where Sharpay is?"

"She's at home," Chad replied. "Why?"

"I've called the house a couple times and I went over there and her car is in the garage but she's not answering the door," Taylor stated. "We were supposed to have lunch together but I -"

"Thanks for calling, Tay," Chad said before hanging up. He grabbed his stuff and headed back to his office.

"Everything ok?" His boss asked.

"I don't know," Chad replied. "Nobody has seen or heard from my wife since this morning. I'm going to run home and make sure she's ok."

"Take the rest of the day off," his boss stated. "But call and let me know that she's ok."

"Thanks sir," Chad said as he grabbed his coat. "I'll see you Monday."

Sharpay was sitting on the edge of the bathtub painting her finger nails when she heard the garage door open.

"Chad!" She exclaimed.

"Sharpay?" She heard him call a few seconds later.

"Chad!" She called back.

"Sharpay?" His voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but the stupid door is stuck," she replied. "I've been stuck in here all morning."

"Stand back," he told her. "I'm going to try and open it." He leaned heavily on the door and twisted the handle. It took a couple attempts, but the door finally opened and he froze when he saw her standing in the middle of the bathroom completely naked. "Is this my reward?"

"I got stuck in here after my shower," she rolled her eyes. "And our towels get really scratchy after awhile."

"So I don't get a reward?" He pouted.

"My finger nails are wet," she replied.

"Really now?" He grinned and walked towards her. "So your hands are kind of unusable."

"I guess."

"Interesting."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off."

"Oh."

"So what do you say about me collecting my reward now?"

"You'd look pretty funny with pink nail polish on your back."

"I don't plan on getting any on my back." With a grin, he pulled off his clothes, then he came to her, pushing her up against the wall. He grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands and held them over her head as his other hand pulled her towards him.

Their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss and he sucked on her lower lip until she opened her mouth. Chad had never been this dominating with her and Sharpay felt like putty in his large, masculine hands. Her body was on full alert due to this new situation and Chad's was right there with hers.

When they were both ready, he lifted one of her legs up around his waist and pushed his manhood into her hot core. They moved together, doing their sensual dance, with her hands still high above her head. He came first and after a few more thrusts, she followed.

It wasn't until they'd showered (and gone for another round) that they realized there was pink nail polish on the wall.

"Oops," she laughed.

"Better than being on my back," he shrugged. "I guess I can add painting the bathroom to my list of stuff to do this weekend."

"No duh, Sherlock," Sharpay stated.

Chad gave her a look that said 'excuse me?'

"You heard me," she sassed.

He grinned and she squealed before running from the bathroom.

-----

Sharpay yawned as she poured herself a cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge at East High. The last place she wanted to be right now was at work, especially since today was parent-teacher conferences. The only bonus was that Taylor's table was right next to hers and if they didn't have any parents to talk to they could talk to each other.

"Hey," Taylor greeted, startling Sharpay. "You ok, Shar? You're looking a little pale."

"I don't know," Sharpay shrugged. "I'm just really tired."

"Chad been keeping you up too late?" Taylor teased.

"Not on school nights," Sharpay replied as her stomach growled. "Ugh."

"Shar, maybe you should go home," Taylor said, worry written across her face. "You look like a mess."

"I'll be ok," Sharpay assured her. "I just skipped breakfast this morning because I've put on a few pounds."

"Sharpay, skipping breakfast won't help you lose weight," Taylor stated. "Make yourself some toast or something."

"Fine," Sharpay sighed. She grabbed a piece of bread from the bag on the counter and put it in the toaster. She turned and saw Taylor watching her. "What? You're going to watch me?"

"Yup," Taylor nodded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed a jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard and a jar of pickles from the fridge. Once her toast was done, she slathered peanut butter on it then added a few pickles.

This time when she turned around, Taylor was looking at her with her eyebrow cocked, a small smile on her lips and curiosity written all over her face-the "Taylor" look.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Peanut butter and pickles is an odd combination," Taylor stated.

"I've eaten it since I was a kid, Taylor," Sharpay replied. "You know that, you've been grossed out with it many a times."

"Even so, don't you think it's odd that you're _craving_ weird food combinations, you've put on weight _and_ you're really tired?" Taylor asked as she put her hand on rounded belly. "Well, I'll see you in the gym."

Sharpay frowned after Taylor as she left. What was Taylor suggesting? That Sharpay might be pregnant? There was no way that was even a possibility. At least that's what Sharpay thought at first. But as the day wore on, and she kept catching Taylor throwing her knowing looks, Sharpay began to wonder if maybe her friend was on to something.

Since Ms. Darbus was taking the second shift for the conferences, Sharpay went to the drug store on her way home. She grabbed five pregnancy tests then checked out. But instead of going home like she had originally planned, she headed to Chad's office.

He was on the phone when she came in and motioned for her to sit down as he wrapped up the phone call. Once he was done, he stood up and closed his office door before walking over to her.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He asked.

"Taylor thinks I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm tired, I've put on weight and I crave weird food."

"You eat weird food," he stated.

"What if I am, Chad?" Sharpay asked. "We're not ready for a baby. We don't have room for a baby. We didn't pla-"

"Shar, if you're pregnant we'll figure it out," he stated. "Why don't you go buy some pregnancy tests and I'll meet you at home after my meeting."

"I already bought them," she stated. "They're in my car."

"Alright, then go home and take the dogs for a walk," he suggested. "My meeting is in five minutes and it should only be an hour long then I'll come home."

"Ok," she nodded.

"We'll be ok," he assured her then kissed her lips. "I promise."

Arriving home, Sharpay changed out of her nice clothes and into a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. Then she put the leashes on the dogs and walked them to the dog park nearby.

As she let the dogs run around, Sharpay thought about what it would be like to be pregnant. It would definitely be an experience of a lifetime; watching a baby grow inside of her then outside of her. A baby would definitely change hers and Chad's lifestyle and Boi and Amos would have to be trained to be around the baby. Then there would be trying to work with a baby.

_Work_. Sharpay couldn't help but panic. Ms. Darbus was planning to retire at the end of this school year, if Sharpay was pregnant there would be no way that the administration would name her the new drama teacher at East High.

Sharpay whistled for the dogs and strapped their leashes on before walking them home; getting there just as Chad was pulling into the garage.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss. "Ready to find out?"

"No," she replied.

"Come on, let's just get it done and over with," he told her. He ushered her into the house and closed the garage door. "Everything will be fine, no matter what."

"Chad, if I'm pregnant-"

"Let's find out if you are before we talk about anything, ok?" He kissed her forehead. "Go start and I'll let the dogs into the backyard."

Sharpay nodded and went back to the bathroom while Chad let the dogs outside. He took a few minutes to add water to their dish out there and tried not to panic about what might lay ahead for himself and Sharpay. If she was pregnant, they would be ok. It would be tough, but they would be ok.

Just as he was turning to go inside, she came outside.

"I'm done," she told him. "Now we just have to wait."

"I hate waiting," he muttered and she nodded. He opened his arms and she came to him willingly. "What ever the results are, Shar, we'll get through this."

"I know," she nodded.

"You know, we aren't totally unprepared for a baby," he stated. "We raised Amos and Boi from puppies and they're great dogs."

"Chad, taking care of a baby is nothing like taking care of a dog," Sharpay replied.

"It shows we're responsible though," Chad stated. "Amos and Boi are happy." To prove his point, he let go of her and whistled for the dogs who came running. "See, we have very obedient, loving dogs." He scooped up Amos in his arms and was rewarded with doggie kisses.

"It's time," Sharpay said, hearing the timer on the stove go off.

Chad put Amos down and then took Sharpay's hand as they went into the house. She turned off the timer on the stove then they went into the bathroom. They compared the test results to the back of the box and all five were positive.

"I'm pregnant," she said, sitting down on the toilet. "Really pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby," Chad stated, sitting down on the edge of the tub. "You and me." He smiled. "My mom is going to cry."

"No, you can't tell anybody," Sharpay said, standing up quickly.

"What? Why not?" Chad asked her. "It's a big deal, Sharpay."

"Chad, if the school administration finds out I'm pregnant there is no way they'll ask me to become Ms. Darbus' replacement," Sharpay stated. "They'll find some other teacher." She glared. "Like my brother."

"Sharpay, you're pregnant," Chad stated. "That's not going to change. In less than nine months you're going to have a baby."

"You're not allowed to say anything, Chad," Sharpay pointed her finger at him. "Not until I've signed my contract with school, do you understand?"

"Fine," he nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap," she stated.

Chad sighed and went into his office. Looking around the small room, he knew there were a lot of changes that were going to have to be made in the next nine months. He and Sharpay weren't in a position to buy a new house so his office was going to become the nursery. He grabbed the last family picture his family had taken before his dad passed away and he shook his head. He wanted so badly to tell his mom and Sharpay's parents about the baby, but Sharpay was being unreasonable. He just hoped she would change her mind soon.

-----

It had been two weeks since he and Sharpay found out they were having a baby and Chad was at his wits end about what to do. Sharpay was still on this kick about not telling anybody until she signed her new contract with the school, but Mother's Day was only five days away and Chad couldn't think of a better Mother's Day gift for his mom and mother-in-law.

Needing advice, Chad turned to the one person that he thought might be able to talk some sense into his wife: Ms. Darbus. He told her everything about the pregnancy and how Sharpay was worried that the school wouldn't give her the job if they knew she was pregnant. He left with Ms. Darbus promising to talk to Sharpay.

Sharpay was in her classroom the Friday before Mother's Day when Ms. Darbus came in.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Fine, why?" Sharpay asked.

"You looked a little green this morning," Ms. Darbus replied. "But I must say you're absolutely glowing right now."

"You know," Sharpay stated. "Let me guess, Chad?"

"He only wants what is best for you," Ms. Darbus said. "And a baby is nothing to be hidden, my dear. You should be celebrating this with your family."

"But if I tell everyone now that I'm pregnant, there is no way the school will-"

"I've already taken care of that," Ms. Darbus stated. "As of this morning, I am staying another year at East High and I have already made it clear to them that the person I wish to take my position after I leave is you."

"What? But Ms. Darbus you've been talking none stop about joining a traveling theater group," Sharpay stated.

"Ah, yes, but I can do that next year or the year after that," Ms. Darbus stated. "You're going to have a baby, Sharpay, and with a man that loves you more than life itself. I don't ever want you to forget that."

"I won't," Sharpay promised.

-----

On Mother's Day, Chad woke up and smiled as he watched Sharpay sleep next to him. He rolled over and pulled a jewelry box out of the drawer of his night stand. He took the necklace with a heart shaped pendent out of the box then rolled over, only to find her looking at him.

"Is that for me?"

"You weren't supposed to wake up."

"It felt like there was an earthquake," she teased. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah it is," he nodded as he unclasped it and slid it around her neck. "Your first Mother's Day present."

"I love it, Chad," Sharpay smiled then leaned over and kissed him. "And our mother's will love their present too." She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded.

Four hours later, Chad and Sharpay found themselves seated between their mothers in the Boltons' backyard for a big mother's day brunch.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Shar," Taylor said from across the table. "Is it new?"

"Chad gave it to me," Sharpay smiled at her husband, "This morning."

"This morning, but it's mother's day and you're-oh," her brother Ryan said.

"Wait, you're _pregnant_?" Chad's mother asked.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. The words were barely out of mouth before his mom wrapped him in a hug and Sharpay's mom had her in a hug. Then the mom's switched and Chad found himself nearly squeezed to death by Sharpay's petite mother.

Once the excitement had ended, Chad looked at Sharpay and smiled.


	61. In Each Other's Arms Chadpay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **Broken Gem at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "It isn't the right time, but I really don't care."  
**Setting/Event:** Prom Night.  
**Random Stuff:  
**- Dominant!Sharpay  
- Nail usage

Here's (probably) the final prom story I'm going to write for the MUMUS... it's sad, I know... but oh well. I have a couple other stories that I plan to write before the middle of June... but it will really depend on how quickly I get my homework done hahaha I have a graduation story to write and a father's day story to write... but we'll see. Anyway... I hope you guys like the short and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it.

P.S. Only 40 stories left to write!! woohoo

P.S.S. On my profile is a link to a picture of the girls' prom dresses if you wanna see what they look like

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Each Other's Arms**

Chad Danforth tugged at the bow tie of his tux and sighed, the jacket was too small. The tux had fit perfectly last winter for his oldest sister's wedding, but now, because of all the muscle he had built up, it was too tight.

"You look so handsome," his mom said from the doorway of his bedroom. "Our baby is all grown up, Charlie."

Chad forced a smile on his face and turned around. He was the youngest of four kids, the only boy and deemed the "happy accident" while in the womb, but ever since he'd started his senior year, his mom had constantly referred to him as her baby.

"Charlie, take a picture of me and my baby boy," his mom said, shoving her camera into her husband's hands. "We don't have any pre-dance photos of our baby boy."

"Mom, I have to-"

"Smile Chad," his dad cut him off.

Chad sighed then smiled as his dad snapped the picture.

"Perfect, now I'll take one of you -"

"Mom, I gotta go pick up Ashley," Chad said.

"Ashley? Who's Ashley?" His mom asked. "I thought you were going to prom with Sharpay Evans."

"Sharpay dumped me two weeks ago, mom," Chad stated. "But I don't want to talk about it, I have to go pick up Ashley."

"Why don't you take the BMW tonight?" His dad asked as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, it's a big night," his dad nodded. "Just don't bring it home empty."

"I won't, I promise," Chad smiled. "Thanks dad." He kissed his mom's cheek then hurried out of his room. He tore down the stairs and ran to the garage where his dad's 2009 BMW X6 xDrive50i was waiting for him.

After opening the garage door, Chad got behind the wheel of the car and backed it out of the garage. Then he threw the car in drive and headed towards Ashley's house.

Ashley was a sophomore at East High and cheerleader who looked like Angelina Jolie or so she told everybody so much they believed her. She hadn't been his first choice for a date for prom, but with three days until prom he had gotten desperate and asked Troy's little sister's friend.

Arriving at Ashley's house, Chad parked the car then walked up the sidewalk to her front door and knocked on the front door.

"I got it mom," he heard Ashley call. "I'll see you after the movie."

When the door opened, Ashley walked out in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Chad asked her.

"Shh," she hissed. "Let's go." She pushed him towards the car and Chad couldn't do anything but walk to the car.

"My mom doesn't know I'm going to the prom with a senior," Ashley stated as soon as they were in the car. "She would throw a fit if she found out."

"Ashley, I don't -"

"Let's go," Ashley cut him off. "The _prom_ is waiting!"

Chad sighed and started his car then drove towards the school. He pulled into the parking lot and slid into the spot right next to his best friend's ancient truck.

"Gimme a second," Ashley told him as they got out of the car. She unzipped her sweatshirt and tossed it into the front seat of his car, followed by her sweatpants, revealing a tight white spaghetti strap dress with a feather bottom just above her knees. "Alright, I'm good to go."

"Ok," Chad said and started walking towards the building. He was startled when Ashley slid her arm through his and forced a smile on his face when she smiled up at him with her overly-made up face.

He showed their tickets to the person manning the doors then led Ashley up the stairs to the roof top garden where prom was being held. He spotted his friends at a table near the back, but before he could route Ashley there, she stopped in her tracks.

"What is Dustin doing here?" She asked

"Who's Dustin?" Chad asked her.

"My exboyfriend," she crossed her arms then grabbed onto Chad. "Oh my god, he's coming over here. Do something!"

Chad stared at her confused as the guy he assumed was Dustin made his way over to them.

"Ashley," Dustin said. "I've been trying to call you for days."

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a date right now," she replied snobbishly, pulling Chad closer to her.

"Look I know that it isn't the right time, but I really don't care," Dustin stated. "I love you, Ashley, and I never should have broken up with you."

"What? You love me?" Ashley said, pushing Chad away. "Dustin, I love you too."

Chad rolled his eyes and walked away in disgust as he headed towards his friends. His four best guy friends-Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and Ryan Evans-were all standing around a table with their girlfriends-Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen and Martha Cox.

"Where's Ashley?" Troy asked him when Chad arrived at the table.

"Making out with her boyfriend Dustin," Chad rolled his eyes. "Why did you make me come to this stupid thing, Troy?"

"Because you would have regretted it if you hadn't come," Troy's girlfriend Gabriella said as she stood up, smoothing the bottom of her red prom dress. "Besides, prom is fun."

"Yeah, getting dressed in a tux that is too small and feeling like my bow tie is cutting off all the blood to my head is real fun," Chad muttered.

"I think you look really nice," Zeke's girlfriend Taylor stated as she adjusted the straps on her sky blue dress.

"And I think your bowtie is adorable," Jason's girlfriend Kelsi added as she leaned back against Jason in her turquoise mermaid dress. "I kinda wish that Jason was wearing one, too."

"Thanks for trying, ladies, but I might as well go home, seeing as I'll be a ninth wheel," he stated.

"You don't have to," Ryan's girlfriend Martha smiled as she walked towards him in her purple dress. "Cause I know for certain that Sharpay is coming."

"Then that settles it, I'm leaving for sure now," Chad stated. He turned to go, but froze when he saw Sharpay standing some twenty feet away from him. Her halter style dress was bright pink with a large jewel at the waist. Then just above her knee, the dress split and the leopard print pattern of the inside of the dress showed. He stumbled back a bit and smiled appreciatively at Troy who kept him from knocking into the table. By the time Chad turned back to where he had seen Sharpay, she was gone.

"Still going to leave?" Troy asked in a teasing tone.

Chad shot him a look that said he wasn't amused then sat down at the table. He stared at the center piece and tried to tune out the noise around him, but when he heard Sharpay's name mentioned he couldn't help but listen in.

"Her dress is beautiful," Kelsi stated. "Did you see the leopard print?"

"She told me she had it made especially for her," Martha stated. "She saw something similar in a fashion magazine and added to it."

"She's truly out done herself," Taylor shook her head. "The pink for Sharpay is a no duh, but I never thought she would wear an animal print. I mean have you seen her animal collection."

"I don't think the animal print was for her," Gabriella said with a smile. "I think it was for somebody else."

Feeling eyes on him, Chad lifted his head up and saw all four girls smiling at him. "What?" He asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the seat covers in your car leopard print?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, so?" Chad asked. He groaned when he saw the 'mmm hmm' looks that girls exchanged. "I need something to drink." He pushed his chair away and headed for the snack table.

Taking a glass of punch, he walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned against the wall. He saw Sharpay make her way over to the table with all their friends and watched as she talked with the other girls. At one point, she glanced in his direction, catching his eye until he pulled away.

"Oh my god, Chad, there you are," Ashley said, sliding up to him with Dustin at her side. "I am like so totally sorry. I had no idea Dustin would even be here tonight."

"Don't mention it," Chad replied.

"You're like the best ever," Ashley stated before she walked away with Dustin.

Chad stayed by the punch table until his friends made their way to the dance floor and Sharpay moved on to talk to other people at the prom. He made his way back to the table and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone and played several games of solitaire, losing most of them.

"Alright, party pooper," Gabriella said as Taylor yanked the cell phone from Chad's hands. "You're dancing with us."

"I don't want to dance," Chad stated.

"We didn't ask if you wanted to," Taylor replied. "Now come on."

The trio danced to a couple fast songs and Taylor went to find Zeke as a slow song came on.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Troy?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"Nah, he won't mind," Gabriella smiled.

Chad let his eyes scan the rooftop for his best friend and felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Troy dancing a few feet away with Sharpay. The jealousy faded when he realized that Troy and Sharpay were getting closer and he knew he had to act fast. He "accidentally" stepped on Gabriella's foot, making her cry out in pain.

"Sorry, Gabs," he said, quickly then led her off the dance floor. "I didn't -"

"It's ok," Gabriella replied, rubbing her throbbing foot. "Troy's done it a lot."

"Hey Chad, why don't you go get Gabriella some ice?" Troy suggested before turning to his girlfriend. "You ok?"

In search of ice, Chad headed towards the snack table and asked one of the chaperons if there was a bag of ice or something he could take to Gabriella.

While the chaperon left to get a bag of ice, Chad moved to the side as the opening strains of Neyo's song "Closer" came over the sound system.

"Of all the songs," he muttered, forcing himself to turn around and look out at the city below. That song was the first song he and Sharpay had danced to; he hadn't wanted to dance that night, but there was something about the way she moved her body and smiled at him that made him come to her.

"You've been avoiding me," her voice sent a chill down his spine and he turned his head to find her standing next to him, looking at the city lights.

Instead of answering, he moved his eyes back to the view.

"Chad, come on," she sighed. "Don't be like this."

"Be like what, Sharpay?" He asked. "You dumped me. And I don't even know why."

"I've been trying to explain it to you, but you keep avoiding me," Sharpay stated. "I brought your date's ex-boyfriend to ruin your date so we could be alone and you still avoided me."

"So let's talk," he said. "Why did you rip my heart out and crush it like a bug?"

"We can't talk here," she argued.

"If we leave, we can't come back," he stated. "Then you'll be disqualified for the Prom Queen."

"I have a plan," she stated before turning and walking away.

He watched as she headed towards the snack table then raised his eye brows when she squatted down to pick something off the ground. As she stood up, he caught sight of the bottom of her dress stuck under the leg of the table. That wasn't part of the plan, right? Surely that had to be an accident.

Unsure, he ran to her, calling her name, but it was too late, she took one step towards him and the sound of fabric ripping caught the attention of everyone around them.

He was even more confused as her face paled and she glanced at the back of her dress seeing that her pink thong was on display, as Taylor rushed over to help her. As soon as the bottom of the dress was freed from the table, Sharpay gathered the bottom of her ripped dress and held it close to her body, covering up her exposed parts, as she fled from the scene.

"Don't just stand there," Troy said, shoving Chad from behind. "Go make sure she's ok."

Chad nodded and quickly followed Sharpay through the divided crowd. She had already disappeared from sight as he entered the hallway, but he could hear the click clack of high heels on the floor. Running after her, he found himself being lead to the auditorium and ultimately to the dressing rooms.

Not knowing what to expect, Chad slowed his run to a walk as he neared Sharpay's dressing room. He took a deep breath then entered the room, only to find her standing in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"If you hadn't been such an ass and hadn't avoided me, I wouldn't have had to rip my one of a kind dress," she stated. "A dress, might I add, that I designed with you in mind. You know how much I hate animal print."

"Are you saying you purposely ripped your dress?" Chad gawked.

"That's what I just said."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, like we agreed upstairs, we need to talk."

"Couldn't you have just dropped your purse over the edge of the building or something?"

"Shut up before I regret ripping my dress to save our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, you dumped me," he reminded her. "So why don't you start by telling me why you ruined a perfectly good relationship."

"Because I love you, you idiot."

"What?" Chad blinked; he hadn't expected her to say that.

"I love you," she repeated as she blinked back her tears. "So much it scared me and I panicked. Then we had that stupid, pointless argument about whether or not you should rent a tux for prom and I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life -" she sucked in a breath before turning her brown eyes to his "- I let you go."

"Sharpay, I -"

"I know it probably sounds like the stupidest thing you've ever heard in your life but -"

He silenced her, by pressing his lips against hers. His right hand found the nape of her neck, while his left hand found her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Breaking the kiss before things got too heated, Chad moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, too."

"I think it's say to say everything is ok in Chad and Sharpay land," they heard Taylor say.

Chad groaned into Sharpay's ear before reluctantly letting go of her to face Taylor and Gabriella who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Everything ok now?" Gabriella asked, looking from one friend to the other.

"It was better before you two showed up," Chad muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's almost time for the crowning of the king and queen," Taylor stated. "So why don't you go upstairs and join the guys while we help Sharpay find a new dress to wear."

Instead of going upstairs, Chad waited out in the hall for the girls. He waited for nearly ten minutes, but when the girls came out of the dressing room, Sharpay was dressed in a red flapper dress that he suspected was from the fall musical.

"You look great," he told her as they followed Gabriella and Taylor back to the roof top garden.

"Thanks," she smiled.

The rest of the walk to the roof top garden was quiet; but just before they started up the steps, she grabbed his arm and said, "Will you take me home after the queen and king are announced?"

"Uh huh, sure," he nodded.

"Alright, I just have to talk to somebody real quickly, go find our friends and I'll find you," she instructed before walking away.

Chad shook his head then headed over to where Troy and the others were standing.

"Don't tell me you two already broke up again," his best friend teased.

"She had to go talk to someone," Chad shrugged.

"Alright, alright," Ms. Darbus said into the microphone. "Will everyone please gather around the dance floor, with Prom court members joining me up front?"

"That's us," Gabriella smiled at Chad and Troy. "Where's Sharpay?"

"Right here," Sharpay said, appearing at Chad's side.

The foursome walked up to join Ms. Darbus and four other seniors who were nominated.

"Alright, Wildcats, are you ready to find out who your queen and king are?" Ms. Darbus asked. She waved an envelope in the air before opening it. "The Prom 2009 King and Queen are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

Chad and Sharpay congratulated Troy and Gabriella before walking off the dance floor so the newly crowned king and queen could have their dance.

"Let's go," Sharpay whispered in Chad's ear.

"Alright," Chad said.

They slipped away from the crowd unnoticed and left the prom.

"We need to go get my dress from the dressing room," Sharpay told him. "It'll only take a second."

"Do you want me to get my car and meet you?" Chad asked.

"No, come with me," she said. "It's too creepy by myself."

"Afraid the boogie man is going to jump out of a locker?" Chad teased.

"If you're going to be mean, I'll tell Dustin and Ashley that you'll take them home and go home in my limo," Sharpay stated.

"Wait, do you mean _you_ brought Dustin to the prom?" Chad asked.

"You came with a sophomore too," Sharpay stated. "Besides, I only brought him with the intent of ruining your date and obviously, it worked."

"You know, if you hadn't -"

"Shh," Sharpay pressed her fingers against his lips. "Shut up and stay quiet, ok?"

She led him down the hallway to the auditorium and into her dressing room. She closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Aren't you going to turn the light on?"

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"I -"

She pressed her finger to his lips before pushing him backwards onto the couch. She kicked off her black heels then sat down on his lap facing him. Her manicured fingers found their way to his curly locks while her mouth met his.

When she felt his hands working the zipper on her dress, Sharpay pulled away and shook her finger at him. "You're not allowed to do anything but sit there and look pretty," she informed him. She pressed her finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to talk. "No talking."

Pushing against his chest, she stood up and went to the middle of the room. She turned his back towards him and swayed her body as she unzipped the red flapper dress. Then she slid the straps down her arms and let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only her pink thong.

Turning around, she ordered him to stand up and strip.

"But you told me to just sit here and look pretty," he smirked.

"I also told you not to talk. Now stand up."

Chad obeyed and grinned as she started to undress him. A low moan escaped his lips as she ran her hand over the fly of his dress pants-making them feel even tighter.

She took her time sliding the zipper down on his pants and an even longer time pushing his hands down his legs. She undressed him until he was standing before her in a pair of black boxer briefs with his white dress shirt unbuttoned.

Standing face to face, she kissed his lips then smiled before she scrapped her nails down his chest, leaving red marks.

"Fuck, Sharpay," he cried as his chest burned.

"Shh," she hissed as she drew circles around his nipples with her finger nails. "Or I'll do it again."

She guided her hands down his torso, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. She could see the obvious affect she was having on him and smiled as she ran her hand over his growing member.

He could feel her breath on his skin as she kneeled on the ground in front of him and it took all his strength to keep from taking control of the situation and taking her right there. Her hands felt cool against his searing skin as she slid her hands until the waistband and pulled his boxers down, freeing his stiff manhood.

She felt his body tremble as she raked her finger nails across the shaft of his manhood. Oh how she had missed him in the two weeks they hadn't been together. She had dreamt of him constantly, fantasizing what it would be like when they finally were together again and as she slid him into her mouth, everything was just as she had imagined it would be.

His eyes closed and he placed his hand on the back of her head, wishing her beautiful wasn't pulled into a stylish updo. He missed running his hands through her thick, luscious hair; missed the way it tickled his skin as she went down on him or laid around her like a mane when he went down on her. Prom was over for them, he knew that, so there was no reason for her hair to stay up in the funky style. He fumbled with her hair, trying to free it, and almost cried out when she removed him from her mouth.

Standing up, Sharpay pulled the clip from her hair, letting it cascade down her back. She smiled at Chad then slid her thong down her slender legs. She pushed him backwards onto the couch then sat down on his lap, facing him. Their mouths met as she slid her body down on his manhood.

She rode him until they had both come then climbed off of him as they caught their breath.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" She asked, laying her legs across his lap.

"You told me not to talk," he replied.

"You can talk now," she stated.

"But I don't have anything to say."

She started to get up in a huff, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch. "Sharpay, I really missed you," he said. "I meant what I said earlier, I love you." A naughty smirk crossed his face. "But if getting in a fight means we get to have great make up sex then- ow!" He cried when she scratched him. "Why did you do that? You said I could talk."

"I changed my mind," she grinned. "Now get dressed and take me home."

"I just poured my heart out to you and now you want me to take you home?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be like fawning over me and stuff?"

"I never said you had to leave when we got to my house," she smirked. "Now get dressed."

While he found his boxer briefs and pants, she put on his suit jacket then folded her dress over her arm.

The music from the prom was sitting blaring loudly as they made their way out to his dad's car. Following her instructions, he gave Ashley's clothes to the driver of the limo that Sharpay had arrived in with Dustin then climbed into the car.

Her house was dark when he pulled up in front of it a few minutes later. He followed her inside and up to her room. While she went to get something for them to drink, he opened up iTunes on her computer and set Ne-Yo's song "Closer" on repeat.

When she returned to her bedroom, he took the bottom of sparkling cider from her and set it on her dresser. "I believe you owe me a dance, Princess Sharpay," he said.

"I think that can be arranged, Prince Chad," she grinned.

Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes as their bodies swayed to the music. With the song on repeat, he didn't know how long they danced for, all he knew (and cared about) was the fact that they belonged with each other.


	62. Zeke Hearts Sharpay Zekepay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Name: **lookatthestars at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Zeke & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "Ryan, this isn't funny. I think I love Zeke."  
**Setting/Event:** graduation, senior year  
**Random Stuff:  
**- flashbacks of Zeke pursuing Sharpay  
- cookies  
- marriage

Hello all! Just finished writing this story... I hadn't planned on writing it, but I got quite a bit of homework done this afternoon so I figured why the heck not? I plan on writing a Father's Day story, but that may or may not happen... I have to finish a couple papers and do some presentations in the next couple weeks and my brother graduates from high school on June 5th and I graduate from college the day before Father's Day... so we'll see... let's cross our fingers and hope I get it all done without a sweat haha

Anyway, enjoy the story!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zeke Hearts Sharpay**

It was the end of her senior year at East High and instead of being panicked over her finals, the spring musical, prom, graduation and what she was going to do next year, Sharpay Evans was freaking out over a boy—Zeke Baylor. He had been courting her for nearly a year, bringing her all sorts of tasty desserts, but last week he stopped and he hadn't talked to her since then.

His sudden change hadn't worried her at first, and then this morning she had woken up from a dream with the realization that she loved Zeke, or that she might love Zeke—she wasn't sure.

Needing advice, she turned to her twin brother and after pouring her heart out to Ryan, he had just laughed.

"Ryan, this isn't funny," she stated. "I think I love Zeke."

"Are you sure it's not a chocolate withdrawl?" Ryan asked her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sharpay snapped.

Ryan shook his head and said, "Sharpay, that boy has been following you around like a lost puppy for a year now. Maybe he finally realized that there is no future between the two of you."

"But I love him," Sharpay stated. "And he loves me."

"Are you sure about that, Shar?" Ryan asked her. "He may love you, but a guy can only be in a one-sided relationship for so long before he decides it's time to cut his losses and move on."

"Yo- you think he's already moved on?" Sharpay asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"It's hard to say," he shrugged. "I think it all depends on how attached to you he was."

"I can't believe this," she said, bringing her left hand to her mouth and absent-mindedly chewing on her manicured fingernail.

"Yeah, well, snooze you lose," Ryan shrugged. He left her room and closed the door, leaving Sharpay sitting on her bed staring at the pink walls.

How had this happened? She wondered. What had given Zeke the idea that she wasn't interested in him? She thought for sure she had been giving him the opposite signals; ones that said she was clearly interested in him.

Leaning back against the mountain of pillows on her bed, Sharpay let her mind wander back to her favorite moments with Zeke.

The first that came to mind was from last summer when he had worked at Lava Springs. He was always bringing all sorts of desserts out for her to try—delicious, fat free, low calorie desserts that were to die for.

Then there had been the time where he had invited her over to help him make cupcakes for his niece's birthday. She felt guilty for admitting to herself that the only reason she had accepted his invitation was to make Troy jealous, but she had had fun with Zeke that day; more fun then she'd ever had with Troy Bolton. She and Zeke had gotten in a flour fight and she was sure they would have kissed had it not been for her mom calling to find out where she was.

And finally, there were the cookies that magically found themselves in her locker right before lunch. In the week since he hadn't been around, she'd really started to miss all those cookies. He always teased her, saying was his guinea pig when he had a new cookie for her to try. She couldn't help the twang of jealous that hit her body as she wondered who his new guinea pig was—she honestly hoped he hadn't found one.

Sharpay ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She missed Zeke and wanted him back, but how was she supposed to do that? She couldn't write him a song—that was Kelsi's specialty; she could sing him a song, but she didn't want to—it wouldn't be meaningful enough; if only she could bake him something.

That was it! She sat straight up as a grin spread across her face. If she was going to impress Zeke and show him how much he meant to her, she was going to have to reach him the way he had reached her.

Jumping off her bed, Sharpay changed into an old t-shirt and a ratty pair of jeans before grabbing her purse. She raced down the stairs and out the front door. She went to the grocery store and found a cook book that had a recipe for every cookie imaginable. She found one for sugar cookies then proceeded to get all the ingredients she needed.

Upon getting back to her house, she dumped her ingredients on the counter then grabbed the frilly, pink apron Zeke had given her for her birthday.

"_I saw it and thought of you," he said as she stared at it. "I figured this was better than wearing one of my old shirts next time we baked something."_

"_Right, thank you," she said._

Sharpay sighed as she tied it around her waist. Looking back, she wished she had been more thankful for his gift. But at the time, she had been too caught up in herself to realize that he was suggesting that they could bake again and maybe actually kiss.

Clapping her hands, Sharpay turned to the recipe.

"I can do this," she said, unable to stop herself from looking at the cordless phone that sat five feet away. She wanted to call Zeke, but she had to do this for herself—for them.

Taking a deep breath, she started her first attempt at baking cookies all by herself. The first few steps went smoothly, but when she dumped the flour into the mixer, it shot out like a plump of smoke, covering her and the counter in white powder.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Ryan asked from the doorway.

"Go away, I'm busy," she retorted as she turned off the mixer and dumped the messed up batter into the trash can.

"Fine, just don't break anything," Ryan said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then disappeared.

After washing everything, Sharpay started her second attempt. This time, she added the flour slowly, letting it mix in with the rest of the batter. Once it was all mixed together, she rolled the dough onto the cutting board with a rolling pin then used the heart shaped cookie-cutter to make shapes. She placed the shapes on a cookie sheet and put them into the oven.

While they were cooking, she busied herself trying to figure out how to open the cake decorating tubes she had purchased.

It wasn't until she smelt something burning that she realized she hadn't set the timer on the stove. She grabbed the pot holders by the stove and threw open the door. She pulled the cookie sheet from the oven and frowned as she set it on the stove—her heart shaped cookies were burnt to a crisp.

She held back her tears as she scrapped the burnt cookies into the garbage then rerolled her cookie dough to make a few more heart shapes. She put them on the cool cookie sheet then slipped them into the oven, making sure to set the timer this time.

When the timer went off, she pulled the cookie sheet from the oven and placed it on the stove and smiled proudly at her perfect cookies. She let them cool then covered them with white frosting and using the red tube of icing, she wrote Sharpay on one cookie, hearts on another and Zeke on the last one.

"Those look really good."

Sharpay spun around at the sound of his voice. "Zeke? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ryan called and said you were baking," he replied. "I had to come see for myself."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she stated.

"It was," Zeke assured her. "I never thought I'd see the day that you would be standing in a kitchen, your hair pulled back wearing boring clothes with a bright pink apron, covered in flour and baking cookies for _me_." He cupped her chin. "It's better than I ever imagined it would be."

"Zeke, I love you," Sharpay cried.

"Shh, baby, I love you too," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. He started to deepen the kiss when they heard somebody clear their throat. Pulling away from her, Zeke turned around and found her dad standing in the doorway. "Uh, hello sir?"

"what are you two up to?" Mr. Evans asked.

"We're making cookies," Sharpay replied. "For mine and Ryan's, um, graduation party."

Mr. Evan's nodded but narrowed his eyes, "I'll be in the next room reading the paper."

Zeke smiled at Sharpay after her dad left the room. "That was scary," he whispered. "Guess we'd better get started on those cookies."

------

Slipping into the house unnoticed, Zeke stood just outside the kitchen listening to his wife talking to their three-year-old daughter.

"We gotta hurry, Jacey, daddy will be home soon," Sharpay said, smoothing her hand over her daughter's dark curls.

"Surprise daddy," Jacey said, clapping her hands.

"That's right," Sharpay smiled as she bravely handed the toddler a container of sprinkles. "We're going to surprise daddy with cookies for his birthday."

"Be happy," Jacey smiled. She started to tip the container upside down, but Sharpay quickly grabbed her hand and helped shake sprinkles on the top of the cookies.

"Pretty," Jacey said.

"You're right, the cookies are very pretty," Sharpay smiled.

Zeke smiled and decided to let his presence be known, he tip toed back to the front door and opened it then closed it. "I'm home," he called.

"DADDY!" Jacey screamed, happily.

Zeke made his way towards the kitchen and feigned surprise when he saw the cookies. "What do we have here?" He asked.

"Cookies! Surprise!" Jacey clapped her hands.

"For me?" Zeke asked her.

"No! Jacey." With that, she picked up a cookie and took a big bite, causing her parents to laugh.

"Alright little bug," Sharpay smiled as Jacey polished off the cookie. "No more cookies for tonight, it's bath time."

"One mo?" Jacey turned her brown eyes to her daddy and quivered her lower lip.

Zeke looked at his wife, who was shaking her head, and then at Jacey. "No more tonight, Jacey, it's bath time," he told her. "You wanna fly up stairs?"

"Like an harplane!?" Jacey exclaimed.

Sharpay shook her head as Zeke left the room with Jacey in his arms pretending to be an airplane. She started cleaning the kitchen, but paused and put her hand on her stomach when she felt the baby kick. She smiled and leaned back against the counter.

The last four years had gone by so quickly, it seemed like just yesterday she and Zeke had been graduating from high school with all their friends and now they were both a week away from graduating from college.

They had gotten married the December after graduating from high school and had been pregnant with Jacey by March. It had taken a lot of hard work on their part to make sure they both graduated within four years, but they had done it.

"I thought by sure you'd have this place cleaned up before I got back," Zeke said, pulling Sharpay out of her thoughts. He smiled and came over to her. "Jacey has been bathed, read to and is drifting off to lala land as we speak."

"You can blame your son or daughter," Sharpay said, taking his hand and placing it on her swollen abdomen. "We definitely have a dancer."

Zeke smiled and kissed her lips. "Why don't you go take a shower while I finish cleaning up in here?"

"Sounds great," she replied. She went upstairs, pausing in Jacey's room to make sure the toddler really was asleep, before moving down to her and Zeke's room. She went into the bathroom and took a hot shower then pulled on a short night shirt before going into the bedroom.

She found Zeke sitting on the bed with a plate of cookies in his hands.

"How about a cookie before bed?" He asked as she brushed her hair.

"I've had too many cookies today," she replied.

"These are special cookies."

"What makes them special?"

"Come see for yourself."

Curious, Sharpay moved over to the bed and smiled when she saw three cookies each with something written on them: the first said Zeke, the second said hearts and the third said Sharpay.

"Told you they were special."

"You did, but I still don't have room for another cookie." She took the plate from him and placed it on the bedside table. "I do, however, have another idea."

"Something tells me I'm going to like that idea."

"I'm sure you will."

He laid back on the bed and she climbed onto of him. Their mouths met and their clothes came off until there was nothing between them. They rolled onto their sides and he slid his manhood deep inside of her. They moved together slowly until they'd both come. Then he pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her.

A week later, Sharpay and Zeke sat next to each other as they listened to the School's president give the commencement speech. Somewhere in the audience, Jacey sat with their parents, most likely being kept quiet with a baggy of treats.

When it came time for them to receive their diplomas, they lined up with the other people from their row and waited for their names to be called.

"Sharpay Baylor, Bachelor of Arts – Theater," the person reading the names said.

Sharpay climbed the steps carefully then smiled proudly as she walked across the stage and accepted her diploma. She was on her way down the second set of steps when she heard Zeke's name called, followed by his degree in culinary arts.

Once they were back in their seats, Zeke took her hand and pressed his lips against it, just like he had done four years earlier at their high school graduation.


	63. CCG: Father's Day Traylor Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Troy & Taylor  
**Rating:** T  
**Setting/Event:** Taylor has their babies  
**Random:**  
- baby shower  
- stuffed Giraffe

So yeah silly me thought that Father's Day was last Sunday but then I found out it wasn't so instead of writing this story last week or this week, I waited until today to write it... geez hahaha Oh well though it's finished and I like it :-D I'm taking a class this summer, working and writing a longer story but I hope to keep writing and posting short stories... at least one every two weeks... who knows, maybe I'll be struck with some creativity soon and be able to write up a storm... though, only letting myself play the sims 3 for a couple hours at a time might be a good place to start haha

Anyway, enjoy the new short and if I don't have anything new for you before I go on vacation, I hope you all [in the USA] have a great 4th of July.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CCG: Father's Day**

Author's note: Again, I'm too lazy to copy and paste the life time friends spiel and attempt to tie it into this one, so I'm not going to. If you haven't read the five stories in this series that precede this one, you should read those first and learn a little about the Cattle Creek Gang kids.

But here's a quick refresher from the first five stories:

**Chad and Sharpay:** got married in October (puts them at about 8 ½ months when this story takes place) and she is 10 to 12 weeks pregnant with their first child

**Troy and Taylor:** have been married since New Years Eve of their freshman year of college (roughly four years and six months before this story takes place) and they are pregnant with twins

**Ryan and Gabriella:** got engaged on New Years Eve and married on Valentine's Day (five months before this story takes place)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At 32 weeks, Taylor McKessie was very pregnant; so much so, that her friend Sharpay Evans-Danforth had started driving her too and from work because she couldn't get behind the steering wheel. Taylor was sure she'd be returning the favor in five months when Sharpay was in her position.

"Do you want me to stick around until Troy gets home?" Sharpay asked after Taylor had successfully untangled herself from the car.

"No, he'll be home in an hour," Taylor replied. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, call me if you need anything," Sharpay said. She waited until Taylor was in the house before she backed out of the driveway and drove off.

Closing the front door behind her, Taylor hung up her purse and jacket then kicked off her sensible flats. She waddled into the living room and carefully lowered herself onto the couch, exhausted from a day end of the school year meetings.

Taylor had never planned on teaching and she never would have if East High's beloved teacher of psychology, Mr. Layman, hadn't had a heart attack. After the school had unsuccessfully tried to get a substitute with knowledge in psychology, Troy's dad had suggested that maybe Taylor would be interested in student teaching for the rest of the year.

Troy hadn't been happy with his dad suggesting it to the school before talking to he and Taylor about it, especially since they had decided that she wasn't going to school spring term. When Taylor had decided that she owed it to Mr. Layman, the man who inspired her to study psychology, to teach his students for the rest of the year, Troy bit his tongue and went along with it.

Teaching 14 to 18 year olds for six weeks had been rough and very tiring. Most of the time she had felt out of her league attempting to teach students that were five to nine years younger than her. If it hadn't been Chris Danforth, Chad's younger brother, she probably wouldn't have made it through her first day. It also didn't hurt that her father-in-law was Coach Bolton or that her husband was _the_ Troy Bolton.

Now that the school year was over though, Taylor sort of wished that Troy would have stepped in and told her not to take the job, but she knew he would never do something like that. They both knew the term had drained her, but he wouldn't say "I told you so" or anything along those lines. They were both firm believers in the make-a-choice-and-live-with-it idea.

When Troy got home an hour later, he found Taylor asleep on the couch. Smiling, he tiptoed out of the room and changed into a grungy pair of clothes to finish painting the nursery.

Because they didn't know the sexes of the babies, and partly because Taylor refused to go with the pink for girls and blue for boys idea, they had chosen a jungle animal inspired nursery design. To match the accent pieces of the bedding, the walls of the nursery were going to be chocolate brown and have large blue, green, orange and red dots in random places.

With the babies due in less than 8 weeks, Troy was starting to feel the pressure of it all. This weekend he and Taylor had a couples baby shower and she had another baby shower as well. Not to mention he still had to figure out how to put the cribs together and any of the other furniture that was due to arrive in the next few days. He had already recruited his dad and Ryan to help him since they too were on summer break now that school was out. He wanted to have the babies' room completely done before father's day so all he'd have left to do is dusted the room once a day until the babies came.

Sunday afternoon, Troy and Taylor drove to the park near Cattle Creek Drive where Sharpay and Gabriella were throwing the couples baby shower. They greeted their family and friends who had come to celebrate with them. Then they took turns opening the many gifts that had been given to them. The party ended with cake and ice cream.

The next afternoon, Sharpay came home with Taylor after the party with Chinese food since Chad was helping Troy put together furniture. They ate dinner then Chad and Troy went back to work putting together furniture while Taylor and Sharpay sorted through what they had gotten.

"What do you want to have?" Sharpay asked as she held up two Wildcat basketball jerseys with Bolton on the back.

"One of each," Taylor smiled. "But I'll be just as happy with two girls or two boys."

"I want a boy," Sharpay stated.

"Really? I thought for sure you'd be pulling for a girl hardcore."

"Well, a little Chad seems easier to take care of than a little Sharpay," she said. "A little Sharpay scares me to death." Taylor laughed. "Besides, Chad was totally adorable when we went shopping for your gifts. We spent three hours in the baby department and he wasn't saying anything but I could totally see the wheels in his head moving as he planned the perfect sports room for a little boy."

"I was looking at little girl stuff too," Chad said, appearing in the doorway. "Taylor, Troy wants to know how you want stuff arranged."

"I already told him five times, but alright," Taylor said. Chad helped her up then let her pass him. She walked down the hall not happy that she had to have this discussion with Troy again, but the words died on her lips when she entered the nursery and saw it laid out better than she ever imagined.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked her.

"It's perfect," Taylor nodded as she picked up a stuffed giraffe out of one of the cribs. She held it to her chest and as tears started to pool in her eyes, she turned into Troy's waiting arms.

"It's not perfect yet," he said. "But when our little babies get here, it will be."

Two weeks later, Troy woke Taylor up with breakfast in bed.

"Honey, this is all backwards," she stated. "It's Father's Day, I'm supposed to bring you breakfast."

"Not this year," he said as he climbed back into bed. "This year, I pamper you."

"Does that mean you'll let me stay in bed all day and not make me go to the brunch?" Taylor asked.

"Why? Are you feeling ok?" Troy asked his face serious.

"Troy, I feel fine," she replied. "And I was just teasing about staying in bed."

Troy studied her face then said, "Are you sure you feel fine?"

"Yes, Troy," she nodded. "I feel as great for a woman who is 34 weeks along with two twins playing soccer in her belly can." She moved the breakfast tray so she could get out of bed. "If something changes, I will let you know."

Going into the bathroom, Taylor closed the door and put her hand on her stomach; the babies were very active this morning. Shaking her head, she undressed and climbed into the shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she felt a small contraction. She smiled after the mild pain ended then finished her shower. Her doctor told her that minor contractions were really nothing to worry about and as long as she didn't let Troy know she was having them, they'd be fine.

An hour and a half later, Troy and Taylor headed to Cattle Creek Drive for a Father's Day brunch at her parents' house. She went into the kitchen to help their moms and he went to the den to watch the baseball game with their dads.

Troy sat down next to Chad and happily noted that his friend was here and smiling. Since his dad had died, Chad, his brother and his mom had always spent Father's Day the way his dad liked to spend his time—fishing.

"I'm glad you're here," Troy said to Chad.

"I am too," Chad smiled. "Mom and Chris went fishing, but I know this is where my dad would want me." He grinned. "Besides, can you picture my wife fishing?"

"Maybe in a kiddy pool with fake fish," Troy laughed.

"Exactly," Chad stated. "Besides, if I had gone, I wouldn't have gotten the extra special Father's Day gift from my wife." His grin got bigger. "Now that her morning sickness has passed, mornings are a lot more fun."

"Believe me, my friend, enjoy it while it lasts," Troy said. "Because it ends as quickly as it starts."

"You under estimate Sharpay's sex drive," Chad grinned.

Troy shook his head and turned his attention to the TV.

Thirty minutes later, his mom came into the den to tell them brunch was ready. They made their way towards the kitchen and dining room to eat. Troy looked around the kitchen and didn't see Taylor so he left the room and went upstairs to look for her. He found her standing at the top of the stairs, holding her stomach.

"Taylor, what's going on?" He asked, running up the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"Troy, I'm fine, I promise," she said, attempting to sound normal as she rode through another contraction. "The babies are just playing soccer again."

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"I'm not not telling you anything," Taylor insisted.

"Taylor, I know you're lying to me," he said. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm having contractions," she whispered.

"YOU'RE WHA-" she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I don't want anybody to know," she told him. "Dr. Brown said to expect some sort of minor contractions and that's what these are."

"What if you're wrong and they aren't minor?" He asked her.

"Then we'll go to the hospital after brunch," Taylor told him. "But let's just keep this quiet until after we eat, ok?"

"Fine, but I don't like this," he stated. "I don't like this at all."

"Everything ok?" Taylor's mom asked when the couple came into the kitchen.

"Yup," Taylor nodded as she grabbed a plate. "This all looks so yummy, mom."

Troy bit his tongue as he dished himself a plate of food then followed Taylor into the dining room, squeezing into the two empty seats between Chad and Ryan.

Twenty minutes later, Taylor pushed her chair back suddenly and sprang out of her seat, with Troy following. They were barely into the hall when she grabbed the wall and groaned through a contraction.

"I don't care what excuse you want to use this time, but we're going to the hospital now," Troy told her and Taylor just nodded. He turned to go back into the dining room, but stopped when he saw his dad headed his way.

"I'll drive you guys in your car," he said. "Let's go."

Troy climbed into the backseat and his dad helped Taylor get in, too. Then as his dad drove, Troy called Dr. Brown, who said he'd meet them at the hospital.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Taylor and Troy were whisked into a room and he filled out paperwork as the nurses hooked Taylor up to all sorts of monitoring machines.

Their moms arrived just as Troy finished the paperwork. He held Taylor's hand as she rode through another contraction.

Dr. Brown came in a few minutes later to talk to them and he informed them of what they already knew: at only 34 weeks there was a risk that the babies would be premature. He assured them that whatever health concerns faced the twins, they'd be in the best hands.

Troy held Taylor's hand as she went through the waves of contractions. Shortly before 2 in the afternoon, Dr. Brown came in and told Taylor is was time to start pushing and fifteen minutes after that their daughter was born followed by her brother a minute later.

With tears in his eyes, Troy cut the umbilical cords then held Taylor's hand as the babies were weighed. Tears of joy ran down their faces after Dr. Brown informed them that both babies were nearly five and a half pounds.

Though there were other tests than needed to be run on the twins, the nurses laid them on Taylor's arms and the new parents got to meet their babies. Since they'd been hoping for one of each, they'd already picked out their favorite names: Rebekah Naomi and Bennett Maddox.

After the babies were taken for tests, Troy left the room to share the news with everyone else. He had barely made it to where his dad and Taylor's dad were waiting, before his tears started all over again.

"We have a girl and a boy," he said, sniffing back his tears. "Rebekah Naomi and Bennett Maddox." Once his dad was hugging him, Troy gave up trying to fight his tears.

That evening, after everyone had left, Troy sat in Taylor's room, sitting on her bed watching their twins sleep peacefully.

"This was one hella crazy Father's Day," he laughed.

"Don't expect me to try and top it," Taylor replied with a smile. "In fact, next year, you can bring me breakfast in bed."

"I love you, Taylor," he said.

"I love you, too," she smiled, closing her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

Pulling into the driveway of their house a week later, Troy shut the engine off then looked at Taylor. "You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Taylor nodded.

They climbed out of the car and Troy got Bennett out of the car while Taylor got Rebekah. With the babies in their arms, Troy led the way into the house and to the nursery. He laid the sleeping Bennett in his crib while Taylor laid Rebekah in hers.

Stepping back, Taylor cuddled into Troy's side as they watched their babies sleep.


	64. Quickie Ryelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Username:** AnnaLoveBug  
**Couple: **Ryan & Kelsi  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting/Event: **3rd year of Juilliard in Ryan's apartment

Hi... did you guys miss me? I feel bad about not posting anything for nearly 6 weeks... but it couldn't be helped. I had a nice vacation and as of August 1st I'm officially a college graduate with a bachelors of arts in english! :-D Anyway, I was looking at the stories I have left to write and for whatever reason this one really popped out to me so here is it. Enjoy the story and hopefully I'll have something else for you guys soon, though no promises because I'm working on a twelve part story called He Could Be the One that is a Chadpay/Troypay story that I'm writing for an HSM Big Bang challenge on LJ and I have to have a rough draft done by the 31st of this month and I'll use September to make final edits and I'll start posting it here in October. Such a tease aren't I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quickie**

The text message came when she was getting out of her music history class.

_My place? 10 minutes?_

She smiled and shot him a quick reply:

_Be there in 5._

With an hour until her next class, she quickly left the building and briskly walked the two blocks to his apartment. She ran up the stairs and used her key to go in.

With six minutes to spare, she dropped her messenger bag on the futon followed by her wool coat. She pulled her hair tie out and was combing her fingers through her hair when he entered the apartment.

He dropped his stuff onto the couch next to hers then picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed then positioned his body over hers before pressing his lips against hers.

Her arm snaked around his neck and played with his hair as their mouths moved against each other. She sucked in a breath against his lips when his hand moved from next to her face to massage her breast through her shirt.

He tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt then broke the kiss as she helped him pull the shirt over her head. His fingers quickly undid the front clasp of her bra then he used his hands to massage the soft mounds of flesh.

Her eyes closed as his fingers and eventually his mouth, teased and caressed her breasts. She felt her body heat up as his hands moved down her naked torso to the top of her jeans. As he undid her jeans, she toed off the ballet flats she was wearing then raised her hips as he pushed her jeans and panties down her slender legs.

His fingers seared her skin as they explored the newly exposed skin; each caress brought her one step closer to being ready for him to take her completely.

He kissed back up her body and recaptured her lips with his own; but before he could get too carried away, she pushed him back and kept her eyes locked with his as she unbuttoned his blue dress shirt. Her hands slid down his exposed torso and reached for his belt. She undid his pants then pushed them and his boxer briefs down his body with her hands and feet, leaving them both naked, his hard manhood pressing against body.

After slipping on a condom, he slid his member deep into her folds slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his size. Their breathing became labored as they moved together. They both soon felt the building of their individual climaxes and came shortly after one another.

He rolled off of her and they laid side by side for several minutes until their breathing became normal again.

With twenty minutes until her class, she got redressed and he went into the kitchen to make her a sandwich after pulling on his boxer briefs.

Dressed, she came out of the bedroom, put on her coat and grabbed her bag. He met her by the front door, handed her the sandwich and kissed her goodbye.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Ryan closed the door after she left and went back into his bedroom; a smile crossed his face when he saw her bra laying on his bed with a note. He picked up the note and read it:

_I'll be back for this tonight. _

_xoxo Kelsi_


	65. Circle Of Friends ChadMartha Rated K

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Chad & Martha  
**Rating: **K  
**Setting/Event: **Chad and Martha are dating and he takes her to meet his friends; after high school

How much do I suck? Ugh, I hate myself for making you guys wait, but I've had my hands full with that Chadpay/Troypay story (that I will begin posting on October 24) and now that it's done I can breath a sigh of relief and work on other things. My plan is to finish this short story series and my Love Songs From Chad one by the end of 2009, so wish me luck with that. This one turned out way different than I had planned and I have now officially written a short of each of the HSM pairs between the main 6 and their four closest friends.

Anyway, enjoy the newest short and hopefully I'll get my act together and write one or two Halloween related shorts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Circle of Friends**

For Martha, the scariest part of coming home with her boyfriend to his hometown for a wedding was meeting his friends. She had met his family several times when they had come to visit Chad in Chicago, but she had never had the opportunity to meet his friends. Sure, they had all befriended her on Facebook, but that wasn't the same as meeting face to face.

Hearing a knock on the door, she tucked a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear then took a deep breath before opening it, inviting Chad, her boyfriend, into the guestroom she was staying in at his parents' house.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, taking in her vivacious curves clothed in a deep purple dress with a wide black belt around her waist.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking at his black charcoal slacks and matching blazer over a white shirt. "You look really nice, too."

He thanked her with a delicate kiss to her lips; he wanted to give her more, but the wedding started in twenty minutes.

"You ready to go?" He asked her after pulling away.

She nodded and tried to keep her pulse normal even as she began to panic. What if his friends hated her? What if they told him to break up with her? What if –

"They're going to love you," he told her as though he had read her mind. "I promise." He gave her hand a squeeze then let go. "I'll meet you in the car."

After he left the room, she slid on her black, high heels then grabbed her purse. She gave herself one last glance over, before she left the room.

All the way to the rented community center, she ran through the information he had given her about his friends:

-- Troy Bolton had been his best friend since pre-school, was married to Taylor, a law student, and was a basketball coach at their high school alma mater

-- Zeke Baylor had played basketball with him in high school and he and his song-writer wife, Kelsi, owned a popular restaurant in the Pheonix area

-- Gabriella Evans had been Chad's next door neighbor growing up and was an elementary school teacher and had married Ryan, a baseball teammate of Chad's, who owned a dance studio in Los Angeles

-- Jason Cross had also played basketball with him and was married to Ryan's twin sister Sharpay; he was an architect and she stared in Off-Broadway plays

They were going to the wedding of a guy that Chad had played baseball and basketball with since they were kids and the cousin of the Evans twins

Feeling him grab her hand and squeeze it softly, she glanced over at him.

"Stop worrying, Mar," he said, stealing a glance at her as he stopped at a red light. "They're going to love you."

"I wish I could be as sure as you," she sighed.

"Just be yourself," he advised. "I love you for who you are and I know you'll love my best friends and they'll love you if you just give them a chance."

Turning into the parking lot of the community center, he located a parking spot then hand-in-hand they walked towards the building. He greeted a couple people by name, but since the wedding was just minutes from starting, they didn't stop for introductions. He led her inside and surveyed the crowd before spotting the row his friends had grabbed then he led her over there.

They had just barely made it to their seats when the music started and the first bridesmaid and groomsman started down the isle. Chad sought out her hand and took it in his as they watched the rest of the wedding party march down the isle. They stood with the rest of the attendees as the bride and her father walked down the isle and even though she didn't know the couple, she had felt tears collect in her eyes as she watched them exchange their vows.

As the Justice of Peace gave the groom permission to kiss his bride, Martha felt the butterflies in her stomach come to life; she knew that as soon as the newlyweds walked up the isle and out to the reception area the get-to-know-Chad's-friend's show would begin for her.

Her anxiety was halted when she felt Chad draw three circles on the top of her hand with his pointer finger—a gesture that had become a way to silently express their love for each other. She smiled and returned the gesture; he knew her so well.

Once the bride and groom had moved on, the ushers started letting guests out of their seats, row by row and Martha knew the time had come. She had been afraid that Chad's eight friends would ambush her immediately, introducing themselves like rounds on a machine gun, but they all remained quiet, waiting for someone else to speak up.

"I'm wearing plaid boxers," his friend, that she recognized as Jason from his Facebook page, announced, making them all laugh. "See, that wasn't hard. I'm Jason, by the way."

After laughing off Jason's ice breaker, the others introduced themselves and Martha sensed they all had the same easygoing personality that she loved so much about Chad.

When their row had been released, they made their way into the reception room and snagged a table for ten. Not wanting to risk losing their table, Martha and the other women had sat down while the guys had gone to greet the bride and groom and get drinks.

Nerves forgotten, Martha fell into easy conversation with Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi; talking everything from work to fashion to their significant others.

The reception went by quickly and Chad and Martha joined the other four couples for coffee at Taylor and Troy's house, unintentionally staying until well past midnight talking and playing games.

The whimpering of a baby roused Martha and opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was—beach house, South Carolina, their friends. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled out of bed, careful not to awake Chad and their sleeping son, and picked up their whimpering seven month old daughter then left the bedroom.

She was surprised to find the lights on in the main room, but smiled knowingly when she saw four women who had become her closest friends since she had met them nearly six months before she and Chad had married six years prior.

Grabbing a prepared bottle from the fridge, she heated it in the microwave then joined Taylor and Kelsi on the couch. Instead of joining their conversation, she listened along, all the while laughing to herself about how nervous she had been that they wouldn't like her.


	66. Video Star Chaylor Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Username:** ..Seraphina.x. at ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** 'I've always wanted to star in a movie.'  
**Random Stuff:  
**- digital video camera  
- teddy bear  
- tattoo

I know what you guys are thinking and let me just preface with this: yes this is really Ally, no I wasn't abducted by aliens, yes I feel fine. haha That of course is it regards to the fact that it's only been three days since my last post and those that have been reading this for awhile now are probably shocked. But anyway, this is short and sweet because I have to go to class, but enjoy the story and I hope to hear from you guys. Reviews make me smile (and encourage me to write).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Video Star**

Every Sunday for the past 35 weeks, Chad had setup a tripod, with his digital video camera securely attached, in the middle of the living room facing the love seat. Then, like they had done since the week they had found out she was pregnant, they would sit down and make a video diary for their unborn baby.

It had been Taylor's, his wife, idea to create a video blog documenting the pregnancy as well as taking pictures daily of her and her growing belly. In the first few weeks of the pregnancy, it had been a nuisance for him, but as her stomach had started to get bigger and started changing daily, it became fun for him as well.

What made this week different from the rest was that Taylor was due at the end of the week, meaning this video diary might be the last before their baby was born.

"Is it all ready?" Taylor asked, coming into the living room with her round belly leading the way.

"Just about," he nodded, leaning over to give her belly a quick rub.

"Stop that," she laughed, pushing his hand away. "I'm going to go get something from the nursery."

After she left the room, he finished setting up then went to find her since she hadn't returned.

He found her in the nursery, bending over trying to pick up the teddy bear his grandma had made for the baby off the floor. He couldn't help but smile when the gap between the back of her jeans and her shirt showed off the three hearts tattooed on the small of her back.

"Stop staring at my ass and help me," she cried, feeling his presence behind her.

Smiling, he moved around her and picked up the teddy bear then handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's what I'm here for," he smiled. "You ready to make the last video blog?"

"You know how I feel about movies," she said in a monotone voice, all her facial features, except her eyes, showing a bored look; her eyes sparkled and took him back to the night 37 weeks ago that he had brought the video camera home.

"I've always wanted to star in a movie," she had told him that night, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of lust and mischief.

Her words had excited him and he had setup the camera and tripod in the bedroom, focused on the bed. They had made love, and their baby, that night and had a steamy sex tape to prove it.

"Chad," Taylor touched his arm, bringing him back to the present time and location—Week #40 and the living room. "Are you going to hit the record button?"

He nodded then counted to three before pushing the record button the remote for the camera. As she had instructed him, he held onto the teddy bear and let her do most of the talking about the events of the week. Towards the end, he spoke a few words about his excitement to meet their baby and they ended the video with a simultaneous 'we love you.'

Finished, he hit the stop button then stood up and started to put everything away. It wasn't until he had folded the tripod up that he looked up and saw her asleep on the couch. Quietly, he finished putting the camera away then left the room so she could sleep peacefully.

Going into the office, he took the memory card out of the camera and plugged it into the computer. He moved the video blog into the folder with the rest of the blogs and put the picture of her that he had taken earlier in the morning with all the other pictures.

Feeling nostalgic, he started at the beginning of the picture file with the picture they had taken just minutes after the home pregnancy test had come back positive and going all the way through the pictures until he got to the one he had just added. The growth of her belly was obvious in the pictures, but the growth of her breasts was somewhat blocked from the shirts she wore.

Wanting to see more, he opened a password protected folder on his computer where they kept their private pictures and opened the picture subfolder. He scrolled through the many pictures of them in various states of undress until he came to the pictures he wanted—the naked pregnancy ones. His mouth watered as his eyes took in her every curve and he felt himself growing hard.

Needing release, he opened the folder called movies and selected the very first movie they had made. He turned the volume down then undid his jeans and pushed them down, freeing his hard manhood as the video came up on the screen.

He grasped himself as he watched his and Taylor's interactions.

He lowered her naked body onto the bed, lips attached and hands roaming each other's bodies as they made out for the camera. His lips left hers after several minutes and traveled down her body, kissing and nipping random spots until she pushed him away.

"I want to hold the camera," she whispered to him, huskily. "And record you going down on me."

"I thought you wanted to star."

"I will, but you first."

He climbed off the bed and blocked the camera as he removed it from the tripod. Then he handed it to her and she recorded him teasing her breasts with his fingers and mouth. The video became rocky as the part where he licked her velvet folds flashed onto the screen.

Sitting alone in the office, he wished the camera had been on her face so he could see her reaction. Not that he needed to have the actual image in front of him, since the look was engrained in his mind. Closing his eyes, he pictured her eyes clenched shut as she chewed on her lower lip. That imagery coupled with the heavy breathing coming through the computer speakers, sent him over the edge.

Breathing heavily, he leaned back in his office chair and took several seconds to regain his composure. When he opened his eyes, he found his very pregnant wife standing in the doorway with a knowing smile on her face.

Silently, she pushed off the door frame and pulled the office chair from her desk over and sat down next to him.

On the computer screen, they had changed positions and now it had been him holding the camera as she had worked her way down to his throbbing manhood.

She worked him over expertly and he knew if he didn't put a stop to it, that he'd be spent before he got into her. Not wanting that to happen, he stopped her and positioned his manhood just inches away from her womanhood. He remained on top for several minutes before they switched positions and she rode him while he recorded it all.

When the scene where he had put the camera back on the tripod came on, Chad felt his manhood practically shoot up after Taylor took a hold of it. She pumped him as they watched the end of their movie

By the time it had ended, he was painfully hard and she was turned on. She led him into their bedroom, each ridding themselves of clothes as they walked, where they climbed onto the bed and laying side by side, he slid his manhood into her. They moved with no sense of urgency like they had in their movie. They simply moved together, letting the intimacy of their position bring them to their release.

The following Sunday, Chad setup the video camera and tripod, but this time facing the front door. Wanting to make sure he could turn it on from outside, he stepped out the front door and used the window next to the door to turn on the camera—it worked. He turned the camera off, locked the front door then headed to the hospital to pick up Taylor and the baby.

A couple hours later, when they got home, he unlocked the front door then turned the camera on via the window, so when he opened the front door and let Taylor into the house with the baby, it was all being recorded.

"Welcome home, Charlie," he whispered to their son who was sleeping in his mothers arms. He caught Taylor's eyes then leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

**Username:** ..Seraphina.x.  
**Couple:** Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** 'I've always wanted to star in a movie.'  
**Random Stuff:**

- digital video camera

- teddy bear

- tattoo


	67. Pumpkin Patch Troyella Rated K

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating:** K  
**Quote:** "A pumpkin patch, really?"  
**Setting/Event:** Pumpkin patch  
**Random Stuff:  
**- pumpkin  
- corn maze  
- hay ride

If you guys remember from last year, I'm big on holiday stories haha So this is the first of two Halloween stories I plan to write. The second one is kind of iffy right now, sadly, but that's because I've been sick and have been majorly lacking a creative drive. But who knows, I might get inspired to write. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, here is a Troyella story for you all. Enjoy!

Shameless self-plug: Check out my Chadpay/Troypay story "He Could Be the One" the prologue and the first chapter are up and the second chapter will be up on Saturday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pumpkin Patch**

For his last weekend before the basketball season started, Troy wanted to relax with his girlfriend at her mom's house and do nothing. But his girlfriend had other ideas.

"We should go to a pumpkin patch," she said, as they sat outside enjoying the warm fall weather.

"A pumpkin patch, really? Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Of course not," she stated. "I used to go every year before we moved to Albuquerque."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go get a pumpkin from the store?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that," she put on her best pouty face.

"Gabs, come on," Troy sighed. "I just want to relax this weekend…"

"What's more relaxing than becoming one with nature?" She asked.

"Becoming one with nature at a pumpkin patch?" He skewed an eyebrow. "With kids screaming and yelling as parents try to get them to pick out a stupid pumpkin or some kid getting lost in the corn maze and screaming mommy or worse going on a hay ride and having a kid puke up all the free candy corn he snuck and -"

"Troy, are you scared of pumpkin patches?" Gabriella inquired, studying his sweat lined face.

"No," he stuttered.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can talk about it," she leaned in closer to him.

"There's nothing to talk about," he got up from the hammock, making it sway with her on it.

"Are you sure, because I'm sensing a fear based on a repressed memory," she said, standing up once the hammock had stopped swaying.

"I'm not suppressing anything!"

"Mmm, maybe I should call Chad," she said.

"Seriously, Gabriella, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"_I'm_ making a big deal?" She crossed her arms. "It's just a pumpkin patch, Troy."

"You want to go to the pumpkin patch, fine we'll go to the stupid pumpkin patch," he threw up his arms.

"Well I don't want to go if you're going to be a jerk about it," Gabriella snapped. "Maybe you should go back to school for your precious relaxing weekend and I'll go to the pumpkin patch by myself."

She pushed past him and he cringed when he heard the back door slam shut. He waited for a few minutes, wanting to let both of them cool down before he went to talk to her.

Going into the house, he found her standing in the kitchen and knew it was confession time.

"I got lost in a corn maze when I was 7," he stated. "Since then I've hated pumpkin patches."

"Oh Troy," she sighed. "I -"

"If it's really important to you, we can go to a pumpkin patch today," he cut her off. "But I'm not going anywhere near the corn maze."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked. "I -"

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't sure," he told her. "In fact, I saw a sign for one on my way here this morning. Why don't we go change and head out there?"

She smiled and gave his lips a quick kiss before she headed to her room to change.

After they had both changed, they got into his car and headed to the pumpkin patch. As expected, the place was filled with children and their parents who were slurping down coffee and other assorted drinks from white styrofoam cups.

"Let's get a pumpkin and get out of here," he hissed, taking a hold of her hand tightly.

"Can't we at least go on a hay ride?" She asked, giving him her best charming smile.

"One, but I swear to God if a kid pukes on me -"

"We'll leave right away," Gabriella rolled her eyes after cutting him off. "Now come on, they're boarding one right now."

She all but pulled her sourpuss of a boyfriend over to the line for the hay ride, getting stuck behind two large family groups.

"I have room for two more," the tractor driver announced.

"That's us," Gabriella smiled, pulling Troy towards the front of the line. She and Troy climbed up the steps and found a bale of hay in the middle of the trailer—surrounded by kids.

"Relax," Gabriella hissed when she felt Troy's grasp on hers tighten. "Think of happy thoughts."

"I'm trying," he muttered. "But I swear those two boys over there look like trouble."

Gabriella looked over at the two little boys, one African-American with dark curly hair and the other Caucasian with straight brown hair, and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't they remind you of any one?"

"What are you implying?"

"That the reason you think they look like trouble is because they remind you of yourself and Chad at that age?"

Their conversation ceased as the tractor roared to life amongst the sequels of excitement and terror of the kids around them.

Smile on her face, Gabriella slipped her arm through Troy's and leaned her head against his shoulder as the tractor driver pulled the trailer around the farm. Over the loud roar of the tractor, she could hear parents reminding their offspring to stay seated as they passed the animal pastures.

When they returned back to their starting location, Gabriella sat up and stretched her back. Then she looked over at Troy and held back a laugh when she found him asleep—typical Troy, falling asleep in the oddest places. She snapped a quick picture with her cell phone then woke him up.

After they got off the trailer, they grabbed a wagon and headed out to the pumpkin patch. They each picked out a pumpkin and she got another one for her mom. They pulled their finds to the checkout area, stopping along the way to grab half a crate of apples for her mom, and paid for their goodies.

Then, while he took the pumpkins and apples to the car, she got them each a cup of apple cider before following him.

The drive back to her mom's house was quiet as they listened to the smooth jazz station she loved and drank their apple cider.

When they got there, they unloaded everything into the garage then she went into the kitchen to make them a late lunch while he went to check the score of football games.

She wasn't at all surprised when she came out of the kitchen and found him asleep on the couch. Shaking her head, she put his food back in the kitchen and at her lunch by herself. She knew he'd been working double time for the last couple weeks, not only with basketball practices but with trying to get ahead for school.

Once she was finished eating, she went out to the garage and started preparing the pumpkins for carving. Ever since she had been little, it had been her job to get all the pumpkin guts out so her mom wouldn't have to. Most girls would have crinkled their noses in disgust, but Gabriella loved getting her hands dirty.

By the time Troy had woken up, she had all three pumpkins ready and waiting to be carved.

"You did all this by yourself?" He sounded impressed by sleepy.

"Of course," she smiled. "Why, how long did it take you to do one when you were growing up?"

"After dad nearly sliced his finger off carving pumpkins, before I was born, mom banned it from the house," Troy shrugged. "I've only ever been allowed to draw or paint on them."

"If I had known that I would have let you do everything yourself," Gabriella frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen Chad do it many a times and it looks gross," Troy replied. "So when are we carving?"

"As soon as my mom gets home," Gabriella smiled. "Usually we have a carving contest, but since you're an amateur at this, we'll take it easy on you."

"Oh no, please, by all means, go for it," he stated. "Should I get a cloth so I can dry your brow while you carve?"

"No, I think I'll be ok," she laughed, hearing the sound of a car in the driveway. She opened the garage door and gave her mom a hug after she got out of the car.

"Let me get changed and we'll start," her mom smiled.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were seated at the table Gabriella had setup earlier, each with their own set of carving tools, trying to create the best pumpkin image they could muster.

When they finished, they each carried their pumpkin out to the front porch, where Gabriella's mom put a small tea candle inside and lit them. Then they stepped back and took in the sight: Troy's slightly off kilter stereotypical pumpkin face, Gabriella's moon and stars and her mom's spider.

After her mom went inside, Troy wrapped her arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her close.

"Admit it, you had fun today," she said, looking up at him.

"After my initial anxiety I did have fun," he replied.

"So next year we can do the corn maze?" She smiled.

"Not even if I had five maps and a compass," he shook his head. "But if we go to a pumpkin patch next year, I promise to not be a bear about it."

"What if it was a corn maze made for kids," she asked. "So, you know, you could see over the top of the stalks and -"

"The answer is still no," he cut off her.

"Alright fine," she pouted. "You don't have any crazy fears about cutting your own Christmas tree do you?"

"I dunno, I've never done it," he shrugged.

"Good, you can come with me and mom then," she smiled. "It's a total blast and -"

"Let's wait and talk about it _after_ Thanksgiving," he cut her off again.

"If you insist," she sighed though a smile threatened to take over her face.

"Come on, let's blow out the candles and go outback and lay in the hammock," he suggested.

She nodded and after blowing out the candles they went to the backyard and laid down in the hammock side by side, looking up at the starry night.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Troy," she said, head laying on his shoulder.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he smiled, pulling her closer. "No where."


	68. CCG Halloween Ryella Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Ryan & Gabriella  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "uh huh, you can look but you can't touch"  
**Setting/Event: **Gabriella stripping for Ryan  
**Random Stuff:**  
- striper pole  
- black sequenced gloves  
- vampire

Oh my god! I did it! Well unofficially... but it still counts! It's 12:11 AM on November 1st (pacific coast time) but since we fall back an hour at 2 AM for daylights saving time it could be considered 11:11 PM on October 31. There for I'm saying (since my clocks are already changed) that it's still Halloween and there for, I got this story posted right now time.

Anyway, I'm super tired and ready to go to bed, so enjoy this Ryella story and sadly, it's the last short for the Cattle Creek Gang. There have been 7 shorts for them in this whole short stories series and they've been really fun to write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A CCG Halloween**

They were the unlikeliest group of friends-everyone thought so. Early on in their public school careers they were labeled by their peers: 2 jocks, 2 nerds and 2 drama freaks. But for the six kids who were born and raised on a Albuquerque, New Mexico cul-de-sac called Cattle Creek Loop (which led to them being referred to as the Cattle Creek Gang), there were no cliques that separated them, they were just best friends.

Between 1988 and 1989, Cattle Creek Loop welcomed five families into its homes all of them in different places in their lives, some were newly weds others and others had been married for several years. There must have been something in the water, or so the saying goes, because all five families became pregnant about the same time and all had their babies during the summer of 1990.

Charlie and Yolanda Danforth were the first couple to welcome their baby on June 5. It was a little boy with a head full of hair and they named him Chad Daniel, after his mom's grandfather. Six years later, Chad would be followed by younger brother Christopher Scott.

Jose and Miranda Montez were the next couple to welcome a baby a couple weeks later on June 21st. It was a little girl and they christened her Gabriella Marie.

With July came Vance and Darby Evans' double blessing on the 15th. They named their baby boy, the oldest of the two twins, Ryan Benjamin and their baby girl Sharpay Danielle.

On August 1st, Griffen and Sheryl McKessie welcome their second daughter Taylor Renee to the family. She joined older siblings Logan (4) and Madelyn Rose (2).

The last of the six 1990 babies was born to Jack and Lucy Bolton on August 12. Having decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, they didn't know until the baby was born that he was a boy and they named him Troy Walker.

From the very beginning of their existence the Cattle Creek Gang did everything together. When they were little it was play dates, birthday parties, potty training, preschool, field trips, sports, learning to ride bikes and learning to swim. And as they got older it started to include school dances, learning to drive, going to prom, graduating, everything that normal kids do with their friends.

Now as adults, they were still doing things together, sort of. They were all married—Troy to Taylor, Chad to Sharpay, and Ryan to Gabriella; lived on the same street—Troy and Taylor next door to Chad and Sharpay with Ryan and Gabriella at the opposite end of the block; and starting families—Troy and Taylor have seven-year-old twins, Bekah and Ben, Chad and Sharpay have Charlie (named after Chad's dad), 6, Shayla, 3, and are pregnant with baby number three, while Ryan and Gabriella don't have any, _yet_.

Even though they had all grown up, the many annual Cattle Creek Loop festivities had continued. Things had changed a little after Chad's mom had remarried and sold her house—to Taylor's sister—to move in with her new husband, but for the most part, things had remained the same.

The annual Night Before Halloween Bash on Cattle Creek Loop was one of the few events where people outside of the neighborhood were invited to join them all. Unlike all the other holiday traditions, it had been put in place by the fathers of the Cattle Creek Gang. Every year the five families rotated duties, taking turns hosting a haunted house, game place, food hub, scary movie theater and adult area; this year the Boltons' were in charge of the haunted house, the Montezs' the games, the McKessies' hosting the food, Taylor's sister hosting the scary movie theater and the Evans' hosting the adult area.

With an hour before the bash was to begin, Gabriella stood in front of the mirror in her walk in closet and smiled at her reflection; Ryan was going to die when he saw her sexy vampire costume (not to mention what she _wasn't_ wearing underneath it). Considering how short the thigh high black mini dress of the costume was, Gabriella was happy to have a black cape, with a red satin lining, to wear over it.

She was pulling on her thigh high boot when she heard a whistle from behind her. She knew without looking that it was Ryan and didn't say anything until she felt him step behind her and grab her hips. Pulling out of his grasp, she stood up straight and wagged a finger at him. "Uh huh, you can look but you can't touch," she said.

"But you look so sexy," he whiningly growled.

"I know, but you'll have to wait until after the party," she winked. "Go get ready, your costume is on the bed."

With a sigh, he left the closet. Knowing it would only take him a couple minutes to change into his vampire costume, she pulled on her second boot then followed him into the bedroom. She found him pulling the black vest with a silver shirt sewn in over his head and let her eyes follow the blonde trail of hair run until it disappeared under his jeans.

"Uh huh, you can look but you can't touch," he mimicked her after catching her watching him.

"Put your cape on and let's go," she rolled her eyes. "The sooner we go, the sooner we come home and try out that new little toy we had installed last week." Her eyes flickered to the French doors that separated the master bedroom from the home office.

"Let's go," he said as his pulse quickened and he mentally pictured whatever he could to keep his loans from tightening. He grabbed the cape off the bed then grabbed her hand and all but pulled her from their bedroom.

Leading her to the car, he opened her door then ran around to his side of the car. He drove them to their old neighborhood, parking around the corner from the cul-de-sac so those with kids could park on the street.

He and Gabriella met at the front of the car and walked hand in hand to his parents house when they knew they'd find everyone since the party wouldn't start for another thirty minutes. Though it wasn't necessary, many of the couples that attended the party came dressed in pairs, so it surprised them both when they saw their brother-in-law Chad dressed up as a basketball player and his wife, Sharpay, dressed as a pregnant fairy.

"He refused to be a fairy and didn't to be a pirate," Sharpay had shrugged to Gabriella's inquiry. "So tonight I'm matching my little fairy."

As if summoned, Chad and Sharpay's daughter Shayla, dressed in a Tinkerbell like costume, came outside with Taylor and Troy's daughter Bekah, dressed as bumblebee. Both girls smiled when they saw Ryan and Gabriella and hurried over to them.

Gabriella smiled as Ryan hoisted Shayla up and tickled their youngest niece, who looked just like her mom with her dad's coloring. Bekah, on the other hand, looked like a combination of both her parents with dark curly locks.

"Where are your brothers?" Ryan asked the girls.

"They're coming with Troy and Taylor," Chad answered for them. "They went to a Halloween party at a friend from soccer's house, so they'll be a little late."

They talked for a few more minutes before Ryan and Gabriella excused themselves and headed inside to greet the others before the party really started. They greeted their respective parents and in-laws and each got something to drink.

When they returned outside, Troy and Taylor, dressed as the Spartan cheerleaders from SNL, had arrived with their son, Ben, and Chad and Taylor's son, Charlie, in tow, dressed as Batman and Spiderman, respectively.

With Sharpay ready to pop any minute, Ryan took turns with Chad and Troy keeping an eye on the four kids, though the older three insisted they didn't need to be babysat, while Taylor and Gabriella sat with Sharpay.

It was around 8:30 when Taylor and Sharpay decided it was time to round up the kids and husbands and go home, knowing their kids would be up early the next morning ready to trick or treat. After helping Chad get Shayla, who was sleeping in Ryan's arms, into the car, Ryan and Gabriella headed to their own car.

When they got home, she told him to lock up for the night then hurried up to their bedroom to get everything ready. She stopped in the bathroom to fix her hair and make up then went into the office turned adult room and turned on the red spot lights affixed to the ceiling. Then she slipped on a pair of black sequence gloves and queued up a song before taking position with her back to the doors.

As they had rehearsed, Ryan entered the room silently and turned on the music. Then took a seat on the couch they had in there, his eyes fixed on the pole in the center of the room, anchored to the floor and the ceiling, and Gabriella behind it.

Feeling the beat of the music filling her body, she brought her arms up and unhooked the cape, letting it fall to the ground. Then she unzipped the back of her dress and let it slide down her body before turning around to face her husband. She kicked the piles of clothes out of her way as she rolled the gloves down her arms then tossed them to him. Then, dressed in only a black thong, she mounted the pole and used the skills she had learned in the pole dancing class she had taken that summer in preparation for this.

She was only halfway through her routine, and hanging upside down, when she saw him stand up, the tent in his pants showing his obvious enjoyment. She righted her self and with her feet firmly planted to the ground, watched as he pulled his shirt over his head then dropped his jeans to the ground.

It took one motion of his finger for her to go to him willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist after he lifted her up. He carried her through the French doors and to the king size bed that awaited them. He didn't bother to turn down the covers as he laid her back, pressing his hard, concealed manhood against her inner thighs.

Time seemed to stop as he covered her body in kisses, preparing her for what would come next. When their mouths finally met, they did so in near starvation for one another, making them both realize how badly they needed each other.

They peeled away the remaining cloth barriers that kept them apart and with nothing else to stop them, he slid deep inside of her. Pulling out and pushing in repeatedly until they came together so violently that he collapsed on top of her, face pressed to her heavy breasts, completely spent.

It was the ringing of the phone that brought them out of their trance enough to realize that it was a little after one in the morning.

Groaning as he leaned over, Ryan grabbed the phone from the bedside table and answered it.

From where Gabriella laid, she could hear what she recognized as Chad's voice say something about Sharpay's water breaking and the kids sleeping. Putting two and two together, she was already out of bed when Ryan promised that they would be over in a couple minutes.

Seeing as Chad needed to get Sharpay to the hospital quickly, Ryan jumped into the shower while Gabriella packed an overnight bag for the two of them. Once he was out of the shower, he got dressed and headed over to Chad and Sharpay's. She showered then headed over as well.

Not wanting to scare the kids if they woke up, Ryan and Sharpay slept in Chad and Sharpay's room and were woken up shortly after seven by Shayla and Charlie, who was full of questions.

"Why are you here? Where's mom and dad?" Charlie asked, not giving his aunt and uncle a chance to wake up after being barged in on.

"I want mommy," Shayla pouted, her lower lip trembling.

"Come here, you guys," Ryan said, motioning them over. He lifted Shayla up on to the bed as soon as she was close enough and put her between himself and Gabriella while Charlie climbed onto the foot of the bed.

"Where's mom and dad?" Charlie repeated.

"Your parents are at the hospital," Gabriella told them. "Your baby brother decided he didn't want to wait a whole year to celebrate Halloween."

"Mom had the baby?" Charlie's eyes showed excitement.

"We don't know yet," Ryan replied. "But we can call grandma and find out."

Both kids nodded eagerly; though Ryan and Gabriella were both sure that Shayla didn't know what exactly was going on.

Grabbing his cell phone, Ryan dialed his mom's cell phone number and put her on speaking phone.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice sounding very tired.

"Did mom have the baby?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Hey pumpkin," Ryan's mom replied. "No, your mom hasn't had the baby yet, but it should happen any time now."

"You'll call us right?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, you will be the first person I call," she replied. "Let me talk to your uncle Ryan."

Ryan took the phone off speaker and listened to his mom as she filled him in on Sharpay's emergency c-section and promised, again, to call as soon as they knew anything. Then he said goodbye and hung up.

"So, who wants to make chocolate chip pancakes and watch cartoons in our pajamas?" Gabriella asked, distracting the kids from the pending arrival of their baby brother.

"Me!" Shayla shrieked in the tone that Ryan was sure only she and her mother could reach.

"Alright then, let's go down stairs," Gabriella smiled.

It was shortly before noon when the call came from Ryan's mom; the baby had arrived, all 7 pounds, 8 ounces and 18 inches of him and Sharpay was doing fine. Ryan let his mom tell Charlie and Shayla then left the room to talk to her about bringing the kids to see Sharpay and the baby.

They decided that the best time for them to bring the kids in was before they went trick or treating. So that evening, they piled Charlie and Shayla into Sharpay's minivan and drove them to the hospital dressed in their costumes.

To the thrill of Charlie and Shayla, the nurses stations they walked past gave them each a handful of candy and by the time they got to their mom's room, they're candy buckets were heavy.

They found Chad, Sharpay and baby Cohen in the room when they got there and both Charlie and Shayla got a chance to hold their new baby brother, with help from Chad, of course. Then, since Sharpay didn't want her picture taken, Ryan took a picture of Chad holding Cohen in one arm and Shayla in the other as Charlie stood by his side, his finger being clutched by his baby brother.

Later that night, as Gabriella was taking the pictures they had taken of Charlie and Shayla trick or treating off her camera, she paused at the picture of Sharpay and Chad holding Cohen. Just looking at the small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket made her want a baby; she and Ryan hadn't officially been trying to have a baby, but they hadn't _not_ been trying to either.

She gave Ryan a sideways glance, wondering what their son or daughter would look like when they finally had one, if they had one.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he said, "It'll happen when it's supposed to."

_One Year Later_

Dressed as bad-girl Sandy from Grease, Gabriella wondered how Taylor and Sharpay had made juggling themselves and kids seem so easy all these years and with multiply kids. She only had three month old Jayden and was about to lose her mind.

"I'm ready," Ryan said, coming into the nursery, dressed as Danny from Grease, where she was changing Jayden's diaper. "Why don't you go finish getting ready and I'll get him in his costume."

Ever grateful, she kissed her husband then left the room to finish getting ready.

By the time they reached Cattle Creek Loop the party was in full swing. With Jayden seated safely in his carseat, Ryan and Gabriella made their way over to the new family friendly area in front of Taylor's sister's house—a substitution for the scary movies part of the party.

They joined Sharpay and Chad, dressed as a disco couple, and Taylor and Troy, dressed as a Grecian couple, at their table. Gabriella freed Jayden from his carseat and held him up as Ryan straightened the pumpkin costume the baby was dressed in.

Ryan was about to ask where the others' kids were when his mom headed over with Cohen, also dressed as a pumpkin, in her arms and the four others following. The girls were dressed up as superheroes, Bekah as Wonderwoman and Shayla as Spidergirl, while Ben was dressed up like a bloody doctor and Charlie was dressed up as a grungy skeleton of sorts.

"I want a picture of you all," Ryan and Sharpay's mom said after handing Cohen to Chad. "It's been far too long since we've gotten a picture of you six all together and I don't think we have a picture of you all with your kids."

"So take a picture," Sharpay replied.

"I have to get my camera," her mom replied.

In the end, it ended up being each of their mothers that returned with cameras. As the cameras flashed, Gabriella was taken back to the many-a-moments like this very one, where their mothers had insisted on taking pictures of the six of them.

There were times when Gabriella hadn't being seen only as one of the Cattle Creek kids, but she had grown to appreciate it. Because of pure coincidences, and maybe something in the water, she had known her best friends her whole entire life and while they didn't have the same parents, they felt like her siblings.

She wasn't sure how many kids she and Ryan would have or if their friends would have any more kids, but one thing was sure: she wanted them to grow up the same way she, Ryan and their best friends had—in a community of people that loved them and encouraged them to dream their biggest dreams.

It didn't matter how long the houses on Cattle Creek Loop lasted or who moved into them after their parents all moved out. Chad, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Troy, the babies of Summer 1990, would forever be the one and only Cattle Creek Gang.

------------------------------------------------

p.s. check out my profile for pics of all the costumes


	69. Just Another Girl Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **Troypay ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** Troy says: "Do you know the essential difference between sex and conversation?"  
Sharpay: (confused) "No...?"  
Troy: "Do you wanna go upstairs and talk?"  
**Setting/Event: **a game of truth or dare with the whole gang at sharpay and ryan's house. (It'd be cool if you used the quote when Troy asks Sharpay truth or dare, she picks truth, and then he asks her that.)  
**Random Stuff:  
**-orange soda  
-a hairbrush

I'm horrible at the whole updating regularly thing, aren't I? But at least I'm here now and I actually have another story to be posted as well, but that will have to wait until next week cause it's a Christmas one :-D A lot of people have been asking me to write another Troypay and I've finally done it. I actually started this short back in March, but I hated it and was frustrated with it. But I looked at it this afternoon and decided it was that bad and once I actually got back into it, it was easy to write and I actually like the way it turned out.

So before I let you all go read I gotta a few self-promos to put out there first: for the past 7 weeks or so I've been posting my Chadpay Troypay story He Could Be the One once a week. I'll be posting the conclusion to the story (as well as lots and lots of extras) next week. I'm also doing a drabble Christmas project. I listed it under a crossover (probably a mistake but it seemed wise at the time) because I'm writing both HSM drabbles and Sonny With a Chance drabbles in the group. You guys should definitely check out both, the links are in my profile.

Anyway, enjoy the newest story and come back next week for two Christmas themed stories.

* * *

**Just Another Girl**

Dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, a white shirt over a bright pink bra and her long blonde hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, Sharpay Evans was happy to finally have the house to herself. The past twenty-four hours had been nothing like she had expected for them to be and not in a good way.

Her parents had left three days ago for a three week trip to Australia and Sharpay had planned a sleepover for her and her two closest friends, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie. What she hadn't planned on was her twin brother Ryan, who was dating Taylor, crashing the party with his best friends Chad Danforth, Gabriella's boyfriend, and East High's manwhore Troy Bolton.

Things had gotten out of hand after the power had gone out and Sharpay had done the one thing she always promised herself she wouldn't do: become another notch on Troy's bed post.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Sharpay left the kitchen with a can of orange soda, expecting it to be the delivery person with her Chinese food.

Instead, it was the one person she didn't want to see ever again—Troy.

"We need to talk," he said, shoving his foot in front of the door when she tried to close it in his face.

"No we don't," she said, pushing with all her might. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you," he stated. He leaned his whole body against the door just as she stepped back and he fell into the house, face first.

"There was a reason you woke up in my bed alone this morning," Sharpay said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you know how disgusting I feel with myself knowing that I'm just another girl to you?"

"Just let me talk, Sharpay," he begged. "We owe it to ourselves to have a civilized conversation about this."

"I've done enough talking and having _conversations_ with you enough in the last twenty-four hours," she said.

"Sharpay, please, just let me explain everything," he said. "I realized something really big and -"

"Don't even think about telling me that sleeping with me changed you," Sharpay cut him off. "And that you realized that the only reason you slept with half of the girls in our senior class was because you wanted me."

"But it's true," he insisted.

"Don't lie to yourself or me," Sharpay shook her head. "Especially, since we both know the truth is that I'm just another pair of panties that you've gotten in to. So if you're here to collect my panties, you can find them in the garbage can on your way out."

"Sharpay," he sighed.

"Just go away, Troy," she said. "It's all been said and done, we can't do anything to change it now."

~*~*~*~

_Ryan put a finger to his lips as he led Chad and Troy upstairs. They found his sister's bedroom door open a crack and they could see the three girls dancing around Sharpay's room, singing along to a song on the radio using their hairbrushes as microphones._

_He held up three fingers and counted down to zero with them then pushed the door open with a yell, making the girls scream._

"_Hey ladies," Chad grinned. "Great performance."_

"_What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked her brother._

"_We were bored," Ryan shrugged as he winked in Taylor's direction._

"_So go somewhere else," Sharpay stated, glaring at her brother then at Troy. "And what is _he_ doing here?"_

"_I'm always up for unchaperoned coed sleepovers," Troy grinned._

"_Of course you are you -"_

"_Why don't we watch a movie downstairs," Gabriella suggested, cutting Sharpay off._

_The others agreed and Sharpay reluctantly followed them downstairs, but regretted it a few minutes into the film when she could hear one of the couples swapping spit. When the second couple started making noises, she stood up and left the room._

_She was alone in her room nearly an hour later when the power went out. She grabbed a flashlight then went to check on the others, though she doubted they had even noticed her absence._

~*~*~*~

Standing in the doorway, Sharpay looked around her room, feeling disgusted at the sight of the messy of blankets and sheets on her bed. She stormed over to her bed and ripped the soiled sheets off of it. Then she went into the hall and shoved all the bedding into the laundry shoot, pushing it down.

She grabbed a canister of disinfectant spray and the vacuum cleaner before returning to her room. She sprayed every surface of her bedroom, wanting to disinfect anything he may have touched.

Coming home from spending the day with Taylor, Ryan paused in the doorway to his sister's room and raised his eyebrow when he saw her standing on her bed vacuuming the mattress. "You know you're supposed to use that on the floor, right?"

"Just go away, Ryan," Sharpay snapped. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Whoa, what did I do?" He held his hands up defensively.

"You did not just ask that," Sharpay said as she jumped off her bed and stalked over to him. "You brought _him_ over here for one reason, to distract me so you could go do what ever the hell it is that you wanted to do with Taylor. This is all _your_ fault."

"What are you talking about Sharpay?" Ryan asked.

"I should have gone with mom and dad," Sharpay threw her arms in the arm. "Or better yet, I wish I was an only child." She shoved him out of her room then slammed the door closed and locked it.

~*~*~*~

_After _sincere_ apologies from Gabriella and Taylor, Sharpay found herself talked into playing Truth or Dare._

"_It'll be more fun in the dark," Taylor had said. "And playing it with guys is even better."_

_They sat in a circle in the middle of the living room with Sharpay's flashlight pointed up at the ceiling._

"_I'll start," Taylor offered. "Troy, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," he replied._

"_What is the longest amount of time you've had to work at getting a girl to sleep with you?" Taylor asked._

"_Thirty minutes," he grinned. "She had to break up with her boyfriend first."_

"_Pig," Sharpay muttered under her breath._

_Troy grinned at her and the game continued pretty tamely for a little while._

"_Gabriella, truth or dare?" Troy asked._

"_Um, dare," she replied._

"_I dare you to take your bra off and put it in the center of the circle," he said._

_She glanced at Chad, who shrugged, then slid her arms into her shirt and took off her bra, pulling it out through a sleeve not revealing any part of her body._

_That dare started the beginning of a dirtier version of the game and led to it's eventual demise as Chad and Gabriella then Ryan and Taylor left to play in private._

"_Sharpay, truth or dare?" Troy asked when it was just them, the flash light and a few random pieces of clothing in a circle._

"_The game is over, Troy," she stated._

"_Just one more."_

"_Fine, truth."_

"_Do you know the essential difference between sex and conversation?"_

_Sharpay looked at him blankly. "No…?"_

"_Do you wanna go upstairs and talk?"_

_She knew they weren't going to really talk, but she agreed anyway, against her better judgement._

~*~*~*~

Sharpay could feel eyes on her as she walked into the school Monday morning. She scrunched up her nose when she saw several guys wink at her while several girls glared at her.

She knew something was up when she saw Taylor and Gabriella standing at her locker waiting for her, with Chad and Ryan nowhere in sight.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What's up?" Taylor looked at Gabriella. "Did she just ask what's up?"

"Yeah, she did," Gabriella nodded. "But funny thing is I think we're the ones that should be asking you that question."

"Whore," a girl coughed out as she passed by.

"What the hell?" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Some people are so stupid."

"I think that's a pretty accurate description for somebody who slept with Troy Bolton, don't you, Gabriella?" Taylor said.

Sharpay's eyes widened and she looked at her friends. "How did you know?"

"It's all over school," Gabriella stated. "I heard it from a couple ninth graders in the bathroom."

"That's not important, but was it is important is you telling us what the hell were you thinking?" Taylor demanded.

"And why the hell didn't you tell us," Gabriella added,

"If you two hadn't left me alone with him _none_ of this would have happened," Sharpay stated.

"So now this is our fault?" Taylor scoffed. "You're the one that dropped your panties."

"Hey Sharpay, can I come to your next sleepover," a junior on the basketball team said as he passed by.

"I'm going to -" the sound of somebody being shoved into a locker cut Sharpay off.

"Ryan!" Taylor exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend holding the basketball player against the lockers by his throat.

"You tell me who told you about my sister and Troy," Ryan demanded.

"Troy told us," the kid said. "Please don't kill me."

~*~*~*~

_She stood awkwardly in the middle of her bedroom as he pulled his t-shirt over his head._

"_I know you've done this before," he whispered huskily as he came towards her. "Zeke was very proud of himself the day after_

"_Hence why he and I are no longer together," she said as his hands found the waistband of her jeans. "Troy, I -"_

_He cut her off by capturing her lips with his own. His mouth stayed connected to hers as he expertly removed their clothes without much complication. Before she knew what was happening, he was lowering her onto her bed._

_She could have stopped him, should have stopped him, but the way he was touching her drove her crazy. As his hands moved down her body, fondling and licking every spot between her neck and womanhood, she got lost. He certainly knew how to pleasure a woman._

_By the time his mouth reached her folds, she was already well on her way to an orgasm. His tongue worked her sensitive area so thoroughly that she came hard and fast. He licked up her juices then, after slipping a condom on, he slid his throbbing manhood into her. His thrusting brought her to another orgasm that was followed by his own release._

_He collapsed onto her bed afterwards and was snoring lightly within seconds while she laid next to him basking in the afterglow of sex until she realized what she had done. She had slept with East High's resident manwhore. She felt dirty. _

_Sharpay climbed out of her bed and grabbed a clean pair of pajamas before going into her bathroom. She locked the door then got into the shower, scrubbing her skin until it was red and the water was ice cold._

_After redressing, she used her room as a hallway to get to her parents room. She climbed into their bed and laid down, trying to fall asleep, but struggled her mind replayed the events with Troy. _

~*~*~*~

Sharpay stormed towards the gym, knowing she'd find Troy in there. She threw open the door and just as predicted, he was in there playing a one-on-one game with Chad.

"Hey Shar," Chad greeted her.

"Oh shove it, Chad," Sharpay stated. "Troy Bolton, we need to talk."

"I thought you didn't have anything to say to me," Troy smirked.

The smirk was wiped off his face when Sharpay slapped him.

"Whoa," Chad said, stepping between them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, like you don't know," Sharpay snapped. "Troy told everybody about what happened the other night."

"You made if very clear that you wanted to be just _another _girl," Troy stated. "People know who I sleep with, Sharpay."

"No girl _ever_ wants to be just another girl," Sharpay snapped.

"I wanted to make it so you weren't and you told me no," Troy stated.

"Can you blame me, Troy?" She asked. "You've slept with half of the girls in our senior class and you expect me to believe you've changed and you want to be serious with me?"

"Who said anything about being serious?"

"Troy," Chad warned.

"No, Chad, it's ok," Sharpay said, blinking back tears. "He's just proving once again why I can't believe anything he says." She pointed right at Troy. "I'm going to forget all about you, but you, will _never_ forget about me."

She left the gym and went about her classes, ignoring everyone and their rude comments, as she plotted her revenge against Troy.

By the time she got to PE, she had a plan in mind and she waited until she was back in the locker room after PE to set her plan in action.

"HEY LISTEN UP," she yelled as she stood up on a bench in the girls' locker room. "I know all about the rumor swirling about me and Troy and I just want to set the record straight. So yes, I slept with Troy Bolton."

"Whore," somebody called out.

"Honey, I'm not the only one in this room that has slept with him," Sharpay stated. "And I'm sure if you ask all those girls, they'll agree with me. Troy Bolton is seriously lacking, in _all_ departments. Let's just say, he stuffs his jeans."

"That would explain the pair of socks he left at my house," a red headed cheerleader stated.

"See, so if you want to talk about something, talk about how with Troy it's all an illusion," Sharpay stated. "Don't let your friends fall into his plan."

"Girl, what are you up to?" Taylor asked when she, Gabriella and Sharpay left the locker room a few minutes later.

"Getting even," Sharpay smiled as they walked past Troy.


	70. All I Want For Christmas Is You TG R M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** ZanessaxJonessaxLove at ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Why be with me if you have her"  
**Setting/Event:** Troy tries to show Gabriella that Beauty isnt everything  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Rain  
- Tree  
- Blankie

Here's the first of my two Christmas stories! Well, technically, I've written three Christmas stories, but only two are MUMUS, the other is just a short that I'll be posting in a day or so. Anyway, I hope everybody is ready for Christmas, I've been done with my shopping since November and spent the last couple days doing my mom's Christmas shopping, but as of this afternoon, I've decided I'm done with hers haha shopping is very tiring.

So enjoy the short and check back in a couple days for the second one.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

With three days left until Christmas, Gabriella was stressing over finding the perfect gift for Troy, her boyfriend. She had been looking since after Thanksgiving and, in desperate need of help, she had recruited her best friend Taylor to help her.

"I don't see why you can't just get him something off his Christmas list," Taylor muttered as they walked into the mall. "Or make him a calendar like you gave me for my birthday."

"I just want to get him the perfect gift," Gabriella stated. "I don't know what that will be yet, but I know I'll know when I see it."

"Gabs, come on," Taylor sighed. "Troy doesn't care about what he gets, just the fact that you gave it to him will make it perfect."

"You're supposed to be helping me, not making me wish I'd brought Sharpay with me."

"You're right, sorry." Taylor gave her an apologetic smile. "So where do we go first?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said as they stopped in front of a map of the mall. "If I had an idea of what to get him it would help."

"Well what about a watch?" Taylor suggested. "He doesn't appear to have one since he's always late."

"Maybe."

"Well, let's go to the jewelry store upstairs and see what they have."

Taylor guided Gabriella to the escalator and they rode it up to the second floor. Then they walked down the crowded mall corridor towards the jewelry store.

They were a couple stores away when Gabriella spotted Troy and a beautiful red head girl headed towards them.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked after Gabriella pushed her into the store they were in front of.

"Troy's here with another girl," Gabriella replied.

"Well who is it?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella replied before poking her head around the corner in time to see Troy and the girl go into the jewelry store. "Oh my God."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"They just went into the jewelry store," Gabriella sniffled.

"Don't start that," Taylor stated. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation so let's go see who she is."

"No, we can't," Gabriella grabbed her friend's hand.

"So what, you want to hide in here until they leave the store?" Taylor crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," Gabriella replied after a second.

"Then let's go find out who she is," Taylor stated. She pulled Gabriella to the jewelry store, intent on showing her best friend that she had nothing to worry about.

They froze a few feet away from the door when, through the window, they saw Troy secure a diamond bracelet on the red head's wrist.

"Oh my God," Gabriella choked back a whimper.

"Come on, Gabs," Taylor said, not wanting her friend to jump to conclusions. "Let's go talk -"

"I want to go home, _now_," Gabriella cut her off as she felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to confront Troy and hear him admit to cheating on her. Seeing it with her own eyes was bad enough.

************

"Thanks for going to the mall with me today, Rach," Troy said as he and his cousin, Rachel, left the mall. "I was completely lost when it came to getting a present with Gabriella."

"From what you've told me about her, I'm sure she'll love the engraved pen set you got her," Rachel replied. "Probably not as much as she would have liked the diamond bracelet, but that was way outta your price range."

"Yeah, well, not all of us are dating the offspring of a millionaire," Troy stated. "Besides, I think she'll really like the pens, she's really a no frills type of girl."

"Whatever," Rachel smiled. "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Right now," Troy stated. "We'll stop at her house before going to home."

************

Taylor paced the sidewalk in front of Troy's parents' house trying to stay warm. His mom had invited her in, but she knew she needed to tell Troy what happened at the mall before he got inside. She had a feeling that she and Gabriella were missing something when it came to the girl Troy was with at the mall; mostly because she knew Troy was head over heels for Gabriella and he wouldn't risk that for anything.

Getting desperate, Taylor called Chad and was relaying the situation to him when she heard Troy's truck rumbling down the street. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Chad before she hung up and headed towards the street where Troy parked his truck.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked the red head as she climbed out of the car.

"Rachel, Troy's cousin," the girl replied, glancing back at Troy in confusion. "You are?"

"Taylor is Chad's girlfriend," Troy told his cousin. "And usually she's a lot nicer than this. What's going on, Taylor? Why are you here?"

"Gabriella saw you two at the mall in the jewelry store," Taylor stated. "She thinks you're cheating on her."

************

Troy drove like a madman back to Gabriella's house. After Taylor had explained to him what they had seen, he realized why Gabriella had been "taking a nap" or so her mom had claimed.

It shocked him that she thought he was cheating on her. He loved her and had told her so many times.

Screeching to a halt in front of her house, he shut off his car and jumped out. Knowing her mom wouldn't let him in, he made his way to the backyard and climbed the tree by her balcony with ease. He hoisted himself over the side of the balcony and knocked on her door.

He saw her look up from where she sat on her bed reading and smiled when he saw her climb off the bed and walk towards the door. His smile fell, however, when instead of opening the door, she closed the curtains.

************

The second he had shown up at her balcony door, Gabriella knew he had spoken to Taylor. She was mad at her best friend for selling her out and had reacted by shutting off her phone.

For the next hour, Troy would knock on her door every few minutes to remind her that he was still there. It wasn't until she heard the constant splats of rain in between his knocks that she gave in and let him in.

"I'm not cheating on you," his teeth chattered.

"I saw you two," she said, feeling a little guilty that he was soaked to the bone. "And she's gorgeous, Troy. I don't blame you." She looked at her feet. "Why be with me if you have her."

Before answering, Troy lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "First of all, you're the most beautiful girl I know," he said. "Second of all, she's my cousin Rachel and she's visiting with her parents for Christmas."

"Your cousin?" Gabriella whispered, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Yeah, my cousin," Troy repeated. "I'm not cheating on you, Gabriella. I love you."

************

After taking off his wet clothes, Troy wrapped himself in a blanket and joined Gabriella in front of the gas fireplace in her room.'

"What did you mean when you said why be with me if you have her?" He asked turning to face her.

"She's drop dead gorgeous," Gabriella replied. "Tall, skinny, edgy, stylish. Everything I'm not."

"I don't want any of that stuff," Troy told her. "In fact, I think she's too skinny and her sense of style, well I don't think she really has one." He tucked a piece of her thick black hair behind her ear. "You, on the other hand, are exactly what I want, what I dream about each time I close my eyes."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled. "I love how you fit in my arms perfectly." He wrapped his arms around her. "And I love how when you walk away I can watch your hips sway. It's really sexy." He kissed the side of her neck. "And I love how you always look incredible, even if you've just gotten out of bed." He kissed the other side of her neck. "And I love how you dress in ways that leave a lot to the imagination and don't show off your assets to everyone else."

"Really?"

"They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder and for me, your beauty has spoiled me for all other girls because they'll never match up to your beauty."

"Troy." She blushed, turning her body around to look at him.

"I'm serious, Gabriella," he said. "I know we're still in high school, but my heart is yours forever."

"Oh, Troy," she bit her lip as tears came to her eyes.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his, drawing her body close as they kissed in the glow of the fire. Her clothes came off one by one as things began to heat up and soon she sitting on his lap in just her bra and panties.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes met hers as his heart thumped against his chest. They had never gone this far before and he didn't want to do anything she didn't want to.

As if hearing his unspoken question, she reached behind and unhooked her bra then pulled it off, exposing her breasts to him for the first time. Her eyes fluttered close as his hands and then his mouth found her breasts.

Her eyes opened when she felt him lean her back so she was laying on the floor. He unwrapped himself from the blanket, letting her see his hard manhood. Her heart pounded in anticipation and nervousness and she could tell he was the same way. To urge him on, she slipped her panties off and then opened her legs for him.

He gulped then smiled before positioning himself between her legs. It was the touch of her hand on his cheek that propelled him to continue. He slid into her slowly, giving them both a chance to adjust to the new feelings and sensations.

He waited until she gave a nod before he started to slide in and out of her. They made love in front of the fire, the heat from the fire and their actions creating beads of sweat on their skin. He finished first and she came a little later.

"I love you, Troy," she whispered

"I love you, too." He leaned his lips down to hers and kissed her.


	71. This Gift Rylor Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Ryan & Taylor  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting/Event:** Blizzard on East Coast makes it impossible for Ryan and Taylor to go home for the holidays  
**Random Stuff:**  
- candles  
- top romen noodles for Christmas dinner

Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Unless you're in part of the world in which Christmas has already arrived (my aunt is among you and bragging about it), but nevertheless Christmas is upon us. I'm doing my updating early this morning because I'm heading out here shortly to celebrate part 1 of my Christmas Eve/Christmas day thing. I'm spending this evening with my mom's side of the family and tomorrow with my dad's side of the family. Definitely crossing my fingers that I'll get to hold my 2 month old cousin, he's absolutely precious. Anyway, enough about me, enjoy the newest short and I hope to be back with two more next week... I just have to write them first....

* * *

**This Gift**

The snow that covered the city below was still falling.

"This is crazy," Taylor muttered as she looked out the window of the New York City apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Ryan. "I don't think I've ever seen this much snow."

"It's almost a shame we're leaving tomorrow morning," Ryan said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can't think of anything more romantic than the city covered in snow."

"It would be lovely," Taylor agreed. "But I'm really looking forward to going home for a couple days."

"Maybe the snow will wait for us."

"Hopefully, but I know the plane won't tomorrow," she said. "We need to finish packing and go to bed. The next few days are going to be long."

* * *

_The snow is falling, the city is white  
Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone, there's no one home  
You're fin'lly in my arms again_

* * *

Finished with his packing, Ryan zipped up his suitcase and set it on the floor then walked over to the window. For the day before Christmas Eve, the streets around their apartment building were practically deserted save for one or two brave souls.

As he stood there, a red Santa hat was thrown in his direction. He bent down to pick it up then turned to throw it back at Taylor, but froze when he saw her leaning against one of the posts of their four-post bed, dressed in a red, silk push-up bra and a red, silk short skirt with a fluffy white hem.

"I thought we could do a little early celebrating," she said with a smile. "Since I'll be at my parents and you'll be at yours."

Ryan smiled and put the Santa hat on before walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

_The night is silent, the moment is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near  
'Cause I love you, girl, and I always will  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right_  
*************************************

Sweat glistened on their bodies as his manhood moved in and out of her sex. He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips, pausing his motions, trying to make it last as long as they could.

"I wanna be on top," she whispered as he kissed down her neck.

They switched positions and she slid down onto his manhood as he leaned against the headboard of their bed. He lovingly fondled her body as she brought them closer to their releases. He came first and she followed a couple seconds later.

Exhausted, she climbed off of him and collapsed onto the bed by his side. He pulled the blankets over their naked bodies and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

_'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight, I'm gonna give you  
All my heart can give_  
*************************************

"_All flights out of the city and surrounding areas have been canceled due to blizzard-like conditions that are expected to get worse before they get better_," a TV meteorologist reported. "_We're not looking at a change in weather for a couple of days and state officials are urging people to stay put until things clear up."_

"So much for going home for Christmas," Taylor muttered as she turned off the TV. "Guess I should call my mom and tell her we won't make it."

"Good idea," Ryan nodded. "We don't have much here, so I'm going to run to the corner market and get some groceries."

After he left, Taylor called her mom and broke the news to her.

"We'll be fine," she promised her mom. "We have candles and we have a gas heater and appliances."

* * *

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I tried to find something worthy of you  
But I realized when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy  
Oh, no_  
*************************************

Ryan returned a while later with a single bag of groceries.

"There wasn't much left at the market," he told Taylor as set the bag on the counter by the refrigerator. "I got the last carton of milk, six eggs, a loaf of bread, a pack of lunch meat and some top romen."

"At least it's something," Taylor said as she opened the fridge. "And I think we have some frozen chicken breasts in the freezer. And soup in the cupboard, so we won't starve."

"This will definitely be interesting," Ryan stated. "On our own for Christmas."

"Yeah," Taylor nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"We'll be fine," he assured her. "We'll be together; we don't even have to get out of bed on Christmas. We can be naked in bed all day and not have to worry about what anybody else thinks."

"Why will be naked?" She laughed.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He asked. She nodded. "Because we're each others presents and you can't play with your presents if they're wrapped."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

_I feel the magic whenever you're near  
I feel it even on this time of the year  
'Cause I love you, girl, I always will  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right_  
*************************************

They woke up to more snow on Christmas Eve and the news that it would be unlikely for them to be able to leave the city in the next day or two.

In an attempt to create the holiday cheer, Taylor created a holiday playlist then plugged her iPod into the stereo. They spent their day on the couch in front of the fire, him reading books from his "to read" pile and her working on her thesis.

Shortly before dusk, the power went out, leaving them in an apartment only lit by the glow of her laptop screen and the fire. They used her laptop as a flashlight to pull out candles then shut it down after the candles were lit.

They had sandwiches for dinner then put what was in their fridge and freezer outside on their stoop.

With no way to charge their phones, they turned off his then called each of their families to wish them a Merry Christmas then they went into their room and got into bed.

* * *

_'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight, I'm gonna give you  
All my heart can give_  
*************************************

Taylor woke up Christmas morning to the feeling of the bed shifting. She rolled over and saw Ryan struggling with something.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Naked Christmas in bed, remember?" He grinned pulling his boxers from under the covers.

"You're crazy," she laughed then squealed when she felt his hands reach under the covers and tug at her nightshirt. "Ryan."

"Taylor," he mimicked as he climbed on top of her.

They gazed lovingly into each others eyes for several still minutes before he felt her hands move under their down comforter and caress his thighs. After her hands brushed against his manhood, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

_You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Oh, yeah  
Anytime, anyplace, or anywhere  
You know that I'll always be there  
Oh, baby_

* * *

It was a phone call from her mom with the news that the worst of the storm was over and the growingly of their stomachs that pulled them from their bed around noon.

Dressed only in their bathrobes, they went into the kitchen and fixed top romen and grilled cheese sandwiches for their Christmas dinner then settled in front of the fire to eat.

Once they were done eating, Ryan offered to do the dishes, so Taylor stretched out on the floor in front of the fire place.

"Close your eyes," Ryan instructed as he came her way.

After sitting up, Taylor did what she was told and grew nervous when she felt him reach for her left hand. Her eyes shot open when she felt cold metal sliding down her ring finger and her jaw dropped when she saw the small diamond ring reach the base of her finger.

"I want to marry you, Taylor," he said. "I want to make you my wife."

"I want to marry you, too," she replied, blinking back her tears. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

He lowered her to a lying position and made love to her.

* * *

_'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight, I'm gonna give you  
All my heart can give_  
*************************************

A couple days later, Ryan and Taylor walked through security at the Albuquerque airport and smiled when they saw their families. They quickly made their ways to them and greeted everyone with hugs.

They held hands as their families led them to their respective cars and with a kiss goodbye, Ryan and Taylor headed off with their parents.

As she sat in the backseat of her parents' car, Taylor thought of the diamond ring that sat at the bottom of her suitcase in its black velvet box. No one else knew of the engagement and they wouldn't for another day, when both of their families came together to celebrate the Christmas she and Ryan had missed.

_Title and lyrics from "This Gift" by 98 Degrees_

**Couple:** Ryan & Taylor  
**Rating:** M

**Setting/Event:** Blizzard on East Coast makes it impossible for Ryan and Taylor to go home for the holidays  
**Random Stuff:**

- candles

- top romen noodles for Christmas dinner


	72. Seven Years of Bad Luck Zekepay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** hana-chan at ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Zeke & Sharpay  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "I want to give you this present because I know we won't see each other anymore."  
"Shar, nobody knows what the future can bring us"  
**Setting/Event:** Sharpay and Ryan organize a party. Sharpay wants to give Zeke a very special gift before he goes to a foreign college.  
**Random Stuff:**  
- pink bra  
- broken mirror

I wrote most of this yesterday, but I literally just finished this story and I hope to get a second story written today or tomorrow. Anyway, I had a lot of different ideas of how I wanted to write this story and I think this way turned out pretty good. It was a lot simplier than I originally planned, but I wasn't liking the way the others were going. Anyway, I can't believe 2009 is almost over; it just doesn't seem possible.

My plan for the MUMUS is to finish them by March 23, 2010 aka the 2nd year anniversary of me starting them. I have 29 stories left to go so that's about a story every three days or something like that. So everyone cross their fingers and cheer me on as I get into the home stretch.

Like I said, I hope to have another story for you before 2009 ends, but if that doesn't happen then I want to wish you all a Happy New Year!

* * *

**Seven Years of Bad Luck**

**December 31, 2006**

In the three second it took for the mirror to slip off the wall and smash into piece on the ground, Sharpay's world turned upside down.

Sharpay had never been superstitious, but the little old lady, who was the first one in the room following the crash, shook her bony finger at Sharpay and said, "You have bad luck for seven years."

The old lady, who ran the inn Sharpay and her family were staying at in Greece, had then kicked them out saying she didn't want anyone with bad luck staying in her inn. She had then called every inn in her area and told them off the cursed blondes, so the Evans had been forced to end their vacation early.

Sharpay had been ready to laugh it all off until their flight had to make an emergency landing thirty minutes after takeoff because of engine failure.

Her parents had had to force her onto the second plane and she had stared at the seat in front of her the whole way home.

By the time they had reached Albuquerque, she started to question if she was really cursed or if the old lady knew a airline mechanic who messed with the plane on purpose.

Ryan had laughed and called the theory stupid, but Sharpay didn't care. Superstitions were stupid and it wasn't like she had actually caused the mirror to fall off the wall anyway; she had been across the room when it had fallen. The old lady probably pulled stunts like that to scare visitors she deemed 'unsuitable' off.

However, it suddenly came apparent that all was not right that night, when her car, which had been parked in the four car garage, was smashed by a falling tree. The rest of the garage, and the cars in it, as well as the house remained untouched, but her car was completely flattened.

And thus began her seven years of bad luck.

The bad luck highlight of the first year was the arrival of Gabriella Montez at East High. Sharpay suddenly found herself playing second fiddle to the perfect, smart, beautiful, talented Gabriella. It seemed everywhere she turned Gabriella was taking on another task and doing it ten times better than Sharpay could even imagine doing. Then there was the whole Troy and Gabriella being a couple and being the leads in the school play.

Year two was similar in bad luck as the first year. Sharpay had fought to regain control of the drama department and steal Troy's affections from Gabriella, but her plans had fallen apart and even her own brother had turned his back on her.

It was the beginning of year three that made it the worst of all the years, both before it and after it. During years one and two, she had met, befriended and started dating Zeke Baylor, a friend of Troy's, and year three (the second half of their senior year) had brought them closer together.

During the last week of school before winter break, Zeke had found out he had been accepted at an exclusive cooking school in Italy. The only catch was that in order to attend, he had to be in Italy by January 2nd. The idea of him being so far away had broken Sharpay's heart, but she knew he had to go, it was his dream.

She had convinced Ryan to help her plan a going away party for Zeke and had even gone shopping for a beautiful dress and a sexy pair of underwear to wear under it. With the party three days before he was planning to leave, she wanted to give him a special going away presents: to tell him and show him how much she loved him.

Standing in front of her mirror in her dress the night before the party, Sharpay closed her eyes and imagining what the next night would bring.

_With everyone else distracted, Sharpay took Zeke's hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She locked the door behind them then turned and smiled at him._

"_Shouldn't we be downstairs?" He asked his voice already huskily since he knew what was going to happen._

"_No, we're supposed to be right here, right now," she smiled, taking a step towards him. "I have a present for you."_

"_Shar, you didn't have to get me anything."_

"_I wanted to. Go sit on my bed."_

_  
With him sitting on the edge of her bed, she reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress. Once it was unzipped, she held it up in the front and said, "I want to give you this present because I know we won't see each other anymore."_

"_Shar, nobody knows what the future can bring us," he would say being the ever optimistic person he was._

"_Shh." She pressed a finger to her red lips then pulled her arms away and let the dress fall to the floor, revealing her sexy pink, strapless bra and her tiny matching thong._

_Things would heat up from there, of course. They would kiss and remove his clothes and the rest of hers. She'd slip a condom onto his hard manhood and they'd lose their virginity to each other after she told him that she loved him._

But that didn't happen, because he didn't show up to his party. Instead, she got a text message two hours before the party from him, saying that he and his parents had taken an earlier flight to Italy and that he was sorry he couldn't stay for the party.

The rest of the year had stuck, especially the news that she hadn't been accepted at Julliard, especially since everyone around her had their dreams coming true. She found herself struggling through four years of college, never with a starring role.

After college, she decided to go to New York and try and get roles in the large theater community there.

For the first year she found herself working as a waitress during the day and playing small, usually chorus, roles in off-Broadway plays at night. It was there that she met John Prehn, an up and coming director. He cast her in one of his plays and they soon found themselves in a full fledge romance.

In the summer of seventh year, Sharpay moved in with John and had forgotten all about the bad luck since everything in her world was going up: she was in love, was happy and had a great lead role in a small off-Broadway production.

Then, just five months later, her world came crashing down, like the mirror, when John was asked to direct a Broadway play with a famous twenty something as the title role. She could feel him slipping away as he spent more and more time with the starlight.

Sharpay came home two weeks before Christmas and walked in on John and the starlight having sex in the bedroom. She had left madder than hell and had returned three hours later, only to be informed by the building manager that she needed to get her stuff and leave the property. Stunned, Sharpay had gathered what she could carry and, after promising to return for the rest within a week, went to her brother's small studio apartment.

Ryan couldn't offer her more than room in his storage locker, so she had spent a few nights on each of her friends' couches until she had felt she had abused their friendship.

On New Years Eve, she had gone to her brothers and had put everything except for one change of clothes into one of his old backpacks then had headed out, unsure of where or when she would sleep and have her next meal.

**January 1, 2014**

Cold and all alone, Sharpay walked down the nearly empty streets of Brooklyn. The crowds had long since thinned out since, unlike her, they had places to go home to. With her backpack secured tightly on her back and her winter coat zipped up, she looked for some place to lie down out of the snow.

Turning the corner, she froze when she saw the still brightly lit sign of a place called _Sharpay's_. Unable to believe what she was seeing, she quickly crossed the street and ran straight to the front door, praying that she wasn't imagining things in her freezing cold state.

As soon as her bare hands grasped the elegant S curved door handle, she pulled it and to her amazement, the door opened. Taking it as a sign, she entered the establishment she now knew was a restaurant and dropped her backpack onto a table by the glowing fireplace. As she warmed herself, she couldn't believe her good luck.

Good luck. She froze in the middle of rubbing her hands together, it was 2014: her seven years of bad luck was over. She gave out an excited cheer.

"Hello?" She heard a voice call. "Who's out there?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the swinging doors from the kitchen open. She reached for her bag, positive that she would be thrown out if not busted for trespassing. With her eyes turned to the ground she waited to be scolded, but when the foot steps stopped in front of her and the person didn't say anything, she looked up and saw the last person she ever expected to see: Zeke.

"Sharpay?" He asked, taking a step towards her. She nodded, embarrassed that after seven years, this was how he was seeing her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I, I didn't," she stammered. "I saw the name and the door was unlocked. I'm sorry I let myself in, I should-"

"No, no, it's fine," he assured her. "Let me lock the front door then we can get you something to eat."

"Ok," she replied.

He locked the door and turned off the sign then led her back to the kitchen where he had several pots going.

"I'm getting ready for tomorrow," he explained. "I didn't get a chance to since we were open until midnight."

She watched as he opened the fridge and got some stuff out to make her a quick meal.

"So how are you?" He asked after setting the food in front of her. "Your brother told me you were in New York."

"I've been better," she answered honestly then proceeded to tell him about the few three weeks.

"You're welcome to stay here," he offered. "I live in the apartment upstairs."

"Thank you," she said an hour later as he was leaving his bedroom, which he insisted she stay in while he slept on the couch.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"That night you left, I was going to tell you I loved you."

"I knew," he confessed. "And I loved you too and that's why I had to leave early. I thought it would be easier that way."

"You thought wrong," she stated. "We didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I know and for that I will always be sorry," he said. "It's the one thing I regret."

"Have you," she paused to gather the courage she needed to finish the question. "Have you met someone else?"

"No," he shook his head. "How could I when I gave my heart away when I was 18?"

"What?"

"Sharpay, I still love you," he said. "I've wanted to tell you that since I moved back to the States last year, but you were with John."

"You have?"

He nodded.

"I wish I could say it back, Zeke, but I'm not ready."

"I know and I promise I'll be here when you're ready."

**January 1, 2015**

He had kept that promise, even though it had taken her nearly 9 months to be able to say the words 'I Love You' to him. He had been there for him when she needed him the most and had helped her put her life back together piece by piece.

Even before she could actually say the words to him, they both knew what the future had planned for them: marriage and everything that came with it. They started by moving into a two-bedroom apartment a couple blocks from the restaurant, letting his manager and his wife move into the upstairs apartment. (And seeing as she was very superstitious now, she had taken extra precaution to make sure all mirrors in the new apartment were securely attached to the wall.)

With her own experience and a little help from her brother, something she hadn't wanted before, she was able to secure auditions for several off-Broadway productions and was eventually hired.

By the time the summer ended, she was in a way better place than she had been at the beginning of the year and the only thing that she could think of thanking was her good luck (as well as Zeke and Ryan).

In the moments after she had said I love you to Zeke, he hadn't done what she was expecting, which was to whisk her off to his bedroom to have his way with here, instead, he had got down on one knee, in the middle of Central Park, and proposed to her. She had said yes. Together they planned a New Years Eve wedding and invited their parents and her brother to attend.

The wedding had started the night before at 9pm and after she and Zeke had said 'I do' they had rung in the New Year with their family. It was now nearly 1 am on January 1, 2015 and Sharpay was getting ready to give herself to her husband for the first time.

She was standing in front of a mirror in their bedroom, studying her reflection in it when he came in. He didn't say a word as he came to her, taking in the nearly see through pink bra and panty set she was wearing.

Their eyes met with an intense passionate gaze and by the time he turned her around in his arms, she was more than ready for him. To her agony, and enjoyment, he showed no desire to rush through their first time together. His lips melded to hers and his body cradled hers, slipping off a piece of their clothing every so often.

It was nearly 2am by the time they climbed into the bed in their bedroom and her ache was growing with each kiss he placed on her body. She finally took things into her own hands and pushed him over, rolling them so she was on top.

The move had surprised him, but once he realized what was happening, he laid back and enjoyed the sight and feelings of her sliding his manhood deep inside of her body. He helped guide her movements above him and eventually rolled them over again so he could finish on top.

After their releases, they collapsed on the bed in each other's arms and, after one last sensual kiss, drifted off to sleep.


	73. The Night We Met Troyella Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Troy & Gabriella  
**Rating: **T  
**Quote:** "I know they mean well, but it always feels like they're trying to pawn me off to people just so they can be alone."  
**Setting/Event:** Troy, Taylor and Chad are with their families at ski resort; Troy meets Gabriella for the first time  
**Random Stuff:**  
- manicures  
- basketball

Woohoo! Finished this one just in time! I usually shy away from stories that redo a part of one of the movies, but I wanted to write this one. It's different than the movie, but assumes that people do know some of the things. Which, if you're reading this, you've most likely seen at least the first movie. The title is kind of a play on that: The Night We Met refers to the characters to each other and to us. I had wanted this one to be the very last story of the whole series, but oh well.

Anyway, I hope you all have a Happy New Years Eve! Only 10 and a half hours until 2010 here. It's going to be a great year.

p.s. to everyone who has already welcomed in 2010, Happy New Year

* * *

**The Night We Met**

_Mountain Top Ski Lodge _

_.5 miles_

The sign brought a smile to Gabriella's lips. She couldn't wait to go back to the place that she had met her husband at. Just thinking of that story made her laugh, that vacation hadn't turned out like she had thought it would.

***********

_December 25, 2006_

She came downstairs on Christmas morning to the small fake tree that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the packed boxes. She hated that they were moving; she didn't want to move _again_.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," her mom smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Gabriella shrugged and picked up the one present from under the tree then looked at her mom. "I thought we weren't doing presents this year?"

"That's not from me, it's to you and me from your dad's sister," her mom replied. "It came in the mail yesterday."

Curious as to what her aunt had sent her, especially since they would be living right next door to her in a week, Gabriella ripped off the paper then opened the box. Inside were two plane tickets to Colorado.

"What's in Colorado?" Gabriella asked. "Uncle Charlie and Aunt Claire live in New Mexico."

"We're spending New Years Eve with them in Colorado," her mom explained. "They always go someplace with their friends for New Years and since we're moving to Albuquerque, she and I thought it would be great for you to be able to reconnect with your cousin Chad and meet his two best friends."

"What about our stuff?"

"The movers come the day after tomorrow and we're on the first flight out on the twenty-eighth," her mom replied. "Your Uncle Charlie has already asked his parents to let the movers into our house and they'll surprise them while we're having fun."

***********

"We're here," her husband's announcement brought her out of her thoughts.

After a ski lodge employee opened her front door, Gabriella eased herself out of the car, careful to not slip on wet cement. Her husband met her on her side of the car, after handing the keys to the valet, and then they went into the lodge to check in.

Though their parents had gone to Hawaii for New Years, she and her husband and her cousin and his wife had opted to come back to the ski lodge; mostly because Gabriella and her cousin-in-law were seven and eight months pregnant, respectively.

As Gabriella and her husband listened to the mandatory spiel about what the ski lodge had to offer the guests, her mind slipped off to when she met her cousin-in-law for the first time.

***********

_December 28, 2006_

Gabriella and her mom had been the first to arrive at the ski lodge since the others were driving up from Albuquerque. Gabriella figured that she and her mom would be sharing a room, but after they checked in, they found out they were in two separate rooms that were connected with a pass-through door.

They had retired to their rooms and, after unlocking the pass-through door, had settled in. It wasn't until after dinner that the door to Gabriella's room opened and she came face to face with an African-American girl.

"Are you Gabriella?" The girl asked. Gabriella nodded. "I'm Taylor, Taylor McKessie. I'm friends with your cousin Chad and my parents are really good friends with your aunt and uncle."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella replied.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, but then we should talk," Taylor stated.

While Taylor was showering, Gabriella went with her mom to see her aunt and uncle and met Taylor's parents and the mom of Chad's best friend Troy.

"Those three must have run off to play basketball," Aunt Clarie shook her head. "I told Chad you would be here, but apparently he forgot."

"They needed to burn all their pent-up energy," Uncle Charlie stated. "They've been stuck in the car for the last seven hours."

Leaving the adults to talk, Gabriella went back to her room and found Taylor coming out of the bathroom dressed.

"So you're aunt told me you were on the Scholastic Decathlon team," Taylor said, trying to make conversation.

It had worked and Gabriella and Taylor had spent most of the night talking about things they had in common. It was something Gabriella had never experienced before. She had never it hit off so quickly with anyone; usually it was a painful experience for her. But by the time she and Taylor called it a night, at nearly 3am, Gabriella knew she had made a best friend.

***********

"You feeling ok?" Gabriella's husband whispered to her as they road the elevator up to their room. "You seem a little spaced out."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just thinking about all the memories this place has."

"All good, I hope," he smiled.

"The best," she replied.

When the elevators opened, they stepped off and followed the bellhop to their room. It wasn't until they were in there alone that Gabriella realized it was the exact same room that she and Taylor had shared six years ago.

***********

_December 29, 2006_

By the time Gabriella and Taylor had woken up, Chad and his friend Troy were already out snowboarding and Uncle Charlie, Taylor's dad and Troy's dad were all out skiing. Not that Taylor and Gabriella minded, since neither was into the whole skiing and snowboarding thing. Instead, they joined their moms, Aunt Claire and Troy's mom at the spa and got manicures and pedicures.

It was that night that Gabriella finally got to see her cousin Chad. Her aunt and uncle made dinner reservations for the five of them at a restaurant thirty minutes away in honor of her mom's birthday.

Gabriella loved being around her family, which was one reason she hadn't put her foot down and flat out refused the move to Albuquerque. Plus, she figured, if her mom got transferred again, she could stay in Albuquerque with her aunt and uncle.

***********

Tired from the drive from Albuquerque, Gabriella stretched out on the bed and fell asleep.

Her husband woke her up a little later and told her that Chad had just called and said they were twenty minutes away.

He helped her up then she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

After college, Chad and Taylor had married and had moved to Denver, Colorado where he worked as an athletic trainer and she was a lawyer. She sort of envied them, but she knew Denver wasn't like the sleepy little town a few miles from the ski lodge. It was full of little shops and she knew she and Taylor would have to make a trip down there before they left.

***********

_December 30, 2006_

The day had started out much like the day before, with the menfolk up and out on the slopes before 8am. Taylor and Gabriella got up earlier than the morning before and joined the moms for breakfast in the formal dinning room.

Then the womenfolk had taken the ski lodge's transit bus down to the town Gabriella's family had had dinner the night before. She hadn't gotten a good look at it then, but in the daylight, it was a beautiful little down. The snowy streets were lined with mom and pop shops that boasted everything from handmade soap to designer dresses to blown glass.

Taylor and Gabriella stuck with the moms for most of the late morning, each ending up with a dress and shoes to wear on New Years Eve, and excused themselves from the group when they came upon a bookstore. They had spent the rest of their day in the bookstore and had an early dinner with the moms before they too the bus back up to the ski lodge.

***********

Hearing a knock on their door, Gabriella opened it and smiled when she saw Chad and Taylor standing on the other side. She greeted them both then let them into the room.

She watched with a hand placed on her belly as her husband greeted Chad and Taylor. She didn't have to be reminded how lucky she was to have the husband she did. And if it hadn't been for Taylor and Chad, she never would have met him.

***********

_December 31, 2006_

"So what's this Troy guy like?" Gabriella asked as she and Taylor got ready for the teen party.

"You haven't met him yet?" Taylor replied. Gabriella shook her head. "Oh, wow. Well, hmm, how to explain Troy Bolton." She paused for a minute. "He's a lot like Chad, but has more emotions or is a little more aware of them than your cousin is."

"Chad never was a crier," Gabriella stated.

"Oh, I know," Taylor laughed. "At school, Troy's more popular than Chad is, but that's just because he's the team captain. People who don't know him well assume he's a snob, but he's been one of my closest friends since we were kids and even though his family has money, he doesn't show it off, ya know? I mean he drives the ugliest beat up truck, but he drives it because he and his dad worked on it together."

"He sounds nice," Gabriella replied.

"He is," Taylor smiled.

They finished getting ready then headed down to the teen club where the guys were waiting for them. They found Chad and he gave them both hugs, holding Taylor a little longer, Gabriella noticed.

"So where's Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Coming," Chad replied. "We sorta lost track of time when we were playing basketball and I showered first since I promised to meet you guys down here."

While they were waiting for Troy to show up, they found a table and took turns going to get something to eat from the buffet.

When he finally did and Chad introduced Gabriella to him, she realized that Taylor had left out the part about Troy being very good looking.

Then something strange happened.

As soon as Troy sat down with his dinner and Gabriella started her dessert, Taylor and then Chad made an excuse to return to their respective rooms.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked as she watched her cousin all but run out of the room.

"Chad and Taylor, being Chad and Taylor," Troy shook his head. "I should have known they'd do this."

"I don't understand."

"I know they mean well, but it always feels like they're trying to pawn me off to people just so they can be alone."

"Be alone?" Gabriella stopped. "Wait, Chad and Taylor are dating?"

"Yeah, didn't they tell you?" Gabriella shook her head. "Ah, well they've been dating since we were about 15 and in the last two years, they've tried to set me up with several girls."

"This isn't a setup," Gabriella clarified.

"Yeah, I know," Troy smiled as a spot light landed on them. "What the-"

"Come on up, you two, it's time to Karaoke," the party MC said.

***********

Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy's hands rubbing the back of her neck. They were spending their last childless-New Years Eve at the place they had spent their very first New Years Eve and she couldn't imagine any place she'd rather be.

When the clock stuck midnight on New Years Eve, Troy and Gabriella kissed and a few feet away Chad and Taylor kissed.


	74. Secret Affair Jelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** AllForLoveAndHappiness at ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Jason & Kelsi  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Kels, be quiet, the gang's right downstairs"  
"Oh, I can be quiet, question is, can you?"

"Jason, kelsi, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"  
"Like what"  
"Oh, we heard what you guys were doing up there"  
**Setting/Event:** guest bedroom at Sharpay's mansion  
**Random Stuff:**  
- blue bedsheets  
- secret affair  
- a stuffed cow  
- an annoying Collie

**HAPPY 2010!**

OK. Are you guys ready for some really awesome news? You might want to hold on to your seat for this one: (barring any unforeseen circumstances) you guys will be getting a new MUMUS every three days until March 23rd with a couple extras! How exciting is that? The 23rd is the two year anniversary of when I started this huge project (funny how a plan to write **ONE** short for each couple turned into a **HUNDRED** shorts) and I want to post the last story on that day. I knew I had to lay things out in a timely manner and organize it all so I would actually get it done, so I printed out a calendar and put in what story will be posted on which day (and even color coded it by couple cause I'm cool like like). I'm so excited I can't stand it.

I do want to take a quick minute to thank everyone who requested a story. Obviously, I couldn't write all the requests even if I wanted to. I sent messages out to the people who's stories I'm still planning on writing, to remind them about it and say 'yes this is still happening'.

So anyway, here is the first of the last 28 stories. My tunnel is still dark, but it's getting a little lighter. Enjoy!

**Secret Affair**

Covered by blue bed sheets, they laid tangled in each other's arms, kissing passionately like sex starved teenagers. Breaking the kiss, he kissed down her body and over her most sensitive areas, making her moan.

"Kels, be quiet," he hissed just inches from her skin. "The gang's right downstairs."

Her eyes twinkled in the dim light as an idea entered her mind. She quickly pushed him off her then climbed on top of him. "Oh, I can be quiet," she smiled, walking her fingers down his torso. "Question is, can you?"

With a grin, she pulled the blue sheet over her head and disappeared under it. When her mouth found his manhood, he couldn't help but moan.

~*~*~

Sharpay smiled as she sat on the arm of Troy's chair listening to him talk basketball with Chad and Zeke. It felt great having all their friends gathered in the same place for the first time in several years.

In honor of their 10 year reunion, she and Troy had decided to throw a party for their closest friends. She and Troy and Chad and Taylor had been the only high school sweethearts to marry, but the spouses of their other friends' had clicked well with their group.

"Hey Shar, you should come with me," Taylor said, appearing out of nowhere.

Recognizing Taylor's fake everything-is-under-control face, Sharpay excused herself and followed her friend to the kitchen. She froze in the doorway when she saw Troy's collie Mazy eating what had been extra appetizers.

"Go get Troy please," she instructed Taylor after sucking in a shaky breath.

"Let me know if you want help to clean it up," Taylor said quickly before leaving the room.

While she waited for Troy to come, Sharpay knelt down and quietly scolded the collie for what she had down. It had been Troy's idea to get a dog and she had mistakenly let Troy pick the dog out. Sharpay had had dogs growing up, but she had never met a dog as annoying as Mazy. She was always getting into things and had ruined at least two pairs of designer shoes. But Sharpay didn't have the heart to get ride of the dog because she and their four-year-old son, Craig, were the best of buddies.

"Taylor said you -" Troy stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the disaster that had been their clean kitchen. Hearing his voice, Mazy forgot the food and ran to him.

"I thought you put her in the guestroom," Sharpay said, picking up a (thankfully) plastic serving tray.

"I did," Troy replied as he held onto Mazy's collar. "I put her up there when I took Craig's stuffed elephant to his room."

"Alright, put her outside while I go figure out how she got out," Sharpay sighed after washing her hands. "Then we need to clean up in here."

"Alright," Troy nodded. "And for what it's worth, babe, I'm sorry she did this."

"Me, too," she replied before accepting a quick kiss.

While Troy led Mazy outside, Sharpay went up stairs to check on the damage, fearing for the worst. She froze at the top of the steps when she heard the unmistakable sounds of two people having sex.

Embarrassed, she turned and hurried down the stairs, nearly colliding with Troy.

"Oh god, it's bad isn't it?" He groaned when he saw her face.

"Someone, two people rather, are having sex up there," she hissed.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know," she retorted. "I wasn't going to knock on the door."

"Why not? It's our house, we have a right to know," Troy stated.

"Fine, I'll clean up in here," Sharpay replied. "And you go make the rounds with the other guests and figure out who's missing."

Troy nodded and left the room. Sharpay expected him to return in ten or fifteen minutes, but he returned in minutes.

"It's Kelsi and Jason," he reported.

"Seriously?" Sharpay's jaw dropped. "But he _just_ got divorced and she -"

"Shh," Troy hissed, hearing a door close upstairs. They stood quietly for a several seconds before Kelsi came into view followed by Jason.

"And this is the kitchen," Kelsi suddenly said then pretended to notice Sharpay and Troy. "Oh hey guys, I was just giving Jason a tour of your beautiful house."

"Jason, Kelsi," Sharpay said, in her best motherly tone. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

They looked at each other briefly before Jason said, "Like what?"

"We heard what you guys were doing up there," Troy beat Sharpay to it.

"Y- you did?" Kelsi paled.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "What's going on?"

"We're dating," Jason admitted after a couple seconds. "But it's a secret right now, we don't want to hurt anyone."

"Did you, were you, was it an affair?" Sharpay struggled to come up with the right words.

"No," Jason stated confidently. "Kelsi and I bumped into each other at a musical festival in Texas six weeks after Shannon and I separated."

"And Wayne and I had been broken up for six months," Kelsi added.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Sharpay asked.

"When we're ready and we think everyone else is," Jason replied. "Plus, I have my son Dean to think about, he's only five and his life has already been turned upside down with his mom leaving."

"So please guys, don't say anything," Kelsi begged.

"We won't," Sharpay assured her. "Your secret is safe with us."\

"Ok Shar, it's been tw-" Taylor froze in the doorway to the kitchen. "Jason? Kelsi? Where did you guys come from?"

"They're helping us clean up the kitchen," Troy covered quickly.

"Oh, ok, guess you don't need my help then," Taylor replied. She left the kitchen the returned a second later. "Kelsi, has your dress been backwards the whole night?"

"Guess so, silly me," Kelsi faked a laugh. "Thanks for pointing that out, Tay. How embarrassing."

"No problem," Taylor smiled. "I'd leave with two different shoes on in the morning if it wasn't for Chad." She laughed. "Well I'll get back to holding down the fort out here."

"Whew that was close," Jason breathed as soon as Taylor was gone and Kelsi had run upstairs to fix her dress.

"I don't know what you have planned, but you and Kelsi are welcome to stay here," Sharpay told Jason as they cleaned.

"I'll see what she thinks," Jason replied. "I doubt my mom would mind having Dean all to herself for a night."

~*~*~

That night after the rest of the guests had left, Jason and Kelsi helped Troy and Sharpay clean up before the two couples said goodnight.

"Keep it down tonight, kids," Troy chuckled as they parted ways at the top of the stairs.

"We'll try," Jason retorted before leading Kelsi into the guestroom they had been in earlier.

"So," Kelsi said, biting her lower lip. "Now what?"

They had been secretly seeing each other for six months after he relocated himself and Dean to Nashville, where she lived. Their relationship and mutual love for one another had returned quickly from their high school days and, for the first time after going through bitter breakups, they both were finally happy. Because of his son, they had never spent the night with each other. All their moments had taken place during his lunch break at her house since she worked from home.

"This should be easy," he muttered. "We're just sleeping in the same bed. It's not like we weren't just in bed together a few hours ago."

"It scares me," she admitted as she played with the comforter. "I mean, are we ready to take this step? It's hard enough having to sneak around, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this tonight and then not know when I'll get to hold you in my sleep again."

"Kels," he said, coming to her. "Babe, this is only temporary."

"When will it change, Jason?" Kelsi asked. "I get that you want to protect Dean and I admire that about you, but why does what anyone else think have to do with us being secret or not? I mean, I was left at the alter and Shannon left you. They made their decisions and if they're hurt than that's their problem."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked her.

"I love you and I don't want to hide us anymore," Kelsi cried. "We don't have to tell everyone, just our families and Dean."

"Kelsi, I can't do that to him, not yet," Jason stated. "Not after his mom."

"I'm not talking about us moving in together or anything, Jason," she said. "I'm talking about letting your son get to know me, get to know us as a couple. The longer we keep it from him, the harder it will be."

"Kels, can we please just talk about this in the morning?" Jason asked.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping here," Kelsi replied. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Kelsi, what are you doing?"

"I told you what I need, Jason, and now you need to figure out what you need," she replied. "Goodnight."

~*~*~

After a sleepless night thinking about everything that Kelsi had said and coming an conclusion of his own as to what to do, Jason returned to his mom's house and took a nap before the family picnic.

That afternoon, Jason strapped Dean into his safety seat then climbed into the car with his mom's famous potato salad. He had invited his mom to come along to the family picnic, but she had declined saying she needed a nap after taking care of her rambunctious grandson.

Arriving at East High, Jason parked the car then unloaded Dean, the potato salad and a couple chairs his mom had loaned him. Then he led his son down to the football field where many of his classmates and their families had already setup shop. He dropped the potato salad off to the people in charge of food then led Dean over to the area Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad had claimed.

He made the introductions then smiled as he watched Dean join some kids play soccer after asking for permission. Letting his eyes leave his son, Jason casually glanced around the football field.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned and looked at Sharpay, who simply shook her head as if knowing that he was looking for Kelsi. He had run into her when he was leaving and had told her what had happened between himself and Kelsi.

Kelsi arrived later with Gabriella and her husband and avoided Jason's gaze. She managed to do so until they were lining up to get food.

"We need to talk," he said so only she could hear.

"Not now," she replied, her tone cold. "Someone will see."

"Let them," Jason stated. "I don't care."

"What about Dean?" Kelsi asked.

"Sharpay is keeping an eye on him so we can talk," Jason replied. "Which we need to do before I introduce you to him, so come on." He took her hand and led her away from the crowds to the empty baseball fields. "I love you, Kelsi, which is why we need to progress carefully."

"I love you, too," she said, her tone warming up.

"If I didn't have Dean, I wouldn't think twice about asking you to move in with me, but since I do we need to take things slowly for his sake," Jason continued. "But I want to introduce him to you today and when the three of us get back to Nashville I want to start doing things for the three of us, getting him used to your presence."

"Jason, we don't have to do this if you're not yet," Kelsi said. "I -"

"I am ready, Kels," he said, cupping her face with his hand. "Because last night, after you walked out, I realized that I never wanted that to happen again. You were right when you said it was just you, me and Dean that matter in this relationship, nobody else."

~*~*~

_6 months later_

"That movie was awesome," Dean gushed as he, Jason and Kelsi left the movie theater. "With the planes and the robots."

"He'll never go to sleep now," Kelsi stated as she and Jason walked hand-in-hand behind Dean, watching as he reenacted scenes from the movie.

"Nah, he'll be out like a light in five minutes," Jason replied as they reached the car. He unlocked the doors and opened Kelsi's for her then he went around to his side of the car. "You buckled in, Dean?"

"Uh huh," Dean nodded.

Jason backed out of his parking space then started the fifteen minute drive home. Sure enough, by the time they got to the three bedroom house he and Kelsi had purchased six weeks before, Dean was snoring softly.

"Told ya," Jason winked at Kelsi before climbing out of the car. He lifted Dean out of the backseat then headed into the house through the garage door. He laid Dean onto his bed then slipped off his shoes and jacket before tucking his son into bed. Then he left the room and went to the bedroom he and Kelsi shared.

He found her laying in their bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin and shook his head. He went through his nightly routine and after turning off the over head light, climbed in bed next to her. He snuggled up behind her and it wasn't until he slipped his arm around her waist that he realized she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

He stripped off his boxers then positioned himself over her body. He took his sweet time preparing them for their love making; caressing and loving on each part of her beautiful body, not leaving a single inch of her skin untouched.

When they were both finally ready, he slid into her and guided his manhood in and out of her folds. All of his loving on her body brought her to her climax first and his followed.

After pulling out of her, he laid on his back with her head resting on his chest. He couldn't' believe how much his life had changed in six months: he and Kelsi had gone public with their relationship, they had become engaged and were getting married in a few weeks, bought a house together, and in 8 months would become parents to a son or daughter.

He couldn't be happier.


	75. You Picked Me Trelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** Kwacceber at ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Troy & Kelsi  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "You think you know me Troy Bolton but you don't! I'm not just Ms. Darbus' puppet! I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!"  
"You had a crush on me?"  
**Setting/Event:** Troy and Kelsi become close friends but Troy crosses a line which causes a heated argument and a hot make up.  
**Random Stuff:**  
- The Spring Musical  
- iPhone

Hey guys. I'm sick, but wanted to post this so, I don't have a lot to say. Enjoy the story and review. Thanks.

* * *

**You Picked Me**

A puppet. _He_ called _her_ a puppet! Not just a regular puppet either, he called her _Ms. Darbus'_ puppet! The guy she'd had a crush on for years thought she was their teacher's puppet. She didn't know if that fact that it was completely untrue made her madder or if it was the fact that he passed a judgment about her without knowing anything about her. What ever it was, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

She stalked down the hall after him and grabbed his arm before he could go into his next class.

"You think you know me Troy Bolton but you don't!" she said like a woman possessed. She knew people were stopping to watch, but she didn't care. "I'm not just Ms. Darbus' puppet! I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!"

She didn't wait for him or anyone else to react and walked away. It wasn't until she reached her next class that she realized her heart was racing.

For the rest of the day, Kelsi heard people whispering wherever she went. It seemed that everyone knew that she had told Troy, the most popular guy in school, off. Even her best friends had talked about it. None of them could believe that their sweet and quiet Kelsi could muster the courage to do something like that.

By the end of the week, Kelsi was ready to crawl into a hole and hibernate for the winter or at least until everyone forgot about it, but nobody seemed ready to forget about the confrontation and the very public way she had told Troy she had a crush on him.

Keeping with her strategy since the incident, Kelsi kept her hat pulled over her eyes on the bus ride home and ignored everyone around her. When the bus rolled to her stop, she got off silently and quickly walked the two blocks home.

To her surprise there was a beat-up white truck parked outside her house. Curious as to who it belonged to, she hurried into the house and stopped dead in her tracks when she found Troy sitting at the kitchen counter eating Oreos with her grandma.

"Well there she is," her grandma greeted in her thick Southern accent. "Come on in and join us."

Still stunned, Kelsi dropped her book bag by the door then went into the kitchen. She pulled out the bar stool between Troy and her grandma and sat down.

"Y'all know what," her grandma said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm going to run to the market for some groceries and let y'all talk."

Since her grandma knew about the incident and was a firm believer in talking through conflict, Kelsi didn't bother to argue. Instead, she and Troy sat silent as her grandma gathered her stuff then left.

"So," Troy said, cutting into the silence. "You have a crush on me?" Kelsi rolled her eyes and started to stand up, but Troy grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Sorry, I was just trying to break the ice."

"What are you doing here, Troy?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize for calling you Ms. Darbus' puppet," he replied. "It was uncalled for."

Once again Kelsi was stunned. Troy Bolton had to come to her house to apologize? She had to be dreaming.

"I acted like a jerk," he continued. "You had every right to put me in my place."

"Uh, you're forgiven? Welcome?" She said, unsure how to reply to his apology.

"I like you," he stated. "You have a lot of spunk. I think it's really cool that you had the courage to stand up to me, not many people would."

"Why not? You're just like the rest of us," Kelsi stated, taking an Oreo off the plate her grandma had served them on. "There's nothing extraordinary about you."

"Exactly," he laughed. "I never thought I'd find a girl that tells it like it is." A smile spread across his face. "You keep surprising me, Kelsi."

"Guess you learned your lesson about judging a book by its cover," she shrugged.

"Guess so."

He appeared to get lost in his thoughts, so she carried the empty plate and his empty cup to the sink and washed them.

"Do you want to be friends?" He asked out of the blue.

"With you?" He nodded. "Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Because you're real," he stated. "You don't hold back or worry about being popular."

"And that's good?"

"It's great. Because I know you aren't just being nice to me to get popular."

"What's in it for you?"

"Besides having a new friend, I'll have someone that can help keep me accountable and isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being stupid or irrational."

"Isn't that what Chad is for?" She asked.

"Chad does a pretty good job with it, but every once and awhile, his plans gets involved and it can taint his advice," Troy shrugged. "But you and I will be able to talk without any hidden agendas getting involved."

"Well, uh, sure, I guess."

That was how their friendship began. It started out slowly as they got to know each other, but by the end of the school year they were really close, offering both comfort and ass kicking when they were needed.

He took an interest in her music and had even attended the Spring Musical, which she had composed; he had even had flowers delivered to her house the morning of the musical. In a show of gratitude, she made an effort to learn about his sports. He showed her videos of his favorite sports moments and she let him use songs she had written as ringtones on his iPhone.

To them, their relationship was strictly platonic, but other people commented that they made a cute, but odd, couple. Their close friends hadn't understood the friendship at first, but had come and around to it once they realized it wasn't just a phase.

During the summer between high school and college, a year and a half into their friendship, Troy and Kelsi heard a radio announcement for a singer/songwriter contest.

"You should sign up for that," Troy said. "You'd win for sure."

"No, no," she shook her head. "I don't sing, Troy."

"Yes you do. Kelsi your voice is amazing."

"Compared to yours maybe. But besides I can't sing in front of people, Troy. It makes me nervous."

"Can't or won't?"

"Is this going to be the talent show conversation all over again?" Kelsi asked.

Troy sighed and dropped the subject, but didn't forget about the contest. He burned several of her songs onto a CD then filled out the contest form and turned it in.

He was with her when the call came in about the contest and she had been shocked to say the least, but he could tell from the fire behind her eyes that she wasn't happy with him.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled at him after hanging up the phone.

"You have an amazing talent, Kelsi," he stated. "I think you should share it."

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to do this," Kelsi said through clenched teeth.

"You did, but if I remember correctly, and we both know I always do, we agreed to keep each other from being stupid and irrational and I for one think you're being irrational about this whole thing."

"First of all, I agreed to help you not vise versa," she snapped. "Second of all, I'm not doing it."

"Come on, Kelsi," Troy groaned. "You know that I would never have entered you in that contest if you weren't ready. We both know you are. You can do this."

"I can't," she insisted.

"Yes you can," he repeated. "Let go of your fears and do this. Do this for you Kelsi."

"Troy, I-"

"Think of your grandma," he said, going all out for his final plea. "Think of how much it'll mean to her to hear you sing and have the audience cheer for you."

Her grandmother had had a stroke the summer between junior and senior year and had moved into a nursing home since Kelsi couldn't take care of her. Kelsi had spent a few weeks going between friend's houses until Troy convinced his parents to let Kelsi move into their guestroom and she had been there since.

"You're supposed to fight fair, Troy," she cried. "That was low."

"I know it was, but I'm not going to let you back out of this, Kelsi," he said, drying her cheeks with his hands. "I believe in you, Kels, and it's time for you to believe in you too."

"What if they don't like it, Troy? What if they boo me off the stage?" She finally voiced her biggest fears.

"They won't, Kels, your voice is beautiful," he said. "Besides, all your friends will be in the front row screaming out heads off for you."

"If I do it, will you help me getting ready for it?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "If you'd like, I can even setup some little concerts for you to perform at here so you can get used to performing in front of people."

"You're the best, Troy," she smiled.

"I know, it's a curse," he laughed.

With Troy's help, Kelsi spent a month preparing for the contest. As promised, he invited people over to listen to her practice so she could get used to them. At first it was just him, his parents and her grandma, then their friends, then some of his parents' friend and finally strangers in a coffee shop.

The night before the contest, Kelsi went to bed early, but couldn't fall asleep because of a melody playing in her head. She got out of bed and picked up her guitar. She played the melody and had barely gotten it written down before more came to her followed by lyrics. By one in the morning, she had a completed song and was amazed at how good it was.

It wasn't until after sound check later that afternoon that she decided to sing her new song instead of the one she had planned on. The producer had been hesitant about letting her switch songs but after she played him the melody had agreed.

When it was her turn to take the stage, Kelsi took a deep breath then headed out to the stage with her guitar. She saw Troy, her grandma, Troy's parents and her friends in the front row as she stepped in front of the microphone.

"I'm playing a new song tonight that's different from the one in your program," she said into the microphone. "This one is called You Picked Me."

She adjusted her guitar then started to play and sing.

_One, two, three_

_Counting out the signs we see_

_The tall buildings_

_Fading in the distance_

_Only dots on a map_

_Four, five, six_

_The two of us a perfect fit_

_You're all mine, all mine_

_And all I can say_

_Is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_

_So softly_

_Rain against the windows_

_And the strong coffee_

_Warming up my fingers_

_In this fisherman's house_

_You got me_

_Searched the sand_

_And climbed the tree_

_And brought me back down_

_And all I can say_

_Is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_

After finishing the last note, it took Kelsi a few seconds to realize that the audience was giving her a standing ovation. Slightly stunned, she gave a small bow then exited the stage. Her mind was cloudy as her competitors commented on her song, calling it beautiful and moving.

When the winners were announced, Kelsi couldn't believe her own ears when she was declared the grand prize winner. It was when she met Troy's eyes that she realized that he was the source of the inspiration for her song.

As her mind ran circles around her realization, Kelsi posed for pictures with her fellow contestants as well as with personalities from the radio station. It was nearly midnight when she walked out the stage door and found Troy waiting out there for her, leaning on his white truck.

He took a second to set her guitar in the bed then picked her up and swung her around. "I told you you'd win," he grinned once her feet were back on the ground.

Instead of replying, she stood up on her tiptoes and pushed her lips against his. His body stiffened at first, but he quickly relaxed and kissed her back. Their bodies flooded with now recognized sexual frustration and they continued to kiss as he leaned her against the side of his truck.

They were forced to end their kiss when they heard voices. Kelsi hid her face with her hand as Troy lifted her into the truck and she slid across the bench seat to the passenger side. He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

Instead of going to his parents' house like she expected, he took her out to some property his family owned on the outskirts of town. He climbed out by the fence and unlocked it so she could drive through it. Then he got back in the car and drove down the gravel path to an area with nothing else in sight.

After turning off the engine, Troy glanced at Kelsi and found her looking at him. He gestured to the bed of the truck and she nodded. He climbed out of the cab, grabbed her guitar and put it in the cab before he joined her in the bed of the truck.

He opened his tool box and pulled out a couple blankets. He laid one down on the bed of the truck then sat down on them. Kelsi joined him and they quickly picked up where they had left off in the parking lot.

Neither of them had consciously thought about romantic feelings for the other, but something had awakened in them both and they both knew it wasn't a passing fancy.

"I love you," he whispered, breaking their kiss.

"I love you, too," she replied, caressing his cheek with her hand. "I love you so much."

She offered her lips to him again and he took them. When she offered him her naked body awhile later, he took it as well, filling her womanhood with his hard manhood under the brilliant summer night sky.

Her moans were lost in the vast openness of the secluded area as he slid in and out of her. She called out his name as she came, urging him to come, too. He did then collapsed next to her. He pulled the other blanket over their bodies and they basked in the glow of the moonlight wrapped in each others arms.

_Lyrics from the song "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy_


	76. Lunkheads No More Traylor Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** Julia (requested via NBY)  
**Couple:** Troy & Taylor  
**Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "I guess not all jocks are lunkheads after all"  
**Random Stuff:**  
- goggles  
- basketball  
- iPod nano

So I'll be honest and say that this isn't one of my best stories. I think it starts out ok then sort of goes dead and I think that's because I was trying to force myself to write it while I was sick. I'd love to put it on the back burner and look at it again later, but I know if I let one story slide it'll all go down hill fast and my goal of being done by March 23rd will go bye bye.

So anyway, I hope you guys sorta like it.

* * *

**Lunkheads No More**

Dribble. Dribble. Fake left. Dribble. Dribble. Fake right. Jump. Shoot. Score.

"15 to 10," Troy boasted as Chad grabbed the ball. "You ready to give up yet?"

"Not on your life," Chad retorted as he threw the ball to Troy. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm gonna have to break out my single guy swaga and show your married ass what it's all about."

"This I've gotta see," Troy laughed. "Let's see what's left of your swaga after Sharpay left your sorry ass."

"That's cold man, real cold," Chad muttered.

"Oh, so you can dish it but you can't take it back?" Troy bounced the ball back at Chad and they started to play.

Dribble. Dribble. Fake Left. Zoom right. Jump. Slam dunk.

"Hell ya, that's what I'm talking about!" Chad gloated. "Take that married man."

"All I gotta say is I'd take sex over a slam dunk any day," Troy stated. "What's it been now, a couple months, since you had sex?"

"Shut up man," Chad replied. "Or I'll tell Taylor and you won't be getting any sex either."

"I'd deny ever saying it," Troy fired back.

"Yeah, well, she'll side with me 'cause Sharpay broke my heart," Chad said as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart and batted his eyelashes.

"You're pathetic," Troy rolled his eyes then tossed the ball at his friend. "Now come on, lose the game already."

"Why? Are you getting tired?" Chad asked, placing the ball on his hip. "Is all that sex wearing you out?"

Instead of answering, Troy punched the ball out of Chad's arms and ran to get it with Chad following. Troy got to it first and just as he was shooting it, the gate opened and Taylor and Gabriella came through and he air-balled the basketball.

"AIR BALL!" Chad cackled then winced when Troy socked him in the arm.

"How's the game going?" Gabriella asked the guys while Taylor went into the house for waters.

"I kicked his ass," Chad stated.

"Last time I check it was 15 to 13, my lead," Troy retorted as Taylor returned with four bottles of water.

"Air ball rule," Chad replied. "It's always been worth 3 points; therefore the final score is 16 to 15."

"You and your stupid rules," Troy rolled his eyes.

"You helped come up with them," Chad shrugged.

"So, Chad, how are you doing?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.

"I've been alright," Chad shrugged. "Adjusting to everything, ya know?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you if could come over and help me put some furniture together."

"Sure, why not," Chad shrugged. "When?"

"How about tonight?" Gabriella suggested. "And we can get take out or something."

"Alright, sounds good," Chad said. "We can do it now, if you'd like. Well, after I go home and shower and get my tools."

"Yeah, that's fine, I gotta shower too," Gabriella nodded. "That two mile run really got me sweaty."

"Yeah, but it feels good," Chad nodded. "I have to run home actually, I didn't bring my car."

"I can give you a ride," Gabriella offered. "Especially since you're helping me on a Friday night."

"That'd be great," Chad smiled. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Alright, then let's go," Gabriella replied then turned to Taylor and Troy who were standing to the side. "We'll see you guys later."

As they left the backyard, Troy heard Gabriella ask Chad if he could help her setup her iPod Nano.

"My God that girl is obvious," Taylor laughed once Gabriella and Chad were out of ear shot. "She needs to just tell him she likes him already."

"Wait, she likes him?" Troy asked, looking at his wife confused.

"Uh, yeah she was flirting with him hardcore," Taylor replied. "And the putting furniture together stuff? Please. She doesn't need his help."

"Then why did she ask him to help her?"

"The same reason I pulled the strap from my chemistry goggles then asked you to fix it in high school," Taylor replied.

"You did that on purpose?"

"My God, Troy, you can be such a lunkhead!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Of course I did it on purpose. Do you know how hard it was to remove the strap from the goggles? It took twice as long as it did to put it back in!"

"I don't get it, then why did you do it?"

"To get you to notice me," Taylor replied, lowering her voice. "I wanted to get to know you, even though you're a total lunkhead."

"You say that, but here we are, married til death do us part," he smiled, finally catching on. "So I obviously did something right."

"Yeah, I guess you did finally pick up on all my hints," she replied.

"So, I guess not all jocks are lunkheads after all, are we?"

"The good ones aren't," Taylor smiled. "And you my love, are one of the best."

Troy smiled then leaned over and captured her lips in his, but their moment was abruptly ended by the ringing of Taylor's cell phone.

"It's Gabriella," Taylor said after checking. She gave Troy an apologetic smile before answering the phone.

Any hope Troy had about the phone call being short was dashed when he heard a slew of questions come flying from Gabriella's mouth. They came so quickly he wondered how Taylor was able to make sense of it all.

Shaking his head, Troy went into the house to take a shower. He thought about calling Chad to warn him, but decided to not ruin the surprise.

Entering the master bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and climbed into the open shower. He was in the middle of washing his hair when he felt her slip her arms around his waist.

"You started without me," she pouted, rubbing her hands up and down on his wet torso.

"You were in disaster control mode," he replied.

She let him go so he could rinse the soap out of his hair then she joined him under the spray of the shower head. Their lips met as their bodies pressed together. The hot spray of the shower and the steam added with the passion in their kisses brought them to being ready quickly.

Troy pushed Taylor up against the shower wall and lifted one of her legs up before sliding his manhood into her folds. They moved together until they both came.

"You have definitely aren't a lunkhead," Taylor smiled, her face flushed from everything. "Let's hope Chad isn't one."

Meanwhile, Gabriella was pacing the living room waiting for Chad to arrive. She was nervous about Chad coming over.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she smoothed the dress she had put on then went to answer the door. She froze in the doorway when she found Chad standing on her doorstep dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a dark blue button down shirt with a bottle of wine.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"You look great too," she replied after letting him into the house. "So, you figured it out?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It took me a few minutes but then I remembered the Habitat for Humanity projects that you bring your own tool belt for and the fact that you work with computers. Then I might have had a little help."

"Troy?"

"Taylor."

"Some best friend she is!" Gabriella laughed. "Sharing all my secrets."

"Well maybe some secrets are better off as not being secrets," Chad shrugged.

Before Gabriella could reply, Chad pulled her to his chest and kissed her lips.


	77. Blondes Do It Better Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **HapJap17 at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Blondes can have fun too"  
**Setting/Event:** Sharpay proving to Troy that blondes are better than burnettes  
**Random Stuff: **  
- pair of hot pink high heels  
- T.I(feat. Rihanna) - Live Your Life  
- handcuffs

I'm very happy to say that I literally finished this story like thirty minutes ago. It's been a crazy couple of days and I didn't actually start working on this story until last night and then I cleaned house for around three hours or so this morning. But the story is finished and that's all that matters and even better is that I really like this one. And I know what you guys are thinking, but erase it all because this story isn't setup the way you think it is. Sometimes I love the way my mind works.

Anyway, I'm gonna let you all enjoy the new story while I make lunch and start working on the next one (it's full of craziness too).

* * *

**Blondes Do It Better**

With summer ending and the new school year just around the corner, the Albuquerque airport was crowded; everywhere you looked there was somebody saying goodbye, or hello, to a loved one: friends hugging, lovers kissing, mothers crying.

Standing near the exit of the security area, Sharpay wanted anxiously for her boyfriend, Troy, to arrive. It had been six weeks since she had seen him last and she couldn't wait to see him. He had taken an internship at the ESPN studios in Connecticut while she had stayed in their hometown, Albuquerque.

While Troy had spent the summer between junior and senior year of college learning the ins and outs of sports journalism, Sharpay had spent the summer working at her mom's dress shop and hanging out with her best friends, and roommates, Gabriella and Taylor. The most exciting thing she had done the whole summer was dye her natural brown hair blonde.

It sounded funny, but being blonde was like embarking on a whole new world. Guys that hadn't given her a second glance as a brunette were flirting with her as a blonde. Her whole world felt brighter and different as she got to see the world she had always wondered about. She finally felt like she fit in with her parents and twin brother who were all naturally blonde.

The only problem was Troy: his preference of brunettes to blondes had always kept Sharpay from experiencing life as a blonde. When he had told her about the internship, she had decided to dye her hair blonde while he was gone and dye it brown before he got back. But, now, after six weeks as a blonde, she wasn't ready to go back to being a brunette, which left her hoping that he could look past the blonde hair and see the woman he was in love with.

The loud scream of a little girl seeing her dad alerted Sharpay that another set of passengers was exiting the passenger-only area. Her eyes scanned the steady stream and she smiled when they finally found Troy's handsome face.

He stopped a few feet away from her, scanning the crowd around them looking for her. She could tell he hadn't recognized her because, as his eyes scanned the crowd a second time, he gave her his fake smile that was quickly replaced by a wide eyed, jaw dropped look.

She giggled to herself as she made her way over to him. They hugged and shared a tamer kiss than she was planning for later.

"You- you're a blonde," he said, still getting over the shock.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "You like it?"

"I haven't decided yet," he answered honestly. "It's really different."

"I know, but I really like it," she said, slipping her hand into his. "I really missed you this summer, Troy."

"I missed you too," he smiled genuinely though still seemingly distracted by her hair color.

"Come on, let's get your suitcases and go home," she said. "I've got the whole night planned out for us."

They walked hand-in-hand to the baggage claim and stood silently as they wanted for his bags to show up. Once they had them both, they each took one and they headed out to her car. They threw his suitcases into the trunk then got into the car.

"I hope you slept on the plane," Sharpay grinned as she drove towards the house he shared with his best friend, Chad. "I've got a lot planned for us tonight."

"I slept part of the way," he replied before turning the radio on.

When one of his favorite songs Live Your Life by T.I. came on, Sharpay hoped that he would come out of his funk enough to sing and rap along like usual, but he stayed silent. It wasn't until she pulled into his driveway that he spoke again.

"I think I'm just going to crash tonight."

"Oh, well, if that's what you want to do, we can do that," she replied. "Snuggling with you is better than nothing."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you going home," he said. "I'm really tired and with my body still on East Coast time I don't want to mess you up. Plus, I'm not really feeling well."

"Oh, ok," she replied slightly confused.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised before he got out of the car. "And I can get my stuff."

She sat in the drivers' seat dumbfounded as he grabbed his stuff then headed into the house without as much as a goodnight kiss.

Still confused, Sharpay drove to her house on autopilot. She parked her car in the driveway and went into the house, not remembering, or caring, that Taylor and Chad would be there since she had planned to be with Troy.

"Sharpay?" She barely heard Taylor speaking as she made her way towards the stairs. She climbed the stairs and went into her room then fell face down onto her bed.

"Sharpay?" Taylor called from the hallway. "Can I come in?" When Sharpay didn't reply, Taylor let herself into the room. "Girl, what's up? I thought you were staying with Troy."

"He claimed he was too tired," Sharpay replied, turning her head to look at her friend.

"But I thought you guys had this planned for like two weeks," Taylor stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"We did," Sharpay replied. "And when we talked this afternoon he sounded excited and told me he planned to sleep the whole way home so we could be together tonight."

"I wonder what changed," Taylor wondered aloud.

"I'm going to go with the big shock that his girlfriend is now a blonde," Chad stated from the doorway.

"What?" Taylor and Sharpay asked.

"He just texted me wanting to know how long you've been a blonde and why I didn't tell him," Chad replied. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"The truth, I guess," Sharpay replied. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this, Chad, and I'm sorry to you both for ruining your evening. I can go to my parents if you guys want to be alone."

"We'll be fine," Taylor said before Chad could reply. "We have to get used to not spending every night together anyway. We were really spoiled this summer."

"Depends on your definition of spoiled," Chad muttered. "Troy doesn't make me clean up after myself every thirty seconds."

"Funny," Taylor stuck her tongue out at him. "He's home now so you two can make a pile of dirty dishes on the counter like last semester."

"Already started," Chad replied, sliding his phone into his pocket. "But anyway, I'll go see if I can talk some sense into Troy."

"And I'll go give Gabriella a call," Taylor said standing up. "You change into some pajamas and meet me down stairs in fifteen minutes for margaritas."

Knowing she didn't have much of a choice, Sharpay went downstairs fifteen minutes later and found Gabriella and Taylor standing in the kitchen talking.

"I can't believe Troy passed up a night with you because you're a blonde now," Gabriella shook her head. "There has to be a deeper reason behind it."

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, maybe he discovered he was gay or something," Gabriella shrugged, making Taylor and Sharpay choke on their drinks.

"My boyfriend is not gay!" Sharpay defended him.

"Alright fine, he has deep unresolved issues with blondes," Gabriella replied. "Though I think the gay thing is probably better."

"Shut up and drink," Taylor rolled her eyes before turning to Sharpay. "So what are you going to do?"

"Dye my hair brown, I guess," she replied. "I mean what else am I supposed to do?"

"You're going to give in, just like that?" Gabriella asked. "You can't do that, Sharpay. If you do that you're telling Troy that his opinion on how you should look, dress and act is more important than yours."

"I agree," Taylor nodded. "You need to give him time to adjust to the new you."

"But what if he doesn't like the new me?" Sharpay voiced her biggest fear.

"Then he isn't the one you should be with," Gabriella replied. "You can't deny yourself happiness to please him. You'd be cheating yourself out of your own life."

"So what do I do?" Sharpay asked after several minutes.

"You have to prove to him some how that the blonde Sharpay is better than the brunette Sharpay," Taylor replied. "We've gotten to see your transformation from a sometimes shy brunette to a confident blonde who feels good in her own skin."

They spent the next thirty minutes brainstorming ideas as they finished off the rest of the strawberry margaritas.

"Oh my god, I've got it!" Gabriella exclaimed, nearly tipping her drink over as she set it down on the counter. "You could do like a strip tease thing for him or something." She snapped her fingers as she bounced around. "Oh my God, even better idea; do something he's always wanted you to do in the bedroom but you never had the courage to do."

"That's a good idea," Taylor nodded. "What's the one thing he's always wanted to do with you? Or one of his fantasies?"

"I don't know, we've never really talked about fantasies," Sharpay shrugged. "And you guys are assuming he'll actually agree to see me. Who knows what's going through his head when he finds out I've been a blonde since the day he left."

"I have an idea," Taylor said. "Stay right here." She returned a couple minutes later with two pairs of furry handcuffs. "Here." She held them out to Sharpay, but her friend was reluctant to take them. "Relax, they're brand new, I was going to give them to Chad for his birthday, but I think you need them more than I do."

"Uh, thanks," Sharpay replied, taking them from Taylor before, quickly, setting them on the counter.

"Alright so now you have the means of making him stay where you want him," Gabriella said. "Now you just have to make him see that you're better as a blonde."

They retired to the living room and brainstormed ideas until they had all passed out. The next morning started slowly for all three of them, but after pain reliever and showers, they left the house to shop for supplies.

~*~*~

Coming into the kitchen, Chad found Troy sitting at their small table staring into his coffee cup. "Morning," he greeted his friend. When he had gotten home the night before, he had found Troy passed out on the couch.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Troy asked, looking up. "She should have told me."

Chad groaned inwardly as he poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table. "I guess she knew you wouldn't like it," he shrugged. "Taylor said Sharpay had planned on dying her hair brown before you got back."

"So she was just going to keep it from me?" Troy shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"It's just hair, Troy, is it really this big of a deal?" Chad asked him.

"She's changed herself, Chad," Troy stated. "First it'll be her hair then it'll be something else and then me, ultimately."

"Are you serious?" Chad retorted. "That girl is so heads over heels for you that she waited _seven years_ to dye her hair blonde, because she didn't think you'd like it. And you know what, she was meant to be a blonde and if you gave her a chance you'd see that she's better as a blonde.

"So get over yourself and support her decisions. She's a blonde now, embrace it. If she wants to get a tattoo, embrace it. If she wants to try something new in the sack, embrace it. And if she's interested in doing something you're not sure about, talk about it, don't shut her out, because it might result in the ending of your relationship."

"You really need to stop watching daytime TV," Troy muttered.

"And you really need to go get your woman back," Chad retorted. "You've only been back 12 hours and you've already cost me one night of lovin' with Taylor."

"I'll call her after I shower," Troy said as he stood up. He rinsed his coffee cup out and put it in the dishwasher then headed towards the door. "Oh, by the way, dishes go in the dishwasher not on the counter." He smiled to himself as he heard Chad curse. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet then went into the bathroom to shower.

After his shower he tried to call Sharpay, but she didn't answer. He kept trying to get a hold of her all morning and afternoon and was ready to go to her house when she finally answered her phone.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked him.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"Excellent," she smiled. "I'll see you later."

He tried to ask her what time, but she hung up before he could finish his question and when he tried to call her back, her phone went straight to voice mail.

Shaking his head, he tossed his phone onto his bed. Then he changed into a set of workout clothes and headed down to the basement where he and Chad had a small gym. He worked out for nearly an hour before heading upstairs to shower.

By the time he got out of the shower, it was nearly dinner time and, after another call to Sharpay went unanswered, Troy made himself dinner. Then he went to his room and stretched out on his bed, figuring he could catch some zzz's while he waited for her to call him.

He woke up later to something tickling his wrists and it wasn't until he tried to move that he realized he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked on either side to see pink, furry handcuffs attached to his wrists.

"Oh good, you're awake," Sharpay smiled, coming into the room in a pink robe and four inch hot pink high heels.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

"Because, I'm going to show you that blondes can have fun, too." She grinned as she closed his bedroom door. Her eyes met his seductively as she opened her robe to reveal a pink pushup bra and a matching pair of panties.

He felt his loins tighten as pushed the silk robe down her arms slowly before letting it fall to the floor. She had never been this controlling in the bedroom before and he kind of liked it.

Her striptease of sorts continued until she was left standing in her hot pink high heels.

"Leave them on," he croaked when she started to remove the shoes. "Leave them on."

She grinned at him with bedroom eyes before she made her way to the bed. She ignored his swelling manhood as she straddled his body and unbuttoned his shirt. He let out a throaty moan as she pulled her hands down his torso and to the waist band of his khaki shorts.

He strained his arms, trying to get free so he could touch her, but the handcuffs held tight.

She smiled as if she could tell how much he wanted to touch her. His eyes followed hers when they moved to his happy trail; a staggered breath escaped his lips as she walked her fingers down the trail until it disappeared under his waist band.

"Please, Shar," he begged as her hands moved lightly over his engorged manhood still buried beneath his pants.

She held a finger to her lips before she started to undo his pants. She bit the inside of her lip as she inched the zipper down slowly. When he bucked his hips, trying to encourage her to move on, she shook her finger at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes as her hands started to pull his pants down then, surprisingly, his boxers, freeing his hard manhood to her hungry eyes.

That's when the control started to change. With her own desires soaring towards the forefront, she quickly leaned over and released his hands from the handcuffs. With one quick move, Troy flipped them over so he was on top and she was on the bottom. Part of him wanted to return the teasing she'd had given him, but he knew neither of them would last through that in their current states, so he slid his manhood into her womanhood quickly, making them both moan at the long awaited reunion.

Their sweat-glistened bodies moved together as he slid in and out of her. The once quiet room was filled with moans and the calling of each others names as they neared their releases. He came first from all her teasing and she came quickly after, obviously turned on by her treatment of him.

As they laid next to each other staring up at the ceiling, a few minutes later, his mind ran circles around trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was Chad right? Had the blonde hair brought Sharpay out of her shell?

"Troy, I love you," she whispered as she rolled onto her side. "If you want me to dye my hair, I will."

"I love you, too," he replied, turning his face to look at her. "And if being blonde makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Really."

She grinned widely as she snuggled up against his side. She got to keep her guy and her hair color. She couldn't be happier. Or so she thought until she woke up awhile later, handcuffed to Troy's bed wearing just her high heels.

Being blonde was going to be hella fun.


	78. Yellow Dress Chadpay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **naughtycate at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "You're just mad because I'm the only person in this school who doesn't put up with your shit!"  
**Setting/Event:** A party  
**Random Stuff: **  
- A dress showing a lot of cleavage  
- a reference to Chad's ever-present basketball  
- a long overdue argument  
- a game of I Have Never.

I had fun with this one, most likely because I'm a Chadpay shipper but also because it's a crazy storyline. I had several different ideas for this one and I think I chose the best so I'm going to let you guys read it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yellow Dress**

**Chad**

The music was thumping; the beer was flowing; the party was raging by the time Chad got there with a couple of his friends. The University of Albuquerque wasn't a large college by any means, but the students and the Greek society knew how to throw amazing parties.

"Oh great," his friend Mitchie muttered under his breath. "Your favorite person is here, man."

"Just ignore her," he shrugged as he pretended to take a drink of his beer just to check her out. She stood across the room: her face lit up in a bright smile as she talked to a couple of girls. He let his eyes trail down her body, grinning when he saw she was wearing that stupid yellow dress with the low cut neckline that gave her modest bust a good amount of cleavage.

"Fuck, we've been spotted," Mitchie groaned as she headed their way.

"I see you've learned to leave your basketball at home," she sneered, stopping in front of them. "Or is it hidden somewhere?"

"Fuck off, Sharpay," Chad grumbled, forcing himself to take a sip of his drink as the game had officially begun.

"I saw you checking me out, Danforth," she stated, tucking her hair behind her ears. "And I just wanted to come over and tell you to not even bother. There is no way I'd ever sleep with you."

"He wouldn't sleep with you if you were the only thing to cure him of a fatal disease," Mitchie inserted.

"Be a dear and get me a drink," Sharpay said, thrusting her cup in Mitchie's hand. "And don't daddle."

"Get your own drink," Chad told her. "He's not your servant."

"Maybe he wants to get me a drink," Sharpay said, giving Mitchie a sexy smile. "Don't you, big boy?" She flickered her eyes to Chad. "Unless, you want to keep him close by because you're secret lovers and you don't want anyone to take him away from you."

"We're not gay, bitch!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Chill, Mitch, I got this handled," Chad told his friend. "First of all, I'm not gay. You're the one that wants to have her brother's gay lover's babies just so you can brag you had Troy's babies when you go to our high school reunion."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" She said, going in for the kill. "I'm sorry, Chad, I know you're jealous that Troy picked Ryan over you, his very best friend, but sweetie, it's physically impossible for you to mother his babies. It's time you moved on and found another man to settle down with and Mitchie here, well he isn't too far out of your league."

"Fuck you, Sharpay," Chad spat. "If anybody here is jealous about who Troy chose it's you." He shook his head. "I'm done. I'm leaving. I'll check you later, Mitch."

**Sharpay**

She smiled as she watched him walk off all riled up. She winked at his friend then headed to get another drink, like she had told her friends she was doing when she had left them to go bug Chad.

After getting her drinks, she easily located her friends and used the excuse of teaching a few grabby-handed freshmen a lesson. Her friends laughed and they stayed grouped together for a few more minutes before they started to break apart as people they knew came over to talk.

Nearly fifteen minutes after Chad had made his exit, Sharpay slipped away from her group of friends and left the party. Headed for her townhouse six blocks away, she walked down the street, turned the corner and let out a scream when a set of hands grabbed her from behind.

"You look hot in this dress," a voice she recognized as Chad's said. "But I swear to God I've torn it off you at least five times."

"Not very well, apparently," she sassed back as his breath on her neck sent chills racing down her spine.

"That'll change tonight," he whispered huskily before sweeping his lips against the back of her neck. "And that's a promise."

Just the thought of him ripping her dress from her body in the heat of passion made her insides tingle. Walking faster, she couldn't wait to get him into her townhouse and ravish his milk chocolate body. He obviously felt the same way as he matched her stride for stride the rest of the way. They both hoped they wouldn't run into anyone they knew who would spill the secret of their affair.

Arriving at her place, she quickly unlocked the door and led him inside. He locked the door behind them then carried her directly into her bedroom.

Their mouths met as he set her feet on the carpet in her room and after a few minutes he couldn't hand it anymore. He broke their kiss, took a hold of her dress between her breasts and ripped it away from her body in two pieces, leaving her standing before him in just a pair of pale yellow boyshorts panties.

**Chad**

It was all just a game, the fighting, meant to raise their sexual tension, like foreplay, and it worked, even if it was a little crazy.

He and Sharpay had known each other since high school, but hadn't liked each other at all back then. She was always trying to win his best friend Troy's heart with schemes and other devious endeavors. Even though she had really annoyed him, he had tried to ignore her and that worked until the night everything changed for them.

It had been at a party near the end of senior year. She had been working one of her plans to break up Troy and his then girlfriend and in the process has unintentionally outted her brother, Ryan, and Troy. He hadn't known Troy's secret at the time and had called Sharpay out on her bull shit. He had followed her away from the other partiers and they had somehow ended up in a hall closet. He had given her the riot act about all the shit she'd been dishing out since freshman year. She had said some not so nice things too. The last thing he said to her before kissing her for the first time had been: "You're just mad because I'm the only person in this school who doesn't put up with your shit!"

The action inside the closet had become heated quickly and soon he was ramming his manhood deep inside of her as she, wearing a yellow dress, had a leg wrapped around his waist and moaned in his ear.

They had returned to the party separately with Chad returning first. He stumbled upon a game of I Have Never and declined an invitation to join. He was thankful he had, when she came into the room just as someone said, "I have never had sex with somebody in this room."

Nobody else knew what had happened that night between them, apart from the fighting, and nobody knew what was going on between them three years later. People assumed they hated each other and he and Sharpay didn't bother to correct them; doing so would mean explaining that fighting was what got them riled up and ready to go.

Every now and then, he wondered what would happen if they didn't have something to fight about or what the future held for them, if anything, but he purposely chose not to dwell on it. They'd figure things out when the time came.

**Sharpay**

Her eyes closed as his fingers massages her intimate core, applying pressure to her sensitive numb and over her folds. Her breath hitched as he slid a finger into her sex and then out again. His fingers worked her until her body began to stiffen and prepare for a release then he brought his mouth to her center and brought her to a loud orgasm.

She had laid still for a few minutes after her powerful release trying to recover and once she had, she focused her attention to his stiff manhood. She wrapped her hand around him and worked him manually before sliding him into her mouth.

Anxious to get inside of her again, he pulled out of her mouth before finishing and, after putting on a condom, he slid his manhood into her womanhood. Their bodies moved together as one and in the heat of their love-making their came together.

They went for a few more rounds of sex, each one slower and less rushed than the one before. It was nearly one am when they collapsed on top of one another completely spent.

She awoke hours later and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept beside her. She wondered what it would be like if they were a normal couple going to the movies or out to dinner before going home to be intimate. Would they like that? Could they replace the fighting with something more normal?

The ringing of the doorbell jolted her from her thoughts. After climbing out of bed carefully to not disturb Chad, she pulled on some clothes quickly then left the room, hoping whoever had rang the doorbell was still there as she made her way to the front door. She opened the door and froze when she saw Ryan and Troy.

**Chad**

He awoke to the sun hitting him in the face and groaned. Rolling onto his side, he instinctively felt for Sharpay and opened his eyes when he couldn't feel her. Sitting up in bed, he stretched and wondered where she had run off to. The door the bathroom was open so he knew she wasn't in there.

Pulling himself off out of bed, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it, ready to call out her name, but didn't when the scent of coffee filled his nostrils and the sound of her voice reached his ears. Figuring she was on the phone, he decided to surprise her and padded down the hall with nothing on.

Hearing a second voice, he froze a few feet from the kitchen door. He knew that voice, but couldn't place it. Then a third voice, one he instantly recognized as his best friend's voice, came from the kitchen and he knew who the second voice belonged to.

Knowing he had to get back to her bedroom quickly or run the chance of being discovered naked in her hallway, he backed up quickly, but in his rush, knocked into her coat rack. He cursed under his breath as he tried to grab the rack before it fell over, which resulted in him getting off kilter himself and falling to the ground with the rack on top of him.

**Sharpay**

"What was that?" Ryan asked after they all heard the crash in the hall. "Is somebody else here?"

"No," Sharpay answered quickly. "It's just my, um, cat."

"You're allergic to cats," her brother narrowed his eyes.

Sharpay didn't know what to say as Ryan and Troy pushed past her to investigate so she just followed silently.

They found Chad in the hall, laying on the ground with the coat rack laying across his chest and a flowered hat covering his family jewels.

He smiled sheepishly. Ryan glared. Sharpay blushed. Troy laughed.

They were so busted.


	79. Other Side Of Me Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **karytizzy at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote: **"see a bitch has feelings too"  
**Setting/Event:** Sharpay showing Troy she has a sweet side  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Caramel Macchiato  
- mustard

Here's the newest story for you guys! Only 22 stories left to write!! I can't believe it! I'm almost there hahaha I don't really have anything to say but you guys came here to read the story, not my babbles. I gotta get some homework done and then I'm going to work on the Troyella story for Saturday.

* * *

**Other Side of Me**

For as long as Sharpay Evans could remember, going to the neighborhood pool had been a summer favorite. Her parents and several other families had purchased the land and each family paid monthly dues that went towards the upkeep of pool property. Having a pool in the backyard would have been nice, but having a neighborhood pool meant there was always somebody to hang out with.

The only real issue was the cheaply built changing rooms; they served their purpose of offering a private place for the guys and girls to change their clothes, but were open rooms, save for a curtain shielding the toilet and sink area and another shielding the shower. But the worst part of it was the very thin wall between the two rooms: anything the guys said could be heard by the girls, which is why, during the summer before senior year, Sharpay ran out of the girls changing room, forcing herself not to cry as she fled the pool property.

She had gone to the pool after getting off work with the plan to relax in the rest of the daylight hours. She had greeted the people that were already around the pool and had gone into the changing room to put on her bikini, that's when she heard the guys talking.

"Who's the hottest girl in our class?" Asked the unmistakable voice of Chad Danforth, the son of one of the founding families.

"Clarissa," she recognized Troy Bolton's voice; his parents, too, had been one of the founding families.

She heard a couple other guys answer, but didn't recognize their voices.

"Sluttiest?" One of the guys asked.

"Amber," they all chorused before laughing.

"Whinest?" Troy asked.

"Jessica!" Chad exclaimed. "She's so fucking annoying."

"Like, oh my God, like, I, like, broke my nail, like," the fourth guy mocked Jessica. They all laughed. "Ugliest?"

"Sharpay."

She froze when she heard her name slide off Troy's tongue.

"Dude, are you serious?" Chad asked. "Sharpay's fucking hot. Did you see her last week in the black bikini? Damn, she's go -"

"She's also the biggest bitch this side of the sun," Troy stated. "She thinks she's better than everyone and treats people like shit. Taylor told me that the only reason she and Gabriella hang out with Sharpay is because they feel sorry for her."

On the girls' side, Sharpay went into toilet area and closed the curtain, not wanting anybody to see her if they came in. She couldn't believe all the words that were coming out of Troy's mouth. Did people really hate her that much?

"And worst of all," Troy continued. "Last week I was over there mowing their lawn and she sunbathed the whole time I was there. She didn't get off her ass at all and when I asked Ryan why she didn't have a job he just shrugged."

Troy continued, but Sharpay blocked him out. She grabbed her bag then fled the dressing rooms, nearly running into Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez on her way out. She all but sprinted to her car then drove off.

Instead of going home, Sharpay went to the one place that meant the most to her: the children's wing of the hospital where she volunteered as a candy striper. She had been volunteering there since she was 13 and while it didn't pay, she loved it. She had discovered the opportunity when her grandma had been in the hospital. She had started with the elderly patients, but her heart called out to the kids and after getting a recommendation by the hospital staff, she was moved to that section of the hospital.

On top of volunteering at the hospital, Sharpay worked in the gift shop and used her discount to get little things for the kids she cared about. Most of the time it was something small, like a jolly rancher, but it brought smiles to the kids' faces.

In the three years she had volunteered with the kids, she had experienced the joys of kids going home and the sorrow of saying a final goodbye as they were laid to rest. They made her want to be a better person, and more importantly, to be come a doctor.

But nobody else knew about what she did at the hospital and that how she wanted things. She didn't spend time with the kids to get praised for it, she spent time with them to make them feel loved and in return got their love in return.

After overhearing the guys talking about her that June afternoon, Sharpay had avoided the pool property at all cost. She didn't want to be around any of them. She hadn't even attended the eighteenth birthday party her parents held for her and her brother. She had, instead, chosen to spend the day with her real friends, the kids in the children's ward. They had surprised her with a birthday party and it had been the best birthday she had ever experienced.

When senior year started, it was harder to ignore Chad, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor since they were in all her classes. She caught Troy watching her a few times, a guilty look would cross his face when he met her eyes and he would look away, making her wonder if he knew she had overheard what he had said that day.

The semester went by quickly and soon, Sharpay was receiving Christmas cards and letters from families she had met at the hospital. Reading through them brought her both tears and joy: joy for the kids who had written her notes talking about life outside of the hospital and tears for the families that were still adjusting to the loss of their child. But which each letter ending with Thank you and Love you, she knew what she was doing was making a difference.

On the Saturday before Christmas, Sharpay went to the mall and bought each of the children a small gift as well as a couple extra for any kids who might have been admitted in the couple of days she hadn't been able to come in.

The next day, she had taken the wrapped presents to the hospital and passed them out to each of the kids.

"There's a new one today," the head nurse, Beverly, told her. "Her name is Jackie and she's 7."

"Is she ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Broke her leg in three places ice skating with her brother," Beverly replied. "But she's going to be alright."

"I'll go see her," Sharpay smiled. She pulled a Christmas present out of her bag then walked to the room Beverly directed her to. She knocked on the door. "Candy Striper."

"Come in," a muffled voice replied.

With a smile on her face, Sharpay pushed the door open, but froze in the doorway when she saw Troy sitting in one of the chairs. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the little girl she now knew was Jackie Bolton. "Hi Jackie," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," the little girl shrugged, eyeing the present. "Is that for me?"

"It sure is," Sharpay replied. She walked over to Jackie's bed and handed the present to her.

She watched as Jackie tore through the wrapping paper then squealed at the sight of a small stuffed puppy dog. "I love it!" She exclaimed then grimaced at the pain in her leg.

"Do you want me to get a nurse to give you more pain medication?" Sharpay asked her. Jackie shook her head. "Alright, but let me know if you do, ok?"

"Ok," Jackie replied. "How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"I didn't," Sharpay replied, ignoring the fact that Troy was in the room and could hear what they were saying. She wasn't here to impress him; she was here because she wanted to be. "I work in the gift store, but I also volunteer as a candy striper."

"You make candy? Can I have some?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't make candy," Sharpay laughed. "I spend time with kids like you who are in the hospital. I take them to the play room or we play games in their room. Sometimes I read to them and other times we just talk."

"There's a playroom here? Can you take me?" Jackie asked, blinking back the sleepy look that was spreading across her face.

"I can't today, but I'll put a request in to your doctor," Sharpay told her. "And if he says it's ok then we'll go to the play room." Her answer pleased the girl and Sharpay could tell Jackie was starting to get sleepy. "I'll see you later, Jackie."

"Bye Sharpay," the little girl whispered as her eyes closed.

Turning towards the door, Sharpay didn't bother giving Troy a look even though part of her wanted to give him a look that said 'see, I'm not a bitch you thought.' She was halfway out the door when she heard him say her name. Stopping, she turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Thanks for coming in," he said. "I can tell she really appreciated it."

"It's why I'm here," she shrugged. "I like making people smile."

"I think that's really cool," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, well see a bitch has feelings, too," she snapped. _Good_, she thought as a look of guilt washed over his face. "Goodbye, Troy."

She was halfway down the hall when she felt him grab her arm and stop her.

"Look, I'm sorry I said what I did," he apologized. "It was rude of me and I had no right to judge you. I find the fact that you spend time with these kids very endearing and I think a lot of people would if they knew this about you."

"I don't do this for anybody but myself and those kids in there, Troy," she stated. "I don't want to be recognized for what people will see as charity. This is who I am, Troy, people can either like it or get over it."

She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away.

_Twelve Years Later_

Done with her last appointment for the day, Sharpay went into her office and collapsed into her office chair. With a day full of appointments, it had been very busy and she was ready to pass out.

She was almost asleep in her chair when her office door opened. She forced her eyes open and smiled when she saw her husband standing there with a coffee in one hand and a bag of fast food in the other.

"Does your doctor know you're eating fast food?" She teased as he handed her the drink. She took a sip and savored the sweet caramel macchiato.

"Well considering she hasn't been home for dinner in a week, I don't think she'll punish me this time," he replied as he pulled four burgers out of the bag and a salad for her. "You've been really busy."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I can't wait for Taylor to come back from maternity leave and pick up her patients again. Taking care of her half is what's killing me."

"We'll get through it," he promised as he unwrapped one of the burgers. He took a bite, getting mustard and ketchup all over his face. "Babe, you've got some on your face."

"I like it there," he returned. "Eat your salad; I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

She obeyed his order and ate her chicken salad, not realizing how hungry she had been until she had polished off every bit of it. She shoved the empty bowl into the paper bag and watched as he finished his last hamburger.

"You're a mess," she laughed.

"Of you think that's funny?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling. He stood up and came around to her side of the desk.

"Troy, don't even think about it," she warned though her attempt was fruitless as his lips crushed hers before she had finished speaking.

Giving in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It had been too long since they had been intimate.

He pulled away breathing heavily and pointed to her desk. "I know better than to shove things onto the floor, so you clean off your desk while I lock up."

With her womanhood on fire from his kisses, she was in no mood to argue. She quickly organized the papers that we on her desk and set them on the floor. Then she pushed the chair away and sat down on top of her desk.

He returned to the room, undoing his jeans as he did. He pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes then dropped his pants and boxers. Naked and aroused, he came to her and captured her lips with his.

It didn't take long for his hands to unbutton her shirt and massage her breasts through her silk cami. The kiss ended for a few seconds as they worked together to get her shirt, cami and bra off then he recaptured her lips before moving down to her heaving chest.

She leaned back on the desk, propping herself up with her arms as he sucked on her left breast then her right, leaving her nipples red and puckered. She wanted to urge him on to her most sensitive spot, but five years of marriage had taught her that Troy didn't take kindly when it came to being told how to do his job.

When his hands ran over the crotch of her pants, she bucked her hips and moaned. He smiled and kissed her passionately before undoing her pants. He pulled them and her black panties down her legs, leaving her naked before him.

"I need you, Troy," she whispered, looking him in the eye. "No games tonight, I just want you inside of me."

He nodded and pulled her towards him so she was half-sitting half-standing on the edge of the desk. He slid is manhood into her and their bodies moved together slowly at first but picking up quickly.

She cried out his name as she came and he moaned in her ear as he came. His head rested on her shoulder for several minutes after they finished and tried to catch their breaths.

She had never imagined herself being with Troy after that day in the dressing room, but it had taken that one day in his hospital room for her to open his eyes to who she really was. Him knowing about her passions had been the catalyst for many changes in her life and he had encouraged her to go to school to become the doctor she wanted to be. He had stood by her side as she went through school, offering any and all support he could give her whether it was helping her prepare for a test, getting her coffee or giving her a massage. She couldn't picture herself now without him. He completed her.


	80. Perfectly Unplanned Troyella Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **Martine (via NBY)  
**Couple: **Chad & Gabriella**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "I have nothing more to say to you!" *leaves and comes back 10 minutes later* "Except, I love you!"  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Pink laptop  
- iPhone  
- Peaches  
- Guitar Hero  
- A rubber duck

Believe it or not, this is the 7th MUMUS this month! And I still have 2 more coming for you guys. That's the most I've ever written in a month! But February will knock that out of the water with 11 planned! But anyway, I gotta get some stuff done today and one of those things is get started on the next story, a Troypay. So enjoy the story!

* * *

**Perfectly Unplanned**

In college and pregnant. Gabriella had never imagined herself being a second year college student with a baby on the way. In her mind, kids had been a distant thought for when she was well established in her career and settled down. But here she was, still in college and unmarried, living with Troy, the father of her unborn baby.

She and Troy had met in high school, but hadn't started dating until college. His views on children and marriage had been like that of her own, in the distant future, but he had been supportive of her decision to keep their baby. They were a committed couple who loved each other and fell victim to a defective condom.

Prior to finding out they were pregnant, she had lived with her best friend Taylor and he had lived with his best friend Chad. Shortly after finding out they were expecting, they had decided to get an apartment of their own and "nest" before the baby arrived in July. With limited funds they barely scrapped by, but some how the managed on their scholarships and her part-time job at the campus bookstore. Between their full class loads, her work and his basketball schedule, they didn't have a lot of time to relax.

It was a Wednesday night in her fifth month of pregnancy that Gabriella left work exhausted and walked the three blocks to their apartment. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, but with a paper due in the morning, she knew it would be a late night. The state of the apartment only worsened her mood when she found it littered with plates of half eaten food, pop cans and various video game controllers. She took a deep breath, trying to suppress the urge to smash Troy's Guitar Hero guitar on the coffee table. Urge suppressed, she forced herself to go into the kitchen and get something to eat. There wasn't much, but she found a couple peaches and ate them then washed them down with ice water.

She was pulling her pink laptop out of her backpack when she heard the front door open. She turned the laptop on then went out to the living room where Troy and Chad were.

"When did you get home?" Troy asked.

"Five minutes ago," she replied. "Nearly broke my neck com-"

"Don't start that again," he cut her off.

"I- um- by-," Chad said quickly, fleeing before finishing the last word.

"Troy, the house is filthy!"

"It's not filthy," he argued. "A little messy, yes, but filthy, no."

"I can't live in a messy house."

"So clean it."

"Excuse me?" She glared at him. "_I_ am not _your maid_, Troy Bolton. I am the mother of your unborn child. I am taking twenty credits this term to get ahead for the time I'll miss taking care of said child. I also work twenty hours a week so we can pay to live here and put food on our table."

"Are you implying that I don't do shit? Because, newsflash, I'm a full-time student, too. Not to mention that I'm on the basketball team and it's my full scholarship that pays for this apartment, not your -"

"SHUT UP!" She cried in frustration. "You don't get it, Troy. This isn't a competition about who does the most. I just need help. I can't do it all, Troy, I can barely function with what I'm already doing. I can't take anything else on."

"Nobody is asking you to," Troy stated. "I don't need a mother."

Gabriella let out a frustrated ugh and clenched her eyes and mouth closed. "You know what, Troy," she drew in a shaky breath. "You don't get it and because of that I have nothing more to say to you."

"_Except, I love you!"_ Her heart screamed, but she couldn't say it.

As calmly as possible, she grabbed her jacket, put it on then walked out of the apartment. She walked out to the lit common area and sat down on the bench. She pulled out her iPhone to call Taylor, but found herself staring at the picture of her and Troy as her background. They had taken the picture a few days before finding out about the baby and they were smiling lovingly at each other.

Curious as to what other pictures she had on her phone, she unlocked it and went to the photos section. She scrolled through the pictures and stopped on one with them both covered in chocolate cake batter. The picture brought a smile to her face as she remembered the food fight they had gotten into last summer; they had been making a cake for Taylor's birthday but had ended up wearing the batter instead of baking it. She scrolled to picture of them in front of a camp fire from last summer as well; they, Chad and Taylor had camped under the stars, but had gotten so cold that night that she had climbed into Troy's sleeping bag with him while Taylor had invaded Chad's sleeping bag. She scrolled past several self-shots of her and Troy in various places and positions. The last picture was one of the yellow rubber ducky that Troy had purchased for the baby. He had bought it the day they found out they were pregnant and it had brought her to tears.

Looking at the pictures and at how happy they had been, made her heartache. She loved Troy and she wanted to be with him more than anything.

"_But does he know that?"_ Her heart asked.

Standing up, she tucked her phone back into her pocket then headed back to the apartment. It had been ten minutes and she hoped that it had been long enough for both of them to cool down.

She froze in the doorway when she found the messy living room picked up. The various game controllers had been put away and all of the dishes and pop cans had been removed from the room.

Troy came out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall across the room from her.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. "I -"

"You first," they did it again.

"Ladies first," he said, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking him in the eye. "All excuses aside, I over reacted."

"I'm sorry, too," he replied. "And you were right about the room being filthy. I'm going to try harder to keep it picked up."

"Thank you," she smiled. "And even though it probably hasn't seemed like it, I do love you."

"I knew and I love you, too," he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

The next evening, Gabriella walked home after work and got the feeling that something was going on when she saw the lights in her and Troy's apartment were off. Curious, she went inside and froze when she saw the dining room table in the living room with a romantic dinner for two feel to it.

"Troy?" She called.

"Take a seat, I'll be out in a second," he called back.

She hung her purse on the coat rack then sat down in one of the chairs.

He came out a few minutes later with two plates of spaghetti, salad and breadsticks.

"Troy, this looks fantastic," she raved.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I wanted to do something grander, but with practice I barely had time to stop at the grocery store."

"You went grocery shopping?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You were right last night; I need to pull more weight around here."

"Troy, I -"

"Let me finish," he shushed her. "You're have my baby, our baby, and it's time for me to start acting like a man. The basketball season ends in a few weeks and after that I will be looking for a job. I talked to coach and he's going to put some feelers out there for me, but my plan is to work part-time until the end of the year then work full-time this summer.

"We'll have to save a lot of the money to help get us through next basketball season, but coach said that NBA recruits have expressed interest in my playing skills. So who knows what the future holds for us, Gabs. Well, except for two things."

"Two things?" She asked confused.

"The baby and this." He pulled a small diamond ring out of his pocket and set it on the table. "I want to marry you, Gabriella, I don't care if it's tomorrow, the next day or five years from now. All I know is that I want you, me and our baby to be a real family."

"Yes, Troy, I will marry you," she cried. They sealed it with a kiss. "I should call my mom."

"Let's call them in the morning," he suggested. "Let's finish our dinner then celebrate on our own."

Gabriella nodded and they basked in the silence as they ate their meal.

After dinner, Troy said he'd do the dishes, but Gabriella insisted on helping him. They got them done quickly then headed to their bedroom. They got ready for bed then laid down next to each other.

"I'll get you a bigger one someday," he promised when he saw her looking at the ring.

"It's perfect, Troy, really," she insisted. "I'm a simple girl, I don't need anything big."

"You su-"

She cut him off by placing her lips on his. Their tongues mingled as she climbed on top of him, pressing her body tightly against his, save for the baby bump. She pulled her swollen lips from his when she felt him tickling the inside of her thighs. She let out a staggered breath as his fingers slipped under her plain panties and rubbed her womanhood.

It wasn't long before her body was on fire and, judging by his hard on, his body was too. Their clothing had long since been removed and there wasn't anything stopping them from moving on. He helped guide himself into her and held onto her hips as she rocked against his throbbing member. They came together, crying out each others names.

Several minutes later, they laid in each others arms, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively over her growing belly. Even though the pregnancy was unplanned, everything was working out perfectly.


	81. How It Should Have Been Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **zashleyforlife at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Every time I look in your eyes I wanted to say I love you and for us to be together."  
**Setting/Event:** at Sharpay's dressing room (Lava Springs)  
**Random Stuff: **  
- mirror  
- water proof mascara

Sorry this is so late tonight, you guys. It's been one crazy day between school, a huge project for work and everything else that I have to do daily. Thankfully, I already had this story finished. It's on the short side, but I think it's lots of fun. Enjoy!

Friday's story will be a Troyella.

* * *

**How It Should Have Been**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be on stage singing with Troy, not sitting at her tiny dressing table in her sorry-excuse-for-a-dressing-room at Lava Springs.

This only added to her theory that everyone—Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and even her twin brother Ryan—was against her. Even her mascara had it out for her; of course, that was because she was wearing the waterproof kind, but one swish of her lashes with regular mascara had achieved the dramatic, mascara-streaked, obviously-been-crying look she was going for.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was waiting for Troy to come into her dressing room, take a look at her sad face through the mirror and say, "Every time I look in your eyes, I've wanted to say that I love you and that I want us to be together."

Closing her eyes, Sharpay pictured him turning her swively makeup seat around and using his thumbs to dry the tears from her cheeks. After that his eyes would travel down to her perfectly colored lips and he lean in and capture them with his own, wanting to taste her.

Gabriella would catch them in this position and she would start to cry, begging Troy to stop it. But Troy would be immune to her feeble attempt to steal him away again.

"I love Sharpay," he'd tell her. "She is who I want to be with. So you can move back to wherever it was you came from and steal some other girl's boyfriend."

Then he'd slam the dressing room door closed in Gabriella's face and lock it. He would then turn to Sharpay and say, "Let's make love right here, right now."

They would move to the sitting area in her fabulous dressing room and convert the expensive, pink futon into a double bed. Then, with a grin, he would undress her and she him. They'd lay down on the bed in each others arms, kissing, caressing and preparing for the earth shattering sex they would share.

He would slide his manhood into her, giving them both the instant feeling of being one with each other. Then he would move inside of her, building the passion that would build to a climax that had them both crying out each others names simultaneously. They'd do it again and again and again, each time getting slower and more sensual, until they fell asleep in each others arms, him still buried in her.

The sudden sensation of a hand on her shoulder made Sharpay jump in surprise and suddenly gone was Troy and her fabulous dressing room replaced by her brother standing behind her and her curtain enclosed dressing room. She glared at her backstabbing brother through the mirror, unwilling to speak to him.

"The show is almost over," he told her. "You should come out."

"I'd rather die," she retorted.

"Don't be like this, Shar," Ryan sighed. "A little competition never hurt anyone, it just makes them better."

His words rang in her head after he left and it took a few minutes for her to realize he was on to something.

If she wanted to star in the school musicals and be with Troy, she was going to have to fight for them. It was time to fight for what was rightfully hers, starting with the end of the show.

She'd win back her drama department and the blue eyed hottie's heart and leave Gabriella wondering what happened.


	82. Playing With Fire Troyella Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **bomchickawahwahx3 ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Who would've known that basketball could turn out to be such a naughty sport?"  
**Setting/Event: **Gabriella is starting to fail gym class, and she's desperate for someone to help her get at least an A. & That's when Troy comes in.  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Troy can be checking her out or something while she shoots hoops

Alright, so I've been fighting with this site all day. I've been trying to upload this story since noon and it keeps coming back with an error. It didn't hit me until like fifteen minutes ago that I could just copy and paste the new short in one of the ones I've already posted. So anyway, here's the newest short. So there we go! I had fun with this one and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Keep an eye out on Monday for a Chaylor.

* * *

**Playing With Fire**

Chad was going to kill him. Troy just knew it. He would be dead if Chad ever found out that Troy had broken the most important rule of bro code: sisters were off limits. Troy knew that the fact that Chad and Gabriella weren't actually related wouldn't save him because Chad and Gabriella were so close they considered themselves siblings.

"Who would've known that basketball could turn out to be such a naughty sport?" Gabriella purred as sat up and rested her chin on his bare shoulder. "And I never would have guessed that wrestling mats were so soft."

He was dead. So dead.

He should have said no and hung up the other day when she had called him on the phone:

"I need help," she said.

"With what?"

"I- I'm failing PE." He pictured her biting her lower lip and trying not to cry.

"And you want me to help you how?"

"I need you to tutor me."

"Isn't that Chad's job?" The thought of him tutoring one of the smartest girls in school was ironic given his high C low B average.

"Chad declared me a lost cause after twenty minutes," Gabriella stated. "But I'm desperate, Troy, and you're my last hope."

That's when he should have said no and goodnight, but he hadn't. Instead, he had agreed to meet her at the gym the next evening.

In retrospect, they should have just made plans to practice at his house after school, not after hours at East High, which, as he had explained to her, was the perk of being the son of the basketball coach and, thus, having his own key.

The first night, last night, had been eye opening for Troy. It hadn't taken long for them to determine that the only sport she could sort of handle was basketball and even then it was because she compared it to geometry and memorized her angles. They had gone over the basics and made plans to meet up again the next night.

He had been impressed, tonight, when he had watched her warming up. He could tell she had practiced what they had gone over the night before and while that didn't surprise him, he couldn't help but wonder when she had found the time.

It was after she had made five free-throw shots in a row that he decided it was time to add the element of competition:

"How about a game of Horse?" He suggested.

"No way," she shook her head. "You'd win hands down."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Troy, you're the best player on the basketball team," she pointed out. "And, until last night, I couldn't shoot a basket."

"Are you saying you're chicken?"

"No, I'm just being realistic," she retorted. "I'd have to play naked to win."

That had been the spark that had started the blaze in his head that had clouded his thinking. It had taken only seconds for the idea to reach his brain, drop to his manhood and come out his mouth: "How about we play strip horse?"

"Strip horse?" She cocked an eye brow.

"It would be like horse, just instead of getting a letter, you have to lose an article of clothing."

"You want to play strip basketball in the main gym?"

"We could go into the work out room behind the gym."

He really wished she had said no, called him a pervert or slapped him, but she had said ok and he led her into the work out room that a quarter of a wrestling mat laid out in one corner, a couple exercise bikes in another and a basketball hoop.

He had let her start and had let her control the level of play until she had made an impossible, are-you-shitting-me basket that he hadn't been able to duplicate, which had cost him his shoes. He stepped up his game, and like she had predicted earlier, the game started to lean in his favor. She lost her shoes on a slam dunk, lost her socks on a left side three-pointer and lost her shirt on a right side three-pointer.

His eyes had been drawn to her as she pulled the black shirt she had been wearing over her head, revealing a grey bra that hugged her breasts. She had smiled at him after tossing her shirt aside and he swore she stuck her chest out slightly as if trying to screw with his mind.

It worked and he found himself losing his socks and shirt on two consecutive shots. When he finally got the ball back, he shook off his nerves, and the swelling of his manhood, trying to get his head in the game.

His focus was successful and he forced himself to look away as she took off her black yoga pants and tossed them onto her shirt. They were tied now, both with just two remaining articles of clothing. He took his shot, got it then silently prayed that she would miss her shot. She did and he couldn't help but watch as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts.

He lined up to take his shot, but just before he was going to take it, she moved into his line of vision and he air balled. She grabbed the ball and took her shot then, as he was getting ready to take his, she looked down at her breasts and brushed them off with her hands, he air balled again and lost his shorts.

With his basketball shorts thrown to the side, he only had his boxers to hide his swelling manhood from her eyes.

He caught her eyes go from his manhood to his face then watched in surprise as she walked to the other end of the easily half-court size workout room. She took her shot, missing it by mere inches. Her eyes caught his and seemingly dared him to try the shot. He took her dare and made the shot.

"You win," she whispered in a husky voice. She slowly pushed her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. "Here's your prize."

He stared at her, unsure if she was talking about the panties in her hand or herself. He and his throbbing manhood hoped it was the latter.

Taking a gamble, he invaded the space between them and pressed his lips against hers. He groaned against her lip when he felt her naked body melt around his nearly naked one.

"I want you, Troy," she said after pulling away.

"I- I don't have protection," he said, flustered.

"I'm on the pill."

"Ok, let's get -"

"I want you em_now/em_, Troy, right_ emhere/em_."

To show she was serious, she took a step back then sat down on the wrestling mat. He took a second to drop his boxers, then knelt and captured her lips with his again. He laid her back on the mat and continued kissing her as his hand found her womanhood and her hand found his manhood.

He brought her to a climax with his fingers then slid his manhood into her. He moved his body above her, using his arms to support his weight. She cried out his name as he brought her to another climax and he came shortly after.

It hadn't been until he was laying on the mat beside her staring up at the ceiling that he remembered Chad and the bro code. He had sat up and dropped his head into his hands. Now her head was on his shoulder.

"Chad can't find out about this," he stated. "He'd kill me if he found out."

"He'd kill me too," she stated. "But it's not like we planned for this to happen. It just did."

"True."

"But to be perfectly honest, I liked it."

That took him by surprise, but he knew what she meant because he had enjoyed it as well.

"And I wouldn't mind if we did it again," she added.

"We'd be playing with fire."

"I know, but I think it would be worth it. Don't you?"

He did and it scared him, because if there was one thing he knew about playing with fire, it was that sooner or later someone got burned. And by someone, he meant himself. And by burned, he meant killed by Chad.

He glanced at her smiling brown eyes and was convinced: he was a dead man moonlighting for a secret lover.

Chad was definitely going to kill him.


	83. Out For A Drive Chaylor Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be."  
**Setting/Event: **Chad is helping Taylor buy her first car  
**Random Stuff: **  
- a red car  
- Mama Mia soundtrack (?) or another random cd that Chad could possibly own

Welcome to February and the first of 11 shorts that I plan to post this month. The next few weeks are going to be kind of crazy for me because my brother is leaving for Basic Training in a few weeks and we're throwing going away and family parties for him. I'm crossing my fingers that I'll be able to stay with my schedule and get things written, but you never know when something could happen. But anyway, here's today's story and I hope you guys like it.

Check back Thursday for a Troypay!

* * *

**Out For A Drive**

It was a rainy Tuesday evening as Taylor waited for Chad to pick her up. Her optimism that sharing a car would practical, as well as eco-friendly, was fading quickly. Between work and his volunteer coaching, their schedules didn't mesh up, which is why she had been standing in the lobby of her office building for thirty minutes and it was another fifteen minutes before he arrived.

"There was an accident on the freeway," he apologized as she climbed into the warm car, moving his Mamma Mia soundtrack case from the seat before sitting down.

"No worries," she replied, leaning over to give his lips a peck. Even though she was annoyed at having to wait for him, she couldn't be mad because they were making do with what they had.

They made small talk as they drove to the townhouse they shared. He pulled the car into garage and they got out then climbed the stairs to their second-floor living area.

"We need to talk about getting a second car," she said as they worked together to make dinner. "Only having one is making things really hard."

"I agree, but can we afford one?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"No, but we also can't afford only having one car," she replied. "And we can always get a used car."

"So what do we give up to afford a car?"

"Our honeymoon?"

Chad sighed, but nodded. "As long as I'm marrying you in six months, I guess I can live without a honeymoon."

"I feel the same way," she smiled. "Besides we can take a better honeymoon in a few years when we have more money. "

"I can handle that," he said. "So when do we want to get the car?"

"As soon as possible since your team starts their games in a couple weeks."

"How about Saturday?"

"It's a date."

In the days that followed, Taylor looked through the newspaper and online while she waited for Chad to pick her up after work.

By the time Saturday rolled around, she had narrowed her car choices to a Kia Forte or Optima. Even though she and Chad had planned to go with a used car, the prices of the Forte and Optima and their warranties made them the wiser choice.

They went to the car dealership and took both cars for a test drive. Even though the car would be Taylor's to drive, she wanted Chad's opinion when it came down to which car to buy. They talked over the pros and cons at lunch then headed back to the dealership. They filled out the paperwork and she wrote out a check for the down payment.

When they left the dealership, he was driving his car and she was driving her brand new, red Kia Forte. Wanting to take the car out for a drive, they went home and dropped his car off then hit the road.

"Where should we go?" She asked him.

"How about Santa Fe?" He suggested. "We can get dinner there."

She drove the hour to Santa Fe and they did some window shopping before eating dinner.

It was dark when they started back to Albuquerque so Taylor let Chad drive home. She was humming along to a smooth jazz song when he took an exit several miles from the one they wanted.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Taking you on our honeymoon," he stated as he turned onto a deserted farm road.

"What?"

He didn't reply as he drove the car half a mile down the road then pulled over near a fence and shut the car off.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

"We couldn't afford this car and our honeymoon, so this car is essentially our honeymoon," he explained. "And we both know what happens on a honeymoon."

She didn't have to be able to see his eyes to know they were sparkling.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers quickly. "Meet me in the backseat," he whispered.

With that, he opened his car door then opened the backdoor and climbed in. She followed his lead and got into the backseat.

"It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be," he said as they sat side by side.

"We've done it in smaller places," she smirked.

He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head then rotated his body so his back was towards the window. She pulled her shirt off then laid back on the car seat. He leaned down and captured her lips with his as he rocked his lower body against hers. She could feel herself heating up as well as feel his manhood starting to harden.

Her hands weaved in his hair as his mouth lefts hers and kissed down her neck. She let out a tiny moan as he pushed her bra up and took one of her nipples and then the other into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue.

Leaving her breasts, he moved his hands down her body and undid her jeans. He pushed them down her thighs and slid his hand into her panties. He massaged her sensitive nub until she cried out him.

As she recovered from her release, he pulled off his jeans and his boxers then pulled her jeans and panties off. He slid a condom on then positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her. The car softly rocked as he moved inside of her and soon they both reached their release points.

She was breathing heavily as she looked up at him. "Let's go home," she whispered.

He nodded and they pulled their clothes back on then climbed into the front seat. He sped home as she drew circles on his forearm with her finger. He opened the garage door and pulled her car in. Then they quickly climbed out of the car and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, pealing their clothes off as they did.

He took a second to pull on a condom then joined her on the bed, capturing her lips as he slid into her.

**Requested By:** troypazash  
**Couple:** Chad & Taylor  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be."  
**Setting/Event:** Chad is helping Taylor buy her first car  
**Random Stuff:**

- a red car

- Mama Mia soundtrack (?) or another random cd that Chad could possibly own


	84. Wedding Night Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Eww, as if that's getting anywhere near my mouth."  
**Setting/Event: **Troypay on their honeymoon, Troy tries to convince Sharpay to join the mile high club  
**Random Stuff: **  
- airport/airplane  
- champagne  
- first class seat

Man! I'm on a roll (and I feel like a woman.... love that song) anyway... haha This story ended up being completely different than I had originally planned, but I think it turned out great. I finished it last night and I'm really happy I did because I've spent all morning doing homework and I have class tonight. So I'm going to go get something to eat and I hope you enjoy the short!

Sunday's story will be a Zekelor squeal to #31 Dinner For Two, so if you haven't read that one yet, you should check it out.

* * *

**Wedding Night**

Through a veil of bubbles they appeared, Troy holding tightly to the hand of his bride as their wedding guests bid them goodbye. Reaching the stretch limo, Troy stepped aside and let Sharpay climb in first then climbed in after her. The limo driver shut the door and, suddenly, they were alone together for the first time in hours, days really.

"That was insane," he stated as she leaned against him.

"Perfectly insane," she corrected.

"And now we're off to the airport for an awesome wedding night with like five hundred of our closest strangers," he sighed.

"Only thirty, we have first class seats, remember?"

"Ah, yes, first class." He quirked his eye brows as a smile spread over his lips. "Since there are fewer people to share a lavatory with, does that mean my chances of joining the Mile High Club increase?"

"No."

Even though her tone left no room for debate, he couldn't stop himself.

"We almost did it that one time."

"That was on my dad's company jet," she reminded him. "And even if the turbulence hadn't stopped us, I would have."

Before Troy could reply, the limo came to a stop and the driver turned off the engine.

"What the?" Troy said, confused. "We can't be at the airport yet."

"Si-" Sharpay started to call for the driver, but stopped when he opened the door to the limo. "What's going on?"

"Your plane awaits, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," Simon replied.

Still confused, Sharpay and Troy climbed out of the limo and stopped in their tracks when they saw her dad's company jet waiting in the terminals of the small airport her dad kept it at.

"I'm confused, Simon," Sharpay said, turning to her father's longtime driver. "Why did you bring us here? We're supposed to go to the Albuquerque airport and get on a plane to Paris."

"Two of your father's interns are taking your seats on the commercial flight," Simon explained. "Your father had business in Paris this week and decided you two should fly with him."

"What do you mean, fly with him?" Sharpay asked as Troy groaned and rubbed his forehead. "He was still on at the reception when we left."

"It will all be explained later, Mrs. Bolton," Simon assured her. "Your luggage has already been put on the plane. Enjoy Paris."

"This is so like my father," Sharpay muttered as she and Troy headed towards the plane. "I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't know he was going to do this."

"I know," Troy nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. "But on the plus side, we won't have to worry about crying babies."

Sharpay rolled her eyes then stopped in front of the steps to the plane. "I'll make this up to you, I promise, Troy."

"There's no need," he replied. "As long as we're together, we'll be fine." He pressed his lips against hers.

"My answer is still no," she whispered, pulling her lips from his.

"Damn," he muttered.

Taking her hand, he led her up the steps and into the cabin of the plane.

"Good evening, Mr. Bolton and Miss E-, I mean Mrs. Bolton," Abby, the jet's head flight attendant greeted them. "If you come with me, I'll show you to your seats."

To Troy and Sharpay's surprise, Abby led them past the main seating area, past one of the lavatories and the kitchen to the part of the plane called the President's Suite, where Sharpay's parents usually stayed.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Abby smiled. "Chef Michael will deliver your meal in about thirty minutes."

"Meal? When exactly are we taking off?" Sharpay asked.

"The plane is scheduled to depart in two hours," Abby replied. "You will be notified over the loud speakers when we are twenty minutes from take off at which time you will need to make sure all of your belongings are tucked away and that you are both buckled into the seats in the sitting area.

"Myself and the other flight attendants will be available at all times via the intercom if you need anything. We'll arrive in Paris around 8am our time, 4pm their time. Enjoy your meal."

Sharpay stared in shock after Abby closed the door the separated them from the rest of the airplane. Her dad hated sleeping in airplane seats, even the ones that laid all the way back like the ones on this plane, yet he had given up his suite for them to use.

"This place is awesome," Troy stated, coming out of the private bathroom. "That thing is like lavatories in one." He stopped in front of the bed. "And this thing is huge too."

Seeing that his wife hadn't moved away from the door, Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatcha thinking?" He asked her.

"I don't get it," she said. "My dad doesn't let anybody use this part of the plane and -"

"You're not just anybody," Troy cut her off. "You're his baby girl. He loves you."

"I know," she said, turning her head to the side to look back at him. "I'm just surprised that's all."

"Well, why don't you go take a shower?" Troy suggested. "I'll let you know when our meal gets here."

Sharpay nodded then drug her suitcase into the bathroom after Troy removed it from the luggage bin in their room. Climbing into the small shower, she didn't think it would do anything, but once she felt the warm water on her skin, she felt her nerves, jitters and confusion leave her body.

Feeling refreshed and clean, Sharpay stepped out of the shower and dried off. As the realization that she and Troy could actually have a _real_ wedding night entered her mind, she took out the nighty she had planned on wearing their first night in Paris and put it on.

She was shoving things back into her suitcase when Troy knocked on the door to let her know their meal had arrived.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called to him. "Why don't your pour us some champagne?"

With a silk robe over her nighty, Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the door until Troy turned around.

"Wow," he breathed taking in the sight of her in a hot pink nighty that barely passed her hips. "Can we skip dinner?"

"No," she shook her head, pulling her robe closed. "But we'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Wait, does that mean that we're going to join the mile high club?" He asked.

"It's our wedding night and we have a bed, so why shouldn't we?" Sharpay smiled.

"Well, then, let's get the wedding night started," Troy said as he motioned to one of the chairs in the sitting area where a table had been unfolded from the wall.

They talked as they enjoyed their first meal as a married couple. The topics ranged from their wedding to Paris to home and everything in between. When the topic of Parisian food, especially that of escargot, came up, she told him that she had said to her mother "Eww, as if that's getting anywhere near my mouth" when she had tried to get Sharpay to try some. Even when the talking stalled from time to time, they were just happy to be together.

They were just finishing up their meal when Abby knocked on the door and came in after being invited.

"We'll be taking off in about twenty minutes," she told them. "I'm here to get your dishes and remind you guys to have everything stored away where it won't fall." She put their dishes in a plastic tub then folded the table back up. "When the emergency evacuation video comes up, you guys will need to prepare for take off." She started to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "I almost forgot, this is from your parents." She handed Sharpay an envelope then left.

Sharpay set the envelope on her seat then went into the bathroom to get her suitcase then took it to Troy. He shoved it back into the luggage compartment with their other bags then closed the door.

When the video came on, they sat down in the seating area and put on their seatbelts. As soon as the video ended, Sharpay opened the envelope and found a card and two airplane tickets. She opened the card and read it aloud:

_Sharpay and Troy,_

_We love you both and can't wait to see you guys when you get home._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Looks like the flight home won't be as peaceful," Troy said as he took her hand. "But we'll live."

Sharpay smiled and leaned back in her seat as she felt the plane start to pick up speed. She'd never liked takeoffs or landings, but with Troy's hand holding hers, she felt a peace.

As the plane rocketed into the sky, Troy glanced over at Sharpay and saw that her robe had fallen open, giving him a great look at her cleavage. He felt his loans tighten as images of them consummating their marriage flashed through his head. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to bury his face in her bosom and slide his manhood into her.

Sharpay could feel him undressing her with his eyes and it warmed her core. She had opened her robe to tease him, but hadn't thought it would have this much of an effect on her. As the plane leveled out, she uncrossed her legs and sat up straighter so the matching panties were visible.

Once glance at her husband told her that she was achieving the effect she desired. She shrugged off her robe then slid down the straps of her nighty.

"Sharpay." Troy's voice came out in a sensual growl. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"Show me." Her brown eyes met his and he licked his lips. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the ground beside his seat. Then he undid his pants and slid them down his legs, letting her see form of his hard manhood through his boxers.

He turned his attention to her and raised an eye brow, as if to say now it's your turn.

She accepted his challenge and pulled her nighty over her head and tossed it on the floor, leaving her bare-chested like him. She felt her nipples harden at his intense stare.

Their sensual, non-touching foreplay continued until the seatbelt light went off and as soon as it did, she was in his lap, pressing her lips against his as she slid onto his manhood. Neither lasted long because of the build up; after climaxing, they moved to the bed and went at it several more times.

Completely spent, they collapsed on the bed in each others arms. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies then kissed her lips one last time.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton."

"And I love you, Mr. Bolton."

**Requested By: **troypazash

**Couple:** Troy & Sharpay

**Rating:** M

**Quote:** "Eww, as if that's getting anywhere near my mouth."

**Setting/Event:** Troypay on their honeymoon, Troy tries to convince Sharpay to join the mile high club

**Random Stuff: **

- airport/airplane

- champagne

- first class seat


	85. And Baby Makes Four Zekelor Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** MermaidRam85 at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Zeke & Taylor**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Whoever said wishes don't come true?"  
**Setting/Event: **sequel to "dinner for two" by chanel; Zeke and Taylor are expecting another baby and their daughter (Penny) is extremely angry  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Ultrasound  
- baby crib  
- VERY angry toddler (their daughter Penny)

Happy Superbowl Sunday! GO COLTS!! haha Ok, I'm done. This story has been done for about 10 minutes. The last couple days have been crazy around here and I've gone to bed so tired and sore that I can hardly stand it, but yesterday was totally worth it. We got to see family and friends and it was just a great time. Next Saturday is going to be awesome too; I get to see my baby cousin!!!

Anyway, it's kind of exciting to get a chance to write a couple that _isn't_ Troypay or Troyella! It seems like they're the only ones I have stories for haha. But I'm writing the stories in the order that I got the requests in (though that'll be mixed up next weekend for my Valentine stories) and I apparently kept putting off the Troyella and Troypay stories hahaha. The last 16 stories will feature 10 different couples... talk about verity.

If you haven't taken the chance to read #31 Dinner For Two that's fine. You don't need it to really understand the story, but there are a couple places in the store the reference people and their situation, so you might check it out to full understand.

Enjoy!!!

On Wednesday I will be posting a Ryelsi.

* * *

**And Baby Makes Four**

Pregnant, and by her own description "as big as a house," Taylor McKessie-Baylor's second pregnancy was turning out to be easier than her first—knock on wood. She and her husband, Zeke, both felt more prepared for baby number #2, which an ultrasound had shown was a second daughter.

When it came to work, Zeke had put people in place at the restaurant they owned so he would be able to help out with the house work and looking after their two-year-old daughter, Penny. Taylor's own bosses, Lucy Bolton and Cynthia Danforth, were making things easy for her by allowing her to work from home now that she was in her final weeks of pregnancy and had brought in a new receptionist so Taylor could work from home as long as she needed or wanted to with the new baby.

Even Penny had seemed excited about the "baby in tummy." She had helped Taylor unwrap presents at her baby shower and had helped put small things away in the new nursery. Then it happened and Penny's whole attitude about the new baby changed.

Taylor had learned she was pregnant six weeks after her birthday, just in time for Zeke's birthday. She had planned to surprise him with dinner like he had done for her, but when he got home from work the night she found out, he looked at her and said: "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She had nodded with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her lips. He had forgotten about being tired, picked her up and spun her around. Setting her feet back on the ground, he pressed his lips against hers and drew her closer.

With Penny fast asleep in her pink and white crib, they had gone straight to their bedroom. Once there, he undressed her and she undressed him then they laid down on their bed. He covered her body in kisses, paying extra attention to her belly where their baby was growing. When they were both ready, he slid his manhood into her and made slow, passionate love to her.

In the days that followed the news, Taylor and Zeke made a list of things that needed to get done before the baby came. Top on the list was getting Penny potty-trained. They started right away and within a couple months, they had Penny using her potty chair regularly with a few accidents. Now, nearly 8 months after they started, she was experiencing very few accidents and able to take her self to the bathroom.

Another big item on their list was getting her moved from the crib to a toddler bed, but unlike the potty-training they had waited until the last minute to make that change.

On the first Saturday of her eighth month of pregnancy, Taylor and Zeke took Penny to the furniture store for the sole purpose of letting her pick out her new bed. They had expected Penny to go for something themed or colorful, but to their surprise she had gone straight to a white bed with a slatted headboard and footboard that looked like a miniature version of their bed. They had picked up new blankets as well, getting her a pink and brown bedding set that matched the pink on her walls.

They went home with the plan to put Penny's new bed together and move the crib into the new baby's room since Zeke had the day off, but they ran into an unforeseen obstacle: Penny's love for her crib.

Taylor had been down stairs making sandwiches for lunch when she heard Penny's scream, "MY BED!! MY BED!!" Dropping what she was doing, Taylor hurried up the stairs and found Penny clinging to the railing of the crib with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Penny, come help mommy make sandwiches," Taylor suggested as Zeke watched from the side.

"No, my bed," Penny shook her head.

Sighing, Taylor glanced around the room trying to think of how to help Penny see that the baby needed the crib. Her eyes settled on Penny's favorite baby doll and the little crib for it. She grabbed the baby doll crib and brought it over to Penny.

"Penny, who sleeps in this crib?" She asked.

Penny's eyes flickered over to her dad then back at Taylor before she replied, "Baby."

"Why don't you sleep in this bed?" Taylor asked.

"Me big girl," Penny replied.

"Where do big girl's sleep?" Taylor asked.

"My bed," Penny said, taking hold of the crib again.

"Nope," Taylor shook her head. "Cribs are for babies, big girl's sleep in big girl beds."

"Me baby," Penny said.

Taylor forced a smile on to her face as she let out a sigh. Everything had gone so easily until this point and now they were at a stand still.

"Pen-pen," Zeke said as he came over to them. "I think your baby is too big for her bed." He brought over the doll then pretended to put her in the bed, but left it so her feet were hanging out over the edge. "I think she needs a bigger bed." He started to set her on the toddler bed he had put together.

"No! Baby!" Penny exclaimed.

"So where should she sleep?" Zeke asked, playing dumb.

"My bed," Penny told him.

"Here?" Zeke carefully laid the dolly in the crib then lifted Penny up so she could see the doll. "I think she likes it."

Penny nodded and rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

That night, Penny slept in her big girl bed and the next morning, she discovered she didn't have to wait for them to let her out of bed. It took another week, but, finally, they were able to get the crib into the nursery and Penny helped push.

Two weeks later, Taylor went into labor and gave birth to a baby girl who they named Rachel. Penny came to the hospital to visit with her grandparents and, with tears in her eyes, Taylor watched Penny hold Rachel.

A few days later, Penny went with Zeke to the hospital to bring Taylor and Rachel home. During the whole drive, Penny watched Rachel like a hawk, not letting her eyes leave her little sister.

When they got home, Zeke helped Penny out of her carseat then got Rachel's carseat out of the car. Taylor held Penny's hand as they went into the house. Then they followed Zeke upstairs where he put a sleeping Rachel into her crib.

Zeke wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist as they watched Penny pull her stool over, climb on it and watch Rachel sleep.

"Who ever said wishes don't come true?" He whispered to Taylor as they watched their girls.


	86. Our Thing Ryelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** Nutmeg Lee at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Ryan & Kelsi**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "But hats were always our thing."  
**Setting/Event: **Ryan is heartbroken when Kelsi stops wearing hats. (after HSM3)  
**Random Stuff: **  
- cell phone  
- yearbook

Ok, so my team lost on Sunday :( But whatever, I like the Giants, the Steelers and the Seahawks better. Anyway, I hope you guys are all doing good and enjoying the shorts. I got this one written last night and I really like it. Dunno what else to say, so enjoy!

Next up is a Troypay.

* * *

**Our Thing**

He thought it was just a phase and that things would go back to they way they had been. But walking into her dormroom, he found it was worse than he had imagined: all of her hats were gone. They had only been at Julliard for a month and he was already losing her.

Kelsi was walking to her dormroom when she got the call on her cell phone.

"What did you do to my brother?" Sharpay's loud voice demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi asked completely confused.

"Ryan just called me," Sharpay stated. "He was blubbering about losing you."

"Losing me?" Kelsi repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I swear to -"

Kelsi hung up in the middle of Sharpay's threat and headed for Ryan's apartment to figure out what was going on. While she had been put in a dormroom with two other girls, Ryan had secured his own dormroom, though it was practically the size of a closet. All the way to his room, she tried to figure out what would make him think that he was losing her, but she couldn't come up with anything.

Entering his building, she climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. Her concern and confusion grew when he opened the door with a frown on his face, tears in his eyes and his favorite hat on straight.

He said nothing as he stepped aside and let her into the room then closed the door after her. She looked around his room and saw his senior year yearbook sitting on his desk, open to the picture of them after the talent show with their matching hats.

"Ryan, what's going on?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

"You tell me," he replied. "You're the one that's changing."

"Changing? I haven't ch-" she paused when he adjusted his hat. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." He tone was blunt.

"They're just hats, Ryan."

"But hats were always _our _thing," he retorted. "Why are you changing that?"

"Our relationship isn't based on us both wearing hats, Ryan."

"I didn't say it was," he said. "But if you're changing yourself then what's stopping you from changing us?"

"Changing myself?" Kelsi asked. "Ryan, I stopped wearing hats because I hid behind my hats and I don't want to anymore." She blinked her eyes, trying to keep from tearing up. "You've always worn hats as an accessory, but I wore them so people wouldn't notice me."

"But I did notice you," he said.

"Exactly," she replied. "You saw the real me through my disguise and liked me. You showed me that there was no need to hide who I am from everyone else."

"But your hats, they're gone," he said.

"They're in a storage box under my bed," she replied, stepping in front of him. "They're still a part of me; I'm not ready to give them up yet. I don't think I ever be able to part with them." She stopped just centimeters from his body. "Besides, you of all people should know that I am head over heels in love with, Ryan Evans, and nothing will ever change that."

She grabbing a hold of his shirt with her fists, she pulled him to her height and captured his mouth prompting him to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her.

Pulling away, she locked her eyes with his then gave him a push, sending him falling backwards on to his bed. He stared back at her in surprise.

"You know what else I'm doing for myself?" She asked her voice raw with lust. He shook his head. "Making sure I assert myself and make sure my wants and needs get met." She smiled at him seductively before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a yellow bra. "And you, my sexy, sexy boyfriend, have something I both need and want."

He let out a low growl as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Put his hand on the back of her head, he pulled her face to his and attached his lips to hers again as his other hand unhooked her bra.

Leaning back, she slipped her arms through the bra straps and tossed the bra assigned then grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

As her lips kissed and nipped at his naked torso, Ryan silently forgave his grandparents for the embarrassingly large donation they had given to Julliard in exchange for him having a private dormroom.

He let out a gasp as her hand slid down the front of his jeans and into his boxers. She had never done that before and she had never been so, to use her word, assertive when it came to anything sexual.

By the time unzipped his jeans and slid them and his boxers down his legs, he was ready to lose it. He made a quick maneuver that put him on top and her laying flat on her back. Her eyes were glazed over with sex as he worked her jeans and panties down her legs. He slipped a finger into her sex, making her cry out his name when his thumb brushed against her sensitive numb.

"Ryan, I want you now," she said, her eyes meeting his.

He grabbed a condom from his bedside table, put it on then slid into her, filling her completely. Their bodies rocked together as he slid in and out of her. Their pace got faster as they neared their releases and soon they were coming, him first and her second.

He rolled to her side and they stared at the ceiling, catching their breath.

"Tell me you understand my need to let go of my crutch," she said, looking at him.

"I do," he nodded before a sly grin spread across his face. "I just wish you'd gotten rid of it along time around. _That_ what amazing. I'm definitely ok with that replacing hats as _our thing_."

"Pig!" She laughed, slapping his chest slightly.

"I love you, Kelsi."

"I love you, too, I guess."

She closed her eyes as his lips met hers.


	87. Valentines Weekend Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote:** "Mrs. Bolton, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?"  
**Setting/Event: **Troy and Sharpay are married, extremely successful, parents and have no time for each other. After finally getting the kids to bed, Sharpay tries to spice up their night.  
**Random Stuff: **  
- Stuffed animal (or a child's toy)  
- Champagne  
- Lingerie

Just stamp a big Fail sign to my forehead. This story should have been finished last night, but I struggled with it and I'm not 100% happy with the finished story. But what can you do? I didn't have a chance to work on this story until this afternoon, but even then I struggled. This writers block really needs to go away. I'm only 14 stories away from being finished with this series. I can't those momentum now. Oh well. I can do this. I know I can.

Next story up is a Chaylor

* * *

**Valentine's Weekend: Troy & Sharpay**

He loved his kids, he truly did, but there were just sometimes when he wished they could take care of themselves for awhile so he and his wife could have sometime alone. He knew in a few years he'd feel differently, but right now, tonight, he didn't care.

"Maybe if we don't say anything they'll go back to bed," he whispered to his wife as he held onto her naked waist.

"You know it'll just make them knock louder," she replied leaning up to kiss his lips. "Let me get dressed and I'll go figure out what's wrong."

With a sigh, he let go of her and watched as she climbed out of bed. She pulled on a nightshirt then slipped into her robe before crossing the room and unlocking the door.

"Reagan, why are you out of bed?" He heard her voice ask after the bedroom door closed.

Since he couldn't hear their seven-year-old daughter's reply, he laid back and sighed. Everything had gone so smoothly tonight and he had been sure that he and Sharpay would get a chance to be together, but that was proving to being wishful thinking.

He should have known something would go awry, it was all too perfect. His assistant manager at the gym was all too willing to take over the 6pm to 10pm shift. Their sons Tristan, 5, and Shawn, 3, were too easy to put to bed, not to mention the fact that Reagan hadn't complained once about going to bed at the same time as her brothers.

"Troy," he heard Sharpay's voice crackle through the baby monitor. "Can you come into the boys' room, please?"

Sighing, Troy pulled himself out of bed and paused for a second to pull on a pair for shorts before leaving the room to help out.

By the time they fell into bed an hour and a half later, all plans other than sleeping fell to the wayside, they just didn't have enough energy.

The next day at work, Troy knew he had to do something for himself and Sharpay before they went crazy. Valentine's Day was a week 5 days away and it seemed to be the most logical weekend for them to get away to their vacation home a few hours from their hometown of Albuquerque.

What he hadn't planned on was running into brick walls when it came to finding somebody to stay with the kids. When he called his parents and Sharpay's parents, he had been informed that each couple had already made plans to go out of town for the romantic weekend. Even their backup babysitter's backup sitter had plans that couldn't be broken.

"Morning," his best friend and co-owner of their gym, Albuquerque Fitness, Chad, greeted as they came into his office.

Instead of replying, Troy studied his best friend, weighing his options on whether or not to ask Chad if he could watch the kids. On the pro side, the kids all loved Uncle Chad and he had babysat them before, but on the con side, Chad had never watched them overnight.

"Yo, Troy, what's up, man?" Chad's voice broke through his thoughts. "You're kind of freaking me out."

"What are you doing this weekend?" Troy asked. He was desperate after all.

"Just having dinner with Taylor on Sunday night, why?" Chad replied, speaking of his girlfriend who he had dated in high school and had recently started seeing again.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in staying with the kids Friday, Saturday and most of Sunday," Troy said. "And Taylor's welcome to come over as well."

It seemed like hours before Chad nodded and said, "You owe me big time, Troy."

The rest of the day couldn't go fast enough and Troy could barely contain his excitement when he got home. He practically ran to the kitchen and nearly fell flat on his face when he tripped over Shawn's teddy bear.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"You. Me. Vacation house. Valentine's Day weekend," Troy breathed out.

"What?" Sharpay asked. "Troy, we can't go anywhere, our parents are gone. Who's going to watch our kids?"

"Chad," Troy replied. "I talked about it with him today, he's cool with it." He could tell she wasn't sold on Chad staying with the kids, by the way she was chewing on her lower lip. "Taylor's coming too."

"Alright," she said finally, obviously more at ease with Taylor being around to help out.

Friday morning, Troy took Shawn with him to the gym while Sharpay took Reagan and Tristan to school.

"Thanks for helping us out this weekend," Troy said after dropping Shawn off in the daycare area and taking his keys to Chad.

"No problem, I'm happy to help," Chad replied. "Have a good weekend."

When Sharpay got to the gym, she got into the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat then they hit the road. The vacation home they shared with her parents and her brother, Ryan, was located a couple hours outside of Albuquerque.

"I feel guilty for leaving the kids behind," she said as he drove. "Even though I know there is no reason to be. We deserve this break, we need this break."

"The kids will be fine with Chad and Taylor," Troy told her. "You know they all love their Uncle Chad."

"I hope Taylor can convince them to eat some vegetables," Sharpay sighed. "I know Chad will have them eating pizza for the next three days."

"Everyone needs to be spoiled now and a again," Troy said, reaching over to take her hand. "Our kids are going to have a great weekend and we will too if we don't stress about what they're doing or eating."

"You're right," she said. "From now on, I won't stress about it anymore."

"We can call them around bedtime to say goodnight," Troy told her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

They arrived in the little town near the vacation house around lunchtime and stopped at the only restaurant in the town for lunch. Then they stocked up on groceries and headed to the house.

"It's been too long since we've been here," Sharpay said as they carried things into the house through the garage. "I think Shawn was one the last time we came."

"We haven't had a lot of extra time since Chad and I opened the gym," Troy replied as he set a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. "But now that we have people we can trust in place, we should be able to take some time away."

"I hope so," Sharpay replied. "It would be nice to get away from everyday life."

"Well that's what we're doing now," he said, sliding his arms around her waist. "Just you and me."

He lowered his face towards hers and captured her lips, loving the fact that there was nobody to interrupt them. She squealed against his lips as he lifted her up and set her on the kitchen counter. It had been so long since they had been intimate and he didn't want to wait a second longer. They peeled off each others clothes then made love in the kitchen. Then he carried her up to the master bedroom and made love to her again.

He woke up awhile later, pulled on his boxers and went downstairs. He put away the groceries that had been forgotten then carried their suitcases up stairs.

Feeling hungry, he went back downstairs and started making dinner so they could eat when she woke up. He had planned on making her a special Valentine's dinner on Saturday, but felt inclined to do it that night, instead.

He worked quickly and quietly for an hour before he heard the click clack of high heels on the stairs. He turned and froze in place when he saw her standing in the doorway in a short red nighty with sheer sides.

"Mrs, Bolton, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?" He said after several minutes of drinking in her sexiness.

"Is it working?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I've been seduced since I was 16," he stated. "And you keep getting better."

She smiled and walked towards him. She pressed her red lips against his and drew him in for a deep kiss.

"I made dinner," he said, pulling away awkwardly. "It's almost ready."

She stepped back, slightly dazed, and accepted the glass of champagne he offered her.

A few minutes later, they sat down in the living room in front of the gas fire place. They ate in the romantic glow of the fire and the soft sounds of classic music in the background. Once they finished eating, they went into the kitchen and cleaned up.

Troy was putting the last dish in the cupboard when Sharpay slipped her arms around his waist. He turned and lowered his lips to hers.

Breaking apart, he scooped her up and carried her up to the master bedroom. He laid her on the bed then climbed on top of her, locking his lips to hers again. Unlike the sex they had shared earlier in the afternoon, they moved slowly, savoring every sensual touch.

He stripped off her sexy lingerie, covering her exposed skin in kisses as they built up the passion between them. Once they were both ready, he slid his manhood into her and slid in and out of her. She cried out his name as she reached her climax, causing him to reach his.

He rolled to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning, they woke up to six inches of snow on the ground and more falling. Instead of getting out of bed, they made love until they were too hungry to stay in bed any longer. They put on clothes then went down to the kitchen and made breakfast together.

The rest of the day was spent in various states of undress as they made up for the lack of intimacy they had at home.

Valentine's Day morning, they shared a romantic breakfast then showered together. Then they loaded up their car and locked up the house and headed back to Albuquerque in the early afternoon, feeling rejuvenated and more in love.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Troy said, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at his wife of eight years.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she repeated with a wide smile.


	88. Valentines Weekend Chaylor Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor**  
Rating: **T  
**Setting/Event: **Troy and Sharpay go away for a nice, romantic weekend and Chad and Taylor volunteer to watch their kids. Chad and Taylor think they've got the kids in bed and try to have some alone time in the hot tub (or guest bedroom) when the kids interrupt them. Again, Chad is the frustrated one but Taylor is concerned for the kids

SURPRISE! I know you guys weren't expecting another update so soon (and it almost didn't happen..) but here I am with a sequel to yesterday's Troypay. Yesterday you go to read about Troypay's Valentine's Weekend and now you get to read Chaylor's. I literally just finished this story. I wanted to get this posted for you guys earlier today, but the day got away from me and I didn't start writing this until about 90 minutes ago after I watched Starstruck on the Disney Channel. But thankfully, this story practically wrote itself and to be honest, I absolutely love it! I think the ending is my favoritest part. Plus I love writing little kids interacting with people so there's plenty of that in this story too. So anyway, enjoy the story and Happy Valentine's Day (even though it's long gone for most of you).

Up next is a Troyella.

* * *

**Valentine's Weekend: Chad & Taylor**

Since they were both only children, Troy was the closest thing to a brother that Chad had; so when he had seen how desperate Troy was to find somebody to take care of the kids for the weekend, Chad couldn't say no. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was thinking he could work in the morning, pick Tristan up after am kindergarten; take both boys home, feed them lunch and put Shawn down for a nap before having to pick Reagan up after school; then entertain them until Taylor got to the house after work with pizza.

This wasn't the first he'd watched the kids, but the other times they had either been sleeping or it had only been a few hours in the evening. He felt like a yo-yo keeping an eye on the ever-mischievous Shawn while breaking up Reagan and Tristan's fights over the Wii and who's turn it was.

The second Taylor came into the house, she captured the kids attention, both because she was somebody new and because she had pizza; Chad was ready to kiss the ground she walked on.

"Who are you?" His ever-curious niece asked. "Are you Uncle Chad's girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is," Chad replied, ruffling Reagan's hair, which earned him a Sharpay-style glare. "Reagan, Tristan and Shawn, I'd like you to meet Taylor. She's going to hang out with us this weekend."

"Hey," Taylor smiled. "Who's ready for pizza?"

"ME!" The boys shouted and ran towards the kitchen.

"I'll help Shawn get in his seat," Reagan said, turning and heading towards the kitchen.

"She is a mini-Sharpay," Taylor muttered as she and Chad followed the kids to the kitchen.

"You have no idea," Chad laughed.

He got cups and filled them with milk as Taylor put piece on plates for the kids. Once the kids were eating, Chad and Taylor got their own food.

"Before we eat, let me give you a proper hello," Chad said before leaning in to give Taylor a kiss, only to have it interrupted by the peanut gallery.

"Ewww," Tristan started and Shawn joined in.

Chad laughed before turning his attentions to his nephews. "Eww? You think kissing is eww?" He asked, carrying his plate into the dinning room and sitting next to Tristan.

"Girls are eww," Tristan retorted.

"Mommy's a girl and you love her," Reagan stated matter-of-factly.

"Mommy's a mommy," Tristan replied.

"Well boys are bad except for dad," Reagan sassed.

"And Uncle Chad," Chad added, making Reagan giggle.

The rest of the dinner conversation was lively as Reagan and Tristan entertained Taylor with tales of school and friends. Then Reagan helped Taylor put dinner away while Chad took Tristan and Shawn upstairs to take a bath.

It was a few minutes past eight when Chad left the boys' room and heard Taylor and Reagan talking in her room.

"You're pretty," Reagan's voice came into the hall.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled. "You're pretty too."

"Are you going to marry Uncle Chad?" Reagan asked. "Mommy says we're training him really well for when he gets married and has kids."

"I don't know if I'm going to marry your uncle," Taylor replied.

"Do you want to?" Reagan asked. "Cause if you do, I can talk Uncle Chad into anything. One time, he took me to the fair and I begged him and begged him to get me a big teddy bear and he played one of the games like a million times until he won me Mr. Snuggles."

Taking Taylor's silence as her unsure of how to answer, Chad knocked on the bedroom door then poked his head in. "Ah, here you two are," he said, coming into the bedroom. "What are you two talking about?"

"Girl stuff," Taylor replied, winking at Reagan.

"Ah, well, sorry to interrupt," Chad said, sitting down on the edge of Reagan's bed. "But somebody needs to go to bed."

"I don't have to," Reagan stated, looking at Taylor. "I'm not tired."

"Uh huh, none of that," Chad said sternly. "Do you have a book you want me to read to you?"

"I want Aunt Taylor to read to me," Reagan replied. "Will you?" She looked at Taylor with Troy's piercing blue eyes.

"Sure," Taylor nodded.

"Alright, then I'll go check on the boys and lock up the house," Chad said standing up. Before leaving, he looked at Reagan and said, "Why don't you read a short book tonight, your dad would be disappointed if he missed any of your chapter book."

Leaving the room, Chad walked across the hall and peered into the boys' room, finding both boys snoring softly. He closed the door softly then headed down stairs to lock up the house. He was picking up toys in the living room when Taylor came down stairs.

"They're precious, Chad," she said. "Especially Reagan. She looks like Sharpay, but has Troy's eyes and temperament."

"She has Sharpay's bossiness and need to know everyone's business," Chad added with a smile. "But she's a keeper."

"I know you heard what we were talking about," Taylor said as her brown eyes met hers.

"Well maybe Reagan can help me convince you to accept my proposals," Chad said with a soft smile. "But I understand where you're coming from and I agree. We dated in high school, but we've only be back together for a few months and we can't rush into anything."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Taylor replied, pressing her lips against his.

"So what should we do now that the kids are in bed?" Chad asked after they parted.

"Well you promised me a hot tub," Taylor stated. "And that sounds fantastic."

"Well then, let's go hot tubing," Chad grinned. He led her upstairs and was digging through his suitcase to his swim trunks out when there was a knock on the door.

"Uncle Chad?" He heard Reagan call from the other side.

He waited until Taylor was in the bathroom before he opened the door, only to blink twice when he found Reagan, Tristan and Shawn standing on the other side.

"We can't sleep," Reagan told him. "We miss mommy and daddy."

"They'll be back in a couple days," Chad assured her. "Come on, let's go back to your rooms, I'll -"

"Can't we sleep in there with you and Aunt Taylor?" Reagan asked, turning on her puppy dog face. "Mommy always lets us sleep in there with her when daddy's gone."

"Of course you guys can," Taylor answered from behind him.

Shocked, Chad turned and found Taylor dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"It'll be like a sleepover," Reagan said cheerfully as she ran into the room with her brothers following.

"What about the hot tub?" Chad hissed to Taylor.

"We can go tomorrow night," Taylor smiled. "They miss their parents, Chad."

With that Taylor climbed onto the king sized bed and laid down with Reagan on one side and Tristan on her other.

Chad shook his head and, after changing into a pair of pajama bottoms, he climbed into bed and couldn't help but smile when Shawn snuggled up beside him.

"It's just one night," he told himself.

That was his third mistake.

He woke up several times during the night with feet and arms in his face and one time with Shawn laying on top of him completely. Around four in the morning, Chad grabbed his pillow and moved to the floor, only to have Taylor join him there a few minutes later.

"Tomorrow they sleep in there own beds," she muttered before laying her head on his arm.

Morning came three hours later when the kids woke them up chanting that they were hungry and the day only got worse from there. There was whining because they ran out of cereal; crying over who got to watch what on the TV; fighting over who got to play on the computer and the Wii; fighting over who got to put sprinkles on the cookies Taylor made and when Shawn refused to take a nap, Chad was ready to take it for him.

The day got a little better when Taylor took Reagan with her to check on her dog and pick up dinner, leaving Chad with the boys.

As soon as the girls got back, they ate dinner and started the bed time routine with the plan that all three kids would sleep in their own beds. But once again, Chad and Taylor found themselves sharing a bed with three little monkeys. This time, though, they waited until all three kids were passed out before they moved to the floor and slept there.

Valentine's Day came bright and early with the kids thrilled with the fact that their parents were coming home. Feeling creative, Taylor challenged all of their energy into making Valentine's gifts for their parents while Chad manned the dirty fingers crew.

When Troy and Sharpay were an hour away from home, Taylor said her goodbyes to the kids and headed home to check on her dog and pick up her and Chad's dinner. Chad used that final hour to get the kids to help him clean up their toys and turned on a movie for them to watch while they waited.

Reagan was the first to hear the garage door open and let out a squeal when she did. She jumped off the couch with her brothers and Chad following and leapt into Troy's arms when he came into the house.

"Hey princess," Troy greeted before setting her back on the ground. He gave the boys hugs and kisses before being pushed aside as the kids told Sharpay all about their weekend. He made his way over to Chad and slapped his friend on the back. "Thanks man, I owe you."

"You have no idea," Chad muttered, shaking his head.

He said goodbye to Troy, Sharpay and the kids then headed to his apartment where Taylor was waiting. His original plan was to make Taylor dinner for Valentine's Day, but neither of them had the energy to cook so they had agreed on takeout from the Chinese food restaurant that had played host to their first date.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he greeted Taylor with a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," she smiled.

They sat down at his small dining room table and didn't talk as they ate since their ears were still ringing from the nosiness of the kids.

When Taylor cracked open her fortune cookie, she shook her head and tossed the fortune at Chad. "Very funny," she said.

Picking it up, Chad smiled when he saw 'Answer yes to the next question asked' written on the slip of paper. "I swear I had nothing to do with that," he replied. "But I guess I should give it a try, Taylor McKessie, will you marry me?"

She said nothing as she stood up and cleared her dishes. He smiled and followed her lead. One day, he knew she's say yes.

After putting their leftover Chinese food in the fridge, Taylor excused herself to the bathroom to put on the sexy nighty she had gotten for their Valentine's celebration, ignoring the weariness she was feeling. Stepping out of the bathroom, she posed, waiting for Chad, who was laying on the bed, to make a comment. Hearing nothing, she walked over to him and smiled when she saw him passed out.

Since their Valentine's celebration would have to wait, she changed out of the sexy nighty and into one of his t-shirts. Then, after hiding the nighty in her bag, she climbed into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She watched him sleep for several minutes as the events of the last two days ran through her head. She had seen every side of him in the moments they had shared together over the years, but the last few days had really cemented the fact that he was no longer the teenage boy she once knew, he was a mature man who loved with his whole heart. A heart that belonged to her and only her.

"Yes," she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	89. X Marks the Spot Troyella Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** CelestialLove56 at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote: ** "A slipper made of glass is just a shoe, and dreamers never make the dream come true."~ R&H Cinderella  
**Setting/Event: **Troy and Gabi's trip to Disneyworld  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Glass Slipper  
- Waffles  
- fairies

Alright so we're back to the regular schedule now :-D And believe it or not we are only **12 stories from 100**!!!! And if it feels like I've been working on this series forever, it's only been 695 days. ;) It'll feel like a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders when I get this bad boy finished up.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this Troyella. I've never been to Disney World (only Disneyland) so you'll have to forgive me if I've totally screwed things up. I did research it, so I think I'm ok... but never the less you've been warned haha.

Lastly, I will be posting the last Chaylor on Friday (tear).

* * *

**X Marks the Spot**

They were going to Florida for her cousin's wedding, which was taking place two days after his birthday. As a birthday present to him, she had put together a Disney World vacation for them. Little did she know, he had found out about the gift and had made his own plans for their time at the resort.

It wasn't until the week before they were leaving for the wedding that she revealed the surprise trip to him and he had successfully feigned surprise. It certainly wasn't his dream vacation destination, but it would be one they would never forget.

----------------

Troy and Gabriella arrived in Orlando, Florida the day before his birthday and took the bus to the main Disney World Resort. It was early afternoon when they arrived, so after checking into their hotel room, they changed into their swim suits and headed down to the pool to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

They retired to their room to shower and get ready for dinner, but ultimately decided they were too tired to leave the room again, so they ordered room service. They dined at the small table on their balcony, taking in the gorgeous views and the sounds below. When it grew dark, they watched the fireworks show from the Magic Kingdom then retired to bed.

They woke up early the next morning and, after dining on waffles from the hotel's restaurant, they boarded a bus and headed to the park.

It reminded them of Disneyland, a place they frequented every few weeks, but it was different enough to capture their fascination.

Walking around with his hand holding hers, Troy tried to keep his heart rate normal even though he was extremely nervous about tomorrow. He wasn't sure why the nerves were hitting him now, he hadn't felt this nervous when he had made the decision to follow Gabriella to California three years ago and what he had planned was just the next logical step.

They ate lunch at one of the restaurants in the park and he was surprised at the end of the meal by the delivery of a birthday cake with his name on it. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had called upon the staff of the park for a special event.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around the park, checking out the stores, meeting the characters and riding the rides. They had dinner at another little restaurant then checked out a parade before heading to the Cinderella's Castle to watch the fireworks.

They took the bus back to the resort and showered before heading to bed. He tried to fall asleep, but he was too anxious for the next day he couldn't. When he finally did fall asleep, it felt like the alarm on his phone went off five minutes later.

Ever so quietly, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes for today and went to take a shower. He couldn't wake her up, because if he did, his whole plan would be ruined. He left the room fifteen minutes later and headed down to the lobby. As prearranged with the hotel manager, he climbed into the back of a waiting cab and headed to the park early to put the final preparations together.

----------------

Gabriella woke up to a knock on the door shortly after 10am. She grabbed a robe and pulled it on before walking over to the door and peaking through the peephole to find a waiter standing outside the door with a tray. She opened the door a crack and said, "I think you have the wrong room, I didn't order anything."

"Mr. Bolton did," the waiter replied.

"Oh," Gabriella said. She opened the door the rest of the way and let him into the room. She grabbed a tip from her purse and held it out to him.

"Mr. Bolton did that too," the waiter said. "Have a good day."

He left her standing in the middle of the hotel room confused.

Shaking off her confusion, Gabriella walked over to the cart and lifted the dome up, revealing an envelope with her name on it where the food should have been.

Curious, she picked up the envelope and opened it up:

_Dear Gabriella,_

_It is because I love you that I have arranged for a scavenger hunt for you today._

_Your first clue is in the hotel dining room, where your breakfast is waiting for you. _

_Love,_

_Troy_

Excited, Gabriella quickly got ready for the day then headed down to the restaurant to get her first clue. She told the hostess who she was then was escorted to a table by a window and promptly served fresh waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top. She ate them quickly and was given another envelope.

_I'm sure you're curious as to where your scavenger hunt will begin, so I'll direct you there now. Your meal has been already paid for, so leave the restaurant and go to the front of the hotel, a car will be waiting for you._

Gabriella grabbed her bag and headed for the front of the hotel. She froze when she saw a limo waiting out front with the driver holding a sign that had her name written on it. She told him who she was then climbed into the back of the limo.

The drive was short and when she climbed out of the car, she found herself standing at the front gates of the Magic Kingdom. The driver gave her another envelope that instructed her to use the pass included to get into the park and go to one of the shops they had gone to the day before.

Troy's envelopes led her all throughout the park and with each one she began to realize he had known about her surprise birthday present to him before she had told him.

Unbeknownst to Gabriella, Troy followed her around the park dressed in a disguise. He watched in amusement as she excitedly tore open each envelope then rubbed her chin as she read the clues to determine where she was headed next. Troy headed to the final location when she got to the second to last envelope, which sent her to meet Tinkerbell and the other Fairies.

A huge fan of Tinkerbell since she was a child, Gabriella nearly passed out when her beloved character handed over a gold envelope and told her that it was the last one. Gabriella tore through the envelope and pulled out the final clue:

_A slipper made of glass is just a shoe, and dreamers never make the dream come true._

Gabriella immediately recognized the clue as a quote from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella and knew where she was going: Cinderella's Castle. She wanted to run there, but because of the warm Florida afternoon, she forced herself to walk quickly instead.

Arriving at the castle, she looked around for Troy, but didn't see him. She was pulling out her cell phone to call him when a park staff member walked up to her and asked, "Gabriella Montez?"

She nodded and the staff member asked him to follow her into the castle. She followed wide eyed and soon found herself standing in the suite inside of Cinderella's Castle. She moved to the window shaped like a glass slipper and looked out at the park below.

She turned to ask the staff member where Troy was, but her mouth closed when she found Troy standing there instead of the park member.

Her eyes grew wide as he knelt down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you and I can't picture my life without you in it, will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she nodded and held her right hand to her mouth as he took a small diamond ring out of the box and slid it on to her finger.

Standing up, he brushed her tears from her checks before lowering his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He could tell she was itching to explore the suite, so he let her go and said, "Take a look around."

"This place is amazing," she said, taking a step towards the bathroom but freezing when she saw their bags sitting in the closet. "Are we staying the night here?" He nodded. "What? How did you manage that?"

"They offered it," he shrugged.

"When did you find out about my surprise for you?" She asked.

"Somebody called the apartment to verify it," he confessed. "And I didn't want to do the typical holiday or your birthday proposal thing and when I found out we were coming here, I thought it would be the perfect place." He smiled. "It took a few days to get a hold of the right person, but when I did, things just started happening. Heck, I didn't even know we were going to get to stay here until this morning."

"Well it was beyond anything I ever imagined," she smiled.

They explored the rest of the suite together then took turns showering and changing clothes. They had dinner in one of the restaurants nearby and watched the fireworks before returning to their suite for the night.

Waiting for them was a bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and a card congratulating them on their engagement. They sipped their champagne and ate their chocolate covered strawberries while relaxing in the large bathtub.

Feeling the romance in the air, she slid into his lap and pressed her naked body against his, capturing his lips with hers. They made out in the bathtub for awhile before they climbed out and he carried her to one of the beds. He slid on a condom then slid into her, rocking his body against hers and as they kissed. Nearing their releases, he quickened his pace and soon called out her name. She came after him, breathing heavily.

Too tired to do more than move to the other bed, they slipped under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.


	90. Surviving Long Distance Chaylor Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Chad & Taylor**  
Rating: **T  
**Quote: ** I read that if you don't have sex for a year, you can actually become revirginized  
**Setting/Event: **Chad is afraid of revirginization after being away from Taylor for so long while they're at different schools  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Phone  
- Dirty pictures  
- Sneakers

haha yes, another request from troypazash, apparently troypazash took me seriously when I said I wanted to write 100 shorts :-D well, have no fear, I only have 2 more of troypazash's requests in my inbox hahaha one of which will be coming next week... haha

Speaking of next week. There may or may not be a rescheduling for posting dates. Right now I'm planning on Monday and Thursday, but my brother is leaving for basic training Tuesday morning so we're going up to visit him one last time on Monday night. I have some homework stuff and work stuff I need to get done this weekend and I'm going to try and get to the story, but if I don't get around to it Monday, it might not be posted until Tuesday or at the latest Wednesday, so please bare with me.

Anyway, enjoy the short and I'll be back next week, maybe Monday, with a Troypay!

* * *

**Surviving Long Distance**

Two-thousand plus miles, almost 75% of the U.S.A., separated Chad and Taylor from each other. The plan had always been that they'd break up before going to their respective dream universities, but when that day came, they weren't ready to say goodbye to each other and their relationship.

They knew that by taking their relationship long distance things would be hard, but both felt that it would be easier than the alternative of ending the relationship.

The morning she left for Connecticut, Chad drove her and her parents to the airport and there, instead of saying goodbye, they said I love you and I'll see you soon.

She called him as soon as she arrived and again later in the evening after her parents' had left her dormroom. They talked about the Yale campus, which he had gone with her and her parents to visit during Spring Break, and about settling into her small dormroom.

They had the same conversation a week later after he moved into his dormroom at the University of Albuquerque. While Taylor didn't have a roommate, he had two, but they were Zeke and Jason, so it really wasn't a big deal.

Chad and Taylor continued their nightly telephone calls and the fact that Zeke had made himself at home in Sharpay's single room on the first floor of their building and Jason worked at a pizza parlor meant their conversations were private.

It was during the fourth week of the term that Zeke, Jason and Chad all found themselves in their dormroom at the same time just handing out for the first time all term.

"I think it's pretty cool you and Taylor are still together," Zeke said. "I don't know how you do it though, I mean, I nearly died when Sharpay went to Paris for six weeks this summer."

"We'll manage," Chad shrugged. "Besides, we'll see each other at Christmas and then I'll fly to see her during our Spring Break and she'll come home during hers and she'll be home during the summer."

"Aren't you afraid of revirginization?" Jason asked.

"Revirginization?" Chad and Zeke repeated.

"Yeah, I heard some guys teasing another guy about it in the locker room today," Jason stated. "Then I searched it and I read that if you don't have sex for a year, you can actually become revirginized."

At the time, Chad and Zeke laughed it off, but the thought stayed in Chad's mind for several days and even infiltrated his dreams at night. The topic always seemed to be on his mind and it scared him.

"What do you know about revirginization?" He asked Taylor during one of their evening chats.

"Revirginization?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I mean I've heard that if you go without sex for long enough it can happen," he said, not wanting to tell her that he had heard it from Jason.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about," she replied. "It's more of a psychology and spiritual thing than anything else."

"But I -"

"But nothing," she cut him off. "Believe me, baby, it's nothing that will get in the way of us when I get home."

"Ok." Chad wasn't truly convinced, but he let her take the conversation to another topic.

A few days later, Chad picked up a package from the campus post office and went to his dormroom. The package had 'open alone' written on it, so Chad had to wait until Zeke and Jason had left for the evening before he had a chance to open it.

He kicked off his sneakers then stretched out on his bunk bed. He ripped through the small box and pulled out an envelope with a note attached.

_Hey baby,_

_Hope these help you through the long nights we are apart._

_Love, Taylor_

_P.S. if anyone else sees these, you'll be in serious trouble_

Excitedly curious, Chad opened the envelope and his jaw dropped when he saw Taylor standing in front of her mirror, camera in hand, wearing a short skirt and a purple tank top. In the next picture she was standing to the side followed by one with out her tank top on. A few pictures later, she stood in just her bra and panties. The last picture featured her standing to the side with a hand covering her breasts and the curve of her ass showing.

Getting off his bed, Chad shoved the pictures back in the envelope, which he stored in his small safe, then headed to the bathroom. He couldn't wait until Christmas break.


	91. True Friend Troypay Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay**  
Rating: **T  
**Quote: ** Booze is the answer. I don't remember the question  
**Setting/Event: **College frat party  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Keg  
- Sharpay's broken heel  
- Crazy mascot

As usually happens, this story turned out differently than I had plan for it to, but I like the story of this one. I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to say goodnight and enjoy.

Thursday will be a Chadpay with a little extra ;)

* * *

**True Friend**

Spending his first college Spring Break in his childhood bedroom was not how Troy imagined it being. When he was in middle school, he and Chad had decided they'd go to the MTV Spring Break, but they had grown up (not to mention had different weeks off). When he had gotten together with Gabriella and had moved to California for school with her, he had imagined them spending Spring Break on one of California's beaches, but she had accepted an invitation from her roommate and a few other friends from her school to spend the week building a house for Habitat for Humanity, which left Troy with two options: stay on campus for Spring Break or go home to Albuquerque, and his mom made that decision for him.

So after his last class of the week, Troy caught a ride to the airport from a friend and flew home. His parents picked him up at the airport and took him out for a late dinner before heading home. When they got there, Chad's car was parked out front.

Since he was spending the weekend at Chad's apartment near campus, Troy tossed his dufflebag into his friend's car.

Before they could leave, his dad pulled him aside and said, "I know you guys are probably going to party this weekend and while I can't tell you what to do because you're 18, I just to remind you that you are underage and if you get caught, you have to live with the consequences."

Even though he wanted to forget his dad's words, they stood at the front of his mind as Chad drove to his apartment. The words remained in his mind as he and Chad went into the apartment, dropped off his stuff then headed to a frat party a few blocks away. He had partied in California before, but never with a warning before hand.

Entering the party, which had started a couple hours prior, Troy followed Chad through the maze of people and into the kitchen. They both grabbed a red plastic cup filled with beer from the keg then made the rounds. Troy said hello to the people he knew and Chad introduced him to people he didn't know.

"Troy!"

Troy turned around when he heard somebody call his name and came face to face with a very drunk Sharpay, who was caring a cup in one hand and a shoe with a broken heel in the other. He barely caught her from falling over when a crazy mascot bumped into her.

"You're so sweet," Sharpay cooed as she ran a pointer finger down the side of his cheek. "I missed you, Troy."

"Thanks," Troy said, helping her stand on her own two feet again. He glanced around looking for Chad, but couldn't find him.

"So how come you're home?" Sharpay asked, slurring her words.

"Spring Break," he replied.

"Ooo," Sharpay said. "Did Gabriella come with you?"

"Uh, no, she's back in California," he replied and instantly regretted it when a happy look crossed her face.

"You wanna come back to my place and have some fun?" Sharpay asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Troy wasn't sure if she was trying to create intimacy or if she just needed some help standing up.

"Hey guys," Chad said, appearing out of nowhere. He took one look at Sharpay and shook his head. "How much have you had to drink tonight, Sharpay?"

"Booze is the answer. I don't remember the question," she replied, lifting her cup to her lips then frowning when she realized it was empty.

"Is she always like this?" Troy asked Chad.

"Her nickname is Boozy," Chad replied, frowning as Sharpay reached for a nearly full cup left on a table.

Troy saw it too and grabbed Sharpay's hand before she could grab the drink. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said.

"Oh! Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

Curious, Chad followed Troy and Sharpay out of the frat house.

"We're going to your apartment," Troy told Chad. "Help me get her there."

Together, Troy and Chad part-carried part-drug Sharpay back to the apartment. By the time they reached the complex, Sharpay was practically dead on her feet, so Troy carried her up the stairs to Chad's apartment.

She didn't fight or make a sound as Troy laid her down on Chad's couch.

"Now what?" Chad asked as Troy slipped off her shoes.

"We let her sleep it off," Troy shrugged. "Do you have a bucket or an empty trash can we can put out for her?"

While Chad got a trash can, Troy put a blanket over Sharpay then sat down on the recliner. When Chad returned, he had the trash can and a blanket for Troy.

"It's the best I can do," he said, handing Troy a lightweight blanket that said East High on it.

"Thanks," Troy said, taking the blanket. He spread it over his body after putting the chair in the recline position.

"Night," Chad said. He shut off the overhead light then went into his bedroom.

Troy woke up hours later to the chant of "I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick." He looked over and saw Sharpay fighting her blanket, trying to break free.

"There's a bucket by your head," he told her.

"I want the bathroom," she replied.

He pulled the blanket off to free her then pointed across the room to the bathroom door.

She jumped from the couch and ran to the bathroom. Seconds later, he cringed as he heard her vomit.

Getting out of the recliner, he went to the kitchen and got several wet paper towels then went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Sharpay?"

"Come in," she groaned.

He went into the bathroom and handed her the paper towels. "Thought you'd want these," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. She cleaned herself up with one then pressed another against her forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"I guess," she replied.

"Why do you drink so much?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" She responded. "My life has gone to the shithole anyway."

"What? No it hasn't," he said.

"Ya, Troy, it has," she stated. "Julliard didn't want me. Broadway didn't want me. Hollywood didn't want me. Hell, the theater department here doesn't want me. What else is there for me to do?"

"So you hit a few stumbling blocks," Troy said. "The Sharpay I know doesn't let anything stop her."

"Well that Sharpay is gone," she replied. "And this is what is left."

"I think you're giving up on yourself too early," Troy stated. "So people wrote you off. Now it's time for you to show them that they're all wrong."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" She snapped.

"You're the best schemer I know," Troy stated. "If anybody could figure something out it would be you."

He returned to his recliner after that and when he woke up a few hours later, she was gone.

Troy spent the rest of the weekend with Chad, playing videogames and shooting hoops. Sunday night, Troy went back to his parents' house and spent the rest of the week helping his mom with her spring cleaning list.

He returned to California Saturday afternoon and enjoyed one day of Spring Break with Gabriella on the beach.

A few months later, Troy picked up his mail and saw a hand addressed envelope from London. He opened it up and recognized the elegant scrawl as being Sharpay's. He unfolded the letter and read it:

_Troy,_

_I want to thank you for what you said to me while you were on vacation in Albuquerque. You weren't the first to question my behavior, but you were the one who witnessed me at my worst. Your words stuck with me and I realized that you were right; I had given up on myself too early. I quit school and joined a theater group in London._

_I lost sight of myself and my goals for awhile, but thanks to your brutal, but caring honesty, I've found myself and my goals again._

_Thank you for being a true friend,_

_Sharpay_

**Requested By: **Troypazash

**Couple:** Troy & Sharpay

**Rating:** T

**Quote:** Booze is the answer. I don't remember the question

**Setting/Event:** College frat party

**Random Stuff:**

- Keg

- Sharpay's broken heel

- Crazy mascot


	92. 3 Chadpay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** Rachel (via NBY)  
**Couple: **Chad & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Setting/Event: **Troy, Chad and Sharpay have a threesome theyre all students at U of A it happens in Troy and Chads dormroom  
**Random Stuff:**  
- party  
- drinking  
- body shots

So here is the Chadpay with a little extra that I teased you guys about Monday... and if you read the story info above you know what that little extra is. I hadn't planned on writing a story with three characters together, but I got this request and had a good laugh over it with my friends and they told me I should write it. Kristi and Cate are both awesome cause they suggested ways for me to write it, but in the end, I wrote it the way I felt most comfortable... so enjoy and I hope you like it?

I'll be posting a Troypay on Sunday.

* * *

**3**

The party was already in full swing when Chad, Troy and Sharpay arrived. As they weaved through the party goers, Sharpay held on tightly to the back of Chad's shirt, because the last thing she wanted was to get lost in the crowd of college students partying after the big basketball win against their in-state rivals. When they reached their other friends, Sharpay let go of Chad's shirt and slipped under is arm.

The three of them were juniors at the University of Albuquerque. Chad and Troy were stars of the basketball team and Sharpay was one on the stage. They had all grown up in Albuquerque, but on different sides of the city. The guys had attended East High and she had gone to West High.

She had been unaware of them until freshman year of college when she and Chad had met in their chemistry class. She had been immediately captivated by his wit, looks and charm and he with hers. They had buddied up for labs and found chemistry of their own.

One thing Sharpay had learned early on in her relationship with Chad was that he and Troy, his best friends since pull-ups, were practically a package deal. Where ever Chad and Sharpay went, Troy usually went to, not because he was annoying, but because Chad invited him. Sometimes it made her frustrated, but for the most party she understood, after all she had a twin brother. Chad had also gotten really good at reading her mood and he could tell when it was time for them to do something without Troy.

The biggest issue they had run into was where they could go to be alone. With her living with her parents and him sharing an upperclassman dormroom—with a private bathroom, a sitting room and a bedroom— with Troy, it took a lot of coordination, usually ending up with Troy hanging out with a friend. To his credit, Troy was pretty easy going about the whole thing and didn't mind when Sharpay crashed in their room.

Feeling Chad tap on her arm three times, Sharpay smiled up at him and returned the love tap on his side: I. Love. You.

"You guys makes me sick," one of Chad's teammates stated. "Troy don't you get sick of all their lovey dovey crap?"

"It's not as bad as some people's," Troy shrugged after taking a sip of his drink.

"To each their own, I guess," the guy said, before walking off to talk to some girls.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned and smiled when she saw her friend Taylor approach.

"Hey Tay," she greeted.

"Come on, let's go dance," Taylor replied.

Sharpay waved to Chad as Taylor pulled her through the crowd to where the music was. They danced together for several songs, having fun like they used to at school dances.

As the opening cords of Britney Spears' song "3" streamed through the speakers, Sharpay felt her pulse speed up and knew Chad was nearby. She glanced around and caught his eye across the floor. Their eyes remained locked as he came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He captured his lips in a kiss as they moved with the music.

When the song ended, Sharpay turned to apologize to Taylor, but didn't when she saw Taylor grooving to the new song with Troy. Sometimes having Troy around was a blessing.

"Come on," Chad said, taking her hand. "We came to get you two cause their doing body shots in the kitchen."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but let Chad lead her into the kitchen while Troy let Taylor.

"In honor of the basketball team's win tonight, we've broken out our best bottle of tequila," the host of the party shouted out. "So guys come on up, bring your ladies or use one of ours!"

Knowing from experience that the tamer shots were given first, Chad and Troy opted to be the first two to go. Chad licked Sharpay's neck then sprinkled salt on it before licking it off and following it with the shot and a slice of lemon. Troy followed next, licking salt from Taylor's cleavage before taking a shot. As they went down the line, the players got competitive and tried to out do each other. The audience got louder as clothing came off the girls for the licking.

"Let's get out of here," Chad whispered to Sharpay as the madness continued. She nodded and said bye to Taylor while he talked to Troy.

They left the party the way they came in, with Sharpay holding onto the back of his shirt while they weaved through the crowd. Once they got outside, he took her hand and they walked back to his dormroom.

Reaching his and Troy's place, they took a few minutes getting ready for bed then climbed onto Chad's twin bed pushed up against the wall. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable way to be intimate, but it was better than the alternative: being at her parents' house with her dad right down the hall.

Once they were in bed with the lights out, Chad leaned over and captured her lips with his own then deepened the kiss. One of his hands traveled down her body as they kissed while the other helped support his weight over her.

Together they pulled her shirt over her head and the feeling of his bare skin pressed against hers, added to the smell of him and the fact that just being near him turned her on, not to mention his hard manhood pressing against her, got her hormones charging.

When they were both ready, he slid down his boxers and she removed her panties, then, after slipping on a condom, he slid into her and set the tempo. This was the one part of her and Chad's relationship that Troy would never be a part of.

Feeling the passion build between them, Sharpay dug her nails into Chad's back and thrust back, encouraging him to go faster. She cried out his name as she came and he followed suit moments later.

They laid in silence for several minutes, recovering from their activity then redressed in their pajamas. As always, Chad took the sleeping position against the wall and Sharpay stretched out at his side, with his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her on the bed.

A couple hours later, Sharpay woke up to a bump and opened her eyes a little to see what was going on. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but she could make out Troy's figure. As she watched, he dropped his jeans and it took her a second to realize that he was naked from behind. Closing her eyes, Sharpay forced herself to think about Chad and not the fact that Troy hadn't been alone while she and Chad had come back here and her suspicion was that he had been with Taylor.

With Chad's arm wrapped around her tightly and the steady beat of his heart by her ear, Sharpay drifted back to sleep.

_She looked around the swanky hotel room then turned to look at Chad with a smile on her face._

"_It's beautiful," she said. "I can't wait for Troy to get here."_

"_We'll show you a good night tonight," Chad promised._

_They leaned in to kiss and suddenly Troy appeared._

"_Not starting without me, are you?" He asked._

"_Never," Sharpay replied. "Let the evening begin."_

_A gong sounded and suddenly all three of them were naked and laying on a large round bed._

_Chad touched her chin and drew her in for a kiss then Troy gently pulled her face towards him and kissed her. While she and Troy kissed, Chad slipped a finger into her sex and brought her to a climax. _

_She kissed down Troy's body as Chad slid his manhood into her womanhood. He slid in and out of her as she wrapped her mouth around Troy's manhood. She massaged him until he came then she cried out as Chad's climax brought her to another one._

_Then they switched positions, Troy slid inside of her and she went down on Chad. She brought Chad to a climax with her mouth just as Troy came inside her. _

Sharpay woke up with sunlight hit her face and her muscles tight from the vivid dream. A glance at the clock told her it was 6:30am and Troy's empty bed told her he had already left for his morning run.

She was happy that he had already left, especially after what she had seen the night before and the dream that it had caused. She didn't know how she felt about the dream, she didn't feel dirty but she didn't not feel dirty. She loved Chad, she knew that and he knew that. But still, the actions in the dream had made her body hungry for something only Chad could give her.

Rolling over in bed, Sharpay slipped her hand into Chad's boxers and woke him up with the intimate caresses. He didn't say anything, just moaned as she started the morning round her body was aching for.


	93. Reunion Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** troypazash at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote: ** "Let's catch up. Take our clothes off. Stare at each other."  
**Setting/Event: **East High's reunion and Troy and Sharpay do a little catching up after a little liquid courage.  
**Random Stuff:**  
- Auditorium  
- Wildcat uniform  
- nametag

Today I bring you the last and final update of February (it's #11 if you haven't been counting). It's also the last of the requests from troypazash, so big shout out to her for being a major part of the success of the MUMUS!

As I usually say, this story turned out way different than my notes, but in this case it was about 95% different. There's more background to the store, which lets face it, I love backgrounds haha but I think my favorite part of this story is the ending. If you enjoy puns or are a big Troypay supporter you'll love it too, if you're a Troyella fan or an HSMnaturalist you may not find it amusing. But nevertheless, this was a fun story to write.

We're down to 8 stories left and the posting order is this: Zelsi, Troyella, Jasella, Ryelsi, Troypay, Trelsi, Traylor and Chelsi, with the last story being posted on March 23rd.

I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!!!!!! :-D

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Reunion**

He avoided their eyes as they waited for him to answer. He knew they were purposely putting him on the spot, but only because they knew they could get away with it.

"It's only three days," Chad said, looking at Troy from across the table at a restaurant in Phoenix, Arizona where they were dining with Chad's wife Gabriella. "Dinner on Friday night, a party on Saturday night and a picnic on Sunday afternoon."

"Everybody would love to see you," Gabriella added with a smile. "We're all so proud of you and it's been a long time since you came home."

"And your parents' anniversary doesn't count," Chad added before Troy could say anything. "You came in at the crack of dawn and left in the middle of the night before anybody other than your parents had seen you."

"You can even stay in our guestroom," Gabriella offered. "So you don't have to stay at a hotel."

"I know what it's like to come back home after being a superstar," Chad said. "But once people get used to having you around, they'll treat you as just a normal citizen and become protective of you."

Troy respected his best friend too much to bring up the fact that Chad had come home after having his major league baseball career end with an injury sustained from a car accident. He admired the way Chad had handled the situation and had transformed his love for playing the game into a love of coaching the game.

"Please, Troy," Gabriella said. "Our ten year class reunion wouldn't be the same without you."

The irony of it all brought a smile to Troy's face as he looked over at Gabriella and Chad. His best friend had one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder. They were happy, Troy could tell just by looking at their faces.

Ten years ago, Troy had followed Gabriella to California for college, but they'd gone separate ways shortly after. They had stayed in touch as he had taken the fast track to the NBA and she had worked her way through a pre-law program at Stanford. All the while, Chad was back in Albuquerque heating up the baseball field one pitch at a time working on his own fast track to the major leagues.

It had been a rare meeting of the three of them two years ago that had been the start to Gabriella and Chad's relationship. The relationship had surprised Troy in the beginning, but he found himself routing for his two closest friends.

Following Chad's car accident a year later, Troy had sat with Gabriella and Chad's family as they waited for Chad to get out of surgery. He had bared witness to Gabriella realizing she was in love with Chad and had given his friends his support when they decided to marry.

"If you can't do this for you, do it for us," Chad said, pulling Troy back to the present. "After all, you did miss our wedding and you still haven't gotten us anything."

Troy shook his head as his friends smiled. He had missed their wedding six weeks ago, but only because his team had been in the race for the NBA finals. They hadn't gotten to the end, but it had been close.

Realizing that they wouldn't let him leave without giving them an answer, he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll come home for the reunion."

"Score for team Danforth!" Chad fist pumped.

"You won't regret this I promise," Gabriella smiled.

Her promise thundered through his ears two weeks later as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head before leaving the plane. Wanting to get out of the airport as quickly as possible, he had packed a single duffle bag that he had carried onto the plane with him.

Reaching the security check point, he cursed when he saw a news crew standing nearby. He was about to turn around and return to the gate when he saw the security team of another well known East High graduate: Sharpay Evans. With her safely shield, they breezed right past him and he used their distraction to make his escape outside to where Chad was waiting for him.

That evening, Thursday, Troy enjoyed a home-cooked meal put together by his mom, Gabriella and Chad's mom. For the first time in awhile, Troy felt completely at ease and enjoyed being surrounded by the people who loved him for being who he was and not because of what he did. They spent most of the evening reminiscing; his dad had even brought out an old Wildcat uniform.

The next evening was nerve raking for Troy, the only thing that made it less so was that he knew he had good friends in place that would protect him.

"You'll be fine," Chad stated as the trio made their way into the banquet room at the restaurant of their fellow classmate Zeke owned.

Throughout the evening, Troy was thankful for Chad and or Gabriella remaining at his side, which discouraged some people from getting too close, though there were still some people, especially women, who were rather bold.

During one break from admirers, Troy looked across the room and found Sharpay dealing with her own admirers, appearing to enjoy the "old friends" who wanted to know if she could do something for them as little as he did. The only one who seemed to truly enjoy the recognition was Chad, but that's because it came more for his coaching of the East High baseball team than it did his short career as a MLB pitcher.

Saturday night's party, hosted at East High, was worse, by far. Classmates who had talked with him the night before considered themselves his best friend while those that hadn't gone to the dinner wanted his attention after either recognizing his face or the name on his nametag. It got to the point that he hadn't been able to go to the bathroom without somebody striking up a conversation.

"Help me," he muttered to Chad. "I need five minutes to myself before I go crazy."

"In about a minute the movie slideshow is going to start," Chad replied. "Gabriella told me it's about fifteen minutes long; it might be your only chance to escape for awhile."

"Thanks," Troy nodded.

He waited until the lights in the gym dimmed then slipped out into the hall. He had planned on just hanging out in the hallway, but ducked into the auditorium when he heard female voices headed his way.

"It's crazy out there."

Troy spun around and saw Sharpay sitting in one of the auditorium seats with her bare feet resting on the seat in front of her.

"You can say that again," Troy nodded.

"Who knew we graduated with a bunch of crazys," Sharpay smirked before taking a sip from a flask. "You want some?"

Troy took the flask from her outstretched hand, took a sip and handed it back to her.

"They either love you, hate you or want something from you," Sharpay shook her head. "I've received more dirty looks from women tonight than when I judged the Miss American competition."

"Really? All I've gotten is flirty winks and phone numbers in my pocket," Troy replied then demonstrated by pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "Cindy Montee wants says 'Let's catch up. Take our clothes off. Stare at each other.'"

"Who's Cindy Montee?" Sharpay asked, passing him the flask.

"I have no idea," Troy laughed. "But apparently she's in the gym."

"Do you ever take any of them up on their offers?" Sharpay asked. "I mean, a big time athlete like yourself must get a lot of offers."

"There are lots of offers, but I don't accept them often," Troy replied. "Like you said, they love you, hate you or want something from you and they usually want something like money."

"So what if a woman of your same if not greater popularity suggested that you catch up?" Sharpay asked, turning her eyes to him. "What would you say then."

"Depends on the woman," Troy replied.

"Let's catch up," Sharpay said, sitting up. She slipped her high heels on and tucked her flask into her purse. "Take our clothes off." She took his hand and led him down the isle to the stage. "Stare at each other."

Troy wasted no time as they reached center stage. He pulled her body against his own and captured her lips in a lust-filled kiss. Adrenaline raced through his body as they kissed and removed each others clothing.

By the time they were both naked, his manhood was fully aroused and ready to go. He stretched his suit jacket out on the stage then she laid down on it. He slid a condom onto his manhood then slipped inside of her.

Being with Sharpay was different than it had been with other women, mostly because he knew her and knew that she wasn't looking for anything other than a good lay, which made the onstage activities more enjoyable for both of them.

The auditorium echoed with their sounds and her cries at the heat of passion reverberated off the sound enhancing panels on the walls of the room. His own vocals soon added to their music and, as he collapsed to the stage beside her, following their performance, he was thankful that the gym was on the other side of the building.

"That was amazing," she breathed heavily as they laid on the stage. "You definitely proved that basketball players are way better lovers than actors."

He started to reply, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it from his pants pocket and answered it after seeing it was Chad.

"I don't know where you are, but you have about thirty seconds to get back in here before they start the awards," Chad said, quickly.

"We're on our way," Troy replied. He passed the information on to Sharpay then quickly dressed. He entered the gym just as his name was being announced as one of the most successful members of the class and was standing at the front of the gym accepting his award when Sharpay came in.

Her name was called after he left the stage and they shared a smile as they passed. He made his way to where Chad and Gabriella were standing and became confused when he saw his friends holding back their laughter.

"What?" He hissed.

"Just wait," Chad replied, trying hard to keep it together.

Troy turned his attention to the stage and his eyes grew wide when Sharpay turned her back to the audience, showing everyone the nametag, that boldly bared his name, stuck to the back of her dress.

After realizing what had happened, Sharpay laughed it off like a pro and pulled the nametag from her dress then into her microphone said, "I think somebody feels a little left out from the successful classmate winning and is using comedy to show that. So everyone, please join me in applauding the joke-pulling state champion coach of our beloved Wildcats, Chad Danforth."

Chad bowed as their classmates applauded him and Sharpay made her way off the stage.

"Here's your nametag back," Sharpay said, approaching the three of them.

"Thanks," Troy replied, allowing her to put the nametag back on his jacket. "Nice save by the way."

"Improvo is fun," Sharpay smiled.

"Are you coming to the picnic tomorrow?" Gabriella asked, cutting into the conversation.

"I haven't decided yet," Sharpay replied. "My parents are in Europe and Ryan couldn't break away from his Broadway production, so I'd -"

"You're more than welcome to join us," Chad interrupted her. "The more the merrier."

"They won't take no for an answer," Troy stated. "They'll bug you until you agree."

"Fine, I'll come," Sharpay replied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Chad waited until she had walked away before he elbowed Troy in the side. "Bet you're glad you came now," he smirked.

Troy rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, but couldn't help but wonder if he and Sharpay had ushered in the start of something new.


	94. Dream House Zelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** weirdreader at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Zeke & Kelsi**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote: ** "Want some cookies?"  
**Setting/Event: **Kitchen  
**Random Stuff:**  
- a tray full of cookies

Writers block sucks. I think my brain thinks it's vacation or something because it's just not working like it should. I've been trying to write this story for two days now and I couldn't come up with anything I liked, totally frustrating! I even asked my friend for ideas and she gave me one that would have been awesome, but I could not for the life of me get it to work. After this story, I'm only 7 stories from being done with this whole series. The last thing I want to happen is to get struck with writers block. *knock on wood*

This story ended up alright, not a 100% happy with it, but it's all I could muster. Hopefully I'll have more success with Saturday's story.

* * *

**Dream House**

For newlyweds Zeke and Kelsi Baylor, the last thing on their list before starting a family together was finding their dream house. They had dated all through college and had moved in together after each getting their own post-college job. Now, after a year of saving money and having dinner at home, they were ready to start their six-week-old marriage out with the purchase of a house.

Neither was very picky when it came to what the house looked like, but there were two things that the house had to have: a gourmet kitchen—Zeke was a chef after all—and a room that could be turned into a recording studio for Kelsi.

They had started the house hunt a few months before they had gotten married, but they hadn't found anything that they fell in love with. Sure, they had been a kitchen or two that Zeke had drooled over, but the houses hadn't met all of their needs.

Since returning from their honeymoon, their minds weren't really into looking for a house and they had made feeble attempts to look in the Sunday paper for open houses, but hadn't attended any. It was the arrival of a new and _loud_ upstairs neighbor that got the fire going under their house hunt again.

Sunday morning, they drank coffee and ate muffins as they looked at house listings, her online and him in the newspaper. They made a list of the places they wanted to check out then headed out to start their search.

Fate intervened before they got to the first house on their list. They had parked the car down the street from the first house then watched the realtor of another house put a Open House sign in the yard, an open house that hadn't been listed anywhere.

"Would you like to come in and look at the house?" The realtor asked, noticing them standing in front of the two-story adobe style home. "The owners just listed it last night."

"It looks great outside," Kelsi said, looking at Zeke. "Let's look at it."

"Sure, we'd love to," Zeke answered for them.

"Great," the realtor smiled. "Come on in."

She led them into the house and motioned to a tray full of cookies. "Want some cookies? The owners baked them this morning."

"Thank you," they replied and each grabbed a cookie.

"Would you like me to show you around or do you guys just want to look?" The realtor asked.

"We'll just look," Zeke replied. "Thanks though."

"Call if you have any questions," the realtor smiled.

Zeke held Kelsi's hand as they walked through the large living room to the open kitchen and family room.

"Oh my god," Zeke breathed as he let go of Kelsi's hand to touch the professional, six burner stove. "Am I in heaven?" His eyes moved around the kitchen, passing the large stainless steel fridge and the wine fridge. He reached out and touched the granite counter tops, letting out a staggered breath as he did so. "This is my dream kitchen, Kels."

Kelsi laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, let's look at the rest of the house. We can't get too attached until we know if there is a room for a recording studio."

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear you mention a recording studio," the realtor said, coming into the kitchen. "Are you in the music business?"

"I write songs," Kelsi replied.

"Then come with me," the realtor smiled. She led them out to the beautifully landscaped backyard and to a small building to the left of the pool. She used a key and unlocked the door. "Go on in."

Kelsi's jaw dropped as she entered the home studio. She ran her hand over the soundboard and the other equipment.

"All the equipment is included in the sale price," the realtor said. She rattled off a number a few thousand dollars over what they had planned on spending.

"We'll take it," Kelsi and Zeke chorused.

Six weeks later, Kelsi left her recording studio and headed into the main house where Zeke was putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

"It smells delicious," she smiled.

"It tastes even better," he replied. He dished them both a plate of food then they sat down at their dinner table and ate their chicken parmesan and drank white wine.

After they finished eating, she offered to help clean up and he accepted her offer. They worked side by side him rinsing and her loading the dishes then him washing the pots and pans and her drying them. Soon they had an empty sink and she had a damp towel.

Grinning mischievously, she waited until his back was turned before she snapped him in the backside with the towel. He let out a shout of surprise and turned around, shaking his head smiling.

"That wasn't cool," he said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" She taunted and snapped him again.

Instead of responding, he waited for her to try it again and when she did, he grabbed a hold of the towel and pulled it and her towards him.

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked as he pinned her against the counter as he reached for the sprayer on the sink. "Zeke Baylor!" Her struggles proved worthless as he sprayed her with water, soaking her t-shirt.

"I can't believe you did that," she huffed when he finally let her go.

"I rather enjoyed it," he smirked then flicked his eyes to her tight top. "And it looks like you did too." He reached out and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her hard nipples.

She let out a staggered breath and closed her eyes as he massaged her breasts through her shirt.

Feeling his manhood tighten, Zeke reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head then unhooked her bra. He lowered his mouth to one breast then the other, licking and sucking on each nipple.

She moaned his name as he moved down from her breasts, kissing her torso down to the top of her jeans. He lowered himself to his knees and unbuttoned her pants then pushed them and her panties down her legs. She held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of her pants and let out a gasp when his mouth kissed her most sensitive area. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he worked his tongue in her sex, bringing her closer and closer to a release. He held her steady as she climaxed, crying out his name as she did.

Standing up, Zeke took a second to strip himself of his clothes then slid himself into her womanhood. He pumped in and out of her, meeting her cries of passion with his own. Feeling himself near his release, he thrust into her then let out a throaty moan as he climaxed. She followed suit and cried out his name.

"I love you," she panted.

"I love you, too."


	95. Caught Troyella Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** zzzzzdahliazzzzz at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Gabriella**  
Rating: **M  
**Quote: ** "you just got me all wet"  
**Setting/Event: **locker rooms  
**Random Stuff:**  
- video camera  
- cell phone  
- basketball

The last couple days have been really rough for me. On Thursday night my desktop, my main computer, was attacked by a virus so badly that my brother is having to erase the hard drive and install everything for me again. Thank god I had stuff backed up, but man it is still really rough. So now I'm using my laptop that doesn't like me very much, but seems to be working alright as of right now, though I will have to retry installing my Adobe software since I have an assignment due this week.

But anyway, I'm very happy I was able to write this today. On Thursday, before the virus hit, I had planned on writing the story and well that didn't happen and I was an emotional mess. Then yesterday I was doing better but I was still a bit emotional, but today had proved to be a great day so far. I haven't cried once!! haha Anyway, enjoy today's short and I'll be back on Tuesday with a Jasella.

P.S. This is a sequel to #82 Playing With Fire.

* * *

**Caught**

Her brown eyes smiled at his blue eyes as they laid side-by-side on her bed. They had been officially, though secretly, playing with fire for six weeks and no one, not even Chad, was any wiser about it.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I wish you could stay," she pouted.

"Me too, but I have to," he replied. "We have the car wash fundraiser for new basketball jerseys tomorrow morning."

"Maybe I'll bring my car for you- I mean the team and Chad to wash," she replied.

"Definitely," he nodded. He leaned over and kissed her before crawling out beneath the covers. He pulled on his clothes then kissed her one last time before he left via the balcony.

The next morning, Gabriella called her best friend, Taylor, who was also Chad's girlfriend, with a whole story in her head on how to convince her friend to go with her to the car wash at school.

"What are you doing today?" Gabriella asked after they exchanged pleasantries.

"I promised Chad that I would go to the car wash and document it for the team with my dad's video camera," Taylor replied.

"Do you need any help?" Gabriella asked, trying to remain calm even though she wanted to dance around her room at how easy this had all been.

"Sure," Taylor shrugged. "I'll meet you at the school in thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella pulled her car into the school parking lot and smiled when she saw Troy, Chad, Taylor and the basketball team setting up for the car wash. Climbing out of her car, she wanted desperately to greet Troy romantically or share a look with him, but couldn't risk it. If Chad found out, they'd both be dead.

"Good morning," she greeted as she walked over to them all. She gave Taylor and Chad hugs then flashed Troy the super secret hand signal they had invented for situations like this when they couldn't greet each other personally.

While the guys finished setting up, Taylor filled Gabriella in on the plan for the day then handed her a digital camera so she could snap pictures of the guys as they washed the cars and goofed off.

The first car showed up fifteen minutes after Gabriella had arrived and it began a steady flow of cars that came to get washed.

Gabriella was standing by the principal's car taking pictures of some of the basketball players when she was sprayed by the hose from behind. She turned around and glared at the culprit, Chad.

"You just got me all wet!" She exclaimed at her friend.

"You just looked too dry," Chad shrugged with a smile. "Besides, we need another person to help out."

"You know, you could have just asked me to help," she retorted.

"I know, but this way was more fun," he grinned. "Now are you going to help or what?"

"I should say no, but I brought a change of clothes just in case I decided to be nice and help out," she replied. "I'll be back." She went to her car and grabbed the backpack she had packed then headed to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and froze when she saw the shirt Troy had been wearing hanging on the doorknob of the locker room door that she knew would be locked. Curious, she grabbed the shirt then knocked her and Troy's secret knock on the locker room door.

The locker room door opened and she squeezed through the door.

"You do know this is the _women's _locker room, right?" She teased as Troy led her deeper into the locker room.

"I knew you'd object to going into the men's locker room and I have a key that nobody else does," Troy replied as his eyes left her face and zoomed in on the wet t-shirt that was clinging to her chest tightly. His eyes returned to her face when she snapped. "I thought you might like to change in private."

"So all you had in mind was giving me a place to change in private?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I, um," Troy stuttered and lost the ability to talk when she pulled the wet t-shirt over her head, revealing a see-through white bra. He gulped and felt his loins tighten as she reached behind and unhooked the bra. Her shorts and panties followed suit and soon she was standing before him completely naked.

"Are you sure that this is all you had in mind?" She asked seductively.

It took his manhood all of a millisecond to process what she was asking while it took close to thirty for his brain to figure it out and once it did, he quickly undressed, nearly falling over when he got caught in his boxers.

She helped him get free then wrapped her arms around his neck. Since they were both more than turned on and ready to go, he wasted no time, slipping his manhood inside of her. In the six weeks they had been together, they had both mastered the art of silent sex and, in a room that echoed, it was a good thing.

They started out standing up with her back against the wall of lockers, but quickly moved a bench where she laid flat on her back as he drove into her. He quickened his pace as they neared their releases and when they did, they came together.

"We should get back out there," she said after several minutes of silence.

"I know," he sighed.

"I'll go out first and through the main entrance," she told him. "You should go out the gym entrance."

He nodded and they got dressed silently, him in the clothes he had been wearing and her in the one piece swim suit and board shorts she had brought along.

"It's about time you showed up," Chad muttered when she returned. "Did you fall in the toilet or something?"

"I left my keys in the bathroom and had to go back and get them," she lied. "Besides, it only took me half the time it takes you to do your hair."

She smirked as Chad glared at his teammates that were ooohing at her diss.

"Shut up and get back to work," he barked at them. "Troy better get back here soon with those pizzas."

For the next few weeks, Troy and Gabriella's secret romance continued and without any close calls or almost got caught moments, but they both knew that a slip up could happen at any moment.

And the moment happened on the first day of their thirteenth week together. Troy had stayed the night at Chad's house the night before and in the hurry to leave that morning, he had accidentally grabbed Chad's phone, which looked identical to his own, instead of his.

So when the phone that Chad thought was his own buzzed to let him know that there was a new text message, he thought nothing of checking to see who it was from, but when he did the message confused him:

_Hey sexy, what time are you coming over tonight?_

It was then that Chad realized that he had Troy's phone and not his own, but curiosity got the best of him when he didn't recognize the name MG. He went to the contacts section and his eyes nearly bugged out when he recognized MG's number being that of Gabriella's.

Anger set in and he no longer cared that he had Troy's phone. He searched through the text messages and got angrier and angrier as he read text messages that dated back to the beginning of Troy and Gabriella's relationship.

He was so mad at Troy and Gabriella that he couldn't stand the thought of looking at Troy to exchange phones, so instead, he called Taylor and asked her to come over.

"I can't believe they did this behind my back," Chad vented as soon as she arrived. "They're supposed to be my best friends, how could they do this to me?"

"Maybe they were scared of how you'd react," Taylor replied.

"I could less that they were dating," Chad retorted. "They're my best friends, I want them to be happy, I just don't understand why they wouldn't want me to know."

"I'll talk to them," Taylor promised. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Troy was parking his truck out front when Taylor exited Chad's house and he could tell from her expression that Chad knew.

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" Troy asked her.

"No, he's not," Taylor shook her head. "But you, me and Gabriella need to talk before you talk to him."

Troy nodded then followed Taylor next door to Gabriella's house. They knocked on Gabriella's front door then waited for her to open the door.

"What's going on?" She asked upon seeing Troy and Taylor standing there.

"Chad knows," Troy stated.

"What? How?" Gabriella demanded.

"Let's go to your room and talk," Taylor suggested before replying. She led the way with Troy and Gabriella following.

"How did he find out?" Gabriella asked again once they were in her room.

"I accidently took his phone and left my own this morning," Troy sighed.

"So you didn't get my text this morning?" Gabriella's face paled. "Chad did?"

"Yeah, Chad did," Taylor nodded.

"Oh God, he's going to kill us for sure now," Gabriella cried.

"He's not going to kill you," Taylor stated. "He's just confused why you guys went behind his back."

"Uh, because of the bro code and the rule about sisters," Troy replied. "We made a pact that sisters were off limits."

"We also made a pact about not keeping secrets," Chad said from the doorway, causing them all to turn and look at him.

"We didn't want to hurt you," Gabriella cried. "Honest, Chad, we didn't."

"Well you did," he replied. "Why did you guys keep it all a secret?"

"We didn't want you to get mad," Troy stated.

"Mad? You guys are my best friends, I want you guys to be happy," Chad replied. "And if you guys make each other happy then that makes me happy."

"So you don't care that we're dating?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not really," Chad replied.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry we went behind your back," Gabriella cried as she hugged him. "You're the best guy friend a girl could have." She kissed his cheek. "And I promise there will be no more secrets."

"Yeah, man, no more secrets," Troy added as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder when she was finished hugging Chad.

"Now we can actually go on dates," Gabriella smiled. "We can double date with you guys."

Chad's tried to keep his face from contorting as he watched Troy and Gabriella kiss.

"I think he's going to need a little bit of time to adjust to the two of you," Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella after Chad turned and left the room. "You might also want to keep the intimate details of your relationship to yourselves and not mention to him when you start having sex."

"And you thought he was going to kill you," Gabriella smirked up at Troy after Taylor left the room. "You're such a chicken."


	96. Aloha au ia 'oe Jasella Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By:** LoveIsLost29 at ff[dot]net  
**Couple:** Jason & Gabriella  
**Rating:** M  
**Quote:** "That could have been us up there saying 'I Do'"  
**Setting/Event:** An outdoor garden in Hawaii away from the festivities of Troy and Sharpay's wedding. Jason and Gabriella are a former couple  
**Random Stuff: **  
- An engagement ring worn on a chain  
- beautiful flowers  
- a small fountain

When I first got this request I was like 'uh....' but then a few weeks ago the idea for this story hit me and here we go. Only five more stories after this one!! And when I post the story on Friday (it'll be a Ryelsi) I will be officially on Spring Break!! WOOHOO!! Cannot wait to have a break from school and even better it's two weeks because none of my classes have finals during finals week. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Aloha au ia 'oe**

Ever since her break up with Jason six months ago, Gabriella had been looking forward to the yearly trip she and her three closest friends from high school took to Hawaii. They always rented the same vacation home on the windward side of O'ahu and spent the week laying pool side, shopping, going to the spa or whatever they felt like.

Then the invitation to Troy and Sharpay's wedding came. Having talked to her friend the day after the engagement, Gabriella had been expecting the invitation, but it was the date and location that had surprised her. She had called Sharpay to verify that she was seeing things right and Sharpay confirmed it: she and Troy were getting married in Hawaii the week the girls usually had their vacation.

Despite the extra people, the plans remained for the girls (and guests) to stay in the vacation home as planned; which was fine with Gabriella, she loved her friend's husbands like brothers. The only thing Gabriella hadn't planned on was Jason being invited to stay in the house too, but she hadn't found that out until she'd walked out of the bathroom thirty seconds ago in a towel and found him asleep on the second twin bed in the room Sharpay had assigned her.

Not wanting to wake him up, she quickly grabbed a clean pair of clothes then went back into the bathroom. Instead of getting dressed, she sat down on the side of the bathtub, trying to get over the shock of seeing him. She had known there was a chance that he'd be at the wedding, but in her room? Why hadn't somebody warned her?

Deciding she needed to talk to Sharpay, Gabriella got dressed quickly then tiptoed from the room before stalking off to find her best friend. She found Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi in the living room with their significant others.

"We need to talk, Shar," she said, crossing her arms.

"Before you get mad at her, it's my fault," Troy stated. "I didn't know her parents we planning on staying here with us when I told Jason he could stay here too."

"Couldn't you guys have at least warned me first?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, I come out of the bathroom and he's asleep on one of the beds."

"We thought you had gone for a walk on the beach," Sharpay replied. "Otherwise we would have."

"Are you sure there's no place else I could sleep?" Sharpay asked. "Like a couch? A hotel room?"

"No, you can't leave," Sharpay said, standing up. "Can't you forget about your issues with Jason for one week and let me have the perfect, wedding of my dreams?"

"Shar," Gabriella sighed.

"I'm serious, Gabs, I know you and Jason broke up, but you had to know this day was going to come," Sharpay stated. "You have the same group of friends, you can't avoid each other forever and we told you from day one that we wouldn't take sides."

"But the bedroom?" Gabriella asked. "That's just cruel."

"What do you want me to do? Make him share a room with Troy and let you share a room with me?" Sharpay asked then shook her head when Gabriella smiled. "No way, not happening. Suck it up, girl, you're the one that broke up with him."

Conversation over, Sharpay sat back down on the couch next to Troy.

Gabriella sighed and walked outside and sat down on a chaise longue by the pool. Maybe she could just sleep out here tonight, pretend to fall asleep and not wake up if somebody tried to wake her up.

Hearing the door open, she didn't have to look to know that it was Jason stepping out of the house, her racing heart was the only clue she needed.

"It's beautiful out here," he said, looking over the pool at the ocean just beyond. "The pictures you showed me didn't do this place justice."

She sighed internally as she realized that this is what their relationship had become. Gone were the days of deep conversation and in their place were days with brief, small talk to get to the next day.

Jason was one of those guys that laid everything out in front of you then didn't say anything to convince you one way or the other. She knew as far as he was concerned, he had said everything that he needed to say the night they had split up.

But she wanted him to vent his frustration. She wanted him to grab her by the shoulders and say "That could have been us up there saying 'I Do'" or ask one more time if she could make room for him in her ten year plan.

"Are you alright?"

His voice right by her ear caught her off guard and it wasn't until she tried to look at him that she realized she'd started to cry.

"I- I'm fine," she stammered. "Probably just the salt in the air or something."

"There you guys are," Taylor said, coming out of the house before Jason could reply. "We have to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner, the taxi will be here in an hour."

The rehearsal dinner went agonizingly slow in Gabriella's opinion, but the fact that it and the wedding were taking place within the first couple days into their vacation meant that she might be able to schedule a flight back to the mainland with the excuse that she was needed at work. She knew Taylor and Kelsi would be able to see through the plan, but she hoped Sharpay, the one that always called her out on bull shit, would be too far gone into wedded bliss to realize wool was being pulled over her eyes.

That night, Gabriella went to bed as soon as they got back from the dinner and pretended to be asleep when Jason came into the room an hour later. She was still awake long after he had fallen asleep, because his scent and the soft noises he made in the room reminded her of all the nights she had spent wrapped in his arms.

Needless to say, morning came all too quickly for her liking. She found herself pulled from behind a few minutes past seven and had all of five minutes to change clothes, brush her teeth and grab her purse before being shoved into the taxi to go to the salon to get ready for the wedding.

It was nearly eleven by the time everyone's hair was done and Gabriella got a chance to eat half a bagel before the taxi arrived to take them to the garden where Sharpay and Troy were getting married.

While Sharpay's mom helped her get into her dress and Taylor and Kelsi touched up her hair and makeup, Gabriella was given the task of putting Sharpay's engagement ring on the gold chain Troy had given her for Christmas.

Gabriella had had to bite back her tears as she had held the ring in her hand, since the last she had done so with an engagement ring had been the night she had said no to Jason's proposal. She tried to forget that day, but she couldn't. She had said no to the perfect guy for her, because of a stupid five year plan—a five year plan that she had put together when she was fifteen and suffering a broken heart.

"Not you too," Taylor sighed as she looked over at Gabriella. "Come on Kels, we have another one to fix up."

Gabriella forced a smile on her face as her friends touched up her makeup.

"No more crying," Taylor said, sternly. "Otherwise you'll have to answer to Sharpay and she'll kick your butt if you ruin her wedding pictures."

Less than an hour later, Gabriella put her game face on and walked down the isle with Jason with a beautiful bouquet of multicolor hibiscus in her hand. As the ceremony progressed, her smile went from forced to genuine as she watched her friend marry the love of her life.

It was in the moment that Troy and Sharpay shared their first kiss as husband and wife that Gabriella realized that she wanted that with Jason and it was more important to her than some stupid five year plan.

She wanted to tell him when they walked away from the guests together, but it hadn't happened. Then there had been the wedding pictures then lunch then cake.

It wasn't until the older guests had left and the younger ones had started to party that Gabriella finally got a chance to ask Jason if they could talk.

He nodded and they found a quiet corner of the garden and sat down on the ledge of a small fountain.

"I realized something tonight and, honestly, I think I've known it all along," she prefaced. "I love you, Jason, and I want what our friends have."

Knowing he wouldn't say anything, she continued, "You were right when you said I was stuck in my ways, unwilling to make room for you in my five year plan." She took a deep breath. "What I'm saying, is that if you still want to marry me, I want to marry you and make a five year plan of our own."

"I love you, too and I still want to marry you, but I don't make five year plans," he said. "Long term goals I can do, but planning out every little detail doesn't make life fun, it makes it depressing if things don't go the way that you want them to."

"Goals, I can do goals," she said quickly.

"And I think we should take things slowly," he replied. "I want to marry you, but we've been broken up for six months and I think we need the time to work out other kinks."

"What do we tell our friends?"

"That we're back together, they'll be happy for us."

And happy they were. Jason and Gabriella waited until they all, save for Troy and Sharpay who were spending their wedding night in a penthouse on Waikiki, were back at the house to tell their friends that they were officially back together.

A short while later, Gabriella was in their room changing into her pajamas when Jason came in to the room and asked her to go on a walk with him. She said yes and traded her pajamas for a sundress.

They walked hand-in-hand down the stone steps to the beach below the cliff the house was on. Given the late hour, they were the only people on the beach.

"I know I said we should take it slow, but I want to be with you," he whispered.

Instead of answering him, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"Aloha au ia 'oe," he whispered in her ear after pulling away.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He captured her lips again and pulled her body close to his, so she could feel his growing manhood.

Pulling away, he helped her lower herself to the sand then joined her, covering her body with his.

"We're going to have sand in all sorts of uncomfortable places," she giggled as his lips kissed her neck.

"I don't care if you don't," he replied, looking in her eyes.

"Don't care at all," she replied, pulling his lips back to her own.

Slipping his hands under her dress he pushed aside her panties and ran his thumb over her sensitive numb, sending chills over her body.

Feeling ready, he unzipped his pants and freed his hard manhood. He kissed her lips again then pushed aside her panties and slid himself into her.

There they made love on the sand with the moon shining down on them and Jason's thrusts matching the crashing of the waves on the shore.

They reached their climaxes simultaneously and cried out each others names into the quiet night.

After he pulled out and they had redressed, they laid on the beach next to each other until the water started touching them. Then he helped her up and they went back to the beach house.

Once in their room, they stripped off their clothes, climbed into his twin bed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	97. Too Sexy Ryelsi Rated T

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **..Seraphina.x. at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Ryan & Kelsi  
**Rating:** T  
**Quote:** 'I can dance to anything'  
**Setting/Event: **Ryan and Kelsi spending their last days before leaving for college

Hello Spring Break!! Though I wish I could be saying goodbye to my cold, but apparently it's sticking around for a bit longer :( Oh well... at least I won't have homework and can spend that time focusing on the final four stories... my wishful thinking says go for it! write all four this weekend! but we all know that's not going to happen haha they'll probably all be started the day before or of the day I post them hahaha.

So, enjoy the last Ryelsi and stayed tuned for the final four stories!!!

* * *

**Too Sexy**

Boxes, suitcases, clothes and other stuff littered Ryan's floor as he packed the stuff he couldn't live without in New York City. He was days away from the big move and couldn't be more excited about it. He had been dreaming of going to Julliard his whole life and the fact that his girlfriend, Kelsi, was going too, only made it better.

Hearing a knock on his door, he called for the person to come in and smiled when he saw it was her.

"Geez, it looks like a tornado went through here," Kelsi said, carefully making her way through the maze he had created.

"Not everyone is as neat as you," he replied, tossing a shirt onto his bed to pack later. "No matter how much you want them to be."

"By the time we graduate, you will be," she vowed.

"Is that so?" He grinned. "And how, pray tell, do you plan to make it happen?"

"I have my ways," she smirked in a way that was innocent yet mischievous.

"You wanna start now and help me pack?" Knowing her, she'd do the packing for him because he'd "do it wrong."

"No, I'm good," she replied, moving a stack of books off his computer chair so she could sit down. "Do you mind if I turn on some music?"

"Go ahead," he replied. "But pick something with a beat, something we can dance to."

"You should pack, not dance," she replied, selecting a classical piece. "Besides, I can dance to anything."

"Show me how you'd dance to this one," he said, leaning back against his dresser.

She stood and pushed some stuff out of her way before doing a few ballet moves she remembered from her classes years ago.

"Mmm hmm," Ryan said as he stood up. He sat down at his desk and took control of the computer. He selected a hip hop song then watched amused as Kelsi imitated a krumper.

"See, I can dance to anything," she bragged after a few more challenges. "Maybe, I should be the one with the dancing scholarship."

Instead of replying, Ryan hit play on a new song then waited for her reaction.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Knowing the next line, she grinned and moved her hips to the beat before slowly removing her shirt. She twirled it around her finger before throwing it over to him.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

As the rest of the song played, she slid off her shoes and her jeans then danced around in her bra and underwear. When the last verse came on she played with her bra straps and reached around to undo her bra, but paused when the song ended, much to his disappointment.

Knowing he was hooked, she walked over and sat down on his lap then whispered, "Maybe in New York."

His eyes closed as her lips met his and he thought she had changed her mind about waiting when she deepened the kiss, but it ended quickly.

"Now finish packing," she whispered softly in his ear. "New York is waiting for us and _I_ for one, can't wait to get there."

She slid off his lap and left him sitting there aroused as she got redressed. Then, as if sensing he needed an extra nudge, she undid her bra under her shirt, pulled it through her sleeve and tossed it to him

"See you in New York," she winked before leaving the room.

Staring at Kelsi's bra, he could only imagine what New York had in store for them. The images that popped in his head did little to help his situation, but he didn't care.

Under the spell of "her ways," Ryan gave packing his full attention and by the time he was ready to go to bed that night, he was ready to go to New York.

_Lyrics are from Right Said Fred "I'm Too Sexy"_


	98. Hello & Goodbye Troypay Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Requested By: **brokengem at ff[dot]net  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event:** Broadway Play(whether it be to see Sharpay perform or a gift for her.)  
**Random Stuff: **  
- If going with Troy going to see Sharpay, sex in her dressing room. Roses and Chocolate.  
- If not then, Music and Ice Bucket.

Well the end of this series is truly near. Not only is this story #97, but it's also the last Troypay and if you looked at the waiting list at anytime since I started this series, you know that I had around 9 Troypay stories pending at one time. In fact, all of the most popular couples are done for this series, Troypay leads the pack with 16 shorts, Troyella follows with 14 and Chaylor has 13. Those three couples make up 43% of the stories, that's just crazy.

Anyway, I hope you guys really like this one, it's one of my favorites.

P.S. I would love to hear your guys thoughts on the series. Which story was your favorite? Which pairing was your favorite? Etc. I would just love to hear from you. I've tossed around the idea of doing a poll to find out which stories are people's favorites, if I do one, it'll obviously be after I've posted the last story next Tuesday (O_O just realized that the ending is in 7 days.... geez haha)

Thursday I'll be posting a Trelsi!

* * *

**Hello & Goodbye**

The building was dark when she arrived hours before even the stage crew arrived. She walked down the narrow hallway to her dressing room and stopped in front of the door with her name taped to it. She had worked so hard to get where she was and now she was saying goodbye to it all.

Blinking back her tears, she turned the door handle and went into her dressing room. She flipped on the lights then watched as the lights around her dressing table light up. She was going to miss this place.

Wanting to walk through the whole building before everyone else arrived, she unlocked her closet and put her stuff inside then she left the room. Her farewell walk took her around the rest of the backstage area then to the stage where the only light was the ghost light at center stage.

Standing there are at center stage, Sharpay didn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She had spent countless hours on this very stage for the last two years and other stages for the three years before that to get to this stage. Back then, when she was a struggling stage actress, She had never imagined a day when she would walk away from the stage, but then again, she didn't have she had now: Troy.

Troy was her husband of a year and a half and she loved him with all of her heart. They had met in high school, but it had been at the wedding of her brother, Ryan, and sister-in-law, Kelsi, that Sharpay and Troy had been reintroduced. It had been a whirlwind after that, they had dated for three months before he popped the question and then they had married three months later. Now they were on the edge of a new territory: parenthood.

Though she had never pictured herself as a mom, it just felt right and she was overjoyed with the fact that in four short months she and Troy would welcome their little boy into the world. Just thinking about little Ian made her heart swell with love and pride. She wanted to be the best mom for him and that's why she was walking away from Broadway and New York City. It had been her decision and Troy had been supportive of it. Moving home to New Mexico was the right choice for them, Sharpay knew that. Sure, it didn't have the glitz and glam that New York City had to offer, but it had something even NYC didn't have: family.

Of course, moving home had had its own challenges: Where would they live? Where would they work? The latter question had been answered when Troy, a high school English teacher, had gotten a job at a high school in Santa Fe. It wasn't as close to family as they had hoped, but an hour from Albuquerque was better than over two thousand miles.

Because of his job, Troy had already moved to Santa Fe and they had been living apart for two months already. They had purchased a house in Santa Fe over Christmas break and Sharpay had returned to New York City while Troy had started his new job. As much as she loved her job, she hated that it kept her and Troy from being together, but she had committed to finishing out her run, which ended today.

Looking out at the empty audience, Sharpay smiled. One day, she and Troy would bring Ian, and any siblings that may follow, to see a performance here and maybe tour the building like she was doing now.

Hearing the hum of a vacuum cleaner, Sharpay moved her farewell walk along and explored the rest of the building, ending the tour at the very top seat in the whole audience. It was by far a horrible seat, but for somebody who wanted to experience Broadway but didn't have a lot of money, it was a dream come true.

Making her way back to her dressing room, she said hello to several stage crew members and the other actors and actresses that had arrived while she was reminiscing. Saying goodbye to many of her co-workers was going to be hard, especially the ones that she'd worked with closely for the last two years.

Entering her dressing room, she smiled when she saw a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates sitting on her dressing table. She didn't have to look at the card to know they were from Troy. He had sent her the same gifts several times: the opening night of this play, the night he had surprised her and told her he was moving to the east coast for her, the night he had proposed, her first night back to the play after getting married, their anniversaries, her birthdays, the night they found she was pregnant, their first night after he moved to Santa Fe and many other reasonless times.

This dressing room held so many memories for them. He had asked her out in this room, had proposed to her in this room, had kissed her countless times and they had made their baby in this room.

Sitting down in her chair, she pulled a rose from her bouquet and brought it to her nose to smell. It had been their first wedding anniversary and though they had reservations, they had gotten sidetracked after the play and had locked themselves in her dressing room.

Closing her eyes, she relived the night.

_"Just let me get changed and we can go," she said, breezing into the room where he sat on the small sofa._

_"Take your time," he replied. "Our reservations aren't for another thirty minutes and the restaurant is just down the street."_

_"You're the greatest," she smiled, leaning over to kiss his lips._

_Her plan had been to just kiss him quickly, but her lips had a mind of their own and deepened the kiss. Neither she or Troy objected and the "innocent" kiss soon turned to her straddling his lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow._

_A knock at the door jolted them back to reality and, knowing it was the wardrobe department, she stripped off her costume and pulled on her robe before hanging the costume on its hanger and opening the door wide enough to pass the wardrobe assistant all of her customs. Then, before returning to Troy, she locked her dressing room door and slid her robe off._

_They picked up where they had left off, but quickly repositioned themselves so she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her. His clothes were removed piece by piece and her bra, nylons and panties followed._

_It had been the realization that they didn't have a condom that put a cease to their activity._

_"I'm sorry," he sighed after they had sat up. "I hadn't planned for this to happen here. All the condoms are at home."_

_It had taken her all of five seconds to decide to throw caution in the wind and tell him they didn't need a condom._

_"But what if we get pregnant?" He asked her._

_"We're married, Troy," she smiled as she caressed his cheek. "We love each other and, I don't know, but I don't think that having a baby would be horrible. I mean, what a better expression of our love for each other than having a baby?"_

_"You really wanna have a baby?" He asked, his blue eyes shining. "What about Broadway?"_

_"We don't have to worry about Broadway right now," she smiled. "It'll take us awhile to get pregnant, anyway. We'll make the right decision when the time comes." She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers._

_He had responded by pulling her under him then sliding his hard manhood deep inside of her. Their lips had remained locked for most of their intimate embrace, but had broken as they neared their releases. He had reached his first, which led to hers._

_"I love you," he whispered._

"I love you, too," Sharpay whispered aloud as she left her memories behind. She placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach and smiled. She hadn't told anybody, not even Troy, but she had known she was pregnant that night, she just had a feeling and at first it scared her, but by the time the home pregnancy test came back positive a few weeks later, she had been excited about it.

Returning the rose to the vase, she wished with all her heart that he was here with her, but she was on her own tonight, he had to work in the morning. She'd end her two-year run tonight, go back to the furnished apartment she had moved into after he'd moved back to New Mexico and sleep one more time in New York City before catching a flight home in the morning.

Hearing a knock at her door, Sharpay stood up and opened it, but found nobody standing there. She started to close the door, but stopped when she heard people laughing.

Curious, she followed the sound and stopped in the main dressing area when she found her show family waiting for her with a big sign that read 'We'll Miss You Sharpay!' Tears sprang to her eyes as she hugged them all.

"This is part goodbye Sharpay and part baby shower," Denise, the actress who played her mother in the play, said. "We know you're not due for a few more months, but we wanted to throw a baby shower for you anyway."

"You guys didn't have to," Sharpay said, brushing her tears away.

"We wanted to," Denise smiled. "And before you worry about how you're going to get stuff home, we bought everything online and- well, I'll let him show you."

Confused, Sharpay opened her mouth to ask who Denise was talking about, but stopped when her heart skipped a beat, meaning only one thing: Troy was in the room. She turned around slowly and started crying all over again when she not only saw Troy, but her parents, his parents, Ryan, Kelsi and her nephew, Mikey.

"You guys are here," she whispered.

"Of course, you didn't think we'd miss your last show did you?" Troy asked after wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Shar, and I wouldn't miss this night for the world." They kissed then he let her go so she could greet the rest of the family.

When she turned around with Mikey in her arms, she found Troy looking at his phone.

"You can't see it all very well, but these are what your friends got for the baby," he said, holding it up so she could see the boxes and clothing were in the baby's room back home. "It all arrived yesterday."

"Thank you," Sharpay said, blinking back her tears before giving everyone another hug.

The rest of the day was an emotional rollercoaster for Sharpay as she went through her final preshow routines and sat with the director as the actress who was taking her place ran through a few scenes with the rest of the cast.

An hour before the show, Troy brought her some Chinese food and they shared one last preshow meal in her dressing room.

"Good luck tonight," he said, brushing tears from her eyes. "Bring down the house."

That night, Sharpay put her all into the final show and managed to keep her composure during the final number. To her surprise, instead of the curtain coming down like always following the ending, the house lights came on and the stage lights dimmed and she saw the audience standing before her clapping. Hanging from the balcony was a banner that read 'We love Sharpay.'

Again, she fell apart and was thankful to Denise who stayed by her side.

"Thank you all," Sharpay said into her microphone. "You guys are the greatest audience ever and I'll never forget you."

She blew them a kiss then left the stage after the curtain fell. Her family was waiting backstage and she hugged them all.

There were more tears after her final cast party came to a close an hour later. She said goodbye to them all one last time before leaving the theater with Troy. They walked the three blocks to the apartment and collected her suitcase before heading to their airport to join their family on the redeye flight to Los Angeles then onto Albuquerque.

It was nearly three in the afternoon the next day when Troy pulled the car into their garage. Even though she was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Sharpay's first stop was the nursery. Her castmates had out done themselves, pulling together to buy a car seat, stroller, high chair and several outfits for Ian.

As hard as it was to say goodbye to Broadway, she wanted what was best for herself, Troy and Ian and that was coming home.

Feeling Troy's arms wrap around her waist, Sharpay leaned back against him and closed her eyes. She was back in Troy's arms and now the only thing missing was Ian. She couldn't wait to say hello to the little guy.


	99. Romantic Getaway Trelsi Rated M

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Troy & Kelsi  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting/Event: **camping

So I literally just finished this story... I told you guys that I wouldn't be able to motivate myself to get these things written ahead of time hahaha Oh well.. it's done and it's still Thursday (will be for another hour and a half). Anyway, I'm tired and going to bed, so enjoy the story! Only two more left!

Sunday will be a Traylor story!

* * *

**Romantic Getaway**

When Troy told Kelsi that he was taking her away for a romantic getaway to celebrate their second anniversary, she had envisioned a bed and breakfast or a least a hotel room and a romantic dinner.

Imagine her surprise when Troy pulled into an empty camp ground after two hours of driving over winding roads. She hadn't questioned where he was going, because she knew there were bed and breakfasts in these mountains, but now she was worried.

"Where are we staying?" She asked, hoping that this was just a rest stop.

"Right here," he grinned. "My parents used to bring me and Chad up here all the time when we were kids. You'll love it."

Kelsi let out a tiny whimper after he got out of the truck and slammed the door closed. The closest she'd ever come to camping had been when she went with her grandparents to a family reunion in their motor home, but they hadn't even slept in there.

"Come on, Kels," Troy called from the back of the truck as he opened the camper. "We gotta get camp setup."

Kelsi took a deep breath then opened her door and got out of the truck. Walking around to the back, she told herself that everything would be ok. She trusted and loved Troy and he would never make her do anything dangerous.

"This is going to be awesome," he said as he pulled a cooler out of the back of the truck. "Just the two of us and nature."

"By nature you mean trees and dirt right?" Kelsi asked, nervously. "I mean, there aren't any bears out here, are there?"

"Sure there are," Troy replied. "But the forest rangers keep them out of the camping area, so we'll be fine."

Kelsi forced a smile on to her face and helped him unload the rest of the truck.

"Alright let's get the tent setup then we can make some dinner," Troy stated. "Have you ever put together a tent?"

"I've never camped," Kelsi replied.

"Really?" Troy asked. "Well, then, this will be even more fun. Let me show you how to setup the tent."

They put together the tent with him telling her what to hold and her doing what he said. Even with him "showing" her how to setup the tent, she knew there was no way she'd be able to do it by alone.

Once the tent was setup they grabbed their duffle bags and sleeping bags and carried them into the tent.

"Didn't you bring an air mattress or something?" Kelsi asked as she watched him unroll his sleeping bag.

"Don't tell me you're going Sharpay on me," he smiled.

She knew he was teasing, but the idea of sleeping on the hard ground made her back hurt.

"What about pillows?" She asked.

"Attached to the sleeping bags," Troy grinned. "Don't worry, babe, I thought of everything." He gave her a kiss then climbed out of the tent. "You get settled, I'm going to start a fire and cook dinner."

Staring at her sleeping bag, Kelsi sighed. In a tent on the ground was the last place she wanted to sleep. She knew if she said something to Troy that they would pack up and find a bed and breakfast just like she had envisioned.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. Peering out of the tent, she heard Troy whistling a happy tune as she watched him put would in the fire pit. It had been awhile since she had seen him this happy.

"One night," she said to herself as she unrolled her sleeping bag. "I can handle the ground and nature for one night. Tomorrow, we'll go to a bed and breakfast."

After setting up her bed, she left the tent and found Troy standing in front of a nice fire.

"Good job, caveman," she smiled, leaning against him.

"Just wait 'til you taste one of my roasted weenies," he boasted.

"We're having hotdogs for dinner?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied. "It's always been our tradition to only eat what can be roasted over the campfire on the first night. So we have hotdogs for dinner and s'mores for dessert."

"Can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

"Nope," he replied. "But you might want to think about changing into warmer clothes, it can get cold up here fast."

"Warmer clothes?" She frowned looking down at her jean shorts. "The warmest thing I brought was a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt."

"You can borrow a pair of my sweats," he said. "They're in my bag."

While she went back to the tent to change, he set out two camp chairs and started roasting hotdogs for them. When she came out, she sat down in the chair next two him and started roasting her own.

As Troy predicted, the temperature had declined ten degrees by the time they finished eating their hotdogs. So while he went to the tent to change, she put away the hotdog stuff, got together the stuff for s'mores and grabbed a lantern from the truck.

By the time the sunset, Kelsi's teeth were chattering.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the tent," Troy said, helping her out of her chair. "Then I'll clean up and join you."

He walked her to the tent with her hand in one of his and the lantern in the other. He waited until she turned on her flashlight before heading back to the put out of the fire and clean up the s'mores stuff. He locked all the food and stuff into the truck then headed to the tent.

Entering the tent, he could still hear her teeth chattering from under her thick sleeping bag.

"I have an idea," he said. "Unzip your sleeping bag completely."

"No way, it's freezing," she replied.

"We'll zip it up with mine," Troy stated. "We'll be warmer together."

Instead of replying, she climbed out of her sleeping bag and unzipped it completely. They laid his sleeping bag on top of hers then he zipped them together.

"Ladies first," he said, pulling the sleeping bag open. He waited for her to slide in and then he joined her. He zipped the sleeping bag up then wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

"Yes," she smiled.

They fell asleep quickly in each others arms and stayed warm through the cold night.

When the early morning sun woke them up, Kelsi was surprised to find that she wasn't sore at all. She contemplated crawling out of the sleeping bag, but as soon as she lifted her face from under the blanket and felt the coldness around them, she closed her eyes and snuggled up against Troy's warm body.

"It'll warm up almost as quickly as it cooled down last night," Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," she replied.

"Still mad at me for not telling you we were going camping?" He asked, catching her eye. She started to argue but he spoke before she could really speak. "You were giving me that 'I'm mad but I'm not going to tell you I'm mad' look all evening."

"I was just expecting us to go to a bed and breakfast or something," she confessed. "And I've never been camping, so I didn't know what to expect."

"So why did you say anything last night?" He asked. "We could have gone to a bed and breakfast."

"You were so happy," she replied. "And I told myself that I could handle this and I did."

"You've done great," he smiled. "Do you think this is something you could come to enjoy and for longer periods of time?"

"I don't know, maybe," she replied. "But I want prior notice, an air mattress and something other than hotdogs that can be cooked the first night."

"I think that can be arranged," he smiled.

Instead of replying, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. She squealed against his lips as he rolled onto his back so she was laying on top of him. Placing her knees on either side of his body, she leaned into the kiss, pressing her body tightly against his.

As the temperature in and outside of the tent rose, Troy and Kelsi pulled off their clothes until they were both naked under the sleeping bag.

She moved her lower body over his and felt tingles shoot up her spin as his manhood brushed against her womanhood. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, she guided him inside of her and began to rock her hips.

As they moved together, the sleeping bags came unzipped and fell away from their bodies, but they didn't notice. She rode him until they both came, him first followed by her.

"I supposed now is as good time to tell you that I booked us a room at a bed and breakfast about fifteen minutes away," he said after several minutes.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm happy right here," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she smiled. "Camping makes you happy and you being happy makes me happy."

Troy laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

Sunday afternoon, Kelsi helped Troy load all of the camping gear into the back of the truck and found herself wishing they didn't have to go back to civilization just yet. They had had very little interaction between the two of them and anybody else and it had been just what they needed to celebrate their second year of dating. They had gone back to nature as well as gone back to the root of their relationship: the fun they had when they were together.

"We'll be back soon," she whispered to the nature around her before heading to the cab of the truck were Troy was waiting for her.


	100. Trusting Fate Traylor Rated K

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple: **Troy & Taylor  
**Rating:** K  
**Setting/Event:** Gabriella wants to set Troy and Taylor up but Chad is against it

I'm totally wigging out here, people!! This is story #99!! That means there is just one last story for me to write! This is just incredible... I mean, I am so close to getting this series finished!! I can see outside of the tunnel... I've almost reached it!!! haha

Anyway, I gotta go do some stuff for work so enjoy the second to last story!

The last story will be a Chelsi one and will be posted on Tuesday, the second birthday of this series!

* * *

**Trusting Fate**

"I've been thinking…"

The second those words slipped through his wife's lips, his pulse began to race, his mouth went dry and every nerve in his body went on red alert. The endless possible endings to that phrase could frighten even the manliest of men to the point of wetting their pants.

"Y- yeah?" He stammered out the only suitable reply for a husband in this situation. He had to remain cool on the surface and not let her see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what she was thinking about, which was nearly impossible because it could be anything from painting the house to buying new furniture to having a baby—gulp.

"We should set Troy and Taylor up on a date," she replied, appearing clueless to his inner turmoil.

"Wait, what?" He shook his head, not having expected her thoughts to be of his best friend and his cousin. "No way!"

"Oh, come on, Chad," she rolled her eyes.

"Just no." He wasn't even willing to consider the idea of Troy and Taylor dating.

"Give me one good reason," she challenged.

"I'll give you several," he stated. "First, she's my cousin and he's my best friend and business partner. Second, you won't set him up with any of your friends because you don't want it to be awkward if things go bad, so there is no way in hell I'm setting them up because I can't choose between the two of them. Three, Troy isn't close to settling down and Taylor said she wanted to."

"I think he would change his mind if he met the right girl," his wife stated. "Besides, I think they would be good together."

"Then let them figure it out for themselves," Chad stated. He held up a finger when she opened her mouth to talk. "Promise me, you will not interfere, Gabriella."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"I'm lots of fun," he replied with a knowing smile. "But promise me you won't do anything to get Troy and Taylor together. If they're meant to be together they'll get there on their own."

"Fine, I promise," she sighed.

"Thank you," he replied. "Now come on, we need to get ready for work. If you're late again, your boss might punish you."

"Not if he wants to sleep on the couch," she sassed before disappearing into their bathroom.

He and Gabriella had met while attending college in California, where he had majored in sports medicine and training and she had majored in business. They had dated throughout college, but had called it quits when he had returned to his hometown, Albuquerque, NM, two years ago to open a gym with Troy. Six months later, Gabriella had shown up on his doorstep and had proposed to him. He had accepted her proposal and she had moved in with him then had started working at the gym as the business manager.

On the eve of their first wedding anniversary, two months ago, Taylor had moved to Albuquerque for a new job and Gabriella had taken it upon herself to be Taylor's tour guide around town. The relationship his wife and cousin had made Chad happy, especially since, before Taylor had moved to town, the two women had met one time at the wedding.

Despite being completely against the idea of his cousin and Troy being together, Chad understood why Gabriella wanted to set them up; Troy was their last single friend in group of friends and Taylor was new to the area. But nevertheless, Chad didn't want to get caught between them and therefore, unless it happened naturally, he wasn't going to bring the two of them together.

-----

Troy was managing the front desk at BD Athletics when a beautiful African-American woman came into the building. He could tell from her business suit that she wasn't here to workout. Before she could approach the desk, an elderly member arrived at the desk and asked Troy several questions. After he had finished with the member, he was surprised to find the woman looking rather relaxed, not at all what he expected from a business woman.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Chad Danforth," she replied.

"Is he expecting you?" He asked. He felt bad about giving her the third degree, but he didn't recognize her.

"Yeah, we're going out for lunch," she replied. "I'm Taylor McKessie."

"Alright, hold on a minute," Troy said. He picked up the phone and punched in Chad's extension number. "You have a visitor."

"I'll be right down," Chad replied.

Troy passed on the message to Taylor then helped a member that approached the desk.

A couple minutes later, Chad came down stairs from the offices and out of the corner of his eye, Troy watched as Chad greeted Taylor with a hug. Troy didn't want to make anything big out of it because he didn't think Chad would cheat on Gabriella, but people did stupid stuff.

After he finished helping the member, Troy looked over and saw Taylor nagging Chad about something then saw them head in his direction.

"Taylor, this is my business partner and best friend Troy Bolton," Chad said seeming less than enthused about making introductions. "Troy, this is my cousin Taylor McKessie."

"Your cousin?" Troy repeated, cringing at how surprised he sounded.

"Our moms are sisters," Taylor replied. "And I'm four months older."

"But I'm taller," Chad added, quickly. He started to say something else, but was cut off by the buzzing of his cell phone. "Excuse me."

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Troy asked, after studying her face for a moment.

"I'm from Santa Fe," Taylor replied. "How'd you know?"

"Chad and I have known each since we were kids," Troy replied. "And I don't think we've ever met and that surprises me."

"We may have met at birthday parties when we were kids," Taylor stated. "I vaguely remember something with Ninja Turtles, but after we turned six, we stopped inviting each other to our parties."

"I wish I could say I remember Ninja Turtles, but I think all of us had Ninja Turtle parties when we were 5," Troy chuckled as Chad walked back over shaking his head. "What's up?"

"That was your dad," Chad stated. "Apparently, one of his players got hurt during PE and he wants me to head to the school to take a look at him to see if there is any way he can play tonight."

"I take it that means you can't go out to lunch with me," Taylor replied.

"Afraid not," Chad sighed. "I'm sorry, Tay."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "We can do it another time, go check on that player."

"Alright, see you later," Chad said. "Troy, I'll be back later."

"I don't suppose you've had lunch."

Troy looked up at Taylor and said, "Why?"

"Well, Chad's gone for an appointment and I know Gabriella had something this afternoon, so that means you won't get a break for awhile, right?" She replied.

"Well not until our afternoon desk person gets here," Troy stated. "But that will be in an hour or so."

"How about I go get us some lunch and then we can talk about how it's possible that we've never truly met," she replied.

"Alright, I guess," Troy nodded.

"Excellent, I'll be back soon," Taylor said.

-----

Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes when she came into the building and saw Taylor and Troy eating lunch together.

"Hey guys," she greeted slowly. "What's up?"

"Chad had to cancel on me for lunch, so I ran out and got lunch for me and Troy," Taylor replied. "How was your meeting?"

"It was good," Gabriella replied. "So wait, Chad knows you two know each other?"

"He introduced us," Troy said.

"Wait, my Chad introduced you two?"Gabriella asked.

"What other Chad do we all know?" Taylor asked, glancing at her watch. "Yikes, I gotta go." She closed the lid of her meal and grabbed her purse. "Tell Chad he owes me lunch and I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, Gabs. Nice to meet you, Troy."

"Nice to meet you, too," Troy called after her. "She's nice."

"Yeah she is," Gabriella nodded.

"Can you put this upstairs in the fridge for me?" Troy asked. "Amber will be here in a moment to take over the desk and I have to go get ready for my lifting class."

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella nodded. She waited behind the desk until Amber showed up and then she went upstairs to the office she and Chad shared after putting Troy's lunch in the staff fridge.

She was sitting at her desk paying bills when Chad came into the office thirty minutes later.

"Hey," Chad greeted, sitting down behind his desk.

"So Troy and Taylor were having lunch when I got back," she stated. "Apparently, you introduced them."

"It's not like it sounds," Chad groaned. "She showed up and he was working the desk since Linda called in sick. And Taylor made me introduce them."

"I want to be mad," Gabriella stated. "But I can't, because fate did it a lot quicker than I could."

"What do you mean fate?" Chad asked. "This wasn't fate, it was a coincident."

"It's fate, believe me," Gabriella stated. "And I'll prove it to you. When Taylor left, she said she'd see me tomorrow night at dinner and I bet you that as soon as his class is out Troy will come upstairs and ask if he can join us for dinner."

"So not going to happen," Chad replied, hearing the phone ring. He picked it up and greeted the caller. "Oh, hey Tay. What's up?"

Gabriella watched from across the room as Chad's face converted to a frown.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, wouldn't you rather it just be the three of us?"

Her eye brows perked, maybe it wouldn't be Troy asking after all.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll invite him to join us," Chad replied. "See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and held his hand up in Gabriella's direction. "I don't want to hear it."

Gabriella smirked and sent Troy a quick email inviting him to dinner.

-----

Taylor tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous, well, ok, she knew she was nervous about seeing Troy, but she didn't have a reason to be nervous, really. She and Troy were merely dinning at Chad and Gabriella's house. It wasn't a date; it was just dinner with friends.

"This is silly," she muttered, untucking the hair. "You're a grown woman, Taylor McKessie, so start acting like it."

She refused herself one last glance in the mirror and turned to grab her purse. Then she headed out to her car and drove the short distance to Chad and Gabriella's home. She parked her car in the driveway then walked up to the front door.

"Hey, come in," Gabriella smiled after opening the door. "Can you set the table? Chad had an emergency call from Coach Bolton so he's running late."

"I'm on it," Taylor replied. She set her purse down and kicked off her heels. Then she went into the kitchen, gathered the dishes and set the table. She was filling the glasses with water when she felt somebody watching her and looked up to find Troy standing in the doorway.

"H- hey," she greeted, trying to remain composed even though she felt like a giggling school girl with a crush.

"Oh, good, Troy, you're here," Gabriella said, coming out of the kitchen. "Chad just called, he forgot a wrap he needs and I have to take it to him."

"What about dinner?" Taylor asked.

"Eat, please," Gabriella stated. "Don't wait for us. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Well, I guess we should eat," Troy said after Gabriella breezed out of the house. "Do you want to dish the plates or do you want me to?"

"You can," Taylor replied. She didn't want to admit that she didn't know if she'd be able to hold them or not. She had always considered herself a level-headed woman who couldn't be affected by a man's looks or charm, but here she was just twenty something hours after meeting Troy and she was totally smitten with him.

"I have a confession," Troy said, his voice low.

Taylor blinked and found him standing in front of her, the plates in his hands still empty.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"As crazy as it sounds, I think I like you," he stated. "I don't know how or why, but I do. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we met yesterday. And to be honest, I don't really mind. You're beautiful, Taylor, and I want to know if you'll go out with me sometime."

"It's not crazy at all," she replied, meeting his eyes. "If it is, then I'm crazy, too, because I feel the same way."

"So you'll go out with me on a date?"

Taylor nodded.

Troy smiled and let his eyes flicked down to her lips. Something about the way this confident woman was biting her lower lip nervously brought out a wave of passion in him. He set the plates down on the table then cupped her chin in his hand and gently pulled her lips to his own. The second she melted against his body, he knew they would be together forever.


	101. Happily Ever After Chelsi Rated K

**Note: Requests are closed. Thanks to everyone who requested!  
**

Here's the information for this story:

**Couple:** Chad & Kelsi**  
Rating:** K**  
Event/Setting: **Chad and Kelsi's wedding

And here it is: the last story of the Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts. It's hard to believe this day has finally come. I will be posting a short thank you message in a few minutes, but I wanted to get this out to you guys before I did that. Enjoy.

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

_Once upon a time, in the city of Albuquerque, there lived a young woman by the name of Kelsi Nielsen. Other than the four years she had spent away at school, she had been born and raised in the New Mexico city. For as long as she could remember, she, her mom and her grandma had lived in the right-side of a duplex and on the left-side, lived her prince, Chad Danforth._

_Kelsi and Chad had been friends since they were little. They had helped each other with everything: school, sports, music, etc. He had even rescued her from a not-so-nice guy which had led to them becoming more than friends during their final year of high school._

_The four years she had spent in New York City for school while he remained in Albuquerque, had tested their relationship, but it was behind them now. They had been engaged for a year and a half and now they were getting married._

_Our story starts on the eve of their wedding; Kelsi is sleeping in her childhood bedroom one last time and is awoken by two swift knocks._

Kelsi sat up with a start, trying to figure out where the knocks had come from. She climbed from her bed and peered out of the window then checked the door, but nobody was at either place. Confused, she returned to her bed and was getting comfortable with the knocks came again from the other side of the wall.

"Chad!" She exclaimed. She knocked the wall once then grabbed her cell phone, which rang right away.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind about marrying me tomorrow," he teased.

"No way, you're stuck with me forever," Kelsi replied.

"Good," he smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Kelsi asked. "Or at our apartment?"

"They dropped me off at the apartment an hour or so ago," Chad replied. "And I went to bed right after, but I couldn't fall asleep without you laying next to me."

"Oh, Chad," she said, feel her eyes tear up a bit.

"Plus, this just feels right," he stated. "Spending the night before our wedding in the place that started it all."

"It does feel right," she replied quietly as she laid back on her bed. "I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After hanging up, they both pulled their pillows closer to the wall that separated them and fell asleep.

Kelsi was awoken a few hours later by her mom and grandma when they came into wake her up.

"We have presents for you," her grandma said, holding out a box for Kelsi.

Kelsi opened the box and felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw the pearl necklace she knew had been in her family for generations.

"They're your something borrowed and your something old," her grandma said, unclasping the necklace with her shaky hands. "My grandmother let me borrow them for my wedding and my mom let your mom borrow them for her wedding and now I'm letting you borrow them for your wedding and someday you'll loan them to your granddaughter for her wedding."

"Thank you grandma," Kelsi said, once the pearls were secured around her neck.

"And I have two things for you," her mom said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "The first is your something new."

Kelsi opened the box and smiled when she saw a pair of pearl earrings that matched the necklace perfectly. Like the pearl necklace, the earrings were part of a tradition, but they were always given to the bride by her mother.

"And this last one is your something blue," her mom said, handing Kelsi a small ring box.

Kelsi opened it and found a gold class ring with a blue stone. She didn't have to ask whose it was because she already knew: it was her father's.

"He wanted you to wear it on your wedding day," her mom explained. "It was one of his last wishes before he passed away."

Tearfully, Kelsi reached over and hugged her mom. Her father had passed away from leukemia when she was five years old, but he had been sick with the disease since her first birthday. Her mom often said that he would have been proud of the way Kelsi had grown up and that he predicted that she would marry Chad.

After their emotional gift giving, Kelsi went to the bathroom to shower then joined her mom and grandma for a small breakfast before they left to get their hair done with Chad's mom and sister. Kelsi's bridesmaids, Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor, met them at the hair salon and one by one, they got their hair, makeup and nails done for the wedding.

Once their hair was done, they all climbed into their cars to head to the wedding location. They were the first to arrive and quickly made their way to the room they had set aside for getting ready.

After getting into her gown, Kelsi was presented with another gift, a bracelet with blue jewels from Chad's mom and sister. She thanked them and slid her dad's ring on before clasping it on her wrist.

The time passed quickly and soon it was just Kelsi and her mom waiting to walk down the aisle where Chad was waiting.

"That's our cue, baby girl," her mom said, once the music began.

Kelsi slipped her arm through her mom's and together they walked down the aisle to Chad. Tears were already in the corner of her eyes by the time they got to Chad and started to trickle out after her mom gave her away.

Hand-in-hand, face-to-face, Kelsi and Chad exchanged their wedding vows in front of their family and friends and slid rings onto each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the justice of peace said. "You may now kiss your bride."

Kelsi let out a squeal as Chad grabbed her, dipped her backwards then kissed her. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_And they all lived happily ever after._


	102. Thanks

There really isn't much to conclude for this short story series, except to once again say thank you to everyone who took the time to help me with this "little" project whether they were just reading or if they requested a story.

I'm sure by now I sound like a broken record, constantly thanking everyone, but I really couldn't have done this without you guys. Sure, I could have just written a bunch of short stories, but after awhile they start to become similar and boring. You guys embraced my idea and challenged me to write stories that I wouldn't have been able to come up with on my own.

So without further ado, my final thanks:

brokengem & naughtycate: you guys are great friends. without you two and your encouragement, it might have taken me another year to finish this series. thank you!!

everyone who requested stories: thank you so much for requesting , you guys truly made this series what it is. some of your requests really challenged me and I was able to come up with some great stories. I just feel bad that I couldn't write every story requested.

everyone who read: thank you so much! Looking at the story traffic and seeing how many people read each story makes me smile.

everyone who read & commented: you guys rock my socks!! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a little message, even if it was just to say you loved a story. That always brings a smile to my face.

And now I will say goodbye, not from fan fiction, of course. I have some other stuff up my sleeves, but I'm going to take a break for a few weeks and figure out what I want to work on next.

Love always,

Ally

P.S. A poll is up now (you can find it on my profile page) and you guys can pick your five favorite Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts. I'll close the poll in about a week or so then use the results to make a list of readers top 10 stories to put on the introduction page.


End file.
